El demonio entre las sombras
by Kuro Tamashi
Summary: Un incidente, una mala decisión, abandonado y odiado, acompaña a Naruto en esta aventura, donde el forjara su propio destino. Dark/Entrenado en Raiz/Rin'negan/SubElem Naruto Harem (No Hinata o Sakura). Un poco de sasuke bash. Advertencia habrá lemons
1. Prologo

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando **_"Esto sabe peor que mierda"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Prologo**

_Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea escondida entre las hojas)_ estaba viviendo una de las más grandes catástrofes desde su fundación, el _Kyūbi no Yoko _(El zorro de nueve colas) había aparecido de la nada en la aldea y comenzó a hacer estragos de aquí allá, causando innumerables daños como también bajas. Hiruzen Sarutobi también conocido como el _Sandaime Hokage_, estaba organizando las tropas que se encargarían de repeler a el Zorro Demonio, su plan consistía en un ataque directo encabezado con los principales clanes de la aldea como distracción mientras él invocaba a _Enma Enkōō (el Rey de los monos_) para utilizar unos de los jutsus que hizo que se convierta en el S_hinobi no Kami (Dios Shinobi)_ el _Henge: Kongōnyoi (Transformación: Bastón de Diamantina)_ y alejar así al zorro demonio de la aldea, para disminuir los daños colaterales que el Zorro estaba causando, al tener todo preparado el Sandaime mando a los tropas a realizar el plan.

Habiendo alejado al Kyūbi de la aldea todos pensaron que ahora podían realizar un plan mejor mientras las tropas contenían al Kyūbi fuera de la aldea, parecía que todo iba bien hasta que todos empezaron a sentir una enorme cantidad de Chakra, la cual provenía del Kyūbi, al girar pudieron ver en el cielo que el Kyūbi estaba formando una Gran bola de Chakra justo frente a su hocico.

Hiruzen quien estaba al tanto de esta habilidad sintió entrar en pánico, pero no era el momento, él tenía que proteger a su aldea y es por eso comenzó a dar nuevas órdenes.

"Todo el mundo usuario del elemento tierra al frente y utilicen el _Doton: doryuuheki_, debemos contener esa ataque o estamos todos perdidos" el Sandaime dijo mientras todos los usuarios de ese elemento comenzaron a alinearse al frente para utilizar el jutsu pero ya era muy tarde, ya que el Kyūbi estaba a punto de lanzar la _Bijūdama (Bomba Bestia con Cola)_, pero cuando todos creían que ya estaban muertos, un sapo enorme apareció y cayó encima del Kyūbi, y un segundo más tarde el Kyūbi había desaparecido de ese lugar.

Hiruzen quien era el que estaba más cerca solo pudo pensar _"Minato"._

Momentos Antes

El Yondaime Hokage, había tenido una prueba muy difícil con un hombre misterioso con una máscara pero lo que había dicho lo había preocupado bastante_ "Volveré, y el Kyūbi será mío" _y después de eso desapareció en un vórtice.

Ahora no podía preocuparse por eso, el Kyūbi andaba suelto en su aldea y debía protegerla, no podía dejar que ese zorro demonio continúe causando estragos, tenía que volver a sellarlo y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Ahora

El Yondaime Hokage transporto al Kyūbi a un lugar bien alejado de la aldea donde ya no podría causar más daños, volvió a desaparecer en un destello amarillo y reapareció de la misma forma pero esta vez con una mujer de cabellera roja y de aspecto muy cansado, junto con dos bultos envueltos en mantas, una de color naranja y la otra de color negro. Estos eran Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del Yondaime, Naruto Uzumaki y Menma Uzumaki, los hijos de ellos, ambos tenían el cabello rubio y mejillas sonrosadas, como también tenían ojos azules.

El Yondaime ya estaba muy cansado pero aún tenía que sellar al demonio, Kushina al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en mente hacer su esposo, se preocupó bastante y unas cadenas hechas de chakra salieron de su espalda y envolvieron al Kyūbi, manteniéndolo quieto por el momento.

"Minato… no puedes hacer esto, si lo haces la vida de nuestros hijos será condenada…, déjame hacer esto, llevare al Kyūbi conmigo y retrasare su renacimiento" Kushina dijo con dificultad mientras sus cadenas continuaban apretando.

Minato tampoco quería hacer esto pero debía, no sabía dónde renacería el Kyūbi y sería mucho peor que renazca en cualquier sitio y otra persona se haga con él. Puso una barrera alrededor del sitio y conto su pequeña batalla con el hombre misterioso a Kushina de una forma rápida.

"Entiendo" dijo Kushina luego de haber oído la historia, aun no quería hacer esto a sus hijos, sabía que tendrían una vida muy dura con mucho dolor y soledad si hacían esto, pero ella confiaba en que ellos podrían dominar ese poder.

Minato entonces procedió con su ritual, invocó dos piedras y puso a ambos de sus hijos allí, mientras empezaba a explicar lo que haría.

"Kushina, utilizare el _Shiki Fūjin (Sello de la Parca) _y sellare el poder del Kyūbi dentro de Menma y el _Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)_ para sellar la conciencia del Kyūbi dentro de Naruto, confió en que el Sandaime velará por ellos y se encargara de que no les pase nada malo" dijo Minato mientras procedía a realizar los sellos para invocar al Dios de la Muerte, él ya sabía que esto costaría su vida pero era por el bien de la aldea y las naciones elementales.

El Dios de la muerte era visible para Minato por lo que empezó a realizar el ritual, una mano de color azul transparente salió del estómago de Minato y el cual se dirigió hacia el Kyūbi, este extrajo la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudo de él, pero era tan grande que fue como un 95% de su poder total y rápidamente lo sello en Menma, pero esto aún no acababa, rápidamente realizo unos sellos y grito "_Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)__"_ y rápidamente sello el resto que había del Kyūbi dentro de Naruto.

"Listo" dijo Minato exhausto mientras veía al Dios de la muerte y esperaba a su destino, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que él estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, entonces cuando creyó que el Shinigami había perdonado su alma, él se dio la vuelta para ver a Kushina, quien ya no se movía, él corrió rápidamente hacia ella pero ya era tarde, entonces Minato se dio la vuelta y miró al Shinigami con furia.

"¡¿Que has hecho?!" exigió Minato, pero el Shinigami aún no paraba de sonreír, alzó su espada y apuntó hacia donde estaban sus hijos, más específicamente hacia donde estaba Naruto, Minato entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto empezó a convulsionar y que una capa de color rojiza lo envolvía.

Minato corrió rápidamente hacia él y trato de levantarlo, solo para descubrir era como tocar acido. Se volvió hacia el Shinigami pero esta vez con una mirada de odio, solo para descubrir que este ya había desaparecido del lugar, se volvió nuevamente hacia Naruto, quien había parado de moverse y la capa había desaparecido, Minato al ver esto entró en pánico y alzó a su hijo para darse cuenta de que él ya no respiraba, trato de hacer algo pero se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, empezó a llorar en su pecho amargamente mientras varios ANBU junto al Sandaime entraron en escena.

El Sandaime había visto todo también y se preguntó que había hecho el Shinigami, se acercó a Minato y puso una mano en su hombro y le susurro unas palabras.

"Minato, regresemos a la aldea" dijo lo más suave que pudo, él también estaba bastante triste, esta pequeña criatura no había hecho nada malo y había muerto. Minato se dio la vuelta para tratar de decir algo cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo empezó a moverse, creyó que solo fue un caso de Catalepsia, pero entonces noto algo, el cabello de su hijo empezó a cambiar a un color rojo sangre y sus ojos fueron de color rojo con pupilas rasgadas, decir que Minato se asusto fue poco, entro en pánico, creyó que el Kyūbi se posesiono del cuerpo de su hijo. Soltó a Naruto de sus manos y antes de que toque el suelo Hiruzen lo atrapó.

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido por como actuó Minato y solo pudo preguntar, "¿Qué pasó? ", Minato se dio la vuelta y miró con odio a Naruto y lo señaló, "El Kyūbi se posesiono del cuerpo de mi hijo y lo asesinó, ese ya no es mi Naruto, es el zorro demonio", Hiruzen estaba en shock, no creía que algo así haya pasado en verdad, tal vez el estado cansado de Minato le estaba causando malas jugadas, por lo tanto dijo, "Minato creo que deberías descansar y luego vemos que paso con tu hijo, no digas esas cosas, tal vez solo fue un efecto de sellar al Kyūbi dentro del niño", tal vez lo que Hiruzen decía podría ser cierto, pero él no quería atender a la lógica, estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo por no haber hecho las cosas bien, furioso porque su esposa murió y pareciera que el Shinigami tomo su alma en vez de la suya y mato a su hijo en el proceso.

Minato levantó su mano y la apuntó hacia Naruto mientras decía. "Ese no es mi hijo, ya no lo es, el Kyūbi lo mató y tomó su cuerpo, si tú quieres preocúpate por él, pero yo no reconoceré a ese demonio como mi hijo, llévatelo de aquí antes de que haga algo de que pueda arrepentirme", quería asesinarlo ahí y ahora, pero si lo hacía todo sería en vano, el Kyūbi renacería y el enmascarado se haría con él, o peor aún, entraría en el cuerpo de su pequeño Menma y tomaría su cuerpo también.

Se dio lo vuelta y cargo a Menma con él, luego volvió hacia el frente y miro directamente a Hiruzen, "Prepara al consejo, hay que contar de lo sucedido y ver qué haremos con este demonio, pero recuerda que él no es mi hijo" Minato dijo amenazadoramente y luego desapareció en un destello amarillo.

Hiruzen vio al niño que tenía en su regazo y vio que dormía tranquilamente, dio una sonrisa amorosa y pensó, _"Espero que no hagas una tontería Minato, una tontería de la que podremos arrepentirnos después, especialmente tu"_

Sala Del Consejo (10 horas más tarde)

Una gran cantidad de personas se reunieron en la sala del consejo, estaban los líderes de los principales clanes de la aldea; el Hyūga con Hiashi; El Inuzuka con Tsume; El clan Sarutobi con Hiruzen como representante y como Ex Hokage; El Nara con Shikaku; El Akimichi con Choza; el Aburame con Shibi y el Yamanaka con Inoichi y además de los ancianos Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane y varios miembros civiles. Muchos de ellos estaban murmurando por qué (aunque suponían el porqué) de esta reunión mientras que otros esperaban a su Hokage para que explique los acontecimientos del día de ayer

De repente las puertas del consejo se abrieron bruscamente, y todas las conversaciones cesaron, un Yondaime Hokage con una cara de pocos amigos entró a la sala del consejo y tomó asiento, miró hacia al frente y vio que todos tenían en sus caras expresiones confusas, decidió tomar palabra y dijo.

"Como saben ayer fue el día más terrible para nuestra aldea, fuimos atacados por el Kyūbi, causando daños y estragos en nuestra aldea, además de innumerables bajas civiles como también shinobis" dijo calmadamente, ahora contaría todo lo que paso a su consejo, pero claro omitiendo algunas cosas, como el ataque del hombre enmascarado y el hecho de que sello el poder del Kyūbi en su hijo Menma.

Al terminar su relato las expresiones en la cara de los miembros del consejo eran varias, algunos tenían caras tranquilas, otros llenos de furia y odio, otros tenían tristeza y uno tenía una cara de felicidad (oh lo que este hombre podría hacer).

Al terminar su relato, los miembros del consejo civil juntos con algunos del consejo Shinobi clamaban por la cabeza del niño demonio, antes de que pierda el control y mate a todos los que estén en la aldea. Pero antes de que todo salga de control alguien tomo la palabra.

"Pobres ilusos" dijo alguien en la sala, todos callaron y vieron a Danzo parándose de su asiento, muchos se preguntaron que tenía en mente, pero Minato y Hiruzen sabían muy bien lo que quería hacer, por lo tanto Danzo continuó, "¿Que no lo entienden?, podríamos hacer de este niño la más grande arma que Konoha podría tener, con mi entrenamiento él protegerá a esta aldea sin que él se oponga" dijo tranquilamente, estaba a punto de continuar pero Hiruzen tomó la palabra calmadamente.

"Danzo entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero él es tan solo un bebe, no podemos considerarlo como un arma, deberíamos solo dejar que tenga una vida tranquila y cuando tenga la edad suficiente pueda entrar a la academia y cuando se gradué ya podrá ser alguien que querrá proteger a esta aldea" finalizó Hiruzen.

Minato quería entregar al niño demonio a Danzo, pero sabía que el solo lo usaría como arma personal y eso no era algo que podía aceptar. Todo su esfuerzo y el sacrificio de Kushina seria en vano, entonces él tomó la palabra y dijo.

"Sandaime-sama tiene razón, no podemos considerarlo un arma, por lo menos no aún, por lo tanto, como el niño no tiene padres, lo pondré en un orfanato y ahí los encargados se ocuparan de él, además el no podrá ser adoptado, no quiero que nadie de ustedes lo tenga en sus clanes y quieran considerarlo como un arma también, se quedara ahí hasta que sea conveniente" finalizó Minato, él quería solo quería clavar un kunai en ese demonio pero no podía, tendría que aguantarse ese odio, por el bien de la aldea, Minato entonces continuó con unas últimas palabras. "Por lo tanto doy concluida a esta reunión pueden retirarse a sus hogares", con un "Hai Hokage-sama" los miembros comenzaron a retirarse, excepto Hiruzen y Minato, el primero miraba a su Hokage con una mirada triste.

"Minato sabes muy bien que las palabras de aquí se expandirán en toda la aldea, y en muy poco tiempo sabrán que él es el contenedor del Kyūbi, deberías-"pero antes de que pueda continuar Minato lo interrumpió bruscamente golpeando la mesa donde estaba "Él no es su contenedor, es el maldito demonio, tomó el cuerpo de mi hijo, debería haberlo matado, pero no puedo ignorar el sacrificio de mi hijo y Kushina, si los habitantes de este pueblo hacen algo con él pues que lo hagan, ese demonio no morirá fácilmente, el no querrá abandonar este lugar tan pronto, asigna a uno de tus ANBU personales si quieres protegerlo pero no podrá ser más de uno" terminó con una mirada llena de odio.

Hiruzen solo suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "Eso hare, pero espero que tan solo no te arrepientas en el futuro." al terminar eso Hiruzen salió de la sala y llamo a uno de sus ANBU para que proteja al pequeño.

Mientras tanto Minato aún estaba en la sala con unos pensamientos nada buenos _"Maldito demonio algún día descubriré como puedo deshacerme de ti sin que tú puedas revivir nuevamente, y cuando llegue ese día personalmente te asesinare" _luego se levantó y desapareció en un destello para llegar a su casa, aún tenía un hijo a quien cuidar, y no podía fallar esta vez.

5 años después- 10 de octubre

Un niño pequeño de 5 años de cabello rojizo con marcas en la mejilla y un aspecto más bien desnutrido, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, mientras se preguntaba_, "¿Que he hecho? ¿Por qué las personas me odian tanto? ¿Por qué siempre me golpeaban tanto el día de mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué nadie me reconoce?" _Este niño se llamaba Naruto, aunque no tuviera un apellido estaba contento de por lo menos tener un nombre, se preguntaba si sus padres también lo odiaban y solo le pusieron un nombre y luego desaparecieron.

Pero él ya estaba cansado, cansado de esta aldea, se prometió que algún día haría pagar a todos y a cada uno de los habitantes, nadie le mostró compasión, por lo que él si llegaba a ser fuerte algún día tampoco mostraría compasión por estas personas despreciables.

Por lo tanto continúo su recorrido, debería tener cuidado de no toparse con los borrachos que abundaban este día o podría pagarla muy caro, tenía hambre y bastante, había sido expulsado del orfanato hace 2 años, y solo comía lo que encontraba entre las basuras de los restaurantes y puestos de comida, quería poder tener un maldito cumpleaños normal, como esos que veía en el orfanato, pero nunca le festejaron uno, siempre le decían _"Maldito demonio tu no mereces nada"_ y a continuación siempre terminaban golpeándolo y dándole diminutas porciones de comida.

Por lo tanto después de salir del orfanato a veces intentaba robar algunas manzanas del puesto de verduras para poder calmar un poco el estómago, pero cuando lo descubrían, le daban palizas muy grandes, pero valía la pena si es que podía calmar un poco a su estómago.

Aunque él ya estaría muerto si no fuera por cierto ente sobrenatural que habitaba en su cuerpo, pero él no estaba al tanto de esto, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que él entró a una zona donde estaban festejando la victoria de su amado Yondaime contra el zorro demonio. Al doblar en una esquina, uno de los que estaban ahí se percató de su presencia y dijo.

"Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, si no es nada más que el maldito demonio, ¿acaso vienes a terminar lo que no pudiste hace 5 años?" siempre le decían eso, pero él no entendía por qué decían eso; los demás que estaban con ese hombre se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Naruto con odio y malicia, uno de ellos dijo "Hoy será el día que nos desharemos de este maldito demonio y seremos héroes en esta aldea" entonces él saco una navaja y al decir esto otro grupo se acercó a ellos y comenzaron a rodear Naruto, quien entró en pánico, mientras se preguntaba que le iban a hacer. Tenía que correr, escapar de ellos y ocultarse en uno de sus lugares secretos.

Él logro escabullirse, pero estos hombres no dejarían que se escape fácilmente, así que ellos comenzaron a perseguirlo, era como una turba de 20 personas la cual lo estaban persiguiendo a toda velocidad.

Naruto se maldecía, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera tenido más poder, nada de esto hubiera pasado, él pensó que debería dejar de correr y morir de una vez, si esta siempre será su vida, lo mejor sería dejar de intentar, entonces él empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos mientras corría a todo lo que podía, pero sus piernas eran muy pequeñas y eventualmente esos hombres lo atraparían, pero luego se pensó algo_, "No, nunca me rendiré, aún tengo que hacer pagar a estos bastardos, solo tengo que correr y lograr escapar, maldición, ¡ojala fuera más fuerte!"_, había corrido tanto que llego a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, pero para su desgracia él había tropezado y las personas lo alcanzaron, entonces un hombre se acercó a él, lo tomó del cuello y dijo.

"¡Ja! Maldito demonio ahora ya no podrás escapar, cuando acabemos contigo seremos los héroes de esta aldea y tal vez tengamos hasta nos paguen algo por matarte", este hombre tenía un aliento de los 1000 demonios, era obvio que estaba ebrio, pero Naruto no podía decir nada, ese hombre lo estaba agarrando muy duro del cuello, él hombre entonces lo lanzó al suelo y procedió a golpearlo fuertemente, los otros también empezaron a acercarse, ya que también querían hacer algo al niño demonio, no dejarían que ese hombre tenga toda la diversión, por lo que empezaron a patearlo, lazarle piedras, y el hombre que lo descubrió al principio empezó a apuñalarlo en sus piernas, Naruto no podía hacer nada, estaba muriendo.

Pero entonces Naruto se dio cuenta que despertó en otro lugar, estaba en una lugar que parecía una alcantarilla, la cual tenía varias goteras, además Naruto no sentía ningún dolor en este lugar, salvo un ardor en los ojos, creyó que ya estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, hasta que oyó un ruido y él se acercó al lugar donde provenía ese ruido, se oían como gruñidos, entonces, al llegar vio una enorme jaula con una papel con la palabra "sello", se acercó a la jaula para oír.

"**Al fin nos vemos mocoso, veo que estas en problemas" **dijo una voz, se oía furiosa, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba dirigida a él, procedió a acercarse y dijo con voz tranquila. "¿Quién eres tú?" quería saber, esta cosa fuese lo que fuese estaba hablando con él, y por primera vez no escuchaba odio en sus palabras, por lo menos no dirigidas a él. El ser habló con voz ronca otra vez **"¿Quién soy? Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tú debes sobrevivir mocoso, si tu mueres yo también moriré."** Dijo él.

Naruto lo vio por unos segundos más y luego se cruzó de brazos "Hn, si no me dices quien eres no haré nada, además ¿que podría hacer?, esos hombres me atraparon, no soy fuerte como para hacer algo, no sé qué puedo hacer" termino agachando la cabeza y apretando sus puños fuertemente.

El Kyūbi gruñó y lo miró fijamente **"Esta bien, soy el Kyūbi no Yoko, pero antes de que hagas preguntas debemos sobrevivir a esto, no te preocupes por tus heridas yo me encargare de eso, tu solo tienes que encargarte de esas personas, ya se te ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro"** termino con una sonrisa divertida, pero Naruto no podía ver ya que detrás de esos barrotes era bien oscuro, se sorprendió al escuchar que era el Kyūbi, ¿que no se suponía que el Yondaime lo mato? Tal vez él vivía dentro de él, y esa era la razón por lo cual lo odiaban tanto, pero no era tiempo de hacer preguntas, tenía que sobrevivir, y después podría hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera.

"Está bien, ¿puedes ayudarme, puedes hacer algo?" preguntó, él también quería sobrevivir, tenía que hacer pagar a todos los que vivían en esta aldea, a todos y a cada uno. El Kyūbi lo miró y asintió**. "Si, no te preocupes lo tengo todo cubierto", **luego de eso Naruto desapareció de ese lugar y reapareció donde la mayoría de los hombres ya pararon de golpearlo, muchos tenían miradas satisfechas en sus rostros, pero todo cambio cuando oyeron un gruñido, el cual provenía de Naruto, ellos se dieron la vuelta y uno de ellos dijo.

"Parece que el chico demonio no se da por vencido, parece que debemos matarlo de una buena vez" al terminar sacó una navaja y se acercó a él con el deseo de a apuñalarlo en el corazón, al estar más cerca, el hombre notó algunas cosas desconcertantes, primero que sus ojos ya no eran de color rojizo, más bien era de color purpura con forma anillada, y una capa rojiza empezó a envolverlo y a curarlo rápidamente, el hombre se asustó, trato de correr pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Naruto se levantó con un gruñido, lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer a estas personas que le causaron tanto daño, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ya no estaba consciente de sus actos, él solo escucho unas palabras en su mente y las repitió._ "Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino)"_, al decir esas palabras las cosas sucedieron rápidamente, todas esas personas fueron lanzadas y aplastadas con una fuerza que nunca se imaginaron que podría tener alguien, la fuerza fue tan sorprendente que los termino aplastando, a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

En ese instante Naruto se desmayó mientras que sus ojos retornaban al color rojizo tradicional, mientras él descansaba en el centro de un cráter que él había causado con su técnica, mientras que alguien dentro de él sonreía maliciosamente **_"Esto se pondrá interesante para los dos Naruto" _**terminó con una gran sonrisa oscura en el que se podían ver sus afilados dientes.

A los lejos un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara poco convencional observaba detenidamente todo esto y pensó _"Debo informar a Danzo-sama de esto" _y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Dejo a Naruto ahí, el lugar donde estaban estaba bien alejado de los suburbios, y las personas tardarían mucho en encontrarlo, mientras él informaba a su señor de los hechos y luego lo recogía tranquilamente.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bueno este es el prólogo de la historia que estoy haciendo, quiero decir que me decidí, Naruto será entrenado en la Raíz, pero no podrán romperlo, ya sabrán más tarde porque, Naruto solo los utilizara para poder hacerse más fuerte, , si, esta historia será un Dark Naruto, será un harem, pero aclaro que no estarán ni Hinata ni Sakura, Ah sí y Naruto tiene el rinnegan, tardara en dominarlo, el no tendrá ningún amor por Konoha, y solo se quedara aquí por un tiempo, ah y él va a poder activar y desactivar cuando quiera su rinnegan.**

**Si están leyendo en otro foro quiero avisar que posiblemente tendrá Lemons por lo que tal vez no lo publique en tu foro por que tengan una sección +18, tendrás que leerlo en Fanfiction, dejare abajo un link de mi usuario**

**Hasta la próxima y comenten.**


	2. Capitulo 1

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando **_"Esto sabe peor que mierda"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Raíz HQ –minutos más tarde

"Con que eso fue lo que sucedió Torune" - dijo Danzo mientras observaba fijamente a uno de sus más leales miembros de Raíz quien estaba arrodillado frente a él, "Y supongo que nadie se percató de la otra misión que te he asignado" continuó Danzo entrecerrando su único ojo visible peligrosamente, Torune quien conocía muy bien el carácter de su líder en cuanto a misiones fallidas rápidamente contestó. - "Hai Danzo-sama, el ANBU asignado por el Sandaime para proteger al joven Naruto nunca se percató de nada, es más lo único que podrían encontrar de él sería su equipo ninja, pero también me he encargado de eso" concluyó Torune, no queriendo despertar la furia de su líder.

Danzo levantó la vista nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba, movió su cabeza un poco para mirar nuevamente a Torune y dijo - "Pues ve y trae al joven Naruto a este lugar no queremos que alguien más lo encuentre y puedan pensar algo mal de nuestra pequeña arma" concluyó Danzo saliendo de la habitación con un sonrisa en su rostro - _"Espléndido, después de todo si puede utilizar el poder del Kyūbi y parece más de lo que me había imaginado, para lanzar a tantas personas con tan solo chakra, jaja, estúpido Minato, puedes engañar al resto de la población pero no a mí, tu pequeño Menma puede tener casi todo el poder del Kyūbi pero sin la conciencia del mismo le sería imposible controlar tanto poder, tu tan solo hiciste las cosas más fáciles para mí pero, ahora solo tengo que encargarme Naruto-kun y luego eliminar esas patéticas emociones"_ pensó Danzo, si… él se imaginaba a sí mismo en un futuro no muy lejano como el Hokage.

Paisaje Mental de Naruto - 5 horas después de los acontecimientos

Naruto despertó en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba hace unas horas, creyó que todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas tan solo fue una pesadilla pero fue la cruda realidad, ahora era tiempo de hacer las preguntas y obtener las respuestas, tal vez algo bueno podría salir de todo esto. Con eso en mente Naruto nuevamente caminó por los complicados pasillos de su subconsciente, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la enorme jaula, antes de que pudiera decir nada otra voz se apresuró a decir algo.

"**Así que sobrevivimos, para serte sincero no creí que hubieras sido capaz de hacer tal carnicería, sin duda esos ojos tuyos son algo de cuidado"** dijo el Kyūbi perezosamente, entonces él se percató de que Naruto estaba acercándose y se detuvo justo frente a su jaula y habló "¿De qué diablos hablas?, no recuerdo nada de lo que haya pasado después de estar aquí, además, ¿qué tienen mis ojos?" preguntó Naruto, la verdad es que él no tenía idea, ¿carnicería? ¿Sus ojos? El quería que empiece a responder a sus preguntas, estaba bastante cansado de esto.

El Kyūbi solo soltó una risa ante la inquietud de su inquilino y respondió- **"Parece que no recuerdas nada, mi conjetura seria por que estabas en un estado de shock y el momento en el que hiciste lo que hiciste no te percataste de nada, y con respecto a tus ojos…"** dijo el Kyūbi mientras esperaba segundos para dar un poco más de drama - **"Tienes los ojos de mi padre, solo puedo decir eso, él lo llamaba el Rinnegan, pero no se mucho sobre ellos, tu tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta que es lo que puede hacer, yo solo estoy al tanto de que puede crear cosas de la nada y dar conciencias a esas cosas, pero para que tu llegues a hacer eso te tomara bastante tiempo"** el Kyūbi finalizo a la espera de que su contenedor preguntara algo más… y no le defraudo.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Tú tienes un padre? ¿Y yo tengo el Rinegen?-" "**Rinnegan mocoso" "**Si lo que sea, Rinnegan, ¿y eso puede crear cosas de la nada y yo tengo que descubrir que más puede hacer?" Preguntó Naruto, el Kyūbi asintió con la cabeza y Naruto prosiguió "¡Esto es jodidamente genial!, con estos ojos podré hacer lo que siempre quise, vengarme de esta maldita aldea y ser el más fuerte de todos, pero viniendo al caso yo no veo nada diferente en mis ojos" él había visto todo este momento su reflejo en el agua y podía ver claramente que sus ojos eran los mismos rojos color sangre, el Kyūbi entonces habló para calmar a su contenedor -**"Eso es porque lo tienes desactivado en estos momentos, para poder usarlo primero tendrás que aprender a utilizar correctamente tu chakra y poder canalizar chakra en tus ojos y así podrías activarlos. Necesitaras entrenamiento y lastimosamente yo no puedo ofrecerte eso, tendrás que buscar ayuda en alguien más."** al oír esto Naruto se desinfló al instante, ¿quién demonios lo ayudaría en este lugar?, el tan solo es el 'Maldito demonio´.

Decidió dejar al lado este inconveniente por ahora, ya que algo se le ocurrirá más tarde, entonces él continuó haciendo más preguntas- "Ahora si serias tan amable y decirme por qué no estás muerto, y cómo es que terminaste dentro de mi cuerpo para empezar" preguntó Naruto, esto fue lo que él se había preguntado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, así que decidió esperar a la respuesta del Kyūbi.

El Kyūbi dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a mirar hacia Naruto – **"Bueno para empezar yo soy un ser compuesto solo de chakra, no me pueden matar, solo desapareceré y volveré a nacer en otro lugar después de un cierto tiempo, lo único que tu patético padre pudo hacer para contenerme fue sellar mi conciencia dentro de ti y el resto de mi poder dentro de tu pequeño hermanito o eso fue lo que él creyó" **nuevamente Naruto estaba confundido, y esta vez aún más que antes, esperen... ¿él dijo que tenía un padre y un hermano? Oh no, el no querría decir eso, ¿o sí? ¡Maldita sea que sí!

El Kyūbi al ver la expresión de realización de su contenedor solo pudo soltar una risa y agregó – **"Jaja pequeño ningen, me sorprende que no te hayas percatado de algo tan simple, eres la viva imagen de ese bastardo Yondaime y su estúpido hijo, tu tan solo sufriste de algunas, llamémosle "modificaciones" al albergar solo mi conciencia y tan poco poder mío"- **el Kyūbi declaró esperando el estallido de su contenedor, pero después de unos momentos no pasó nada, entonces se concentró en él y se percató que Naruto estaba completamente quieto – **_"Hmm creo que no tuve que decirle eso aún" _**pensó el Kyūbi, el no veía nada malo en decir algo así, espero pacientemente hasta que su contendedor habló nuevamente "Así que… ¿El Yondaime Hokage es mi padre?...¿y el pequeño…'príncipe mi hermano?'..." preguntó Naruto hablando pausadamente.

Kyūbi alzo una ceja en la confusión, **_"Creí haberlo dejado claro" _**pensó nuevamente, pero luego Naruto estallo en risas "Jajajaajaja, genial, ahora si tengo motivos más grandes para matar a ese bastardo, no me importa cuáles fueron sus motivos por el cual me abandono o porque hizo lo que hizo, eso ya es el pasado, ahora solo tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ofrezca entrenamiento y hacer lo que él me diga… por lo menos durante un tiempo hasta que ya no sea necesario, pero aún tengo unas preguntas, dime, porque atacaste esta aldea y porque diablos eres tan pequeño, ¿que no eras del tamaño de una montaña? Preguntó Naruto, ahora que podía ver detrás de esos barrotes, y se había preguntado por qué era tan pequeño, y si este era el infame Kyūbi que estuvo por destruir la aldea.

Por otro lado el Kyūbi no se tomó muy a gusto a esta pregunta y gruño furiosamente. **"Maldito mocoso, ¡ten cuidado con lo que dices! Pequeño o no aun puedo matarte fácilmente, y soy de este tamaño por que el bastardo de tu papito solo sello una diminuta parte de mi poder junto con mi conciencia, en cuanto a lo otro… pues no estoy muy seguro. Tu madre… mi anterior Jinchūriki estaba a punto de darte a luz, tome esa oportunidad para poder escapar, no me malinterpretes, yo no quería atacar a esta aldea yo solo quería salir de aquí y alejarme lo más que podía de los malditos humanos, no quería volver a ser sellado, pero luego, no estoy muy seguro de lo que paso, logre escapar pero lo único que pude ver fue ver esos malditos ojos y un chakra igual de despreciable que el de Madara Uchiha, luego tu padre me sello y ahora estoy hablando aquí contigo"** finalizó el Kyūbi.

Naruto pudo entender casi todo, su madre… ojala y no hubiera sido una maldita como su padre, nunca le haría daño de que por lo menos su madre no lo despreciara, pero luego preguntaría sobre ella al Kyūbi. Así que continuó "¿A que te refieres con 'ojos malditos'?" preguntó Naruto y el Kyūbi rápidamente contestó **"Es el Sharingan es un Doujutsu como el tuyo, descienden del Rikudō Sennin, el creador del mundo ninja… mi padre, pero no quiero darte clases de historia, si quieres saber más de eso tendrás que preguntar a alguien mocoso." **respondió el Kyūbi, ya estaba cansado, él quería que interrogatorio termine rápidamente, aún estaba muy cansado después de 5 años, pero no estaría tan cansado hasta los próximos 2 años. Pero luego lo que dijo Naruto lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente "Así que… solamente debemos recuperar tu poder y luego podremos destruir esta aldea, llevara años pero valdrá la pena... ¿o tu estas en desacuerdo con esto bola de pelos?" preguntó Naruto seriamente, ahora tenía más oportunidades que antes, pareciera que el destino estaba de su lado una vez en su vida.

El Kyūbi no pudo evitar sonreír y contestó "**Parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien gaki"**, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego miró hacia su alrededor y vio el lugar donde estaba, él no podía tener a un aliado suyo en un lugar como este.

El Kyūbi alzo una ceja curioso en lo que estaba queriendo hacer Naruto, pero luego vio algo que lo sorprendió, las alcantarillas habían cambiado a una Konoha actual, sorprendentemente era igual en todos los sentidos, se dio cuenta que creció bastante y además de estar encima de la montaña Hokage y luego miro confuso a su contenedor quien prosiguió a hablar "Considera una parte de mi pago por ayudarme en un futuro, memorice cada calle de esta aldea porque algún día me beneficiaria , además logre aumentar tu tamaño considerablemente, no creí que fuera posible pero creo que es porque estas en mi mente y pude cambiar eso de ti, ahora solo depende de ti a quien quieras agregar a este lugar, creo que tienes el suficiente poder para hacer eso, ahora voy a retirarme, que tengas un buen día Kyūbi" declaró Naruto, el Kyūbi rápidamente salió de su conmoción al oír esto y rápidamente llamó a Naruto

**"Espera!, mi nombre es Kurama mocoso, fue un placer conocerte"** dijo el Kyūbi, Naruto asintió y empezó a desaparecer "Ya hablaremos Kurama, adiós" y luego de eso Naruto desapareció de ese lugar, el Kyūbi mientras tanto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y prosiguió a probar lo que Naruto le dijo **_"¿Puedo agregar a quien quiera en este lugar?"_** se preguntó Kurama y para probar su punto dos personas aparecieron, cada uno en distintas maneras, el primero apareció en un destello amarillo y el otro en un vórtice, el primero dijo "Alto ahí zorro demonio, ya no causaras más estragos en esta aldea yo como el Hokage la defenderé y me encargare de ti" dijo mientras que el otro continuó "Ah mi pequeña mascota, lograste escapar pero no te preocupes, ya estarás bajo mi poder nuevamente como siempre tuvo que ser" finalizo, el Kyūbi no pudo dejar de sonreír y solo agregó mentalmente **_"Amo a mi Jinchūriki!"_**

Raíz HQ 5 horas después

Naruto empezó a moverse nuevamente, pareciera que estaba completamente curado de las heridas que le habían causado esos pobres bastardos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado horas antes, ahora estaba en una habitación , sin ventanas, con una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama en donde estaba se dio cuenta que había un plato con galletas, ademas un vaso de leche, él se encogió de hombros y se lo comió rápidamente, si alguien lo puso ahí era para que lo coma, ¿no? Además tenía mucha hambre, así que no le importo, entonces él volvió a recostarse en la cama, la cual era muy cómoda, y él aun recordaba todo de lo que había hablado con Kurama, aunque también se preguntada ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, él trato de abrirla pero estaba llaveada, maldijo suavemente y espero a que alguien llegue y abra la maldita puerta, no espero mucho, ya que rápidamente entró en la habitación un hombre que se veía bastante viejo, con vendas alrededor de uno de sus ojos, un traje de color negro y uno de sus brazos dentro y el otro lo tenía en un bastón, este hombre ademas tenía una expresión en blanco, y Naruto no podía ver nada en este hombre, ni odio ni desprecio, nada, solo una mirada neutra.

Naruto lo miró por unos segundos más y luego preguntó "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué hago en este lugar?" dijo Naruto, no sabía quién era este hombre y qué era lo que quería, por lo que decidió esperar a que él responda. Danzo quien aún mantenía su expresiones faciales en blanco respondió calmadamente "Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura, Naruto-kun, y estas aquí porque he visto que eres alguien muy prometedor, puedo ver en tus ojos que deseas poder, y yo puedo darte eso, con mi entrenamiento serás una de las personas más fuerte de la aldea… _y mi arma personal_" lo último lo agregó mentalmente, no quería asustarlo y arruinar todo.

Naruto lo miro por unos segundos y dijo "Bueno pareces que conoces al 'pequeño demonio', pero que ganas tú al entrenarme, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?" preguntó.

Danzo la verdad estaba sorprendido, este niño era muy inteligente y él se encargaría personalmente de que sea uno de sus mejores agentes, por lo tanto respondió. "Por favor no me compares con esos tontos aldeanos Naruto-kun, yo siempre estuve consiente de tu potencial, pero lastimosamente nuestro querido Yondaime nunca dejo que me acerque a ti, pero los acontecimientos de hace unas horas hicieron que yo pueda acercarme a ti Naruto-kun, yo puedo entrenarte y hacer de ti uno de los shinobis más fuertes que esta aldea haya producido, ¿y lo que yo quiero? pues es simple, que tú te hagas fuerte y que protejas a esta aldea con todas tus fuerzas" concluyó Danzo tendiendo su mano a Naruto.

Por su parte Naruto estaba pensando en esto _"¡Ja! ¿Proteger a la aldea? Pff, pero es una buena oportunidad, tan solo diré que estoy de acuerdo, el no necesita saber nada mas de mí, recibiré su entrenamiento y cuando esté listo podré salir de este lugar"_ .Con una gran sonrisa Naruto estrechó su mano con la de Danzo, a la espera de su entrenamiento, mientras seguía a Danzo por los pasillos del lugar donde se encontraba, le importaba muy poco, siempre y cuando le den entrenamiento y comida no se quejaría. Danzo por su parte estaba muy feliz y tenía sus propios pensamientos_. "Sii solo espera unos años Minato y el puesto Hokage será mío" _si, Danzo tenía sus propios planes, lástima que nunca se cumplirían.

Raíz HQ 3 años más tarde

Un niño de 8 años de unos 127cm aproximadamente, con un uniforme ANBU estándar de color negro, ademas de una máscara 'Oni' de color negra, estaba sentado y silbando tranquilamente encima de una pila de ANBUs de Raíz, algunos inconscientes y otros con heridas graves. Después de unos segundos Danzo empezó a salir de un cuarto con una mirada de desaprobación en su rostro. "Oni, te dije claramente que no utilices ese estilo con miembros de Raíz." Dijo ahora a plena vista.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, soltó un suspiro y respondió - "Oye no me culpes, solo quería probar si podía utilizar nuevamente este estilo sin matar a nadie, además no lo he utilizado con mi Kenjutsu, si lo hacía no tendrías una pila de personas completas, sino una de brazos y piernas" el estilo _Bōnkurasshā (rompe huesos)_ era una técnica terrible, aunque al principio era solo una técnica taijutsu que consistía atacar y romper los huesos del oponente, donde se encuentran los huesos más débiles y a este niño se le hacía extremadamente fácil por su rara flexibilidad, pero después de un tiempo se le ocurrió combinar este estilo con kenjutsu y agregando técnicas de viento o rayo a su estilo kenjutsu lo hacia una técnica totalmente peligrosa.

Danzo no estaba seguro si podría bloquear uno de esos ataques y salir ileso, cualquiera que quisiera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con este niño estaría muerto. Danzo negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar - "Esta bien, creo que tienes razón, pero recuerda no volver a usar ese estilo con nadie de la Raíz, sígueme tengo una importante misión para ti" dijo Danzo mientras se volteaba, Naruto no podía evitar sonreír, este viejo tonto nunca pudo aplicar su estúpido Sello maldito en él, ni tampoco romperlo mentalmente, tenía que agradecer a Kurama por todo eso, ademas él aún recordaba cómo fue aquel día cuando Danzo intento aplicarle el sello.

_Flashback hace un año y medio_

Naruto estaba practicando algunas técnicas Fūton y Raiton que Danzo le había proveído, quien lo hubiera imaginado, pareciera que el Rinnegan le dio la habilidad de controlar los 5 elementos, pero su elemento más fuerte era el Fūton, fue una gran sorpresa, en especial para Danzo, quien justo en estos momentos se estaba acercando donde se encontraba Naruto.

Naruto sintió su presencia y paró rápidamente todo lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y preguntó. "¿En que puedo ayudarte Danzo-sama?" dijo Naruto cortésmente, aun necesitaba a este viejo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para realizar sus planes, aun le tocaba esperar.

Danzo odiaba esto de él, ¿cómo demonios siempre se percataba de su presencia? Ni siquiera era un sensor y además de eso, él suprimía bastante su chakra para que le sea más difícil detectarlo pero aun así siempre lo hacía, tal vez era un sensor, y tal vez debería explotar esa habilidad suya mucho más, le sería conveniente en un futuro.

Danzo dejo sus pensamientos para más tarde y habló – "Naruto quiero que vengas conmigo tengo algo que darte." Naruto al oír esto se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, tal vez ahora le daría algunas técnicas Doton, necesitaba algunas.

Rápidamente llegaron a una sala en la que habían muchos miembros de Raíz todos inclinados ante su "líder" pobres estúpidos, Naruto se preguntó qué demonios hacían todos estos aquí, era raro a ver tantos miembros de Raíz reunidos en un lugar, pero él no dijo nada y continuó siguiendo a Danzo, hasta que se detuvieron justo enfrente a un escritorio.

Danzo sacó una especie de pergamino, escribió algo con su sangre, luego lo volvió a guardar y prosiguió a hablar. "Hoy estamos reunidos aquí porque tendremos a un nuevo miembro entre nosotros, un miembro del que estoy seguro del que todos han oído hablar, está justo aquí con ustedes, el niño de los 5 elementos, Naruto" dijo Danzo, muchos de los miembros comenzaron a murmurar pero una mirada de Danzo hizo cesar las conversaciones, luego el continuó "Naruto tu entrada a Raíz una inédita desde nuestra fundación, ya que tu pareces no valorar los lazos no será necesario aplicar en ti el "entrenamiento especial", y ya que cumples férvidamente las misiones asignadas, te declaro oficialmente como un miembro de la Raíz" dijo Danzo.

Naruto no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿tantas personas solamente para esto? ¿Y que no era hace bastante tiempo un miembro de Raíz? Pareciera que estaba equivocado, Naruto entonces se encogió de hombros y contestó – "Gracias Danzo-sama", Danzo entonces prosiguió a hablar, "De ahora en más tus compañeros te llamaran por el nombre clave _Oni" _Danzo entonces le entregó una máscara y una traje negro ANBU, Naruto creyó que todo estaba hecho, pero Danzo le hizo una seña para que se acerque y él lo hizo así. "Oni por favor saca tu lengua" dijo Danzo, al principio Naruto no confiaba, ¿qué demonios quería hacer con su lengua? Pero luego creyó que no sería nada malo y la sacó, Danzo entonces prosiguió a tocar el centro de su lengua con la punta de sus dedos y luego dijo "Está todo listo ahora, ¡retírense!" con un "Hai Danzo-sama" todos en la habitación se retiraron de ese lugar dejando solo a Danzo ahí quien sonreía victoriosamente – _"Ahora si tendré un completo control sobre ti Naruto jaja, y no podrás hacer nada"_ pensó Danzo mientras se dirigía a hacer sus cosas.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba teniendo una conversación con Kurama _"Oye Kurama, ¿sabes qué demonios quiso hacer ese viejo?"_- Naruto pregunto, Kurama gruño y contestó **"Si, lo sé, quería colocarte un sello donde te toco, parece que controlarte si algún día te revelabas contra él, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso después de que saliste de la habitación, nunca nadie más controlara al gran Kyubi no Yoko, y espero que tu no dejes que eso te pase tampoco"** dijo el Kurama, Naruto frunció el ceño al oír esto y contestó mentalmente _"Sabes muy bien que a nosotros nadie nos controla, ese viejo estúpido creyó que estaría roto mentalmente después de todas esas torturas, aunque también debo de agradecerte a ti, tal vez si no me curabas tan rápido estaría perdido en estos momentos, aunque debo agradecerle a ese viejo, esas torturas ayudaron a fortalecer mi cuerpo y ahora prácticamente me es difícil sentir algún tipo de dolor_" dijo Naruto, la verdad sea dicha era que odiaba las sesiones de "entrenamiento" de Danzo, eran una maldita carnicería, pero él ya no lo hacía, ya que parecía que se había cansado de tratar romperlo física y mentalmente, pero ahora había intentado controlarlo de otra manera, lastima para él, nada de lo que intentaba podría controlarlo.

Después de eso Naruto se dirigió a campo de entrenamiento, el cual estaba bien alejado, aún tenía que intentar dominar las técnicas de su Rinnegan, especialmente las técnicas de gravedad, ya se sabía algunas, pero el tiempo de espera de su Shinra _Tensei (Juicio Divino)__ y el __Banshō Ten'in (Atracción Celestial)_eran elevadas, tenía que hallar alguna forma de disminuir ese tiempo, 30 minutos era bastante y no lo ayudaría en una situación complicada si ya utilizo su tiro. Entonces prosiguió a meditar unas horas y luego tratar de levantar objetos solo con su elemento gravedad.

_Flashback fin_

Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruce su rostro, después de que el idiota de Danzo descubrió que no tenía el sello creyó que tan solo fallo al colocarlo, y luego intento hacerlo como 8 veces, y sin resultados positivos dejo de intentar, siempre mantenía esa cara inexpresiva, pero Naruto sabía que por dentro estaba hirviendo ya que se lamentaba de que "no podía controlar al chico demonio" jaja maldito estúpido, nadie controla a Naruto, tal vez el viejo por fin se dio cuenta y dejo de intentar.

Él salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación cuando lo "hizo miembro de la Raíz", Danzo se dio la vuelta y habló.

"_Oni_, esta misión que te asignare será muy importante, fallar no es un opción, debido a tu historial de misiones hechas y todas sin ningún inconveniente, te daré esta misión, el sigilo será la clave en esto, y ser detectado no es una opción, si lo hacen… bueno, tu tan solo evita ser detectado y no dejes ninguna una pista de que estuviste en ese lugar, ¿entendido?" dijo Danzo.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro en qué consistía la misión, pero por lo menos nunca eran misiones estúpidas y siempre podía matar a alguien, entonces Naruto respondió "Entendido, ¿pero cuál sería la misión?" preguntó Naruto, Danzo lo miró por unos segundos y prosiguió a hablar. "Exterminar al clan Uchiha" dijo Danzo, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos detrás de su máscara, se preguntó si de verdad estaba hablando enserio, ¡claro que sí! este viejo estúpido nunca decía tonterías.

Naruto se apresuró a hablar nuevamente y preguntó "¿Por qué exterminar al clan Uchiha? ¿Que no se suponía que esos malditos arrogantes 'todopoderosos' eran la mayor fuerza de la aldea? tu siempre dices que hay que tener lo mejor de lo mejor, y aunque odie admitirlo, esos copiones son muy buenos" Naruto habló y espero a la respuesta de Danzo.

Danzo golpeó con su bastón el suelo y respondió– "Eso se debe a que los Uchihas están planeando un golpe de estado, quieren derrocar al Hokage y hacerse con la aldea, eso no lo podemos permitir, el Hokage ya trato otras salidas, pero al final concluyó que mi solución sería más efectiva, tienes el permiso del Hokage, aunque originalmente alguien más estaba designada a esta tarea, decidimos distraerlo en otra misión, ese hombre es alguien de gran talento y no podemos permitir perder a alguien como el" dijo Danzo.

Naruto levanto una ceja ante esto, y se preguntó quién podría ser, hasta que se le vino a la mente una persona y lo dijo "Uchiha Itachi?" preguntó Naruto, en Raíz todos lo conocían, ese maldito bastardo sí que era famoso.

Danzo volvió a golpear el piso con su bastón para atraer la atención de Naruto y respondió – "Si, Uchiha Itachi, sus contribuciones hacia la aldea y su poder son algo que no se puede negar y que tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder, no te preocupes por él, el no volverá a la aldea hasta las próximas 2 semanas y cuando llegue ya será tarde, por eso esta misión te la encargo a ti, nadie es más sigiloso que tú, por lo que estoy seguro que podrás realizar esta misión sin problemas. Esta misión la realizaras en 2 días aproximadamente a las 5 de la tarde, tienes un plazo de 3 horas para terminar con esto, es una misión rango SS, si fallas y eres descubierto será tu cabeza, no subestimes a los Uchiha, si tienes una posibilidad de matar hazlo, recuerda no dejar a nadie vivo." entonces Danzo prosiguió a entregar un pergamino con los parámetros de la misión a Naruto, quien lo leyó rápidamente y luego lo quemó.

Danzo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a salir de la habitación – "Eres importante para la Raíz Oni, no falles en esta misión, sé que lo lograras." luego de eso salió de allí dejando solo a Naruto en ese lugar, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y empezó a hablar con cierto inquilino que ahora estaría saltando de felicidad –_ "Viejo estúpido 'eres importante para la Raíz' tch ya que no me puedes controlar por tus medios quieres que tenga un apego hacia ti, de todos modos, ¿oíste eso Kurama?"_ pensó Naruto y Kurama respondió – **"Mocoso tu sí que tienes suerte, tener el privilegio de exterminar a ese maldito clan, ahora puedo decir que te envidio, por lo menos podré ver toda esa masacre"** dijo Kurama con una gran sonrisa oscura en su rostro, mientras el aplastaba algunas casas de la Konoha mental de Naruto , luego continuó **"Ahora, ¿a qué esperas?, ve y prepárate mocoso, ten todo listo para esta gran misión tuya y no falles! Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en esta mugrosa aldea para luego poder salir de aquí." **Naruto gruñó con fastidio y contestó _"¿Quién diablos crees que soy?! Yo no fallo una misión, y no fallere solo por matar a unos estúpidos copiones, no te preocupes por esta misión, esto será pan comido, estos Uchiha confían bastante en sus ojos, pero antes de que ellos puedan activar sus preciados ojos ya estarán muertos, además unos cuantos clones nunca están de más, aunque me dan un dolor de cabeza terrible cuando los utilizo con el Rinnegan" _dijo Naruto frotándose inconscientemente la frente , el Kurama gruño y contestó –**"A veces creo que te haces del estúpido solo por diversión, sabes muy bien que cuando usas clones de sombra con tu Rinnegan compartes su punto de visión, por eso crees que te da dolor de cabeza, y eso es algo que tienes que solucionar"** Kurama finalizó, Naruto rodó los ojos al oír esto y contestó – _"No sé porque te amargas tanto, pero bueno dejemos eso de lado, hay que prepararse para esta misión"_ finalizó Naruto y procedió a prepararse para su pequeña y gran misión.

2 días después 4:50 pm

Naruto se encontraba bien escondido en el barrio del clan Uchiha y con su chakra suprimido para que ni el mejor sensor pudiera detectarlo. Ademas llevaba un equipo de batalla ANBU, con una katana japonesa de 55 cm aproximadamente atado a la espalda, él estaba observando tranquilamente a los Uchihas entrando en su barrio. Se acercaba la hora de la verdad y solo pudo pensar una cosa.

"_Es hora de actuar"_

* * *

**Notas:**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Naruto será el autor de la masacre del clan Uchiha, aquí no estará Tobi ya que el no supo nada de los nuevos planes de Danzo, Itachi no estará involucrado en esto, por lo tanto el no será un ninja renegado y no se unirá a Akatsuki, todo tiene una razón, también aviso que el pequeño Sasuke no morirá pero eso no quiera decir que no será traumatizado, tengo muchas cosas divertidas en mente para el kukuku, y antes de que digan, "Naruto matando a los Uchihas pff?" bueno solo tengo que decirles algo, jodanssss, este no es el Naruto estúpido del cannon, él sabe lo que hace, aun no agrego nada de Menma y los otros en mi fic, dentro de poco lo hare, y Sasuke aparecerá un momento antes de que todo esto comience,, lo del paisaje mental de Naruto lo hice así, vamos Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cómo quieres ser amigo de Kurama si lo tienes viviendo en unas alcantarillas?, por eso decidí darle el aspecto de Konoha a su Mindscape, y el kyubi con un poco de su chakra puede agregar a todas las personas que quiera y que odie kukuku, yo digo 5% del poder del kyubi sigue siendo mucho, bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap, adiós**


	3. Capitulo 2

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando **_"Esto sabe peor que mierda"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Torre Hokage – 2 horas antes de la masacre

Minato Namikaze, estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio firmando una pila de papeles, tenía mucho que pensar el día de hoy, en especial lo que estaba por suceder dentro de 2 horas. Se detuvo cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta y dijo. "Adelante", al abrirse la puerta Danzō Shimura hizo acto de su presencia, con una leve reverencia, él habló. "Hola Hokage-sama, veo que me ha llamado, ¿podría saber el motivo de esta pequeña reunión?" preguntó calmadamente, ahora sentándose en una silla frente del escritorio del Minato.

Minato lo observó durante unos segundos hasta que hizo una seña y sus ANBUs salieron de la habitación, el colocó un sello de privacidad y habló. "Danzō sabes muy bien porque te he llamado, estuve de acuerdo con el exterminio del clan Uchiha solo porque mantendríamos a Itachi en la aldea, y porque tú te ofreciste a mandar a tus Root, pero no me has dado ningún tipo de información sobre cuántos miembros mandaste a esta tarea, y tampoco me has dicho cómo operaran, sabes muy bien que todo esto debe ser la manera más discreta posible, y no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas a las autoridades de la aldea" finalizó Minato.

Danzō escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Hokage-sama, solo mande a un miembro de mis Root, y te puedo asegurar que este agente es uno de los mejores he visto, y déjame decirte que lo entrene personalmente" finalizó Danzō con un poco de orgullo en sus palabras. Minato levantó una ceja ante esto "¿Solo una persona? ¿Dime quien es este hombre que según tu es tan bueno?" preguntó Minato, le parecía muy raro que Danzō haga este tipo de cosas, siempre se encargaba de mandar una buena cantidad de Root en sus misiones más difíciles.

Danzō sonrió y respondió "Pero Hokage-sama, tú me has dado las misiones más difíciles para dárselas a este agente y déjame decirte que siempre ha regresado, creo que ya sabes de quien estoy hablando" Minato abrió los ojos en shock al oír y apretó los puños fuertemente _"Con que el maldito Demonio"_ pensó, Danzō estaba jugando que fuego y Minato sabía que él lo sabía. Pero entonces Danzō continuo hablando "No te preocupes Hokage-sama, Oni no fallara esta misión, no será diferentes a otras en las que ha estado, puedes confiar en él" dijo Danzō, miró a Minato a la espera de que diga algo más y lo que dijo no lo tenía preparado.

"Danzō, te he permitido conservar a ese chico solo porque confié en que tu serias capaz de eliminar sus sentimientos y mantenerlo bajo control, veo que eso no ha pasado, es más, se ha vuelto muy violento, por eso, cuando esta misión acabe lo estoy sacando de la Raíz" dijo Minato.

Danzō rápidamente pensó en algo y dijo "Hokage-sama si me permites, estoy entrenando a este muchacho para ser el defensor de este pueblo, no puedes sacarlo de la Raíz, ¿qué es lo que hará? sabes muy bien enloquecerá si es ya no obtiene misiones, ¿acaso piensas mandarlo a la academia? Eso no sería apropiado Hokage-sama" objetó Danzō, maldijo a Minato mentalmente, siempre tratando de estropear sus planes.

Minato pensó en estoy por un momento y luego respondió. "Si, eso es lo que planeo hacer, tampoco podemos permitir que lo hagas muy poderoso, no es recomendable, si es que él tiene un problema con esto tan solo lo encerraremos en los niveles más bajos de los cuarteles ANBU y nunca más verá la luz del día, ahora sal de mi vista, ¿o acaso quieres discutir sobre lo que dijo Sandaime-sama sobre la Raíz? Puedo dejar todo lo que estoy haciendo para hablar de eso." respondió Minato venenosamente, tenía que poner un alto a Danzō y al chico Demonio, ya vería después como organizar todo esto, tal vez podía ordenar a el chico Demonio que proteja a su hijo si es que alguien trataba de atacarlo, él sabía que esos estúpidos de Iwa querían hacer algo, pero aun no podía probar nada, solo tenía que esperar.

Danzō se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente, pero en su mente solo quería asesinar al bastardo que estaba frente suyo, tal vez podía probar su nueva adquisición y ordenar al estúpido Yondaime que se apuñale a sí mismo, pero no era conveniente, aun no, tenía algo más en mente para utilizar ese ojo, no lo podía usar en este bastardo.

Nuevamente se dio la vuelta sin esperar ningún tipo de orden para que pueda retirarse, y justo cuando estaba por salir Minato habló nuevamente. "Danzō, quiero que mandes al chico inmediatamente a este lugar después de que termine su misión, tengo una misión para él, se la daré personalmente, y espero que tu no estés enojado con esta decisión Danzō, es por el bien de la aldea" hizo un gesto para que Danzō pueda retirarse y así él lo hizo.

Danzō nuevamente de ese lugar para dirigirse a la base Raíz, mientras el tenia algunos pensamientos. "_Parece que tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru y su plan de invasión, tomara años, pero ese idiota caerá, y cuando eso pase Naruto-kun será mi arma personal y él no se podrá oponer"_ termino de pensar Danzō con una oscura sonrisa en su rostro.

Por su parte Minato también estaba maldiciendo a Danzō mentalmente _"¡Ese estúpido!, él sabía que sus Root serían acusados de traición después de acabar esto, pero mando a ese chico Demonio, sabe que no lo puedo matar o estaría en problemas ... ¡¿cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto?! ¡Maldito seas Danzō, y maldito seas tú también Demonio!""_ con eso Minato soltó un gran suspiro y vio la pila de papeles y pensó nuevamente. _"A veces me pregunto por qué acepte este estúpido puesto_" luego prosiguió con sus obligaciones.

Konohagakure no Sato - Academia Ninja

Un niño de cabellera rubia con puntas y ojos azules se encontraba discutiendo con un niño de cabellera negra-

"Sasuke te lo digo, mi padre es el hombre más genial en el mundo, no hay nadie más fuerte que él" dijo el niño, el ahora identificado Sasuke respondió. "Hmpf, Menma, mi padre es el jefe de los policías de la aldea, además de eso él es el jefe del clan Uchiha" el ahora identificado Menma gruñó y respondió "¿A si? Pues mi padre es el Hokage, y el no viene de ningún prestigioso clan y es más fuerte que cualquiera en tu clan" respondió cruzándose los brazos y teniendo una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, Sasuke gruñó también y respondió "¿Ah sí? Pues Itachi-nii superara a tu padre en unos años y luego yo lo superare, él es próximo candidato a Hokage por si no lo sabías." contrarrestó Sasuke, Menma estuvo a punto de decir algo pero alguien más gritó usando la infame técnica Cabeza Grande no Jutsu

"¡SILENCIO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!" gritó el profesor de la clase, Umino Iruka, un Chunnin que había perdido a sus padres en el ataque del Kyubi, tenía una gran cicatriz por la mitad de la nariz, la piel un poco oscura y su peinado la tenía atado y daba el aspecto a una piña. Ambos niños se detuvieron en el acto y miraron a su sensei sudando a balas. "L-lo s-se-sentimos Iruka-sensei, no quisimos hablar tan fuerte, ya sabes el Teme suele sacarme de quicio y no me pude controlar" respondió Menma. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y respondió "Tu eres el Teme, ¡Teme!". Iruka negó con la cabeza y nuevamente gritó.

"¡Ya basta!, muy bien clase, todo el mundo afuera haremos algunos ejercicios afuera" habiendo dicho eso, hizo un gesto a la clase para que se levante y lo siga, Menma y Sasuke se miraron y sonrieron entre sí, esperaron hasta que todos estén fuera y Menma fue el primero en hablar "Vaya no creí que funcionaria, estas clases de historia son aburridas, deberíamos estar practicando lanzamientos de kunai y tal vez algunos Sparrings, mi Otosan no me quiere entrenar aun él dice que tengo que 'vivir mi infancia', tengo que hacer todo por mi cuenta" termino Menma con un puchero en su rostro y cruzándose las brazos, luego Sasuke habló y dijo. "Te entiendo, mi Otosan tampoco quería enseñarme antes, pero creo que ahora cambió de parecer, ayer estaba supervisando mi entrenamiento con mi jutsu Katon." dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, Menma lo miro y preguntó. "¿Enserio? Vaya, tú tienes suerte, solo espero que mi Otosan también me enseñe dentro de poco algunos jutsus, pero dice que aún no estoy listo, pero bueno, vayamos con Iruka-sensei antes de que se enoje nuevamente" con eso dicho ambos salieron de la clase para tener un poco de práctica.

Con Naruto - hora de la masacre

"_Es hora de actuar" _pensó Naruto y se puso su máscara con forma de Zorro para cubrir su rostro además de estar usando un Henge para hacerle parecer una persona de mucha más altura

Salto en uno de los techos del edificio y dijo en su mente "_Estas listo Kurama?"_ preguntó Naruto, sabía que su inquilino estaría despierto para esto.

Kurama gruño y respondió **"Más que listo mocoso, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo"**, Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y respondió. _"Pues que lastima, sabes de repente tuve un ataque de moral, y mi moral y mi sentido del honor me dice que esto está mal, así que no lo haré"_ respondió Naruto seriamente, hubo silencio por unos segundos y luego se escuchó un estallido en risas **"Jajajajajajaja, ¡¿tu?! ¡¿Moral y Sentido del honor?! ¡Ja! No creí que fueras tan chistoso Naruto, pero bueno, fue muy divertido mocoso." **respondió Kurama limpiándose una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos.

Naruto gruño y respondió _"Bueno tú me conoces, el honor y la moral es para los samuráis, y yo no soy un maldito samurái_, pero bueno,_ es hora de ponerse serios, tengo algo que mostrarte, ¿recuerdas que me hablaste de tu padre que puede creer cosas de la nada y darles conciencia?"_ preguntó Naruto, Kurama asintió con la cabeza y Naruto prosiguió. _"Pues bien, aun no puedo crear cosas y darles conciencia, es jodidamente difícil, pero si puedo hacer algo parecido, al principio no tenía idea que podía hacer algo así, pero luego cuando ese idiota de Danzō me mostro los sellos para la técnica invocación y trato que firme uno de sus contratos sin éxito alguno descubrí que puedo invocar animales con solo imaginármelos, es una habilidad genial, mira te lo mostrare, esto será nuestra carta de triunfo"._ Dicho eso Naruto activo su rinnegan atreves de la máscara y grito mentalmente. "_Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)",_ al terminar su frase una pequeña nube de humo se formó, revelando a un pequeño camaleón, sus ojos también tenían el rinnegan.

Kurama presto atención hasta que decidió hablar. **"Muy bien mocoso, ¿que se supone que harás con esa pequeña criatura?, veo que tiene el Rinnegan, tu dijiste que te causaba dolor de cabeza cuando usabas los clones de sombra porque tenían el rinnegan y compartías su punto de visión, ¿acaso te aguantaras ahora?"** preguntó Kurama muy curioso.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió. _"Si pero esto es diferente a mis clones, yo puedo ordenar a estas invocaciones que dejen de compartir su punto de visión conmigo, y no subestimes a este pequeño animalito, puede camuflarse y volverse indetectable y además de eso puede ser tan grande como una casa de dos pisos"_

Ahora Kurama parecía ver el punto de esto, si podía camuflarse y aumentar su tamaño mientras estaba escondido sería un arma muy letal, y como los Uchihas creían que estaban muy seguros en su aldea, no pensarían que algo podría estar escondiéndose y masacrarlos. Naruto no espero más y volvió a hacer unos sellos de manos y aparecieron como 20 camaleones más todos del mismo tamaño, Naruto dio las órdenes cada invocación y estas prosiguieron a moverse sigilosamente en distintos puntos del barrio Uchiha. Naruto contemplo su obra y se dirigió hacia la estación de policía del clan Uchiha.

Konohagakure no Sato 2 horas más tarde

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, Iruka lo había retenido más tiempo el día de hoy porque él y Menma decidieron discutir nuevamente en la sesión de entrenamiento, era un poco tarde, las calles ya estaban iluminadas y había mucho movimiento por las calles, se preguntó si su Kaa-chan estaría enojado con él por llegar tarde, pero era culpa de Menma, él y sus tonterías siempre lo sacaban de quicio.

Dobló en una esquina y diviso el barrio Uchiha, estaba contento, ya que dentro de 2 días regresaría su Nii-san de su misión y tal vez podría entrenarlo. Llego a la entrada y vio que todo estaba muy oscuro en el barrio y además de que no había nadie por las calles, tuvo un mal presentimiento y corrió directamente hacia su casa, "tal vez todos estaban en un reunión de clan o algo así". Él se dijo, con eso en mente corrió directamente a su hogar.

Con Naruto

"¡¿Quién eres maldito?! ¡Muéstrate de una vez!" gritó un hombre, con su Sharingan girando furiosamente, al lado de este hombre estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, de larga cabellera negra y piel muy blanca, su nombre era Mikoto Uchiha. Fugaku no sabía cómo sucedió todo esto, él estaba leyendo el pergamino del clan Uchiha tratando de descubrir sus secretos hasta que decidió que ya había visto suficiente, se dirigió a la estación de policías y vio que estaba había decenas de cadáveres por todos lados y ninguno presentaba rastros de lucha, llego a la conclusión de que el Hokage se había enterado de su plan para tomar el control de la aldea y ahora estaba actuando.

Tenía que llegar rápidamente a su hogar, tal vez no era tarde, podía salvar a su esposa y su pequeño Sasuke, pero al llegar vio a su mujer tirada aparentemente fue asesinada por la misma persona que en la estación de policía ya que no presentaba ningún rastro de lucha.

Como no obtuvo respuesta volvió a gritar. "¡¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡¿Acaso eres una maldita sabandija del Hokage?! ¡¿Y cómo diablos hiciste todo esto tu solo?!" repentinamente se escuchó una risa muy escura que provenía de las paredes, no estaba muy seguro. "_Ni siquiera con mi Sharingan puedo ver restos de chakra, ¡¿quién diablos puede hacer algo así?!" _ se preguntó Fugaku.

Una voz un poco madura contestó. "¿Cómo es que sabes que yo hice todo esto solo? ¿Estás seguro que no me pudo ayudar alguien más?" Fugaku negó con la cabeza y contestó. "Vi las muertes, haz hecho algo a los que estaban en la estación de policía, y también a mi esposa, ninguno presentaba rastros de lucha o de estar envenenados, no sé qué diablos hiciste, pero sé que tú fuiste el responsable de todo esto, ahora respóndeme, ¡¿quién diablos de mando a este lugar?!" preguntó nuevamente Fugaku ahora más calmadamente, tal vez si hacia un poco de tiempo llegarían los ANBUs y podrían atrapar a este sujeto, estaba seguro que lo mando el Hokage , y no tenía que ser atrapado o seria acusado de traición, maldito bastardo astuto.

Nuevamente la voz habló y respondió, "Oh, Vaya eres muy perspicaz, y yo creí que las personas del clan Uchiha eran un montón de descerebrados, y que ese era el motivo por el cual copiaban las técnicas de los demás." Contestó burlonamente la voz. Fugaku apretó los puños con furia extrayendo un poco de sangre del mismo, pero entonces nuevamente la voz habló. "Está bien, iluminare tu pequeño cerebro. Yo soy un Demonio que vive entre las sombras, un Demonio que no distingue entre lo bueno y lo malo, un Demonio que está aquí para vengarse de tu asqueroso clan por esclavizar a mi compañero, y escucha atentamente a esto…" se detuvo por un segundo, para luego hablar con una voz un tanto demoniaca. **"Yo no soy la sabandija de nadie y mucho menos de ese bastardo al que llamas 'Hokage', tan solo sigo sus órdenes para que mis planes no se vean afectados, y realice esto porque de esta forma estoy devolviendo un favor a mi compañero" **finalizo liberando grandes cantidades de instinto asesino.

Fugaku sintió sus rodillas débiles y una presión la cual lo obligó a arrodillarse, le era difícil respirar y podía jurar que vio su propia muerte, justo cuando creyó que moriría asfixiado la presión se detuvo y él empezó a toser por la falta de aire, pero entonces la voz continuó hablando. "En cuanto a quien soy…" justo en ese momento un gran camaleón se hizo acto de presencia y abrió su boca para revelar a un hombre dentro con una máscara en forma de zorro y uniforme ANBU de batalla. "Tu peor pesadilla… _Banshō Ten'in (Atracción Celestial)__"_, Fugaku al escuchar lo último sintió que su cuerpo fue jalado directamente hacia ese misterioso hombre, quien lo esperaba con una extraña vara, para luego clavárselo justo en el hombro derecho y tirándolo al piso, entonces el hombre prosiguió a sujetarlo firmemente de la cabeza y habló "En cuanto a cómo hice todo esto… siéntete honrado… no te lo tomes muy a pecho esto que hice, solo esclavizaron al Demonio equivocado" respondió Naruto.

Fugaku lo miró y habló débilmente. "¿D-de qu-ue di-diablos hablas? ¿Cuál Demonio? Nunca esclavizamos a nadie" él dijo cada vez más débil, no podía moverse, ya que esa extraña vara se lo impedía.

Naruto se acercó a su oído y susurro "Kyubi" cuando dijo esto Fugaku abrió los ojos en shock, ¡no podía ser el! Se suponía que había muerto hace 2 años, él activó su Sharingan por última vez y vio que efectivamente se trataba de un niño que tendría alrededor de 8 años, ¿cómo alguien tan pequeño pudo burlar a todo el clan Uchiha? Quiso decir algo por última vez pero ya fue tarde, ya que Naruto dijo en un susurro "_Ningendō (Camino Humano)"_ y eso fue lo último que escuchó Fugaku, su forma fantasmal fue extraída de su cuerpo y luego soltada al aire.

Naruto contempló esto y suspiró. _"Todo listo, oye Kurama, esto fue jodidamente fácil, se supone que este es el padre de Itachi?" _preguntó Naruto en su cabeza. Kurama quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, respondió_. _**"Esto es lo más divertido que he visto desde hace más de 500 años mocoso, estoy contento de que tú seas mi contenedor, no me imagino estar en el cuerpo de un idiota hiperactivo gritando que él va a ser el Hokage"** al decir esto, ambos sintieron que un escalofrió les corrió por todo el cuerpo y Naruto respondió _"Si eso llegara a pasar yo mismo acabaría con mi vida"_ Kurama sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho a Naruto decir en su mente.

"_Banshō Ten'in (Atracción Celestial)"_ y un niño un poco más pequeño que Naruto fue atraído hacia él.

Con Sasuke momentos antes

Sasuke estaba caminando en su casa, ahora sí que estaba asustado, su casa nunca tenía luces apagadas, y su madre a esta hora siempre preparaba la cena, continuó caminando por los pasillos de la casa y empezó a hablar. "Kaa-chan Oto-san, ¿dónde están? y-ya, no es divertido salgan de una vez." habló temerosamente, él siguió con su recorrido hasta que escucho un golpe en el segundo piso, subió rápidamente por las escaleras, tropezando con algunos escalones en el camino, llegó hasta la habitación de sus padres y se detuvo ahí, escucho dos personas murmurando, abrió la puerta un poco y lo que vio lo sorprendió, un hombre alto de cabellera rojiza con una máscara sostenía a su padre de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que el hombre susurro algo a su padre y lo próximo que vio fue a su padre caer en el piso, aparentemente muerto, vio un poco más al lado y vio a su madre también en el suelo, sin signos de vida.

La cara de Sasuke se encontraba llena de lágrimas, él soltó un pequeño sollozo, el cual él lo cubrió rápidamente con sus manos, se dispuso a huir pero entonces sintió que una fuerza extraña lo atraía hacia ese hombre. Él entró en pánico, no podía hacer nada, solo aceptar su destino.

Ahora

Naruto atrapó al niño de su cuello y luego lo estrelló contra el piso. Lo miró fijamente, recordó la descripción de Danzō del pequeño 'hermanito' de Itachi y que debía dejarlo vivo o lo lamentaría. Como si tuviera miedo a sus amenazas. _"Kurama, ¿debería matar a este chico?"_ preguntó Naruto mentalmente. Kurama gruño y respondió **"Claro que sí, ¡un Uchiha bueno es uno muerto! Mátalo de una buena vez y salgamos de aquí, recuerda que no puedes estar tanto tiempo, dentro de poco llegaran las fuerzas de tu 'papito' y si te ven aquí te atraparan"**, Naruto pensó en esto en unos momentos y decidió que iba a matarlo.

Sasuke vio al hombre sacar una extraña vara de sus mangas y observo que él lo dirigió hacia él para atravesárselo en el cráneo, cerró los ojos, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y vio la vara a milímetros de sus ojos. Se apartó rápidamente para que no se lo clave y hablo con vos temerosa. "¿Q-qu-uien e-eres? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" preguntó, esta vez empezando a llorar.

Naruto no le prestó atención y habló mentalmente otra vez _"Creo que voy a hacer otra cosa, tal vez este niño pueda darme un poco de diversión en el futuro" _Kurama no le gusto esto y refutó **"¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡Mátalo de una vez! no puedes dejarlo vivo, si despierta sus malditos ojos y llega a descubrir como pasarlos al siguiente nivel podrían controlarme nuevame-", **pero antes de que pueda continuar Naruto lo interrumpió, _"¡Suficiente!... Kurama… ¿acaso crees que voy a ser tan estúpido como para dejar que alguien te controle? Te prometí que no dejaría que nadie lo haga nuevamente, puedo ser un bastardo, pero cumplo mis promesas, eres mi único amigo y no dejare que unos estúpidos ojos te controlen, además de eso, yo tengo unos mejores"_

Kurama estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que soltó un gran suspiró y contestó **"Tienes razón, lo siento, es que odio esos malditos ojos, y no pensé con claridad, haz lo que tienes que hacer yo solo observare"** con eso dicho Naruto se fijó nuevamente en el niño que estaba frente a él y habló con voz ronca. "Tú no necesitas saber quién soy" luego volteó al niño y clavó tres de sus varas en su cuerpo, ninguna en puntos vitales. Dos de ellas estaban en sus piernas, una en cada respectiva pierna, en donde se encuentran sus músculos, y la otra en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban juntas.

Sasuke gritó de dolor y se dio cuenta que estaba viendo una especie de ilusión donde al principio le pareció ver unos ojos extraños que lo observaban, pero duró muy poco y no pudo identificar su forma, lo siguiente que vio fue algo que lo dejaría marcado de por vida. Era una especie de ilusión en blanco y negro que parecía estar vibrando, allí vio unos camaleones enormes que atrapaban a miembros de su clan con sus grandes lenguas antes de que estos pudieran darse cuenta, los enroscaban y los apretaba fuertemente hasta escuchar desagradables ruidos de huesos rotos y luego esos camaleones procedían a tragárselos.

Sasuke quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero solo podía observar, aunque cerrara sus ojos aun podía ver la ilusión, vio al hombre que lo dejó como estaba ahora moviéndose sigilosamente en la estación de policías de su clan, atrapándolos y asesinándolos casi de la misma forma que su padre, a todos y a cada uno, de una forma abrumadoramente sencilla, 'La Policía Militar de Konoha' lo que hacía tan orgullosos al clan Uchiha, cayendo como moscas antes de que estos se den cuenta.

Luego vio al hombre salir del edificio y caminar por las calles que ya se encontraban vacías, llego rápidamente a su casa, y vio a su madre morir de la misma forma que los demás. En este punto Sasuke ya estaba en un estado de shock, cuando estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca, sintió que una de las barras le envió una pequeña corriente eléctrica, lo cual hizo que salga de su aturdimiento, justo para ver a su padre hablando aparentemente a la nada y después de unos minutos el mismo hombre volver a aparecer, atrapándolo de la misma forma que hizo con él y matándolo después de unos segundos.

La ilusión terminó y vio al hombre parado enfrente de él mirándolo con las varas que tenía antes clavadas en su cuerpo ahora en sus manos. Si pudiera ver a través de esa mascara, tal vez hubiera podido ver la cara de diversión que Naruto tenía, pero no podía, así que solo pudo preguntar. "¿Por qué?". Naruto entonces respondió. "Porque este clan estaba maldito, si seguían deambulando por la tierra ustedes traerían el fin de este mundo, yo solo tome precauciones antes de que eso suceda", Sasuke lo miró con furia y habló "¡¿Pues qué esperas para matarme?!" gritó.

Naruto lo miró y negó con la cabeza "Nonono, yo te estoy dando una oportunidad a ti para vengar a tu clan, te doy la oportunidad de vivir y hacerte fuerte, escúchame bien, tú nunca lograras derrotarme así como eres, ¿tú viste lo que hice verdad? Mate a todo tu patético clan sin que siquiera puedan hacer nada, tu patético padre, el supuesto líder de este asqueroso clan no pudo hacer nada, murió al igual que los demás, tu madre… que puedo decir, una belleza… tal vez después de esto pueda divertirme con su cuer-" pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Sasuke se levantó furiosamente y trato de golpearlo, pero Naruto lo esquivó y luego lo golpeó en la nuca, luego Naruto continuó hablando "Si… así es como te harás fuerte, llena de odio a tu corazón, de desprecio, nunca confíes en nadie, mata a quien se te oponga, entrena y hazte fuerte, pero si tienes distracciones como la amistad y el amor nunca me derrotaras, volverás a escuchar de mi cuando yo sepa que estés listo y me percaté de que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme. No ames, no llores, no sientas compasión, no hay honor en nosotros, si haces esto serás un verdadero Shinobi al igual que yo. Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke-kun, y espero que estés listo." luego golpeó a Sasuke en el cuello y lo dejó inconsciente.

Naruto entonces procedió a salir del barrio Uchiha hasta que oyó hablar a Kurama en su mente**. "Vaya… tu sí que eres el mayor bastardo que he visto desde mi existencia… ¡diablos!, tal vez ni yo sería capaz de decir eso que dijiste a ese mocoso. Jajaja, ¡cada día me agradas más Naruto!"**. Naruto oyó esto y sonrió mientras saltaba por las casas de la aldea, hacia la base de la Raíz _"Vaya me halagas Kurama, sorprenderte a ti sí que es todo un logro, y que paso, ¿que acaso ya no soy un 'Mocoso'?"_ preguntó Naruto divertidamente. Kurama suspiró y luego sonrió **"Pues, ahora que vi a ese niño llorando como un bebito me di cuenta que eso sí que es un mocoso, y que a ti no te puedo poner en la misma categoría". **Naruto solo volvió a sonreír, no pudo evitar ser feliz, la verdad sea dicha él siempre quiso matar a todos esos Uchihas, se suponía que ellos eran la policía de Konoha y nunca hicieron nada para alejar a los aldeanos cuando ellos le daban esas terribles golpizas, pero ahora ya no serían un problema para él ni este mundo, ahora el Shinigami tendría que lidiar con ellos. Volvió a prestar atención a su camino cuando se dio cuenta que ya había legado a la Raíz, con Danzō esperándolo en la entrada con su característica mirada inexpresiva.

Danzō se dio cuenta de que Naruto había llegado, y con 30 minutos antes de la hora fijada, lo miró detenidamente y vio que Naruto no llevaba su máscara tradicional pero no le importo, se dio cuenta que no tenía una sola gota de sangre ni heridas en su cuerpo… como siempre.

Cuando estuvo frente suyo, Danzo golpeó el piso con su bastón para atraer su atención. "Veo que completaste tu misión Oni… y como siempre perfectamente" Naruto lo miró y se encogió de hombros "Que puedo decir, esta misión no fue tan difícil, pareciera que los Uchihas solo pueden pelear con su Sharingan, lastima para ellos que yo no les permití que lo activen, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de nada, solo cuando ya estuvieron muertos" respondió Naruto como si no fuera nada.

Danzō lo observo y se decía mentalmente_ "Tal vez Minato tiene razón, se está haciendo muy poderoso, además de que no le importa nada ni nadie tal vez algún día sería un peligro para la aldea, pero aun así tengo mi pequeño as bajo la manga y podre ponerlo bajo control, pero aún es muy pronto, dejare que Minato siga con su tonto plan y cuando sea el momento…" _Danzō detuvo su línea de pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto ya se estaba retirando de ese lugar, así que él lo llamo rápidamente y dijo "Oni, Hokage-sama ha solicitado tu presencia en la torre Hokage, creo que ahora es un poco tarde, pero mañana a primera hora debes dirigirte a él y escuchar sea lo que sea que tiene que decir" finalizo Danzō a la espera de una respuesta, solo vio que Naruto se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino hacia la base. Danzō apretó los puños ante este comportamiento y pensó "_Maldito mocoso, ya veras, dentro de muy poco me mostraras el respeto que me merezco"_ después de eso el también entro a la base.

Konohagakure No sato – Al día siguiente

Naruto se levantó este día un poco más tarde de lo normal, tenía que ver a 'Hokage-sama' pero él no quería ver a ese bastardo, con un suspiró se puso su equipo ninja de raíz y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage. Según Danzō debía ir con equipo completo con máscara y todo. No sabía por qué, pero creyó que era lo mejor tal vez así no lo reconocería, él estaba seguro que ese bastardo sabía que era su hijo.

Llego a la Torre y entro al edificio, vio a la secretaria y le dijo que tenía una reunión con el Hokage, él le entrego un papel que contenía una verificación. Ella le dijo que aguarde un momento que volvería enseguida, así que él esperó y después de unos 3 minutos volvió a aparecer diciendo que el Hokage lo recibiría.

Subió unas escaleras y golpeo la puerta, nunca había visto a este hombre en persona y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, después de unos momentos escucho un 'pase' y entró en la oficina. Ahí estaba el 'Todopoderoso' Yondaime Hokage, el hombre que 'derroto' al Kyubi… si claro… imbécil. Sentado detrás de un escritorio firmando unos papeles. Entro a la habitación y dijo suavemente.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle el día de hoy Hokage-sama? es un honor estar ante su presencia" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba _"Maldición, ¡tal vez debería dedicarme a la actuación!... si claro"_. Minato alzo la vista y vio a un niño un poco más grande que su hijo, con el típico uniforme de raíz y una máscara Oni, presto más atención a la máscara y pensó _"Si… esa mascara te queda perfecta… maldito Demonio"_, aparto esos pensamientos y respondió. "Creo que sabes el por qué estás aquí, hablaremos sobre la misión que tuviste el día de ayer y que involucro a un clan de esta aldea" dijo Minato tranquilamente parándose de su asiento, para luego mirar por la ventana su aldea, respiró el aire puro, luego se dio la vuelta y continuó.

"La verdad es que no esperaba a alguien tan joven realizar esta misión, y según lo que dijo Danzō es que no sería un problema para ti, al principio tenía mis dudas, pero después de que ANBU llego a aquel sitio me dijeron que todo estaba impecable, que no había una sola gota de sangre en todo el complejo Uchiha, bueno excepto en la casa de Fugaku, podrías ser tan amable de explicar cómo hiciste todo esto sin derramar una sola gota de sangre, me dijeron que nadie presentaba signos de lucha, solo Fugaku y explícame por qué dejaste con vida al pequeño Sasuke" finalizó Minato dando una señal para que Naruto hable.

Naruto pensó un momento en cómo salir de esta, no podía decir que extrajo las almas de cada bastardo de ese clan, y que uso algunas invocaciones para comérselos… no, tenía que salir con algo ingenioso, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. "Hokage-sama, discúlpame pero el método que he utilizado es un secreto, es un habilidad que he desarrollado con el transcurso del tiempo, somos shinobis y como sabrás debemos mantener nuestras mejores cartas bajo la manga, no quisiera decir cómo funciona esta habilidad mía, todo mi trabajo podría verse expuesto si es que alguien sabe cómo funciona, además de que no estamos solos en esta habitación algo podría filtrarse de la misma" finalizó Naruto.

Minato lo observo, mientras ordenaba a sus ANBUs a que se retiren y ponía un sello de privacidad, pensó _"Si que eres astuto, como todo un Demonio",_ "Está bien, pero. ¿Por qué dejaste a Sasuke con vida? Me han dicho que presentaba múltiples heridas y estaba en un estado de shock, explícame, ¿qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó Minato.

Para Naruto esto era más fácil y respondió. "Pues lo he dejado con vida porque Danzō-sama me informo que ustedes querían mantener a Itachi Uchiha en la aldea, pensé que la única forma en que lo haría era si tenía a alguien a quien cuidar aquí, en cuanto a lo otro… pues primero ataque al joven Sasuke porque pensé que era alguien del clan que se me había escapado, lo detecte justo después de asesinar a su padre, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que estaba en shock, ver la muerte de algún familiar frente tuyo debe ser muy triste" lo último estuvo de más y solo lo dijo para ver qué tipo de reacción tendría, él estaba seguro que él vio morir a su esposa frente sus ojos y a 'él' para luego convertirse en el 'mocoso Demonio'_. "Jejeje y parece que no se lo tomo muy bien",_ pensó Naruto, observo que él se tensó en su lugar, apretando sus puños fuertemente mientras tenía una mirada mucho más fría que antes.

Entonces el oyó algo que sería imperceptible para cualquier oído humano, se escuchaba como "No tienes idea" y "Demonio", lastima para él, ventajas de tener un zorro Demonio dentro tuyo mejoraba la audición y otros sentidos, a Naruto no le importo y esperó a que el Hokage salga de su patético lamento, no espero mucho y Minato habló nuevamente. "Muy bien, Danzō me ha informado que tu nombre clave es Oni, por lo tanto, desde hoy en más quedas fuera de la Raíz y serás restituido como un ciudadano de Konoha, tendrás que asistir de aquí a 1 mes a la academia ninja y estarás ahí hasta que se cumplan los 4 años de formación, y luego se te asignara a un equipo, ¿alguna objeción?" declaró Minato.

Naruto mientras tanto estaba pensando en esto. _"Así que… ¿quieren sacarme de la raíz? ¿El lugar donde siempre hay ojos en mí y donde no puedo entrenar correctamente mi Rinnegan? ¿Y además de eso me está dando la oportunidad de ir a una patética academia, donde puedo simplemente dejar un clon de sombra mientras entreno en uno de los campos entrenamiento? , este hombre sí que es estúpido, acabo de exterminar a un clan y quiere mandarme a un lugar lleno de niños, pero bueno tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad"_ pensó Naruto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió "No Hokage-sama, no tengo ninguna objeción, es más me gusta mucho la idea, estar tanto tiempo en la Raíz no es bueno, el lugar huele horrible y además hay que aguantar a un viejo tuerto las 24 horas" respondió Naruto, Minato soltó una risa divertida ante esto hasta que se dio _cuenta "Espera… ¿acaso he reído por lo que dijo este Demonio? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡Es el asesino de mi hijo!_" Naruto también se percató de esto y pensó _"¡Uh! ¿Qué pasa papito? ¿Acaso tu pequeño hijo es divertido?"._

Minato luego se aclaró la garganta y continuó "*Ejem* Bueno, como decía, se te devolverá tu antigua identidad, solo tienes que firmar estos papeles y se te entregara un apartamento donde puedas vivir, como el dinero de las misiones que has realizado desde que estuviste en la Raíz, tendrás que devolver todo tu equipo y nunca hablar a nadie de tu relación con la Raíz o tu misión del día de ayer, de hacerlo, se te acusara de traición y serás procesado y ejecutado, ahora quítate la máscara y firma estos papeles" Minato dijo mientras le ponía unos papeles frente a él. Naruto se encogió de hombros, se sacó la máscara, él se dio cuenta de un leve jadeo su 'padre' al hacer eso y firmo los papeles y luego se los volvió a dar.

"Muy bien" dijo Minato, "Aquí tienes las llaves de tu departamento y en este pergamino se encuentra el dinero de tus misiones, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ese dinero, siempre y cuando no andes contando sobre su procedencia." dijo Minato mientras entregaba las llaves.

Naruto ya había entregado todo su equipo mientras aceptaba las llaves, el Hokage estaba a punto de ordenarle a que se retire hasta que Naruto habló. "Hokage-sama, si no le importa, quisiera quedarme con mi katana, es algo especial para mí." dijo Naruto. Minato estaba curioso el por qué el 'Demonio' tenía algo especial para él y pregunto. "Podrías decirme porque" preguntó Minato.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y respondió "Pues, esa katana la obtuve en mi primer asesinato, de un estúpido samurái que quiso tener un duelo conmigo, no le preste atención y lo mate rápidamente, por eso es especial para mí" respondió Naruto como si fuera algo normal. Minato tampoco vio nada de malo en eso, pero una pequeña parte suya sentía pena por él, asesinar a tan temprana edad… ¡no! el asesinó a su hijo, no tendría por qué sentir pena por él. Minato suspiró y dijo "Esta bien puedes tomarla, ahora… retírate" al decir eso Naruto rápidamente tomo su katana y desapareció del lugar con un _Shunshin _de fuego. Minato se sorprendió levemente ante eso, un _Shunshin _era algo fácil de realizar, pero agregar un elemento era bastante difícil. Se encogió de hombros y continúo con sus obligaciones.

Con Naruto

Actualmente se veía a Naruto saltando por los techos de las casas en busca de su nuevo hogar, le importaba muy poco Danzō y su Raíz, seguro que el viejo tonto ya sabía de todo esto por lo que no veía el punto de regresar a la base y contar que se iba de ese lugar, no tenía nada que recoger. Pero no todo fue malo, le dieron su dinero y su identidad nuevamente, sabía que el Hokage no dijo nada de ocultar su condición de Jinchūriki, por lo que estaba seguro que en una semana todos en la aldea sabrían que 'el maldito Demonio' regresó a la aldea para matarlos a todos. Pobres estúpidos, ahora ya no era el niño indefenso de hace 2 años, ahora rompería algunos huesos de cualquiera que intentara hacer algo con él.

Después de unos momentos llego a la dirección donde estaría su departamento, y cuando lo vio solo pudo pensar en una cosa. _"Es un basurero"._

Prosiguió a instalarse en ese lugar y pensar lo que haría en todo este mes antes de ir a la academia, y pensó en entrenar, solo se le ocurría eso, teniendo eso en mente salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a una zona bien alejada de la aldea, tenía que tratar de descubrir que más podían hacer sus ojos, sus técnicas de gravedad casi las tenía dominadas, solo necesitaba 2 minutos para lanzar otra técnica, y utilizar el _Ningendō (Camino Humano) _no parecía tener un límite de tiempo.

Él creó unos 50 clones para que practiquen Ninjutsu mientras él trataba en averiguar que más podía hacer su rinnegan. Habiendo pensado en todo, comenzó con su plan. _"¡Je! Parece que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes para nosotros de aquí en más, ¿eh Kurama?_". Preguntó Naruto y rápidamente obtuvo su respuesta. **"No lo dudo"**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Hecho capitulo completo, quiero decir que esta historia me está gustando mucho en escribirla, por eso lo actualizo tan rápido, bueno Naruto masacro a todos los Uchihas con un poco de ayuda animal. Bueno fue fácil para el hacer esto ya que los Uchihas nunca se dieron cuenta de su presencia, ya que muchas veces estaba oculto dentro de algunos de sus camaleones, si hubieran sabido que él estaba ahí tal vez no hubiera sido tan sencillo. Hasta ahora Naruto tiene acceso al "Camino Animal" "Camino Humano" y "Camino Deva" aun no desbloquea los demás, y no creo que tarde mucho en desbloquear algún otro. No piensen mal en lo que dijo Naruto y lo que haría a la madre de Sasuke, el tan solo quería hacerlo enojar, aclaro esto no es un Minato Bash. En este mes que Naruto estará entrenando, las personas ya sabrán de su regreso y ustedes sabrán las consecuencias de esto, además en el proxi cap vamos a estar hablando un poco sobre los compañeros de clase de Naruto y qué diablos paso con Sasuke después de todo este tema, y después de eso tendremos un time Skip hasta el día de la graduación, y selección de equipos, por eso pido a ustedes los que leen que piensen en quien puedo agregar como miembro de equipo de Naruto, hasta ahora solo tengo pensado en esto, Anko como su sensei y FemHaku como el otro miembro (será agregada después del arco en el país de las olas), pero aún falta uno y no sé quién puede ser, ustedes pueden elegir, un OC u otra personaje de la serie que ustedes conozcan y este en la edad de Naruto, aclaro que todos los demás equipos se mantendrán igual, solo Naruto empezara como un equipo de un solo miembro y con el tiempo vendrá Haku y luego ultimo chico/a que faltaría para que pueda entrar en los exámenes Chunnin**

Aquí les dejo la ficha de Naruto

Nombre: Naruto

Apellido: (No tiene)

Cumpleaños: 28 de septiembre (día en que figura su acta de nacimiento, Minato modifico esto para no levantar sospechas. Le habían indomado que ese era su fecha de nacimiento, pero alguien le dijo su verdadero día que había nacido)

Peso: 26kg

Altura: 127cm

Características: Pelo rojo con puntas, ojos rojos y pupilas rasgadas con marcas en la mejillas, colmillos un poco grandes, cuerpo un poco tonificado por los entrenamientos.

Habilidades: Alto conocimiento en kenjutsu combinado en el estilo _Bōnkurasshā,_ especialidad en técnicas de viento y rayo, conocimiento medio en técnicas de fuego, y bajo en técnicas de tierra, conocimiento nulo en técnicas de agua. Puede utilizar su rinnegan y usar la gravedad para repeler y atraer objetos, como también invocar cualquier tipo animal con tan solo imaginárselo, también extraer almas de sus oponentes y leer sus mentes al hacer esto, o tan solo leer sus mentes si su objetivo no es el de asesinar. Especialidad en técnicas de sigilo e infiltración. Genjutsu bajo y habilidades de tipo sensor en desarrollo.

Pasatiempos: Entrenar o asesinar personas si está en una misión

Bueno eso fue todo hasta la próxima


	4. Capitulo 3

Reviews:

LeNashSkoll: como te dije por MP Naruto aun era muy joven para eso, pero eso cambiara dentro de poco, ya le tengo a su compañera perfecta

El angel de la oscuridad: si, alguna parte de minato aun ve a Naruto como su hijo, pero a Naruto no le importa eso.

X-Predator: Lo lamento pero no se nada de esa Ami, asi que no la meteré en esta historia, Yakumo podría agregarla pero tampoco se mucho sobre ella, ahora vere los caps en las que ella apareció y ver como es su actitud, para poder incluirla en esta historia

POCHO102: Si todos queremos ver sufrir al emo, pero me pareció suficiente lo que hice

Loquin: Lo siento pero hanabi es mucho mas joven que Naruto y tal vez ni la mensione en esta historia, tal vez solo en los exámenes chunnin y nada mas, lo de fem haku bueno, yo aun creo que ella era una mujer y que solo dijo a Naruto que era hombre para jugar con el.

Bueno esos fueron los reviews aquí va el cap

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando **_"Esto sabe peor que mierda"_**

Persona pensada con flashblack: "nunca crecerás"

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Konohagakure no Sato 2 semanas después- Hospital 11:30 am

Sasuke Uchiha había despertado hace unos minutos, justo en el momento en que escucho la conversación de unas enfermeras de que él era el único sobreviviente del clan, en ese instante recordó todo lo que había pasado, como ese hombre mató a su padre y todo lo que le dijo, y lo que más lo marco fue _"nunca lograras derrotarme así como eres" "odia, desprecia, no confíes, no muestres piedad" "Nos volveremos"_, pensó en esto unos momentos más hasta que volvió a ver las imágenes de su padre y su clan siendo asesinados. Recordó cómo se veía el sujeto y recordó que solo pudo ver unos mechones rojizos. Si… desde ese día Sasuke Uchiha empezó a odiar a los pelirrojos. Tendría que volverse más fuerte, tenía que empezar a tomar un entrenamiento serio desde ahora en más, ya no podía perder tiempo. Justo en ese momento escucho que la puerta estaba abriendo lentamente, él se preguntó si serian alguna de las molestias de sus fans, tal vez ya se enteraron que estaba aquí y vinieron a molestarlo. Al abrirse la puerta en su totalidad Sasuke pudo ver a su hermano entrando a la habitación, se dio cuenta que al principio mostraba felicidad en sus ojos, pero luego de unos segundos cambio a una de tristeza e Itachi hablo. "Como estas Otouto?" pregunto Itachi, verdaderamente preocupado por su hermano.

Le habían dicho como lo habían encontrado y en el estado mental en el que se encontraba, razón por la cual tardo tanto tiempo en recobrar la conciencia. Al principio estuvo furioso por lo que le hicieron a su preciado hermano, pero luego tuvo que agradecer que lo dejaron con vida, él sabía que él tendría que haber sido el autor de la masacre, pero al final decidieron mantenerlo a él en la aldea y dejar que otra persona lo haga. Ahora tenía más razón para querer proteger a la aldea, el no tuvo que mancharse las manos y además de eso dejaron vivo a su hermano para que él pueda educarlo y por lo menos él no sea como el resto de su clan maldito.

Sasuke ignoro la pregunta y hablo con una voz un tanto apagada. "Itachi, quiero que me entrenes seriamente luego de que salga de este lugar, ya no puedo perder tiempo, lo que sucedió antes de entrar aquí fue una llamada de atención para mí, ese sujeto me hizo ver patético, no pude ver cómo era, solo unos mechones rojizos, y lo único que sé es que él me dijo que volvería a mi cuando esté listo, por eso te pido, entréname, si ese sujeto vuelve a aparecer y sigo siendo así de débil no duraría en matarme, vi lo que hizo a todo el clan, ni siquiera se esforzó y aniquilo a uno de los más grandes clanes de las naciones elementales, tal vez si tu hubieras estado ahí… hubieras podido atrapar a ese sujeto" finalizo Sasuke finalizo Sasuke, apretando lo más fuerte que sus pequeños puños le permitieron, tenía una mirada de súplica en su rostro. Esto no ayudo mucho a Itachi a dejar de sentir tristeza por su Otouto, no podía decir a su hermano que si él estaba ahí él hubiera sido el que hubiera matado a todos y no ese misterioso hombre, que cabe decir que ni él sabía quién era, ni siquiera en ANBU manejaban esa información, era una cosa exclusiva del Hokage y no podía estar pidiendo la identidad de ese hombre, aunque él quisiera no podía.

Itachi miro a Sasuke por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza "Claro Otouto, pero ahora tienes que descansar, cuando salgas de aquí empezaremos con tu entrenamiento" Sasuke asintió y se recostó en la cama, luego de unos instantes Itachi salió de la habitación, luego de que Itachi dejo la habitación Sasuke frunció el ceño, ahora tenía que dedicarse a su entrenamiento y dejar de perder el tiempo con Menma y sus idioteces, tal vez él también tenía que empezar con su entrenamiento de verdad, pero sea como fuese Sasuke Uchiha ya no sería el mismo de siempre.

Con Naruto

Naruto actualmente estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, parece ser que la noticia de que él había vuelto se había esparcido como la peste ya que los insultos y las miradas de odio habían vuelto, a él no le importaba nada de lo que estos bastardos piensen, siempre y cuando no intenten nada estúpido, como meterse en su camino a él no le importaría, pero siempre había algunos estúpidos que parecía que clamaban por una golpiza y parecía que algunos estaban rogando por una en estos momentos, 4 sujetos aparecieron de entre la multitud y lo rodearon mirándolo con puro desprecio.

Naruto ni siquiera levanto la vista y hablo fríamente. "Solo diré esto una sola vez, tienen 10 segundos para salir de mi camino o lo lamentaran"

Uno de los sujetos que estaba frente suyo hablo "Ja! escucharon eso? parece que el Demonio se ha hecho más valiente, parece que hay que recordarle cual es lugar" dijo el hombre, después de terminar de decir eso muchas personas comenzaron a vitorear y alentarlo a dar el primer golpe.

Naruto estaba escuchando todo esto y negó con la cabeza "_Bueno yo les di una oportunidad, no me queda de otra que patear sus miserables traseros"_ pensó Naruto, Kurama gruño con aprobación y dijo **"Si enséñale a todos estos bastardos que pasaría si se meten con nosotros, no dejes a ninguno de estos idiotas ilesos"**, Naruto sonrió y se en la pose de su Taijutsu original, con la pierna izquierda al frente y la otra atrás , brazo izquierdo extendido en su totalidad con el puño cerrado, lo mismo con el otro brazo solo que no estaba completamente extendido.

El sujeto enfrente suyo estaba a punto de reír y preguntar qué diablos quería hacer pero Naruto hablo "Se acabó su tiempo" al terminar de decir eso dio un golpe potente con su pie derecho entre la rodilla del hombre, el resultado fue una rodilla rota y un hombre gritando de dolor.

Pero Naruto no se detuvo ahí, rápidamente sujeto el brazo derecho del hombre y lo doblo hasta que hizo un crujido repugnante diciendo que el hueso había sido roto efectivamente, quería hacer algo mas pero se dio cuenta que el sujeto ya se había desmayado, tanto dolor hizo colapsar a su cuerpo y por ende fue al mundo de la inconsciencia, estaba a punto de atacar a los demás pero vio 2 de ellos empezaron a retroceder y solo uno quedo ahí, parece que aún lo quedaba una pizca de valentía y era algo que Naruto encantadamente se encargaría de sacárselo personalmente.

Se acercó al hombre y dio un salto en el aire, dejando caer su pie justo en el hombro izquierdo, dislocándoselo efectivamente, estaba a punto de continuar pero justo en ese momento un ANBU apareció frente suyo y con voz femenina hablo "Eso será suficiente Naruto, ya te has divertido mucho con estos bastardos déjalos no pierdas tu tiempo con esos miserables" dijo la ANBU, tenía una máscara en forma de conejo y se podía ver que tenía el cabello de color purpura, esta mujer era Yūgao Uzuki, tal vez era una de las pocas personas en la aldea que no veía a Naruto como el Demonio encarnado,y a ella no le gustaba el trato que él recibía, pero no por eso dejaría que asesine a unos civiles aunque ella sabía que se lo merecían.

Naruto miro a la ANBU durante unos segundos, no pudo detectar hostilidad en sus palabras, tal parece que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Naruto se encogió de hombros y hablo tranquilamente "Lo lamento Usagi-san (conejo) yo solo quería demostrar un punto y ese punto era que pasaría a cualquiera de estos pobres diablos" señalo hacia la multitud y los hombre caídos y continuo " si es que tratan de meterse conmigo nuevamente, como puedes ver me gusta mantener mi integridad física como también me gusta patear traseros a pobres diablos, pero bueno si es que no se meten en mi camino podríamos ahorrarnos la última parte y nadie saldría herido, ahora si me disculpas continuare con mi pequeño recorrido, te encargo a esos bastardos" y al decir eso abrió paso hacia la multitud que lo miraba con temor.

Yugao suspiro y hablo "Muy bien todos ustedes continúen con cualquier cosa que tengan que hacer" y al instante la multitud comenzó a dispersarse y a hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer, luego Yugao se dio la vuelta y miro a los dos tirados en el piso y hablo "Inu (perro), Saru (mono)" justo en ese instante aparecieron 2 ANBUs uno con una máscara en forma de perro y el otro en forma de mono. "Hai taicho" dijeron ambos, Yugao los miro y dijo "Cada uno agarre a uno de estos y llévenlos al hospital, no queremos que mueran en medio de la calle en nuestro turno verdad? Iré a informar sobre esto a Hokage-Sama" luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Torre Hokage minutos más tarde

Yugao había llegado a la torre Hokage hace unos minutos y había informado exactamente lo que había pasado con Naruto y esos hombres. El Hokage escucho todo esto atentamente y solo asintió "Muy bien Usagi puedes retirarte, gracias por informarme de esto" Yugao asintió con la cabeza y desapareció nuevamente en una nube de humo.

Luego de que Yugao desapareció Minato soltó un gran suspiro y pensó _"Espero de que no haya sido una mala idea mandarlo en la academia, no creo que sea tan estúpido para atacar a unos niños, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para mantenerle un ojo encima, ese Demonio es muy escurridizo además de eso sabe cómo ocultar su presencia"_dejo sus pensamientos para más tarde y miro a su peor enemigo, justo enfrente suyo… el papeleo.

Con Menma

Menma se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente ramen en su lugar favorito Ichiraku, el lugar parecía haber mejorado bastante desde que él y su padre decidieron comer algunos tazones de vez en cuando en este lugar, él no sabía el porqué de eso pero no le importo, en esos momentos él se encontraba con Shikamaru y Chouji comiendo en ese lugar hasta que oyeron gritos en la calle. Menma y Shikamaru vieron que Chouji salió a ver qué estaba pasando afuera y ambos negaron con la cabeza, así que decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba, lo que vieron ahí los dejo en completo shock un niño no más grande que ellos apaleando brutalmente a dos hombres y luego salió de ahí como sin nada. Luego de unos momentos escucharon unos murmullos que se oían como "Demonio" "Matar a todos", no se podía entender muy bien ya que todos estaban hablando entre murmullos y las palabras se mezclaban entre sí, pero luego una ANBU mando dispersar a todos y quedaron solo ellos 3 en la calle. Se miraron entre si y se dirigieron hacia el parque, al llegar ahí Chouji fue el primero en hablar.

"Woah… vieron eso? ese chico por poco y mata a esos hombres" dijo Chouji mientras comía unas patatas fritas realmente sorprendido, Shikamaru solo dijo "Problemático" y permaneció en silencio. Menma hablo después de unos minutos y dijo "Además de eso, como aprendió a hacer eso todo eso?, mi Otosan me ha dicho que él es un huérfano que vive en el barrio rojo de la aldea, además de eso la mayoría de la aldea lo odia, así que no creo que nadie pueda haberle enseñado algo, que tal si él es un.." pero se detuvo "no, no lo creo mi Otosan ya lo hubiera descubierto, no importa, buscare a ese chico y le exigiré que me diga como aprendió todo eso" digo Menma muy confiado, Chouji lo miro como si estuviera loco y Shikamaru fue el que hablo "Eso sería problemático Menma, viste lo que hizo a esos sujetos no es así? Yo no creo que a él le importe que seas el hijo del Hokage, él dijo que haría lo mismo a cualquiera que se ponía su camino, esto sería problemático para ti Menma, tal vez y te mate" dijo Shikamaru, él siempre había sido la voz de la razón entre ellos, pero a Menma no le importo eso y dijo "No importa, si intenta hacerme algo estará detrás de una celda, llevare a Kakashi-nii conmigo si él está conmigo no me pasara nada, los veré mañana en la academia, adiós chicos" dijo Menma mientras se retiraba de ese lugar, Chouji y Shikamaru suspiraron y Chouji hablo "Va a morir… verdad?" pregunto Chouji, Shikamaru suspiro y dijo "Problemático"

Con Naruto

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba en _La_ _Zona 44, conocida como "El Bosque de la Muerte"_ había descubierto esta zona por accidente, y después de unos días se había vuelto su lugar favorito de entrenamiento, el sabía que aquí se realizaban los exámenes chunnin, trabajar para la Raiz le enseño mucho de los puntos de importancia de la aldea, aunque nunca espero que este campo sea así, Insectos y plantas come hombres, arenas movedizas, se encontraban en este lugar, lo cual hacia perfecto para que pueda entrenar.

Actualmente se encontraba tratando de mejorar aún más su elemento de gravedad, había descubierto que su elemento le permitía flotar por unos segundos en el aire, pero el gasto de chakra era masivo, debía tratar de dominar esto, así el consumo de chakra sería menos y tal vez estaría a un paso de poder dominar las habilidades de su _Tendō (Camino Deva)_, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando se cansó de la persona que lo estaba observando desde hace un momento y decidió hablar. "Vamos ya sal de ahí, me preguntaba desde hace un rato si es que estabas esperando a que baje la guardia o algo así para poder atacarme, pero déjame decirte algo… nunca bajo mi guardia" justo en cuando termino de decir eso unas serpientes lo atraparon y lo sujetaron fuertemente, y entre los arbustos salió una mujer, cabello violeta con una de cola caballo, tenía un abrigo de color marrón, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos y una mini-falda naranja oscura, así como un protector de frente. La mujer miro a Naruto y luego hablo "Ah sí? y como explicas que te he atrapado tan fácilmente? Me sorprende que me hayas detectado, pero mis serpientes son técnicamente indetectables, ahora dime que es lo que haces aquí antes de que seas comida para serpientes" dijo esa extraña mujer con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Naruto no se inmuto y hablo tranquilamente. "Estoy aquí porque este es el mejor lugar que he encontrado para poder entrenar sin ningún tipo de interrupciones… o eso fue lo que creí, en cuanto a lo otro, yo siempre supe que tus tontas serpientes estaban acercándose, en cuanto a lo primero…" el Naruto que estaba entre las serpientes desapareció en una nube de humo.

La mujer se sorprendió por esto cuando sintió el frio del metal en uno de sus muslos, como la voz de un niño "Nunca me has atrapado, en el momento en que tu enviaste a tus serpientes yo ya me había reemplazado un clon y espere pacientemente a lo que digas lo que tú querías, ahora sí… podemos hablar como personas civilizadas? Mi nombre es Naruto, cual es el tuyo?" pregunto Naruto educadamente apartando el kunai, él podría ser un bastardo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero frente de una bella mujer el siempre mantiene la cordura siempre y cuando no intentaran matarlo, aunque esta mujer lo había atacado el sintió que no era por malas intenciones, así que decidió dejar por alto esto.

En cuanto a Anko ella estaba sorprendida, este mocoso de no más de 10 años la había atrapado con la guardia baja, y además de eso había detectado a sus serpientes y a ella desde un principio! Y se suponía que el sigilo era su especialidad, ahora estaba más curiosa que antes por este muchacho, no lo conocía personalmente, peor visto y escuchado como lo trataban en la aldea por su carga.

Ella había pasado por algo igual a esto antes, cuando su ex – Sensei había puesto la marca de maldición en su cuerpo y traicionado a la aldea, desde ese entonces a ella la habían conocido como 'la perra serpiente'... bastardos.

Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y luego hablo "Mi nombre es Anko… Anko Mitarashi, pero no te vayas creyendo la gran cosa por atraparme con la guardia baja, yo solo quería probar tus habilidades, jajaja" termino Anko con una risa un tanto nerviosa.

Naruto rodo los ojos y dijo "Si claro… lo que tú digas, ahora podrías volver a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo antes interrumpir mi entrenamiento y dejarme aquí solo?" termino Naruto cruzándose los brazos. Anko aprovecho esto para hacerle una broma y dijo sensualmente "Que? Acaso no quieres compañía femenina…? Tal vez podría darte un besito" dijo Anko guiñándole un ojo a Naruto quien sonrió y rio entre dientes ante esto.

Ella seguro pensó que él se avergonzaría ante esas palabras, pero él había sido entrenado para resistirse a las kunoichis y sus técnicas de seducción, algo tan simple como eso no bastaría, Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Pues voy a guardar ese beso para el futuro, aunque te encuentro muy atractiva aun soy muy joven para esas cosas, ahora ya he perdido mucho tiempo y es hora de que regrese a mi mugroso apartamento, nos volveremos a ver más tarde Anko" luego solo desapareció en un Shunshin de fuego, Anko sonrió y pensó _"Naruto eh? un chico muy interesante, tal vez cuando seas un poco más grande puedas tener un tiempo de calidad con tu querida Anko-chan_ "después de eso Anko se alejó de ese lugar también.

Konohagakure no sato Academia ninja 2 semanas después.

Se habían cumplido el 1 mes que el Hokage había dado a Naruto para prepararse y asistir a la academia ninja, si fuese sincero consigo mismo hubiera desertado de la aldea ahora mismo, pero aun no podía, tenía que realizar muchas cosas en ese lugar aún, y entre ellas como recuperar el poder de Kurama para él, no sería fácil pero confiaba que algún día sabría cómo.

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos charlando con el instructor de la clase Iruka, estaba diciéndoles cosas sobre como tenía que comportarse y esas estupideces que a él no le importaba, solo quería largarse de este lugar, luego le dijo que lo siga que lo presentaría a sus nuevos compañeros. Naruto suspiro ante esto, convivir con niños inmaduros sería lo más aburrido que podía pasarle… o eso pensó hasta que Iruka abrió la puerta de la clase y vio a 2 personas con la que estaba seguro que podría matar su aburrimiento, no pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente ante esto.

Salón de clases (Momentos antes)

Menma se encontraba actualmente sentado junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, desde que había sucedido la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke ya no era el mismo, apenas hablaba e ignoraba a todo el mundo, y después de que finalizaran las clases ya no se lo veía por ningún lado. Dio un suspiro y Chouji hablo. "Así que Menma… has tenido suerte encontrando a ese niño? dijiste que lo buscarías y cuando lo encontrabas le exigirías que te diga como aprendió todo eso y como veo que estas en una sola pieza creo que ya se la respuesta", Menma gruño al escuchar esto y respondió "Para que lo sepas si lo busque, pero luego de ese incidente ya no lo vi por ningún lado, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Kakashi-nii, él dice que ese chico es muy escurridizo" finalizo Menma, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y Iruka entro a la sala, seguido del niño del que estaban hablando hace instantes. Shikamaru fue el que hablo ahora y dijo "Problemático"

Con Naruto e Iruka (Ahora)

Iruka se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención y hablo "Escuchen todo el mundo, el día de hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, él estuvo de viaje por unos años y volvió a la aldea hace unas semanas, motivo por el cual el no entre a la Academia al mismo tiempo que ustedes" Hizo una pausa y luego continuo "Así que, nos harías el favor de presentarse a la clase…" dijo Iruka a la espera que Naruto termine la frase.

Espero unos momentos y vio que él no movió la boca ni se movió de su lugar un centímetro, entonces volvió a hablar "Vamos no seas tímido diles a todos quien eres" insistió nuevamente Iruka, Naruto lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego hablo calmadamente "Para qué? estoy seguro que los bastardos de sus padres ya les han hablado de mí, pero bueno. Mi nombre es Naruto, conocido como el 'Demonio de la aldea', es un disgusto conocerlos"

Iruka estuvo a punto de reprenderlo pero fue alguien más "Cállate maldito dobe!, quien diablos te crees que eres?!, muestra respeto maldito Demonio!" si… Sasuke Uchiha estaba furioso, estaba pensando en lo que dijo ese hombre cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a un chico y para colmo era pelirrojo, se preguntó quién diablos puede tener así el cabello además de ese asesino y este muchacho, no era un color muy normal en Konoha, pero luego lo que dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, un disgusto conocerlos? Si claro… él es el Demonio, estar ante su presencia era despreciable, su padre había hablado sobre el bastante, siempre lo culpaba por la condición en la cual se encontraba el clan Uchiha, él decía que era el Zorro Demonio encarnado y él le creía, su padre nunca le había mentido.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando Iruka grito "Suficiente Sasuke!, tú también Naruto, aquí nadie peleara, y tampoco fuera de este lugar, no me hagan repetirlo o les daré un castigo" dijo Iruka severamente, Naruto despido su amenaza moviendo la mano y prosiguió a sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos, al lado de una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, que lo miraba con interés.

Luego de unos instantes ella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño saludos con los dedos y hablo "Hola mi nombre es Ino" dijo la niña calmadamente, Naruto la miro y hablo "Creo que el mío ya lo sabes, pero igual, el mío es Naruto, un placer conocerte" dijo Naruto. Ino sonrió y dijo "Que no fue un 'disgusto'?" pregunta ella divertidamente, Naruto negó con la cabeza sonriendo y respondió "Ya sabes, solo dije eso porque podía percibir dos fuertes olores a Temes en este lugar y tengo un gran desagrado a ese peculiar olor" dijo Naruto mirando hacia Menma y Sasuke, quienes lo estaban mirando en ese justo momento, Naruto sonrió e hizo un gesto con el dedo del medio a cada uno.

Ambos lo miraron con furia luego de eso y Naruto los ignoro olímpicamente. Luego centro su atención en Ino que lo seguía mirando divertidamente "Eres muy divertido, porque te caen tan mal el hijo del Hokage y Sasuke?" preguntó Ino.

Naruto no vio nada malo a esa pregunta y respondió "Pues ya ves, tengo como una habilidad y puedo sentir e identificar a los bastardos arrogantes, y déjame decirte que mis sentidos me dicen que ellos están en la cúspide de la arrogancia" Ino se sorprendió por lo que dijo, no por tener una 'habilidad' sino por la forma en la que hablaba y se expresaba, era en cierta forma elocuente pero a la vez sarcástico, era alguien muy maduro para alguien de su edad, además la forma en la que los demás aldeanos hablaban de él, tal vez eso lo obligo a ser de esa forma.

Estuvo a punto de continuar con su pequeña conversación hasta que Iruka hablo. "Muy bien clase, ya fue suficiente, todos abran sus libros y continuaremos con la clase, hoy hablaremos de la tercera gran guerra ninja y del gran héroe de esta guerra" al terminar de decir eso Menma empezó a dar aplausos rápidos y decir que todos comenzarían a aprender más de lo genial que es su padre. Naruto rodo los ojos y dijo "*tos* Bastardo *tos* bebito *tos*" luego de decir eso toda la clase estallo en risas y Menma lo miro furiosamente otra vez, no sabía que le pasaba a ese chico, pero ya le caía muy mal.

Iruka se aclaró la garganta y llamo la atención de todos nuevamente "Naruto esa fue tu ultima bromita a la siguiente te sales de esta clase". Naruto soltó un bufido y respondió "Uy! Nooo!, eso sería muy malo, perdería esta gran clase y en el futuro perdería la habilidad de poder matar de aburrimiento a mis enemigos con estas estúpidas historias" dijo burlonamente Naruto.

La mayoría de la clase soltó un "Uuuuuuhhh" mientras Iruka hervía por dentro, tal vez él sabía que no podía ser sacado de la salón hasta que terminen las clases, fue una orden del Hokage no estaba seguro por qué pero le dijo claramente que él debía mantenerse en ese salón hasta la hora de la salida. Iruka soltó un suspiro de derrota y continúo con su clase, mientras que Naruto tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Ino lo miraba con una especie de admiración en los ojos y él le pregunto "Que te pasa?" dijo, y luego de unos segundos Ino soltó una risa y respondió "Nada, es solo que Iruka-Sensei nunca había perdido en una pelea de palabras y tú lo aniquilaste completamente, deberías enseñarme después de clases como hacer eso" dijo ella, Naruto levanto una ceja ante esto, esta niña era bastante coqueta para alguien de su edad y eso… le gustaba. Naruto luego se recostó en su asiento y respondió "Lo lamento, pero eso no es posible en estos momentos, tal vez otro día, yo te avisare cuando pueda, ya ves lidiar con un montón de aldeanos furiosos es algo agotador y no creo que alguien bonita como tu aguante mucho tiempo las miradas furiosas" respondió Naruto calmadamente.

Ino se sonrojo un poco por la palabra 'bonita', pero luego frunció el ceño y dijo en voz baja "Los aldeanos son tontos, mi padre me dijo sobre la carga que tienes, y él dice que no eres el Demonio que solo la aldeanos no pueden entender eso ya que ellos perdieron a muchos seres queridos en esa tragedia, muchos clanes no creen que seas el Demonio, como el Nara, Yamanaka o el Akimichi, tal vez hay más pero yo solo sé de esos ya que mis amigos son de esos clanes y sus padres suelen visitar nuestro clan muchas veces, aunque creo que solo yo sé sobre esto porque por accidente escuche a mi padre hablar sobre esto hace un tiempo, no estás enojado porque se esto verdad" pregunto Ino, la verdad ella no quería enojar a Naruto, era taaan lindo, y esas marcas en las mejillas lo hacían ver tan adorable, como un gatito, eso pensaba ella.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba dirigiendo toda esta información y tenía sus propios pensamientos _"Hmm, parece ser que no todos en esta aldea son unos bastardos, tal vez podría dejar a algunos con vida en el futuro, y tal vez Ino me podría ser de utilidad en el futuro"_ Naruto luego recordó la pregunta de Ino y respondió "No te preocupes Ino-chan, yo nunca estaría enojado contigo" finalizo Naruto con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Ino, Naruto sonrió un poco más ante esta reacción y decidió tratar de dormir un poco.

Un poco atrás una chica de pelo rosado estaba viendo toda esta interacción y pensó _"Esa Ino-cerda seguro que solo quiere hacerme creer que ya no le interesa Sasuke-kun para luego poder quitármelo, no se lo permitiré, además ese Naruto-baka insulto a Sasuke-kun! como puede hablar con él!"_ si… Sakura Haruno estaba teniendo sus propias fantasías.

Time Skip 4 años más tarde

Konohagakure no Sato – Academia ninja (día de la graduación)

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente en su respectivo lugar a la espera que lleguen los demás el creció bastante en estos 4 años media en estos momentos 161cm con tan solo 13 años de edad, era alguien bastante alto en comparación a sus demás compañeros, el llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, con el kanji "Demonio" escrito en color rojo en ambos mangas de su ropa y el dibujo del rostro de un zorro en la espalda, además de unos pantalones ANBUs de color negro, llevaba atado en la espalda su katana.

Él empezó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado en estos 4 años desde aquel día en que él había entrado en la academia por primera vez, había entrenado hasta casi romperse los huesos, como también permitir a Ino entrenar con el de vez en cuando, también había visto a Anko un par de veces, habían hablado de algunos temas y descubrió que ella también tenía un resentimiento hacia los aldeanos, también conoció a una chica llamada Sakura, lo único que pensó al oír chillar a ella por primera vez fue cortarle la garganta, parecía una Banshee, gritando cada vez que podía sobre "El amor verdadero" y esas cosas, le parecía completamente patético que alguien que esté en formación para ser una kunoichi tenga tal actitud, también se había enterado de algunas cosas interesantes, parece ser que el pequeño Sasuke se tomó enserio su amenaza jeje, el pobre bastardo se había vuelto un maldito asocial, se había enterado que era el mejor amigo de su 'querido Otouto' y ahora ni siquiera se hablaban, lo único que hacia él era entrenar con su hermano, eso fue lo que descubrió cuando lo espiaba y también recolectar un poco de información, necesitaba saber el estilo de lucha del clan Uchiha, y espiarlos fue algo enriquecedor, también se había dado cuenta que las agresiones contra el disminuyeron drásticamente luego de esa pequeña demostración que tuvo con esos dos pobres diablos años atrás, también su papito había doblado la vigilancia a él, y se le hacía cada vez más difícil escapar de esos bastardos, no había oído nada sobre Danzō hace bastante tiempo, pareciera que se encerró en su base y se lamentó por perder a su pequeña arma, también recordó el día que el idiota de su hermano trato de exigir que le diga cómo fue que aprendió todo lo que sabía, mala suerte para el que decidió ir solo a decir tal estupidez, termino en el centro del bosque de la muerte y después de 2 días lo había encontrado su papito, jeje, después de eso no había pasado nada interesante, solo asistir a esas estúpidas clases, no podía usar clones porque parece ser que su padre estuvo al tanto de dicha habilidad e Iruka siempre se encargaba de lanzarle algo para asegurarse que no sea un clon, conoció a un chico llamado Shino. Shino le caía bien, no era como el resto de los mocosos, era inteligente y objetivo, decía las cosas sin rodeos y no perdía tiempo explicando cosas, se volvería un verdadero Shinobi.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien golpeo fuertemente su mesa, miro hacia arriba y al quien vio ahí parecía clamar por otro paseo en el bosque de la muerte, si era Menma y parecía estar un poco irritado, los dos se estaban mirando fijamente y parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder hasta que Menma desvió la vista y hablo. "Escucha muy bien Dobe mi padre vendrá a ver hoy los exámenes y será mejor que te comportes, trata de no avergonzar a esta clase" Naruto soltó un bufido y respondió sarcásticamente "Lo que tú digas Hime-Sama" Naruto sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermano ya que se agarró de los pelos y se sentó en su lugar, escucho una risita divertida al lado suyo y vio que era Ino que ya había llegado, no se habida dado cuenta en qué momento, es mas no se dio cuenta cuando la clase ya se había llenado, vaya, sí que estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Luego presto atención a la niña que tenía al lado suyo y hablo "Oh, debo estar muerto ya que veo ángeles" dijo Naruto coqueteando a Ino, tenía que admitir que se había vuelto muy bonita en estos 4 años, ahora tenía el pelo más largo atado con una cola de caballo además de un vestido color purpura con vendajes en la pierna, le había preguntado el porqué de eso y le dijo que su padre no quería que ande dando espectáculos a los jóvenes de la academia, Naruto había reído de eso la primera vez, pero ahora le veía un poco de sentido, ese cara de perro de Kiba se pasaba babeando por cada chica que veía pasar y la verdad a él no le gustaba esa actitud, un Shinobi no podía babear por cada kunoichi que veía, moriría más rápido en lo que canta un gallo si seguía con esa actitud.

Se dio cuenta que Ino se había sonrojado furiosamente mientras ella trataba de decir algo, jeje le encantaba hacer eso, pero toda diversión termino cuando el rey del drama entro al salón seguido por su sequito de fans y esa chica Sakura gritando aún más fuerte que antes, maldita sea, tal vez ella tenía un _Kekkei Genkai_ (Línea de Sangre) del infierno.

Naruto ya había aguantado esto durante cuatro años y ahora estaba más que cansado, miro a Sakura que se encontraba adulando y casi besando los pies de Sasuke en estos momentos, el negó con la cabeza y abrió su porta kunai, saco un kunai y lo lanzo directamente hacia ella, no lo lanzo con la intención de matarlo solo para llamar su atención, la cual efectivamente lo había logrado, se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando con miedo en sus ojos mientras los demás creían que el al fin se había decidió en matar a la Banshee.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella, se dio cuenta que ella empezó a retroceder tropezando con unos de los escalones del salón, Naruto llego a ella y se agacho mirándola directamente a los ojos, hasta que decidió hablar "Sabes, yo debería matarte ahora mismo" dijo Naruto sombríamente consiguiendo que los ojos de Sakura se habrán en shock y ponerse pálida, quería decir algo pero Naruto continuo hablando " y ahorrarte el sufrimiento de que en alguna misión seas capturada y luego usada como algún objeto sexual para alguna banda de mercenarios o ser una esclava de algún comerciante, con esta patética actitud fangirl lo único que conseguirás eso como también la eventual muerte de todo tu equipo, ya que ellos tendrán el doble de trabajo, el de completar su misión y el de protegerte, estas por ser el día de hoy una kunoichi y tú sigues babeando por la reina del melodrama, maldita sea! Sigue con esa actitud si aún quieres después de todo lo que te dije, pero por lo menos un favor a la humanidad y deja de chillar como una maldita alma en pena!" gritando lo último, luego de eso procedió a sentarse en su asiento, se dio cuenta que toda la clase lo miraba con asombro y el dijo "Que me ven malditos estúpidos, ustedes quieren morir en lugar de ella?! No estoy de humor en estos momentos, mi malditos odios duelen!" Naruto dijo filtrando un poco de instinto asesino para respaldar sus palabras, al instante todos dejaron de mirarlo y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón dando paso a un Iruka muy feliz.

Iruka se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo y tenía el aspecto de cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma, también se dio cuenta que el resto de la clase estaba más tranquila de lo normal, tal vez porque hoy era el día de su graduación?... si tal vez, entonces ordeno a todos que vuelvan a sus asientos y procedió a hablar. "Hola a todos quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes-"pero fue cortado por una voz que empezó a odia hace bastante tiempo "*tos* orgulloso mis huevos *tos*" si, Naruto ni siquiera el ultimo día en la academia dejaría de interrumpirlo. Iruka lo miro mientras él tenía una marca en su cabeza y continuo "Si… orgulloso de la mayoría de ustedes, y estoy muy feliz de que ustedes ahora formaran parte de este gran árbol que forma a la aldea, y estoy seguro de que todos ustedes defenderán y protegerán a este gran árbol con todas sus fuerzas, y por si fuera poco, tendremos el honor de que el hombre que mantiene a este gran árbol este hoy con nosotros para presenciar sus exámenes… por favor Hokage-Sama si sería tan amable de pasar" justo en ese momento el "todopoderoso" _Kiiroi Senkō (El rayo amarillo) _entro a la habitación, al instante todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al Hokage… bueno todo menos uno, no era su culpa que ya estuviera durmiendo nuevamente, Iruka se dio cuenta de esto y lanzo un borrador en la cabeza a Naruto y le grito "Naruto, muestra tus respetos al Hokage-Sama! No te has dado cuenta que ha entrado a la habitación?!" grito Iruka, Naruto levanto la cabeza lentamente con un poco de baba escapando de la comisura de sus labios y dijo "Hokaque?" pregunto Naruto, él ya se había percatado de ese idiota desde el momento en que entro al edificio, el muy arrogante no se molestaba en ocultar su presencia, quería que todos los demás se den cuenta de su gran poder.

Iruka nuevamente grito y dijo "Ho-ka-ge. Deja de ser tan estúpido por lo menos este día, hoy te gradúas deberías preocuparte más sobre tu carrera!" volvió a hablar Iruka, entonces él vio que Naruto empezó a rascarse la cabeza y reír como un estúpido "Oh! Lo siento Iruka-Sensei, ya sabes cómo soy, me aburro rápidamente cuando '_nada'_ interesante pasa, ya ves, ya ves" Naruto dijo como si de verdad lo sintiese, Iruka suspiro y se disculpó con el Hokage, que solo negó con la cabeza y dijo que estaba bien, pero él estaba pensando diferente "_Maldito Demonio! Si siques así dentro de muy poco veras lo interesante que soy!"_pensó furiosamente Minato, luego dijo a Iruka que prosiga con los exámenes mientras el tomaba asiento en una de las mesas de observación.

La primera prueba consistía en hacer un jutsu kawarimi mientras Iruka les lanzaba algunos shuriken y kunai para prácticas, Naruto negó ante esto, por lo menos deberían utilizar armas de verdad, y si la persona no podía sustituirse correctamente que sufras las consecuencias por no tomarse la molestia de entrenar.

La prueba fue sencilla y sin problemas, todos se sustituyeron sin mayores problemas.

Luego de eso vino otra prueba más estúpida que la primera, hacer unos simples Bunshin no jutsu, aquí su hermano pareció tener problemas, solo logro hacer dos clones cuando los demás lograron hacer más de 4. Grandes reservas de chakra y un control asqueroso del mismo él pensó.

Luego de eso fue la técnica del Henge, la verdad él creía que aquí solo se estaba formando carne de cañón, con solo estas técnicas la mayoría de esos chicos morirían en su primera misión verdadera, nuevamente todos realizaron esta prueba sin problemas. Iruka sonrió a su clase y miro al Hokage, quien asintió a su pregunta no formulada y entonces prosiguió a hablar "Bueno clase aún tenemos 2 pruebas pendientes, si son tan amables de salir todos al campo de lanzamiento les estaría muy agradecido" todos asintieron y salieron al patio.

Una vez todos allí Iruka explico esta prueba "Muy bien esta prueba consistirá en lanzamiento de kunais a estos objetivos en movimiento, tendrás 10 tiros en kunai y luego 10 más con shuriken, acertar cada blanco les dará 10 puntos, y acertar a todos sin fallar un puntaje total de 150, lo mismo con el lanzamiento de shuriken, pero si llegan a acertar todos los tiros se les dará una puntuación total de 400, déjenme decirles que eso es algo que solo unos pocos han logrado eso, Hokage-Sama fue uno de ellos" dijo Iruka, Minato asintió con la cabeza y el prosiguió a entregar a cada uno sus shurikens y kunais, se detuvo en su hijo y le deseo buena suerte, luego siguió con su entrega hasta que llego a Naruto que tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro, él lo miro y Naruto susurro "Sabes que no tengo que hacer esto, solo deme el diadema y puedo irme de aquí " dijo Naruto en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuche.

Minato negó con la cabeza y dijo "Ya te he dicho que harás esto, y te pregunte aquel día si te oponías a esto y me dijiste que no, o ahora tienes algún problema?" pregunto Minato entrecerrando los ojos, Naruto suspiro y agarro los kunais y se alejó un poco para ver los lanzamientos .

Minato también se alejó para observar las pruebas. El primero en pasar fue Chouji, de los diez intentos dio 6 con los kunais y 5 con los shurikens, lo cual le dio una puntuación de 110 puntos, luego paso Shikamaru quien tenía una mirada perezosa en su rostro, dio 5 en el blanco en el los kunai y 5 con shuriken, lo cual le dio una puntuación de 100, lo justo para pasar la prueba, poner más esfuerzo era muy problemático para él. Luego paso Ino dio 7 hits con kunai y 6 hits con shurikens dándole una puntuación de 130.

Después de eso Naruto cerró los ojos, mientras esperaba a su turno, no le importaba los demás, el solo quería salir de ese lugar de una buena vez, abrió sus ojos cuando escucho mucho ruido de personas deseando suerte al su hermano y decidió prestar atención, logro 9 aciertos con su kunai y 9 con shuriken, dándole una puntuación de 180, el asintió feliz con su resultado como su padre tenía una mirada de orgullo en su rostro, luego el regreso a su lugar.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban Sasuke y el, llamaron a Sasuke primero que sorprendió a toda la clase ya que había logrado 10 aciertos con su kunai y 9 con sus shurikens, logrando una puntuación de 240, muy por arriba de los demás, Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y Iruka lo felicito al igual que el Hokage. Luego fue el turno de Naruto que se dirigió lentamente hacia el circuito y hablo. "Puedo hacer esto con solo un kunai y shuriken? La verdad ya quiero salir de este lugar" dijo Naruto aburridamente, Iruka lo miro como si estuviera loco y hablo "Bueno… si puedes hacerlo pero eso solo te dará menos puntuación" dijo Iruka.

Naruto lo miro y se encogió de hombros "No te preocupes por eso" luego miro hacia el circuito, vio que algunos maniquíes se movían de izquierda a derecha y otros de derecha a izquierda, los demás vieron con curiosidad que estaba tratando de hacer ya que solo se había quedado quieto en ese lugar sin hacer nada.

Naruto después de un momento asintió con la cabeza cuando se percató de la secuencia y agarro un kunai y un shuriken, los puso juntos y cargo un poco de chakra tipo rayo a sus armas y los lanzo fuertemente, dando en el blanco a cada todos y cada uno de los blancos, se dio la vuelta para ver que todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y el solo dijo "Nadie dijo nada de no poder agregar chakra a las armas, ahora si esta tonta prueba ha finalizado que les parece si terminamos con esta tontería de una buena vez?" el dijo cada vez más impaciente.

Iruka que aún estaba en sorprendido sacudió la cabeza y dijo "S-si síganme por aquí, aquí será la última prueba tendremos algunos combates, y el ganador será elegido el novato del año" al decir eso ultimo Menma y Sasuke se miraron entre sí fijamente, para luego mirar a Naruto quien los estaba ignorando olímpicamente, ambos gruñeron hacia él y se dirigieron donde se realizaría la última prueba.

Al llegar Iruka nuevamente hablo "Esta prueba consistirá en combates 1 a 1, serán divididas en dos categorías, hombres y mujeres, si todo está claro, comenzaremos con la última prueba, las mujeres realizaran esto primero, ahora todos retrocedan"Todos salieron del campo para dar lugar a los combatientes.

Naruto ya sabía quién ganaría esto así que prosiguió a cerras los ojos y descansar un poco. Después de unos 30 minutos él escucho que Iruka volvió a hablar y dio los resultados y no se sorprendió por los resultados "El primer lugar y Novata de este año se lo lleva Ino Yamanaka, seguido por Hinata Hyuga y luego Sakura Haruno, por favor den un aplauso a sus compañeras" al instante todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Naruto miro hacia Ino quien se percató de su mirada fija que tenía sobre ella.

Ella se dio cuenta que él le sonrió y le guiño un ojo y volvió a recostarse.

Ino tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras pensaba _"Cuando todo esto termine lo haré ya no puedo esperar más"_ ella se dijo mientras el torneo de los hombres empezaba.

Como era de esperar Menma, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron fácilmente hacia las finales.

"Ganador y finalista Sasuke Uchiha, ahora por favor Menma Namikaze y Naruto pasen hacia el frente para decidir al finalista de este torneo" dijo calmadamente Iruka

Ambos pasaron al frente mientras Naruto sonreía maliciosamente en su cabeza mientras su rostro era inexpresivo, mientras que Menma tenía una mirada de determinación en la suya.

Un poco más atrás Minato veía todo esto con miedo _"Maldito Demonio será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido o lo lamentaras por el resto de tu vida"_ pensó Minato, justo en ese momento Iruka volvió a hablar "Ya saben las reglas, esto sigue hasta que uno se rinde o se queda inconsciente, está prohibido matar a su oponente, si ambos están listo… Hajime!"

Ambos permanecieron quietos durante unos instantes hasta que Menma hablo "Escúchame bien, Dobe hoy te mostrarte cual es el lugar que te pertenece, me entiendes? , tú me estarás rogando piedad en unos instantes, ahora prepárate que aquí voy" y Menma se lanzó al ataque, lanzando puños y patadas a Naruto quien solo estaba esquivándolos, él se dio cuenta que los ataques de su hermano eran prolijos, él tenía el nivel de un Gennin, pero Naruto era mucho más que un Gennin.

Menma continuo con su asalto se estaba volviendo cada vez más frustrado ya que no podía dar ni un solo golpe a Naruto, quien se cansó de esquivar y atrapo uno de sus puños con sus manos apretándolo fuertemente, Naruto entonces hablo y dijo "Ahora es mi turno" el no utilizaría su taijutsu con este pequeño bastardo porque sabía que si lo hería permanentemente estaría en problemas, por lo cual solo utilizaría un taijutsu improvisado. Soltó el agarre del puño y luego lo agarró del brazo y levantándolo en el aire y estrellarlo en el suelo con un fuerza que noquearía a cualquiera persona normal.

La mayoría de ellos estaban sorprendidos, Naruto nunca antes había participado en ningún combate de la academia, la mayoría de ellos creía que solo era un debilucho, pero otros sabían bien por qué (véase Shikamaru, Chouji) y ver como derroto tan fácilmente a uno de los mejores estudiantes de la academia los dejo sorprendidos, cuando salieron de su asombro, vieron a un Menma magullado e inconsciente en el suelo, con Naruto justo a su lado.

Naruto lo miro y negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera puso mucha fuerza en ese golpe, espero unos minutos hasta que Iruka volvió con Sasuke que lo miraba con furia, mientras Iruka hablaba "Ganador y finalista Naruto, ahora tendremos el último combate para elegir al novato del año, la lucha será Uchiha Sasuke vs Naruto, ya saben las reglas, son iguales que las demás peleas, si ambos están listos…Hajime", Sasuke no espero y lanzo rápidamente unos shurikens a Naruto quien se movió a un lado para esquivarlos.

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a él y comenzó a utilizar el estilo Uchiha, la verdad él no sabía si Sasuke estaba al tanto que su estilo solo funcionaba con su sharingan, cada golpe que lanzaba dejaba grandes aberturas las cuales él podría aprovecharlas, pero el aun quería divertirse con el pequeño que dejo vivo en su pequeña masacre.

Sasuke se dio que el taijutsu no funcionaba y salto lejos de él, hizo unos sellos de mano y grito "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" luego unas pequeñas bolas de fuego aparecieron las cuales se acercaban a Naruto desde todas las direcciones.

Naruto vio venir el ataque y rápidamente salió de ese lugar, Sasuke vio en ese momento su oportunidad y realizo más sellos de manos y dijo "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" una gran bola de fuego constante se dirigió a Naruto que nada pudo hacer y recibió el ataque de lleno.

La mayoría de las personas tenia miradas de horror en su rostro ya que pensaron que Sasuke mato a Naruto con ese ataque, mientras que Minato sintió una punzada en el corazón en ese momento, pero cuando el ataque se detuvo soltó un suspiro de alivio ya que se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaba ahí (todo esto sin que el mismo se diera cuenta de sus emociones)

Naruto luego salto de un árbol para ponerse frente a Sasuke mientras decía "Que intentabas hacer Sasuke-chan?" pregunto Naruto perezosamente mientras se limpiaba una de sus orejas.

Sasuke rugió con furia y hablo "Maldita sea Demonio, voy a matarte entiendes?! Tómame enserio o lo vas a pagar!" grito Sasuke con furia.

Naruto dejo en ese momento de limpiarse los oídos y hablo "Quieres que te tome enserio?, está bien… trata de sobrevivir a esto" Naruto formo en ese instante un clon de sombra y ambos empezaron a hacer sellos de mano rápidamente , el clon Naruto termino primero con sus posiciones de manos y grito "_Katon Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)"_ una bola de fuego mucho más pequeña que la de Sasuke se dirigió hacia él, quien se apartó un poco de la zona de choque, sonrió arrogantemente cuando creyó que eso fue todo, pero esa mirada cayo cuando el Naruto original dijo _"Futon: Dai dageki (Elemento Viento: Gran Soplo)"_ al decir eso una gran ráfaga de viento se mezcló con la bola de fuego aumentando considerablemente su tamaño.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de esquivar totalmente el nuevo tamaño de ese ataque y gran parte de su pierna fue quemada en el proceso, el daño no fue grave, pero si lo suficiente como para dejar una marca en la pierna en el futuro. Naruto sonrió cuando su jutsu termino, no cargo mucho chakra a sus ataques, o podría terminar carbonizándolo y estaría en grandes problemas si llegaba a hacer eso. Sasuke que vio esa sonrisa rugió "Que es tan gracioso Demonio?! Solo fue un golpe de suerte, no creas que volverá a suceder!" y con eso Sasuke se levantó del piso lentamente, le ardía bastante la pierna derecha.

Naruto negó con la cabeza ante su actitud arrogante y suspiro, ya estaba aburrido de esto, el solo quería ir a su casa y descansar, ya no quería jugar con Sasuke así que atrajo la atención de Iruka y hablo "Me retiro" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos en ese lugar. Iruka le pregunto si hablaba enserio y Naruto respondió "Claro, ya me divertido con la Princesita, además yo no quiero un estúpido título como el novato del año, mejor dáselo a ese pelele, yo no lo quiero, solo me dará más problemas" después de decir eso el empezó a dirigirse a su lugar de descanso hasta que oyó una voz molesta "Cha! Sasuke-kun es el mejor Naruto-baka se rindió porque se dio cuenta que Sasuke pelearía enserio ahora!" luego se escuchó a otras gritando cosas parecidas y Naruto negó con la cabeza, estúpidas, parece ser que no entendieron cuando le dijo que morirían o les pasaría algo peor en sus misiones.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta que escucho a Sasuke gritar "Maldito Demonio! Deja de hacerte el chulo! Te enseñare que nadie me da la espalda y me ignora" y habiendo dicho eso prosiguió a atacar a Naruto, solo para ser detenido por Iruka quien hablo "Sasuke para esto, ya has ganado, Naruto se retiró, ahora eres el novato del año, no permitiré luchas innecesarias en la academia, ahora vuelve a tu lugar para poder entregar a todos sus bandas" Sasuke volvió a rugir nuevamente y fue a su lugar.

Luego Iruka se aclaró la garganta y hablo "Felicidades a todos ustedes, desde el día de hoy son Gennins, desde ahora en más ustedes serán ninjas de esta aldea, y se encargaran de proteger esta aldea y a sus habitantes, estén orgullosos, no todos pueden ser shinobis y ustedes son los que han tenido ese privilegio, ahora pasen al frente Hokage-Sama les dará sus bandas y unas palabras".

Después de unos minutos todos tenían sus bandas y Minato empezó a dar un discurso sobre la voluntad del fuego y tonterías que a él no le importaba. Iruka fue el que volvió a hablar en este momento y dijo "Muy bien todo el mundo, dentro de dos días volverán al salón de clases para saber en qué equipo serán asignados y quien será su Jōnin -Sensei, eso fue todo, pueden salir afuera donde están esperando sus padres", al decir eso todos empezaron a retirarse.

Naruto camino hasta la salida y estuvo a punto de cruzarlo hasta que escucho a alguien llamarlo suavemente "Pss Naruto-kun… por aquí" Naruto se dio cuenta que Ino lo estaba llamando, se encogió de hombros y fue donde ella se encontraba, se dio cuenta que ella tenía la cabeza agachada, ella levanto la cabeza y Naruto se percató que tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruto sonrió mentalmente ante esto, ya se imaginaba porque lo llamo, entonces se dio cuenta que Ino abrió la boca y hablo "Naruto-kun crees que estaremos en el mismo equipo? Estaba pensando que sería genial si tú y yo estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, la verdad eso me gustaría mucho" finalizo Ino.

Naruto quiso jugar un poco más con ella y dijo "Oh si?... y porque querrías estar en el mismo equipo que yo? Ya sabes, esas cosas de ser el compañero del Demonio no quedaría bien contigo" dijo Naruto tranquilamente, Ino abrió los ojos y se apresuró en contestar "A mí no me importa lo que piensen esos ignorantes, tú no eres un Demonio para mí! Tu eres…" y se detuvo ahí.

Naruto hablo y dijo "Soy un qué Ino?, un pata-"pero antes de que pudiera terminar Ino había saltado encima de él y empezó a besarlo, Naruto rápidamente correspondió el beso, y después de unos segundos el empezó a mover su lengua contra los labios de Ino pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, ella gustosa dio el permiso y empezaron a tener una lucha con sus lenguas.

Naruto gano y después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y un hilo de saliva aun los unía. Naruto vio que Ino tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro y decidió hablar "Bueno… si esto es lo que voy a recibir por estar en tu equipo pues voy a estar rezándole a Kami para que este en tu equipo" dio un beso rápido nuevamente lo cual hizo a Ino salir de su aturdimiento.

Ella entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y tuvo un gran sonrojo en su rostro y dijo "Y-yo lo l-lamento no quise hacer eso, perdóname por ser tan atrevida" ella dijo rápidamente haciendo una leve reverencia.

Naruto rió entre dientes y le dijo "No te preocupes por eso Ino-chan, déjame decirte que ese beso fue muy bueno, tienes talento en esto, estaré esperando ansiosamente por el siguiente, pero ahora me tengo que ir, y tal vez tu deberías hacer lo mismo, seguramente tus padres están esperándote afuera, nos vemos el día de la asignación. Adiós"

Ino estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué irse cuando lo vio desaparecer en un Shunshin de rayo, ella se sorprendió al principio de que Naruto sabia un jutsu como ese, pero luego pensó que él era simplemente genial así que sabría hacer esas cosas, ella luego prosiguió a ir con sus padres y pensar en el beso que tuvo con Naruto.

Con Naruto

Naruto había llegado a su apartamento luego de unos minutos, él pensó al fin estaría libre de esa estúpida academia, solo tendría que ir ahí dentro de 2 días por última vez y nunca más pisaría ese lugar… o eso fue lo que él pensó. Luego de tomar una ducha rápida y comer un poco Naruto decidió tener una conversación con su inquilino.

"_Kurama quiero que me digas porque demonios mi cabello está comenzando a tener mechones de color rubio? Tú me has dicho que tuve cambios porque solo un poco de poder fue sellado dentro de mí y tu consciencia, podrías decirme porque está pasando esto?"_Naruto pregunto curiosamente, él tenía que teñirse el cabello de vez en cuando para no levantar sospechas, no podía permitir que su cabello se tornara rubio, o todos se darían cuenta de quién es.

Kurama gruño y hablo **"Eso es porque has estado mucho tiempo con tu querido Otouto, parece ser que el poder que está dentro del mocoso está afectando de alguna manera a tu sello, y por eso tu características están volviendo a su estado original, cuanto más tiempo estés cerca suyo el proceso de restauración aumentara su velocidad, me he dado cuenta que no puedo detener esto, eventualmente volverás a tener cabellos rubios y ojos azules, así que te recomiendo evitar a ese mocoso si no quieres que todos nuestros planes se vean afectados solo porque tu cuerpo sufrió algunos cambios, estoy seguro que ese estúpido Yondaime se dará cuenta de que tú eres su hijo una vez que sufras todo esos cambios, el piensa que yo soy tu, como ya te he dicho, pero si ve que regresas a tu estado original el no dudara en 'recuperarte', además he podido sentir en las múltiples ocasiones que estuvimos con el que el siente algún tipo de sentimiento de apego hacia ti, como el día de hoy, cuando ese mocoso Uchiha trato de calcinarte, pude sentir su angustia"** finalizo el Kurama.

Naruto pensó en esto unos momentos y dijo _"Como si yo dejaría que ese bastardo se acerque a mí de esa manera, si él se llega a dar cuenta de quién soy en realidad ya será muy tarde, ya no estaremos en este lugar cuando eso suceda"_ Naruto dijo cortando la conexión mental con su inquilino, fue a lavarse los dientes y a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Tenía que descansar, había gastado mucho chakra esa semana tratando de perfeccionar su elemento gravedad, ya podía flotar en el sin gastar casi nada de chakra, pero al intentar volar o moverse en el aire gastaba rápidamente sus reservas por lo cual no podía hacer mucho, estaba a un paso de dominar su elemento, debía encontrar una forma y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano alguien podría ayudarlo con eso.

Konohagakure no sato - Sala Jounin (día siguiente)

En estos momentos la mayoría de los Jounins de la aldea se encontraban escuchando al Hokage quienes serían los Senseis de los nuevos graduados de la academia, ya había asignado a los primeros equipos cuando Asuma un paso al frente y hablo "Hokage-Sama si me permite quisiera formar el nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, y tomar a los herederos de esos clanes como mis estudiantes" pidió Asuma

Minato asintió con la cabeza lo asigno como el equipo 10, luego Kurenai dio un paso al frente "Yo quisiera tomar a Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, creo que ellos juntos serian un gran equipo de rastreo" Minato luego volvió a asentir y ella tuvo bajo su tutela al equipo 8.

Minato miro a Kakashi quien asintió con la cabeza y hablo "Me gustaría tomar como estudiantes a Menma Namikaze, Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura Haruno" en ese instante se oyeron varios murmullos sobre la decisión de Kakashi de tomar un equipo Gennin y más uno en el cual estaban en hijo del Hokage y uno de los últimos Uchihas ya que él nunca aprobado a ninguno sus antiguos estudiantes.

Minato mando a callar a todos y luego el hablo "Dejando todo eso de lado solo nos queda una persona quien asignar, todos ustedes lo conocen, así que quien se ofrece a ser su Jounin Sensei?" pregunto Minato, la verdad el esperaba que nadie hablara, para que nadie sea su maestro y así no poder asignarle misiones en las que pueda salir de la aldea. Después de un momento cuando creyó que nadie iba a hablar se escuchó a personas quejándose entra la multitud ya que alguien los estaba empujando para ir hacia el frente, entonces Minato vio que Anko Mitarashi había posicionado al frente con los demás Jounins Senseis y hablo "Yo quisiera entrenar a ese mocoso, he visto lo que puede hacer y déjenme decirles que es alguien muy bueno en el sigilo, y mi especialidad es esa rama" dijo Anko, Minato la miro por unos segundos y luego pensó que sería una buena idea, tal vez el Demonio se aburría de ella y le pediría otro equipo, cosa que él no se lo daría, sí, todo marcharía bien…. O eso pensó él.

"Está bien" dijo Minato "Anko estarás cargo de Naruto, serán un equipo de una sola persona" finalizo Minato causando varios murmullos entre la multitud, ya que nunca antes se había visto un equipo con una sola persona, pero Minato continuo hablando "Tú te encargaras de conseguir los miembros que faltan en tu equipo, serán el equipo 13, ahora todos, Retírense!" habiendo dicho eso, todos en la sala dejaron ese lugar con un Shunshin, menos Kakashi que se quedó ahí mientras el leía su famoso libro naranja, el cerro ese libro, suspiro y salió también de ese lugar. A Minato se le cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca cuando vio la actitud perezosa de su estudiante y él también se retiró de ese lugar para volver a su hogar, hoy tenía el día libre, así que lo pasaría con su hijo.

* * *

**Notas:**

**_Fin, eso fue todo por hoy, fue un poco largo este capi pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo muy largo, como verán Naruto se retiro de la competencia del novato del año, pero decidi hacer esto porque eso solo le traería mas problemas (ej neji lee etc) preferí dejárselo a Sasuke para que aun mantenga su ego intacto y estupidez siga igual, otra cosa, lo de Sakura me pareció necesario, todos saben como ella era al inicio de Naruto, asi que yo estoy tratando de cambiarla, no estoy haciéndolo un bash, solo es que esa es su actitud y Naruto odia ese tipo de actitudes, Ino no es asi en este fic, ya que tuvo 4 años para darse cuenta como era la actitud de Naruto, y ella siempre escucha de el que odiaba a las fangirls y a las niñas que no se preocupaban de su entrenamiento (por eso ella entrenaba con el aveces) Anko será su Sensei y diran que Naruto es un poco alto pero bueno, el se paso estos 4 años entrenando, ademas de tener mucho dinero de sus misiones y poder comprar alimentos apropiados. Ino y Naruto tuvieron su momento y ella estará en el harem jeje :P, bueno creo que eso fue todo, si hay errores de ortografía lo lamento, o errores de coherencia, aveces escribo alguna cosa y luego vuelvo a borrar lo que escribi, y aveces no borro todo, por eso aveces podrán leer cosas que digan como "Estoy comiendo comiendo pero penso, y le gusto la comida" bueno tal vez yo estaba tratando de escribir "Naruto estaba pensando hasta que, y tan decidi borrarlo para agregar algo mejor, eso fue todo adiós! Hasta el próximo cap, seguro lo tengo para el miércoles o el jueves._**

**_Edit: tal vez suba el siguiente cap el viernes, este jueves tengo mi examen final de fisica en la universidad, y tengo que estudiar, el viernes estara listo el cap, por la tarde o la noche (GMT -3)_**


	5. Capitulo 4

Aviso a todos los puritanos, este cap tendrá el primer Lemon que he escrito como también un Lime, puritanos abstenerse a leer, puse las respectivas advertencias

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando _**"Esto sabe peor que mierda"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Konohagakure no sato – Día siguiente

Naruto había despertado hace unos momentos, él quería dormir tranquilamente hasta el día de la asignación de equipos, pero no todo sale como uno lo había planeado. Se había levantado de su cama, comió algo rápido y se lavó los dientes, luego de eso salió para empezar a caminar por las calles de la aldea, ademas tenía que sacarse esa estúpida foto para su registro ninja.

Naruto estaba caminando en estos momentos por las calles de Konoha con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a los aldeanos, ya que ahora nada podían hacer, era un Ninja de esta aldea y si alguien se atrevía a atacarlo él podría usar la fuerza ahora sin consecuencias, aún faltaban algunas horas para la foto del registro así que decidió caminar un poco más, busco a Ino durante unos momentos pero sin resultado alguno, se encogió de hombros y decidió calentar un poco hasta el momento en que tenga que sacarse esa foto. Llego a un campo de entrenamiento, era uno simple, ya que no haría nada llamativo el día de hoy, estaba a punto de cuando vio que ya habían personas ocupando ese lugar, creyó que no habría nada de malo utilizar el mismo campo de entrenamiento por lo hizo unos clones y empezar a luchar con ellos.

Después de unos momentos Naruto sintió que dos presciencias se estaban acercando rápidamente a él, rápidamente se puso en guardia cuando ellos ya estaban justo en frente suyo. Uno de ellos hablo y dijo "¡YOSH! LEE-KUN, MIRA AQUÍ TENEMOS A ALGUIEN CON SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDIENDO AL LIMITE! CREO QUE PUEDE SER UN GRAN COMPAÑERO DE LUCHA PARA TI, POR QUE NO LO DESAFIAS A UN COMBATE?!" el extraño hombre exclamo.

Naruto trato de decir algo pero el ahora identificado Lee también hablo-grito. "YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, DEMOSTRARE QUE YO TAMBIEN TENGO MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD AL LIMITE! AHORA QUERIDO AMIGO PORFAVOR DINOS TU NOMBRE, MI NOMBRE ES LEE, ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE Y POR FAVOR ACEPTA MI DESAFIO!" grito Lee.

Naruto se dio que estos dos sujetos eran extrañamente iguales, ambas tenían unos spandex de color verde, con unos cortes de cabello tipo tazón y unas cejas súper tupidas. Naruto se asusto quería hacer algo pero no sabía que, hasta que oyó una voz en su mente diciendo lo que tenía que hacer **"Maldita sea! Corre Naruto sácanos rápidamente de este lugar antes de que estos sujetos te hagan decir esas estupideces también! Correeeeee chico Correee!" **grito Kurama en su mente.

Naruto rápidamente salió de su aturdimiento, estaba a punto de correr hasta que oyó una voz familiar y suspiro de alivio "Lee Gai-sensei!, dejen de asustar a Naruto-kun de esa manera, no todos somos Neji y yo que estamos acostumbrados a sus tonterías… Por cierto, hola Naruto-kun que haces aquí?" dijo una niña mientras se acercaba a él, tenía ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, tenía una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros. Esta chica era Tenten, Naruto la había conocido en sus días de academia cuando él se encontraba practicando su kenjutsu.

Tenten lo vio y como a ella le gustan las armas pidió a Naruto si podía practicar un poco con ella. Naruto le dijo que si, ya que para él era raro ver niñas que se tomaban en serio su formación como kunoichi, y Tenten se preocupaba mucho por ello.

Justo al lado de ella estaba un chico de piel muy blanca, con el cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, estaba de brazos cruzados y con una posición bastante arrogante, Naruto ignoro completamente a los demás y saludo a su salvadora. Naruto no había hablado mucho con ella luego de que ella se había graduado de la academia, tal vez podría recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Uh, hola Tenten, ¿No me digas que estos son tus compañeros de equipo? La verdad es que siento pena por ti, yo no creo que hubiera resistido tanto tiempo sin matarme o matarlos, créeme" dijo Naruto.

Tenten soltó una risita, ella estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Lee la interrumpió "ASI QUE TU ERES NARUTO?, NARUTO-KUN, YOOOOSH! TENTEN HABLA MUCHO DE TI Y DICE QUE ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE PUEDE COMBATIR CON ELLA EN UN DUELO CON ARMAS, ESO HACE QUE TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ASCIENDAN AUN LO MAS ALTO! VAMOS NARUTO-KUN TEN UNA LUCHA CONMIGO!" exclamo nuevamente Lee, ahora más decidido a tener una pequeña lucha de practica con Naruto.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y llamo nuevamente a Lee para regañarlo "Lee ya deja de molestar a Naruto-"pero antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto levanto la mano para que se detenga.

Naruto miro fijamente a Lee por unos segundos y dijo "Esta bien, tendremos una lucha, tu pon las reglas y yo haré lo mejor que pueda para seguirlas" Naruto concluyo

Lee en esos momentos le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, entonces Gai dio un salto al frente "YOSH!, AHORA PODRAN DEMOSTRAR QUIEN DE USTEDES DOS TIENEN SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD MAS ENCENDIDAS!. LAS REGLAS SERÁN SIMPLES NARUTO-KUN, ESTA SERA UN COMBATE DE ENTRENAMIENTO CON SOLO TAIJUTSU, TENTEN DICE QUE ERES MUY BUENO EN ESO TAMBIÉN, ASI QUE… HAGAMOSLO" finalizo Gai.

Lee grito nuevamente "YOSH! GAI-SENSEI DEMOSTRATE QUE MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SON LAS MAS INTENSAS Y SI NO PUEDO DARE 500 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA ALDEA CON MIS MANOS!" finalizo Lee, Naruto un sudor le cayó por la nuca mientras se preguntaba si estos sujetos eran todo el tiempo así.

Rápidamente todos se alejaron un poco de ahí, dejando solo a Lee y Naruto a que tengan su enfrentamiento. Entonces Neji decidió hablar "Ese perdedor no tiene oportunidad contra Lee, su destino es el de ser un perdedor, nunca debió aceptar el desafío, los perdedores siempre serán perdedores" dijo Neji arrogantemente mientras Tenten lo fulmino con la mirada

"Tu cállate, tú no sabes nada sobre el!. Él es bastante fuerte y eso que él no tuvo a nadie que lo entrene" dijo Tenten enojada por el comentario de Neji quien solo se burló nuevamente.

Mientras tanto Gai hablo "En efecto puedo ver en Naruto-kun que tiene una gran fuerza física como mental, es casi tan fuerte como Lee diría yo, esta será una prueba muy difícil para ambos, solo espero que ellos no se extralimiten" con eso dicho Gai nuevamente grito "YOSH! LEE NARUTO, SI ESTAN LISTOS… HAJIME!"

Dicho eso Lee rápidamente salto hacia Naruto gritando _"Konoha Senpuu"_ Naruto vio venir el ataque y lo bloqueo con el antebrazo, pero se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza en ese golpe.

Naruto rápidamente salto hacia atrás y miro a Lee quien le sonreía "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN SIN DUDA TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTÁN ENCENDIDAS!" grito Lee escandalosamente, mientras Naruto se frotaba el brazo y pensaba _"Esa patada me dolió, ¿que demonios?… ¿cómo puede golpear tan duro?, si hubiera sido otra persona ya tendría el brazo roto en estos momentos"_ ahora tomaría enserio a este chico, sin duda era alguien bastante fuerte en el taijutsu.

Tomo un respiro y se colocó en la misma posición que había utilizado con esos bastardos años atrás. Lee y Gai levantaron una ceja ante la pose que Naruto estaba tomando, ellos no conocían ese estilo, Lee estuvo a punto de preguntarlo cuando Naruto hablo "Lee… sin duda eres alguien fuerte con Taijutsu, déjame decirte que esa patada que me diste me dolió y lograr eso en mi es bastante difícil, por lo que te doy mis respetos, ahora te mostrare mi Taijutsu original el _Bōnkurasshā (Rompe Huesos)"_.

Lee no conocía para nada este estilo, así que decidió que no quería averiguar cómo sería uno de sus golpes a su cuerpo, si era como decía su nombre… bueno no sería nada bueno para él.

El se dio cuenta que Naruto se acercaba rápidamente hacia él como también se dio cuenta que quería atacarlo justo en su rodilla. Lee rápidamente salió de su camino y sonrió en su mente, esto era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba que alguien tan bueno como él en el taijutsu pelee enserio para que él pueda aprender mucho más rápido de esta manera, aunque hubieran dos personas más buenas que él no lo tomaban enserio, Gai-sensei por ser su maestro y no querer dañarlo y Neji por ser muy arrogante y creer que él no valdría su tiempo.

Naruto rápidamente continuo con sus ataques, tenía que admitirlo, Lee en verdad era muy bueno en el taijutsu, estaba casi a la par con él sino era mejor que él, Naruto pensaba mientras Lee gritaba nuevamente _"Konoha Daisenpū" _ Naruto bloqueo a duras penas esas patadas simultaneas, Lee se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil así que él decidió aumentar un poco el nivel de la lucha.

Concentro un poco de chakra en las plantas de sus pies. _(podía utilizar el Shunshin para moverse más rápido, pero era solo taijutsu, nada de ninjutsu)_ y empezó a moverse más rápido que antes al mismo tiempo que dirigía una patada justo en el rostro de Lee, quien no alcanzo a bloquearlo debido a que fue sorprendido al repentino aumento de velocidad de Naruto.

Lee sonrió y hablo nuevamente "Naruto-kun sin duda eres un digno rival, así que me veo en la necesidad de llevar esto a otro nivel" habiendo dicho eso Lee miro hacia su Sensei quien le tendió un pulgar hacia arriba, el asintió y se sentó al piso mientras se sacaba sus calentadores naranjas de sus piernas junto con algunos pesos.

Naruto levanto una ceja ante esto, el no creía que algo como eso llevaría esto a otro nivel, así que tan solo espero a ver qué era lo que tenía planeado Lee quien justo en ese momento dijo "Listo" y desapareció de la vista.

Naruto abrió muchos los ojos ante ese estallido de velocidad, ni siquiera él era tan rápido como eso, se relajó y trato de sentir la firma de chakra de Lee, era bastante difícil, ya que él se dio cuenta de que sus niveles de chakra eran diminutos como si no estuvieran desarrollados, tal vez esta era la razón por la cual peleaba tan solo con taijutsu. Justo en ese momento Lee apareció detrás de él, se agacho y rodo fuera del rango del ataque; si no hubiera sido por los años de experiencia Naruto hubiera recibido un duro golpe justo en la nuca.

Lee volvió a desaparecer en ese momento para volver a aparecer enfrente de Naruto para lanzar un golpe demoledor hacia él. Naruto instintivamente rodo por el suelo y luego miró fijamente a Lee por unos segundos y hablo "Debo admitir que tu Taijutsu y velocidad es superior a la mía, pero que tal si cambiamos las reglas de esto de ahora en más?"dicho esto Naruto creó 5 clones, quienes al instante se lanzaron para atacar a Lee quien se encontraba esquivando los golpes de los clones, entonces él se dio cuenta que el Naruto original termino unos sellos de mano y grito _"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)" _ al decir esto una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Naruto, dirigiéndose hacia Lee quien en el último instante salto fuera de la zona del ataque.

Volvió aterrizar en el suelo y miro a Naruto "Naruto-kun creí que esta sería una lucha con tan solo taijutsu, ¿Por qué rompes las reglas?" pregunto Lee.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "Bueno, decidí tomarte en serio, me di cuenta que el taijutsu no sería efectivo contra ti, ademas somos ninjas, reglas significan nada para nosotros a la hora de luchar ademas descuide bastante mi taijutsu y ahora estoy pagando por eso, pero debo agradecerte, gracias a esta lucha pude percatarme de que debo mejorar mi taijutsu y encontrar una manera de aumentar mi velocidad. Por cierto dime como te hiciste tan rápido?" pregunto Naruto, él ya sabía la razón tan solo quería que Lee se lo confirme.

"Bueno, es todo gracias a Gai-sensei y su entrenamiento, esos pesos que me los saque me ayudaron bastante a mejorar velocidad, tú también eres bastante rápido por cierto, y eso que no tienes pesos" Lee dijo y Naruto volvió a asentir "Si, pero no es suficiente velocidad, pero dime ¿Sabes otra forma para entrenar sin usar pesos? Es que a mí no me gustaría usar calentadores en mis pies" dijo Naruto.

El vio a Lee pensar por unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza "No, lo siento Naruto-kun pero no se de otra forma en cómo aumentar la velocidad sin pesos, tal vez Gai-sensei podría saber un poco más sobre esto" dijo Lee y en ese justo momento Gai apareció con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Naruto con un pulgar hacia arriba

"¡Conozco otra forma en la que puedes aumentar tu velocidad Naruto-kun!. Cuando terminen esta lucha te lo diré" con eso el volvió a retroceder donde Tenten y Neji miraban toda la lucha.

Uno con la misma mirada arrogante de siempre y la otra con una mirada de asombro, ya que no sabía que Naruto podía hacer todo eso.

Después de que Gai había desaparecido Lee y Naruto volvieron a tomar posiciones de combate mientras Naruto hablo "Lee, atácame con tu mejor golpe, o serás derrotado con mi próxima técnica" dijo Naruto mientras Lee procesaba las palabras de Naruto, no quería ver cuál sería la siguiente técnica que utilizaría, por lo que decidió usar su carta de triunfo con Naruto.

Lee entonces procedió a desatar los vendajes de sus brazos mientras miraba a Naruto y decía "¡El loto de la Hoja florece dos veces!, recuérdalo para nuestra próxima lucha Naruto-kun" habiendo dicho esto él se movió mucho más rápido que antes, y antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar él estaba volando en el aire, con Lee justo detrás de él.

Se preguntó que tenía en mente hasta que los vendajes de sus brazos comenzaron a envolverlo y sujetarlo firmemente. Entonces Lee procedió a sujetarlo con fuerza y comenzar a caer en picado hacia el suelo dando vueltas a alta velocidad gritando _"Omote Renge (Loto primario)"_ clavando la cabeza de Naruto justo en el suelo.

Con Tenten y los demás

A lo lejos Tenten vio todo esto con preocupación y grito "NARUTO-KUUN".

Gai también vio todo esto con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pensaba "_Ese muchacho es muy habilidoso"._

Mientras que Neji se burló y dijo "Como he dicho su destino ya estaba marcado como un perdedor, un perdedor siempre será un perd-" pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el 'Naruto' clavado en el suelo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Con Lee momentos antes

Lee había escuchado el grito de Tenten y pensó que se había sobrepasado con Naruto, ya que se dio cuenta que él no se estaba moviendo para nada.

Él se preocupó bastante, ¿y si mato a un compañero de Konoha solo en un simple combate de entrenamiento? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de él?

Pero toda esa preocupación desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que ese Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, mientras sentía una mano sujetando firmemente su pierna junto con una voz quien dijo "¡Se acabó! _Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador)"_cuando el escucho terminar el nombre de la técnica sintió que era jalado rápidamente hacia el suelo, clavándolo debajo de la tierra dejando solo su cabeza visible y Naruto justo arriba de él.

Lee suspiro en derrota y solo dijo "¿Cómo?" pregunto ya que él estaba seguro que agarro a Naruto con su _Omote Renge_, estaba seguro que no era un clon.

Naruto solo le sonrió y dijo "Pues justo cuando me mandaste a volar al aire me reemplace rápidamente con uno de mis clones que estaban escondidos entre los árboles, yo siempre tengo clones escondidos para situaciones difíciles, déjame decirte que me agarraste con la guardia baja, y esa última técnica tuya es bastante peligrosa, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si es que no me reemplazaba en el último momento, pero no te culpo, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, eres un gran shinobi, mejor que cualquiera de los niños patéticos que se creen ninjas solo por tener una banda en la cabeza" dijo Naruto y Lee asintió con la cabeza agradecidamente porque Naruto lo reconocía como un verdadero ninja.

Él estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se percató que los demás llegaron a la zona, mientras Tenten corría hacia Naruto y lo abrazaba diciendo "Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?, me tenías bastante preocupada allí, creí que te había perdido" dijo Tenten mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto, ella parecía que no se percató de sus palabras por lo cual Naruto decidió recordárselas "No te preocupes por mi Tenten, pero… ¿acaso dijiste que tú no quieres perderme? ¿Porque razón? Tenten…-chan" Naruto susurro cerca de su oído.

Tenten pudo sentir mojarse en sus partes íntimas mientras su cara se volvía roja y se separaba de Naruto. "N-n-no y-yo n-no quería perder a mi compañero de kenjutsu ya sabes, casi no hay personas en esta aldea q-que sean buenos en eso… n-no me m-malinterpretes" dijo Tenten aún bastante roja mientras ella se mojaba aún más cuando vio que Naruto se estaba acercando lentamente a ella con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

Ella estuvo a punto de saltarle encima ahí mismo pero Gai interrumpió todo y llamo la atención de todos "*EJEM*, si ustedes dos ya terminaron de demostrar su GLORIOSA JUVENTUD! Podríamos hablar de este combate" se detuvo mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Lee en el rostro quien ya había salido del suelo con la ayuda de Neji y exclamaba "LEE-KUN TE HE DICHO QUE ESA TECNICA SOLAMENTE CON UNA CONDICION Y YO NO VEO QUE ESA CONDICION SEA COMPLIDA AQUÍ!" Lee rápidamente se disculpó diciendo que la adrenalina de un combate enserio contra un gran oponente le hizo utilizar el ataque inconscientemente.

Gai lo regaño por unos momentos mientras se volteaba para ver a Naruto diciéndole cosas a una más que roja Tenten quien no podía levantar la cabeza. Gai entonces se volvió a aclarar la garganta llamando la atención de ambos "Ejem, en cuanto a ti Naruto-kun déjame decirte que… TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTAN AL LIMITE!. Déjame decirte que no creí tendrías tan buen taijutsu, ademas de ser capaz de utilizar jutsus y ser capaz de moldear 2 elementos, y según me han dicho sobre tu prueba en la academia eres capaz de utilizar también el Futon, TU SI QUE ERES ALGUIEN QUE VIVE SU JUVENTUD AL LIMETE!" volvió a exclamar Gai.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y dijo "Ehm bueno, solo digamos que tuve mucha suerte de que un viejo hombre decidió entrenarme y digamos que me enseño algunas cosas, la prueba del papel de chakra y con algunos jutsus de mis elementos" dijo Naruto.

Gai hablo nuevamente "Y quién es este maestro tuyo? Quisiera conocerlo" dijo Gai mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza como si estuviera triste "Lo siento… pero eso no será posible, lastimosamente él fue asesinado hace unos años" dijo Naruto mientras levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. JE… la verdad sí que era un buen actor.

Gai se disculpó rápidamente con el diciendo que no lo sabía. Gai ya no dijo nada más sobre ese tema, así que decidió cambiarlo "Bueno Naruto-kun con respecto a lo que has pedido en la lucha con Lee déjame decirte que conozco otro método, es más eficaz que el de Lee, pero lastimosamente no se lo di a Lee ya que al no ser capaz de moldear chakra y tener reservas minúsculas no le servirían. También se necesitan grandes reservas de chakra, y en esta aldea no hay nadie con más chakra que ti, ni yo mismo puedo pasar de cierto punto así que tengo que combinarlo con mis pesos y ese no sería un problema para ti, sin más que decir voy a presentarte este método de entrenamiento!" rápidamente Gai saco de sus bolsas ninjas unas muñequeras de color negro con unos sellos alrededor de la misma.

Él se las entregó a Naruto quien las miro con confusión al igual que todos los demás, ya que estas cosas no pesaban ni más de 100gr.

Gai viendo la confusión de todos decidió hablar "Esas son muñequeras especiales, cada una de ellas contienen sellos de gravedad, y son lo mejor de lo mejor, estas ayudaran a mejorar tu velocidad y tu fuerza, solo tendrás que tenerlas siempre contigo, y agregando chakra en ellas podrás aumentar tu gravedad, esas muñequeras siempre pesaran alrededor de unos 200gr pero lo que hacen es aumentar tu propia gravedad con respecto a la tierra, y cuanto más chakra le agregues más gravedad aumentara en ti. Estas muñequeras solo sirven para aumentar y volver a la gravedad normal de la tierra, no pueden hacer que estés por debajo de la misma. Ahora escucha muy bien, su utilización es bastante sencilla, concentra chakra en tus muñequeras para aumentar tu gravedad, una vez que te acostumbres a esa gravedad las muñequeras se volverán de color azul y negras otra vez cuando le pongas más chakra, preferiblemente el doble de cantidad que antes.Y si dejas de de enviar chakra a ellas y dices "Kai" volveras a la gravedad normal de la tierra, allí te darás cuenta que efectivamente aumentaste tu velocidad y tu fuerza. Este entrenamiento es muy peligroso, ya que cada vez que quieras aumentar la gravedad en esos sellos te estará consumiendo cada vez más chakra, y eventualmente podría matarte si tratas de forzarlos más. Esa es la razon por la cual no se las di a ninguno de mis estudiantes ya que nadie tiene el suficiente chakra como para manejarlos. Pero tú eres distinto Naruto-kun, como ya he dicho tienes más chakra que cualquiera en la aldea. Ahora ponte esas muñequeras y haz lo que te he dicho" finalizo Gai a la espera de que Naruto haga lo que le dijo.

Todos miraron expectantes, mientras Naruto se colocaba las muñequeras, solo para brillar en un color rojo intenso.

Todos vieron con asombro como los sellos salieron de las muñequeras y parecían alojarse ahora dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, el miro a Gai y dijo "¿Esto se suponía que debía pasar?" cuestiono Naruto.

Gai se froto la barbilla y respondió "No, esto no debería pasar, parece ser que tu cuerpo asimilo esos sellos y los hizo parte de ti… haber intenta concentrar chakra alrededor de tu cuerpo y ve si notas alguna diferencia" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y concentro bastante chakra ya que no estaba seguro de cuanto debía poner.

El rápidamente se sintió ser jalado hacia el centro de la tierra mientras caía al suelo y gritaba "Kai!" y volvió hacer lo mismo pero esta vez con menos chakra.

Se levantó del suelo y miro a Gai quien ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara con un pulgar hacia arriba "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN, parece ser que esos sellos aun funcionan, ahora tus LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLARAN CON MAS INTENSIDAD QUE ANTES!" grito al final escandalosamente Gai, mientras todos negaban con la cabeza… bueno todo experto uno quien anotaba rápidamente lo que decía su maestro. Naruto agradeció a Gai mientras él seguía dando algunos consejos a Lee.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba teniendo una conversación con Kurama _"Oye Kurama, tú hiciste que absorbiera esos sellos, tuviste algo que ver con eso?"_ pregunto Naruto mentalmente.

Kurama gruño en negación y hablo **"No, creo que tu cuerpo asimilo esos sellos debido a tu sangre Uzumaki, como ya te he dicho tu madre era una, y los Uzumakis eran expertos en las técnicas de Fuinjutsu" **respondió sabiamente Kurama, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y decidió que ya era tiempo de irse.

El interrumpió a Lee y Gai quienes estaban hablando sobre la juventud y esas tonterías que ya estaban empezando a molestar a Naruto quien dijo "Muchas gracias por su ayuda Gai-sensei y gracias también por este combate de entrenamiento Lee, sin duda terminaste ayudándome bastante. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes en estos momentos, sin más que decir adiós a ti Lee, Gai-sensei y a ti también cieguito" dijo Naruto, todos rieron ante el apodo de Neji mientras este hervía en furia.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio que Tenten se sonrojo y desvió la mirada cuando él se fijó.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó hacia a ella. La tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. "En cuanto a ti Tenten-chan…" dijo Naruto susurrando sensualmente haciéndola mojar nuevamente en sus partes íntimas, mientras él se acercaba lentamente sus labios a ella quien estaba pensando _"Me va a besar! Naruto-kun me va a besar!"_ ella pensaba alegremente mientras cerraba sus ojos a la espera del beso. Naruto volvió a sonreír y en el último segundo la beso en la mejilla diciendo "…Nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco" después de decir eso el desapareció de ese lugar en un _Shunshin _normal.

Tenten volvió a abrir los ojos y suspiro con decepción cuando se dio que cuenta que Naruto no la había besado en los labios, pero aun…. él la había besado no de la manera en la que ella esperaba pero igual fue un beso… y eso la hizo sonreír, mientras Gai gritaba "OHH! PARECE SER QUE TENTEN HA CON QUIEN COMPARTIR SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD. TODOS…. VAYAMOS A FESTEJAR ESTE GRAN DIA PARA TENTEN!" finalizo su discurso Gai, mientras Tenten se daba la vuelta un poco roja y decía "C-ca-állate Gai-sensei! N-no es lo que tú crees, Naruto y yo solo somos…amigos" dijo Tenten lo último un poco más bajo.

Neji solo gruño mientras se retiraba y decía "Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres estar con un perdedor está bien a nadie le importa" luego de decir eso Neji se retiró, mientras todos los miraban con confusión por haber dicho eso.

Después de unos minutos cada uno se retiró a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Tenten en pensar lo que Naruto casi le hace y cómo reaccionaba con él cuando hablaba con ella de esa manera tan sensual, y Lee a realizar su tarea autoimpuesta por perder contra Naruto, mientras que Gai lo ayudaba.

Con Naruto 1 hora después

Naruto actualmente se encontraba dirigiendo a la torre Hokage lentamente, aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva gravedad o peso sea lo que sea se sentía muy lento, pero sabía que esto lo ayudaría bastante.

Aún tenía que entregar su foto para su registro ninja, tardo como 45 minutos para sacarse la foto ya que el estúpido fotógrafo se negaba a fotografiar al "niño demonio" pero con un poco de instinto asesino más una espada desenvainada el pobre bastardo decidió sacársela.

Llego a la torre Hokage mientras se dirigía a uno de los muchos salones de ese lugar para entregar su fotografía a quien sea que la estuviera tomando. Vio una puerta que decía "Aquí las fotos para el registro" y la abrió, él no esperaba a esa persona en ese lugar asi que él sonrió y hablo.

"¿Qué tal viejo Hokage? ¿Qué haces aquí?" si, este hombre era Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage. Naruto había estado viéndolo de vez en cuando en estos 4 años, él era la única persona que se acercaba a él, le daba comida y a veces un lugar donde pasar la noche cuando era muy pequeño. Naruto lo respetaba inmensamente, y era una de las razones por las cuales aún no se había ido de este lugar.

Hiruzen devolvió la sonrisa y hablo "Oh, hola Naruto-kun, veo que has venido a entregar tu fotografía para el registro, ademas estoy aquí porque nuestro Hokage está ocupado con algunas cosas, por lo que me pidió que yo me encargara de recibir las fotografías de los nuevos Gennins de la aldea" finalizo Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le entrego la fotografía al Sandaime quien la recibió gustoso ya que creía que Naruto al fin protegería a esta aldea con todas sus fuerzas al ser un shinobi de la misma.

El levanto una ceja cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro en la fotografía, el ya suponía por qué por lo que decidió dejarlo a un lado. Quiso preguntar a Naruto un poco más sobre como él fue el día hasta que la puerta repentinamente se abrió y un niño de aproximadamente 8 años ingreso a la sala gritando "Si te derroto ahora el Yondaime vera que yo soy mejor que tú y me dará el puesto Hokage a mí como su sucesor!" grito el niño con una shuriken en su mano mientras corría por la habitación para solo después de unos segundos caer al piso y golpeándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Naruto observo como el niño comenzó a retorcerse en el piso frotándose la cara porque recibió un fuerte golpe en ese lugar. En ese momento un hombre vestido completamente de azul, excepto por unos raros lentes de color negro ingreso a la habitación quien se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ahí y empezó a mirarlo con desprecio.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto pero lo ignoro, estuvo a punto de decir que se retiraba pero el niño de hace unos momentos estaba frente a él y grito "Tú me hiciste tropezar!" Naruto solo lo ignoro olímpicamente y hablo al Sandaime "Si me disculpas viejo Hokage creo que es hora de retirarme, nos estaremos viendo más tarde" y estaba a punto de retirarse pero el hombre en la puerta grito

"No ignores de esa manera a Konohamaru-kun! Él es el nieto de Sandaime-sama y por lo tanto tu mocoso despreciable debes mostrar el debido respeto!" Naruto se detuvo cuando dijo eso y miro hacia Konohamaru y luego hacia el ex-Hokage.

Konohamaru tenía una mirada de arrogancia en ese momento, pero pensó que él era igual que todos los demás que solo lo veía como el nieto del ex-Hokage, el hombre que salvo en distintas ocasiones a la aldea.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Naruto hablar "A mí no me importa quién diablos sea, solo tiene que saber que si nuevamente se pone en mi camino lo asesinare" y con eso Naruto salió de ese lugar en un _Shunshin_, dejando a un Ebisu disgustado por la actitud del "chico demonio" por faltar el respeto a sus superiores. Un Sandaime avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado y no poner en alto en su debido tiempo. Y con un Konohamaru con estrellas en los ojos por lo que hizo Naruto y debido a que no lo trato solo como el nieto del Hokage.

Konohamaru se dio cuenta que el salió de la habitación y trato de seguirlo, solo para ser detenido por el Sandaime "Konohamaru-kun, por favor no molestes a Naruto-kun en estos momentos, si quieres hablar con el hazlo en otro momento, Naruto está de muy mal humor en estos momentos, y creo que si vas y empiezas a hacerles preguntas me temo que cumplirá con su amenaza… y yo no quiero que mueras" dijo en un suspiro Hiruzen.

Mientras que Ebisu exigía que el chico demonio sea puesto en su lugar, pero una mirada severa de Hiruzen lo hizo callarse al instante. Konohamaru no sabía por qué el tonto de su sensei lo llamaba así, pero era más que claro que ese chico Naruto era mucho más genial que su tonto sensei. El solo suspiro en derrota prometiéndose que lo vería en algún otro momento.

Con Naruto

Naruto en estos momentos estaba dirigiéndose a su apartamento para descansar después de un día tan movido se dio cuenta que la noche estaba por ponerse en la aldea mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado hoy en su día, en especial los sellos de gravedad, tal vez esto podría ayudarlo a perfeccionar su elemento gravedad, tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba, pero solo descubriría cuando se acostumbrara a la nueva gravedad con la que él se estaba moviendo.

El salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una conversación bastante interesante gracias a sus sentidos mejorados. "Por eso te digo Kazuo, con esta prueba especial serás capaz de aprobar y serás un Gennin, solo tienes que conseguir el pergamino secreto de la torre Hokage, ademas de eso tienes que aprender una técnica de ese pergamino, así aprobaras el examen, aquí se pondrá a prueba tus capacidades de infiltración y de aprendizaje, si lo haces correctamente sin que nadie te descubra y me das el pergamino yo te aprobare y serás un Gennin a partir de mañana, ahora ve Kazuo yo te esperare en el campo de entrenamiento número 37", Naruto pudo reconocer que esa voz era la su otro sensei de la academia Mizuki, este idiota ocultaba bastante bien su desprecio hacia el pero no podía engañarlo.

Mizuki no había ido el día de ayer en la academia para la graduación, él no sabía porque pero no le importaba.

Naruto se pudo dar cuenta que él estaba mintiendo al chico Kazuo, que era un niño de una familia civil, él era uno de los pocos que reprobaron el examen y Naruto dedujo que Mizuki estaba tratando de aprovechar esto para hacerse con el pergamino secreto de los Hokages. Cuando Naruto escucho en donde se reuniría Mizuki con ese niño el desapareció rápidamente de ahí para dirigirse a ese lugar, tal vez podría hacerse con ese pergamino si ese muchacho lograba robarlo, y si no… bueno él podría matar a Mizuki.

1 Hora después Campo de entrenamiento numero 37

Naruto se encontraba escondido entre los árboles en estos momentos, la verdad él ya se estaba aburriendo bastante de esperar a ese chico, tal vez lo habían descubierto y espero como un tonto todo este tiempo sin razón alguna, el decidió que ya fue suficiente y estuvo a punto de irse cuando sintió la presencia del niño acercándose a ese lugar, vio que el niño se sentó al piso un poco lejos de él mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y lo empezaba a leer. Naruto se dio cuenta que ese pergamino era bastante grande y seguramente contenía las mejores técnicas de la aldea más las técnicas de los anteriores Hokages, el no decidió esperar más tiempo y sigilosamente se puso detrás del niño, golpeándolo en la nuca y dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

Naruto vio el pergamino y vio que la técnica que el niño estaba viendo era la del _Kage Bunshin (clones de sombra), _Naruto rápidamente tomo el pergamino y saco otro pergamino, pero esta vez de almacenamiento y sello el pergamino secreto dentro del pergamino de almacenamiento, mentalmente agradeció a Danzo enseñarle estas cosas, ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse de que alguien lo vea con un enorme pergamino atado en su espalda mientras corría de nuevo hacia la aldea, en su lugar ahora tenía un pequeño pergamino que entraba tranquilamente en su bolsa ninja.

El no quiso ver el desenlace de esto, así que rápidamente salió de ese campo directo a su departamento.

Departamento de Naruto – 30 minutos después

Naruto había llegado a su departamento hace unos minutos y se dispuso a mirar el pergamino secreto, ahí encontró un montón de técnicas de todo tipo, desde Futon a Suiton. Técnicas de todos los elementos, había tantas técnicas que Naruto no creía que podría aprenderlas todas, estaba bastante emocionado y se emocionó aún más cuando siguió desenrollando más el pergamino hasta encontrar una sección que decía _"Técnicas Hokage"_.

Decía que en este lugar el Hokage actual debía poner los pasos para hacer algunas de sus técnicas, para que el siguiente Hokage pueda aprenderlas si es que en algún día había una amenaza contra la aldea, para que ese Hokage pudiera estar más preparado con las técnicas de sus predecesores. Naruto leyó como el Shodaime Hokage explicaba como el logro combinar su Doton y Suiton y un poco de _Yōton (Elemento Yang)_ para crear el _Mokuton (Elemento Madera),_ también explicaba que solo una persona con todos esos elementos y que los dominara podría lograr el Mokuton, con sus respectivos pasos para dominar esos elementos junto con algunas técnicas de ese elemento.

También vio 2 técnicas del Nidaime Hokage, una de ellas era el _Suiton: Suishōha (Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua) _y el _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)_ decía que este último jutsu aún no estaba perfeccionado, pero era una técnica que solo se tenía que usar como último recurso, ya que podía traer a alguien de entre los muertos temporalmente y usarlo a voluntad, pero necesitaba 3 sacrificios humanos para traer a una persona de entre los muertos (versión imperfecta). A Naruto le pareció interesante esta técnica, tal vez podría utilizarla en el futuro y mejorarla un poco.

El Sandaime Hokage había puesto 2 técnicas el _Tōmegane no Jutsu (Técnica de la Bola de Cristal)__,_ explicaba en varios pasas como realizar dicha técnica, decía que esta técnica servía para observar a otras personas, pero el usuario de la técnica debía de conocer la firma de chakra de la persona a quien queria observar, y no serviría en alguien que sepa como modificar su frecuencia de chakra constantemente, algo que Naruto sabía hacer. Y el usuario tendria que estar en un rango aproximado de 4 kilómetros.

Naruto se dijo que tenía que aprender esta técnica en un futuro no muy lejano, algo así le ayudaría bastantes con sus planes. También estaba el _Katon: Karyūdan (Elemento Fuego: Bomba Dragón de Fuego),_este era un ninjutsu de corto rango, sería muy bueno para atacar a múltiples objetivos cercanos o para otros usos.

Naruto entonces procedió a desenrollar un poco más el pergamino para ver que técnicas había puesto su amado papito, vio que puso 2 una la cual decía _Rasengan (Bola Espiral)_, Naruto vio que la técnica tenía 3 pasos, las cuales se tenían que dominar para poder realizar la técnica, luego decía que la técnica en realidad estaba incompleta, y para poder completarla el usuario tenía que agregar su Elemento a la Bola de Chakra, y así se tendría un ataque mucho más devastador, pero antes de poder hacer eso el usuario tenía que dominar su elemento natural.

La otra decía _Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Dios del Trueno Volador)._ Naruto trató de ver que los pasos de este jutsu ya que él conocía muy bien este jutsu.

Este fue el jutsu el cual le hizo ganarse el apodo _Konoha no Kiir__oi Senkō_(El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha), una técnica así también ayudaría bastante en sus planes, pero se dio cuenta que estaba protegido con algún tipo de sello de sangre, tal vez su padre lo puso para que solo su querido hijo Menma cuando lo suceda sepa la técnica.

Naruto entonces se mordió el pulgar y puso un poco de sangre en el sello, solo para darse cuenta que nada había sucedido. Se detuvo a pensar porque no funciono y pensó que tal vez solo funcionaba con la sangre de su padre.

Naruto entonces suspiro y cerró el pergamino, lo volvió a sellar para que nadie lo encuentre, y se dirigió a su cama y pensó en todas las técnicas que ahora tendría que dominar, no pudo ver todas, ni siquiera creía que vio ¼ del total de las técnicas, esto le llevaría tiempo, pero varios clones de sombra siempre ayudan.

También pensó en la técnica de su padre, esa técnica debería de ser su prioridad, si lo llegaba a dominar su padre se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando lo asesine con. Si, Naruto estaba muy feliz, pero ahora tenía que dormir, mañana era el día de asignación de equipos y tenía que llegar a ese lugar tempranamente. Decidió dormir con sus sellos de gravedad, tenía que aprender lo más rápido posible a dominar su gravedad actual.

Academia Ninja- Día siguiente

Naruto había se había despertado esa mañana muy temprano, Kurama lo había felicitado por la idea que tuvo el día de ayer ademas de decirle que domine todas esas técnicas ya que sería de mucha ayuda para él en el futuro. Luego de eso Naruto había preparado un desayuno rápido y se dirigió a la academia con su típica ropa. Con su chaqueta y sus pantalones ANBU y su banda ninja en forma de cinturón y su katana atada en la cintura esta vez.

Él había llegado a la academia un poco tarde ese día, abrió la puerta un poco y vio que todos ya estaban ahí esperando a Iruka que aún no llegaba, lo cual era un poco raro, él nunca llega tarde.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta completamente, vio que todos se voltearon a verlo, muchos desviaron rápidamente la vista ya que no querían molestarlo, otros sin embargo se lo quedaron mirando. Sasuke y Menma, ambos con furia, parece ser que ser apaleados por él los había molestado un poco, el levanto un poco la mano y les saco el dedo del medio a cada uno.

Ambos se enojaron aún más pero no hicieron nada, ya tendrían su revancha con él en el futuro.

Luego vio que Ino lo estaba mirando fijamente y ella desvió la mirada cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando. Naruto apareció a lado de ella con un Shunshin, la clase lo miró en shock cuando él utilizó esa técnica debido a que esa tecnica no la enseñaban en la academia, pero luego de eso estuvieron aun más en shock por lo siguiente que hizo Naruto.

Él había saludado a Ino y rápidamente el procedió a darle un candente beso en los labios, al principio Ino se sorprendió, pero luego ella devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Algunos veían a Naruto con envidia, algunas chicas con envidia a Ino y otros con indiferencia, a algunos les pareció divertido esto por lo que empezaron a silbar y aplaudir.

Después de varios segundos que habían parecido minutos ambos se separaron, uno por que creyó que ya fue suficiente y la otra por falta de aire.

El pelirrojo entonces decidió hablar "Pues dime Ino-chan ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?" Dijo Naruto.

Ino dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad y hablo "No podría estar mejor" Naruto sonrió ante su respuesta y cuando estaban sentados le hizo una seña a Ino para sentarse en sus piernas.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y decidió hacerlo. Ino se sentó en el regazo de Naruto quien lo recibió gustoso, mientras que la mayoría ya creía que ambos tenían una relación. En ese instante la puerta de la sala se volvió a abrir y un vendado Iruka entro a la habitación. Mucho de los que estaban ahí se preocuparon al instante y le preguntaron qué pasó y dijo.

"Gracias por preocuparse, ayer tuvimos un hecho lamentable, lastimosamente ayer Kazuo fue asesinado con Mizuki y el escapo con el pergamino secreto del Hokage, tuve una lucha con Mizuki pero tuve que proteger a Kazuo, él ya estaba muerto en ese momento pero yo no lo sabía, así que Mizuki aprovecho eso y luego se dio a la fuga, por eso llegue tarde este día tuve que rendir informe al Hokage y avisar a los padres del niño" cuando termino de decir eso todos se pusieron tristes, bueno menos Naruto quien estaba sonriendo mentalmente ante esto, ahora ya no tenía por qué preocuparse en que lo descubran, creyeron que fue el estúpido de Mizuki. Jeje, esto no podía ser más que genial para él.

**Lime Inicio**

Así que de la emoción él empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Ino, quien se enrojeció completamente ante el tacto, ella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto quien le estaba dando una mirada bastante sensual lo que la hizo mojar aún más. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y metió un dedo en su vagina mientras comenzaba a sacarlo y meterlo lentamente. Ino casi dio un grito pero lo oculto mordiéndose el labio fuertemente, agradeció a los cielos que decidió sentarse en el extremo de la clase donde nunca nadie se sienta.

Ella se dejó acariciar mientras liberaba suaves gemidos de placer. Mientras tanto Iruka empezó a hablar sobre la voluntad de fuego y su deber de proteger a la aldea de ahora en más, y luego el empezó a decir los equipos.

Ino en ese instante se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Naruto "Na-narut-to-kun de-detente, estoy por correrme v-voy a enloquecer p-por favor detente" pero Naruto ignoro su petición y metió dos dedos más y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mucho más que antes, entonces él la sujetó de la nuca y le dio un candente beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Ino quien ahogo el grito de su orgasmo en el beso.

Naruto saco sus dedos de la vagina de Ino los cuales estaban llenos de sus jugos,Naruto entonces comenzó a lamer sus dedos lentamente e Ino quien vio esto sintió que estuvo a punto de tener otro orgasmo.

**Lime Fin**

Naruto sonrió ante la mirada nublada de placer de Ino y dijo "Hmmm, creo que podría acostumbrarme a este sabor, y tal vez un día de estos pueda tener el platillo principal" él dijo mientras ahora acariciaba su entrepierna.

Ino solo se dejó hacer, ya no le importaba, esto le gustaba y no le importaba entregarse a Naruto después de salir de aquí, la verdad es que lo estaba deseando, ella era un ninja ahora, ¿verdad? Si tenía la edad para matar, entonces tenía edad suficiente para tener sexo, ¿cierto?, que importa lo que digan los demás. Ella entonces respondió "Cuando tú quieras Naruto-kun" y volvió a besarlo, Naruto sonrió y devolvió el beso.

Entonces Iruka grito "Oigan ustedes dos allá en el fondo! Dejen esas cosas para después ahora estoy diciendo los equipos presten atención!" Iruka estaba viéndolos hace un buen rato, no había visto nada raro ademas de caricias y besos, no estaba en contra de las demostraciones de afecto, pero debían prestar atención por lo menos ahora, más tarde tendrían más tiempo para eso.

Entonces el continuo "Equipo 7: Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, su Jounin sensei será… Oh Vaya, Hatake Kakashi" a decir eso Sakura salto de su asiento y empezó a decir cosas sobre que el Amor verdadero siempre triunfa, mientras que Menma estaba feliz de que su Nii-san seria su sensei y Sasuke aceptaba a su Jounin sensei ya que había oído de Itachi sobre las hazañas de ese hombre.

Luego Iruka dijo "Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino. Su Jounin Sensei será Yūhi Kurenai" todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza permitiendo a Iruka proseguir.

En ese instante Ino se emocionó, ya que solo quedaban ella, Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru quienes no tenían su equipo aun, creyó que estaría en el mismo equipo que Naruto y eso la hizo emocionar.

Iruka entonces prosiguió "Equipo 9: aun activo, Equipo 10: Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Ino Yamanaka. Su Jounin sensei será Asuma Sarutobi". Shikamaru y Chouji suspiraron de alivio al no estar en el mismo equipo de Naruto, mientras que Ino solo puso su cabeza contra el escritorio tristemente ya que ella deseaba estar con Naruto quien solo estaba acariciando su cabello y dijo "No te preocupes chiquita, no es como si nos dejáramos de ver o algo así, no te preocupes por eso, tu y yo la pasaremos muy bien aunque no estemos en el mismo equipo" y dicho eso Naruto pellizco el trasero de Ino quien dio un chillido de sorpresa y todos en la clase se voltearon para verlos.

Ino se sonrojo de vergüenza y Naruto grito "¡Que ven malditos bastardos! ¡Miren hacia el frente o los cortare en pedacitos!" dejo fluir un poco de instinto asesino y todos sintieron un escalofrió pasar atreves de su espalda y se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, Naruto odiaba que de repente la gente se volteara a verlo.

Iruka sacudió la cabeza ante su actitud y entonces prosiguió "Bien y por último el Equipo 13 que estará compuesto solo por Naruto y su Jounin sensei será Anko Mitarashi" cuando dijo esto Naruto se sorprendió junto con otros en la habitación.

Él sonrió por dentro. Anko…Hmm Vaya que haría muchas cosas con ella y muchas de ellas no eran precisamente entrenar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz molesta grito con enojo.

"¡¿Porque ese demonio tendrá un sensei personal?! el no tendrá que estar con otros estúpidos compañeros de equipo y perder su tiempo!. Yo soy al quien deberían de dar un sensei personal!. ¡No a ese demonio quien no se merece nada!" grito Sasuke con furia.

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada por hablar a Naruto de esa forma. Menma porque lo llamo estúpido y Sakura miraba con preocupación.

Iruka solo suspiro y dijo. "Son órdenes del Hokage Sasuke, ahora cállate" respondió Iruka, a Naruto le importaba muy poco lo que decía Sasuke, ya le demostró que era alguien patético, y cuando llegara el momento él lo asesinaría.

Iruka entonces volvió a hablar "Ahora todos esperen a sus Jounins senseis estarán viniendo a este lugar en cualquier momento, así que estén atentos que ellos entraran aquí y los llevaran para que puedan conocerse. Ahora me retiro, que todos tengan un buen futuro en sus carreras ninjas" dicho eso Iruka procedió a retirarse de la habitación y dejando ahí a sus ex-alumnos a que esperen a sus senseis. Después de unos momentos los senseis comenzaron a llegar y a llevar a sus respectivos pupilos.

Ahora solo quedaban los equipos del 7 al 10 y Naruto en ese lugar, quien se encontraba besando con Ino en estos momentos. En ese momento llegaron a la habitación Asuma y Kurenai, para ver la escena entre Naruto e Ino, ambos entrecerraron los ojos ante esto y Asuma decidió Interrumpir "Muy bien equipo 10 síganme" Ino solo suspiro tristemente mientras se levantaba del regazo de Naruto y ella pudo notar que la rodilla se veía un poco húmeda. Ella se sonrojo bastante y procedió a retirarse, no sin que Naruto le diga que la vería más tarde.

Nuevamente Asuma y Kurenai entrecerraron los ojos ante esa actitud y Kurenai hablo "Ustedes también Equipo 10 síganme" y con eso el equipo 10 se levantó también y siguió a su sensei.

Naruto entonces se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Al fin puedo irme de aquí" al decir esto el equipo se dio la vuelta y Menma hablo "A que te refieres dobe? Tu sensei aún no está aquí, no te puedes ir antes de que llegue aquí".

Naruto solo resoplo y contesto "Pero eso es lo que nos diferencia entre tú y yo Hime-chan. Soy tan genial que no necesito esperar a mi Jounin sensei. Ademas de eso no tendré que pasar mi tiempo con una Banshee y un Melancólico, ahora si me disculpan me retiro perdedores" al haber dicho eso Sasuke y Menma gruñeron de furia y quisieron atacarlo, pero Naruto desapareció en un _Shunshin_ de Fuego, dejando a todos ahí con sorpresa, Sasuke y Menma miraron con envidia y se preguntaban en qué momento el llego a aprender todo eso.

Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro y se volvieron a sus asientos a la espera de su sensei.

Con Naruto- Bosque de la muerte 5 minutos después

Naruto había llegado a ese lugar hace 3 minutos, y se sentó en uno de los lugares que siempre entrenaba.

El sintió una presencia viéndolo desde hace unos dos minutos y dijo "Oye Anko-chan ya sal de tu escondite, sé que me has estado observado desde hace dos minutos, ¿porque no vienes aquí y me muestras tu hermosa figura?" dijo Naruto descaradamente mientras que una risita igual de descarada se oía en la zona junto con una voz.

"Acaso quieres un poco más de diversión con tu querida Anko-chan Naruto-kun?" justo en ese momento Anko apareció y dio un beso quien tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza para hacerlo, ella solo era un poco más alta que Naruto y sabía que en unos años sería mucho más alta que ella.

Naruto devolvió el beso y dijo "Sabes, tener a alguien bella y sexy como tú como sensei es algo genial, hasta ahora solo recuerdo tener maestros hombres. Dime tu tuviste algo que ver con que seas mi sensei?" pregunto Naruto moviendo las cejas.

Anko se separó un poco y se sentó en una roca del lugar mientras hablaba. "Hmm, sí. Como nadie se ofreció para ser tu sensei entonces yo lo vi como una perfecta, no podía dejar a mi lindo gatito solo y sin compañía, que sería de ti" dijo Anko fingiendo tristeza.

Naruto solo gruño y dijo "Yo no soy un gatito, tu sabes que odio que me llamen así… no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

Anko solo sonrió y se acercó a Naruto y dijo "¿Y qué es lo que harías si es que lo digo?... Gatito" Anko dijo sensualmente y Naruto respondió "¡Esto!"

**Lemon Inicio**

Naruto salto hacia Anko y la derrumbo al piso, sacándole sus prendas lo más rápido que pudo mientras él hacía lo mismo. La verdad es que había hecho con Ino le había dejado con ganas, e Anko estaba más que dispuesta a hacer esto.

Cuando Anko estuvo completamente desnuda, Naruto se fijó en la marca que tenía en su cuello y dijo "Juro que matare a ese hijo de puta de Orochimaru la próxima vez que lo vea, nadie daña lo que es mío y se sale con la suya!"

Anko solo sonrió y dijo "Y quien dice que yo soy tuya…eh?" ella dijo coquetamente.

Naruto le sonrió devuelta "Parece que tú nunca llegaras a aprender, creo que tengo que mostrarte buenos modales otra vez" dicho eso Naruto lentamente se acercó a los pechos de Anko, se dio cuenta que sus pezones estaban levemente endurecidos, por lo que comenzó a chupar lentamente uno de ellos, mientras con una mano amasaba su otro pecho.

Anko empezó a gemir y gemir mientras Naruto continuaba haciendo lo suyo, después de unos minutos el paro un momento para trasladarse al otro pezón y empezar a chuparlo esta vez con más dureza, mientras que con su dedos pellizcaba su otro pezón, consiguiendo un grito de Anko diciendo "Me vengooooo" ella grito mientras derramaba una gran cantidad de fluidos de su vagina.

Anko dejó escapar un suspiro de excitación cuando vio el miembro de Naruto en toda su gloria, ella se había sorprendido al principio por su tamaño, pero ahora le encantaba.

Ella quiso agarrar su pene pero Naruto rápidamente la detuvo y dijo "Nonono Anko-chan, dije que tendría que mostrarte una lección, y tú no podrás hacer lo que quieras mientras dure tu castigo" dijo él.

Después de eso Naruto rápidamente la levanto del piso, mientras hacía que Anko se siente encima de él haciendo que su pene comience a frotarse con la vagina de Anko, quien ya estaba desesperada por que ya quería que lo meta.

Esto siguió por unos segundos más hasta que Anko ya no lo resitio y grito"Esta bien Naruto-kun! lo siento, no quise llamarte gatito! Pero es que no habíamos tenido sexo como hace unas 3 semanas y ya me estaba desesperando, no volveré a llamarte de esa manera" Ella dijo en derrota.

Naruto sonrió por haber ganado y dijo "¿Lo prometes?" pregunto él y Anko rápidamente asintió con la cabeza. Naruto entonces metió todo la longitud de su miembro de un solo golpe tocando la entrada de su útero, haciendo que Anko se arquee hacia atrás y liberando su segundo orgasmo en ese momento.

Naruto entonces le dijo en su odio a una Anko que aún no se había recuperado de su ultimo orgasmo mientras lentamente el comenzó a moverse "Solo tienes que ir a mi apartamento ver si estoy ahí" después de eso Naruto empezó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápido de la vagina de Anko, quien estaba gimiendo y gritando lo más fuerte que podía "Si. Mas Naruto, mas fuerte! ¡Extrañe mucho esto! ¡No hay ningún otro hombre que podría satisfacerme como tú lo haces! ¡Vamos córrete dentro mío!" grito Anko ahora perdida en el placer que Naruto le estaba dando.

La verdad sea dicha Naruto mandaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas atreves de su cuerpo a Anko para aumentar el placer que ella sentía.

Después de unos minutos de constante golpeteo Naruto pudo sentir que las paredes vaginales de Anko comenzaron a apretar fuertemente a su pene, haciendo que Naruto liberara una gran cantidad de semen dentro de Anko que de nuevo se arqueo por el gran orgasmo que tuvo.

Estuvieron unidos unos minutos hasta que Naruto retiro su pene de la vagina de Anko la cual estaba llena de fluidos de ambos. Anko rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a lamerlo hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

**Lemon Fin**

Naruto después de esto se levantó del suelo y empezó a vestirse al igual que Anko quien tenía una mirada satisfecha en su rostro.

Naruto aun podía mucho más, pero decidió que no era el tiempo ni lugar adecuado para hacer algo así.

Él se dio la vuelta para ver a una Anko completamente vestida y dijo. "Recuérdame, ¿cómo es que tú y yo terminamos haciendo esto?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

Anko le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo "Pues eso es fácil. Hace como 6 meses en este mismo yo te dije todo lo Orochimaru me hizo ver cuando era su estudiante sin que yo no diga nada a nadie y a ti no te importo y dijiste que me entendías, ademas de prometerme que algún día me sacarías esta marca de mi cuerpo, luego tú también me contaste sobre tu pequeño pasado y tus planes los cuales yo te dije que te ayudare cuando llegue el momento, eso sin, sin que dañemos a los demás que se han hecho 'potenciales aliados' para nosotros." Anko dijo ahora sentada en el piso.

Naruto también se sentó y dijo "Y tú sabes muy bien que yo en algún momento saldré de esta aldea y no podré volver por algún tiempo, solo cuando tenga todo listo" él dijo, tal vez ese jutsu de su padre podría ayudarlo a volver de vez en cuando a la aldea, pero debía descubrir una forma de abrir ese sello que bloqueaba el _Hiraishin_de su padre, de alguna u otra manera tendría que conseguir un poco de sangre de él para desbloquear el sello, ya que solo reaccionaba a la sangre de él.

Anko asintió con la cabeza y dijo "No te preocupes yo sé que encontraras alguna manera de aparecerte por aquí sin que nadie te detecte, no por nada tienes esos ojos" Anko también sabia de los ojos de Naruto, el confiaba en Anko, Kurama le había dicho que ella no estaba mintiendo en ningún momento, ademas Naruto sabía que no lo traicionaría ya que ambos eran casi iguales.

Naruto rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos y dijo "Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Me tomaras una prueba o algo así? Sé que los Jounin sensei tenían que tomar una prueba a sus estudiantes para ser Gennins de la aldea, eso siempre nos decían en Root"

Anko lo miro mientras se encogía de hombros y decía "Pues, no le veo sentido dándote una prueba, tu eres más fuerte que yo, así que no sé qué prueba podría darte, ademas ya conozco muy bien tus habilidades, no te preocupes, yo solo mentiré al Hokage y le diré que completaste con éxito tu prueba y serás un lindo Gennin desde mañana".

Naruto gruño ante esto y dijo "Y ahora tendremos que hacer esas estúpidas misiones de rango D" él dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Él no quería hacer esas tontas misiones. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose Anko hablo. "¡Ja! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Yo no hago estúpidas misiones de Rango D, nosotros no haremos misiones por debajo del rango C, aunque te digo que haremos muy pocas de esas también, proteger a bastardos y matar mercenarios es estúpido".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Anko y le dio un beso en los labios mientras se daba la vuelta y hablaba "Pues, si no tenemos nada más que hacer, me tengo que retirar, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, te enteraste de lo que paso ayer ¿no? lo del pergamino secreto" él dijo, mientras que Anko pensaba por unos momentos para luego abrir los ojos en shock "¿F-fuiste tú? ¿Pero cómo?" ella pregunto verdaderamente sorprendida.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y dijo "Realmente no fui yo, solo tuve un golpe de suerte y pude escuchar los planes de Mizuki, espere a que el niño robe ese pergamino y se lo saque después. Iruka dijo que el niño murió, yo solo lo noquee, parece ser que ese bastardo de Mizuki se enojó y lo mato. Jejeje pero ahora él está pagando por algo que no tiene" después de decir eso Anko también rio.

Ambos se despidieron y comenzaron a alejarse de ese lugar a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Anko a informar al Hokage sobre la "prueba" de Naruto. Y Naruto leer más técnicas del pergamino y probar algunas.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Fin del capítulo, perdón por el retraso, tuve un examen el jueves ademas de estar traduciendo también el fic, por ese me retrase un poquito pido disculpas. Quiero agregar algo antes, en el capítulo anterior cuando Menma está en Ichiraku comiendo puse que estaba con Kiba, pero quise poner a Chouji, ahora lo modifique.**

**El combate entre Naruto y Lee me pareció estar bien, ya que fue un combate con solo taijutsu y Naruto había descuidado bastante ese rango de él ya que se concentró más en su rinnegan y los ninjutsus. También los sellos de gravedad me parecieron lo ideal para que Naruto domine su elemento gravedad y quien más que Gai- sensei podía tener algo así?. Tenten también estará en el Harem. Lo de Ino y Anko creo que ya está explicado, conocieron durante 4 años a Naruto. Naruto solo hizo lo que hizo con Ino inconscientemente pero una parte suyo también por lo que había hecho 2 días antes Ino con él.**

**Anko también ya lo explique. Después de contarse sus secretos Anko y Naruto se comprendieron y llegaron al punto de tener sexo. Ademas, Anko le conto todo a Anko porque como ya dije él y Kurama no sintieron que ella estuviera mintiendo.**

**Lo del pergamino me pareció apropiado, Naruto no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.**

**Algunos me estaban diciendo que Naruto era arrogante. Pero yo digo que no, el tan solo es así con Sasuke y Menma, ya que no soporta a ninguno de los dos, por eso el los trata como la basura que son. Otra cosa, hablando de basuras, me dan ganas de matar a Sasuke en mi fic en estos momentos, no sé si vieron el último capítulo manga. Sasuke estúpido ojala y se muera.**

**Spoiler Alerta!**

**También lo de Minato me pareció WTF! No tiene sentido, pero bueno el manga es de Kishimoto, si él lo quiere cagar pues que lo haga, yo seguiré escribiendo mi fic. Aclaro, Minato no podrá entrar en el MR en mi fic, ya que él no tiene ni una pizca del poder del kyubi dentro de él. Le daré otra cosa mucho más creíble, que lo hará muy poderoso.**

**También aclaro quiero aclarar. Naruto no siente amor, más bien siente posesión por las mujeres a las que el ya toco, pero él no duraría en matar a esas mujeres si alguna decide traicionarlo, el puede llegar a mostrar afecto hacia esas chicas, eso no hace que sea un sentimentalista tampoco. **

**También que esto es un Dark Naruto, no un Naruto sádico diabólico y esas cosas que las personas suelen incluir en sus fics de Dark Naruto, él puede demostrar cierto tipo de emociones, eso no hará que esto no sea un Dark Naruto. Por lo menos un Dark Naruto para mí significa que no sea el idiota del cannon que quiere salvar y proteger a todo el mundo y creo que los problemas se solucionaran así. Lo que yo creo que es, es que a él no le importe una mierda de los valores y esas cosas.**

**El próximo cap. tal vez sea de relleno, y ahora estaré actualizando este fic una vez por semana, nos vemos y comenten!**


	6. Capitulo 5

Reviews

Darkmoon: Las hormonas no tienen nada que ver aquí, cuando yo dije que Danzō lo entreno para que no caiga a los encantos de las kunoichis fue a base de golpes y torturas, ademas naruto tiene a un zorro demonio que tiene mas de 1000 años y que sabe de esas cosas, y el indico a Naruto sobre esto, ademas el puso en practica con Anko sus conocimientos, en el futuro estare poniendo su primera experiencia entre ellos. Naruto no sabia mucho cuando paso eso, pero luego de tener muchos encuentros con Anko descubrió como complacerla y que hacer, lo de Anko y el no fue solo una vez, lo hicieron bastante veces

Angelique18: Espero que te guste mas este cap, lo hice mejor que antes

El angel de la oscuridad: Si y ahora alguien más esta por entrar

No menciono a los otros que comentaron ya que no dejaron preguntas o algo así, sin mas que decir aquí esta el cap 5!

* * *

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando _**"Esto sabe peor que mierda"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Konohagakure no sato – 2 semanas más tarde

Naruto se encontraba caminando en estos momentos por las calles de Konoha. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Anko y Naruto tuvieron su pequeño encuentro en el bosque de la muerte, en estas dos semanas Naruto empezó a practicar distintas técnicas del pergamino secreto Hokage, también había duplicado la gravedad de su cuerpo ya que después de una semana su cuerpo se había acostumbrado, esto fue lo único que hizo en todo este tiempo y por tal razón se había adentrado en esos días en el bosque de la muerte, en un lugar que ni Anko lo encontraría.

Él había descubierto que su Rinnegan le ayudaba a dominar las técnicas con bastante rapidez, no pudo darse cuenta de eso hasta ahora ya que en raíz solo en algunas ocasiones podía utilizarlo, ademas que después de salir de la Raíz ya no pudo obtener nuevas técnicas, pero ahora él tenía un montón de ellas, ademas de no estar en un lugar donde siempre tenía que cuidarse las espaldas, hizo que pueda percatarse de esa peculiaridad de su Doujutsu.

Las técnicas Hokages aún no había tratado de realizarlas, excepto por el Rasengan de su padre, el paso la mayor parte de estas dos semanas dominando el primer y segundo paso del Rasengan, las cuales ya las tenía completadas, gracias a que sabía que su tipo de chakra era dextrógiro le resulto más fácil realizar el primer paso de dicha técnica, en el pergamino, decía que algunos globos de agua podian ayudar con el entrenamiento. Como tambien el como utilizarlos.

Logro explotar el globo de agua a los tres días, la cual consistía en la rotación de chakra en el globo y una semana completa en reventar el globo sin agua debido a que era más difícil imaginarse cómo debía girar el chakra, aunque él tenía un excelente control de chakra, aún era bastante difícil realizar los pasos sin los consejos apropiados.

Ahora solo le quedaba el tercer paso que consistía en combinar los dos pasos anteriores y retenerlo sin que el chakra se escape, el globo no tenía que explotar ni moverse, si eso llegara a pasar la técnica estaría dominada, pero el aun no le encontraba la forma de realizarlo, era bastante difícil, tenía que admitir que el bastardo de su padre era un maldito genio, hasta el momento solo podía formar una bola pero no tenía la consistencia ni el poder del Rasengan completo, pero él no se preocupó por esto ahora, tenía bastante tiempo para lograr el último paso así que no debía preocuparse por no lograrlo aún, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo en su debido tiempo.

Naruto dejo de recordar cuando un ANBU aterrizo frente a él, un ANBU o debería decir una? con el cual ya se había topado antes.

La ANBU entonces hablo "Naruto-san, Hokage-sama solicita su presciencia en la torre Hokage, tiene una misión preparada para usted" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y hablo "Gracias Usagi-san, no te veía desde aquel día en que esos idiotas me atacaron, parece ser que después de esos los aldeanos entendieron que pasaría si se metían conmigo y tal vez es por eso que ya no has aparecido, no es así?" pregunto Naruto, y Yugao asintió con la cabeza "Hai Naruto-san, después de ese día ya no hemos visto a los aldeanos queriendo atentar con usted, ahora si me permite debo retirarme, adiós Naruto-san" y dicho eso Yugao desapareció de ahí en un _Shunshin_.

Naruto se quedó mirando ese lugar por un momento y pensó en las palabras de Yugao por un momento (Naruto aún no sabe su nombre), la verdad es que él sabía que su padre no había asignado ANBUs para protegerlo, si no para mantenerle un ojo encima y que no mate a alguien, ya que él creía que su padre solo quería meterlo en un calabozo si es que el asesinaba a alguien… no pudo estar menos equivocado. Dejo de pensar y camino lentamente hacia la torre Hokage, él podría utilizar un _Shunshin_ y llegar rápidamente,pero él tenía no necesidad de apurarse.

Torre Hokage 30 minutos después

Naruto al fin había llegado a la torre Hokage, él había caminado lo más lento que pudo y dar vueltas alrededor de las calles por un tiempo.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, él dejo de recorrer las calles y se dirigió a la recibido por la mirada fría de la secretaria, Naruto solo la ignoro y dijo que el Hokage lo había llamado, ella le dijo que espere y Naruto así lo hizo, después de unos momentos ella regreso y le dijo que el Hokage lo recibiría. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su oficina. Toco la puerta y escucho que su padre dijo "Adelante" Naruto abrió la puerta completamente y entro a la habitación para ver a Tenten, Lee, Neji y Gai-sensei en la habitación. Naruto saludo a Lee, Tenten y a Gai-sensei, luego hablo a su padre.

"Me mandó llamar Hokage-sama?" preguntó el. Minato lo miro con un tic en los ojos y respondió. "Si… hace 30 minutos, dime porque te tardaste tanto?" el pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto se tomó la barbilla como si estuviera pensando y respondió "Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida Hokage-sama" el respondió tranquilamente. Mientras que a Minato tuvo otro tic ya que esas palabras se le hacían muy familiares.

En otro lugar de la aldea un hombre de cabello plateado que leía un libro de color naranja de repente estornudo y miro hacia el cielo con orgullo mientras pensaba _"Parece ser que alguien en algún lugar ha empezado a seguir mi filosofía"_. Después de eso el miro hacia su equipo que tenía al frente y dijo "Vamos equipo 7, aún tienen que capturar a Tora, apúrense, estas misiones de Rango D no se harán solas" un equipo 7 lleno de arañazos solo gimieron de dolor ya que aún tenían que capturar al gato demonio, quien diría que un simple gato sería tan difícil de capturar?.

De vuelta en la torre Hokage Minato observo a los Gennins frente a él y hablo. "Muy bien, tengo una misión de Rango C para ustedes, hemos recibido informes de que en Katabame Kinzan una pequeña aldea en Kawa no Kuni (País de los ríos) ha sido recientemente atacada por un clan y empezaron a asesinar a los aldeanos de ese lugar sin razón aparente, se hacen llamar el "clan Kurosuki" su misión consiste en ir y observar si estos reportes son ciertos, si esto llega a ser cierto la misión tornara a un rango B debido que deberán expulsar a esa familia de ese lugar y si ellos no cooperan deberán usar la fuerza letal. Nosotros como aldea aliada de Kawa no Kuni (país de los ríos) no podemos permitir que extraños ataquen a nuestros aliados" Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Minato volvió a hablar. "El líder de esta misión será Naruto" pero en ese momento Neji gruño y hablo.

"Por qué este perdedor tiene que ser el líder de nuestro equipo? Solo tiene dos semanas de ser un Gennin y ya está a cargo de un equipo?. Eso me parece estúpido y sin sentido" dijo Neji mirando a Naruto con furia quien lo miraba burlescamente, todo su equipo negó ante la actitud de Neji.

Minato golpeo su escritorio fuertemente y hablo. "Acaso estas tratando de ignorar una orden directa del Hokage? Acaso quieres una corte marcial?. Yo no te debo explicaciones pero te diré por qué elegí a Naruto como líder de esta misión. Primeramente porque su Jounin-sensei me lo ha pedido como una prueba ya que si el completa satisfactoriamente esta misión no realizarían misiones de rango D nunca, pero si el falla tendrá misiones de Rango D durante 5 meses seguidos. Ademas de eso, en esta mision el sigilo es fundamental, y Naruto es muy bueno en eso.. Así que, cierra la boca o te meteré a un calabozo durante 3 semanas" cuanto Minato termino de hablar Neji rápidamente se enderezo y asintió a su Hokage y ya no dijo nada más.

Había más razones por las cuales eligió a Naruto, como ser un Ex-Raíz ademas de haber estado en múltiples misiones más difíciles que esta y por haber comandado anteriormente en algunas de sus misiones a miembros de Raíz, pero claro él no podía decir todo eso.

Luego de eso Minato volvió a hablar sobre la misión "Ahora bien, según información que me a proporcionado Gai-san el líder de esta familia podría ser un de los _Kiri no Shinobigatana (__espadachines Ninja de la Niebla)_. Raiga Kurosuki, según reportes de Kiri Raiga era uno de ellos, aunque no era fuerte como los demás era poderoso ya que él tenía bajo su poder las _Kibas (Colmillos)_, según Kiri él las robo y se convirtió en un ninja renegado, no debo decirles que tengan cuidado de esas armas porque creo que ya deberían de saber algo así, tengan mucho cuidado esas espadas son muy poderosas con el elemento rayo así que Naruto, tú al ser un usuario del Futon tendrás mas posibilidades de derrotarlo, ahora retírense" dicho esto todos empezaron a salir pero Naruto detuvo a su equipo y rápidamente comenzó a darles ordenes las cuales consistían en ir a sus hogares rápidamente y tomar suministros para la misión, así como revisar sus equipos ninja, luego de eso les dijo que se verían en la entrada de la aldea a las 11:50 am, todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a salir.

Minato no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo cruzar en su rostro al ver a Naruto haciendo eso, pero rápidamente él se di cuenta de lo que hizo y frunció el ceño mientras pensaba _"Por qué me siento orgulloso de Naruto?, él no es mi hijo, recuerda Minato él no es tu hijo!, espera lo acabo de llamar por su nombre? Qué diablos me está pasando!"_ luego de eso Minato gritó a su secretaria "Megumi, pasa todas mis citas de hoy para mañana, hoy me retirare a casa más temprano" dicho eso, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo sin siquiera esperar el asentimiento de su secretaria, tenía mucho que pensar, y más aún en Naruto.

En algún lugar de Kawa no Kuni (País de los Ríos) – 2 horas después

Naruto y el equipo bajo su mando corrieron durante dos horas sin detenerse a través de _Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego)_ hasta estar cerca de _Kawa no Kuni (País de los Ríos)_. Después de unos minutos de caminar en Kawa no Kuni Lee empezó a oler el aire y dijo "Curry" y rápidamente se hecho a corren hacia una dirección. Naruto pudo notar que más hacia el frente había un restaurante de Curry, los demás caminaron tranquilamente hacia donde se dirigió Lee y pudieron notar que él estaba cargando a una diminuta anciana y dándoles vueltas alrededor del aire. Después de unos momentos la anciana los invito a pasar y a comer algo.

Después de unos minutos de estar dentro del lugar Lee empezó a contar la historia de cuando se había convertido recién en un Gennin y de cómo el Curry de la mujer salvo su vida. La anciana asintió a todas las palabras de Lee, y luego ella trajo un plato de Curry para cada uno. Se veía bastante raro, era de un color negruzco y parecía burbujear, Lee rápidamente se lo comió y Naruto después de un momento también, no le pareció tener nada de malo, había comido cosas peores antes, pero Tenten y Neji parecían estar a punto de explotar.

Después de que Tenten y Neji hayan bebido algo de agua Lee nuevamente habló "Por cierto obaa-san donde esta Karashi?" él pregunto, no había visto a Karashi hace muchos meses y se preguntaba cómo estaba. Lee pudo notar que la anciana se entristeció por lo que prosiguió a escuchar lo que dijo "Lo lamento, Karashi después de verte entrenar tan duro él se volvió muy energético y abandono el pueblo. Tal vez salió por que yo le dije que debía hacerse más fuerte. Él me dijo que se volvería fuerte y que entrenaría con el clan Kurosuki. Pero no te preocupes yo no te culpo, lo sabes" después de decir eso, Lee dejo de comer y empezó a apretar fuertemente sus puños mientras decía "Es mi responsabilidad" la anciana negó con la cabeza, pero Lee no la hizo caso y dijo "Naruto-kun por favor, agrega la recuperación de Karashi-kun a esta misión!".

Naruto quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho a Lee hablar y escuchar su petición. Naruto solo respondió tranquilamente "Denegado, si ese tal Karashi se unió a ese clan debe estar involucrado con los asesinatos, por lo tanto si se mete en nuestros asuntos no tendré más remedio que asesinarlo".

Lee al escuchar esto rápidamente perdió todo el entusiasmo mientras la anciana se asustaba bastante, ya que ella no sabía que Karashi estaba haciendo esas cosas, pero también se preocupó de que ellos lleguen a matarlo.

Lee se enfureció y contesto "Naruto-kun!, has perdido tus llamas de la juventud, Karashi es mi amigo, y yo lo salvare aunque tú no quieras!" dijo firmemente Lee.

Naruto miro a Lee durante unos segundos y dijo "Escúchame bien Lee, con este tipo de actitud que tienes nunca serás un gran ninja, nosotros tenemos una misión asignada por el Hokage, él claramente nos dio instrucciones las cuales debemos seguir, pero como te he dicho, si ese sujeto se mete en nuestro camino y se niega a cumplir lo que decimos no tendremos más remedio que asesinarlo, ahora siéntate o pondré en el informe que has tratado de insubordinarte". Lee quiso objetar nuevamente pero decidió hacer caso a Naruto, tal vez Karashi no intentaría hacer nada estúpido por lo cual no había necesidad de matarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Neji hablo "Concuerdo con el per- Naruto, el Hokage nos ha asignado una misión por lo tanto debemos cumplirlo como él nos ha dicho y no podemos fallar".

Naruto entonces decidió hablar "Lo que tú digas Neji, ahora sí, todos Vayan a descansar o entrenar, pero quiero que estén listo para mañana, continuaremos con la misión mañana tempranamente, si ustedes van a entrenar no se esfuercen, quiero que ustedes tengan suficientes energías para la misión, yo iré a entrenar un poco, no puedo estar perdiendo tiempo ni siquiera en una misión." Al decir esto Naruto se levantó de su asiento y salió del edificio dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Tenten rápidamente se disculpó con la anciana y siguió a Naruto para poder entrenar un poco… o algo más. Neji solo se encogió de hombros y subió a una de las habitaciones que la anciana les había ofrecido y Lee estaba tranquilizando a la señora diciéndole que nada malo le pasaría a Karashi.

Con Naruto

Naruto había llegado a un claro en el bosque, ahí había decidido practicar con su taijutsu para poder adecuarse a su nuevo peso ya que cuando habían salido de la aldea había aumentado un poco más la gravedad de sus sellos, él se sentía mucho más fuerte ahora, desde aquel día en que Gai-sensei le dio esos sellos y su cuerpo los había asimilado. Tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma en el futuro, tal vez dejarlo con vida.

El salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia conocida acercándose detrás de él "¿En que puedo ayudarte Tenten-chan?" él dijo mientras empezaba a hacer unas flexiones.

Tenten al principio se sorprendió de que Naruto se haya percatado de que ella se estaba acercando pero dejo eso de un lado y hablo. "Naruto-kun, no crees que has sido un poco duro con Lee hace un momento?. Creo que ese tal Karashi es un amigo suyo y el solo quería ayudarlo, tu qué harías si un amigo tuyo le pasara lo mismo?" preguntó Tenten.

Naruto dejo de hacer sus flexiones y se levantó mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Tenten. Quien se sonrojo un poco ante la intensa mirada de Naruto.

Naruto entonces respondió "Primeramente Tenten-chan yo solo le dije lo que tenía que decir, él tiene que saber que no todo puede solucionarse con buenas palabras, el mundo ninja no funciona de esa manera, las personas eligen sus bandos, a mi poco me importa que ese chico se haya unido a ese clan, lo que yo trate de hacer ver a Lee es que hay ciertas cosas más importantes, como realizar correctamente una misión o tomar un decisión difícil, aunque un amigo esté involucrado se debe completar la tarea asignada. Ademas hubiera hecho lo mismo que le dije a Lee, yo soy un persona que odia las traiciones. Si una persona a la que yo di mi confianza, me traiciona… digamos que eso es lo último que esa persona podría hacer"

Tenten pudo entender lo que dijo Naruto, y ella había escuchado sobre la infancia de Naruto, por lo que no lo culpaba de que a él no le gustara que las personas en quienes el confió lo traicionen. Entonces ella hablo "Tu confías en mi Naruto-kun?" ella pregunto encogiéndose un poco.

Naruto nuevamente se detuvo y miro a Tenten quien le miraba con ojos expectantes. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo "Tenten-chan, la confianza para mi es algo muy importante , y no es algo que yo pueda estar repartiéndola, tú ya sabes quién soy y como crecí, es por eso que soy reservado en algunas cosas, no me malinterpretes tú me gustas, pero yo me daré cuenta si puedo confiar plenamente en ti en un futuro, no digo que soy precavido contigo, más bien, algunos temas requieren mucho de ti, y aún no estas lista"

Tenten nuevamente comprendía a Naruto, lo único que ella tenía que hacer era ganar su confianza en el futuro, aunque también se sonrojo porque él dijo que le gustaba "Naruto-kun yo haré lo que sea necesario cuando el momento llegue para ganar tu confianza, yo no pude ver mucho sobre cómo has vivido en tu infancia, pero yo te admiro ya que a pesar de todas las adversidades que has sufrido aún te mantienes firme, y no dejaste que esto sea un impedimento para ti, como muchas personas lo hacen y lo cual hace que a mí no me gusten ese tipo de personas. P-pero, a q-que te refieres con que yo te gusto?" dijo al final con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Pues, me pareces muy bonita y ademas de eso no eres una patética fangirl, tu eres una verdadera kunoichi que se toma enserio su formación, déjame decirte que en la academia yo conocí a muchas chicas del tipo fangirl, déjame decirte que ese tipo de mujeres las odio, y si no las asesino es solo porque me metería en problemas, así que prefiero que ellas experimenten como es el verdadero mundo Shinobi, una vez que estén muertas o algo peor" Naruto termino mientras empezaba a hacer unas sentadillas.

Tenten lo miro hacer las sentadillas y ella dijo "Y-y que pasa con tu e Ino?, no son n-novios o algo así?" ella pregunto nerviosamente y con ganas de sabe, había muchos rumores sobre esto por lo cual quería estar segura.

Naruto solo soltó una risa divertida y dijo "Pues se podría decir que si, Ino y yo tenemos algo, pero yo no lo llamaría "amor" yo no conozco el significado de esa palabra. Ino sabe que yo no la amo y que no lo hare, yo la aprecio, ademas de eso yo nunca dejaría que nadie toque o maltrate a mis mujeres, si alguien lo intenta podría considerarse muerto, yo quiero lo que me pertenece en perfecto estado"

Tenten frunció el ceño al oir a su respuesta y dijo "Suenas como un machista y ¿a que te refieres con 'tus mujeres'? "

Naruto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Tenten directamente a los ojos "Tu solo estas malinterpretando las cosas y el significado del término machista, claramente yo no lo soy, yo tan solo tengo un sentido de pertenecía debido a la forma en que crecí, al no tener nada me apegue a lo que pude tener, y en cuanto a lo otro tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero" esto último él lo dijo cortando distancia con Tenten poniéndose justo enfrente de ella, quien se sonrojo furiosamente.

Tenten tartamudeando hablo "P-pero, q-que es lo que p-pensara Ino?. Tú ya tienes una relación con ella, yo no puedo meterme en eso" Ella no quería decir eso, ella en verdad quería decir que sí, pero no quería arruinar la relación de alguien más, maldita sea su suerte, si ella hubiera sido más rápida hubiera sido ella en vez de Ino.

Naruto le sonrió cortando un poco más la distancia y dijo "A ella no le importara, ademas somos Shinobis, no somos civiles, deja la moralidad de la familia a ellos. Nosotros podemos morir en cualquier misión, dicen que nosotros Shinobis tenemos un promedio de vida de 30 años, entonces porque preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas?, mejor disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, en vez de lamentarse en algo que pudiste ser parte. Yo ya he hablado con Ino de lo mismo y ella estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando ella pueda estar conmigo. Tu que dices Tenten-chan, quieres ser parte de esto?. Tú no te preocupes por Ino, yo le diré todo" el finalizo dando un candente beso a Tenten, quien al principio no retorno el beso, pero al final se dejó vencer y no le importo nada de lo que pudiera pasar después. Naruto tenía razón, mejor disfrutar de la vida antes de que ella muera en alguna misión y se lamente de que nada haya pasado. Ella sabía que Naruto no la amaría, pero sabía que la trataría muy bien, ella sabía que Naruto trataba bien a las mujeres siempre y cuando no sean fangirls.

Tenten después de estar besando a Naruto durante unos 40 segundos empezó a calentarse, ella termino el beso y miro a Naruto con ojos llenos de lujuria "Naruto-kun por favor te necesito".

Naruto la miro y negó con la cabeza "Lo lamento Tenten-chan, pero no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado, estamos en una misión y necesito que mañana estén en plena forma para terminar con esta misión, ademas de eso, yo no creo que tú quieras que tu primera vez sea en un lugar así. Creo que ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo en este lugar, el sol ya se está poniendo, tenemos que regresar, y tal vez cuando estemos en la aldea en algún momento podremos terminar lo que hemos empezado en este lugar, es una promesa". Tenten asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Naruto de regreso al lugar donde estaban los demás.

Día siguiente

Naruto y el resto del equipo en estos momentos se encontraban escondidos en una colina observando a los hombres del clan Kurosuki que en estos momentos estaban azotando a unas personas que llevaban unas piedras en unos canastos. Esto fue hasta que un hombre viejo que parecía bastante cansado se derrumbó al suelo junto con todas sus piedras, en ese momento todos los que estaban azotando a los demás se detuvieron y se acercaron al hombre. Empezaron a amenazarlo y golpearlo.

Naruto miraba todo esto impasible, no veía aun la necesidad de intervenir, solo si él llegaba a ver que ellos asesinaban a alguien o lo intentaban empezaría su otra misión. Fue Lee entonces quien hablo. "Naruto-kun, no podemos permitir que este acto tan poco juvenil continúe!, por favor déjame poner a esos hombres en su lugar"

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Denegado, nosotros estamos aquí para observar, solo si asesinan a ese hombre podremos intervenir, ahora siéntate y guarda silencio"

Lee apretó con fuerza sus puños y no le importo lo que dijo Naruto. El rápidamente salto donde se encontraban esos hombres quienes seguían golpeando al anciano, Lee rápidamente los noqueo. El sonrió satisfecho pero dejo de sonreír cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cara que lo hizo caer en el suelo.

Luego de caer al piso, él escucho una voz la cual estaba empezando a caerle muy mal. "Maldita sea Lee!. Espero que esta sea la última vez que te insubordinas, puedo ser un Gennin, pero yo me tomo las malditas misiones enserio, si tu hubieras estado en un equipo ANBU, y hubieras hecho esto, entonces tu capitán te hubiera asesinado en el acto!. Espero que la próxima vez que hagas algo pienses mejor en las cosas!" Naruto dijo mientras Neji y Tenten se acercaban al lugar.

Tenten miraba esto con un poco de preocupación, no quería que esto termine en una pelea, y Neji miraba todo sin inmutarse pero por dentro él estaba asombrado de la madurez de Naruto. Tal vez solo lo juzgo mal, y no era un perdedor como él creía que era.

El salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la voz de Lee "Naruto-kun!. Lo siento, pero yo no podía permitir que ellos sigan golpeando a este pobre hombre, él no hizo nada malo, no podía dejarlo morir así como así!" Contesto Lee frotándose en el lugar donde Naruto lo golpeo, se había dado cuenta que lo había golpeado muy fuerte, pero por la forma en que lo golpeo no fue con todas sus fuerzas. También se percató de se hizo mucho más fuerte en esas 2 semanas desde su lucha

Naruto se acercó y le dijo "Entiende Lee!, nosotros somos ninjas!, no somos unos malditos héroes!, debes dejar de pensar en los heroes, o nunca serás un gran ninja! Dejare pasar tu insubordinación en el informe, pero a la próxima tú no te salvas". Lee solo se quedó en su lugar, pero estaba empezando a caerle muy mal Naruto, no sabía que él era tan frio y eso no le gustaba

Dicho esto Naruto se acercó al hombre que estaba temblando y cuando vio a Naruto lo agarro rápidamente y dijo "Que han hecho!. Rápido noquéenme, si los demás se enteran que yo fui al único que no le paso nada será mi fin, rápido hazlo!". Al decir esto Lee rápidamente le dijo que se tranquilice, que nada malo le pasaría, pero cuando dijo esto Naruto golpeo al hombre en la nuca, noqueándolo efectivamente.

Lee nuevamente se enojó y dijo "Por qué hiciste eso Naruto-kun?!. Ese hombre no hizo nada malo!. No había razón para golpearlo. Naruto-kun tu haz perdido tus llamas de la juventud"

Naruto solo ignoro a Lee y presto atención a los demás trabajadores que miraban todo con miedo. Naruto señalo a uno de ellos y le ordeno que venga donde él se encontraba. El hombre se exalto al principio pero luego siguió la orden de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto vio que el hombre estaba frente suyo hablo "Ahora responde. Por qué ese hombre estaba tan exaltado? Explícame que está sucediendo en este lugar" dijo Naruto con una voz de comando, sorprendiendo a todos en ese lugar.

El hombre tímidamente contesto "Ehm… está bien… El clan Kurosuki tomo control de nuestro pueblo hace unos meses y el líder de ellos Raiga comenzó a organizar funerales para las personas que lo traicionaban o no seguían sus órdenes"

Tenten parpadeo ante esto y pregunto "A que te refieres con funerales?"

El hombre volvió a hablar entonces "Raiga entierra vivo a las personas que hicieron lo que ya les dije, el grita amargamente y se apena abiertamente cuando se realizan los funerales" justo cuando dijo eso se escuchó el ruido de un Gong más arriba, donde se podía ver un edificio.

El hombre hablo otra vez "Esa es la campana del funeral, ayer Jin trato de asesinar a Raiga y por eso él está haciendo su funeral en estos momentos, Jin creyó que podría matar a Raiga y así liberarnos a todos, pero lastimosamente lo descubrió. Su funeral se realizara al otro lado de la montaña, donde se encuentra el cementerio. Ahora si me disculpan debo continuar con mis tareas no quiero ser el siguiente" al terminar el hombre prosiguió haciendo su trabajo

Naruto vio al hombre marcharse y hablo "Bueno, parece ser que las informaciones son correctas, daremos la opción de rendición, si no se rinden usaremos la fuerza letal, lo cual espero hacer, ahora vamos tenemos que apurarnos antes de que maten a ese pobre bastardo" dicho esto todos desaparecieron del lugar

Con Raiga

Raiga en estos momentos se encontraba llorando en la cima de la montaña mientras veía como sus hombres empezaron a traer a Jin para enterrarlo mientras decía unas palabras "Jin… él era un buen hombre, recuerdo cuando le dije que yo salvaría a su madre, recuerdo que se puso muy feliz, de verdad era un buen tipo. Amo los funerales, son muy emocionantes" dijo el mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

De repente una voz se escuchó en su espalda "Raiga se acercan unas personas, pronto se dejaran ver"

Raiga levanto una ceja ante esto y dijo "Hm? Quienes podrán ser?. No estaba al tanto de que alguien me haya traicionado recientemente" después de decir eso el continuo observando el funeral.

Con Naruto y los demás

"Muy bien, yo saben el plan, ustedes tan solo esperen aquí, y si ellos se niegan ya saben que hacer" dijo Naruto, mientras lo demás asentían y veían a Naruto desaparecer en un Shunshin de viento

Los hombres que cargaban un ataúd de color blanco se detuvieron ya que justo enfrente de ellos se formó un pequeño torbellino de hojas, ahí apareció un joven de cabellera rojiza. Ellos bajaron el ataúd y se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Entonces Naruto decidió presentarse "Hola miembros del clan Kurosuki, mi nombre es Naruto, estoy aquí por orden del Hokage, para expulsarlos de este lugar y observar que ustedes cumplan esta orden, ya que esta aldea es parte de un país aliado de Konoha. Pueden dejar pasar mi advertencia, pero deberán pagar las consecuencias""

Todos ellos se reían abiertamente de Naruto, mientras que uno de los hombres que estaba frente de Naruto lo miraba burlescamente y dijo "Ja! Escoria de Konoha, como si pudieras hacer algo, no lo ves? Somos más que tú acabaremos facilme-"pero la frase termino ahí cuando Naruto rápidamente desenfundo su Katana de la cintura y corto la cabeza del hombre. La sangre salía a chorros mientras que los miembros del clan Kurosuki vieron todo esto con horror. Luego ellos miraron hacia donde Naruto estaba, pero él ya había desaparecido de ese lugar.

En lugar de Naruto ahora estaban Neji, Tenten y Lee, mientras que uno de los hombres se alejaba de ahí rápidamente,

Uno de ellos rápidamente se alejó de ese lugar mientras Neji, Tenten y Lee aparecieron en ese lugar.

Neji no dudo ni un segundo y rápidamente mato a 3 de ellos con su Juuken, Tenten dudo al principio pero acabo con 2 de ellos con unas notas explosivas. Mientras que Lee solo noqueo al último. Naruto volvió a reaparecer en el lugar mientras evaluaba a su equipo. "Muy bien Neji, francamente estoy sorprendido, parece ser que detrás de toda esa fachada arrogante tuya hay un buen Shinobi, tu también Tenten, no te sientas mal por asesinarlos, eran unos bastardos merecían morir, en cuanto a ti Lee, claramente la misión era asesinarlos y veo que no lo has hecho, lo cual hace que me decepciones… una vez más" Dicho esto le atravesó su Katana en el corazón del hombre.

Tenten y Lee lo miraban con ojos abiertos, ya que a él no parecía inmutarse ni siquiera un poco al quitar la vida a alguien. Mientras que Neji solo observaba esto, y comenzaba a respetar al pelirrojo,

Entonces él se dio la vuelta y dijo "Muy bien Lee, parece que no todo está perdido para ti, aún queda uno más detrás de esas lapidas, ve y mátalo, será una buena experiencia para ti" Lee no quería hacerlo, pero Naruto tenía razón aunque odiara admitirlo, el tendría que aprender a hacer esto en algún momento u otro, o no llegaría a ser el gran ninja que el querría.

Rápidamente él corrió hacia ese hombre tendiendo su puño. El hombre se asustó bastante, pero justo cuando Lee estuvo por conectar un poderoso golpe que tal vez le hubiera partido el cráneo, se detuvo y miro al hombre que cayó al piso revelando a una persona de unos 15-16 años aproximadamente.

Entonces Lee dijo "Tu eres…". Naruto apareció al lado de Lee y pregunto "Quien es el?" Lee respondió entonces "Bueno él es Karashi-san"

Naruto no se sorprendió ni un poco, entonces aparecieron Neji y Tenten "Así que él es Karashi, entonces él y Shanshou-baasan…" Tenten dijo mientras el ahora identificado Karashi se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

Lee entonces hablo "Karashi-san. ¿Es cierto que te has unido al clan Kurosuki por voluntad propia? ¿como dice Shanshou-baasan? ¿Es cierto?" Naruto rodó los ojos al escuchar las preguntas de Lee, era obvio que se unió por voluntad propia, era de estúpidos pensar en otra cosa, pero viniendo de Lee...

Karashi entonces hablo "Y que si lo he hecho? Raiga-sama es-". Pero fue interrumpido ya que en ese instante Naruto saco la Katana de su cintura nuevamente y lo dirigió a la cabeza de Karashi.

Karashi abrió los ojos en horror y temor puro. Pero en un instante Lee sujeto la Katana de Naruto con ambas manos con dificultad, extrayendo un poco de sangre de sus manos. Él detuvo la Katana a milímetros del rostro de Karashi.

Lee entonces grito "Naruto-kun! por favor! No nos precipitemos, tal vez todo esto sea un error, yo no creo que Karashi-san haya hecho todas esas cosas horribles, por favor perdónalo. Yo me hare responsáble de lo que haga de ahora en más!l. Por favor!" lo último lo dijo ya habiendo soltado la Katana de Naruto e inclinándose un poco hacia él

Naruto suspiro y apunto su Katana hacia Karashi "Está bien, pero si llega a hacer algo estúpido nuevamente lo asesinare, y yo pondré en el informe que tu trataste de ayudar a un criminal. ¿Entendido?"

Lee rápidamente asintió y agradeció a Naruto. Él se dio la vuelta para ver a Karashi que estaba bastante pálido, lo sacudió sacándolo de su estupor y dijo "Por favor. Prométemelo!. Prométeme que abandonaras al clan Kurosuki!".

Karashi se levantó he hizo una reverencia y dijo "Lo entiendo. Lo siento. Lo siento!" Lee asintió felizmente pero Naruto dijo "Espero que hagas eso, yo no doy segundas oportunidades, si tratas de traicionarnos te asesinare la próxima vez, ni siquiera Lee te podrá salvar". Lee no le importo ya que el confiaba en que Karashi no los traicionaría otra vez… o sí?.  
Karashi nuevamente se puso pálido y dijo "H-hai Ninja-san". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al ataúd y vio que ese tal Jin ya estaba muerto, tal vez por asfixia.

Mientras Neji veía a Naruto revisar el cuerpo el sintió la necesidad de mirar por arriba de la montaña, cuando él hizo eso sintió que unos ojos rojos lo estaban observando. Neji se exalto bastante como tambien se asustó. Entonces dijo "Que es eso? Que es ese instinto asesino?"

Lee rápidamente se acercó a Neji y le pregunto si estaba bien, mientras que Naruto quien escucho todo lo que dijo solo dejo el cuerpo en ese lugar y se dirigió a Neji respondiendo a su pregunta "Esos son los siguientes bastardos a quienes debemos matar. No me digas que te asustaste por ese pequeño instinto asesino? Si quieres yo puedo mostrarte cómo se siente uno de verdad" dijo Naruto divertidamente.

Neji quien se dio cuenta de su pérdida de compostura solo gruño ante el comentario, pero dio una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible a Naruto quien hablo nuevamente "Muy bien, solo quedan esos dos y los demás bastardos que yo presumo que estan en el complejo cerca de la mina, ahora apresuremonos en acabar con esto, para regresar a la aldea". Todos ellos asintieron mientras que Lee se dio la vuelta para ver a Karashi y le dijo "Karashi-san, por favor regresa con Shanshou-baasan, ella te está esperando allí" el asintió con la cabeza cuando vio a Lee y los demás subir a la cima de la montaña.

Naruto y los demás habían subido a la cima dela montaña y Neji dijo "Aquí no hay nadie". Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió "Sí que lo hay, pero hay algo o alguien que está ocultando su presencia, deje de sentirlos justo cuando empezamos a luchar con esos idiotas allá abajo, pero yo ya sabía que aquí están dos, tan solo están bien escondidos".

Justo en ese momento una espesa neblina se empezó a formar alrededor, Naruto conocía bien esta técnica, la vio muchas veces en Kirigakure en sus días de Root, justo cuando se escuchó una risa y el nombre de la técnica "_Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu: Ocultación en la Niebla)"_. Naruto se dio cuenta que Lee saco una libreta y dio información sobre la técnica, la cual el ya sabía.

Naruto entonces rápidamente dijo "Neji usa tu Byakugan y trata de encontrar al enemigo". Neji ya tenía activado su Byakugan, pero Naruto no pudo ver ya que la niebla era muy espesa.

Neji tenía una expresión de frustración en su rostro y dijo "No puedo!. Lo llevo intentando hace un rato pero no logro ver nada" Lee se sorprendió y dijo que era imposible que el ojo de Neji no pudiera ver a través de esta técnica. Naruto tenía sus sospechas y silenciosamente activo su Rinnegan.

Con Raiga un poco antes

Raiga se encontraba en estos momentos en una posición un poco más elevada que Naruto y los demás y pregunto "Como lo ves Ranmaru?", de repente la misma voz de antes hablo detrás de su espaldas "Es increíble… Uno de los cuatro puede ver las energías de los demás, parece ser un _Kekkei Genkai (Línea de Sangre)_"

"Puede vernos?" pregunto Raiga. Ranmaru negó y respondió "No te preocupes por eso. Yo tengo más poder que el…" Pero se detuvo en ese instante cuando él se sintió observado por unos extraños ojos purpuras en forma anillada y dijo nerviosamente "R-Raiga, hay uno más, parece tener un poderoso Doujutsu, ni siquiera el mío es tan p-poderoso, él ya nos encontró y se dirige rápidamente hacia aquí, debemos irnos o nos matara"

Raiga estuvo a punto de decir algo pero nuevamente escucho la voz de Ranmaru "Raiga agáchate!" Raiga hizo al instante lo que dijo Ranmaru y esquivo el corte de una Katana dirigida a su cuello. El vio que su niebla aún estaba activada y vio al joven frente suyo y dijo "Quien eres tú?".

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y respondió "Tu peor pesadilla" dijo lanzando otro corte a Raiga quien los bloqueo con unas extrañas Katanas. Naruto supuso que eran las Kibas (Colmillos). Y miro lo siguiente que paso con asombro

Con Naruto momentos antes

Naruto había activado su Rinnegan sin que los demás se den cuenta, y realizo algo que había descubierto hace poco de lo que su ojo era capaz. Sus pupilas se achicaron un poco y en ese instante Naruto obtuvo la visión de todo el lugar. Él podía ver claramente los flujos de chakra de alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde provenía lo que estaba interfiriendo con sus capacidades sensoriales así como el Byakugan de Neji. Vio a un hombre que supuso que era Raiga y rápidamente corrió hacia ese lugar, mientras que Neji y los demás aun no podían verlo.

Apareció en un instante en frente de Raiga extrayendo nuevamente la Katana de su cintura para intentar cortar su cabeza, pero escucho otra voz advirtiendo a Raiga que se agache, el fallo y se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Raiga quien hablo "Quien eres tú?" él dijo mientras veía a los ojos de Naruto, no vio nada que pareciera un doujutsu y pensó que o los tenia desactivados o Ranmaru se equivocó, pero eso nunca pasaba.

Naruto se detuvo un momento sonrió maliciosamente y respondo "Tu peor pesadilla" rápidamente el lanzo otro corte a Raiga, quien lo bloqueo con sus Kibas (Colmillos) y estos empezaron a brillar intensamente. Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba utilizando el estilo rayo de su Katana y el también hizo lo mismo, pero se sorprendió cuando las Kibas (Colmillos) corto fácilmente la Katana de Naruto en dos. Naruto dio un gran salto hacia atrás y se enfureció ante esto ya que esa Katana era especial para él, pero ahora era nada más basura.

Raiga entonces sonrió maniáticamente y exclamo "Recordare tu rostro en lo profundo de mi corazón!. Hare un funeral para ti!. Estoy seguro que por ti si podre llorar" Rápidamente él se lanzó hacia Naruto solo para ser repelido por una gran fuerza y estrellarlo duramente por el suelo, él se fijó que Naruto tenía una mano extendida hacia él, no supo que fue esa técnica, pero dejo de pensar cuando el escucho que Ranmaru grito de dolor y él se asustó bastante mientras sacaba a Ranmaru de su espalda y gritaba "Ranmaru! Ranmaru estas bien?" El pregunto temerosamente ya que Ranmaru recibió toda la fuerza de ese impacto.

Ranmaru abrió solo un poco los ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios y respondía dificultosamente "R-Raiga *tos*… t-te lo dije, si nos quedábamos a-aquí moriríamos *tos*, tengo todos los huesos rotos, no voy a poder sobrevivir"

Rápidamente lo cargo y dijo "Tonto! Tú no puedes morir! No sin que yo muera antes! Vamos resiste Ranmaru, yo te sacare de aquí!" él dijo mientras movía a Ranmaru, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y dejo respirar.

Raiga se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba muerto y grito amargamente mientras lloraba en su pecho. Entonces el escucho la voz del muchacho detrás de él "Maldito estúpido! Sabes lo que hiciste?. Esa Katana era muy especial para mí! Fue el botín de mi primer asesinato!, pero ahora tomare las tuyas después de matarte maldito idiota!" Naruto exclamo furiosamente.

**(**Reproducir esto en YouTube, agregar al final; **/watch?v=yhfjPQe2o4w&feature= &t=7s**, para ambientar**)**

Raiga dejo de llorar y se giró hacia Naruto mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia al mismo tiempo que unas nubes de color negro se formaron en el aire. El levanto sus Kibas (Colmillos) hacia el aire y grito "Pagaras por esto! Es hora de tu funeral!" Al decir eso rayos cayeron del cielo y envolvieron a Raiga quien bajo sus Kibas y las apunto hacia Naruto para luego clavarlas en el suelo, lanzando unos rayos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia Naruto.

Naruto vio venir el ataque y sonrió, mientras a toda velocidad hizo unos sellos de manos, era tiempo de probar una de las técnicas del pergamino a gran escala, agradeció que la neblina aún estaba, y que Neji y demás parecían luchar con la nada, pero él se percató que ellos empezaron a darse cuenta de esto, dejando de luchar. Él se apresuró a terminar esto de una vez, finalizo los sellos y grito el nombre del jutsu _"Futon: Tatsumaki Shinsei (Elemento Viento: Torbellino sagrado)_" entonces un gran torbellino el cual estaba girando furiosamente se formó justo enfrente de Naruto.

Naruto entonces lanzo su técnica hacia Raiga. Entonces él vio como el Torbellino pareció absorber la técnica de Raiga, combinándola con la suya, y ahora en lugar de ser un simple Torbellino ahora era uno con rayos alrededor. Él no sabía que eso era posible por lo cual le pareció impresionante.

Raiga vio el gran torbellino acercándose rápidamente hacia él. Raiga pudo haber escapado, pero ya gasto todo su chakra en la técnica anterior, ya no había razón por la cual seguir luchando, Ranmaru había muerto y el no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. El lanzo sus Kibas (Colmillos) hacia un lado ya que su rival fue digno y le entregaría las Kibas, las cuales debían aceptarlo como su nuevo amo o sufrir una dolorosa muerte por electrocución, el torbellino ya estaba justo frente suyo y acepto su destino, la técnica había impactado justo en el, arrasando con todo lo que había alrededor y un instante la técnica había desaparecido junto con el cuerpo de Raiga.

Naruto solo sonrió satisfecho al ver el poder destructivo de su técnica, pudo haberle cargado mucho más chakra, pero eso llamaría la atención de los demás con él en la misión

**(Fin canción)**

El espero unos minutos y Tenten, Neji y Lee aterrizaron justo en frente de él. Neji lo miraba con la misma posición desinteresada de siempre, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que había un poco de respeto y asombro en sus ojos, y Lee y Tenten solo expresiones de asombro ante la destrucción del paisaje.

Tenten entonces fue la que hablo "Que paso aquí?"

Con Neji y los demás momentos antes

Neji y los demás habían dejado de luchar cuando todos se habían dado cuenta de que en realidad no estaban luchando con nadie. Neji también se percató que Naruto no estaba ahí. El rápidamente fijo su vista hacia el norte con su Byakugan y pudo ver a un hombre lanzar un poderoso jutsu Raiton hacia Naruto, pudo notar a Naruto haciendo unos sellos de manos a una impresionante velocidad y luego vio algo que lo dejo en shock, un inmenso torbellino se formó justo enfrente de él y lo lanzo hacia ese sujeto. Quien lo recibió de lleno desintegrando su cuerpo dentro del torbellino.

Neji en ese momento supo que Naruto era alguien extremadamente poderoso, y era alguien al quien no podría vencer en estos momentos. Se preguntó cómo se hizo tan poderoso, cosa que el luego se lo preguntaría.

El salió de su estupor y dijo a Tenten y Lee que lo sigan, ellos no habían visto nada, pero habían sentido una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Ellos asintieron y siguieron a Neji.

Luego de correr por unos instantes se sorprendieron al ver el claro donde Naruto se encontraba, la niebla ya había desaparecido y podían ver todo con claridad, habían unas grandes marcas un poco finas en el suelo en comparación a la otra que era mucho más grande y gruesa justo en el centro de donde parecían estar las más finas. La marca más grande empezaba donde estaba Naruto y terminaba más al frente, justo donde se originaban las más finas, todos ellos entonces asumieron lo que había pasado ahí.

Tenten entonces hablo "Que paso aquí?". Naruto solo la miro a los ojos y dijo "Peleé contra Raiga, le lance un ataque y murió, eso fue todo, ahora sí, vámonos de este lugar aún no concluimos con esta misión". Todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos pero fue Lee quien hablo esta vez "¿Estas diciendo que acabaste con un _Kiri no Shinobigatana (Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla)_ tú solo? Vaya Naruto-kun, tus llamas de la juventud están volviendo a brillar!"

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "Ese sujeto era bastante débil, yo supongo que solo era fuerte por el niño que tenía en su espalda, parecía tener una especie de Doujutsu lo cual impedía a Neji utilizar su Byakugan y a mi mis capacidades sensoriales. También parecía predecir los movimientos. Bueno ahora larguémonos de aquí" todos asintieron y no pidieron más explicaciones. Naruto entonces se dio vuelta mientras comenzaba a retirarse, olvidándose por completo de las Kibas, pero de repente escucho una voz.

"Que es eso?... Vaya que hermosas Katanas, creo que voy a tomarlas" dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba para recoger las Kibas que estaban un poco alejadas de los demás, pero fue detenida por las manos de Naruto quien se movió a toda velocidad. El la miró a los ojos y dijo "Tenten-chan, te recomiendo que no toques esas Katanas, según he escuchado tú tienes dificultades para moldear chakra, y esas Katanas necesitan que alguien muy poderoso en el Raiton las utilice, de no ser así estas espadas al momento de tocarlas te electrocutaran hasta la muerte . Confía en mí no las toques"

Tenten rápidamente aparto la mano de las Katanas y entonces ella vio con temor cuando Naruto comenzó a sujetar ambas Katana, pero esa expresión cambio a una de asombro al ver como unos pequeños rayos aparecieron y envolvieron por un momento los brazos de Naruto quien no pareció inmutarse.

Luego ella vio que el saco un pergamino de sellado de su bolsa ninja y sello las Kibas dentro del pergamino.

Naruto después de hacer eso entonces hablo "Ese bastardo de Raiga partió en dos mi Katana con sus Kibas, y ahora yo las estoy tomando como mías, parece ser que me aceptaron como su nuevo dueño."

Tenten lo miro con asombro al recordar algo y dijo "Espera… también tu naturaleza es el Raiton?!. Eso entonces te hace tener 4 afines a la naturaleza!. Eso es completamente genial!" exclamo Tenten con admiración.

Naruto se detuvo en seco y maldijo mentalmente _"Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido! Maldita sea, como pude dejar pasar algo así?"._ Entonces el escucho otra voz en su mente **"Ja! Eres un tonto, eso te pasa por querer presumir frente a esta chica, parece ser que logre debilitarte con respecto al sexo opuesto… eh?"** Kurama dijo divertidamente en la mente de Naruto, quien solo gruño y contesto _"Bola de pelos!, donde demonios estabas?, estuviste muy callado estos días. Y bueno para que lo sepas, digamos que tuviste éxito,, ¿que puedo decir?, las mujeres me encantan, siempre y cuando no intenten matarme o tener malas intenciones. Pero dejando eso a un lado, que has hecho estos días lo cual te mantuvo en silencio?"_ pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Kurama contesto **"Bueno. Yo he estado muy ocupado en este lugar que has hecho para mí, debo decir que este lugar de recreación que has hecho para mi es refrescante, ademas de poder controlar mi tamaño dentro de tu mente hace que pueda disfrutar de esto tranquilamente**. **Solo necesito compañía femenina ahora, me pregunto si puedo agregar a ****Matatabi a este lugar…"**.

"Quien" pregunto Naruto a Kurama que respondió **"Ah sí, ella ****Nibi (Dos colas****), solo te puedo decir que ella está caliente muchacho!". **

A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor en la nuca y pregunto _"Que ella no es tu hermana? Acaso tendrías sexo con tu propia hermana?"._ El entonces escucho una risa escandalosa en su mente y el sudor en su nuca creció aún más **"jajaja, tonto humano, para nosotros los demonios esas cosas no significan nada, podremos tener el mismo padre, pero al fin no compartimos a lo que ustedes llaman 'lazos de sangre' ahora cortemos con esta conversación, parece ser que la humana está preocupándose"**

Tenten veía preocupada a Naruto, debido a que él solo se había quedado ahí sin hacer o decir nada cuando ella habló sobre su otro elemento, tal vez era algo que el no quería que ella sepa, por lo cual rápidamente se disculpó "Lo siento Naruto-kun, yo no sabía que no querías que no sepa sobre eso, prometo no decirle a nadie más". Vio a Naruto sacudir la cabeza y empezar a hablar.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, tan solo estuve recordando algunas cosas, pero si… te agradecería que no digas a nadie sobre mi cuarto elemento, es un secreto y los Shinobis debemos guardar nuestros secretos" dijo Naruto mientras Tenten asentía con la cabeza.

Ellos entonces comenzaron a acercarse a Lee y Neji quienes ya lo estaban esperando. Naruto entonces hablo "Muy bien terminemos con esto!" Al decir eso, todos salieron de ese lugar rápidamente, rumbo a la villa del pueblo.

En la adela– 3 minutos después

Naruto y los demás vieron por encima de la montaña que todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos en la villa y Karashi estaba allí con ellos esperando. Lee sonrió feliz de que él estuviera a salvo y comenzaron a correr junto con los demás hacia la villa.

Naruto había sentido múltiples presencias por encima de ellos mientras corrían, por lo que supuso que ese tal chico Karashi lo había traicionado, lo cual significaba su muerte.

Con Karashi

Karashi observaba divertido como Lee y los demás se dirigían hacia sus muertes. Karashi se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres se levantó y grito "Ninja-san! No se acerque-" pero fue detenido ya que Karashi tapo su boca con sus manos. Uno de los ancianos que estaban ahí miro a Karashi y dijo "Karashi, pensé que te habías arrepentido".

Karashi bufó y respondió "Y volver a mi antiguo yo vendiendo Curry?... Ahora!" El grito haciendo una señal a los hombres que estaban en la cima quienes asintieron y comenzaron a lanzar piedras enormes a Naruto y los demás quienes venían corriendo.

Con Naruto y los demás

Ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Karashi, entonces Naruto dijo "Lee ya sabes lo que esto significa…" Lee estuvo a punto de decir algo pero todos ellos vieron con horror como unas piedras enormes se dirigían hacia ellos, nada podían hacer…. O eso pensaron.

Naruto vio venir las piedras y a toda velocidad hizo unos sellos de manos, era momento de probar otra técnica que aprendió del pergamino.

Al terminar él puso sus manos al suelo y gritaba el nombre de la técnica, justo cuando las piedras estaban por llegar a ellos _"__Doton: Taju Doryūheki (Elemento Tierra: Múltiples Paredes de Tierra)"_, al decir esto múltiples paredes de tierra aparecieron del suelo protegiendo a Naruto y los demás, mientras las paredes resistían el impacto de las rocas.

Los paredes resistieron perfectamente, ya que Naruto le cargo suficiente chakra como para resistir el ataque de un jutsu Raiton poderoso.

Tenten, Neji y Lee miraron con asombro a Naruto por lo que acababa de hacer, ellos se preguntaban qué tan poderoso él era. Pero después de eso suspiraron de alivio ya que se habían salvado.

Naruto se dio la vuelta sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos y miro a Lee fijamente "Lee. Tú mismo lo has visto, ese tal Karashi morirá, o lo matas tu o yo, tu decidirás eso mientras acabamos con estos bastardos que se están acercando, tienes como 3 minutos para decidir".

Lee rápidamente dijo "Pero Naruto-kun! Karashi es mi amigo! No puedes pedirme hacer esto! Que le diré a su madre?!. No podemos hacer esto!" exclamo furiosamente Lee.

Naruto no se inmuto y respondió "No me importa!, cumpliremos con los parámetros de la misión!. Y si tú te opones te asesinare también a ti debido a insubordinación!. Esto ya está decidido. Ese Karashi no vivirá para ver el día de mañana, y tu aceptaras esta orden sin protestar!" Todos se sorprendieron nuevamente al escuchar otra vez el tono de comando de Naruto, ellos se dieron cuenta que no había nada que objetar a lo que dijo Naruto. Neji lo respetaba más que antes. Tenten pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse mientras veía esta faceta de Naruto ya que le parecía muy atractiva. Y Lee empezó a odiar a Naruto, pero no dijo nada, tenía que pensar que haría con Karashi. Le dieron una orden que él tenía que cumplir aunque no le gustara, tan solo no sabía si podría ser capaz de matar a su amigo. Tenía que pensarlo.

En ese momento aparecieron los hombres del clan Kurosuki. Quienes tenían sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros, ellos nunca vieron el jutsu de Naruto. Tampoco podían ver las paredes de tierra ya que las rocas las cubrían completamente.

Uno de ellos entonces dijo "Ja! Eso les pasa por meterse con los Kurosuki! Ahora todos aprenderán que nadie se mete con nosotr-"pero otra vez alguien fue interrumpido por Naruto quien había cortado nuevamente la cabeza de alguien, pero esta vez con sus nuevas posesiones, las Kibas (colmillos).

Naruto limpio la sangre de su espada y miro hacia los demás quienes lo miraban con terror y decían "Tiene la Kibas de Raiga-sama!. Corramos!" todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección opuesta de la villa.

Naruto los miro correr al igual que Tenten y los demás. Neji entonces hablo "Los dejaremos huir" pregunto curiosamente. Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras hacía unos sellos de manos a toda velocidad e inflaba su pecho y lanzaba su técnica _"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón De Fuego)"_ Naruto pensó el nombre de la técnica y escupió un gran dragón de fuego de su boca que se dirigía hacia esos hombres. Ellos solo pudieron gritar de dolor cuando recibieron la técnica y ser carbonizados por ella en un instante, nadie sobrevivió y cuando Naruto vio su obra asintió con la cabeza.

Tenten entonces hablo "Naruto-kun a ti te gusta asesinar personas?". Naruto se dio la vuelta y la miro "Si me gusta bastante, pero solo asesino a los bastardos que se lo merecen o me molestan, no soy un loco sanguinario que solo piensa en matar. Me gusta asesinar, pero a los que se lo merecen" él dijo tranquilamente.

Tenten entonces volvió a hablar "Pues como te acostumbras a ello? Yo aún me siento mal por asesinar a esos hombres allá atrás, como lo haces tú?" ella pregunto curiosamente.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombre y respondió "Pues no lo sé, tal vez después de matar a algunas cuantas personas dejas de sentir pena por ellos, pero si asesinas a gente inocente te terminaras volviendo en alguien loco y sanguinario, cosa que yo no he hecho aún, y espero no hacerlo, aunque si tengo que llegar a hacerlo, no tiene por qué gustarme eso, pero si llega a gustarme no creo que me vuelva loco o" Tenten asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo esas palabras en mente, eso le ayudaría mucho en el futuro cuando tenga que matar a alguien más.

Entonces Naruto se volvió hacia Lee quien parecía aun pensando en lo que le dijo y el hablo "Entonces Lee… te has decidido? Quien será el que mate a ese bastardo traidor, tu o yo?" Lee soltó una lagrima y respondió. "Y-yo, no lo podría hacer Naruto, hazlo tú, yo no tengo las agallas para asesinar a mis amigos… no soy un monstruo".

Naruto poco le importo lo que Lee dijo al final, si quería ser patético sentimentalista en estos momentos no le importaba, esto que vería sería bueno para él, tal vez y dejaba de ser tan estúpido. "Esta bien, Vayamos y acabemos con esto y regresemos a la aldea de una buena vez!" él dijo mientras comenzó a correr hacia la aldea.

Ninguno de los demás se movió hasta que Tenten dijo "Lee!. Por qué le dices esas cosas a Naruto-kun?!. Él tiene razón, ese chico ha traicionado a su palabra, y Naruto dijo claramente lo que pasaría si eso llegara a pasar!. No tienes por qué enojarte de esa manera!" . Neji asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Tenten tiene razón, Naruto-san claramente advirtió lo que pasaría si es que él llegaba a faltar a su palabra, ahora sigámoslo y terminemos con esto".

Pero entonces ellos escucharon a Lee hablar, con una voz completamente distinta a la suya "Cállense! Todos en la aldea tienen razón. Él no es nada más que un Demonio!. Yo me encargare algún día de él!. Y ni siquiera ustedes amantes de Demonios podrán hacer nada." Cuando dijo eso Tenten gruño furiosamente y exclamo "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Lee?! No hables de Naruto-kun de esa manera, por ese tipo de mentalidad es que él es tan frio ahora, yo no lo culpo hasta lo comprendo. Y ahora si ya terminaste con tu patético lamento terminemos con esta misión!". Lee fulmino con la mirada a Tenten, quien parecía estar a punto de atacar a Lee en esos momentos.

Pero Neji decidió poner un alto a esto , aunque a él no le gusto ser llamado 'amante de Demonio' pero no dijo nada y hablo con seriedad "Ya fue suficiente los dos!. Lee comprende. Esto es parte de tu misión y esto te hará madurar. Y tu Tenten tampoco no insultes a Lee, ahora vamos" al decir esto, Lee y Tenten asintieron y siguieron a Naruto quien los estaba esperando un poco más al frente.

Naruto había escuchado toda la conversación desde su lugar, no podía evitar sonreír, tal vez podría confiar en Tenten y Neji ya parecía respetarlo. En cuanto a Lee dejaría de ser tan estúpido, y de ser así él se convertiría en un espléndido ninja, a él no le importaba que Lee lo odiara en estos momentos, él quería que se vuelva fuerte, así podría darle una batalla interesante en el futuro.

El salió de sus pensamientos cuando los demás aparecieron frente a él. Él les indicio seguir y rápidamente llegaron a la aldea.

Cuando llegaron vieron a los aldeanos rodeando a Karashi, quien tenía una mirada de horror al ver a Naruto ahí y aún más después de ver todo lo que había hecho. Pero suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Lee con ellos, tal vez él podría salvarlo una vez más.

Naruto corto distancia con Karashi y dijo "Karashi, por orden del Hokage al ser un hombre del clan Kurosuki y no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de irte de este lugar, te sentencio a muerte" dijo seriamente.

Karashi se puso aún más pálido y dijo "P-pero s-solo fue una broma!. No se la tomaron enserio verdad? Jejeje" respondió riendo nerviosamente. Vio que a Lee quien no parecía tener la misma mirada brillante en sus ojos y le dijo "Vamos Lee dile a tu amigo que solo fue una broma y que me perdone, tú me conoces" el vio que Lee apretó fuertemente sus puños pero no dijo nada.

Fue Naruto quien hablo entonces "Lo lamento pero Lee-san no puede hacer nada, ya le he dado una orden la cual él debe cumplir. Ahora te doy la oportunidad de cometer _Seppuku_ o dejar que yo te asesine, dime ¿que prefieres?" dijo tranquilamente mientras sacaba una de sus _Kibas_ del pergamino de almacenamiento.

En ese instante Karashi empezó a derramar lágrimas y se lanzó hacia Lee sujetando fuertemente sus piernas mientras decía "Por favor Lee! Ayúdame! No dejes que me mate!. Por favor!. Volveré a hacer el Curry de la vida como antes! Pero no dejas que me mate por favor!" Karashi dijo mientras derramaba más lágrimas. Lee no le prestó atención, pero era obvio que él estaba llorando también.

Naruto volvió a hablar entonces "Bueno seré yo… Neji, Tenten" él dijo atrayendo la atención de ambos "Sujeten al muchacho mientras hago esto" ambos asintieron y agarraron a Karashi apartándolo de Lee, quien volvió a apretar más duro sus puños esta vez extrayendo sangre de ellos.

Karashi comenzó a gritar con que lo dejaran ir que no lo volvería a hacer, pero Naruto solo lo ignoro y dijo "Te cortaría la cabeza, pero conocí a tu madre, por lo cual dejare que ella pueda darte entierro después de esto. Te atravesare el corazón, tú no te preocupes, no sentirás nada. Tuviste que pensar dos veces en mi advertencia allá atrás. Nos veremos en el infierno… Adiós" Luego de eso el atravesó el pecho de Karashi justo donde estaba su corazón. Como había dicho Naruto, Karashi no sintió Nada ya que había muerto casi al instante. Neji y Tenten dejaron caer el cuerpo cuando todo había terminado y vieron que Lee tenía una mirada perdida, el solo se acercó al cuerpo y lo cargo, llevándoselo de ahí sin decir nada más.

Naruto entonces hablo "Muy bien, todos ustedes, su aldea ahora está a salvo, nosotros nos retiraremos de este lugar, Neji… Tenten, es hora de volver a la aldea, aun es bastante temprano, podremos llegar ahí antes de que el sol se ponga. Regresemos a la casa de la anciana y Vayamos por Lee creo que él fue a ese lugar". Tenten y Neji asintieron con la cabeza mientras seguían a Naruto que ya empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Curry, ignorando los gritos de felicidad y alabanzas hacia los ninjas de Konoha.

30 minutos después – Restaurante de Curry

Naruto, Neji y Tenten habían llegado hace unos minutos para encontrar el cuerpo de Karashi en la sala con su madre llorando en su pecho. Mientras Lee solo estaba parado ahí sin hacer nada. Naruto no le importo que la mujer este llorando y dijo "Lee, es hora de regresar a la aldea, después tu también podrás venir a llorar por la muerte de ese bastardo, ahora regresaremos a la aldea, y cuando digo ahora es ahora… es una orden, ustedes también, Neji…. Tenten, síganme" Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a Naruto en silencio.

Lee volvió a apretar sus puños duramente mientras pensaba _"Maldito demonio! Juro que me la pagaras, y esos que se hacen llamar mis compañeros de equipo y amigos también!. Pero tu Naruto serás quien pagues más, todo esto es por tu culpa!"_. Luego de decir esto él se arrodillo y abrazo fuertemente a la anciana, quien no dejaba de llorar y le dijo que el vendría al funeral de Karashi dentro de unos días, ya que él quería despedirse apropiadamente de su hijo también. Luego de eso se levantó y siguió a Naruto y los demás.

Oficina Hokage – 3 horas más tarde

En estos momentos Naruto termino de finalizar su reporte al Hokage, quien asintió a todas palabras, y nuevamente él se sintió orgulloso de Naruto por completar otra misión sin problemas ademas de escuchar de los demás miembros del equipo las cualidades de Naruto como líder hicieron que el sienta eso.

Aunque extrañamente Lee no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Minato había estado pensando en las reacciones que estaba teniendo con Naruto, y pensó que tal vez se había equivocado hace 13 años, pero él no podía ir decirle que era su padre así como así, primero tenía que estar seguro que no estaba equivocado, y luego tratar de compensar todos estos años que el no estuvo para el… lástima que él no sabía que Naruto ya sabía que él era su padre y que poco le importaba su amor.

Minato entonces hablo "Muy bien, ademas de eso te has obtenido las Kibas, lastimosamente no puedo hacer nada, ni Kiri ni yo, ya que las espadas Legendarias eligen a su maestro y tal parece que las Kibas te han aceptado como el suyo. No te preocupes Kiri no dirá nada sobre que tú los tengas ahora. Solo lo pedirán de vuelta una vez que mueras o las pierdas en algún sitio y ellas puedan recuperarlas. Ahora pueden retirarse"

Al decir esto todos empezaron a retirarse de ahí, todos hacia sus respectivos hogares, todos estaban muy cansados y todos tenían que pensar en mucho, y el tema en común era Naruto, quien en estos momentos estaba sonriendo y hablando _mentalmente "Je! Parece que esta tonta misión fue productiva después de todo, pude hacerme con una de las espadas legendarias y ademas de eso descubrir algo interesante… Creo que tu también lo percataste no es así Kurama?"_ el pregunto a su inquilino quien asintió **"Si… parece ser que tu papito está empezando a darse cuenta de que tú eres su hijo después de todo y no solo una reencarnación mía, tal vez esto podría ser más divertido de lo que pensé".** Naruto solo asintió a las palabras de Kurama mientras él se dirigía a su departamento, tenía mucho que hacer aún, Leer el pergamino, dominar el último paso del Rasengan y ademas conseguir un poco de sangre de su padre para poder ver la técnica que hizo famoso a su padre. Con eso todo eso en mente él se dirigió a su departamento.

* * *

**Notas**:

**Fin del capítulo!. Antes que nada quiero decir algo que siempre me olvide de decir, Naruto tiene una gran cantidad de chakra debido a su rinnegan, según escuche Nagato tenía como 9 veces más chakra que Naruto al poseer el Rinnegan y ser un Uzumaki. Y si a Naruto le agregas eso más 5% del poder del kyubi le hace tener una gran cantidad de chakra.**

**Bueno Naruto se hizo con una de las espadas legendarias "las Kibas" decidí agregarles un sistema de defensa como la Samehada de Kisame. Ademas de eso me pareció genial que Naruto tenga una de esas espadas cuando vea a Zabuza en el próximo cap, si, en el próximo cap (o tal vez un pequeño relleno, pero ya estará empezando ese acto). empieza el arco del país de las olas, ya les aviso que el equipo 7 será asignada a la misión, pero Naruto junto a Anko será refuerzos. También quiero decir que Menma sería como Naruto en el cannon, dejando de aun lado lo débil y patético, me refiero a la voluntad de ayudar a sus amigos y esas cosas, el puede ser pesado con Naruto, pero lo hace porque Naruto empezó siendo así con el sin que el supiera la razón de eso.**

**Otra cosa, Raiga no era para nada fuerte, vi el relleno y era completamente patético, Naruto pudo ganarle de muchas formas, pero decidí que use un jutsu del pergamino**

**Lee… bueno decidí madurarlo un poco, a mí no me gusta mucho la actitud de Lee en el cannon, el me parece genial cuando se enoja y todo eso, pero decidí hacer que se vuelva serio y dedicado con esta misión, ya que vio una parte del poder de Naruto, lo cual lo va a hacer entrenar duramente. También aviso que Neji se volverá un gran amigo y aliado de Naruto en el futuro, aquí no habrá un Neji vs Naruto nop, planeo otras cosas para Neji. También vimos que a Tenten no le gusto la actitud de Lee hacia Naruto ademas de una interacción entre ellos. Lo de Ino no se preocupen lo estaré explicando posiblemente en el próximo cap**

**Esta también Minato uh-uh-uh, tal parece que él está teniendo bastante dudas sobre Naruto, ya lo está viendo como un hijo, pero él no sabe qué va a decirle por todos estos años que no estuvo para él, ademas de eso tiene que estar seguro de que él es su hijo, y ya tengo ideada la forma perfecta en que se dará cuenta, pero no será aun, falta bastante para eso. Tal vez podría hacer a un Naruto todo emocional cuando el se "entere" de que él es su padre, pero todo será una actuación, pero eso solo es una idea, no estoy seguro de hacer eso, tal vez lo haga tal vez no, estoy en un 50 50, ustedes ayúdenme a decidir en los comentarios.**

**PD: antes de que digan... Por que naruto cumple tan bien las misiones de la aldea? Les respondere. Primero xq el no queria hacer las misiones de rango D, y ademas si el anda fallado las misiones a cada instante dejaran de asignárselas y el no podra mejorar**

**Sin nada más que decir adiós!**

**Lista de jutsus**

_Nombre: Tatsumaki Shinsei (Torbellino sagrado)_

_Tipo: Viento_

_Rango: S_

_Descripción: El usuario crea un gran torbellino con el aire en la atmosfera, el ataque puede absorber ataques tipo rayos en lugar de destruirlos, el tamaño del torbellino depende de la cantidad de chakra asignada por el usuario. El torbellino puede usarse como escudo para algunos tipos de ataques o ser lanzado hacia el oponente_

_EDIT: hay una encuesta en mi perfil, por favor véanla y voten ;)! tomare encuenta sus votos en cuanto lo que dice alli_


	7. Capitulo 6

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando _"Maldito sean todos"_

Demonio hablando **"Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando _**"Esto sabe peor que mierda"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Konohagakure No Sato – 1 mes después

Habían pasado 1 mes desde aquella misión en la cual Naruto había obtenido sus Kibas (colmillos), mes en el cual él había tenido algunas misiones con Anko y ademas de eso había practicado algunos sellos de la sección Fuinjutsu el pergamino, no había mucho, pero por lo menos tenia lo básico, como el correcto uso de los pinceles y la caligrafía adecuada, y algunos sellos de práctica, mas algunos que él pudo mejorar bastante, como sellos explosivos y de almacenamiento. Este arte se le hacía extremadamente sencillo a Naruto, su caligrafía era perfecta, siempre lo había sido y Kurama le había dicho que era por su sangre Uzumaki, y que gracias a su padre y el sello que uso en él, más su Rinnegan hicieron aumentar sus cualidades y sangre Uzumaki hasta el límite. Kurama había dicho que tal vez esa era la razón por la cual su pelo se había vuelto de color rojo hace ya varios años. Ademas necesitaba nuevos sellos, todo lo que había en el pergamino ya lo había aprendido, Kurama le había dicho ir a las ruinas de _Uzushiogakure (__La Aldea Oculta del Remolino)__,_ pero Naruto sabía que no podía ir así como así, no… él no quería levantar sospechas de que el sabia sobre su sangre Uzumaki, ademas no quería que su 'Padre' le haga preguntas innecesarias, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y ese alguien era Danzo, después de 4 años él tendría que volver a ver al vejete.

Él había dominado el tercer y último paso del _Rasengan_ en este mes también, había sido solo por un accidente, él estaba tan frustrado de no poder mantener el chakra en la palma de su mano, y entonces él estuvo a punto de lanzar un _Shinra Tensei_ y destruir algo , pero él se había olvidado de cancelar su Rasengan, y al agregar un poco de chakra de gravedad a la palma de su mano, él se dio cuenta que el Rasengan había absorbido un poco de ese chakra y pudo mantenerse sin tener fugas. El resultado fue un Naruto contento y varios árboles y rocas destruidas en el bosque de la muerte gracias a su nuevo jutsu, pero él aun no utilizaría ese jutsu en público, si lo hacía sabrían que él se hizo con el pergamino Hokage.

Naruto también había practicado con sus Kibas (colmillos), él se había dado cuenta que era un arma muy sencilla de usar si el usuario tenía su Raiton muy fuerte. Él quería probar si podía añadir otro elemento a sus Kibas, pero hasta el momento era imposible, tenía que aprender a dominar sus elementos primero él pensaba, cosa que tendría que hacerlo rápidamente. También aumento su gravedad varias veces, aún no había probado que tan rápido y fuerte era el en estos momentos, había decido mantener sus sellos activos, y solo los desactivaría cuando el tiempo lo requiera

Pero no todo había sido misiones y entrenamiento, habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes en este mes. Primero de todo había hablado con Ino sobre Tenten, la verdad es que el no veía la razón para hacerlo, pero solo lo hizo para cumplir con Tenten ya que se lo había prometido. Ino no se había molestado, él sabía que ella no se molestaría, ya que le había dejado en claro sobre esto a ella hace un tiempo, el solo avisaría a ella cuando él estaba interesado en alguien más, eh Ino no veía nada malo, siempre y cuando Naruto pase tiempo con ella, cosa que casi no lo pudo hacer ya que el padre de Ino se había enterado de su relación y no la dejaba estar tanto tiempo con él. Con Tenten era distinto, sus padres eran civiles que habían llegado a la aldea después del ataque del kyubi, por lo cual no lo odiaban y no veían nada malo en que Tenten se reúna con él. Naruto no había hecho nada "extremo" aun con ellas, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Naruto también había visto en algunas ocasiones al Sandaime con su nieto, resulta ser que el niño quería ser Hokage solo para que la gente de verlo como el "gran nieto". Naruto no dijo nada cuando eso, pero él se encargaría de tener a ese niño como un aliado en el futuro, seria alguien importante en la aldea, y le convendría tener un aliado como él.

Pero sin duda lo más interesante en este mes fue una pequeña charla que tuvo con cierto miembro del clan Hyuga hace unos días. Él estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de uno de los parques de la aldea mientras recordaba aquel día.

_Flashback 2 semanas atrás_

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba practicando con sus Kibas, había descubierto como lanzar rayos de ellas, pero la potencia aun no era la deseada. El no entrenaba con Anko ya que él no quería molestarla en su trabajo en el departamento de interrogación y tortura, ademas había poco de lo que ella podía enseñarle, ella ya había intentado enseñarle sus técnicas, pero necesitaba el contrato de las serpientes, y Naruto no podía firmarlo, por lo cual ella dejaba a Naruto que el solo se entrene, ademas de que ella tampoco quería molestarlo.

Naruto entonces se detuvo, debido a que él sintió que alguien lo estaba observando desde hace ya un tiempo, y él sabía quién era, no pudo llegar en mejor momento por lo que decidió hablar "¿Ya te has aburrido de admirarme? O aun quieres observarme entre los árboles, eh… Neji?" dijo Naruto sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Al decir eso Neji dio un salto donde se encontraba Naruto y dijo "Sin duda no eres lo que dicen en la aldea, parece ser que no eres un perdedor como todos dicen"

Naruto levanto una ceja y dijo "Pues ya sabes cómo son los idiotas en esta aldea, ellos solo saben juzgar, dime Neji, ¿a ti las personas en esta aldea te juzgan?". Pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a Neji

Neji se cruzó de brazos y dijo "¿Porque harían eso? ¿Que no has oído? Yo soy el genio entre los Gennins. Soy el mejor de todos" contesto arrogantemente

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Pues, eso no fue lo que yo escuche, yo he oído que tu tan solo eres un esclavo de esta aldea, mera carne de cañón. Y ademas no eres el mejor, y esa es la razón por la cual estas aquí el día de hoy" respondió a Neji, ahora justo enfrente de él.

Neji se enfureció por su comentario y dijo bruscamente "¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a decir eso? y ademas, ¡yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú! Tan solo quise saber un poco más de ti ya que no eras el perdedor que había creído"

Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo "Eso es lo que tú crees Neji. Pero… ¿quieres saber quién dijo lo que yo he escuchado? Pues muy bien, fueron esas mismas personas que dicen que tú eres el "genio" del clan Hyuga, como tambien el más poderoso de los Gennins. Pero déjame decirte algo Neji, tú nunca serás un "genio" o algún "prodigio" para ellos. Ellos solo te verán como el esclavo que esta aldea te impuso ser al colocarte ese sello en la frente"

Cuando Naruto dijo eso último, Neji inconscientemente se tocó la frente, pero Naruto siguió hablando "Si, justo en ese lugar. ¿Crees que yo no sabría algo como eso? Neji…tú y yo somos iguales, ambos tenemos unos sellos que nos apartan de la sociedad. Una sociedad la cual a ti te ve como un mero esclavo y carne de cañón, y a mí, como su "arma" que algún día saldrá a la defensa de esta aldea. Una aldea que me ha despreciado desde que existo. Ademas de eso ambos ansiamos el poder, y yo sé que dentro de ti existe una pizca de resentimiento por esta aldea. . Y que tu mayor anhelo es hacer pagar a todos" dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a los ojos de Neji.

Neji no aparto la vista y dijo "Estas equivocado, puede que tengas razón en algunos puntos, pero yo no siento remordimiento hacia esta aldea, dime, ¿por qué tendría un sentimiento como ese?" pregunto Neji, el suponía la razón, pero no había forma en que él lo supiera.

Naruto sonrió mentalmente ante esa pregunta pero mantuvo su mirada impasible y respondió "¿Por asesinar a tu padre y mandarlo a hacer algo que no quería?"

Neji al escuchar esto abrió los ojos en shock mientras sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero Naruto continuo hablando "¿Que acaso no lo sabias Neji? ¡Tu padre fue asesinado por esta aldea! ¡Y por sus propios intereses! ¡A ellos poco le importo tu padre o a ti! ¡Por culpa de esta aldea tu madre acabo con su vida! ¡Por culpa de esta aldea tu vida ha sido una miseria!" dijo Naruto alzando cada vez más la voz.

Neji escucho todo esto y dijo "¡Mientes!... ¡Hiashi-sama me dio la nota de mi padre! ¡Él dijo que acepto el puesto de Hiashi-sama para poder librarse de sus ataduras! ¡Tú tan solo mientes!" respondió Neji dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo "Neji, eso es lo que te ha hecho creer ese miserable, ¿tú de verdad crees que esa nota fue hecha por tu padre? Tu padre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para escribirte algo, ¡ya que rápidamente fue dado a Kumo como intercambio! ¡Su letra fue falsificada por un Uchiha! Alguien con el Sharingan lo puede hacer fácilmente. ¿De verdad crees que tu padre te hubiera dejado a ti… su amado hijo y a tu madre solos a su suerte? No Neji… tu padre fue sacrificado por una aldea que tan solo creyó que la familia secundaria estaba cumpliendo su función en esta aldea, ¡como la de carne de cañón!"

"¡NOOOOOO!" grito Neji, mientras lanzaba un golpe débil a Naruto, quien lo atrapo fácilmente. Naruto pudo darse cuenta que Neji tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y agrego algo para culminar.

"Tu querida primita Hinata, también te ha mentido todo este tiempo, ¿qué es lo que ella te ha dicho? ¿Que uniría a las ramas del clan Hyuga? No Neji… esa fue otra gran mentira. Por si no lo sabias, el hijo del Yondaime está comprometido con tu querida primita, y una vez que ellos estén casados tu primita se unirá a la familia del Hokage, y ella no hará nada para cambiar a tu familia" dijo Naruto susurrandole a Neji,, quien se había derrumbado al piso en estos momentos mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Él no lo podía creer, él no sabía nada de esto, ¿porque Hinata le había mentido de esa manera?, después de todo el trabajo que le costó en aceptarla. Él sabía que ella estaba enamorada del hijo del Hokage, pero no sabía que era hasta ese punto, también se preguntaba como Naruto sabía todo esto y él estaba a punto de preguntarle como sabía todo esto pero Naruto volvió a hablar

"Neji… todos en esta aldea te han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, únete a mi Neji, juntos podremos hacer pagar a estos idiotas que nos han hecho sufrir por sus propios intereses sin importarles nuestros propios sentimientos. Yo te prometo que te daré el poder que quieres y también te prometo que voy sacarte ese sello que tienes en la frente."

Neji se sorprendió cuando escucho las promesas de Naruto y solo pudo decir "¿Como…?"

Naruto lo miro y dijo "¿Qué me dices si te doy el pergamino con todas las técnicas Hyuga? Yo puedo conseguirlo para ti. No sería nada difícil para mí. En cuanto a lo otro, yo veré la forma, pero te prometo que ese sello desaparecerá tarde o temprano de tu cabeza. Y te prometo que no desaparecerá a causa de tu muerte, desaparecerá porque yo lo hice" contesto firmemente Naruto

Neji no entendía por qué Naruto quería hacer esto por lo que pregunto "Por qué haces todo esto Naruto? Tu ni siquiera me conoces" dijo débilmente Neji agachando un poco la cabeza.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y respondió "¡Porque estoy cansado que esta aldea maldita se aproveche de las personas de este lugar! ¡Estos bastardos lo mismo han hecho con mi sensei! Una mujer que ha dado todo por esta aldea. ¿Y cómo la pagan? Llamándola "la puta serpiente". O a mí, "el Mocoso Demonio". ¡A mí! El que previene que estos idiotas sufran la ira de un Zorro Demonio lo único que hacen es odiarme y despreciarme. Esta gente hipócrita me enferma, ¡y me enferma aún más que ellos crean que su actitud no afecta a nadie o no tiene consecuencias! Así que únete a mi Neji, yo te prometo que haremos pagar a aquellos que se han aprovechado de nosotros" dijo Naruto mientras extendía su mano a Neji.

Neji miro a la mano de Naruto por unos instantes, él no estaba seguro de todo esto, pero luego recordó lo que Naruto dijo y rápidamente agarro la mano de Naruto, desde este día el seguiría a Naruto.

Naruto le abrió los ojos y él sabía que tenía razón. Siempre le había parecido raro que su padre hubiera dejado a él y a su madre a su suerte, aun con la carta de Hiashi le había quedado aun dudas, pero ahora que Naruto le conto todo esto sabía que todo fue una mentira, y que su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que había pasado.

Neji luego miro fijamente a Naruto para después arrodillarse y decir firmemente "Te prometo que yo te seguiré Naruto-sama, hare lo que me pidas"

Naruto sonrió mentalmente al igual que Kurama, pero luego negó con la cabeza y dijo "Ah-ah-ah-ah, nada de Naruto-"sama", solo Naruto, tu no serás un siervo mío, tú serás mi mano derecha, mis siervos serán otros y tú no serás parte de ellos. ¿Entendido Neji?"

Neji asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Hai, Naruto-san, pero déjame preguntarte, ¿porque quieres que sea tu mano derecha?"

Naruto lo miro y negó con la cabeza nuevamente, parece ser que no entendía que no quería que lo llame con honoríficos, pero es mejor 'san' que 'sama', y él sabía que no dejaría de llamarlo de esa manera por lo cual él respondió "Porque siempre te he respetado Neji, aunque al principio me parecías un bastardo arrogante sabia la razón de ello. Siempre intente sacarte de nervios, pero siempre mantenías la calma, eso hizo que te ganes unos puntos en mi libro. Ademas como te he dicho tu eres mi igual, y los que somos iguales permanecemos unidos"

Neji volvió a asentir y volvió a hacer otra pregunta "Si no es mucha molestia Naruto-san, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto? ¿Cómo sabes que mi padre no quería ser parte de aquel día?" pregunto curiosamente

Naruto se rasco un poco la cabeza y dijo "Muy bien te lo diré, pero esto no es algo que vas y dices a cualquier persona, esto que escucharas no lo puedes decir a nadie más, a NADIE, o estamos muertos los dos, ¿entendido?" preguntó Naruto a Neji quien asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Naruto suspiro y dijo "Como ya sabes yo soy el contendor del Kyūbi"…. "_Lo siento Kurama, sé que no te gusta este título pero es solo para hablar con el"_ dijo lo último mentalmente. Kurama asintió y dejo que Naruto prosiga con su explicación.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, todos en esta aldea sabia sobre eso, tan solo alguien muy joven oh personas extranjeras no sabían de eso. El dejo entonces a Naruto continuar con su explicación

"Dime Neji, ¿qué has escuchado sobre mí? ¿Dónde te han dicho que he estado todo este tiempo que no he estado en la aldea?" pregunto Naruto

Neji rápidamente contesto "Según he escuchado en la aldea fue en un viaje, pero creo que fue una mentira, ya que se me parecía extraño que te hayan dado un permiso para salir de la aldea, así que… ¿Qué paso en verdad?"

Naruto asintió y dijo "Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales te respeto, eres muy perspicaz, tienes razón, yo nunca estuve en un viaje, yo estuve en un grupo secreto de la aldea durante 3 años, era los ANBUs de Raíz, un grupo dirigido por Danzo Shimura, el hombre que me entreno y quien me ayudo a formar mis habilidades"

Neji se sorprendió al escuchar esto, eso explicaba mucho sobre las habilidades de Naruto, si antes era un ANBU, aunque sea secreta sabía que no era un juego y tal vez esos ANBU era mejores que los que todos conocían. Pero esto aún no respondía a su pregunta, por lo cual el solo asintió.

Naruto volvió a ver que Neji asintió y dijo "Muy bien, ahora te contare como yo sé todo esto, así que no quiero que me interrumpas. Muy bien, cuando paso todo el incidente entre Kumo y Konoha, tú habrás tenido como unos 7 años, y yo 6. En ese tiempo mi 'comandante' me había asignado una de mis primeras misiones de gran importancia, yo tenía que espiar al diplomático de Kumo, y si este intentaba algo asesinarlo"

Naruto hizo una pausa y luego continuo "Como sabrás, el objetivo de este hombre era secuestrar al heredero del clan Hyuga, quien en este caso era tu prima. Yo me había enterado de esto antes de que él efectuara su plan, así que decidí asesinarlo justo después de que haya efectuado el secuestro y abandonara la aldea, para luego devolver a la heredera a la aldea y no levantar sospechas a la aldea. Pero desgraciadamente entre mis planes no estaban el jefe del clan Hyuga, y no sabía que ese tonto podía actuar tan imprudentemente asesinando a un diplomático de un País con el cual recién se había logrado la 'paz'. Luego de creer que falle en mi misión regrese a mi base e informe a mi comandante sobre mi misión, pero él me dijo que esa no era mi verdadera misión y que él sabía que el jefe del clan haría eso, lo que él quería era saber cuáles serían las decisiones que tomarían los altos mandos de la aldea para solucionar este problema, y quería que yo se lo transmita todo."

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y prosiguió "Después de eso Kumo había exigido la cabeza del clan Hyuga como compensación como ya lo sabes, El Hokage no quería aceptar esto y estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo e invadir Kumo cuando Hiashi dio una solución, y adivina cual fue esa solución Neji…" dijo Naruto mientras miraba hacia Neji

Neji pensó en unos momentos que pudo haber sido su propuesta y abrió los ojos en shock mientras decía "¿Quieres decir que el ofreció a mi padre? ¡¿El ofreció a mi padre para llegar a la paz?!" pregunto Neji mientras apretaba sus puños, y los apretó aún más cuando escucho la respuesta de Naruto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió "Si, estas en lo cierto, Hiashi prácticamente ofreció la cabeza de tu padre en una bandeja de plata, solo para salvar su miserable trasero, y uno de los idiotas del consejo Homura Mitokado dio la grandiosa idea de usar a un Uchiha para falsificar la letra de tu padre y dársela a tu madre, pero lastimosamente ellos se dieron cuenta de que tu madre había escuchado todo esto y lastimosamente ella 'acabo con su vida', esa fue otra gran mentira Neji, la aldea asesino a tu madre, e hicieron parecer que ella fue quien lo hizo. Lamento no haberte dicho esto al principio, pero no podía decirte la verdad sin que escuches la historia.. Pero sigamos, luego de asesinar a tu madre ellos dieron la nota a Hiashi y él se encargaría de darte la supuesta nota de tu padre luego del funeral de tus padres. Luego de todo esto, ellos dieron unas fuertes drogas a tu padre para que pierda la capacidad de hablar pero también matarlo mientras llegaba a Kumo. Ellos no solo se conformaron en asesinar a tu padre, sino también hacerlo sufrir hasta su muerte. Después yo informe todo esto a mí 'comandante' ya que él creía que esto podría usarlo en un futuro, ah sí, mi comandante era Danzo." Dijo Naruto poniendo fin a su relato y esperando a que Neji diga algo.

Él se dio cuenta que Neji solo se quedó quieto en su lugar con la cabeza agachada, justo cuando él estaba por decir algo nuevamente Neji hablo "¿Así que… eso fue lo que hicieron? ¿Y tú no me estas mintiendo?"

Naruto asintió y respondió "No, nada de lo que te he dicho es mentira, yo había estado en ese lugar sin que ellos se den cuenta, yo tengo una gran habilidad de suprimir mi chakra en su totalidad, y esa fue la razón por la que no me detectaron y me asignaron esa misión"

Neji entonces grito y dijo "Juro por mis padres que hare pagar a esta aldea por lo que les han hecho, en especial a ese idiota del Hokage y-" dijo Neji. Pero Naruto lo interrumpió diciendo "Ah-ah-ah, no-no-no, ese idiota es mío, querido amigo. Yo le hare pagar no te preocupes por eso, tu puedes encargarte del idiota detrás de todo esto, Hiashi y ancianos de tu clan" dijo Naruto.

Neji asintió con la cabeza. Pero quería saber porque él quería hacer pagar al Hokage, tal vez por sellar al Kyubi dentro de él, decidió no preguntar, lo dejaría para otro momento, entonces él dijo lo siguiente "Muy bien Naruto-san, tú ya tienes mi palabra, espero que tu cumplas la tuya, avísame cuando tengas ese pergamino y cuando seas capaz de removerme este sello en la cabeza, tal vez podamos hacer lo mismo con todos los miembros de la familia secundaria y tener más aliados"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo "No te preocupes, yo te daré ese pergamino dentro de poco, sé muy bien donde lo esconde Hiashi, estuve muchas veces en tu complejo, y tienes razón, tal vez tengamos más aliados con los miembros de la familia secundaria, por lo que tú te encargaras de ser un líder para ellos, pero no levantes sospechas, recuerda no hablar con nadie sobre esto, y no hagas nada estúpido antes de tiempo, cuando el tiempo llegue esta aldea caerá, y nosotros seremos los que nos encargaremos de traer justicia a este lugar"

Luego de tener toda esa charla Naruto y Neji decidieron entrenar un poco con sus respectivos Taijutsu, hasta tarde.

_Fin Flashback_

Naruto sonrió al recordar eso, sin duda Neji sería uno de sus más grandes aliados, él no había mentido en nada de lo que le había dicho a Neji, ni siquiera cuando dijo que lo respetaba o quería que sea su mano derecha, él había observado varias veces a Neji cuando estaba en sus misiones, ya que lo recordaba un poco a él, en como esta mugrosa aldea había arruinado su vida y había asesinado a su madre.

El después de unos años había hablado mucho con Kurama sobre su madre, aunque él sabía que a Kurama no le gustaba hablar de eso por lo que él pudo decir su madre lo amaba, y Naruto amaba a su madre, para él era la única que merecía su amor, ella le había dado su vida y ademas había tratado de impedir que su papito no selle a Kurama dentro de él, o que por lo menos no haga toda esa tontería que el hizo con él.

Él había pensado mucho en la técnica del Nidaime Hokage, y traer a la vida a su madre por unos momentos para conversar con ella, pero por el momento era imposible, la técnica era muy compleja, y tenía que aprender mucho más de sellos para poder utilizarla, y tenía que hablar uno de estos días con Danzo para que pueda conseguirle una 'misión' para él, así él pueda ir a Uzushiogakure y conseguir su herencia.

El aparto esos pensamientos mientras decidía ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Ino, no la había visto mucho por culpa de su padre, él sabía que su padre no lo odiaba, pero le parecía estúpido que sea tan prejuicioso, ella ya era una ninja maldita sea, que la deje hacer lo que quería.

Él se levantó del banco mientras salía caminando fuera del parque, él se percató de los miradas de odio que estaba recibiendo, por lo cual él dejó fluir instinto asesino, suficiente para congelar a las personas de ese lugar. Después de eso él se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento en el cual suele estar Ino con su equipo.

Campo de entrenamiento 23

Chouji, Shikamaru e Ino estaban todos descansando en el suelo después de un día de entrenamiento con Asuma. Todos se habían sorprendido cuando fue Ino la que había pedido un entrenamiento de verdad y dejar de holgazanear tanto.

A casi nadie le gustó la idea de Ino, cada uno por diferentes razones, Shikamaru por que le parecía "Problemático", a Chouji porque no le gustaba mucho entrenar y a Asuma porque era un holgazán al igual que Shikamaru.

Después de estar un tiempo en el suelo Chouji hablo "Así que Ino… ¿es verdad que tú y Naruto tienen algo? No hemos hablado sobre eso desde que somos equipo. Ademas nunca te hemos visto con él. ¿Solo son malos rumores verdad?"

Ino se sorprendió al principio por esa pregunta, pero entonces respondió. "¿Y que si tengo algo con él? Ese no es tu problema, y a ustedes no les debería de molestar con quien estoy"

Shikamaru quien estaba escuchando todo esto dijo "Qué problemáticas son las mujeres"

Ino al escuchar eso fijo su mirada en Shikamaru y dijo "¿Que fue eso Shika? ¡¿Porque soy problemática, eh?!"

Shikamaru suspiro y contesto "Pues todos saben que ese chico es bastante Problemático, ademas de todos esos rumores que hay sobre él, y ademas de lo que el padre de Menma le dice a el sobre ese chico hace que me parezca bastante Problemático, pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien? Todo esto es tan problemático"

Ino gruño por su comentario y dijo. "Pues sí, son solo rumores, ¡ustedes no lo conocen! Él puede llegar a ser bastante sarcástico la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él es un caballero, y nunca me ha faltado el respeto o hizo comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí. Tal vez ustedes deberían pedirle unos consejos a él para conseguir una novia y dejar de ser tan amargados."

Asuma quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación decidió acercarse y dar su punto de vista, mientras él encendía un cigarrillo y calaba un poco "Ino..." dijo mientras soltaba el humo enfrente de todos ellos y estos empezaban a toser. "Ellos tienen razón, ese chico no es conveniente para ti, deberías buscar a alguien más, según me han dicho tu estuviste enamorada del chico Uchiha antes de que Naruto ingrese a la academia, tal vez deberías probar suerte con el" dijo mientras el volvía a calar un poco de humo.

Ino ya estaba molesta y dijo "¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?! ¡¿Porque tengo que ser yo de repente su tema de conversación?! ¡Ademas si él es así es por culpa de personas como ustedes! ¡Que lo único que han hecho es juzgarlo! ¡Y a mí no me gusta ese tonto Uchiha! Por mí y que se ahogue con su propia arrogancia"

Asuma volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo "Ino… yo solo lo digo por tu bienestar, nada bueno saldrá si tu andas con ese muchacho" dijo mientras soltaba nuevamente el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara de todos ellos.

Todos empezaron a toser y cuando Ino estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de hacer eso, ella vio un gran rayo aparecer, el cual se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Asuma. Quien dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Cuando él pensó que todo estaba bien ahora sintió un kunai en su espalda, con la voz de una persona "Asuma-san… yo puedo permitir que tú y esos dos pequeños bastardos hablen todo lo que quieran de mí. Pero yo no puedo permitir que tú dañes la salud de mi mujer de esa manera. ¿Sabías que yo me preocupo bastante por su salud y bienestar? Y que a los pobres idiotas que traten de hacer lo contrario con ella están mejor muertos"

Asuma en ese instante sintió el kunai en su espalda comenzar a moverse para apuñalarlo, y más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber visto, él sacó sus cuchillas de sus mangas y se las clavo a Naruto quien estaba detrás de él.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de Asuma, en especial Ino quien estaba a punto de correr en esa dirección, pero ella entonces sintió una mano de su hombro con una voz muy conocida para ella, la cual hizo que su corazón empiece a latir cada vez más rápido "Jejeje, Vaya Asuma-san, no creí que reaccionarias de esa forma. Debo decir que tienes buenos reflejos, pero estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dije que no tires ese maldito veneno a Ino, si vuelves a hacerlo me asegurare de no fallar la próxima vez" dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Asuma, quien ya había guardado sus cuchillas de chakra.

Asuma se acercó y se puso frente a Naruto quien lo estaba mirando fijamente. "Por hacer algo tan tonto como eso podría llamar a ANBU y que te encierren por un buen tiempo, pero si llego a hacer eso mi padre se enojaría conmigo, tienes suerte que mi padre te aprecia o yo ya te hubiera puesto en tu lugar mocoso" dijo Asuma

Naruto solo rió entre dientes y dijo "Dudo que tú puedas 'ponerme' en mi lugar. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo es que alguien tan patético como tu pudo convertirse en Jounin? Tal vez tu padre solo sintió lastima de ti y te dio el rango cuando el aún era el Hokage." La verdad es que Naruto sabía que eso era una mentira, y que él era alguien muy poderoso y que podía dar una buena batalla a Naruto. Pero él solo quería jugar un poco con Asuma.

Shikamaru y Chouji pensaron que Naruto estaba loco para desafiar a un Jounin de esa manera, y pensaron que tal vez ya quería morir. Pero Ino sabía que Naruto solo quería hacer enojar a su sensei, ella podía darse cuenta cuando él estaba tratando de meterse en los nervios de alguien, pero ella no sabía quién podría ganar en una lucha entre ellos. Por lo que había visto, Naruto era alguien mucho más fuerte que un Gennin, pero su sensei era un Jounin, así que no estaba segura quien podría ganar, pero ella confiaba en Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Asuma se estaban repitiendo las palabras de Naruto una y otra vez, entonces decidió hablar "Parece que eres muy valiente, ¿qué dices si tenemos una pequeña lucha aquí y ahora?" pregunto él. La verdad era que él creía que Naruto solo estaba presumiendo, según los informes de la academia él no era nadie especial, ademas del Kyubi dentro de él no había nada que hacia especial a este chico, si… él había escuchado que había derrotado a un tal Raiga, pero según escucho ese hombre era apenas un ninja rango C, y que tal solo se hizo con una de las Espadas Legendarias de pura suerte.

El entonces volvió a hablar "Muy bien chico, veamos si puedes respaldar esas palabras tuyas" mientras se ponía en posición de batalla y ponía sus cuchillas de chakra en sus manos.

Naruto sonrió y también se puso en posición de batalla mientras sacaba sus _Kibas_ y las apuntaba hacia Asuma "Esas cuchillas de chakra no funcionaran con mis_ Kibas_, aunque les pongas _Fuuton_ a ellas, mis _Kibas_ son mucho más poderosas y podrán cortar con facilidad atreves de ellas" al decir eso sus _Kibas_ empezaron a brillar intensamente.

Asuma se sorprendió al escuchar esto, él no sabía que Naruto estaba al tanto de este tipo de cosas. Ademas de eso él tenía una de las Espadas Legendarias, no se confiaría con el chico, un golpe en falso podría costarle caro.

Mientras tanto Ino y los demás se alejaron de ahí y Shikamaru hablo "Que Problemático, parece ser que sensei va a matar a tu novio Ino. ¿Por qué no vas y haces algo?"

Ino ladeo la cabeza y respondió "Yo confió en Naruto-kun. Yo he entrenado algunas veces con él y sé que es bastante fuerte, puedo decir que es su nivel es más alto que el de un Chunnin, él tan solo se está reteniendo bastante, y ademas de eso todas las veces que entreno conmigo también estuvo reteniéndose, aun no me ha mostrado todas sus habilidades, y espero verlas pronto". Respondió Ino, ella no dijo eso porque fuera un fan de Naruto o algo así, ella lo dijo porque estaba segura de eso, y sabía que Naruto podía hacer esas cosas y mucho más.

Shikamaru parpadeo unas veces y después dijo "La verdad es que creo que estas exagerando, si… Naruto es muy fuerte, tal vez el más fuerte que cualquiera de nuestra generación, pero yo no creo que sea tan fuerte como tú lo dices. Que problemático, parece ser que van a empezar, tan solo no vengas y me llores cuando sensei acabe con Naruto" dicho esto Shikamaru procedió a sentarse bajo uno de los árboles para ver todo. Mientras Ino lo fulminaba con la mirada y Chouji prestaba todo con mucha atención.

En ese instante Asuma y Naruto dieron un gran salto hacia el frente para atacarse, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una gran nube de humo apareció entre ellos.

Cuando la nube de humo se dispersó se podía ver a tres ANBU, parados allí. Naruto pudo reconocer solo a una y dijo. "Ah, que agradable sorpresa Usagi-chan, ya me estaba preocupando, no te había visto hace como 1 semana"

Yugao rio entre dientes y dijo "Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero tú no has tenido misiones recientes en todo este tiempo, por lo cual no pude ponerme en contacto contigo, ademas de que estuviste bien escondido esa semana. Pero bueno, veo que estabas a punto de tener un poco de diversión por aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije Naruto-kun?..."

"Sisisisi… 'Nada de peleas entre shinobis de la aldea si no está aprobado por el Hokage o un superior'… Pero él tiene la culpa" dijo Naruto señalando a Asuma, quien se sorprendió que Naruto lo estuviera culpando por algo que él provoco "Ese idiota estaba envenenando a mi mujer, y eso es algo que ¡YO! No lo puedo permitir. Tuve que ponerlo en su lugar, pero llegaste tú y te perdiste la paliza que hubiera recibido"

Asuma se enojó por la falta de respeto de Naruto y estuvo apunto de callarlo, pero Yugao habló otra vez. "Bueno Naruto-kun, puede ser que eso sea cierto, pero ya no lo vuelvas hacer. Hazlo por mí, si lo haces, te daré una gran botella de _Sake (vino de arroz)_"

Al escuchar eso ultimo Naruto rápidamente recobro la compostura y dijo "Considéralo hecho" para ser sinceros, Naruto no tenía gustos para casi nada, pero un día había probado un poco de Sake y se desde ese día había vuelto su bebida favorita, y la sola mención de esa bebida daba sed a Naruto..

Yugao al escuchar esto saco una botella de Sake y se la dio a Naruto, quien rápidamente se la saco de su manos y le dio un gran sorbo y exclamo "¡Aaah! ¡Por eso te amo Usagi-chan!, eres la mejor nunca cambies, pero dime ¿de dónde has sacado esta maravillosa muestra?" Pregunto Naruto dándole otro sorbo.

Yugao se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de Naruto y contesto "Eso es un secreto Naruto-kun, pero esa no es la razón por la cual he venido aquí, Hokage-sama ha solicitado tu presencia en la torre Hokage inmediatamente"

Al escuchar eso último Naruto se desinflo al instante. "¡_Maldita sea! Y yo que no quería ver a ese idiota por lo menos unos meses" _"Uh, ¡oh sí!, ¡claro Usagi-chan!, iré inmediatamente, solo déjame despedirme de alguien y te acompaño".

Yugao asintió la cabeza mientras veía a Naruto. Asuma quien había visto toda su interacción se acercó y dijo "Parece ser que te llevas muy bien con el chico. ¿Pero que acaso no es muy joven para beber Sake?"

Yugao ladeo la cabeza hacia Asuma y contesto "Si, me llevo muy bien con Naruto-kun, yo soy la única ANBU que puede acercarse a él sin que o simplemente lo ignore o termine atacando, no se la razón de ello, pero yo te aconsejaría que dejes de hacer lo que sea que hiciste a aquella niña, Naruto-kun puede ser alguien muy protector, y cuando se enoja es alguien muy peligroso. No por nada tiene esas Katanas, y ademas él dijo si tenía edad suficiente para matar, entonces ¿porque no podía beber?, yo no le vi nada de malo y cada vez que hacia bien las cosas le daba un pequeña botella de Sake, él no es como las personas dicen, tan solo tienes que saber cómo acercarte a el" contesto Yugao

Mientras tanto Naruto había agarrado a Ino y la había alejado de todos ellos. Cuando Naruto vio que no ya no estaba nadie a la vista dijo "Hola hermosa, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Acaso tu padre aun no deja que te veas conmigo?" preguntó Naruto.

Ino al estar a solas con Naruto después de unos días le salto encima y empezó a besarlo. Después de unos segundos de estar así, ella apartó un poco y respondió "Si, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Es mi padre, el tan solo es muy sobreprotector. Te he extrañado tanto estos días, y gracias por defenderme ahí atrás. La verdad es que a mí también me molestaba bastante que Sensei me escupiera todo ese humo en mi cara. Aunque no creí que llegarías tan lejos solo por eso, por eso te amo, te preocupas mucho por mi"

Naruto suspiro y respondió "Ya lo sé Ino-chan, pero tú sabes-" pero él no termino porque Ino calló su boca con uno de sus dedos "Ya lo sé… pero eso no quiere decir que no te preocupes por mí, y con eso ya soy feliz" ella respondió dando un beso en los labios.

Naruto entonces agarro a Ino y la tiro al piso mientras comenzaba a besarla y acariciarla. Aumentando cada vez más la temperatura entre ellos. Ino entonces gimió de alegría al darse cuenta a donde esto estaba llegando, pero la alegría después se convirtió en decepción cuando Naruto paró todo contacto.

"Lo siento Ino-chan, pero ¿qué te parece si terminamos esto después de que vuelva de lo que sea que tenga que hacer? Mi padre me ha llamado, y creo que me dará una misión, y sus misiones son muy largas, seguro Anko-chan ya está esperando allí, por lo cual tengo que apurarme" Si… Ino había sido otras de las cuales Naruto había revelado su secreto, omitiendo lo información del Rinnegan, pero no dudaba en que pronto se lo diría.

Ino asintió rápidamente y contesto "Cada día odio más a ese bastardo, si él no te hubiera llamado, ahora nosotros dos podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho más interesante. Pero luego cuéntame cómo te fue en tu misión, y espero que a mi pronto me toque mi turno, ya que estoy segura de lo que haces con tu sensei en tus misiones" dijo Ino

Naruto solo sonrió y levanto a Ino para darle otro beso "Tú eres muy inteligente. Y no te preocupes, pronto será tu turno. Y oh si, Tenten dice que quiere conversar contigo, se suponía que tenía que decirte esto hace unos días, pero no te había visto. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que quiera decirte, pero bueno, nos estaremos viendo cuando regrese de mi misión y espero que tu estés lista para lo que viene"

"Claro que si" dijo Ino dando el último beso a Naruto, quien uso un Shunshin y volvió a aparecer junto con Ino en el campo donde estaban todos los demás.

Yugao hizo un gesto a Naruto quien asintió con la cabeza y desapareció junto con los demás ANBU, cada uno con sus respectivos _Shunshin._

Cuando Ino vio que Naruto se retiró de allí, solo pudo suspirar con añoranza. Y solo pudo pensar en lo que pasaría una vez que Naruto volviera de su misión, tenía que prepararse, e ir a ver a Tenten para saber qué era lo que quería.

Shikamaru solo negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud de su compañera y dijo "Que problemáticas son las mujeres".

Chouji asintió a lo que dijo Shikamaru, mientras que Asuma se acercó a ellos y dio unos aplausos para atraer la atención de sus Gennins. "Muy bien todos ustedes. Ya hemos hecho terminado con nuestra sesión del día de hoy, pueden retirarse a sus hogares o a hacer sus cosas. Yo tengo que retirarme también, tengo que ir a visitar a alguien"

Ino sonrió y dijo "Ah, solo espero que no hagas lo mismo que a nosotros a Kurenai-sensei, mándale mis saludos"

Asuma se sonrojo por haber sido descubierto y estuvo a punto de decir que ella no tenía razón cuando vio que ella ya se estaba retirando de ese lugar. Suspiro y entonces él se retiró también de ese lugar. Tenía que pensar en lo que había sucedido en este día. Él no podía creer aun que un niño le había hecho perder su compostura.

Shikamaru y Chouji también se retiraron de allí, no tenían nada que hacer. Menma había salido a su primera misión de Rango C, y era él quien organizaba todo lo que hacian, ademas ellos estaban cansados, no creían que podían hacer algo más.

Después de unos minutos el campo de entrenamiento había quedado vacío.

Torre Hokage – Minutos después

"Por favor Usagi-chan!, dime cuál es tu nombre, nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo y aun no cómo te llamas, prometo no decírselo a nadie, ademas no hay nadie cerca, nadie sabrá que tú me lo has dicho" dijo Naruto, ellos se encontraban en estos momentos en la azotea de la torre, los otros ANBU se habían retirado y dejaron solo a ellos dos, razón por la cual Naruto aprovecho para hacer esa pregunta a Yugao.

Yugao por otro lado sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no era correcto, pero era Naruto y sabía que no le diría a nadie su verdadera identidad, ella no en verdad porque hacia esto, ni siquiera su novio Hayate sabía cuál era su identidad como ANBU, él sabía que ella era un ANBU, pero no cual, ya que ellos tenían prohibido ver a sus parejas cuando estaban en servicio o decir a estas sobre sus identidades, o perderían su trabajo.

Pero con Naruto era diferente, ella no sabía que era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él, sabía que no era algo bueno, pero ella no podía evitar querer verlo, o ponerse contenta cuando le decían que tenía que informar cosas a Naruto. ¿Tal vez ella estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por él?... No, no podía ser eso, tal vez había otra explicación, pero por más que intentara no encontraba otra explicación.

Ella luego agito la cabeza y contesto a la pregunta de Naruto "Está bien Naruto-kun, espero que no digas a nadie sobre esto. Mi nombre es Yugao… Yugao Uzuki"

Naruto entonces agarro una de las mano derecha de Yugao y le dio un beso "Encantado de conocerte Yugao-chan, sin duda un nombre hermoso, tan solo espero ver estos días tu rostro, tengo la certeza de será igual de bello como tu nombre"

Yugao se sonrojo detrás de su máscara, agradeció que lo llevaba, o Naruto podría haberse dado cuenta. Ella entonces trato de recobrar la compostura y dijo "G-gracias Naruto-kun, pero ahora debemos apurarnos e ir a ver que quiere Hokage-sama, ya hemos tardado un poco"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Yugao atreves de los pasillos de la torre, hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Minato.

Yugao golpeo la puerta un par de veces hasta que escucharon la voz de Minato diciendo que entren. Ambos lo hicieron y Naruto pudo ver que su padre sonrió por una facción de segundo al verlo allí. Naruto solo suspiro al ver la actitud de su Padre, Naruto ya se había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo sobre los nuevos sentimientos de su padre hacia él, y esta era una de las razones por la cual él no quería verlo, le parecía estúpido que después de todo lo que hizo el empiece a verlo de esa forma.

Pero el repentinamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien lo agarro de la cabeza y lo ponía entre sus grandes senos mientras lo movía en ese lugar. "¡Ah!. Naruto-kun, me tenías esperando aquí hace un buen rato, no te he visto durante una semana, tu querida Anko-chan ya te estaba extrañando, especialmente a cierto amiguito tuyo" ella dijo mientras sacaba a Naruto de entre sus pechos y su mano rozaba la parte de debajo de Naruto, quien solo sonrió ante el contacto.

Yugao entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara al ver el contacto pero no dijo nada, pero fue Minato el quien mostro su incomodidad "*EJEM!* ¡Muy bien ustedes dos, yo no los llame para que hagan ese tipo de cosas aquí en mi oficina! Los llame porque tengo una misión para ustedes, ahora ¡pónganse bien y escuchen con atención!"

Al decir eso ambos se enderezaron, pero ninguno de los dos podía sacar la sonrisa de sus rostros. Minato negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con la explicación. "Ustedes serán el equipo de apoyo del equipo 7, según me ha informado uno de los _Ninken (Perros ninja)_ de Kakashi Hatake estaban solicitando un equipo de apoyo para ayudarlos en una misión, ya que habían sido asignados a una misión de rango C, pero la información es falsa, y el estima que esta misión podría tornarse a una de rango A. La misión es en _Nami no Kuni (El País de la Olas)_, Kakashi tiene una ventaja de 1 día de ustedes así que deben apurarse y llegar lo más rápido que puedan donde ellos están. Les reitero su misión es tan solo la de apoyo, Kakashi y su equipo serán los encargados de realizar su misión. Ahora retírense, Vayan y tomen lo que necesiten y diríjanse a _Nami no Kuni."_

Naruto y Anko asintieron y se retiraron de ese lugar, no sin que antes Naruto se despida de Yugao, aun llamándola Usagi en público. Quien también recibió la orden de retirarse.

Cuando la habitación estuvo vacía nuevamente alguien salió entre las sombras y dijo "Una misión con tus dos hijos, eh Minato?, y debo decir que ese chico es un bastardo afortunado"

Minato ni se dio la vuelta y dio un suspiro "Solo uno de ellos es mi hijo Sensei… el otro no lo es. Y no digas esas cosas pervertidas por favor"

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y dijo "¡Oye!, pero si tú sabes que esa es mi naturaleza" dijo Jiraiya bromeando un poco, pero luego se puso serio "Pero… ¿Tu aun crees eso? Yo pienso que hemos estado equivocado todos estos años. Tal vez si tu hubieras pedido la ayuda de algún Yamanaka podrías haberte dado cuenta si en verdad era quien tu creías que era, pero ahora creo que será imposible, después de todo ese entrenamiento con Danzo creo que tendrá unas barreras mentales impresionantes"

Minato agacho la cabeza y contesto "Eso es algo que me he estado preguntado este último mes. ¿Pero que es lo que puedo hacer sensei? No puedo acercarme a él y decirle que soy su padre así como así, el me odiara más de lo que me odia ahora. No sé qué pensar, que hubiera hecho Kushina en una situación como esta…"

Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombre de Minato y respondió "Probablemente te hubiera asesinado por hacer algo así con uno de sus hijos…" al decir eso él se dio cuenta de que Minato se puso aún más depresivo y dijo "¡Pero ey! No te culpes, tu tan solo estabas muy triste aquel día, la verdad si es que Kushina estuviera viva no hubiera pasado nada de esto, ademas ya no es momento de estar culpándote, yo sé que encontraras una forma de hablar con tu hijo sobre esto, tu sabes cómo solucionar problemas"

Minato se alivió un poco al escuchar esto, él tenía razón, ya no era el momento de lamentarse, sino el de solucionar sus problemas y tener a su hijo a su lado nuevamente, pero no podía hacerlo así como así, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, tenía que encontrar la prueba absoluta que demuestre que él sea su verdadero hijo, una prueba de sangre sería estúpido, tenía que ver otra forma, y tenía que pensar cual podría ser.

El salió de sus pensamientos cual Jiraiya volvió a hablar "Pero esa no es la razón por la cual he regresado a la aldea, he recibido una información que tal vez te interese, parece ser que un hace unos años se formó un grupo llamado Akatsuki, todos ellos son ninjas renegados de distintas aldeas, y todos son de rangos S"

Minato asintió con la cabeza y pregunto "¿Sabes cuál es su propósito?"

Jiraiya también asintió y contesto. "Parece ser que quieren reunir a todas las bestias con cola, y esto quiere decir a los Jinchūrikis de los mismos, aun no sé cuál es el propósito de esto, pero no creo nada bueno salga de esto. Minato creo que ellos saben que Menma tiene sellado todo el poder del Kyubi dentro de él"

Cuando Minato escucho esto rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y exclamo "¡¿Pero cómo?! Ese es el mayor secreto de la aldea, nadie ademas de, el Sandaime, Tu y Yo sabemos sobre eso, es imposible que alguien más lo sepa" Minato se agradecía de haber sacado a todos sus anbus momentos antes, y él sabía que su sensei había colocado sellos de privacidad, o ahora estarían en problemas.

Jiraiya tampoco sabía cómo estos sujetos sabían esa información, pero tal vez tenía que ver con aquel sujeto de la máscara con quien Minato peleo esa noche, pero era solo una hipótesis, y él no quería preocupar más a Minato, por lo que solo dijo "No lo sé, pero si ellos van por Menma eso quiere decir que también intentaran algo con Naruto, según me entere ellos ya han atrapado al Yonbi (4 colas), pero no estarán haciendo nada más durante 3 años, no sé cuál sea la razón, tal vez la técnica que utilizaron para extraer el demonio del interior del Jinchūriki del Yonbi no era perfecto, pero tan solo es una teoría. Ahora tu solo tendrás que entrenar a Menma enserio de ahora en más para que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser capaz de enfrentarse a esos sujetos en 3 años"

"Pero que hay acerca de Naruto?" pregunto Minato

Jiraiya sonrió y contesto "¡Je! ¿Los exámenes Chūnin son dentro de unos meses verdad? Yo me encargare de él cuando pase a la tercera ronda"

Minato sonrió y dijo "¿Ah? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que pasara a la tercera ronda?"

"Bueno, según lo que tú me has dicho el mocoso es alguien muy fuerte, y por lo que a mí respecta creo pasara caminando en esos exámenes"

Minato asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Tienes razón, pero aún tiene que conseguir dos miembros más en su equipo, y su sensei aún no ha conseguido a nadie, si esto sigue así me veré obligado a agregar a cualquier Gennin a su equipo"

Jiraiya al escuchar esto sonrió pervertidamente y dijo "Pues yo creo que ella no se molesta en buscar a otros mocosos ya que ella quiere tener toda la atención de Naruto. Jejeje, bastardo afortunado, ese mocoso me dio grandes ideas para mi próximo libro"

Minato entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos al escuchar esto y dijo "Espero que no estés pensando en hacer esa tontería, si lo haces Kushina regresara del más allá y nos matara a los dos, a ti por tus estupideces y a mí por permitirlas"

Jiraiya al escuchar eso se puso pálido y dijo "Que Kami-sama no permita eso, si eso pasa tú estás más muerto de lo que yo puedo estar. Ahora si todo está dicho me retiro, tengo que recolectar un poco de información para mi próxima historia" dicho esto el desapareció de ese lugar en una nube de humo.

Cuando Minato vio que su sensei salió de ese lugar comenzó a recordar todo lo que dijo a él, y ademas cuando llegara su hijo de su misión le daría un mejor entrenamiento que antes, si era verdad lo que decía su Sensei, entonces tendría que ser alguien más fuerte para poder hacer frente a esos criminales.

Luego estaba Naruto, aun no sabía qué hacer con él. Necesitaba sacarse esa pequeña duda que había en su mente para poder decirle la verdad, pero él sabía que no sería nada fácil, no después de cómo se había comportado y como lo había abandonado a su suerte.

Cuando Minato pensó en eso ultimo no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza con el escritorio, había sido un estúpido y por no pensar las cosas con claridad ahora estaba lo estaba pagando, él se reprendía mentalmente por no haber escuchado del consejo del Sandaime, luego de eso suspiro y siguió con su trabajo.

Lástima que él nunca se dio cuenta que un pequeño insecto con unos extraños ojos estuvo todo ese tiempo en la sala.

Con Naruto y Anko fuera de la aldea

Naruto había recogido rápidamente sus cosas al igual que Anko. Ellos ya habían hablado con los guardias de la entrada y se estaban a punto de salir cuando Naruto se detuvo repentinamente.

Naruto y Kurama entrecerraron los ojos al escuchar toda esa información, Naruto entonces dijo mentalmente "_Akatsuki… Parece ser que están detrás de tus hermanos Kurama, ¿qué piensas acerca de esto?_"

Kurama gruño y respondió **"Hmm, no es importante para mí, como ya te había dicho nosotros no tenemos esos lazos que ustedes los humanos tienen, lo que me enfada es que ellos quieran mi poder, y eso es algo inaceptable, es algo que no podemos permitir"**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y contesto "_Si, pero creo que es una gran oportunidad, si logramos unirnos a ellos ¡tal vez podríamos recuperar tu poder y aún más! Ellos saben cómo extraer la energía de los Bijuus, y si nosotros descubrimos el cómo ¡podremos recuperar tu poder y tal vez el de tu hermanos! ¡Y hacer de ti el más poderoso de los Bijuus! ¡Y yo como el más poderoso de los Jinchūrikis! Con un poder así nadie podrá oponérsenos, y tal vez hasta pueda ser posible de sacarte temporalmente de mi estómago, pero según he leído en el pergamino es imposible que seas libre en tu totalidad. No sin que yo muera y luego tú tardas cientos de años en renacer. Pero luego está lo otro… parece que mi padre ya se ha dado cuenta, eso no estaba entre mis planes, solo tendré que fingir ignorancia y tratar de evitarlo"_ dijo Naruto, él tenía que tratar de ponerse en contacto con esos hombres y descubrir su secreto, como también tenía que evitar a su padre de ahora en más.

Kurama sonrió y contesto "**Creo que tienes razón Naruto, si logramos eso creo que podremos recuperar mi poder o que yo tengo mucho más poder que antes, pero no te preocupes sobre tu padre, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestros planes, si él llega a enterarse de que en verdad eres su hijo solo tienes que ignorarlo, él no puede obligarte a regresar ahora. Solo concentrémonos, ahora tu ve y continua con tu misión, tienes que ir a ayudar a tu Otouto, y eso también es algo… teníamos que evitar a ese mocoso lo más que podíamos para evitar el proceso de restauración, pero parece ser que no podemos evitarlo"**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y justo en ese momento Anko hablo "Que pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Qué paso?"

Naruto la miro y sonrió. Mientras él contaba toda esta nueva información a ella, mientras ellos corrían rumbo a _Nami no Kuni (El País de la Olas) _ a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Capitulo hecho, lamento dejarlo aquí, pero bueno…**

**Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que tuve un bloqueo y no sabía que escribir, aviso que la próxima semana tardare en actualizar también ya que tengo examen en la facu y tengo que estudiar, y la siguiente tengo la final.**

**Bueno, este cap fue de relleno como les dije que seria, vimos la interacción entre Naruto y Neji, y eso fue lo que me costó tanto, fue por eso que tarde en actualizar, lo de la madre de Neji lo puse ya que en ningún momento hablan sobre ella en la serie, así que yo supuse eso.**

**Luego lo de Asuma y Naruto. Asuma no le cae para nada bien Naruto, eso ya les puedo decir, fue por eso que el ataco de esa manera a Naruto jeje, aunque si en verdad Naruto hubiera querido matarlo ya hubiera estado muerto. Ya que él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que Naruto lo ataco por detrás, pero si fuera un combate 1 vs 1 sería mucho más difícil para Naruto, pero ganaría eventualmente con mucha dificultad.**

**Tambien esta el tema de Yugao y Naruto, ella esta confusa, pero despues de un tiempo no podra hacer nada mas, pero no sera aun, ella estara con Hayate, y solo sera despues de que el muera, y Naruto le diga algunas palabras. Lo del Sake y Naruto no tengo que explicarlo siquiera**

**Habrá un Lemon cuando Naruto regrese de su misión, y creo que habrá un Lemon también durante la misión, kukuku, y ya sé quién será kukuku**

**Y como ya les dije Naruto no ama a sus chicas, pero no por eso sería un patán con ellas, no vengan y me digan "Este Naruto no es un Dark Naruto" a los que digan eso, JODANSE, un Dark Naruto no quiere decir un Naruto patán e insolente con todo el mundo.**

**Lo del compromiso entre Menma y Hinata es verdad!. Tan solo que a Menma aun no le importa sobre esto. No crean que yo voy a escribir un MenmaxHina, nonono, me parecio que debia ser asi para que Neji no tenga razones para seguir amando a la aldea, yo no voy a escribir nada sobre la relacion entre Hinata y Menma, tal vez en algun cap en el futuro encontraran que ella ya se caso con Menma, y nada mas, pueden llegar a amarse ellos, pero esto fue arreglado por Minato y Hiashi despues de un tiempo**

**Luego está lo de Minato y Jiraiya, Naruto ya se enteró sobre Akatsuki sobre ellos y el planea unírseles para poder obtener sus secretos para obtener el poder de los Bijuus, así como también se enteró del estado en el que su padre se encontraba. Yo aviso que Jiraiya no enseñara nada a Naruto, solo intentara acercase a él, ya que Jiraiya no tiene nada que pueda enseñarle.**

**Ahora Anko y Naruto se dirigen a ayudar a Menma y los demás, y habrá una disputa entre ellos, pero no les diré el porqué, kukuku.**

**También quiero avisar ahora que Gaara querrá asesinar a Naruto, pero ellos nunca pelearan al menos no enserio, ya que esa batalla seria extremadamente sencilla para Naruto, la pelea real seria en shippuden. Menma será el que lo cambie. Gaara no será amigo de Naruto ya les digo eso.**

**También quiero que voten la encuesta que tengo en mi perfil de Fanfiction, a los que no lo leen por aquí búsquenme en google como "Kuro_Tamashi Fanfiction" tengo una imagen de Hajime Saito. La tendré abierta hasta el próximo viernes, es sobre Minato y Naruto. Y que Minato le diga a Naruto que él es su hijo y toda esa basura. Pueden votar si quieren que Naruto actué todo sentimentalista o simplemente lo ignore, pero ya aviso que Minato se lo dirá sin importar que, el tema es solo el papel de Naruto ante la "supuesta noticia". Y también les digo que Naruto dejara la aldea eventualmente.**

**Tambien quiero informar una pequeña modificacion en el prologo y el cap 1, es con respecto a cuantos años tenia Naruto, bueno el tenia 5 en lugar de 6, y estuvo en Raiz durante 3 años, nada mas que eso.**

**Saludos y Comente si quieren que actualice más rápido.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando "_Malditos sean todos_"

Demonio hablando "**Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando _**"Esto sabe peor que mierda"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene Lemon. Espero que les guste (Ya no pongo las advertencias)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

En un lugar cerca de Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas)

Kakashi y su equipo estaban en estos momentos en grandes problemas, ya que él se encontraba dentro del _Suirō no Jutsu (Jutsu: Prisión de Agua)_, mientras que Sasuke y Menma estaban siendo acorralados por los clones de Zabuza y el chico enmascarado.

Kakashi sintió que cada vez tenía menos aire, y solo pudo suspirar con tristeza mientras rememoraba lo que paso.

Ellos habían llegado a Nami no Kuni sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes luego de ser atacados por los Aku burazāzu (Los Hermanos Diabólicos) y ser fácilmente derrotados por Menma y Sasuke.

Pero luego fue distinto, su oponente actual era alguien que estaba fuera de liga para los estudiantes de Kakashi, este hombre era Zabuza Momochi _Kirigakure no Kijin (El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla)_.

Menma y Sasuke estuvieron conteniendo muy bien a los clones de Zabuza mientras que Kakashi se encargaba del original. Menma y Sasuke no les era muy difícil mantenerse a la par con esos clones. Eran un poco difíciles, pero ellos podían derrotarlos.

Zabuza se había percatado de que ellos estaban derrotando a sus clones cada vez más rápido. Él había creído que ellos eran simples mocosos, ya que al principio ambos estuvieron muy asustados.

Pero luego de que Kakashi le hubiera dicho unas palabras él se dio cuenta de que habían recuperado la compostura.

Al darse cuenta de ese problema el hizo una señal y en ese mismo instante un chico con una máscara ANBU y con un kimono de batalla apareció en el campo de batalla.

Zabuza le había dicho que él se encargue de los mocosos, mientras él creaba algunos clones más, y los mandaba a atacar a Menma y Sasuke, quienes se habían percatado del nuevo chico y estuvieron listos para todo. Pero no sirvió de nada ya que ese chico más los clones de Zabuza les dificultó mucho el poder hacer algo.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que su sensei había sido capturado por Zabuza, mientras veían que Zabuza creaba más clones y se los enviaba a ellos. Ellos hacían todo lo que podían hasta que Kakashi gritó. "Sasuke, Menma, Sakura!" atrayendo la atención de sus estudiantes.

"¡Tomen a Tazuna con ustedes y escapen de este lugar! ¡Deben completar la misión! No sabemos cuándo llegaran los refuerzos, así que solo escapen hasta que ellos lleguen y puedan hacer tiempo. En especial tu Menma, no te opongas a esta orden."

"Pero Nii-san!" gritó Menma mientras esquivaba algunas senbon de hielo del chico enmascarado.

Sasuke gruñó ya que él no estaba de acuerdo con esa orden, él tenía que poder vencer a estos chicos si él quería tener una oportunidad con el hombre que extermino su clan. Sakura solo miraba todo esto con miedo mientras ella protegía a Tazuna quien temblaba cada vez más.

Zabuza miraba todo esto con diversión y dijo "Bueno Kakashi, parece ser que tu fama es tan solo una mentira. Tu aire esta por acabar, y mi chico va a asesinar a tus estudiantes dentro de unos pocos momentos. ¿Por qué no solo se rinden y dejen que mate al constructor de puentes? Esa es mi misión. Aunque creo que tu no aceptaras eso, ya que yo conozco muy bien a los Shinobis de Konoha, y todos ellos son patéticos e… " Pero antes de que Zabuza pudiera terminar con su frase se oyó otra voz.

"_Rakurai doroppu (Caída de los rayos)_" gritó la voz. Zabuza vio que múltiples ataques de tipo Raiton se dirigirían directamente hacia él, estos ataques brillaban intensamente de un color azul y tenían una forma bastante alargada. Zabuza reconoció al instante que tipo de ataque fue ese y entrecerró los ojos mientras él esquivaba el ataque, pero al hacerlo soltó el jutsu que contenía a Kakashi, quien al sentir el jutsu ser interrumpido rápidamente tomo la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, mientras empezaba a toser estrepitosamente.

Kakashi levanto la vista un poco y pudo ver que Anko y ese chico Naruto aterrizaron justo enfrente de él.

Kakashi se percató que Anko empezó a examinarlo y vio que luego ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Naruto, quien también asintió.

Anko al ver a Naruto asentir cargo a un confundido Kakashi, quien se dio cuenta que desapareció de ese lugar en un Shunshin para aparecer en unos instantes donde estaban sus estudiantes resistiendo el ataque de los clones de Zabuza y del chico enmascarado.

Kakashi con las fuerzas que le quedaba ayudo a Anko destruir los clones de Zabuza rápidamente.

El chico enmascarado se dio cuenta de que estaba en una desventaja numérica por lo cual se retiró de ese lugar, escondiéndose entre los arboles a la espera de Zabuza.

Todo los Gennins del Equipo 7 y Tazuna suspiraron de alivio al ver que fueron salvados. Pero luego Menma y Sasuke entrecerraron los ojos a lo que dijo Kakashi.

"Gracias Anko, pero ¿Por qué dejaste que aquel chico se enfrente solo a Zabuza? ¿Acaso estás loca? Ese chico no tiene oportunidad contra él. Llámalo de vuelta, yo me encargare de Zabuza, aún tengo suficientes fuerzas para acabarlo" Dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía de pie y ponía su mano en su bolsa ninja para sacar una píldora de soldado.

Cuando él tuvo la píldora cerca de su boca Anko sujetó su brazo y dijo "Kakashi, para empezar ese 'chico' tiene un nombre, y ese nombre es Naruto, y será mejor que lo recuerdes muy bien. Segundo, no hace falta que te preocupes, Naruto es más que suficiente para encargarse de Zabuza. Y ademas de todo tu misión es la de proteger al vejete este. Nosotros somos los refuerzos así que permití a Naruto como su Jounin Sensei que se encargue de Zabuza. Ahora solo cállate y observa"

Tazuna se enojó un poco por el término que uso Anko en el, pero después de unos instantes sonrió pervertidamente al ver como estaba vestida. Kakashi solo suspiro y acepto las palabras de Anko. ¿Quién era el para discutir con ella? Ella tenía sus órdenes, y él sabía que ella debía cumplirlas. Tampoco quería discutir con ella ya que no quería acabar en una sesión en el Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura con ella. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Kakashi suspiro nuevamente y miro esta vez hacia sus Gennins y dijo "Muy bien Equipo 7, sus órdenes son no intervenir en la pelea de Naruto. Permanezcan en este lugar. Si vemos que Naruto necesita ayuda Anko y yo le ayudaremos. ¿Entendido?"

Sakura rápidamente asintió, Menma asintió a regañadientes, pero Sasuke fue el que hablo "¡¿Por qué ese Demonio tiene que luchar contra alguien como él?! ¡Soy YO el que necesita desafíos difíciles para poder hacerme fuerte y poder vengar a mi clan! No ese Demonio. El para lo único que sirve es…" pero Sasuke fue cortado abruptamente por un kunai que corto su mejilla.

Sasuke miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a Anko con la mano extendida. Él estuvo a punto de reprenderla cuando ella hablo "Escucha muy bien mocoso. Tu solo eres un Gennin. Y la decisión la tomaron dos Jounin. Ahora cállate o tendrás una sesión conmigo en el Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura, por no acatar las órdenes de tus superiores" dijo Anko dándose la vuelta para ver el combate de Naruto.

Sasuke se tocó la mejilla mientras se limpiaba la sangre, luego él quiso reprenderla con furia, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Kakashi quien puso una de sus manos en su boca y dijo hablando un poco bajo "Sasuke, escúchame muy bien. Tú no quieres tener una sesión en ese lugar con ella. Una sola sesión es necesaria para que ella haga contigo las cosas más terribles que puedas imaginar. Te recomiendo no molestarla porque si ella dice que lo hará es porque lo hará. Ahora solo guarda silencio. Si ese chico Naruto necesita ayuda, Anko y yo iremos a ayudarlo"

Menma y Sakura solo tragaron saliva cuando escucharon lo que dijo su Sensei sobre Anko. Mientras que Sasuke solo gruñó y entrecerró los ojos mientras se ponía al lado de sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Mientras tanto Haku solo miraba a Naruto, y por alguna extraña razón ella sentía algo rara cuando lo hacia. Ella no sabía qué era ese sentimiento. Lo único que podía sentir era que sus partes bajas empezaron a calentarse y que ella empezó a excitarse. Pero ella no sabía el motivo de eso. Así que ella solo siguió observándolo hasta que Zabuza necesite ayuda, o él decidiera que tuvieran que retirarse.

Volviendo con Naruto él sonrió cuando pudo percibir un olor al cual él ya estaba acostumbrado proveniente de alguien a quien él estaba atacando con sus feromonas.

Esta cualidad él la había aprendido de Kurama, quien le había dicho que él era capaz de liberar feromonas para excitar a individuos de su misma especie, pero del sexo opuesto. Naruto hizo esto para saber si la persona que estaba con Zabuza era hombre o mujer, ya que su firma de chakra era confusa, y él no lo podía identificar. Por lo que decidió liberar un poco de sus feromonas hacia el subordinado de Zabuza para descubrir cuál era su genero. Y efectivamente era una mujer ya que ella reacciono a sus estímulos.

Zabuza vio la sonrisa de Naruto y decidió hablar "Muy bien mocoso, no sé de qué te ríes, pero por tu propio bien te aconsejo que devuelvas las Kibas, tú no eres un _Shinobigatana_, así que esas espadas no deben estar en tus manos. Tal vez hayas tenido suerte en quitárselas al tonto de Raiga y que las Kibas te acepten, pero si no eres uno de nosotros no la puedes usar."

Naruto solo sonrió y dijo "¿Oh? ¿Es eso cierto? Entonces debería hacerte caso. Ven y tomalas si puedes. Pero según sé, mis hermosas Katanas deben aceptarte como su maestro, y tú debes ser un poderoso usuario en Raiton si es que no quieres sufrir una dolorosa muerte por electrocución, pero según los informes, tu eres un usuario del Suiton. O ¿acaso tú tienes otro elemento Zabuza?"

Zabuza gruñó al escuchar eso, él sabía muy bien de ese requerimiento, así que si solo mataba al mocoso y luego las tomaba con cuidado no habría problemas.

Zabuza levanto su espada gigantesca y la apunto hacia Naruto, mientras decía "Muy bien mocoso, tú te lo has buscado, demuéstrame que tan bueno eres con esas Katanas" luego de decir eso él se puso en posición de batalla.

Naruto solo sonrió y acepto el desafío mientras él se ponía en posición también, entonces dijo "Esta bien, sabes, hace años que no tengo una lucha seria con buen espadachín, te recomiendo que me tomes en serio, o pagaras las consecuencias" dijo Naruto, con mucha seriedad

Por alguna razón u otra Zabuza sintió que debía tomar enserio al mocoso, entonces el pregunto "¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? Necesito saber el nombre de la persona al quien estoy a punto de matar"

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Mi nombre es Naruto, pero veamos si puedes hacer eso que dices" Naruto entonces se lanzó al ataque, él levantó ambas Kibas, y al estar frente a Zabuza, él las bajo rápidamente con una gran fuerza. Él aun no le habia cargado Raiton a sus Kibas, ya que primero quería comprobar las habilidades de Zabuza.

Zabuza bloqueo lo más rápido que pudo el ataque, y se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza detrás del ataque. Él entonces movió las Kibas de Naruto hacia un lado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta en un intento de cortar a Naruto en dos. Naruto al ver esto dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el corte.

Naruto luego asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Hmm, eres muy lento, parece ser que la _Kubikiribōcho_ hace muy lento a su usuario, pero te da una buena defensa. Ese ataque de hace un momento debió partir en dos a tu espada. Pero me doy cuenta de porque es una de las Espadas Legendarias. Pero ahora será distinto" en ese instante sus _Kibas _brillaron intensamente en un color azul.

Zabuza se sorprendió de que el chico pudo deducir eso fácilmente. El entonces se fijó en el brillo intenso de las Kibas y se dio cuenta de que ahora él estaba en desventaja, así que él decidió que tenía que terminar rápidamente con este combate.

Zabuza salto al aire lo más alto que pudo, él debía terminar este combate con un solo golpe. Al estar a una altura óptima Zabuza descendió rápidamente hacia Naruto, poniendo su Kubikiribōcho hacia el frente, en un intento en aplastar a Naruto con toda su fuerza.

Naruto quien vio el ataque de Zabuza rápidamente alzo sus Kibas y las puso en forma de X, para poder resistir el ataque, justo cuando hizo eso Zabuza golpeo las Kibas de Naruto con una abrumadora fuerza, haciendo que el lugar donde Naruto estaba se forme un pequeño cráter.

Zabuza seguía poniendo cada vez más y más fuerza, su _Kubikiribōcho_ se cortó un poco, pero no era nada grave ya que el no golpeo en el filo de las Kibas.

Zabuza se dio cuenta que Naruto comenzó a aflojar su resistencia, pero eso era lo que Naruto quería hacer, él estaba esperando que Zabuza use la mayor cantidad de fuerza que podía en su ataque, lo cual le sorprendió mucho ya que la fuerza que tenía era considerable.

Un poco más atrás todos veían el combate con sorpresa… bueno todo menos Anko quien en estos momentos estaba comiendo con los ojos a Naruto ya que ella raras veces podía ver las demostraciones de poder de Naruto, y ver a Naruto de esta forma siempre la hacía sentirse excitada.

Entre los arboles Haku también estaba sintiendo algo igual, pero ella no estaba prestando atención a ese sentimiento. Ella solo prestaba atención por si su figura paterna necesitaba ayuda.

Volviendo con Naruto, él se dio cuenta de que si seguía soportando tanta fuerza nada saldría como lo había planeado, así que rápidamente él soltó la resistencia que le quedaba, haciendo que Zabuza se dirija directamente hacia él, ya que no había ningún tipo de resistencia.

Pero rápidamente Naruto dio vuelta sus _Kibas_ y volvió a bloquear la _Kubikiribōcho_, pero esta vez con sus filos, consiguiendo un corte más profundo en la _Kubikiribōcho_, pero aun no era suficiente, y Naruto lo sabía muy bien, por lo que él se lanzó de espaldas al suelo y decidió usar una de las técnicas de su Taijutsu

El rápidamente dio una patada cargada de Raiton a sus Kibas, aumentando considerablemente el rango de perforación.

Zabuza se sorprendió al ver lo que Naruto hizo, pero él no tuvo tiempo de retirar su _Kubikiribōcho_, ya que Naruto ya la había cortado en dos. Zabuza rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, él no vio ningún problema en tener su espada cortada por la mitad, en cualquier momento podría repararla, solo necesitaba de la sangre de Naruto y listo. Si, él estaba tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se fue a la basura por lo siguiente que dijo Naruto.

"Hmm, la _Kubikiribōcho_" Naruto dijo, atrayendo la atención de Zabuza. Naruto entonces prosiguió "Sin duda, la más débil y patética de todas las Espadas Legendarias. Ya veo por qué te dieron esa Katana. Es por tú eres el más débil entre los Shinobigatana, ademas del más patético"

"Maldito Mocosooo! TE MATAREEE!" gritó con furia y rabia Zabuza quien en su estado se lanzó directamente hacia Naruto lanzando estocadas sin sentido, carentes de fuerza y velocidad. Sin duda Naruto consiguió su objetivo el cual era hacer enojar a Zabuza y que este se guie por sus emociones, los cuales harían que le cueste la batalla.

Zabuza entonces siguió con sus estocadas, las cuales se estaban volviendo cada vez más torpes y lentas. Él gruñó con furia ya que no podía dar un solo golpe a Naruto y exclamó "¡Deja de moverte maldito mocoso! Deja que te mate de una buena vez"

Naruto al escuchar esto dijo "Esta bien" y en ese instante él se detuvo.

Zabuza no sabía porque hizo eso así que aprovecho la oportunidad y dio una estocada en el hombro a Naruto. En un instante sangre salió de su hombro y se esparció por todos lados. Una gran parte de la sangre de Naruto fue a la cara de Zabuza quien estaba sonriendo maniáticamente.

A lo lejos Anko veía esto con horror, mientras que los demás veían esto con indiferencia. Excepto por Menma, quien al ver a Naruto ser atacado de esa manera sintió su estómago revolverse. No por asco ni nada de eso, si no diferente, era algo que no podía explicar, era como un sentimiento de inconformidad.

Zabuza entonces retiro su_ Kubikiribōcho _del hombro de Naruto, debido al estado en que Zabuza se encontraba él no noto que su _Kubikiribōcho_ no se reparó al entrar en contacto con la sangre de Naruto. Entonces él se acercó más a Naruto y decidió hablar "Jajajaja, Estúpido mocoso, esto te paso por confiarte. Antes de matarte ¿quieres decir unas últimas palabras?"

Naruto entonces levanto su cabeza y dijo débilmente "Boom".

Zabuza no entendió lo que dijo así que pregunto "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Naruto entonces sonrió maliciosamente y repitió sus palabras "Boom" y en ese instante Naruto estallo en una gran explosión, la cual Zabuza lo recibió de lleno.

Zabuza voló varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar contra un árbol y detener su recorrido. El débilmente abrió sus ojos y vio que tenía múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo ademas de graves quemaduras en su piel. Milagrosamente no había perdido ningún miembro en esa explosión. El ya no podía moverse ni hacer nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su vista para ver a Naruto justo frente a el quien le sonreía burlescamente.

Zabuza entonces escucho a Naruto hablar "Tu sí que eres un tonto, no creí que fueras capaz de caer en algo tan tonto como eso. Zabuza, déjame decirte que, eso que tú atacaste fue un _Bunshin Daibakuha_ y tú fuiste tan tonto para permanecer cerca de mi clon. Pero bueno, alguien tan patético como tú no merece seguir viviendo, así que te ahorrare el sufrimiento y acabare contigo aquí y ahora" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una de sus Kibas y las alzaba hacia arriba para dirigirla hacia el corazón de Zabuza.

Pero en ese instante Naruto sintió otra presencia y justo frente suyo apareció un espejo de hielo. Con Haku, cargada con una espada de Hielo, bloqueando el ataque de Naruto, quien no se sorprendió de su repentina aparición, pero si estaba un poco curioso de la técnica que ella había utilizado.

Haku entonces hablo "Lo siento Naruto-san pero no puedo permitir que acabes con Zabuza-sama, nosotros aún tenemos muchos planes, así que no puedo permitir que tu acabes con nuestros planes" dicho esto, Haku agarró a Zabuza y a su Kubikiribōcho, mientras ella desaparecía de ese lugar en un Shunshin. Haku había prestado atención a toda la batalla, por lo cual ella pudo aprender el nombre de Naruto. Ella no sabía porque, pero ella esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con él.

Naruto solo miro hacia la dirección en que Haku se transportó con su Shunshin, él aun podía sentir su presencia y la de Zabuza, pero él no veía el motivo de perseguirlos, ademas ya había humillado bastante a Zabuza. Ademas de eso, Anko y él solo estaban en esta estúpida misión para ayudar a su hermanito y los demás.

Luego de eso el suspiro, guardó sus Kibas en un pergamino de sellado, dio la vuelta y cuando lo hizo fue abrazado por una Anko bastante feliz quien dijo "¡Eres un tonto! Me asustaste bastante allí, de verdad creí que habías sido gravemente herido. Tendrás que comprarme el mejor Dango una vez que volvamos a Konoha." Dijo ella mientras daba un pequeño beso a Naruto en los labios.

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Lo que tú quieras Anko-chan, es más, podemos hacer una ceremonia de Té una vez que lleguemos, déjame decirte que tú estás haciendo que eso se convierta en uno de mis hobbies también"

Anko sonrió con felicidad pura y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Kakashi los interrumpió "*Ejem* ¿Pueden decirme qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Kakashi pregunto un poco celoso, ya que él sentía algo por Anko, pero su actitud perezosa y desinteresada nunca le permitió decir nada.

Naruto sonrió y dijo "¿Te refieres al beso? Pues es sencillo, Anko es mi pareja, y eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no es así?" contesto Naruto mientras se separaba de Anko, quien a regañadientes lo soltó.

Kakashi sintió que un aura depresiva lo envolvía, pero rápidamente él lo apartó. "Ah… está bien, yo no soy nadie-" dijo Kakashi, pero Naruto lo interrumpió. "Tienes razón" dijo Naruto.

Kakashi suspiro, dejó pasar la falta de respeto de Naruto, y continuó "Como he tratado de decir, yo no soy nadie para meterme. Pero dejando eso de un lado creo que tienes que explicar muchas cosas una vez que lleguemos a la casa de Tazuna"

Naruto volvió a sonreír y contesto mientras movia su dedo en señal negativa "Ah-ah-ah, ¡alto ahí espantapájaros!, no tengo nada que explicarte, tú no eres mi sensei, yo solo puedo hacer eso si Anko-chan me lo pide. ¿Qué dices Anko-chan?.¿Debo explicarle lo que paso aquí?"

Kakashi volvió a suspirar ante la falta de respeto, así que el miro a Anko quien puso un dedo en la barbilla y tomo una pose como si estuviera pensando "Hmm, déjame pensar… No lo sé… tal vez deberías…" pero fue interrumpida ya que Naruto pellizco su trasero, enviando pequeñas corrientes a su cuerpo. Ella rápidamente entendió que Naruto no quería jugar y sabía que eso significaba no sexo si ella seguía jugando por lo que rápidamente dijo "N-no, t-tú no tienes que explicar nada, nosotros solo estamos en esta misión como refuerzos, ademas tú eres mi lindo Gennin. No el de este tonto" dijo ella excitándose cada vez más, ya que Naruto aún no había terminado de estimularla.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar, mientras él se preguntaba en que momento las personas dejaron de respetarlo. El negó con la cabeza y aparto esos pensamientos y dijo "Esta bien, es hora de continuar con esta misión, ahora nos dirigimos al hogar de Tazuna-san, quien nos está esperando un poco más al frente con mi equipo"

Al escuchar eso ultimo, Naruto dijo seriamente "Kakashi-san, espero que controles a tus Gennins, yo no quiero que me hagan preguntas estúpidas e innecesarias, si veo que eso llega a pasar, yo mismo me encargare de experimentar en ellos técnicas nuevas con mis Kibas" finalizo Naruto haciendo que a Kakashi le corra un escalofrió a través de su espalda. Él se dio cuenta que Naruto hablaba enserio, pero el tampoco permitiría que Naruto haga algo así a sus Gennins.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Esta bien, hare lo mejor que pueda, pero no es una promesa, las preguntas vendrán, tu solo sabrás cuales responderlas y cuales ignorarlas" él entonces miró un poco más abajo y pudo ver que Naruto estaba acariciando el trasero de Anko, él se sonrojo bastante detrás de su máscara y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar la gota de sangre que era visible a través de su máscara, luego el empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

Naruto entonces recordó lo que estaba haciendo y dejo de acariciar a una Anko más que excitada. Ella se percató de que el toqueteo de Naruto seso y rápidamente miró a Naruto mientras decía "Eres muy malo Naruto-kun, no puedes dejarme de esta forma, tenemos que hacerlo ahora, y-ya no puedo soportarlo" dijo ella mientras comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Naruto, quien sintió que alguien empezó a despertar.

El negó con la cabeza y dijo "Lo siento, pero lo haremos una vez que estemos en la casa de ese Tazuna una vez que todos estén durmiendo"

Anko asintió con la cabeza pero aun así quería estar segura y dijo "¿Lo prometes?"

Naruto asintió y dijo "Lo prometo, ahora vayamos con esos tontos, ahora tendré que sufrir las preguntas de mi tonto Otouto y del Melancólico, no creo que la Banshee me haga preguntas pero uno nunca sabe" Anko asintió y ella comenzó a correr junto con Naruto hacia el lugar donde Kakashi y el resto de su equipo se encontraban.

En la casa de Tazuna 1 horas más tarde

Naruto había llegado a la casa de Tazuna hace unos 30 minutos, aún era bastante temprano cuando llegaron ya que ni siquiera era el mediodía.

Como él lo había predicho Menma lo ataco con varias preguntas, mientras que Sasuke le exigía que entregue sus Kibas, pero Naruto solo los ignoro olímpicamente mientras se dirigían al hogar de Tazuna.

Cuando llegaron todos se dirigieron a una habitación, donde el equipo de Kakashi lo pusieron en un Futón japonés. Ya que Kakashi parecía estar más dañado de lo que aparentaba, él dijo que estar tanto tiempo en esa prisión de Zabuza lleno de agua sus pulmones, y cada vez que respiraba le dolía ese lugar.

Luego de acomodarse Kakashi hablo "Muy bien equipo, como todos ustedes saben Zabuza no está muerto, lastimosamente Naruto no pudo acabarlo, así que es mejor que se preparen, porque es seguro que el volverá a completar su misión"

Al decir eso todos los Gennins de su equipo, Tazuna y su hija se voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien no les estaba prestando atención ya que él estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados entre los grandes pechos de Anko quien estaba jugando con sus cabellos rojizos.

Naruto quien se sintió observado abrió uno de sus ojos y dijo "¿Que me ven?"

Sakura se levantó y lo señalo "Naruto-baka ¿Por qué no acabaste con Zabuza cuando tenías la oportunidad?

Naruto se encogió de hombros como pudo y dijo "Hmm, yo puede haber hecho eso, pero no pude ya que el Ninja enmascarado se lo llevó""

Menma fue entonces quien lo señalo ahora y dijo "Pero si pudiste hacer eso con Zabuza pudiste haber hecho lo mismo con ese chico"

Naruto suspiro y dijo "Claro, también pude haber hecho eso, pero yo no asesino mujeres, solo si estas tratan de atentar contra mí, o son unas malditas gritonas." lo último dijo mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien palideció al escuchar eso.

Sasuke gruñó y dijo "Pero que estás diciendo Demonio ¿Cómo sabes que ese enmascarado era un chica?

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Ese es mi secreto, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que es una mujer… Una mujer que puede patearte el trasero"

Sasuke al escuchar esto gruñó fuertemente y estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, pero nuevamente el destino no le permitió hacer eso. Ya que el escucho la voz de un niño "No se estén poniendo interesantes" dijo el niño llevaba puesto un sombrero de color blanco a rayas azules, vestido con una camiseta de color amarillo y una peto de color verde.

Cuando las personas en la habitación escucharon la nueva voz todos miraron hacia la puerta, para ver a un niño ahí parado quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Menma lo vio y lo señaló. "¿Quién eres tú?" pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Tazuna hablo.

"¿Oh Inari dónde estabas?" preguntó Tazuna extendiendo los brazos.

Inari rápidamente corrió y abrazo a Tazuna y contestó. "Ya he vuelto, abuelito" y Tazuna devolvió el abrazo.

Luego se acercó Tsunami a ellos y dijo "Inari, saluda. Estos son los ninjas que escoltaron al abuelo"

Tazuna empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Inari mientras decía "Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada ¿verdad Inari?"

Inari al escuchar eso miro hacia los demás en la habitación y entrecerró los ojos, luego él se separó de su abuelo y miro a su madre y dijo "Kaa-chan, ellos morirán. Es imposible que una persona pueda ganar a Gatoh"

Naruto entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos al escuchar ese nombre mientras pensaba "_Ese estúpido… ¿qué diablos hace aquí?"._

Kurama al escuchar esto gruñó y respondió **"Grr, no lo sé, pero será mejor que lo averigües".** Naruto asintió y continúo escuchando la conversación.

Justo en ese momento Menma se levantó y gritó "¿Qué demonios dices muchacho? ¡Escucha muy bien, en el futuro mi padre me dará su posición, y yo seré el nuevo Hokage! ¡Un héroe!" luego de eso el levanto uno de sus puños y continuo "No sé quién sea ese Gatoh, pero no es rival para mi"

Inari agacho la cabeza al escuchar esto y dijo "¿Un héroe? Pareces idiota. ¡No existe algo así!"

Menma escucho esto y estuvo a punto de hacer algo cuando Naruto comenzó a reír "Jajaja, este mocoso me agrada, tienes toda la razón, los héroes no existen. Los que se la dan de héroes son los que mueren más rápido y son los que suelen tener las peores muertes"

Menma al escuchar esto gruñó y miro hacia Naruto y lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras tanto Inari se fijó en quien fue el que hablo y pudo ver a Naruto quien estaba aún recostado sobre Anko quien también parecía divertida. El al escuchar esto solo pudo recordar en la forma en que murió su padre y salió de la habitación.

Tazuna lo vio y dijo "¿A dónde vas Inari?". Inari giro un poco la cabeza y dijo "A contemplar el mar" luego de eso él siguió su camino.

Tazuna se entristeció y quiso decir algo pero Kakashi se levantó lentamente del Futón y dijo "Muy bien Equipo 7 es hora de hacerles más fuerte, síganme les daré un entrenamiento. Tú también ven Anko, puedes serme de ayuda"

Ella estuvo a punto de negarse pero Naruto hablo "Vamos Anko-chan, quiero ver que puede hacer el gran Kakashi Hatake, quiero ver si las historias sobre él son ciertas o son puras mentiras"

Anko hizo un puchero, pero luego recordó algo y asintió "Solo porque me prometiste lo de esta noche Naruto-kun" Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

Al escuchar esto todos se preguntaron a qué se refería… bueno todos menos Kakashi quien sabía exactamente sobre que estaba hablando Anko, ya que leer tantos libros eróticos hizo que él se dé cuenta de esas cosas con facilidad.

Luego Kakashi se levantó y se apoyó en unas muletas mientras él se limpiaba una gota de sangre de la nariz sin que nadie se dé cuenta y llamaba a todos para que lo sigan.

5 minutos después

Kakashi había llevado a Naruto y los demás hacia el bosque del pueblo con Kakashi hacia el frente.

Naruto sospechaba cual era el supuesto entrenamiento de Kakashi así que el decidió preguntar "Espera, espera, espera, ¿acaso tu entrenamiento es el de escalar arboles?"

Kakashi dio una sonrisa con su ojo y dijo "Claro, este entrenamiento les ayudara a-"

Esta vez fue Menma el quien hablo "¡¿Qué?! Nii-san yo aprendí hacer eso hace unos meses, mi padre ya me enseño esto"

Sasuke también asintió y dijo "Tiene razón, yo también aprendí esto hace unos meses, Itachi me enseño. ¿No tienes nada mejor que enseñarnos?

Kakashi se puso un dedo en la barbilla y empezó a pensar. Luego algo parecido se le vino a la mente dijo "Esta bien, ¿saben caminar en la superficie del agua?"

Menma y Sasuke negaron con la cabeza, y Kakashi volvió a dar una sonrisa con su ojo y dijo "Pues está decidido, eso es lo que haremos"

Sakura quien había escuchado todo esto levanto la mano y dijo "Hmm, Kakashi-sensei, yo no sé cómo caminar en los arboles"

Kakashi se detuvo y la miro "Hmm, creo que eso será un problema ya que no podre estar supervisándote a ti y a los demás chicos, que podría hacer…. Ah, ¡ya se!" dijo Kakashi, mientras miraba hacia Anko, quien tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Kakashi la estaba mirando y se dio cuenta de lo que él quería. Así que rápidamente ella negó "Ni lo pienses Kakashi. Tú enséñale a la mocosa, ¡yo ya tengo a un Gennin a quien enseñar!"

Kakashi se desanimó al oír eso pero luego pensó en algo y lo dijo "Mira, yo enseñare a Naruto a caminar en el agua mientras que tu enseñas a Sakura, ¿qué es lo que dices?"

Cuando Anko escucho eso, miro hacia Naruto, quien estaba mirando a Kakashi como si fuera un gran estúpido, ella sabía por qué así que lo dijo "Kakashi… ¿que no recuerdas que él ya podía caminar en el agua cuando aparecimos a salvar tu trasero?"

Kakashi se palmeo la frente al recordar eso y dijo "Tienes razón, creo que primero haremos el entrenamiento de los arbo-" pero antes de que pudiera terminar Naruto hablo

"Vamos Anko-chan, enséñale un poco a Sakura, creo que un poco de entrenamiento contigo hará que ella cambie esa actitud lamentable que tiene. Estoy seguro que si tú le das unas lecciones pueda ser una Kunoichi verdadera, y si lo haces bien… tendrás un gran premio, el que tú quieras"

Al escuchar esto Anko se emocionó y dijo "¿Lo que yo quiera?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y Anko dijo al oido de Naruto que era lo que ella quería.

Naruto escuchó atentamente lo que dijo y asintió, no era algo muy difícil de hacer "Esta bien, pero será una vez que regresemos a la aldea, aquí no creo que sea posible conseguir eso, pero bueno, yo daré un paseo en esta aldea, tal vez encuentre algo interesante"

Anko asintió y se dirigió hacia Sakura quien miraba con temor puro a Anko ya que esta estaba sonriendo sádicamente.

Kakashi llamo también a Menma y Sasuke a que lo sigan, antes de que ocasionen peleas innecesarias con Naruto quien ya había desaparecido de ese lugar en un Shunshin.

Mientras tanto escondido detrás de un árbol Inari observaba todo esto, luego se retiró de allí mientras pensaba _"Aunque hagan todo eso, no servirá de nada"_

Luego él dejo de caminar, para recordar a su padre, como también las palabras de Naruto, las cuales estuvieron repitiéndose en su cabeza todo el día. Inari apretó sus puños con fuerza y luego continúo caminando.

En un lugar desconocido – Guarida de Zabuza

Haku se encontraba tratando las heridas de Zabuza, quien solo estaba quieto en su cama sin decir nada. Él estuvo pensando mucho en Naruto, y lo único que él quería era recuperarse y ponerle sus manos encima y despellejarlo lentamente. La humillación por la que él paso nunca se lo perdonaría. Por eso él se encargaría de hacer sufrir a Naruto antes de que muera.

Haku luego de tratar las heridas de Zabuza puso una manta sobre el mientras ella se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama de Zabuza. Mientras que ella pensaba también en Naruto, pero sus pensamientos eran diferentes a los de Zabuza _"Ese chico Naruto, ¿por qué me sentí de esa manera al observarlo? ¿Por qué deseo volver a verlo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no quiero que Zabuza-san mate a Naruto-san? Esto es muy confuso…"_ se preguntó ella.

Ella continúo observando a Zabuza por unos minutos, quien no se había movido un solo milímetro desde que llegaron a su guarida. Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ella giro un poco la cabeza para ver quién era y al instante pudo identificar quien fue el que entro a la habitación.

Un hombre de corta estatura, con un traje de color negro y lentes del mismo color, este hombre era Gatoh, él estaba acompañado con otros dos hombres cada uno con unas Katanas Japonesas.

Gatoh puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y hablo "¿Incluso siendo derrotado vuelves aquí? Los ninjas de Kirigakure realmente apestan. ¿Te llamas a ti mismo un Demonio cuando ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de lo que hizo tu subordinado?... No me hagas reír"

Zabuza no contesto y siguió en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba desde hace ya varios minutos. Haku fue quien se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, tumbando al piso la silla en la que ella se encontraba.

Los hombres de Gatoh sintieron esto como una acción hostil y desenfundaron solo un poco sus Katanas, mientras cubrían a Gatoh, quien miraba todo esto arrogantemente. Gatoh hizo un gesto con su mano y dijo "Esperen" al decir eso el empezó a caminar hacia Zabuza mientras decía "No estés tan callado. ¿Por qué no dices nada?" el entonces levanto su mano izquierda y comenzó a dirigirla hacia Zabuza.

Pero justo cuando estaba por tocarlo Haku detuvo la mano de Gatoh y apretó fuertemente su muñeca. Gatoh se giró para ver a Haku quien dijo con una cara de pocos amigos "¡No toques a Zabuza-sama con esas sucias manos!" ella entonces comenzó a apretar mucho más fuerte la muñecas de Gatoh, haciendo que este grite en dolor ya que ella se la rompió.

Los hombres de Gatoh vieron esto y trataron de desenfundar sus Katanas para defender a su jefe, pero se dieron cuenta que sus Katanas ya no estaban en sus manos, sino en sus cuellos. Miraron hacia abajo y abrieron los ojos en Shock ya que no habían visto en ningún momento a Haku moverse.

Ahora Haku tenía una mirada furiosa en su rostro y dijo "Sera mejor que paren ¡Me están haciendo enojar!" ella entonces lanzo las Katanas lejos de ellos. Luego ella se acercó a Zabuza y Gatoh corrió rápidamente hacia sus guardias y gritó "¡La próxima vez…! Si la próxima vez fallan ¡Considérense expulsados de este lugar!" Gatoh dijo mientras señalaba a Zabuza y Haku. Después de eso Gatoh ordeno a sus guardias que lo sigan, después de unos segundos en la habitación solo quedaron Haku y Zabuza.

Cuando Haku se fijó que Gatoh abandono la habitación ella levanto su silla y se sentó al lado de Zabuza nuevamente justo para escucharlo hablar "Haku, no debiste"

"Lo sé… Simplemente… Es demasiado pronto para matar a Gatoh ahora. Si causamos un revuelo aquí seremos perseguidos nuevamente… Por el momento debemos aguantar" dijo ella

Zabuza tembló un poco por el dolor que sentía a causa de sus heridas y dijo "Si… tienes razón" luego el cerro los ojos para dormir un poco. Él tenía varias quemaduras de gravedad como también algunas costillas rotas. Todo esto debido a la explosión de Naruto, así que el necesitaba el mayor descanso posible para sanar más rápido.

De regreso con Naruto

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de esta aldea. Él no podía evitar sentir una especie de nostalgia al estar caminando en este lugar. Él no sabía bien por qué le pasaba esto. Como tampoco sabía la razón por la cual él no podía evitar mirar hacia el Este.

Kurama quien estaba sintiendo las emociones de Naruto dijo **"Hmm, puedo ver que tu sangre Uzumaki nuevamente está haciendo de las suyas. La razón por la que te sientes de esta manera es porque el lugar donde te encuentras ahora fue Uzushiogakure, bueno una parte de ella. Si quieres encontrar las ruinas de tus ancestros deberás ir más al Este, esa es la razón por la cual miras tanto hacia ese lugar**"

"_¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme acerca de esto?"_ dijo mentalmente Naruto.

Kurama se encogió de hombros y dijo **"No lo sé, yo estuve durmiendo mucho tiempo, solo pude ver tu pelea con ese sujeto y luego quede dormido, tengo que tener energías para ver la acción de esta noche"**

Naruto rodo a los ojos al escuchar esto y dijo _"Maldito pervertido… Pero dime, ¿Por qué solo yo siento esto?, ¿Por qué no el tonto de mi hermano?"_

Kurama gruñó al escuchar esto y contesto **"¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?! Tu sangre Uzumaki mejoro a niveles que prácticamente te hacen un Uzumaki de sangre pura, o tal vez uno mejor. Tu hermano no siente lo que tu sientes, o no reacciona a sellos como tú los haces ya que su sangre no es tan buena como la tuya"**

Naruto asintió al escuchar esto y dijo _"Esta bien, pero no te amargues, tan solo olvide de ese pequeño detalle. Entonces… ¿debería ir a echar un vistazo?"_

Kurama negó con la cabeza y respondió **"No, no es recomendable, es mejor que esperes ya que necesitaras mucho tiempo para poder llegar hasta la capital, según he escuchado de mis anteriores Jinchūrikis esa aldea tiene varias protecciones naturales como también protección de sellos. Tu solo termina esta misión y una vez que regreses a esa mugrosa aldea consigue la preparación necesaria y habla con ese estúpido viejo para que puedas ir a este lugar"**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y no discutió más con Kurama, él había aprendido hace bastante tiempo que era mejor escuchar sus consejos. El continuo con su recorrido, él se había dado cuenta que las personas de este lugar vivían en la miseria, en especial los niños, le recordaban mucho a su miserable infancia, pero dejando a un lado las golpizas e insultos.

Cuando Naruto creyó que no había nada más interesante en este lugar pudo ver más al frente que una multitud comenzó a aglomerarse. Naruto entonces decidió ir a investigar qué era lo que sucedía "¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Quién te piensas que eres?! ¡¿Quieres que Gatoh asesine a toda tu familia?!" dijo un hombre, Naruto pudo fijarse que este tenía una Katana en sus manos y la tenía apuntando hacia un hombre de avanzada edad quien estaba tumbado al piso.

El viejo tirado al piso hizo una gran reverencia mientras decía "¡Lo siento! Pero ese es todo el dinero que pude juntar. ¡Por favor perdona a mi familia! Mátame a mí, pero no hagas nada a mi familia ¡Te lo ruego!" Naruto miro un poco más atrás y pudo ver detrás de ese viejo estaban unas personas, él supuso que era su familia. Naruto pensó que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para obtener la ubicación de Gatoh, así que decidió intervenir.

"¡Pues lo siento viejo estúpido! Una vez que acabe contigo me haré cargo de tus hijos y esposa. ¡Ahora di hasta nunca!" dijo el extorsionador mientras movía su Katana para asesinar al viejo. Pero justo cuando él estaba por hacerlo, todos vieron que un pelirrojo apareció en escena, con una Katana que brillaban intensamente, cortando con facilidad la Katana del extorsionador.

El extorsionador estuvo a punto de gritar pero Naruto rápidamente lo agarro y uso un Shunshin para desaparecer de ese lugar. Todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar se preguntaron quién era ese chico, pero luego de un momento todos comenzaron a dispersarse, mientras que el viejo y su familia empezaban a abrazarse mientras todos ellos agradecían al misterioso chico.

De regreso con Naruto este ya había atado al extorsionador mientras lo miraba fijamente "Ahora quiero que me digas… ¿Dónde se encuentra Gatoh?"

Él extorsionador solo rio burlescamente y dijo "Como si yo diría algo a un idiota como tú, no puedes hacer nada para sacarme información"

Naruto gruñó al escuchar esto y rápidamente sacó una de sus Kibas y corto la mano del hombre quien gritó de dolor al sentir el corte. Naruto sujeto su cabeza y dijo "Dime ahora donde se encuentra Gatoh o te juro que no tendrás descanso ni siquiera en el más allá"

El hombre volvió a sonreír y miro hacia arriba para ver a Naruto pero su sonrisa cambio a una de terror cuando vio los ojos de Naruto ya que estos habían cambiado. Él no sabía que eran esos ojos, pero sabía que eran nada bueno, ya que cuando vio a esos ojos él pudo sentir que esos ojos transmitían una sensación a muerte. Él trato de decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras para hablar.

Naruto volvió a gruñir al no escuchar respuesta del hombre, él lo mataría no importaba que. Él tan solo quería usar la intimidación para que diga lo que sepa. Pero no funciono, él entonces negó con la cabeza y dijo "_Ningendō (Camino Humano)"_ y luego de eso el extrajo el alma del extorsionador, quien cayó al piso sin vida.

Naruto al digerir toda la información rápidamente hizo unas sellos de manos y gritó "_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"_ él escupió la bola de fuego hacia el cuerpo sin vida del extorsionador convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Naruto gruñó con frustración y dijo mentalmente _"Maldito sea, ese idiota no sabía nada, parece ser que fue reclutado hace solo una semana, y no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Gatoh… Maldita sea, pero bueno, yo sé que ese enano aparecerá en cualquier momento, solo tengo que esperar"_. Kurama solo asintió y volvió a dormir. Mientras tanto Naruto fue de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

Casa de Tazuna 10 minutos después

Tsunami se encontraba estos momentos preparando la cena, aún quedaban varias horas para que sea la hora en que llegara su padre y los demás, pero ella quería tener todo listo para esa hora. Ella sabía que su padre almorzaba en la construcción y solo volvía a la hora de la cena e Inari seguramente estaba contemplando el mar en el muelle. El solía estar ahí horas hasta que decidiera volver a la casa, así que ella no lo quería molestar.

Ella ya había superado la muerte de Kaiza, pero ella sentía lastima de que su hijo siguiera lamentándose sobre eso, no fue culpa suya, así que él no tenía que vivir culpándose por eso. Pero ella sabía que nada de lo que le decían ella o su padre hacia entrar en razón a su hijo.

Luego pensó en el equipo ninja que vino con su padre, ella estaba feliz que un gran grupo de ninjas esté dispuesto en ayudar a su pueblo. Su padre le había contado la historia de cómo el mintió a los ninjas en la información de la misión, y como estos igualmente decidieron ayudarlos. Hasta mandaron refuerzos.

Luego pensó en esos refuerzos, ella se había dado cuenta de que Naruto y Anko tenían una relación, ella no le veía nada de malo, ella había escuchado como eran la vida de los ninjas. Ademas ella pensaba que Naruto se veía mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, él era varios centímetros más alto que ella, y tan solo unos centímetros más bajo que su sensei. Así que ella no diría nada sobre ello. Ni siquiera preguntaría, no es como si le importase… o eso pensó ella.

Justo en ese momento ella escucho que la puerta de la cocina se abrió un poco y ella pudo ver una cabellera rojiza asomándose por la puerta. Ella reconoció al instante a la persona que entro y dijo "Oh, Naruto-san. ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Creí que estarías entrenando con tus amigos"

Naruto rio entre dientes por la pregunta de Tsunami y dijo "¿Amigos? Tsunami-san, esos idiotas son todo menos mis amigos, excepto por Anko-chan, quien en estos momentos se está encargando de 'entrenar' a cierta chica pelirrosa, ademas todo lo que ellos están aprendiendo yo ya lo aprendí hace años"

Tsunami apago la estufa y luego se limpió las manos. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto y se dio cuenta que él se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Ella entonces decidió acompañarlo ya que ella nunca tenía nadie con quien conversar y tal parece que Naruto no tenía problemas con eso "¿Cuál es la razón de eso Naruto-san? ¿Por qué no los consideras tus amigos?"

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y contesto "Para empezar porque ellos son unos pobres ilusos que creen que ser un ninja es tan solo un juego, ellos no saben el verdadero significado de la palabra shinobi. Y la otra razón por la que no me caen bien, es porque son unos bastardos arrogantes, ellos creen que, por haber nacido con todo, tienen el derecho de hacer lo que se les venga en gana." Dijo Naruto

Tsunami asintió a sus palabras y dijo "Creo que tienes razón. Cuando Gatoh llegó a nuestra aldea, él pensó que podía hacer lo que quería solo por tener el dinero y el poder. Al principio nosotros nos opusimos a esto. Pero luego el empezó a traer mercenarios y asesinar a aquellos que se le oponían. Desde ese día las personas dejaron de protestar. O eso fue hasta que…" dijo ella deteniéndose al final.

Naruto levanto una ceja y entendió que fue lo que le pasaba "No hace falta que me lo digas, yo entiendo si es algo personal"

Tsunami negó con la cabeza y dijo "No, no es eso. Es que hace unos años yo estuve casada con un hombre llamado Kaiza, era muy bueno y atento con nosotros, ademas de eso él fue el héroe de este pueblo pero todo cambio cuan él decidió oponerse a Gatoh y lastimosamente él fue Asesinado enfrente de Inari y gran parte del pueblo. Yo no estuve en ese lugar, pero me sentí muy mal por un tiempo hasta que logre superarlo. Pero Inari no pudo, esa es la razón por la que él es de esta manera. Inari se culpa ya que no pudo hacer nada, pero también culpa a Kaiza porque cree que él le mintió cuando dijo que nunca moriría." Finalizo ella con su historia.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo "¿Hace cuantos años fue esto?"

Tsunami pensó un poco y respondió "Fue hace como dos años, fue unos meses luego de que Gatoh tomara control de nuestro pueblo"

Naruto asintió nuevamente y se levantó en su asiento. Kurama quien había despertado hace unos momentos entendió lo que Naruto quería hacer, así él que se puso manos a la obra.

Naruto se paró y se puso frente a Tsunami, quien la miraba con confusión. Ella entonces comenzó a sentirse muy caliente entre sus piernas e inconscientemente ella apretó ese lugar. Naruto entonces se puso de rodillas y miro hacia Tsunami quien había bajado un poco la cabeza para poder verlo. Él entonces dijo "Así que ¿has estado sola durante dos años sin ningún hombre que trate tus necesidades como mujer?"

Tsunami quien empezó a sentirse cada vez más caliente dijo "S-sí, p-pero eso no es importante" Tsunami estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder resistirse a sus impulsos. Ella sabía que Naruto tenía razón, hace bastante tiempo que ella no estaba con un hombre, y ella ya se resignó hace bastante tiempo en que alguien vuelva a sentir algún tipo de interés en ella.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, causando un gran sonrojo en ella "¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso? Tú eres una mujer muy bella, no tienes que pensar en esas cosas. Tsunami-san, yo hare que vuelvas a sentir la hermosa mujer que eres"

Tsunami quien estaba perdiendo cada vez más su fuerza de voluntad solo pudo decir una última cosa "¿Q-qué hay de Anko-san? N-no podemos hacerle esto a ella"

Naruto dio una sonrisa encantadora y dijo "¿Qué harías si te digo que a ella no le importa si hacemos esto?" y eso fue todo lo que necesito Tsunami. Ella puso sus manos en el rostro de Naruto y rápidamente dio un candente beso el cual Naruto respondió con gusto.

Naruto no se sentía mal por lo que hizo, Si… Él utilizo sus feromonas en gran cantidad en ella, pero eso solo fue para aumentar la velocidad en que se desarrollarían las cosas. Si Tsunami no estaba interesado en él sus feromonas no hubieran hecho efecto. Kurama le había dicho que funcionaria solo con personas del sexo opuesto, pero también solo si estas tenían algún tipo de interés en él. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual Sakura no sintió efecto en la pelea contra Zabuza y ademas porque Naruto trato de bloquear la mayor cantidad de feromonas en dirección a ella. Naruto se hubiera maldecido toda su vida si ella llegaba a tener algún tipo de interés en él.

Naruto se levantó de la posición en la que se encontraba, y Tsunami de su asiento. Naruto entonces agacho su cabeza, para que Tsunami pueda besarlo con mayor facilidad.

Luego de besarse por varios segundos, Tsunami se apartó un poco de él. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y dijo "Aquí no… vamos a mi habitación"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, y siguió a Tsunami, quien lo guío hacia su habitación, mientras ellos volvían a besarse. Al estar frente a la puerta de la habitacion, Tsunami abrió la misma torpemente, dando paso a Naruto, quien no había dejado de besarla en todo el camino.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que ya llegaron a la habitación, él se separó un poco de ella, y luego la cargo a estilo nupcial. Volvió a besarla y luego la puso lentamente en la cama

El entonces se paró y dijo "¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?" Naruto ya sabía la respuesta de esto, pero que demonios, por lo menos podía preguntar, ¿verdad?

Tsunami asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Te necesito… por favor" ella dijo mientras abría sus piernas

Naruto asintió y se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta. Luego de eso el empezó a sacarse las mallas que tenía debajo de su chaqueta lentamente, mostrando su esculpido físico a Tsunami, quien no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al ver esto.

Luego de eso él se quitó sus pantalones ANBU y quedo solo con su bóxer. Tsunami también se había quitado sus prendas, quedando solo con sus ropas interiores.

Tsunami se fijó un poco más en Naruto y pudo ver la erección detrás de su prenda, ella gateo en la cama y se acercó a Naruto, mirando fijamente esa Zona. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y dijo "Anda Tsunami-chan, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras"

Ella se sonrojo un poco de lo que había hecho, ya que ella lo hizo inconscientemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y tragó un poco de saliva. Ella bajó el bóxer de Naruto y se relamió los labios cuando ella vió el miembro erecto de Naruto.

Ella entonces sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer lentamente el miembro de Naruto quien comenzó a gemir y alentar a Tsunami a continuar y decirle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras se sintió alagada y comenzó a tragar lentamente el pene de Naruto, pero no pudo en su totalidad ya que sentía ahogarse si avanzaba más. Entonces ella empezó a moverse. Sacando y tragando hasta donde ella podía.

Mientras ella hacia la mamada a Naruto también jugaba con su vagina, la cual se encontraba muy humeda. Ella estuvo con el mismo movimiento durante unos minutos hasta que Naruto gruñó y dijo "Tsunami-chan me v-vengo." al decir esto, Naruto agarró la cabeza de Tsunami, y la obligo a tragar todo su miembro, mientras él liberaba una gran cantidad de semen en la garganta de Tsunami, quien al sentir todo el miembro de Naruto en su boca sintió sus ojos llorosos, al igual que un gran orgasmo, el cual ella no había tenido desde hace años.

Ella tragó con dificultad el semen de Naruto, y lentamente sacó el miembro de su boca con un sonoro 'plop', ella se fijó que una gota de semen quedó en la punta del pene de Naruto, y entonces ella lo limpió con su lengua.

Luego de eso ella sonrió sensualmente, y se recostó en la cama mientras decía con una voz llena de lujuria "Ven aquí Naruto-kun… te necesito" dicho esto, ella abrió sus piernas e hizo una señal a Naruto con sus dedos para que él se acerque.

Naruto devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a la cama, el comenzó a gatear en dirección a ella y cuando llego a Tsunami él miro detenidamente su cuerpo.

Ella se sintió preocupada de que a Naruto no le guste su cuerpo al ser una mujer quien ya tuvo un hijo, pero antes de que ella pudiera preocuparse más, Naruto le sonrió y comenzó a lamer su ombligo causando un suave gemido en ella. Naruto entonces se detuvo, alzo un poco la mirada y dijo "Eres muy sexy Tsunami-chan, esas prendas holgadas que utilizas no te hacen justicia, tendrías que usar ropas más ajustadas para mostrar un poco tu grandiosa figura" luego él continuo lamiendo cada vez más bajo.

Tsunami al escuchar esto sintió su corazón bombear más rápido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le hizo un cumplido? Ella entonces miro hacia abajo y pudo ver que Naruto estaba removiendo sus bragas. Ella solo se recostó y se preparó para lo que iba hacer Naruto.

Naruto al retirar completamente la braga de Tsunami la lanzó piso, luego él se puso justo enfrente de la vagina de Tsunami, quien se sonrojo de vergüenza al ver esto, dijo "No lo mires así"

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y aspiro el olor de su parte íntima y dijo "Este olor es sencillamente embriagante" Tsunami se sonrojo bastante al escuchar esto, pero ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió al sentir la lengua de Naruto en su vagina.

Naruto entonces empezó con sus lamidas mientras ponía las piernas de Tsunami en sus hombros, luego de unos segundos él dejó de lamer e introdujo su lengua en la Vagina de Tsunami, quien se arqueo debido a que ella casi siente otro orgasmo. Naruto empezó a aumentar la velocidad, entonces él sintió que las paredes de Tsunami comenzaron a sujetar su lengua lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de correrse.

Él se fijó en el clítoris de Tsunami y sacó su lengua de su Vagina para introducir sus dedos para reemplazar su lengua. Él luego se acercó al clítoris y le dio una suave mordida. Tsunami entonces agarró con fuerza la cabeza de Naruto obligandolo a que trague todos sus fluidos, y Naruto lo hizo gustosamente.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que el orgasmo de Tsunami se detuvo levanto la vista para ver que ella tenía la vista nublada y perdida en placer. Así como un poco de saliva escapando de sus labios. Él sonrió al ver esa expresión en el rostro de ella, mientras que él se ponía encima de Tsunami y decía "Espero que aun puedas continuar, porque yo aún no estoy satisfecho". Tsunami al escuchar esto salió de su transe y dio un beso candente a Naruto, mientras abría un poco más las piernas.

Ella entonces dijo "Adelante… hazlo de una vez" ella entonces puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Naruto quien lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro en la Vagina de Tsunami.

Ella empezó a gemir de placer al sentir el miembro de Naruto ingresar en su cavidad, pero luego ella abrió bastante los ojos cuando sintió que su pene estaba tocando su útero, y parecía que no se detendría. Tsunami se sentía completamente llena, como nunca antes lo había estado. Justo cuando ella estuvo por decir algo Naruto empezó su golpeteo.

Ella abrazo aún más a Naruto, mientras gemía y gritaba "Aaahhh… ¡No sabes cómo extrañe esto! ¡Por favor Naruto-kun muévete más rápido! ¡No te detengas!"

Naruto al escuchar esto empezó a moverse más rápido y dijo "Estas muy apretada Tsunami-chan, no puedo creer que hayas tenido un hijo. Esta sensación es genial" Naruto también estaba sintiendo bastante placer, el no creía que Tsunami tuviera un coño tan estrecho, y el placer que estaba sintiendo era maravilloso. Naruto supuso que su estrechez fue causado por estar tanto tiempo o sin actividad sexual. Hasta llegó a pensar que ese tal Kaiza nunca la toco. Ya que Naruto logró entender de que ese hombre no era el padre biológico de Inari.

Naruto entonces volteo a Tsunami, lo cual hizo que ella este arriba de él. Ella capto al instante lo que quería Naruto y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo con bastante velocidad, mientras Naruto jugaba con sus pechos los cuales eran más grandes de lo que aparentaban.

Luego de varios minutos de constante movimiento, Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas, sujetando las de Tsunami para que no se muevan. Aumentando la velocidad de la penetración, mucho más que antes. Luego de dos minutos ambos ya no aguantaron más. Naruto sintió su miembro ser succionado y Tsunami el miembro de Naruto cada vez más dentro de ella.

Entonces ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo "Grr, aahh. Me vengooo / Naruto-kuun Aaah" entonces Naruto libero nuevamente una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la vagina de Tsunami.

A Tsunami no le importo esto. Naruto ya la había roto completamente, ella ya no podía pensar, ella solo quería más de Naruto debido a que nunca tuvo sexo tan maravilloso como este, y este chico… no este hombre se lo había dado. Al diablo con todo, si ella quedaba embarazada, con mucho gusto ella tendría a su hijo… pero lástima que eso aún no era posible.

Naruto entonces sacó sus manos de las caderas de Tsunami y al hacer esto ella cayó encima de él, mientras que ella ponía sus manos en los pectorales de Naruto. Tsunami levanto la vista y pudo ver que Naruto le sonreía maliciosamente.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar que le pasaba pero Naruto no se lo permitió ya que el rápidamente la levanto y la puso en posición de perrito. Naruto comenzó a acariciar su trasero y dijo "Dime Tsunami-chan ¿alguna vez has usado este agujero?" al decir esto, Naruto metió uno sus dedos en su ano.

Ella se exalto y gimió al sentir el dedo de Naruto en ese lugar y dijo "N-no, p-pero no creo que quepas allí, eres muy grande"

Naruto sonrió nuevamente pero esta no había malicia. Él dijo entonces "Pues debemos intentarlo. Yo te aseguro que esto lo disfrutaras enormemente"

Tsunami miró el miembro de Naruto y vio que la punta ya estaba tratando de ingresar en su pequeña entrada. Ella se derrumbó, pero Naruto sujetó muy bien sus caderas para que ella no caiga completamente.

Tsunami entonces se mordió los labios para no gritar, ya que esto le estaba doliendo, pero a la vez estaba sintiendo mucho placer. Ella estuvo a punto de decirle a Naruto que se detenga, pero él ingresó completamente todo su pene dentro de ella. El resultado fue a Tsunami gritando a todo pulmón, como también un orgasmo.

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Parece ser que si entro. ¿Qué te parece esta sensación?" entonces el sacó un poco de su miembro y lo volvió a meter rápidamente, causando un gemido de placer en Tsunami.

Ella entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto y le sonrió con lujuria "Se siente… maravilloso. Nunca pensé que esto pudiera sentirse tan bien. Continua Naruto-kun, ya me acostumbrare a la sensación." Naruto no pregunto más y sacó completamente su miembro del recto de Tsunami quien al percatarse de esto sintió una desagradable sensación de vacío. Pero esa sensación rápidamente desapareció ya que Naruto volvió a llenarla por completo.

Tsunami no podía describir lo que sentía, el placer que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible, ella se arrepentía de nunca probar algo como esto antes, pero pensó que no tendría el mismo efecto ya que sus anteriores esposos no tenían un miembro como el de Naruto.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero Naruto podía ver la cara llena de placer de Tsunami, ella tenía la lengua hacia afuera con saliva escapando de su boca, mientras que ella parecía mirar a la nada y solo recibía sus embestidas con mucho gusto.

Esta expresión le pareció sumamente sexy a Naruto lo cual hizo que aumente mucho más sus embestidas, causando gemidos aun mas intensos en Tsunami, quien luego de unos minutos dijo "Ah, ah, ah, ¡Naruto-kun me llenas tanto! ¡Aun no puedo creer que puedas darme tanto placer!" Naruto sonrió, esto era debido a que Naruto en ningún momento había dejado de liberar sus feromonas, y ademas de eso, él enviaba de vez en cuando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo de Tsunami.

Naruto ya había decidió hacer a Tsunami de su 'Harem' como le decía Anko a su pequeño grupo de novias. Aunque Tsunami no era una Kunoichi, ella se había ganado ese lugar con honores, ella solo tendría que esperar un tiempo para que él vuelva a visitarla.

Naruto siguió con sus fuertes embestidas hasta que ya no dio más y libero otra gran carga de semen en Tsunami quien se arqueo y dio un gritó poderoso liberando otro orgasmo, pero este mucho más grande que los anteriores, manchando las sabanas de la cama donde ellos se encontraban realizando el acto sexual.

Cuando termino Naruto sacó su miembro del trasero de Tsunami, quien gimió de decepción al sentir el miembro de Naruto salir "Quisiera que este dentro para siempre" dijo Tsunami con placer en sus palabras.

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Eso no es posible, pero podemos continuar esto hasta que lleguen los demás"

Tsunami sonrió de felicidad al escuchar esto y rápidamente dio la vuelta para sujetar el pene de Naruto y empezar a lamerlo "Nada me gustaría más que eso…" luego ellos continuaron haciéndolo durante algunas horas más.

Kurama solo sonreía pervertidamente al ver y oír todo esto, sin duda le gustaba que Naruto sea su Jinchūriki, no le pudo tocar alguien mejor.

Casa de Tazuna 6 horas más tarde

Todos se encontraban en estos momentos en la casa de Tazuna, comiendo tranquilamente la comida que habia sido preparada por Tsunami, quien no podía sacar esa sonrisa satisfecha que tenia en su rostro. Su padre le había preguntado la razón por la cual estaba tan feliz, pero ella dijo nada.

Pero Anko conocía muy bien esa cara, una cara que ella casi siempre solía tener después de tener sexo con Naruto. Ella solo sonrió y miro hacia Naruto quien también le sonrió. Ella volvió a comer tranquilamente su comida, mientras esperaba su turno esta noche.

Naruto también estaba comiendo su comida y no paraba de lanzar cumplidos sobre la maravillosa comida a una sonrosada Tsunami. A nadie le pareció raro esto, bueno a los otros Gennins les pareció raro ver a Naruto educado y atento, pero fuera de eso nada más. Pero esto solo sirvió a Anko afianzar sus sospechas

Sakura se veía como los mil demonios, parecía que había luchado contra un ejército de Ninjas con las manos atadas. Naruto supo muy bien el porqué, así que mentalmente felicito a Sakura por sobrevivir a uno de los entrenamientos de Anko, ya que el también había sido víctima de esos entrenamientos.

Menma y Sasuke no se veían tan mal, solo lucían cansados y mojados. Aunque lo que molesto a Naruto fue que esos dos idiotas estén compitiendo con la comida. ¿Que no se dieron cuenta que esta familia era humilde? Malditos idiotas, ¿ellos creen que todo el mundo tiene el dinero que ellos tienen?.

Pero su paciencia termino cuando él se percató que ellos devolvieron la comida. El golpeo la mesa y dijo "¡Maldita sea ustedes idiotas! ¡Si vuelven a hacer eso yo les abriré el estómago con un kunai oxidado y luego volveré a meterles la comida que tiraron! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Que no saben lo que es el respeto? ¡¿Ustedes creen que Tsunami-chan hizo esta maravillosa cena para que ustedes la tiren?!" dijo el liberando grandes cantidades de instinto asesino, el cual hizo a Kakashi abrir los ojos en Shock al sentir tal sensación de muerte, que en toda su larga carrera nunca sintió. Ni siquiera de Kushina cuando lo veía leer sus libros.

Pero la sensación termino cuando Tsunami puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y dijo "No te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun, agradezco que te preocupes por eso. Pero aún tenemos bastante comida, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse"

Naruto miro a Tsunami quien le sonreía, Naruto también dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego en él tranquilizó y continuo comiendo, mientras que los demás que se vieron afectados por el instinto suspiraron de alivio al sentir la presión desaparecer.

Mientras tanto Tazuna veía la interacción de su hija y Naruto con sospecha y dijo "Muy bien… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?" al escuchar esto todos prestaron atención a Tazuna. Anko sonrió con diversión mientras Naruto pensaba si debía decirlo o no.

Mientras que Tsunami se sonrojo furiosamente y dijo "A-a q-que te refieres Otosan? Nada paso entre Naruto-kun y yo" dijo ella tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Tazuna entrecerró los ojos al ver la actitud de su hija ya que esto solo le hacía sospechar aun más "Hmm, lo digo ya que estas muy atenta con el repentinamente, ademas la sonrisa esa que tienes en tu cara y también que comenzaste a llamarlo 'Naruto-kun' y tú nunca has hecho eso con nadie, ademas de Inari. Eso solo me hacen pensar que…" Luego miro hacia Naruto quien tenía una sonrisa de orgullo y Tsunami se tapaba la cara con pena.

Tazuna entonces abrió los ojos en shock y dijo "N-no, n-no me digas que t-tú y é-él tuvieron…" y se detuvo ahí, él no quiso decir la última palabra.

Entonces Anko estallo en risas y dijo "Jajaja. Ya diles Naruto-kun, ¡tú no eres el tipo de persona que oculta estas cosas!"

Naruto suspiro y dijo "¿Tsunami-chan?" él entonces miró hacia Tsunami quien asintió con la cabeza. Naruto entonces se levantó de su lugar y la tomo de la cintura, dándole un gran beso. Esto causo diferentes reacciones. Menma y Sasuke escupieron la comida que tenían en su boca. Kakashi maldijo a Naruto mentalmente por su suerte como también una gota de sangre caía de su nariz. Tazuna, Inari y Sakura tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder como también sus mandíbulas. Y Anko…. Bueno ella solo estaba diciendo cosas como "bienvenida a la hermandad" y "Cuantas más mejor".

Luego de eso Tsunami y Naruto se separaron y se prepararon para lo que sea que viniera. Estuvieron así varios segundos. Ya que nadie se cambió sus expresiones en ese lapso de tiempo.

Fue Tazuna quien hablo otra vez, pero esta vez con furia cargada en sus palabras "¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija?!" gritó él mientras saltaba hacia Naruto, quien solo se movió a un lado y Tazuna termino estrellándose con la pared.

Fue Tsunami quien hablo entonces "Otosan. Naruto-kun no me hizo nada, yo estuve de acuerdo en hacer eso"

Tazuna se froto la cabeza y dijo "Pero Hija, él es solo un niño-" pero fue interrumpido por Naruto quien dijo "¡Alto ahí! ¿Un niño yo? Recuerda que puedo matarte con un solo movimiento. Si quieres saber quiénes son niños aquí tienes a cuatro de ellos" él entonces señalo a Inari, Sakura, Menma y Sasuke.

Sasuke y Menma gritaron "¡Dobe! / ¡Demonio!". A Sakura no le importo ser llamada de esa manera pero si estaba sorprendida por lo que Naruto hizo, sin duda se lo contaría a Ino, tal vez esto la destrozaría, lo cual a Sakura le encantaría ver… lástima que ella no sabía que a Ino no le importaba esto.

Mientras que Inari solo veía esto con emociones mezcladas. Primero miraba a su madre como una traidora. Debido a que él creía que traiciono a su padre. Pero también sentía una especie de felicidad, ya que creía que Naruto podría ser su nuevo Otosan, pero su tristeza era mayor que su felicidad. El no dijo nada, solo se quedó callado luchando con sus emociones.

Tazuna entonces se levantó del suelo y miro a Naruto quien también lo estaba mirando fijamente. Entonces Tazuna hablo "Quiero que me digas tus intenciones con mi hija"

Anko dijo en voz baja "sexo, el mejor sexo que una mujer pueda sentir" pero todos en la habitación lograron oírla. Todos en el comedor se sonrojaron al escuchar sus palabras. Menos Naruto quien le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

Luego él prestó atención a Tazuna y dijo "¿Mis intenciones? Eso es algo que podemos hablar en otro momento. No quiero hablar sobre este tipo de temas si hay personas indeseadas alrededor" Naruto dijo haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras, mientras miraba hacia Kakashi y sus Gennins, quienes nuevamente se sintieron ofendidos por las palabras de Naruto.

Tazuna lo miró por unos segundos más y luego suspiro en derrota, ¿quién era el para decirle a su hija que hacer con su vida en estos momentos? No tenía la autoridad. Así que él volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

Naruto volvió a besar a una sonrojada Tsunami quien torpemente pero feliz devolvió el beso. Luego ella fue a tomar los platos vacíos de la mesa y comenzó a lavarlos.

Naruto se sentó en su lugar nuevamente, y él pudo notar que todos lo estaban mirando. Él solo suspiro y los ignoró. Pero no pudo evitar enojarse por lo siguiente que él escucho "Hmpf. Yo no entiendo qué le ven a un Demonio como él. Estoy seguro él usa sus poderes demoníacos para hacer esto con las mujeres."

Tsunami y Anko se enojaron al escuchar esto, y Anko estuvo a punto de enseñarle un poco de modales al el mocoso, pero ella no pudo ya que Kakashi habló "Sasuke, todos sabemos de la condición de Naruto, pero no puedes que estar hablando sobre esto en lugares distintos a Konoha. Eso es un delito, ademas no veo la razón por la cual hablas con tanto odio en tus palabras. Naruto puede ser sarcástico, pero tú sabes porque él es así" Kakashi no odiaba a Naruto, pero tampoco lo apreciaba. Él aceptaba los comentarios sarcásticos de Naruto solo porque él sabía sobre cómo fue su vida, y Kakashi pensaba era un escudo que él utilizaba cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sasuke gruñó y dijo "Es que no lo soporto, esa sonrisa burlona que él siempre me está dando, ademas de ese maldito color de pelo que él tiene. ¡No puedo soportar estar tanto tiempo junto a él! ¡Verlo a él me recuerda a ese maldito bastardo!, ¡¿Quién puede tener el cabello de ese color?! ¡Solo un maldito hijo de puta!" Naruto se enfureció completamente al escuchar esto, podrían insultarlo a él todo lo que quisieran, ya que a él no le importaba los comentarios de los demás. ¡Pero no a la mujer que le dio la vida!

Él estuvo a punto de darle una paliza a Sasuke, cuando vio que Menma dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke quien cayó al piso, entonces Menma dijo "¡Maldita seas Teme! Tú sabes muy bien que mi madre tenía ese color de cabello. Me importa muy poco lo que le digas a Naruto, ¡pero no quiero que insultes a mi madre!" dicho esto Menma volvió a su lugar.

Todos miraron esta escena con diferentes reacciones. Sakura miraba con preocupación. Tazuna también ya que no quería que sus protectores armen una batalla campal en su hogar y terminen matándose entre todos. Inari con diferencia. Tsunami enojada nuevamente por que ese niño insulto el color de cabello de Naruto. Kakashi también miro un poco enojada por las palabras de Sasuke, ya que esa mujer fue la esposa de su Sensei.

Anko con diversión, ya que sabía que ese mocoso moriría antes de lo que Naruto le tenía planeado si seguía con esa actitud. Ella entonces dijo "Jejeje, parece ser que el mocoso del Hokage te puso en tu lugar eh?..."

Sasuke se sobo su mejilla y miro a Anko y le dijo "Cállate puta serpiente"

Esto fue todo lo que Naruto necesito para atacar a Sasuke. Más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera ver Naruto apareció frente a Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos en Shock al ver a Naruto moverse tan rápido, al igual que todos los demás.

Naruto entonces dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Sasuke quien escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, cuando él sintió ese tremendo golpe. Luego Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos, levantándolo del suelo, y tomándolo del cuello "Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras maldito bastardo. Pero si insultas a una de mis mujeres nuevamente, te arrancare la lengua. ¿Entendido?" él dijo una voz que heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Naruto entonces por segunda vez volvió a liberar enormes cantidades de instinto asesino, pero esta vez todos los estaban sintiendo.

En especial Sasuke que empezó a temblar de temor al sentir tal sensación, la cual fue mucho peor para él, ya que él estaba frente a Naruto, ademas él pudo ver una especie de visión donde Naruto cumplió su palabra. Nadie se movió de su lugar. Ni siquiera Kakashi quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para moverse.

Naruto apretó más fuerte el cuello de Sasuke y libero más instinto asesino "Creo haberte dicho si lo entendías"

Sasuke al sentir más de esa sensación asintió con la cabeza como pudo mientras sus pantalones comenzaron a humedecerse. Naruto entonces lo soltó y cuando Sasuke estaba cayendo prácticamente ya inconsciente, Naruto dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago lo cual lo noqueo en ese instante.

Naruto luego señalo a Sakura y la llamo "Ven aquí" ella temerosamente asintió y fue hacia Naruto quien hablo nuevamente "Toma a este idiota y llévalo a su habitación, si sigo viendo su repulsivo rostro terminare asesinándolo"

Sakura miro el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke, pero ella no podía moverse ya que Naruto aún estaba liberando su instinto asesino. Naruto al ver que Sakura no se movió gruñó y gritó "¡Muévete maldita sea! Agarra a este idiota y llévalo a su habitación"

"¡H-hai!" gritó Sakura y rápidamente cargo el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo llevo a la habitación que compartía con los hombres de su equipo.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke dejo la habitación dejó de liberar su instinto. Como un suspiro colectivo fue escuchado. Naruto entonces fue agarrado por Anko quien lo beso apasionadamente, y luego de estar así por varios segundos, ella dijo "Ah, Naruto-kun. No sabes lo excitada que estoy en estos momentos. Tenemos que hacerlo ahora" al escuchar esto todos los hombres excepto Inari y Naruto tuvieron una hemorragia nasal. Sin duda todos ellos eran unos pervertidos.

Tsunami regaño a su padre por tal actitud, mientras él comenzó a disculparse por semejante actitud y se limpiaba la sangre que goteaba de su nariz con un trapo

Kakashi y ahora Menma maldecían la suerte del pelirrojo y ellos también se limpiaron las narices. Kakashi entonces se fijó en Naruto y dijo "Entiendo tu reacción Naruto, pero atacar a Shinobis de una misma aldea es algo que no está bien visto. No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso"

Naruto gruñó al escuchar esto, él se separó un poco de Anko y dijo "Pues yo te lo advertí, te dije que si estos idiotas decían cosas estúpidas lo pagarían. Y yo voy cumplir con mi amenaza si ese idiota insulta nuevamente a cualquiera de mis mujeres" todos se sonrojaron nuevamente al escuchar lo de 'Naruto y sus mujeres'. Pero nadie dijo más.

Justo en ese momento Sakura volvió al comedor y miro con miedo a Naruto. Ella se alejó lo más que pudo de Naruto deteniéndose en una de las esquinas del comedor. Menma comprendía la actitud de su compañera de equipo. Él no era estúpido, él pudo darse cuenta con lo que paso esta noche de que Naruto puede ser alguien muy peligroso, y que no dudaría en asesinarlo si seguía diciendo estupideces, así que él pensó que lo mejor sería tratar de evitar conversaciones con Naruto e ignorar sus comentarios burlones y sarcásticos.

Luego de unos minutos Tsunami trajo a la mesa un poco de Té, el cual Naruto y Anko gustosos los recibieron, al igual que todos los demás.

Sakura entonces se fijó donde se encontraba, y ella pudo ver un portaretrato en la pared y ella dijo "Uhm, ¿Por qué tienen una fotografía rota en la pared?" entonces ella giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Inari y dijo "Inari-kun no paraba de observarla durante la cena. Parece como si alguien hubiera quitado apropósito a esta persona de la foto."

Al escuchar eso todos en los que conocieron a ese hombre se tensaron. Fue Tsunami quien hablo "Fue mi marido"

Tazuna entonces continuo "El hombre que una vez fue llamado el héroe de esta ciudad" Inari al escuchar esto se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor.

Tsunami siguió a Inari y se detuvo en la puerta para decir "¡Otosan! ¡Te dije que no hablaras sobre el delante de Inari!" Ella entonces también salió de allí.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección en que salieron Inari y Tsunami. Mientras que Tazuna comenzó a temblar de tristeza.

Sakura entonces volvió a hablar "¿Qué le pasa a Inari-kun?"

"Hay una razón detrás de esto" dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Tazuna. Naruto ya sabía la razón de esto. Pero él decidió escuchar el relato de Tazuna.

Tazuna entonces empezó a contar la misma historia que Naruto había oído de Tsunami, solo que un poco más detallada.

Luego de concluir con su relato Naruto se levantó y dijo "Pues muy bien. Anko-chan creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, ¿qué dices si me acompañas?" Anko al escuchar esto rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Naruto hacia su habitación.

Los demás al ver a esos dos la habitación solo se sonrojaron, ya que sabían que era lo que harían ahora, pero no dijeron nada, ya que ellos también se dieron cuenta que era muy tarde, así que todos decidieron ir a dormir un poco.

De regreso con Naruto este ya había llegado a su habitación junto con Anko, quien rápidamente se había despojado de sus vestimentas. Naruto puso un sello de privacidad en la habitación y se preparó para lo que venía.

Pero justo en ese momento ellos escucharon que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. Anko gruñó y le dijo a Naruto que solo ignore a esa persona. Pero el solo sonrió y le dijo que aguarde un momento que ya volvía.

Cuando abrió la puerta, allí vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido, una Tsunami sonrosada vestida con un camisón estaba en la entrada de la habitación. Naruto entonces se dio cuenta que ella abrió la boca y hablo "¿Puedo pasar?" Naruto asintió y dio paso a Tsunami.

Anko quien vio a Tsunami sonrió descaradamente y dijo "Oh, parece ser que alguien quiere un poco más del grandioso pene de Naruto-kun, esa es la razón por la que estás aquí. ¿No es así?... Tsunami-chan"

Tsunami se sonrojo aún más por las palabras que eligió Anko para expresar lo que ella sentía en estos momentos. Pero ciertamente ella tenía razón. Así que Tsunami asintió con la cabeza y se sacó su camisón revelando un conjunto de ropa íntima bastante revelador.

Naruto quien ya había cerrado la puerta, se puso a lado de Tsunami y silbó "¡Vaya!, te ves endemoniadamente sexy en este conjunto. Pero ¿cómo fue que te preparaste tan rápido? Creí seguiste a tu hijo"

Tsunami al escuchar esto agachó su cabeza y dijo "Yo ya sabía a donde Inari quería ir, así que no lo moleste. Yo aproveché eso para poder prepararme, ya que sabía que ustedes harían esto esta noche, así que pensé que tal vez podría unírmeles"

Naruto miro hacia a Anko quien asintió rápidamente. Naruto entonces comenzó a besar el cuello de Tsunami y dijo "Hmm, has hecho algo muy malo Tsunami-chan, mira que hacer algo como eso solo para tener un poco de sexo"

Tsunami quien estaba gimiendo al sentir los besos de Naruto, ella dijo como pudo "eso no es verdad, yo solo quise…" pero ella fue interrumpida, ya que Anko la agarro y rápidamente la puso en cama junto a ella.

"¡Ya cállate y hagamos esto de una buena vez!" Dijo Anko mientras ayudaba a Tsunami a quitarse sus prendas restantes.

Naruto vio esto y dijo mentalmente _"Oye Zorro pervertido, espero que te estés muriendo de la envidia en estos momentos"_

Kurama al escuchar esto dijo **"¡Ja! ¡Como si yo pudiera envidiar a un patético humano!" **pero claramente era distinto y él sabía que Naruto pudo detectar las mentiras en sus palabras. Pero aun así él se sentía orgulloso. Todo lo que había enseñado a su contenedor estaba dando frutos.

Naruto rió entre dientes y dejo esa conversación allí. Él se dio cuenta de que sus chicas ya estaban esperando por él, así que él dijo "Creo que es hora de divertirnos" al decir esto, él salto a la cama y él fue recibido por Anko y Tsunami, quienes empezaron a besarle en todo el cuerpo.

Sin duda esta sería una de las mejores noches de Naruto.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Tantantan, kukuku, lamento si el deje con las ganas de saber que pasaría en el final, pero solo puedo decirles que ellos tuvieron sexo por horas. Kukuku**

**Bueno como vimos Naruto y Anko llegaron para salvar traseros. Haku tuvo que intervenir debido a que Sasuke y Menma eran mejores de lo que esperaban.**

**También nos vimos como Naruto pudo darse cuenta de la verdadera sexualidad de Haku. (Las feromonas que el libera es con la ayuda de Kurama, pero Naruto también tiene que hacer de su parte para poder liberarlas).**

**Kakashi estuvo mucho tiempo en la prisión de agua de Zabuza (mucho más que en el cannon), lo cual hizo que tenga un daño en sus pulmones y también le cueste pelear al final. Si lo hacía hubiera sido lo mismo que el cannon, pero Kakashi hubiera estado en coma si llegaba a hacer eso.**

**¡Así que fue Naruto quien hizo esto! Me pareció que la batalla fue justa. Zabuza era muy bueno. Pero Naruto es mejor en kenjutsu que él. Y ademas el pedio como un tonto por caer en los juegos mentales de Naruto.**

**Como pudimos ver parece ser que Menma siente algún tipo de conexión con Naruto, ya ustedes sabrán el porqué de eso**

**El Bunshin Daibakuha no es un jutsu del pergamino. Es un jutsu que aprendió en sus años como Root.**

**Zabuza tiene rota su **_**Kubikiribōcho, **_ **pero no se alarmen, él la tendrá reparada en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Lo de Kakashi hacia Anko no era amor, mas bien era una calentura. Mala suerte para el**

**Tambien quiero decir sobre la actitud de Anko. Ella puede ser sadica con los demas, pero con Naruto es diferente. Puedo decir con seguridad que ella esta enamorada de él, y es por eso que ella tiene esas reaccioes. Ej cuando lanzo el kunai a Sasuke y demas. **

**En el cannon nunca dieron una oportunidad para ver la actitud de Anko si esta llegaba a tener un novio. Yo no veo a Anko como un perra sadica, mas bien la veo como alguien que puede ser amorosa y divertida. Aunque a ella le gusta el sexo con Naruto, eso no se los puedo negar.**

**También lo de Tsunami y Naruto. No digan que fue muy forzado. Tsunami era una mujer que hace años no tenía sexo y ademas de eso las feromonas de Naruto son muy fuertes, lo cual hizo que ella caiga fácilmente. No crean que Naruto luego se va a deshacer de Tsunami. No señores y señoritas. Quiero decirles que en el futuro el país de las olas tendrá que ver mucho con la historia. **

**Luego está lo del país de las olas y Uzushiogakure. Decidí hacer esto porque Kishimoto jamás dio una puta dirección donde se encontraba esta antigua villa (creo yo, busque información y no encontré nada) Cuando Naruto regrese a Konoha y hable con Danzo para ir a ese lugar ¡será el momento en que el 3er miembro del equipo de Naruto aparecerá!**

**Luego está lo de Gatoh y Naruto, parece ser que esos dos tienen un pasado. En el siguiente cap estaremos viendo el desenlace de esto como también el desenlace del Arco del País de las olas.**

**Informo que en la votación la mayoría voto que NO, entonces Naruto no vivirá con Menma y Minato. Pero este último si le dirá a Naruto que es su hijo. Y ya tengo planeado lo que conllevara a todo eso. Hasta me pareció mejor que Naruto no le importe un carajo sobre esto.**

**Así que ahora pondré una nueva votación en mi perfil. El cual creo que estará abierta dos semanas. ¡Es sobre si quieren que Kushina se una al harem de Naruto! Pero esto solo será en shippuden.**

**Informo que la próxima semana creo que no voy a actualizar. Porque voy a tener el doble de exámenes en la Facu, ya que mi examen del día de hoy se pasó para el lunes. Maldita sea **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo extra largo.**

**Bueno eso es todo, ¡comenten y dejen sus opiniones! ¡Hasta la siguiente ocasión!**

_Lista de habilidades_

___Rakurai doroppu_ (Caida de los rayos): Una tecnica parecida al Hado 4: Byakurai. Solo que en lugar de ser un rayo son varios (depende del usuario de la tecnica) y en lugar de atravesar al oponente los rayos envuelven al enemigo electrocutandolo. No es una tecnica mortal, pero sirve para distraer al enemigo y lanzar otra tecnina mejor


	9. Capitulo 8

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando "_Malditos sean todos_"

Demonio hablando "**Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando _**"Esto sabe peor que mierda"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Nami no Kuni – 6 días después

Seis días pasaron desde aquella noche en la cual Naruto la paso con Anko y Tsunami. Nada interesante había pasado en esos 6 días, ademas de tener mucho sexo con Anko y Tsunami nada había pasado, pero no todas las noches fueron solamente sexo, como el día de ayer.

Naruto había decidido entrenar toda la noche ya que él no quería acostumbrarse a esa rutina. Él tenía otra, la cual era entrenar por las noches, aunque a él no le molestaba tomarse un día descanso para hacer 'otra cosas' por la noche. Pero él había dejado de entrenar durante casi una semana.

Por eso mismo él se encontraba en el bosque de Nami, él había estado entrenando desde muy temprano en ese lugar, y había quedado dormido por gastar mucho chakra, él había empezado a entrenar en el dominio de sus elementos. Creo centenares de clones, y los dividió en 5 grupos, para que cada grupo entrene con un elemento en específico. No creo ningún grupo para su elemento de gravedad, porque Naruto sabía que para estos momentos ya lo tenía dominado. Él sabía cuáles eran los pasos para dominar cada elemento, ya que él había leído en el Pergamino, y los había aprendido de memoria.

Mientras tanto él había estado buscando una forma de mejorar su Taijutsu, debido a que ya no era tan pequeño como antes le era muy difícil hacer algunos movimientos que antes le salía con mayor facilidad. También estaba él había intentado reproducir la técnica que Raiga había utilizado contra él. Antes de venir a Nami no Kuni él se había enterado que el nombre de esa técnica era _Raigeki no Yoroi (Ataque de Armadura de Rayo)_, él aún no había podido lograrla, y pensó que tal vez era porque aún no dominaba su elemento rayo o porque aún no había pasado mucho tiempo con las _Kibas_.

El siguió entrenando con su Taijutsu durante varias horas, tratando de encontrar una forma que él pueda usar ahora y en un futuro, ya que él sabía que seguiría creciendo bastante. Pero Naruto había olvidado algo de suma importancia y eso fue recordarle a sus clones que no se disipen todos de una vez.

Cuando Naruto había decidido tomar un descanso y dormir un poco el sintió que todos sus clones se disiparon a la vez, como también sintió un terrible dolor de jaqueca, lo cual hizo que quede inconsciente en el acto.

Naruto entonces despertó en su paisaje mental y pudo ver a un Kurama sonriéndole. Él suspiro y dijo "No hace falta que me lo digas. Me olvide de ese pequeño detalle. No creí que mis clones fueran tan estúpidos para disiparse todos de una vez. Pero no me importa. Estaba a punto de ponerme a dormir. Y veo que esos idiotas progresaron bastante. En especial el grupo en Fuuton. Ya lograron cortar las hojas. No creí que lo hicieran tan rápido."

Kurama rió entre dientes, pero dijo nada. Naruto miró su paisaje mental y se dio cuenta que Kurama hecho varias modificaciones nuevamente. Ahora, demás de ser un lugar de descanso, habían grandes praderas, al igual que varios zorros de tamaño normal corriendo en los alrededores, a él no le importo esto. Él había dado la libertad a Kurama para modificar su paisaje como a él le guste, ya que era él quien vivía allí, no Naruto, entonces él cortó la conexión y se dispuso a dormir.

7 horas más tarde

Una chica con un kimono de color rosa se encontraba en estos momentos recolectando algunas hierbas del bosque. Esta chica era Haku, ella había salido del escondite que se encontraba, para buscar algunas medicinas para Zabuza quien estaba casi curado de sus quemaduras. Ella continuo recolectando más hierbas hasta que vio que la zona donde se ella encontraba, habian varios árboles rotos, como también varias grietas en el suelo. Ella vio un poco más hacia el frente y pudo ver a Naruto tirado en el suelo. Esto provoco que su corazón bombee con más rapidez, como también una sensación de preocupación al ver a Naruto así.

Ella rápidamente corrió hacia ese lugar para ver si él se encontraba bien pero cuando ella estuvo justo enfrente de Naruto recordó como él derroto a Zabuza con tanta facilidad. Ella tenía que matarlo, no podía defraudar al hombre que la acogió. Ella entonces se agacho y acercó su mano al cuello de Naruto quien aún no había despertado.

Haku no quería hacer esto, ella no sabía el porqué. ¿Acaso ella se había enamorado de este chico con solo verlo en una sola ocasión? Esto fue lo que ella se preguntó todos estos días. Y aun no podía encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pero justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de agarrarle del cuello, ella perdió la voluntad y dio una palmada en el hombro a Naruto para luego agitarlo y decir "Vas a pillar un resfriado si duermes aquí"

Naruto entonces abrió los ojos, se levantó un poco y dijo "Hmm. Me estaba preguntando cuando nos volveríamos a ver. Dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Zabuza?" Haku al escuchar esto se alarmo bastante. Ella no había traído nada con ella para poder pelear contra Naruto y ella sabía que si él quería asesinarla no tendría dificultades, así que ella sonrió un poco y dijo "¿Quién es Zabuza? Yo no conozco a ese hombre."

Naruto rodo los ojos al escuchar esto y dijo "Vamos, no tienes necesidad de mentirme, y no te alarmes, yo jamás atacaría una muchacha tan bonita como tú. Sé que intentaste hacer algo hace unos momentos pero confiaba en que no harías nada."

Haku al escuchar eso se sonrojo, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y dijo "Naruto-san, tu y yo somos enemigos, así que no tendríamos que estar hablando en estos momentos. Zabuza-sama está a punto de recuperarse de las heridas que tú le has causado, y luego de eso terminaremos con lo que hemos empezado"

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y dijo "¡Vaya! Tu sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé cuál es el tuyo…" "Haku" respondió ella. Naruto volvió a sonreír y dijo "Hmm, sin duda un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa" Haku al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Naruto entonces continuo "Haku-chan, tu y yo no debemos ser enemigos. En lugar de estar peleando, deberíamos de dejar de hacerlo. Dime Haku-chan ¿Por qué alguien como tu esta con un bastardo como Zabuza?"

Haku al escuchar que Naruto llamo de esa forma a Zabuza quiso reprenderlo, pero ella no pudo, ya que ella nuevamente empezó a sentir lo mismo que hace unos días. Ella con dificultad respondió "Na-Naruto-san… D-Debo retirarme, n-nos volveremos a v-ver pronto". Entonces ella se levantó del suelo, pero antes de que pudiera caminar Naruto la agarro de las manos y dijo "Vamos Haku-chan, quédate un tiempo más, solo quiero conocerte un poco más."

Haku se mordió los labios para ocultar un gemido cuando sintió que Naruto la toco. Ella pudo jurar que cuando él hizo eso, ella pudo sentir una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, la cual hizo que ella se caliente aún más. Haku negó con la cabeza y contestó "L-lo s-siento Naruto-kun, pero es que en verdad no puedo quedarme m-más tiempo, d-debo regresar con Zabuza-sama" ella entonces volvió a morderse los labios cuando sintió que Naruto empezó a acariciar sus manos.

Naruto la guio nuevamente al suelo y dijo "¡Vamos Haku-chan!… No creo que sea tan importante ir con él en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no platicamos unos minutos? Así podemos conocernos más. Tal vez hasta podríamos tener algo en común"

Haku no sabía le estaba pasando. Ella solo quería saltar encima de él y hacer todo lo que él le diga. Pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para resistir a sus impulsos. Ella entonces asintió con la cabeza y dijo "E-está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y dejo de atacarla con sus feromonas. Él entonces dijo "Bueno ya sé cuál es tu nombre, y tu también sabes el mío. Así que porque no me dices ¿Cómo terminaste en las garras de Zabuza?"

Haku quien aún estaba un poco caliente respondió "No sé si debería hablar de esto pero…" entonces ella conto a Naruto sobre cómo fue su infancia. De cómo su padre asesino a su madre. De cómo ella se volvió en una huérfana callejera y como Zabuza la acogió. Ella no sabía porque dijo todo eso a Naruto, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Naruto escuchó atentamente a todas sus palabras y dijo honestamente "Hmm, sin duda tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. Haku-chan, ¿porque no te regresas a la aldea conmigo? Allí tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar… y a solas" él dijo liberando sus feromonas, pero esta vez mas que antes, él se acercó un poco a Haku y empezó a acariciar su mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

Haku esta vez no pudo evitar gemir lo cual hizo que se ella se sonroje furiosamente. Ella desvió la mirada un poco y dijo "Na-Naruto-kun. N-no p-puedo yo soy un hombre"

Naruto al escuchar esto dejo de tocar a Haku al instante y se la quedó mirando fijamente con una cara bastante seria pero al final no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reír "Jajaja, Haku-chan… ¡vamos! Dime algo más ingenioso que eso, jajaja" él dijo limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo, entonces continuo "Pero bueno Haku-chan, yo te doy la oportunidad de que vengas conmigo, si tú sigues con Zabuza lo único que obtendrás es una vida miserable. Ven conmigo a la aldea. Yo te prometo que la pasaras muy bien allí"

Haku suspiro con decepción cuando Naruto dejo de tocarla, se sentía tan bien, que lo único que ella quería era que él la siga tocando. Pero entonces recordó sus palabras y dijo "Pero no puedo, Zabuza-sama…" pero antes de que ella pudiera decir más, Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios y dijo "Haku-chan, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Lo único que ese bastardo está haciendo es usarte. Y una vez que él vea que ya no le sirves, se deshará de ti sin dudarlo. Yo también pase por algo parecido. La diferencia es que yo no me deje usar. Por eso te estoy diciendo que tú y yo somos muy parecidos."

Haku se dio cuenta que ella estaba perdiendo su resistencia. Tenía que salir de este lugar o terminaría aceptando la propuesta de Naruto. Entonces ella se volvió a levantar sin decir nada y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Pero nuevamente ella sintió que Naruto la agarro de la mano y le dio la vuelta "Naruto-kun no pue-" pero justo en ese instante ella sintió los labios de Naruto contra las de ella.

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero al sentir los labios de Naruto no pudo evitar devolver el beso. Ella se sentía en el cielo, jamás pensó que ella estuviera besando a alguien, y mucho menos con alguien que hace unos días era su enemigo. ¿Acaso ella podría tener una vida normal al igual que los demás Shinobis? Sin tener que cuidarse de los cazadores ninja.

Haku se dio cuenta que perdió la poca resistencia que le quedaba, ella ya lo sabía, se había enamorado de Naruto y con tan solo verlo y hablar un poco con él. Había leído sobre eso en algunas novelas, pero ella no sabía que algo así le pasaría a ella, ¿quién lo diría?

Ella entonces sintió la lengua de Naruto dentro de su boca jugando con su lengua, ella tímidamente también hizo lo mismo. Luego de unos minutos ellos se separaron. Haku con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Naruto con una mirada por demás sensual en su rostro.

Haku entonces agacho la cabeza y dijo "¿Porque yo? ¿Porque quieres que regrese contigo a tu aldea Naruto-kun? Nos conocemos muy poco y tú quieres que regrese contigo. Dime ¿por qué quieres eso?"

Naruto se acercó a ella y la volvió a sentar en el suelo, el entonces respondió con sinceridad "Es porque odio ver a la gente ser usada, y más aún por patéticos intereses. Yo sé sobre Zabuza y su fallido intento golpe de estado. Y yo sé que él quiere volver a hacer lo mismo. Pero lo único que él conseguirá es ser asesinado junto con todos lo que quieran a ayudarlo, él no tiene el poder, ni la inteligencia para llevar al cabo algo de tal magnitud, él cree que podrá ir a Kiri y hacer lo que quiera con tan solo desearlo. Tu Haku-chan no tienes por qué desperdiciar tu vida en algo que fallara sin importa que. Ven conmigo Haku-chan, yo te prometo que tu vida no será igual a la que tienes ahora. Tú ya pagaste tu deuda con Zabuza, es hora de que tu mandes en tu propia vida. Ademas de todo eres bella, inteligente y una gran Kunoichi, yo no puedo permitir que alguien como tu desperdicie su vida de esa manera."

Haku al escuchar esto sintió su corazón calentarse. Podía ver el sentido en las palabras de Naruto, él tenía razón. Ella ya había pagado a Zabuza su deuda hace bastante tiempo, aquí tenía una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad la cual ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Naruto mientras decía "Acepto Naruto-kun, volveré a tu aldea contigo. Ya no quiero seguir escapando de los cazadores. Por favor prométeme que no me dejaras."

Naruto empezó a acariciar el cabello de Haku y respondió "Es una promesa, y yo cumplo mis promesas. Lo único que quiero es que tú regreses con Zabuza y hagas que nada de esto paso. Tu solo sigue haciendo lo que dice Zabuza. Kakashi ya está por recuperarse. Y él se encargara de Zabuza. Él no es rival para alguien como Kakashi, y una vez que Zabuza esté muerto, tú podrás venir conmigo. No te preocupes, nada malo te pasara. Eso va por mi cuenta."

Haku asintió con la cabeza y decidió dar un pequeño beso a Naruto quien sonrió al ver eso. Ella entonces dijo "¿Y qué haremos una vez que lleguemos en tu aldea? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y dijo "¿Mis planes? Bueno…"

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tazuna

"Aquí tienes" dijo Tsunami mientras daba un plato de comida a Sakura quien agradeció a Tsunami. Tazuna entonces hablo "Naruto no volvió anoche, ¿no?" Tsunami y Anko al escuchar esto suspiraron con decepción ya que no tuvieron nada por la noche.

Luego Anko dijo "No… él dijo que quería entrenar un poco, que no quería acostumbrarse a tener sexo todas las noches y que debía volver a su rutina" ella dijo mientras metía un poco de comida en su boca.

Al escuchar las palabras tan sinceras de Anko todos en la habitación no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Entonces fue Tsunami quien hablo "Me pregunto si estará bien… las noches de nuestro país son muy frías"

Kakashi, quien se había imaginado a Naruto junto con Anko y Tsunami al mismo tiempo, tuvo una hemorragia nasal, pero ahora ya se lo estaba limpiando y contestó "No hay porque preocuparse, Naruto es un excelente ninja. Ademas un resfriando creo que sería imposible para él" Tsunami ya estaba al tanto de la condición Jinchūriki de Naruto solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Fue Sasuke quien hablo a continuacion "Hmpf, yo no sé nada de eso. Quizás ese Demonio esté muerto." Todos en la habitación miraron a Sasuke como si fuera un estúpido. Hace tan solo unos días Naruto casi lo mata y seguía con esa actitud, parecía ser que algunos nunca entendían. Hasta Sakura ya se había dado cuenta que Naruto era alguien de temer.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento para salir del comedor. Sakura quien vio esto dijo "¿Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke no se dio la vuelta y contesto "Voy a dar una vuelta" y salió de la habitación. Sakura estuvo por decirle que estaban por comer pero ella se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya había comido todo.

Menma también se levantó y dijo "Kakashi-nii, iré a terminar el entrenamiento. Casi puedo lograr el entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que esta noche ya lo tendré listo" Kakashi asintió al escuchar las palabras de su 'hermanito'. Menma también salió de la habitación.

Luego de varios minutos la casa quedo vacía. Kakashi fue a supervisar el entrenamiento de sus estudiantes. Sakura fue a proteger a Tazuna en el puente, ya que ella ya sabía cómo caminar en los árboles, luego de todo ese loco entrenamiento con Anko, y Anko fue a buscar a Naruto tal vez si tenía suerte lo encontraba y podría recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer.

Tsunami se quedó en la casa a hacer los quehaceres e Inari solo pudo pensar en Naruto.

En un lugar desconocido- Guarida de Zabuza – 2 horas después

Haku había regresado a la guarida hace unas horas. Había dado las medicinas a Zabuza quien ya parecía completamente recuperado. Ella solo podía pensar en Naruto y se sentía muy feliz que él le diera una oportunidad como esa. Ella escucho sobre los planes de Naruto, y ella decidió ayudarlo. Sus planes eran mejores que los de Zabuza, y ella sabía que algún día Naruto seria alguien muy poderoso y temido en las naciones elementales.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Zabuza reventó una manzana con sus manos, y ella viendo esto dijo "Gran parte de tu fuerza ya ha vuelto."

Zabuza escuchó esto reviso su brazo y dijo "De acuerdo. Ya es casi la hora, Haku". Haku respondió con un "Hai" mientras pensaba "_Si Zabuza-sama. Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero es hora de que yo decida por mi vida. Lo lamento pero dentro de poco tendrás que morir. Lo siento…"_

6:00 pm en algún lugar de Nami no Kuni

Unos empapados y cansados Menma y Sasuke tenían sonrisas de triunfo en sus rostros ya que ambos habían completado con éxito el entrenamiento que Kakashi les había dado. Y hablando de Kakashi, él ya había vuelto a la casa de Tazuna hace varias horas porque se había aburrido de observarlos.

Entonces Sasuke sin abrir los ojos y con la misma sonrisa de antes dijo "Es hora de volver" Menma sonrió aún más y contesto "¡Claro!"

De vuelta en la casa de Tazuna

En este momento la casa se encontraba llena, excepto por Menma y Sasuke, quienes aún no habían llegado. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto dijo "Aun no llegan. Sasuke-kun Ni Menma-kun." entonces Tsunami empezó a servir la comida a cada uno, y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Menma y Sasuke entraron al comedor, ambos se veían bastantes cansados. Tazuna fue quien hablo ahora "¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Realmente se ven cansados y empapados"

Menma sonrió un poco un respondió "Ambos hemos logrado mantenernos en el agua" Kakashi escucho esto y dijo "Muy bien… Naruto, Sasuke… Ambos protegerán a Tazuna-san la próxima vez" cuando ellos escucharon esto ambos sonrieron y luego asintieron con la cabeza mientras se sentaban en la mesa para comer algo.

Naruto vio todo esto y poco le importo. Su misión era la de ser refuerzos, no la de proteger a Tazuna, aunque lo haría ya que no quería que Tsunami sufra por su muerte. Así que él se dispuso a comer tranquilamente. Lanzando nuevamente cumplidos a Tsunami por la excelente cena.

Después de unos minutos todos ya habían terminado de cenar y Tazuna hablo nuevamente "El puente está casi terminado. Gracias a ustedes" Tsunami quien estaba recogiendo los platos con la ayuda de algunos clones de Naruto dijo "Pero no te exijas tanto."

Tazuna escucho esto, pero no le presto mucha atención, él sabía que su hija se preocupaba mucho por él, cosa que agradecía, pero él hacía todo esto por el bien de su aldea. El entonces se acomodó en su lugar y miro con seriedad a todos "Quería preguntarles esto antes, pero… ¿Por qué están aquí todavía cuando les he mentido acerca de la misión?"

Kakashi al escuchar esto se cruzó de brazos y dijo "No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes lo que es lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes. No hay soldados débiles dirigidos por un valiente comandante." Tazuna se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi quien dijo al final "Esas son las enseñanzas del Hokage"

Inari al escuchar esto soltó un bufido y miro a Menma quien parecía descansar, luego miro a Naruto quien parecía estar hablando sobre algo interesante con Anko ya que ella estaba sonriendo y asintiendo a todas sus palabras.

En ese instante él recordó aquel día en que su padre salvo a el pueblo, como también el día en que fue ejecutado públicamente, así como las palabras que su padre le dijo hace años _"Protege lo que sea importante para ti con ambos brazos"_ El entonces empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas y dijo "¿Por qué?" esto atrajo la atención de todos, ellos miraron a Inari quien tenía la cabeza agachada.

Inari entonces golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, se levantó y grito "¿Por qué se están esforzando tanto? ¡No pueden derrotar a los hombres de Gatoh incluso si entrenas! No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ni que digas esas palabras tan heroicas… ¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, todos menos Naruto quien rio entre dientes.

Inari se dio cuenta de esto y le grito "¡¿Que es tan gracioso?! ¡Cállate! ¡Me cabrea verte así! ¡No sabes nada acerca de este país, y eres un entrometido! ¡Soy diferente de ti! ¡Tú eres alguien que no conoce el verdadero dolor y lo único que hace es tomarse la vida tranquilamente todo el tiempo!"

Naruto volvió a reír y dijo "Jejeje, mocoso, si tú hubieras tenido la vida que yo tuve hubieras muerto hace bastante tiempo. ¿Pero y qué? La vida que yo tuve solo hizo que me haga fuerte. Tú dijiste que la gente débil pierde contra la fuerte. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Pero una persona débil puede hacerse fuerte. Como yo lo hice. Pero si lo único que haces es llorar nunca lograras nada en esta vida, y al final lo único que harás es lamentarte cada vez más. Deja de llorar y has algo mocoso, tú tienes la suerte de tener una madre y un abuelo que se preocupan por ti. Cuando hay personas en otros lugares que ni siquiera tienen eso y luchan para sobrevivir cada día. Tu actitud me da asco, y si no te he asesinado desde el momento en que empezaste a gritar es solo porque eres el hijo de Tsunami-chan y yo nunca haría que ella se sienta triste." Inari se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras lo cual hizo que se calle pero aún seguía llorando.

Naruto entonces se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Cambio de planes Anko-chan, iré a descansar un poco más temprano, pospondremos lo que haríamos hoy para otro día. Hasta mañana Anko-chan, Tsunami-chan, Viejo, Idiotas, Pervertido y Llorón." Anko al escuchar esto hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que las palabras de ese mocoso no le afectaron, pero ella sabía que a Naruto le molestaba recordar su infancia. No porque fue mala. Si no porque en ese tiempo era alguien débil y patético. Mientras que los demás a los que Naruto puso un apodo se ofendieron un poco pero no dijeron nada.

Entonces Inari también salió de la habitación para ir a contemplar el mar, Kakashi lo vio y decidió seguirlo más tarde. Luego de unos minutos Kakashi se levantó de su asiento fue a donde Inari estaba, y cuando estuvo allí dijo "¿Puedo?" el no espero respuesta y se sentó al lado de Inari "Naruto puede ser a veces alguien que dice las cosas como son y no se anda con rodeos. Según tengo entendido es alguien que se enoja con facilidad. Oímos sobre tu padre de Tazuna-san. Naruto se parece a ti ya que él no tuvo padre cuando era pequeño. Ni siquiera conoció a ninguno de sus padres. Aun no se sabe quiénes son sus padres. Y antes no ha tenido amigos, ya que en nuestra aldea la mayoría de las personas lo odian y lo desprecian. Todo por un incidente que ocurrió hace 13 años en nuestra aldea. Todos culpan a Naruto, pero él era solo un bebe cuando eso. Pero bueno, las personas son así…"

Inari al escuchar esto se sorprendió y presto más atención a las palabras de Kakashi quien continuo hablando "Yo no vi mucho de su infancia, pero sé que fue terrible. Hasta desapareció algunos años de nuestra aldea y todo con el motivo de hacerse más fuerte y cuando volvió ya no dejo que nadie trate de hacerle algo, ya que antes las personas de mi aldea se encargaban de golpearlo casi todos los días."

Inari al escuchar esto se sorprendió aún más, ¿Él se hizo fuerte para que nadie más le haga daño? ¿Eso era posible? Pero el entonces dijo "Pero, ¿por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué nadie lo protegió? Yo creí que en las aldeas ninja los ninjas de esa aldea protegían a las personas de ese lugar"

"Pues… la mayoría de la población ninja también veía a Naruto como un estorbo, y poco les importaba si algo le pasaba. Yo me incluyo entre las personas que no les importaba lo que le pase. Pero no fue porque lo odiara. Si no porque tenía otras obligaciones y yo no podía ocuparme de él. Lo único que sé es que él es alguien bastante fuerte, hasta podría decir que está casi a mi nivel. Yo no sé cómo eso es posible, pero para que veas, que si una persona se cansa de ser tratado igual que siempre, y decide hacer algo al respecto para cambiar eso, entonces podrá lograrlo. Piensa en eso Inari, si tú quieres cambiar las cosas entonces debes hacerlo por ti mismo, y no esperar a que los demás lo hagan por ti." Entonces Kakashi se levantó de ahí y se despidió de Inari para ir a dormir un poco. Mañana todos irían al puente para proteger a Tazuna así que tendría que estar con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto Inari se quedó en ese lugar pensando en las palabras de Kakashi, y especialmente en Naruto.

Al día siguiente

"Kakashi-san, ¿te sientes bien ahora?" preguntó Tsunami. Kakashi sonrió y contesto "Si, más o menos" entonces Anko dijo "Oye Tsunami-chan, cuida bien a Naruto-kun, no lo desperté porque sé que él no querría ir a proteger a este vejete pervertido. Así que asegúrate de tratarlo muy bien… Tu sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo lo último moviendo sus cejas. Tsunami se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza, luego Tazuna se despidió de ella y todos se dirigieron al puente.

En algún lugar

"¿Qué estás haciendo? No te contrate por caridad" dijo Gatoh por medio de un teléfono, entonces continuo "Hey, Zabuza ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Hey!" Zabuza quien estaba escuchando hablar a Gatoh por medio de un transmisor, asi que él término rompiéndolo con sus pies y dijo "Vamos, Haku." Haku quien estaba con Zabuza en un bote dijo "Hai Zabuza-sama" entonces ambos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver el puente, como también escucharon el ruido de hombres trabajando.

De vuelta en la casa de Tazuna

Naruto en ese preciso instante se levantó. Él presumió que todos fueron a el puente, ya que él no podía sentir la presencia de nadie en la casa, excepto por la Tsunami y la de Inari. Él se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, luego bajó las escaleras y fue donde Tsunami se encontraba, al llegar él pudo ver que ella estaba lavando unos platos. Él se acercó sigilosamente, se puso detrás de ella, para luego agarrarla de la cintura y darle la vuelta, para darle finalmente un beso en los labios.

Tsunami al sentir el beso dejo caer el plato al piso y devolvió el beso mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. Después de varios segundos se separaron y Tsunami dijo "Siéntate Naruto-kun, te traeré el desayuno, de segura que tienes hambre."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor. El entonces dijo "Entonces… ¿todos fueron al puente? Hasta Anko-chan?" preguntó Naruto. Tsunami asintió mientras preparaba el desayuno de Naruto y dijo "Si, salieron hace como una hora, Anko-san dijo que no quería levantarte porque creía que te aburrirías en ir a proteger a mi padre" ella entonces se dio la vuelta y dio un plato de comida y un poco de Té a Naruto quien lo recibió gustoso y empezó a comerlo.

El entonces dijo "Ella me conoce muy bien, pero bueno. Eso quiere decir que tú y yo estamos a solas, lo cual significa…" él dijo. Tsunami al escuchar eso se emocionó y estuvo a punto de prepararse, pero repentinamente la puerta de su casa fue cortada en varias partes. Naruto y Tsunami pudieron ver a dos sujetos en la entrada, cada uno con una Katana.

Ellos ingresaron a la casa y uno de ellos quien tenía un gorro dijo "Entonces tú eres la hija de Tazuna… Lo siento, pero tienes que venir con nosotros."

Naruto entonces se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Hmm, pues que mal que eso no sea posible".

Los dos hombre miraron a Naruto y empezaron a reír "Jajaja, ¿y qué es lo que harás mocoso? ¿Que no ves?" dijo el otro mientras movía su Katana.

Naruto solo sonrió y dijo "Ah, pues no lo sé… tal vez deba matarlos a ambos. Yo estaba teniendo una conversación bastante agradable con Tsunami-chan y ustedes se atrevieron a interrumpirnos, creo que debo matarlos"

Justo en ese instante Inari apareció allí y vio a esos dos sujetos, y decir que estaba asustado era poco, estaba horrorizado. El dedujo en un instante que eran hombres de Gatoh, entonces grito "¡Kaa-chan!"

Tsunami lo vio y grito "Inari, ¡vete de aquí!" Entonces los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Inari, mientras que el que no tenía camisa dijo "¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?" entonces presto atención al de la gorra y dijo "¿Debemos llevárnoslo también?"

"Solo necesitamos un rehén" respondió el otro

Inari se asustó más al escuchar esto, pero luego escucho otra voz que lo hizo suspirar de alivio "¡Oigan! ¡Idiotas! Aún estoy aquí por si no lo recuerdan, y creo haberles dicho que los asesinaría" ambos se dieron la vuelta, y el más grande de ellos levanto su Katana y dijo "¡Cállate mocoso! Esto no es conti-" pero no pudo terminar su palabra ya que Naruto se movió a toda velocidad, y le dio una gran patada en el estómago, lanzándolo a una gran velocidad fuera de la casa, atreves del agujero que él había causado, estrellándose duramente contra un poste.

Su amigo quien vio esto grito en shock "¡Waraji!" el rápidamente corrió allí y se puso a su lado. Lo que vio lo asusto. Su amigo había muerto, y con una sola patada. Él se dio la vuelta para tratar de huir pero sintió una mano en su hombro junto con una voz "¿Adónde vas? Creí haber dicho que te mataría. No me digas que quieres perder la gran oportunidad de morir."

Zōri vio a Naruto y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, ya que pudo sentir el instinto asesino de Naruto quien tenía una mirada en blanco.

Un poco más atrás Inari veía todo esto con emoción al igual que Tsunami quien se calentó bastante al ver a Naruto pelear por primera vez

Zōri se vio contra la espada y la pared, e hizo lo único que pudo hacer en una situación como esta. Rápidamente se inclinó ante Naruto y dijo "¡Por favor perdóname! Yo solo estoy siguiendo órdenes de Gatoh" Naruto al escuchar esto se detuvo y miro seriamente a Zōri y decía "Gatoh eh? Quiero que me digas donde esta ese enano. Si lo que me dices es de utilidad puede que perdone tu vida"

Zōri al escuchar esto rápidamente dijo "¡Esta bien! Gatoh irá hoy al puente, junto con sus hombres para asesinar a Tazuna junto con Zabuza y los ninjas de Konoha, ¡eso es todo lo que se! ¡Por favor perdóname la vida!"

Naruto al escuchar esto se puso serio "_Con que hoy es el día eh?"_ pensó y luego dijo "Esta bien la información fue muy útil… puedes irte" Zōri sonrió al escuchar eso mientras pensaba _"Mocoso estúpido, ni creas que te perdonare esto"_ pero lo siguiente que escucho de Naruto lo puso pálido "Pero no con vida" entonces Naruto agarro del cuello a Zōri y lo levanto mientras susurraba algunas palabras "_Fuuton: Shinkū kūki (Estilo de viento: Vacío de aire)" _entonces el dio un suave golpe en el estómago de Zōri, dejándolo caer la piso.

Zōri se levantó rápidamente y preguntó "¿Q-qué es lo que me has hecho?" Naruto tenía su mano extendida, sonrió y dijo "¿Quieres saberlo?" entonces él comenzó a cerrar lentamente su mano.

En ese instante Zōri pudo sentir el aire en sus pulmones comenzó a desaparecer. Y por más que intentaba no podía tomar nada de aire. El cómo pudo dijo "Por favor… Perdóname" Naruto volvió a sonreír y dijo "¿Después de lo que has hecho? ¿Después de amenazar a mi mujer?... no lo creo" entonces él cerró completamente su puño, causando que Zōri se tumbe al piso agarrándose del cuello por la falta de aire, como también empezar a retorcerse. En unos segundos su cara se puso de un color azul y sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Lo que indicaba que había muerto.

Después de unos segundos Tsunami corrió hacia Naruto y le dio un gran abrazo mientras decía "¡Naruto-kun! ¡Muchas gracias! No sé qué hubiera pasado si no estuvieras aquí"

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Pues si no hubiera estado aqui, de todas formas te hubiera encontrado, y hubiera asesinado a esos dos bastardos, pero de una forma mucho peor." Tsunami sonrió al escuchar esto y estuvo a punto de besar a Naruto cuando ambos escucharon algo que los dejo en Shock

"¡Tou-san!" dijo Inari mientras corría hacia Naruto y le daba un gran abrazo. Naruto quien tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro dijo "¿Que acabas de decir?" Inari sonrió enormemente y dijo "¡Pues tu eres mi Tou-san, si tú eres el novio de mi Kaa-chan quiere decir que tú eres mi nuevo Tou-san!"

Naruto seguía con la misma expresión dijo "Oye… ayer me dijiste que no me soportabas, ¿por qué el repentino cambio?" Inari volvió a sonreír y dijo "Pues tuve una charla con Kakashi-san y me hizo ver que tú tenías razón. Es por eso que ahora te acepto como mi Tou-san."

Tsunami veía todo esto con diversión, Naruto suspiró con frustración y dijo "Esta bien, sobre eso hablaremos más tarde, pero no me llames de esa forma, es molesto. Llámame Naruto-san o algo por el estilo. ¿Pero Tou-san? ¿Enserio?" Inari solo rio al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada más, él estaba muy feliz, él ya no tenía necesidad de llorar.

Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta, miró a Tsunami y dijo "Muy bien, dejare algunos clones con ustedes por si se presentan más inconvenientes. Yo iré con Anko-chan, tal vez necesite ayuda. Ademas, cuando vuelva traeré a alguien más conmigo. Nos vemos dentro de algunas horas Tsunami-chan" entonces él desapareció de ese lugar en un Shunshin de Fuego, dejando a Tsunami e Inari sorprendidos al ver algo como eso.

Inari entonces corrió hacia una dirección, Tsunami vio esto y grito "¡Inari!, ¿dónde vas?" Inari sonrió y contesto "¡Es hora de que las personas de este pueblo se hagan fuertes! ¡Iré a ayudar a Tou-san y a sus amigos con la ayuda de todos nosotros!"

Tsunami al escuchar eso se sintió feliz. Al fin su hijo volvió a la normalidad y solo pudo agradecérselo a Naruto.

En el puente- Minutos antes

Kakashi y los demás habían llegado al puente, solo para ver una desagradable escena. Todos los trabajadores de ese lugar se encontraban muertos. Al instante Kakashi supo de quien se trataba. Entonces una neblina empezó a formarse alrededor y todos se allí se pusieron en guardia a la espera del enemigo.

Kakashi hablo entonces "Parece ser que al fin volverá a hacer aparición" luego de decir eso Sakura habló "Esta es la técnica de la ocultación en la niebla, ¿verdad?"

Entonces todos ellos escucharon una voz "Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi. Y sigues cargando a esos niños. Pero dime… ¿dónde está el chico de pelo rojo? Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos."

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir nada Anko habló "Jejeje, parece ser que eres un tonto y no aprendes por las buenas. Naruto-kun no está aquí en estos momentos. Él está en otro lugar teniendo un poco de diversión"

Zabuza al escuchar esto gruñó "Maldita sea!, pero no importa, Primero los asesinare y luego me encargare del mocoso" entonces varios clones de Zabuza aparecieron alrededor de ellos.

Menma y Sasuke al ver esto sonrieron. Kakashi se dio cuenta y dijo "Vayan a por ellos chicos" en ese instante los clones de Zabuza se lanzaron al ataque. Pero rápidamente Menma y Sasuke se encargaron de ellos.

Entonces Zabuza y Haku aparecieron allí, mientras Zabuza decía "Oh. Parece ser que han progresado. Esos clones era mucho mejores que los de la última ocasión. Haku ya sabes que hacer" Haku solo asintió y se puso en posición de batalla.

Menma y Sasuke se miraron y en ese instante ambos gritaron "Yan-Ken-Po!" los demás al ver esto no pudieron evitar que una gota de sudor se forme detrás de su nuca. Entonces ellos escucharon a Menma suspirar y a Sasuke decir un "Hmpf" en aceptación.

Haku entonces se percató que Sasuke dio un paso al frente y dijo "No creas que yo te perdonare como lo hizo aquel Demonio en esa ocasión, yo no tengo problemas en matarte."

Haku no dijo nada, pero detrás de su máscara entrecerró los ojos. Ella pondría en su lugar a este mocoso. No se retendría, entonces ella comenzó a dar varias vueltas alrededor de ella, formando un torbellino con ella. Girando, ella se acercó a Sasuke quien la vio venir y se puso en una posición de defensa, y cuando ella estuvo frente a él. Sasuke bloqueó el Senbon de Haku con su Kunai.

A lo lejos Zabuza vio esto y pensó _"Oh, ha sido capaz de bloquearle a esa velocidad"_ entonces vio algo que lo hizo sonreír.

Haku quien estaba tratando de empujar más su Senbon se dio cuenta de que no era posible, entonces con su otra mano empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos. Lo cual hizo que todos se sorprendan de que algo así era posible. Haku al terminar los sellos dijo _"Sensatsu Suishō (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)"_ ella golpeo el piso que estaba cubierto de agua y en un instante varias Senbon se formaron en el aire y luego se dirigieron hacia ellos. Haku entonces salto para evitar el ataque.

Al estar un poco más lejos Haku se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había desaparecido. Ella se dio la vuelta y pudo sentir que Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lo cual hizo que ella regrese hacia donde se encontraba un sorprendido Zabuza.

"Parece ser que soy más rápido" dijo Sasuke. Kakashi escucho esto y dijo "No puedes burlarte de nuestro equipo solo porque tengamos niños. Sasuke es el novato número uno de la aldea de Konoha, Sakura es la más inteligente de la aldea y Menma es el hijo de uno de los más grandes shinobis de las naciones elementales y futuro Hokage de nuestra aldea" esto levanto la moral del equipo de Kakashi, quienes parecían listos para todo.

Zabuza entonces rio y dijo "Haku yo te dejo el resto a ti, yo me encargare de Kakashi hasta que llegue el otro mocoso" Haku asintió y entonces ella vio a Zabuza lanzarse al ataque.

Kakashi entonces gritó "Sakura! Protege a Tazuna! Menma tu ve a ayudar a Sasuke. No sabemos lo que ella puede hacer, así que lo mejor es que vayas y lo ayudes. Y tu Anko..." pero no pudo decir nada ya que Anko hablo "Oye, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarlos si están en problemas, y yo no veo que lo estén. Así que lucha con ese tonto mientras yo veo todo esto." Kakashi suspiro y justo en ese instante Zabuza lanzo un corte, el cual él apuras penas logro bloquearlo.

Menma llegó donde se encontraba Sasuke y justo en ese momento ambos pudieron sentir el aire empezar a enfriarse. Haku hizo un sello con sus manos y al instante espejos de Hielo se formaron alrededor de ellos. Encerrándolos completamente. Ellos observaron con asombro como Haku entró en uno de ellos para luego aparecer en todos los espejos.

Kakashi vio eso pero no pudo hacer nada debido a que su batalla con Zabuza ya había empezado, él se dio cuenta que Zabuza ahora estaba luchando mejor que la última vez. Así que él rápidamente saco la banda que cubre sus ojos, ya decidió pelear con seriedad desde el principio.

Haku entonces dijo "Comencemos. Les mostrare mi verdadera velocidad" entonces ella empezó a lanzar varios Senbon a Menma y Sasuke, quienes poco podían hacer, ya que la velocidad con la que venían los ataques era muy rápida y no podían verlos.

Sasuke se cansó de esto después de unos segundos e hizo unas sellos de manos y grito "_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)"_ y lanzo la gran bola de fuego contra los espejos. Solo para un momento descubrir que nada había pasado. Haku quien vio la sorpresa de Sasuke dijo "No podrás destruir estos espejos con tan poco poder"

Menma al oír esto gruño y dijo "Pues ahora es mi turno… _Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)"_ entonces el lanzo la ráfaga de viento contra los espejos de Haku, solo para obtener el mismo resultado. Haku negó con la cabeza y dijo "Ya les he dicho, con tan poco poder no podrán destruir estos espejos. Yo les enseñare como se utiliza un jutsu correctamente" entonces todos los espejos empezaron a brillar intensamente. Luego Sasuke y Menma sintieron ser lanzados y ser estrellarlos contra el suelo..

Menma se levantó rápidamente y dijo "¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Donde está la original?! ¡no la puedo ver!" Haku volvió a negar con la cabeza y dijo "No tiene sentido buscarme con la vista. Nunca seré atrapada."

Menma gruño nuevamente y cruzo los dedos "No me importa, entonces destruiré cada uno de los espejos y te encontrare. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Jutsu clones de sombra)"_ entonces 3 clones aparecieron. Haku se preguntó que tenía en mente hasta que vio algo que considero altamente peligroso.

En la palma de Menma y de uno de sus otros clones, se formó una bola de color azul. Menma entonces dijo "_Rasengan_" y él y su clon rápidamente corrieron en distintas direcciones para tratar de estrellar la bola de chakra contra los espejos.

A lo lejos, Naruto quien ya había llegado hace unos momentos, se sorprendió que su hermano ya sepa utilizar esa técnica. Él aún no intervino ya que Zabuza seguía respirando por lo tanto no era su tiempo aún. Además sabía que Haku podía con esos dos. No estaba preocupado

Kakashi también vio esto y sonrío mientras pensaba _"Parece ser que Sensei no ha perdido tiempo" _Zabuza no presto atención, sabía que Haku podría con esa técnica dentro del domo de espejos.

Haku entonces se movió a toda velocidad dentro de los espejos y rápidamente destruyo al clon y luego agarro de la mano a Menma y lo lanzo al suelo, haciendo que el estrelle su técnica contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter en el piso.

Menma vio esto y volvió a gruñir con frustración mientras pensaba "¡_Maldita sea!, ni siquiera puedo usar el Rasengan, aun no soy lo suficientemente rápido"_

Sasuke quien vio el poder de la técnica dijo "Teme… ¿dónde aprendiste esa técnica?" Menma al escuchar eso giro hacia Sasuke y sonrío "Ese es el jutsu original de mi padre. El me lo enseño hace algunas semanas. Él se sorprendió de lo rápido que lo domine. Pero fue gracias a los clones de sombra que logre hacerlo más rápido"

Sasuke al escuchar eso asintió. El conocía el poder de su padre, ademas de la dificultad de sus técnicas. Si Menma logro algo así,entonces era algo sorprendente. El entonces devolvió la sonrisa y dijo "Je, pues no creas que yo no he estado entrenando, de ahora en más, peleare enserio" entonces el cerro los ojos por unos momentos y luego los volvio a abrir.

Menma al ver esto dijo "Sasuke…tu…" Sasuke solo sonrío y estuvo listo para todo. Haku entonces pudo notar que los ojos de Sasuke habían cambiado, ahora en lugar de color negro eran de color rojo. Con 2 tomoes en un lado y con 1 tomoe en la otra. A Haku le recordó un poco a los ojos de Naruto, pero los de Sasuke no eran bellos como los de él.

Mientras tanto Kakashi seguía con su lucha, aun no parecía estar en problemas. Zabuza había logrado cortarle un poco, pero eso era algo que él quería.

Naruto también se sorprendió, parece ser que el sobreviviente de su masacre estaba progresando. El solo siguió mirando todo en silencio sin que nadie aún se dé cuenta de su presencia.

Mientras tanto en el domo Haku estaba teniendo problemas ya que Menma seguía enviando más y más clones de sombra, algunos con el Rasengan y otros no. Mientras que Sasuke lanzaba algunas bolas de fuego.

Ella entonces decidió acabar con esto de una vez. Se concentró en Menma quien era el que estaba dando más problemas, entonces ella comenzó a lanzarle lluvias de Senbon, las cuales todas dieron en el blanco.

Sasuke al ver esto se sorprendió y se preocupó por Menma, ya que después de tanto tiempo ellos habían empezado a hablar y hasta empezaron a ser amigos nuevamente. Él pudo ver con su Sharingan que el enmascarado seguía lanzando más ataques a Menma. Él no dudo y rápidamente empujó a Menma fuera del camino quien parecía estar paralizado debido a los Senbon en sus piernas, cosa que Sasuke también estaba empezando a sentir.

Haku quien estaba sintiendo su Chakra cada vez menos volvió a concentrarse en Menma, pero esta vez fue para tender una trampa a Sasuke debido a que él ya estaba leyendo sus movimientos.

Ella se desprendió de unos de sus espejos y a toda velocidad fue directamente a Menma, quien estaba un poco más alejado de Sasuke quien vio esto y se dio cuenta que no tendría tiempo para sacar a Menma de ese lugar, así que solo hizo lo que pudo hacer en una situación como esa.

Luego de unos segundos Menma volvió a abrir los ojos, él había perdido la consciencia por unos instantes pero ya lo había recuperado. Entonces el vio algo que le hizo sonreír. El enmascarado parecía haber sido derrotado así que creyó que fue Sasuke. Él estuvo a punto de felicitarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba parado justo frente a él, con varias Senbon alrededor de su cuerpo. Esto hizo que su cara de felicidad cambie a una de preocupación.

Sasuke se giró un poco la cabeza hacia Menma y dijo mientras daba un pequeña sonrisa "Mírate *argh*… eres idiota *argh*"

Menma no vio nada de divertido en eso y dijo mientras se levantaba "¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Por qué me has protegido?"

Sasuke volvió a sonreírle y dijo "Quien… sabe…" Sasuke entonces empezó a recordar sus días de infancia con Menma y como se divertían haciendo bromas. Como también las misiones y los entrenamientos que tuvo con él en la actualidad.

Sasuke entonces trastabillo un poco y dijo "Yo… me dije que nunca volvería a ser tu amigo. Trate de odiarte" Menma al escuchar esto se levantó y dijo "¡¿Entonces porque?! ¿Por qué me has protegido…?" Menma apretó los puños y grito "¡No te lo he pedido!"

Entonces una pequeña lagrima salió del ojo de Sasuke y dijo cada vez más débil "Quien sabe… mi cuerpo se ha movido por su propia voluntad… idiota" él entonces empezó a caer. Pero Menma rápidamente lo atrapo. Una vez que lo tuvo Menma grito "¡Sasuke!"

Sasuke dio una sonrisa triste mientras miraba hacia Menma "Ese hombre… No quería morir hasta haber matado al hombre que extermino mi clan" el entonces miro a Menma y levanto débilmente su mano y dijo "Menma… no mueras" entonces el brazo de Sasuke cayo pesadamente. Menma al oír eso quedo completamente en blanco, mientras daba un pequeño abrazo al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Haku volvió a levantarse del suelo, mientras se dirigía a uno de sus espejos. Ella entonces dijo "¿Es la primera vez que ves a una camarada morir en batalla? Ese es el camino del ninja" entonces ella volvió a meterse en uno de los espejos

"¡Cállate! Yo también intente… pero no pude… siempre te vi como un amigo mío" dijo mientras ponía el cuerpo de Sasuke en el suelo, entonces un poco de vapor se formó alrededor de él.

A lo lejos Naruto entrecerró los ojos al ver esto, mientras Kurama decía **"¡Ese mocoso está intentando usar mi poder! ¡Es inaceptable!**" Naruto quien escucho esto dijo mentalmente _"No te preocupes por eso. Algún día recuperare lo que te pertenece, eso y mucho más"_ Kurama escucho esto y no dijo nada más. Mientras que Naruto saco algo de su bolsa ninja y empezó a hacer algo.

Musica para ambientar /watch?v=2pWEtpcFCjo

Dentro del domo Menma volvió a hablar "Pagaras por esto…" entonces el vapor empezó a hacerse más y más espeso. Y luego de eso vio Haku algo que la dejo impactada. Ella podía ver con mucha claridad el chakra de Menma, el cual era rojizo y bastante tenebroso.

"¡Voy a matarteeee!" Al escuchar esto Haku se asustó, mientras pensaba _"Que es este Chakra? Ese Chakra está tomando forma. Y que Chakra tan terrible…"_ entonces ella se dio cuenta que las heridas de Menma comenzaron a sanar rápidamente, como sus características empezaron a cambiar. Al verlo así solo pudo pensar en Naruto. Pero un poco más salvaje. Ella entonces dedujo lo que sucedía. Este chico era un Jinchūriki, y estaba usando el poder de su Bijū.

Entonces Menma giro la cabeza y Haku se sorprendió al ver esos ojos, eran idénticos a los de Naruto. Pero también se sorprendió al ver el odio y la furia en esos ojos.

Mientras tanto Kakashi y Zabuza se detuvieron al sentir el aura demoníaco, Kakashi al instante _pensó "¿Naruto?... No… él no está aquí, ¿quién puede ser?"_ entonces él se giró un poco para ver el Domo y lo comprendió _"No… no puede ser… ¿Menma? ¿Acaso él…? ¿Pero como es posible?"_

Zabuza también estaba muy perturbado al sentir ese Chakra y no sabía de dónde provenía. Justo en ese instante el escucho la voz de Kakashi "¿Puedes escucharme Zabuza?, creo que ya nos hemos divertido bastante. ¿Qué dices si ponemos fin a todo esto?" Zabuza desde su lugar rio entre dientes y dijo "Interesante. ¿Qué puedes hacer en una situación como esta? Muéstramelo Kakashi"

Mientras tanto, en el Domo Haku estaba teniendo problemas. Por más de que ella atacara a Menma, este no parecía ser afectado por sus ataques. Ademas su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente, y ella ya había gastando gran parte de su Chakra con los espejos. Los cuales Menma empezó a destruirlos con solo golpearlos.

Ella entonces vio una oportunidad y se lanzó hacia Menma, quien rodó en el aire y esquivó el ataque. Ella rápidamente trato de ir a uno de sus espejos, pero se dio cuenta que Menma ya la habia atrapado. Ella se sorprendo en ese instante. Y aún más al sentir tanto Chakra.

Ella vio entonces que él estaba preparando un potente golpe, ella se preparó para recibir el golpe pero entonces ella vio que una pequeña bola brillante apareció justo enfrente de ellos. A Menma le llamo la atención y lo miro directamente, lo cual fue un gran error.

La pequeña bola brillante entonces se abrió revelando un papel con el Kanji 'Suprimir'. Lo cual hizo que al instante Menma pierda sus fuerzas y quede inconsciente. Haku no sabía que fue lo que paso. Pero solo pudo agradecer a quien fuere que la haya ayudado.

Fin de la canción

Entonces ella escucho una voz la cual hizo que abra los ojos "¿Cansada Haku-chan?" Haku se dio la vuelta para ver a un sonriente Naruto. Ella fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo "¿Hace cuánto tiempo estabas aquí?" dijo ella. Naruto le quito su máscara y respondió "Tiempo suficiente para verle a él perder los estribos. Dime… ¿La princesita de allí no está muerta verdad? Aún puedo sentir chakra en él." Haku negó con la cabeza, aún abrazada a Naruto y dijo "No, no lo mate. No vi le necesidad de hacerlo" Naruto sonrío al escuchar eso y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Haku, quien se sonrojo al sentir el beso, aunque duró muy poco para su gusto, no se quejó.

Ella entonces volvió escuchar hablar a Naruto "Haku-chan… es hora" Haku asintió con la cabeza al escuchar eso mientras seguía a Naruto quien empezó a caminar hacia una dirección.

Después de caminar unos metros ellos notaron que la neblina ya se estaba disipando, y Haku miro más hacia el frente y pensó _"Ahora viviré mi vida. Descanse en paz Zabuza-sama"_ ella entonces vio como Kakashi extrajo su mano del cuerpo de Zabuza quien tenía varios perros sujetándolo.

Kakashi suspiro cuando creyó que todo había terminado. Pero entonces noto a Haku con Naruto y dijo "¡Naruto! ¡Explícame que haces con el enemigo!" Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar eso y contesto "Ella no es el enemigo. Y está conmigo porque regresa con nosotros a la aldea"

Kakashi no le gusto esto y dijo "No podemos, ¡ella es el enemigo! Ademas donde están Sasuke y Menma?". Naruto gruño al escuchar esto y contesto "No me importa lo que digas. Tú no eres mi Jounin-sensei… Anko-chan" dijo él y en ese instante apareció Anko al lado de él "¿Podemos llevarla con nosotros devuelta a la aldea?" ella sonrío al escuchar eso y dijo "¿Ah y que pasa si digo que no?"

Naruto al escuchar eso puso mala cara, la cual Anko conocía muy bien y dijo "Está bien, está bien. Si, ella puede venir, pero... ¿No me digas que ella también…?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y Anko dio un débil codazo en las costillas a Naruto mientras decía "Tú sí que trabajas rápido Naruto-kun"

Kakashi también apareció al lado y dijo con un suspiro "*suspiro* parece ser que ya no puedo decir nada. ¿Pero dime donde están Menma y Sasuke?".

Naruto se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso y señalo hacia atrás con su dedo pulgar. Kakashi vio hacia esa dirección y vio algo que lo alarmo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar "No te preocupes, esos bastardos están vivos. Solo están inconscientes. Y antes de que me hagas preguntas estúpidas el del poder demoniaco no fui yo. Fue Hime-sama"

Kakashi se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas todos escucharon un grito y pudieron ver un destello de color rosa correr hacia esa dirección. "¡Sasuke-kuun!" Naruto negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Kakashi tampoco, ya que aún seguía sorprendido por lo que acabo de escuchar.

Entonces todos los que se encontraban allí escucharon que alguien golpeo el suelo. Todos miraron hacia un costado del puente y pudieron ver a Gatoh con docenas de hombres con él "Oooh, parece ser que ya han acabado con ese malnacido. Jejeje me ahorraron mucho dinero" Naruto reconoció al instante esa voz la cual volvió a hablar "Y esa puta parece ser que aun esta con vida. Pues que bien, podre vengarme personalmente por lo que me hizo" dijo él levantando una de sus manos la cual estaba cubierta en vendas. "Lo siento, pero todos ustedes morirán aquí"

Todos se pusieron en posicion de batalla, pero Naruto dijo "Quietos, yo me encargare de esto" Kakashi estuvo a punto de decir que él no haga nada, pero Naruto le dio una mirada la cual decía que no aceptaría objeciones. Kakashi volvió a suspirar y dijo "*suspiro* Está bien, has lo que tengas que hacer"

Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta y miro a Haku y a Anko "No se preocupen, regresare en unos instantes" él dijo mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Gatoh.

Gatoh vió venir a Naruto desde lo lejos, por alguna extraña razón se le hacia alguien bastante familiar y algo le decía que no era bueno, pero él decidió ignorar eso. Él entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya estaba justo frente a él. Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, él sonrío arrogantemente y dijo "¡Je! ¿Qué quieres mocoso?, ¿acaso quieres unirte a mí?" Pero entonces Naruto abrió los ojos, y lo siguiente que él dijo lo puso bastante pálido "Código N-R" entonces él agarro a un pálido Gatoh y uso un Shunshin para aparecer un poco más alejados de todos.

Los hombres de Gatoh se alarmaron y estuvieron a punto de ir a rescatar a Gatoh cuando escucharon que él grito "¡Quietos! ¡Quédense en sus lugares!" al instante todos se detuvieron, y esperaron a que él requiera de su ayuda.

A los lejos Haku y los demás miraban todo esto con curiosidad, no sabían que era lo que Naruto estaba tratando de hacer.

Gatoh luego de haber escuchado ese código, dijo "Na-Naruto-sama ¿q-qué haces aquí? Perdóneme por lo de hace un momento, pero yo no sabía que usted estaba por aquí, no te he visto desde hace 4 años" él dijo tratando de inclinarse, pero Naruto lo detuvo y dijo "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo estúpido? No te inclines ante mí delante de tantas personas. Eres un estúpido. Dime ¿acaso yo te he ordenado que vengas a este lugar?" Gatoh al escuchar esto negó con la cabeza y Naruto continuo "Sabes lo que significa desobedecerme ¿verdad? Tú sabes lo que te pasaría si me desobedecías." Gatoh al escuchar esto se puso aún más pálido y trato de inclinarse otra vez, pero recordó las palabras de Naruto, entonces dijo "Na-Naruto-sama, perdóneme por favor, yo no sabía qué hacer, desapareciste durante 4 años y deje de oír de ti. Yo solo estaba tratando de continuar con el negocio" él dijo cada vez más temeroso.

Naruto al escuchar esto dijo "Hmm, podría ser, pero yo te dije en reiteradas ocasiones que tal vez pudieras dejar de oír de mi por un buen tiempo. Creí que entenderías esas palabras, no vi la necesidad de explicártelas. Pero muy bien, dejare pasar esa desobediencia por ahora. Pero escúchame bien, la próxima vez que me desobedezcas te quitare la otra mitad de tu alma ¿Entendido?"

Gatoh suspiro con alivio, y luego, respondió con obediencia "Hai Naruto-sama, no volverá a pasar" Naruto lo miro y dijo "Eso espero, recuerda que puedo quitártela cuando se me dé la gana, tuve que hacerlo cuando escuche que tú estabas en este lugar. Pero bueno, quiero que te 'retires' de este lugar, pero lo que quiero que ahora hagas es que traigas la base de operaciones a este lugar. Quiero que mandes construir una base en esta dirección, pero sin que nadie sepa que eres tú el quien está haciendo esto" entonces Naruto entrego una papel con las coordenadas donde él quería su base.

Gatoh rápidamente tomo el papel de Naruto y luego asintió con la cabeza. Naruto volvió a hablar "Pues muy bien, lo siguiente que voy a hacer es lanzarte lejos de este puente, y luego asesinar a todos los idiotas que contrataste. Un amiguito mío se encargara de que no mueras en la caída. Él te llevara lejos de aquí y luego quiero que regreses para que hagas lo que te he dicho. Y no quiero volver a escuchar sobre ti en este lugar. Si eso llega a pasar sabes lo que significa. Ahora prepárate." Gatoh se asustó cuando él dijo que lo lanzaría del puente, pero suspiro de alivio cuando dijo que alguien lo ayudaría. El entonces vio a Naruto hacer unos sellos de manos y poner la mano en el suelo.

Gatoh entonces se dio cuenta que un diminuto camaleón empezó a subir en sus prendas, para luego esconderse en uno de los bolsillos. Entonces él se dio cuenta que Naruto lo agarro y lo lanzo con bastante fuerza hacia el horizonte. Cuando él estuvo alejado del puente se dio cuenta que el camaleón creció considerablemente de tamaño y lo metió dentro de su boca. Lo cual hizo que él este bastante asustando en todo el viaje.

Naruto entonces se limpió las manos y regreso con Haku y los demás quienes lo miraban con sorpresa. Entonces él dijo "Ese enano ya no será un problema"

Todos asintieron hasta que los hombres de Gatoh dijeron "Oi, Oi, Oi. Tu maldito mocoso acabas de asesinar a nuestro jefe, ahora ya no tenemos quien nos pague" entonces otro de ellos dijo "Ahora tendremos que atacar el pueblo y robar todo lo que tenga de valor" todos los hombres de Gatoh asintieron al escuchar esto.

Kakashi entonces dijo "Esto no es bueno…" Naruto suspiro y contesto "No es bueno para ti, yo puedo acabar con todos esos idiotas con un solo movimiento, y creo que lo hare ahora, no se molesten"

Entonces otro de los hombres grito "¡Vamos!" y entonces todos se lanzaron al ataque. Naruto empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos, pero se detuvo cuando vio que una flecha cayo justo en el camino de los hombres que estaban corriendo. Todos miraron hacia atrás. Menma y Sasuke ya habían despertado, pero aún no se habían dado cuenta de Haku ya que ellos estaban más atrás y no podían verla.

De pronto se escuchó una voz "¡Cualquiera que se acerque a esta isla, morirá ante sus defensores!" entonces se escucharon varios gritos de afirmación. Naruto se dio cuenta de que las personas del pueblo decidieron hacer algo después de un buen tiempo.

Naruto entonces escuchó a Tsunami gritar "Naruto-kun!" y luego a Inari "Je, como tú lo has dicho. ¡Los débiles pueden hacerse fuertes! Estamos aquí para ayudarte Tou-san!"

Naruto al escuchar esto casi cae de espaldas, ¿que acaso no le dijo que no lo llame así? Kakashi y los demás también se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso, pero no dijeron nada. Excepto Tazuna quien dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "Inari… Todos ustedes"

Los hombres de Gatoh al ver tal cantidad de personas se asustaron. Ellos entonces decidieron escapar. Pero los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de esto y decidieron seguirlos. Naruto se percató de esto y les hizo una señal para que se detengan, así lo hicieron y miraron qué era lo que él tenía planeado. Naruto hizo unos sellos de manos y gritó _"Doton Doryuudan (Elemento Tierra: Dragón de tierra)_" al instante un gran dragón de tierra salió del suelo del puente. Naruto no le puso mucho chakra, ya que no quería dañar el puente, así que solo cargo chakra suficiente para matar a ese montón.

El dragón entonces se dirigió rápidamente hacia los mercenarios que poco pudieron hacer ya que recibieron el ataque y todos murieron en el acto. Algunos fueron empujados fuera del puente gracias al jutsu, mientras que algunos quedaron allí aplastados por la técnica.

Todos los aldeanos vieron con sorpresa lo que acababan de ver, pero Inari los sacó de su conmoción cuando gritó "¡Tou-san es genial! ¡Lo conseguimos!" entonces todos estallaron en vítores.

Naruto negó con la cabeza cuando volvió a ser llamado de esa manera. Parece ser que él tendría que acostumbrarse a ser llamado de así, luego camino hacia donde se encontraban los demas, justo para ver una escena por demás desagradable. Menma y Sasuke parecían tratar de atacar a Haku. Pero Anko y Kakashi los estaban deteniendo. "Sasuke tranquilízate, ella ya no es el enemigo, ella volverá con nosotros a la aldea" escuchó Naruto decir a Kakashi.

Sasuke gruño y dijo "¡No me importa, ella me ataco así que debe ser tratada como la criminal que es!". Naruto entonces decidió hablar "Teme-chan, si a ti no te gusta que Haku-chan regrese con nosotros puedes decírmelo a mí, pero recuerda. Si es que no me gustan tus palabras tendré que enseñarte buenos modales nuevamente" dijo el mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Sasuke al ver a Naruto lo miro con furia, pero solo dijo "Hmpf" y no hablo más. Menma no estaba enojado. Ella no había asesinado a Sasuke, así que no había razón por la cual estar enojado con ella. Ademas no quería molestar a Naruto, así que no dijo más.

Luego de eso, algunas personas se quedaron para limpiar el puente, mientras que Tazuna y los demás regresaron a su hogar para descansar un poco.

4 días después

Cuatro días pasaron desde que Gatoh y sus secuaces fueron asesinados. Todos en la aldea parecían estar muy contentos ya que ahora podrían prosperar y tener vidas tranquilas.

Actualmente Naruto y los demás ninjas de la hoja se encontraban en el puente ya terminado, junto con una gran multitud que estaba allí para despedirlos.

Justo en el frente de la multitud se encontraban Tazuna con su familia. Entonces Tazuna dijo "Hemos completado el puente gracias a ustedes, pero ahora los perderemos"

Naruto escucho esto y dijo "No te preocupes viejo, yo volveré para visitarlos, en especial a Tsunami-chan" La verdad es que Naruto volvería bastantes veces en un futuro no muy lejano, pero él no tenía por qué decirlo aun.

Inari al escuchar esto empezó a temblar mientras trataba de no llorar "¿Lo prometes?... Tou-san" Naruto ya se había acostumbrado a que Inari lo llame de esa manera, por más que intento en esos cuatros días no parecía que dejara de llamarlo así.

Naruto sonrío y contesto "Claro. ¿Crees que dejare a tu madre así como así? En cuanto a ti Tsunami-chan, una vez que regrese recuperaremos el tiempo perdido" la mayoría de las personas entre la multitud pudieron entender a lo que Naruto se refería, así que mucho de ellos se sonrojaron, mientras que algunos empezaron a silbar.

Tsunami solo asintió, ella ya sabía que Naruto volvería dentro de poco, pero no sabía la razón de ello. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que ellos empezaron a retirarse. Ella estaba un poco triste, porque Naruto ya se iba, pero si lo que Anko decía era cierto, lo cual era que él siempre cumplía sus promesas no había razón por la cual preocuparse.

Tazuna cuando vio que estaban un poco lejos habló "Naruto logró cambiar el corazón de Inari, e Inari cambio el corazón de los aldeanos. Je, parece ser que si será un buen yerno después de todo. Jajaja" muchos también rieron con él hasta que uno de ellos dijo.

"¿Y como se llamara el puente?" uno de los que estaba entre la multitud dijo "Que tal 'El Gran Puente de Naruto'" al escuchar esto Tsunami sonrío y dijo "Es un buen nombre"

Mientras tanto Naruto y los demás caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la aldea. Naruto tenía que convencer a su padre de hacer a Haku una Kunoichi de la aldea, y ademas de eso debía conseguir la misión con Danzo y el pergamino para Neji. Sin duda estaba muy atareado.

Haku seguía en silencio a Naruto junto con Anko. Ella estaba emocionada, al fin tendría una vida normal para estándares Shinobi y ademas de eso encontró a alguien que la trataba como la mujer que ella es.

Kakashi estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió en el puente, y todo giraba en torno a Menma, sin duda tendría una charla con su Sensei al llegar.

Los demás solo querían regresar a la aldea y descansar un poco. Entonces ellos continuaron en silencio rumbo a Konohagakure.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Capitulo hecho, perdón por el retraso, pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes. Primero estaba traduciendo la historia, segundo tenia exámenes en la facu, y tercero empecé a jugar el Battlefield 3 después de mucho tiempo.**

**Con respecto al cap creo que no hay mucho que agregar. Haku y Naruto tuvieron su charla en el bosque, Naruto logro convencerla diciéndole que ella mande en su propia vida o algo así. Zabuza murió. Naruto resulto ser el jefe de Gatoh (cosa que voy a explicar detalladamente en el futuro) Naruto logro en una de sus misiones como Root se encontró con él e hizo lo que dijo en el cap. Lo del alma lo hizo con su Ningendō, decidí que ademas de poder extraer completamente almas pueda extraer cierta cantidad (la cual yo creo que es posible) y luego quitar el resto cuando se le dé la gana. Ademas de eso Gatoh no puede hablar sobre las habilidades de Naruto o nada referente a Naruto por cierta cosa que tiene en su lengua. Que también será explicado en el futuro.**

**Inari logro madurar con las palabras de Naruto, quien solo las dijo por que la actitud de Inari le daba asco, el no espero ningún cambio. Solo lo dijo para que cierre la boca.**

**Aclaro. Yo dije que solo haría un poco de Bash a Sasuke, el no será un idiota con todo el mundo. El odia a Naruto y a los pelirrojos. Es por eso que él tiene esa actitud hacia Naruto. De ahora en más el equipo 7 será más unido y esas cosas. Y Sakura no odia a Menma, ya que ella no tiene razones para hacerlo.**

**Eh eh, y Menma ya sabe usar el rasengan, y lo que Naruto uso con el fue un sello de suspresion lo cual lo aprendio por su propia cuenta. Como ya les dije el es bueno con los sellos. Ademas investigo un poco sobre ello en el pergamino**

**El próximo capítulo Minato va a revelar la verdad a Kakashi. Haku se unirá al equipo 13 y Naruto tratara de conseguir el pergamino de los Hyūgas. Así que será un capítulo de relleno.**

**Ah sí, la encuesta está cerrada. Kushina estará en el harem. Pero será en shippuden recién. Si tienen alguna duda mándenme un MP y listo**

**Así que ¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capitulo 9

Persona hablando "Hola a todo el mundo"

Persona pensando "_Malditos sean todos_"

Demonio hablando "**Te comeré"**

Demonio pensando _**"Esto sabe peor que mierda"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Oficina Hokage - 1 día después.

Naruto y los demás tardaron un día en llegar a Konoha. Ellos no se habían apresurado, ya que habían decido regresar lentamente a Konoha. Naruto había dicho a Haku antes de salir de _Nami no Kuni_ que ella tome la_ Kubikiribōcho,_ ya que ella había estado mucho tiempo con Zabuza, así que ella debía tenerla.

Sasuke no le gustó esto, así que él había exigido que sea él quien tenga esa Katana, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo Kakashi había dicho que Naruto tenía razón y que Haku debía conservarla hasta que el Hokage decidiera qué hacer. Sasuke solo gruñó cuando oyó eso, pero no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

Haku entonces había tomado la Katana con mucha dificultad, y Naruto al darse cuenta de esto dijo para sellar la Katana hasta que lleguen a Konoha, y una vez allí ella pueda entrenar para adecuarse al peso de la _Kubikiribōcho_, Haku asintió, y Naruto selló la Katana y luego entregó el pergamino a Haku.

En el trayecto Anko había hecho muchas preguntas a una roja Haku quien estaba así debido a la forma tan explícita en que Anko se expresaba. Ella poco pudo decir, debido a la vergüenza que sentía lo cual Anko quería lograr. Sin duda ella seria alguien muy buena para tener en su equipo, ya que Naruto ya le había había comentado acerca de sus deseos.

Luego de eso, ellos llegaron a la Aldea, sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, Kakashi entonces había dicho que todos debían ir a la torre Hokage, ya que Anko y él presentarían informe, y esa era la razón por la cual ahora ellos se encontraban ahora aquí.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por un sonriente Yondaime Hokage quien al ver que todos estaban bien no pudo evitarlo. Kakashi entonces había tomado un paso al frente y empezó a dar su informe. Él contó casi todo lo que había sucedido en la misión. Al terminar su relato Minato volvió a sonreír nuevamente, sí que había hecho una buena elección en enviar a Naruto como refuerzo. Él no estaba muy sorprendido de que Naruto hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a Zabuza, ya que él sabía que Naruto era alguien que tenía mínimo nivel Jounin bajo, y si él no le daba ese rango aún, era debido por las malas decisiones que habia tomado en el pasado.

El entonces giró su cabeza y miro a Haku quien se encogió en su lugar debido a que ella estaba siendo observada por uno de los hombres más poderosos y famosos de las Naciones Elementales. Minato entonces abrió la boca y dijo "Así que tú eras el ayudante de Zabuza, dime, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual decidiste abandonar a Zabuza?"

Haku al escuchar la pregunta miro de reojo a Naruto quien le sonrió sensualmente, ella se sonrojo y luego miro hacia el piso mientras decía "H-Hokage-sama antes que nada es un gran honor conocerlo. El motivo por el cual abandone a Zabuza-sama es porque Naruto-kun me ofreció la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, aunque en un principio no estuve de acuerdo no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad. Yo solo fui compañera de Zabuza debido a que él fue la persona que me salvo. Pero me di cuenta que yo ya salde mi cuenta con él hace tiempo, y que era el momento en que yo tome mis propias decisiones"

Minato asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Pues muy bien, tu puedes ser una Kunoichi de esta aldea, pero eso no es tan sencillo. Primero tendrás que ir a algunas sesiones en el Departamento de Interrogación. Luego de eso, tendrás 6 meses de prueba, para que podamos estar seguros de que no eres solo una espía"

Naruto al escuchar esto entrecerró los ojos. ¿6 meses? Era bastante tiempo para estar de prueba, por eso él un paso al frente y dijo "Si me disculpa Hokage-sama, yo quiero tomar como responsabilidad a Haku-chan, según las leyes de la Aldea, un Shinobi puede tomar a otro Shinobi que no esté afiliado a la Aldea como un protegido. Por lo tanto quiero tomar responsabilidad y hacerme cargo de Haku-chan, así se evitaran los 6 meses de prueba y si ella intenta algo entonces seré yo también tomare el castigo."

Minato dio una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso, la verdad él no quería dar el tiempo de prueba a Haku, él sabía que ella solo volvió a la aldea por Naruto, y él quería hacer todo lo posible para mantener contento a Naruto para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero él tenía que seguir las leyes de la Aldea, y Naruto dio una solución perfecta para evitar esa ley con otra ley.

Haku volvió a sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de Naruto. _"¿pero qué significaba eso?_" ella se preguntó. Mientras que Anko sonrió al oir esto, ella sabía lo que significaba eso pero no dijo nada. Los miembros del equipo 7 tampoco sabían que significaba eso, pero estaban un poco sorprendidos de que Naruto conociera las leyes de la Aldea.

Minato entonces se aclaró la garganta y dijo "*Ejem* Esta bien, ¿estás de acuerdo con la propuesta de Naruto, Haku?"

Haku asintió con la cabeza sin pensar. Minato entonces dijo "Pues muy bien, de ahora en más estarás viviendo con Naruto" Haku al escuchar eso se volvió a sonrojar. Vivir con Naruto? Eso no era bueno, ya que ella estaba resistiendo a sus impulsos con dificultad, y si vivía con él no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que algo pase entre ella y él. Entonces ella escuchó al Hokage continuar hablando. "Podrás hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sepas que tus acciones también afectaran a Naruto. Pero tendrás que ir al Departamento de Interrogación una vez al día durante dos horas durante un mes. Esto no se puede evitar."

Anko al escuchar esto dio un paso al frente y dijo "Oye. Hokage-sama, yo quisiera ser la que esté a cargo de las interrogaciones. Ademas de eso quiero solicitar que Haku-chan sea incorporada a mi equipo." Ella quería estar a cargo de las interrogaciones no para torturarla, si no para avergonzarla más y hacer que sepa qué hacer con Naruto cuando llegue su gran día. Ademas aprovecho la ocasión para solicitar la incorporación de Haku a su equipo.

Minato pensó unos momentos sobre esto. Él había estado pensando en incorporar a 2 Gennins sin equipo al equipo de Anko, pero él sabía que eso enojaría mucho a Naruto, pero ahora Anko estaba presentando a Haku. Tal vez podía aceptar y así evitar que Naruto se enoje más con él. Entonces dijo "Hmm, creo que eso sería posible. Siempre y cuando Naruto y Haku estén de acuerdo con esto" Minato entonces vio que ambos asintieron y continuó "Pues muy bien, de ahora en más serás una integrante del equipo 13, no podrás realizar misiones aun. Una vez que tus sesiones de interrogación acaben y tu incorporación como Ninja de Konoha esté lista, entonces podrás hacer misiones con tu equipo. Solo podrás participar en entrenamientos y tal vez en alguna misiones de Rango D, pero el equipo 13 no hace estas misiones."

Sasuke quien estaba escuchando todo, lo último que dijo el Hokage le llamo mucho la atención "¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué el Demonio no hace esas estúpidas misiones y nosotros si tenemos que hacerlas? ¡El demonio no se merece trato especial!"

Cuando Sasuke dijo eso, Haku, Anko e inclusive Minato lo fulminaron con la mirada. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de esto ya que él había cerrado los ojos mientras se paraba en la misma pose arrogante de siempre. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la reacción de su Sensei, pero no dijo nada, una vez que todos salieran el preguntaría algunas cosas.

Minato entonces volvió a hablar "Escucha Sasuke, mis motivos tú no tienes por qué saberlos, pero si vuelves a interrumpirme harás misiones de Rango D por el resto de tu vida. ¿Entendido?" Sasuke al escuchar esto abrió mucho los ojos pero rápidamente tomo la misma posición de siempre y dijo "Hmpf, está bien"

Minato entonces dijo "Pues todo esta listo. Pueden pasar al banco a retirar el dinero de esta misión cuando gusten. En cuanto a ti Haku, sé que tienes la _Kubikiribōcho_, voy a permitirte conservarla ya que Naruto también tiene una de las Katanas de Kiri, y ellos ya están al tanto de esto. Así que solo voy a decirles que tú las estas teniendo 'temporalmente'. Ahora si no hay nada más que decir pueden retirarse" entonces todos los que estaban allí empezaron a retirarse. Menos Kakashi quien dijo a su equipo que podían ir a sus casas a descansar y que el día de mañana tendría una sesión de entrenamiento, todos ellos asintieron y salieron de la torre, rumbo a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta que todos habían salido dijo "Sensei, tenemos que hablar…. En privado" Minato entendió lo que quiso decir e hizo una señal para que sus ANBU se retiren de la habitación. Él puso un sello de privacidad y preguntó. "¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Kakashi?"

Kakashi tomo asiento frente al escritorio de Minato y respondió "Sensei, yo no te conté todo lo que paso en la misión. Hubo algo más, quiero que me digas si tú sabes algo acerca esto."

Minato no entendiendo muy bien lo que quería Kakashi por lo que le pidió que prosiguiera. Kakashi asintió y continuó "Es que… cuando yo estaba en el puente luchando contra Zabuza en un momento pude sentir un Chakra Demoniaco en la zona. Al principio creí que era Naruto y que de alguna forma su sello se había debilitado, por lo cual él estaba accediendo al poder del Kyubi. Pero me di cuenta que eso era imposible. Primeramente porque él es lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra un Jounin sin ese poder y ademas de eso la unica persona de ese nivel era Zabuza, y yo estaba luchando con él. Y ademas de eso, él no estaba en el puente cuando eso sucedió. Y ademas él me dijo que no fue él, sino… Menma"

Minato al escuchar esto, abrió enormemente los ojos. Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto y preguntó "Por favor Sensei, dime que fue lo que paso en verdad aquella noche" Minato entonces suspiro y respondió "Esta bien Kakashi, siempre has sido alguien muy inteligente y ocultarte esto no servirá de nada, solo te pido que una vez que escuches esto no se lo digas a nadie."

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y permitió a su sensei continuar "Yo he mentido a todos en la aldea al hacerles creer que Naruto es el quien tiene el poder del Kyubi dentro de él, cuando en realidad lo único que yo hice fue sellar su consciencia dentro de él. El quien tiene el poder del Kyubi es en realidad Menma" Kakashi al escuchar esto abrió un poco su único ojo visible y dijo "Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?"

Minato asintió al escuchar esto y continuo "Tienes razón, eso no es todo… Naruto también es mi hijo" Kakashi al escuchar esto cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba, mientras abrió su ojo en shock. ¿Cómo es que no se habia dado cuenta de esto antes? El parecido que él tenia con su Sensei era impresionante. Pero entonces él se levantó rápidamente y dijo "P-Pero en los registros dicen que el nació el 28 de septiembre. Semanas antes de que Kushina-sama de a luz a Menma"

Minato suspiro y dijo "Yo modifique esos registros para que no levantar sospechas de nadie. No quería que nadie sepa que Naruto tenga algún tipo de relación conmigo."

"¿Pero porque sensei? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Naruto? Tú y Obito fueron los que me enseñaron que nunca hay que abandonar a nadie. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio hijo? ¿Qué diría Kushina-sama?"

Minato al escuchar estas preguntas no pudo evitar sentirse triste y culpable. "Y-Yo… Ese día no estaba pensando con claridad Kakashi. Kushina había muerto y creí que Naruto también. Y que el Kyubi habia reencarnado en él. Naruto era igual que Menma en aspecto. Pero luego de sellar la conciencia de Kyubi en él, Naruto sufrió todos esos cambios que ahora puedes ver en él. Y no sé qué diría Kushina, tal vez ella estuviera haciendo honor a su mote del 'Habanero Sangriento'"

Kakashi al escuchar esto dijo "Pero tú dices que eso paso cuando sellaste la conciencia del Kyubi dentro de Naruto. ¿Estás seguro que él no es su reencarnación como dices?"

Minato volvió a suspirar y dijo "Pues no lo sé Kakashi. Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando. Yo creo que tan solo me equivoque, no estoy seguro Kakashi. Tal vez debería tomar el consejo que me dio Sandaime-sama. Tal vez debería entrar en su consciencia para ver si él es verdaderamente una reencarnación del Kyubi. Pero nunca hice eso debido a mi terquedad"

Kakashi también suspiro y dijo "Discúlpame Sensei, pero creo que eres un gran tonto" Minato no se ofendió por lo que dijo Kakashi. Él tenía razón, era un tonto y mucho más que eso. Era momento de saber si Naruto era verdaderamente su hijo. Por eso pediría la ayuda de Inoichi para que él lo ayude a entrar en la mente de Naruto.

Tenía que hacerlo sin que él se dé cuenta. Sería algo difícil ya que según los informes de Danzo, Naruto era un Ninja sensor, y ademas de eso, él nunca bajaba su guardia. Sería difícil, pero no por nada él era el Hokage y uno de los hombres más temidos de las Naciones Elementales. "Pues, ¿qué es lo que piensas de Naruto, Kakashi?"

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza al escuchar esto y dijo "Pues, es una persona muy sarcástica, pero también puede ser muy peligrosa. Recuerdo el instinto asesino que liberó cuando estábamos en la misión. Nunca he sentido nada como eso, era tenebroso y se sentía una sed de sangre inmensa… Sensei. Esta es otra cosa que quería preguntarte. ¿Porque Naruto es tan poderoso para alguien de su edad? ¿Qué es paso en verdad con él en esos 3 años que él desapareció?"

Minato volvió a suspirar y respondió "Hace 3 años una multitud trato de asesinarlo. Él logró sobrevivir y luego de eso… yo permití que Danzo tome a Naruto en la Raíz" nuevamente Kakashi abrió su ojo al escuchar más sobre Naruto, él se apresuró y contestó "Pero sensei. Tu sabes cómo es Danzo y su Raíz, si Naruto estuvo en ese lugar, entonces el debió pasar por cosas terribles. Sensei estoy muy decepcionado."

Minato entonces golpeó su escritorio y gritó "¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡Yo también estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo! ¡Estoy decepcionado por las malas decisiones que tomé, y por haber arruinado la vida de uno de mis hijos! ¡Así que no hace falta que me lo digas! Yo sé muy bien que todo es mi culpa. Si hubiera prestado atención a Sandaime-sama… si hubiera sido un mejor padre. Naruto no sería como es ahora… Kakashi entiende, esto no es fácil para mí. Por cada día que pasa puedo sentir que cada vez estoy más lejos de recuperar a Naruto, y no sé cómo hacer para que Naruto me perdone… ¿Q-Que puedo decirle? ¿Q-Que creí que él era una reencarnación del Kyubi y que por eso lo odie? Estoy seguro que él está al tanto de las miradas de odio, que yo… su propio padre le lanzó por mi equivocación. Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Kakashi, así que por favor no me condenes por esto. Yo tratare de enmendar mis errores dentro de poco"

Kakashi pudo sentir la tristeza y amargura en las palabras de su Sensei, no debió haber dicho eso, pero es que él estaba enojado también. Enojado consigo mismo por no haber ayudado a Naruto cuando él lo necesitaba, aunque él no sabía nada de esto antes, pero él tuvo que ayudarlo de todas formas, ya que eso fue lo que le enseñó Obito, ayudar siempre a los camaradas. Y todos en esta la aldea lo eran. Kakashi suspiró y contestó "Lo siento Sensei, no debí haber dicho eso, y tienes razón… entiendo lo que una equivocación puede causar."

Minato suspiró también y dijo "Ahora hay otra cosa de lo que debemos hablar, y esto es de suma importancia. Se trata de un grupo… Akatsuki"

Con Naruto

Naruto había salido junto con Anko y Haku de la torre Hokage. Él quería mostrar un poco más a Haku la aldea. Pero Anko y unos ANBU dijeron que ella tendría que ir a su primera sesión de interrogatorio. Al principio se enojó, pero él se dio cuenta que entre los ANBU estaba Yugao y ademas, también estaba Anko, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse por Haku.

Ella estaría bien, y sabía que Anko luego le enseñaría donde estaba su apartamento. El cual ya no era el mismo basurero de antes. Lo había cambiado por uno mejor ya que a él no nunca le gusto vivir en ese lugar, tuvo suficiente de eso en su infancia.

Por eso mismo nuestro amigo pelirrojo se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea. Él no sabía que podía hacer, él pensó en entrenar, pero no quería hacerlo. Entonces él pensó en ir a hablar con Danzo, pero aún era muy rápido, recién hoy había vuelto a la aldea, así que lo dejo para después. Luego pensó en ir a buscar a Ino, pero tal vez ella estaba entrenando, y él no quería ir y molestarla. Él quería que ella sea fuerte y temida en el futuro, así que si la estaba molestando a cada instante, entonces ella no podría llegar a eso.

Pero luego algo se le vino a la mente. Tal vez ahora podía ir y conseguir el pergamino para Neji. Él no tenía nada que hacer, y ademas, eso se lo había prometido hace 2 semanas. Era hora de tomar ese pergamino. Al decidir lo que haría, fue a su apartamento a tomar las cosas necesarias para esta misión auto-impuesta.

Cerca del compuesto Hyuga 30 minutos después.

Naruto se encontraba observando el compuesto Hyuga, él se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, lo único que le notó es que la muralla que dividía a las familias era un poco más grande que antes. A él no le importó esto, así que fue directo donde se encontraba la casa principal, para burlar la bóveda.

Entonces rápidamente se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar él pudo notar que había varios guardias de la familia secundaria en ese lugar. Naruto entonces activó su Rinnegan, él sabía que el clan Hyuga mejoraría su compuesto luego del fallido intento de secuestro a la heredera. Él pudo ver entonces que por las paredes, el suelo y los tejados tenían múltiples sellos. Él pudo reconocerlos como sellos de presión como también sellos de sangre. Él supuso que no se activaban con otros miembros del clan Hyuga debido a que ellos compartían la misma sangre.

Sin duda eran buenos en sellos, pero él estuvo practicando bastante este último mes en ese arte. Naruto entonces puso una mano en su bolsa ninja mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino. Al abrirlo el susurro unas palabras "_Fuinjutsu: Kyanseru (Estilo sellado: Cancelación__)" _luego él puso el pergamino en el suelo y se podían ver varios 'Kanjis' esparciéndose por todo el compuesto, pero claro, solo eran visibles gracias al ojo de Naruto. Era un buen sello en el cual había pasado varias noches creándola, y lo había logrado satisfactoriamente, aunque el único inconveniente era que los sellos se desactivaban por unos minutos. Así que tenía que apresurarse antes de que los sellos vuelvan a activarse.

El rápidamente salto por la muralla y luego susurro otro jutsu _"Tōton Jutsu (Jutsu: Escape Transparente)" _una técnica muy útil para espiar, Naruto sin duda estaba agradecido con el _Gama Sennin (Sapo Sabio)_ por crear ese Jutsu y también agradecía al Sandaime por poner ese Jutsu en el pergamino. Sin duda un jutsu así le hubiera ayudado mucho cuando estaba en la Raíz.

Naruto entonces se hizo Transparente, y suprimió su chakra para que ni siquiera el Byakugan sea capaz de detectarlo. Sigilosamente él se dirigió hacia la bóveda de Hiashi, él pasó por un campo de entrenamiento y pudo ver que Hinata estaba teniendo un combate con su hermana. Naruto no la conocía, pero podía ver que Hinata estaba ganando sin dificultad.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y luego llegó a la bóveda. Se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión. Él pudo ver claramente sellos de supresión de Chakra y sellos de parálisis. Sin duda el bastardo de Hiashi no quería compartir sus secretos, y se podía dar cuenta que el clan Hyuga sin duda era un clan privilegiado. Para tener todos estos sellos, ellos debían serlo.

Mientras tanto un clon que Naruto había creado antes de ingresar al compuesto Hyuga, terminó de escribir unos sellos por uno de los edificios del clan Hyuga, él cargó un poco de Chakra en ellos y no esperó a ver lo que sucedería. Ya que este se había disipado.

Naruto al recibir la información espero unos momentos hasta que escuchó una gran explosión que hizo mover los cimientos del edificio. Él solo sonrió mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo.

Mientras tanto los miembros del clan Hyuga que estaban de guardia al escuchar la enorme explosión detuvieron sus patrullas y se dirigieron a ese lugar. Al llegar pudieron ellos ver a múltiples Hyūgas heridos como también algunos muertos. Rápidamente ellos se apresuraron a dar órdenes. Unos tratarían de buscar al enemigo mientras que otros ayudarían a los heridos.

Hinata y Hanabi habían detenido su entrenamiento y también se habían dirigido a ese lugar. Hinata no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se formen en sus ojos al ver a tantas personas muertas.

Ella entonces se apresuró a ir a ese lugar pero antes de que pudiera llegar escucho una voz "¡Hinata-sama! ¡No se acerque a ese lugar! ¡Aún puede ser peligroso!"

Hinata al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta para ver a Neji, ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos, contestó "Pero Neji-niisan, debemos ir a ayudarlos. No podemos dejar a estas personas sin ayuda" protestó ella.

Neji negó con la cabeza y contesto "Hinata-sama… Ya hay miembros de la rama secundaria encargándose de los heridos. Usted no se preocupe. vaya a descansar un poco Hinata-sama, ya ha estado entrenando bastante, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los heridos de la rama principal. Usted también Hanabi-sama" la verdad era que él quería que Hinata vaya allí y pruebe su suerte, pero tenía que aguantarse.

Hanabi asintió rápidamente, a ella poco le importaba lo que le pasara a esos bastardos, ya que a ella también le pondrían el sello del pájaro enjaulado en unos meses , justo cuando ella cumpliera los 11 años. Hinata titubeó al principio, pero luego asintió y se dirigió junto con su hermana a uno de los sectores de descanso del clan.

Mientras tanto Neji estaba sonriendo mentalmente mientras recordaba las palabras de cierto pelirrojo. _"Neji… recuerda esto. El día en que yo este consiguiendo para ti el pergamino del clan Hyuga habrán grandes fuegos artificiales." _El entonces dio media vuelta para ir a ayudar a sus 'amos y señores' heridos, mientras se preparaba para el siguiente 'fuego artificial'

Volviendo con Naruto, quien había terminado sus sellos se levantó del suelo mientras miraba la gran puerta de acero frente a él. Él tenía muchas formas de destruir esa puerta. Pero todas eran llamativas, así que no sabía que era lo que podía hacer. Luego de pensar por varios segundos algo se le vino a la mente.

El saco sus _Kibas _las cuales empezaron a brillar intensamente. El las clavo en la puerta y empezó a hacer una entrada donde él podría entrar. Naruto al principio estaba sorprendido por el grosor de la puerta, pero luego no le importo ya que la puerta estaba siendo cortada con facilidad.

Luego de estar así por unos minutos, Naruto logró hacer un agujero donde el sería capaz de entrar, él entró y pudo ver que dentro de la bóveda prácticamente no había seguridad. Él creyó que los Hyūgas pensaban que nunca nadie podría burlar sus otros sellos… lastima para ellos.

Al estar dentro Naruto empezó a caminar dentro de la bóveda, era muy grande. Dentro de ella había varias esculturas, como también monedas de oro, cosas que a Naruto poco le importaban. Él ya tenía todas esas cosas gracias a su propio negocio.

El siguió caminando en la bóveda hasta que pudo ver una pequeña caja de acero cubierta de sellos. También pudo ver que habían varias trampas conectadas alrededor de la misma, él supuso que allí se encontraban las técnicas así que fue caminando lentamente hacia allí.

Luego de desactivar las trampas y quitar los sellos, él tomó la caja. La abrió y pudo ver que habían varias notas. Él sacó y las empezó a leer. Varias eran cartas de antepasados Hyūgas. Hasta que encontró el pergamino Hyuga.

Él lo abrió y pudo ver varias técnicas, no era nada comparado como el pergamino Hokage, pero eran varias y estaba seguro serian de utilidad. Luego de eso, él sacó otro pergamino y empezó a copiar todas las técnicas. Era por eso que hizo la distracción, él iba a necesitar tiempo para copiar las técnicas así que la distracción le ayudaría a que nadie venga por aquí y lo encuentre haciendo esto.

Naruto al terminar de copiar el pergamino soltó un gran suspiro. Él bien pudo haber robado el pergamino, pero si lo hacía, entonces los Hyūgas sospecharían de Neji de haberlo robado. Él entonces estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando dentro de la caja vio otro pergamino.

A él le llamó la curiosidad y lo agarró, entonces él pudo ver que en el pergamino decía "Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado" él rápidamente lo abrió y le tomó una lectura rápida. No decía cómo eliminar el sello, sino cómo activarlo y los pasos para ponerlo en otra persona. Naruto entonces también copió lo que decía en ese pergamino.

Cuando él tuviera más tiempo le daría una mejor mirada, ahora tenía prisa, ya que los sellos alrededor del complejo estaban por re-activarse , y él no podía volver a usar el Fuinjutsu que usó debido a que solo podía usarlo una vez al día.

Él activó el sello que hizo en el sótano de la mansión principal y salió lentamente de allí, de la misma forma en la que entró. Al estar nuevamente en la superficie pudo ver que la zona ya estaba rodeada de ANBU como también había varios Hyūgas, quienes estaban llevando a los heridos al hospital de Konoha.

Él sonrió al ver la destrucción que causó su sello explosivo mejorado, entonces el siguió caminando tranquilamente sin que nadie lo vea debido a la conmoción que había en todos los presentes.

Hiashi Hyuga quien se encontraba conversando con otros clanes de la aldea a la hora de la explosión había llegado hace unos momentos ya que un ANBU le había informado de la situación. Al llegar él agarro a uno de los Hyūgas de la rama secundaria y preguntó "¿Cómo sucedió esto?" El Hyuga se asustó bastante al oír el tono de Hiashi y respondió "N-No sabemos Hiashi-sama, nosotros nos encontrábamos patrullando la zona cuando la explosión se produjo. No pudimos ver a ningún intruso ingresar al compuesto."

Hiashi gruñó al escuchar esto y exclamó "¿Ya revisaron la zona de la explosión? Encontraron algún resto de Chakra? ¡Es imposible ocultar algo así!"

El Hyuga negó con la cabeza y dijo "Lo siento Hiashi-sama, parece ser que esa persona logró suprimir completamente su Chakra, no encontramos ni siquiera el más leve indicio de que una persona hubiera estado aquí. Pareciera que esto fue causado por un fantasma."

Hiashi volvió a gruñir al escuchar esto y dijo "¡Incompetentes!" él entonces hizo una posición con sus manos y activo el sello de todos los Hyūgas de la rama que se encontraban en los alrededores. Todos ellos cayeron al piso sujetándose la cabeza debido al tremendo dolor que estaban sintiendo.

Pero entonces antes de que algo grave pudiera pasarles, Hiashi canceló el sello, debido a que él pudo ver a lo lejos una gran explosión donde se encontraba su Mansión. Hiashi corrió rápidamente hacia ese lugar, y al legar pudo notar que nada quedaba de su mansión. Él se preocupó bastante, ya que creyó que sus hijas estaban allí, pero antes de que pudiera gritar vio que Hinata y Hanabi aparecieron en escena.

"¡Padre!" grito Hinata mientras se acercaba a él. Hiashi la abrazó y preguntó "¿Estas bien Hinata? ¿En dónde estabas?" Hiashi dijo olvidándose completamente de Hanabi, quien no le importo que ella no tuviera la atención de su padre. Esto era algo de hace bastante tiempo, y ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Hinata entonces asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Si, estoy bien Padre. Hanabi-chan y yo estábamos en uno de las casas de descanso, ya que Neji-niisan nos dijo que tomáramos un descanso luego de nuestro entrenamiento. Padre… ¿Quién está haciendo esto? ¿Quién está atacando a nuestro clan?"

Hiashi suspiro al escuchar esto y dijo "No lo sé.Lo único que sé, es que encontrare a ese malnacido y me encargare de matarlo. Ahora ustedes dos vayan a la casa de mi padre. Yo tengo que ir a una reunión de emergencia en el consejo" Ellas asintieron y se dirigieron a ese lugar, ellos notaron la seriedad en las palabras de su padre, así que no querían contradecirlo.

Hiashi apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras maldecía a quien sea que hubiera atacado a su clan. Él entonces vio que múltiples ANBU como también Hyūgas aterrizaron allí mientras inspeccionaban la zona en busca de heridos o fallecidos. Luego él se dirigió a la Torre Hokage para ir al consejo.

Con Naruto Campo de entrenamiento 24 – minutos más tarde

"Con que esto es…" dijo Neji mientras recibía el pergamino con las técnicas Hyuga de Naruto quien sonrió y dijo "Claro, ¿acaso creías que no cumpliría mi promesa?".

Neji al escuchar eso también sonrió un poco, luego negó con la cabeza y dijo "Claro que no Naruto-san, solo estoy sorprendido por todo lo que hiciste con tan solo conseguir este pergamino. Pero dime, ¿por qué destruiste la casa de Hiashi-sama? Allí trabajaban muchos miembros de la familia secundaria"

Naruto al oír eso se rasco la cabeza y contesto "Pues tenía que matar a algunos de la otra rama también, o los de la Rama Principal creerían que fueron los de la Rama Secundaria. Ademas ese pergamino que tienes es solo una copia, me asegure que el original quede en la bóveda, la cual quedó destruida completamente. Pero estoy seguro de que la caja donde se encontraba el pergamino resistiría a la explosión. Era de muy buen material." El hizo una pausa, saco otro pergamino de su bolsa ninja, y continuo "Ademas de todo pude encontrar algo bastante interesante." Dijo mostrando un poco el pergamino a Neji, quien al ver el nombre que contenía el pergamino abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

Neji entonces preguntó "¿E-eso e-es…?" Naruto negó con la cabeza lo cual causo que Neji suspire con decepción, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar "Esto no contiene la fórmula para retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado. Pero sí dice cómo hacerlo y colocarlo en las personas. Yo intentare encontrar la fórmula para eliminar el sello. Tengo los pasos para crearlo, solo tengo que encontrar la forma para deshacerlo, será difícil. Pero estoy seguro que podre lograrlo."

Neji asintió con la cabeza y entonces dijo "Naruto-san, creo que hay algo que debe saber… se trata de Lee" Naruto levanto una ceja al escuchar ese nombre, desde aquella misión en la que asesino a su amigo no había oído hablar más de él. Así que él hizo una señal para que Neji continúe quien asintió. "Bueno. Lo que pasa es creo que Lee quiere asesinarlo"

Naruto rió entre dientes al oír eso y dijo "No importa. Que lo intente. Ademas creo que eso es mejor, según pude darme, Lee entrena de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo. Y si ahora él es más serio y maduro que antes, me hace creer que nuestra próxima batalla será mucho más interesante que la primera. No te preocupes Neji"

Neji negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso y dijo "No… tú no entiendes. Yo no estoy preocupado por ti. Sino por Lee, aunque el haya sido un estúpido en el pasado ahora parece más serio y decidido que antes. Hasta dejo de desafiarme a combates. Creo que estoy empezando a respetarlo"

Naruto asintió al escuchar eso y contestó "No te preocupes. Yo también respeto a Lee, solo que sus motivos para entrenar me parecen estúpidos. Pero dejando esto a un lado quiero pedirte algo."

Neji asintió con la cabeza y esperó a la petición de Naruto "Quiero que tú actúes de la forma más servicial con la rama principal en estos momentos. No queremos levantar sospechas, y esto que voy a pedirte puede que sea difícil para ti, pero… quiero que seas quien haga ver a los miembros de tu Rama la cruel realidad en la que viven. No quiero que te precipites, en estos momentos ellos estarán muy dolidos por la cantidad de miembros que perdieron en la casa de Hiashi, y estoy seguro que ese bastardo solo los entregara a sus familias y no dejara que le den sepultura dentro de los terrenos Hyuga. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será. Trata de que no te descubran, y empieza con grupos pequeños a los que tú tengas confianza. Ya que estoy seguro que hay algunos Hyūgas en tu Rama que le gustan ser tratados como mierda. Si ves a algunos de estos infórmame. Dame los nombres y descripciones, yo me encargare de ellos para que no puedan traicionar a tu Rama. Hasta hare creer a los demás de que la Rama Principal está empezando a asesinar a sus miembros solo por paranoia. Tengo muchas formas para inculpar a la Rama Principal, especialmente ahora." Dijo Naruto, entonces él se puso en posición de pelea y volvió a hablar "Ahora entrenaremos un poco, quiero que seas capaz de ver los 360° grados con tus ojos." Naruto sabía que Neji no era capaz de ver completamente los 360 grados, lo cual era una gran debilidad para un Hyuga si es que dependía de sus ojos. Por lo cual él quería que sea capaz de ver completamente para que no pueda ser atacado desde un punto ciego.

Neji asintió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba en la posición Juuken y activaba su Byakugan "Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo no entreno… peleo" Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba el ataque de Neji.

Mientras Tanto – Sala de Consejo

Actualmente la sala del consejo se encontraba repleta. Estaban todas las cabezas de los respectivos clanes de importancia de la aldea. Los ancianos de la aldea, varios miembros del consejo civil, como también el Sandaime y Minato quien se enteró de la situación cuando termino de hablar con Kakashi sobre Akatsuki. Aunque, ¿quién no hubiera visto u oído esa gran explosión?

Minato se fijó en las expresiones que cada persona en la sala tenían. Algunos de preocupación, otras con furia y otras con miradas neutrales. Minato entonces se aclaró la garganta y dijo "*Ejem* Esta reunión de emergencia ha sido convocada debido a los resientes incidentes en el compuesto Hyuga, aún no sabemos quién o quiénes están detrás de esto, pero ya he enviado a varios ANBU a la zona para que busquen pistas que puedan llevarnos hacia el culpable"

Hiashi quien tenía los puños apretados dijo tranquilamente "Pues eso espero. Esta agresión no puede olvidarse. Quien fuese el que se haya atrevido a atacar al mayor clan de la aldea merece nada más que la muerte" dijo al final golpeando la mesa, ya no pudiendo aguantar su enojo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada varios ANBU aparecieron dentro del consejo, estos se arrodillaron y uno fue hacia Minato susurrándole algunas palabras en el oído. Minato asintió a todos las palabras y luego de eso los ANBU volvieron a desaparecer de la sala.

Minato entonces suspiró y transmitió sus palabras al consejo, especialmente a Hiashi, quien parecía estar muy expectante "Parece ser que no hay ningún tipo de pistas. Lo único que saben es que la causa de la explosión fue por algún tipo de sello explosivo. Ni siquiera los mejores sensores en ANBU pudieron detectar rastros de Chakra o algo que de indicio de que alguna persona estuvo en ese lugar. Las investigaciones continuaran, pero quien haya hecho esto es un profesional, y uno muy bueno. Ademas dicen que este sujeto intento acceder a la bóveda del clan Hyuga, pero no pudo obtener nada y entonces decidió explotar el sitio. Pero lo más preocupante es que ellos creen que es alguien de esta aldea, ya que el equipo de barrera no detecto a ningún intruso. Esa es la hipótesis con la cual ANBU está trabajando en estos momentos."

Hiashi al escuchar todo eso no pudo evitar golpear la mesa nuevamente y dijo "¿Cómo es posible que los ANBU de la aldea no puedan encontrar a esta persona? ¡Ese sujeto debe pagar! ¡Muchos Hyūgas murieron en este atentado y es algo que no puedo perdonar!"

Minato comprendía el estado emocional de Hiashi y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar "¿Dices que no fueron capaces de encontrar restos de Chakra o que alguna persona estuvo allí?"

Minato al escuchar esto giró un poco la cabeza para ver que Danzo habló desde su lugar. Minato levanto una ceja al escuchar la pregunta y dijo "Así es, ¿conoces a alguien capaz de hacer eso?"

Danzo negó con la cabeza y respondió "No Hokage-sama, no conozco a nadie capaz de hacer eso, solo me parece impresionante que una persona sea capaz de hacer eso." pero esto era claramente distinto y él estaba pensando en eso _"Hmm, solo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer eso... Oni, ¿Qué estas planeando? Fueron 4 años en los que anduviste con las riendas sueltas, creo que es momento de controlar tus movimientos otra vez. Y ahora es el momento ideal"_

Las conversaciones siguieron por varios minutos, pero Minato se dio cuenta de que nada resolverían discutiendo, por lo que ordenó que todos se retiren, no sin antes decirle a Hiashi que atraparían al culpable.

Todos entonces salieron de la habitación, cuando Minato creyó que todos se habían ido él estuvo a punto de salir también hasta que escucho una voz a sus espaldas "Espere Hokage-sama, tenemos algo de qué hablar."

Minato se dio la vuelta para ver a Danzo con su habitual bastón y preguntó "¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Danzo?"

Danzo entonces respondió "Se trata de su hijo… Naruto-kun." Minato al escuchar esto abrió los ojos enormemente y preguntó peligrosamente "¿Cómo sabes de eso Danzo? Espero que no estés tratando de hacer nada estúpido"

Danzo curvo un poco los labios y dijo "Hokage-sama, ¿de verdad creyó que yo sería tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que Naruto-kun es su hijo? Pero bueno, a mí no me importa por qué hizo lo que hizo, y no se preocupe, yo no quiero hacer nada con esa información, yo quiero hablar sobre otra cosa. Y es lo siguiente, como ya sabrás Naruto-kun está en un equipo Gennin, y según estoy enterado hoy obtuvo a su segundo miembro. Pero para poder ingresar a los exámenes Chunnin se necesitan de 3 personas. Yo solamente quiero ofrecer a uno de mis chicos para que se una al equipo de Naruto-kun, anteriormente ya han trabajado, así que no creo que sea mucho pedir."

Minato dio un suspiro mental al escuchar eso, él no sabía que haría si Danzo contaba a todos de que Naruto era su hijo, eso era algo que él quería hacer personalmente, para que él pueda enmendar sus errores. Pero entonces él agitó la cabeza al recordad la petición de Danzo y dijo "¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? Yo podría ingresar al equipo de Naruto a cualquier Gennin sin equipo."

Danzo sonrió un poco al escuchar eso y dijo "Pues Naruto-kun lo más probable es que termine asesinando a ese chico por incompetente. Lo que yo estoy ofreciendo es a alguien con experiencia y con muchos conocimientos acerca de Naruto-kun, el participo en algunas misiones con Naruto-kun, así que él sabe la forma en que Naruto realiza sus misiones, ademas tiene su edad."

Minato soltó un suspiro al escuchar eso, Danzo tenía razón, si ponía a cualquier Gennin en su equipo, esto solo haría que Naruto se enoje aún más, o que termine asesinando al otro miembro. Tal vez podría escuchar a Danzo, él entonces preguntó "¿Y quién es este chico Danzo?"

Danzo sonrió y chasque los dedos, en ese instante apareció Torune quien dijo "¿Desea algo Danzo-sama?" Danzo miró hacia abajo para ver a Torune, quien estaba arrodillado y le contestó "Si, ve y trae aquí a nuestro pequeño artista. Dile que de ahora en más su nombre clave será… Sai"

Torune asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo, Minato miro esto y dijo "Espero que tu ANBU no diga nada de lo que hemos estado hablando" Danzo negó con la cabeza y dijo "Hokage-sama, no me malinterprete, pero mis ANBU no son como los tuyos. Los míos son dedicados y saben cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. Pero bueno, que te parece si hablamos de algunos temas mientras llegue Sai"

A Minato no le gusto lo de 'hablar sobre algunos temas' pero bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Él suspiró y escuchó lo que Danzo tendría que decirle mientras esperaban al posible nuevo integrante del equipo de Naruto.

Con Naruto – horas después

Naruto luego de haber entrenado por algunas horas con Neji se dirigió a su apartamento, él estaba pensando en la fórmula del sello Hyuga, y en algún contrasello para el mismo. Él sabía que no sería fácil pero podría lograrlo.

Al llegar a su apartamento, el cual ahora se encontraba en la zona residencial de Konoha, abrió la puerta y al entrar él pudo percibir un agradable aroma en el aire.

Él se dirigió a la fuente de ese olor y llego a la cocina, entonces él pudo ver que Haku estaba preparando la cena, quien estaba poniendo algunas especias a la comida. Ella ahora sin su Kimono de Batalla, en su lugar tenía una ropa casual con una bata de cocina.

Naruto entonces camino lentamente hacia ella y al estar justo detrás de ella, él le dio la vuelta dándole un beso en los labios. Haku se sorprendió al principio, pero instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que era Naruto, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto quien puso sus manos en su cintura.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Naruto termino el beso, causando un suspiro en Haku. Naruto entonces se fijó un poco más en la figura de Haku, sin duda era una mujer hermosa y no podía negarlo. "Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Naruto.

Haku quien estaba revolviendo la comida dijo "Pues muy bien. Estuve varias horas con Anko-san, no fue nada malo. Me hicieron algunas preguntas sobre Zabuza-sama, y por qué decidí regresar a la aldea. Luego de eso…" pero no dijo lo último ya que ella paso mucho tiempo hablando con Anko, quien le había dicho muchas 'cosas' sobre Naruto, y ella no quería repetir eso ya que le causaba vergüenza. Aunque ella deseaba averiguar si todo eso era cierto.

Naruto levanto una ceja pero no le pregunto lo que quiso decir, ya que él tenía una idea de lo que pudo haber sido, entonces pregunto otra cosa "¿Y dónde conseguiste esas prendas? No recuerdo que hayas traído ropa contigo."

Haku se dio la vuelta y sonrió "Luego de salir del departamento Anko-san me llevo alrededor de la aldea. Allí nos topamos con una chica rubia y otra chica de cabello castaño en forma de moños."

Naruto entonces levanto una ceja y dijo "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?"

Haku volvió a sonreír mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa y cargaba un poco de sopa en ellos. Naruto probó un poco y se sorprendió cuando sintió el sabor. "Esto es exquisito, no sabía que eras tan buena cocinera Haku-chan"

Haku se sintió alagada y se sonrojo un poco al escuchar las palabras de Naruto "Gracias Naruto-kun, aprendí a cocinar ya que Zabuza-sama no sabía hacerlo, por lo cual yo tuve que aprender. En cuanto a lo otro, ellas al enterarse de que yo sería parte de tu equipo me preguntaron bastantes cosas y me arrastraron junto con Anko-san a un centro comercial para comprarme un poco de ropa. Creo que se llamaban Ino y Tenten. Ah sí, también me dijeron que son tus novias."

Naruto rio entre dientes al escuchar eso y dijo "¿Y no estás enojada por haberte ocultado eso?"

Haku sonrió y contesto "¿Por qué debería estar enojada? Tú fuiste quien me dio la oportunidad de una nueva vida. Tal vez yo estaría muerta si tú no me dabas esta gran oportunidad. Ademas yo vivo contigo, así que voy a pasar más tiempo contigo que ellas."

"Buen punto" dijo Naruto mientras seguía comiendo la sopa. "También es bueno saber que no estas enojada por vivir conmigo."

Haku negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso y dijo "No, es más, me parece que fue la decisión correcta. Ya que si no hubieras dicho eso, hubiera estado varios meses en prueba y ademas estaría viviendo en cualquier lugar."

Naruto quien termino de comer su sopa dijo "Pues eso nunca pasara. Tú eres mía Haku-chan, y debes saber que mientras tu estés conmigo, nada te hará falta, absolutamente nada."

Haku tuvo un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas al escuchar eso y asintió agradecida. Ella también termino de comer y dijo lo siguiente "Pero dime Naruto-kun, ¿dónde has estado todo el día? Las chicas y yo te buscamos por todas partes y no pudimos encontrarte."

Naruto sonrió y contesto "Pues estuve un poco ocupado el día de hoy organizando unos fuegos artificiales"

Haku no entendió esto al principio, hasta que recordó esas grandes explosiones que se pudieron oír alrededor de la aldea. "¿Tiene algo que ver con esas explosiones?" ella preguntó.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió "Si, tenía que conseguir algo para un amigo, y tuve que usar esas explosiones para distraer a algunos tontos y ocultar mis pistas. Pero no te preocupes, yo soy un profesional."

"¿Murió alguien?" pregunto Haku un poco preocupada. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió "Si, creo que unas decenas de bastardos arrogantes que no le hacían ningún bien al mundo. Pero también murieron algunas personas que les encantaban ser tratados como mierda." Esa fue otra de las razones por la cual destruyo la casa de Hiashi, él sabía que los miembros de la familia secundaria que trabajaban allí tenían que ser de mucha confianza, lo cual significaba que les encantaba ser humillados.

Haku solo asintió, luego de su charla con Naruto en el bosque pudo darse cuenta de que él sabía lo que hacía, y que todo lo que hacía tenía una razón. Ella no pregunto más y estuvo a punto de coger los platos para lavarlos cuando Naruto la detuvo. "Lo siento Haku-chan, pero tú ya has hecho esta deliciosa cena. Deja que mis estúpidos clones se encarguen de esto."

En ese instante aparecieron dos clones, quienes entrecerraron los ojos y preguntaron al mismo tiempo "¿Estúpidos clones? ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?"

Naruto gruño y contestó "Cállense, ahora hagan lo que les dije o haré que se arrepientan de ello" Uno de los clones soltó un bufido y preguntó "¿Y que puedes hacer?" Naruto lo miró y lo disipó. Luego miró al otro clon y le preguntó "¿También quieres hacerte del gracioso?"

El clon rápidamente negó con la cabeza y dijo "¡Claro que no Jefe!" y se puso a recoger los platos y a lavarlos.

Haku rió divertida al ver esto y preguntó "¿Problemas en controlar a tus clones?"

Naruto suspiro y contesto "Si… no sé qué es lo que pasa, pero cada vez que creo clones fuera de batalla estos parecen tener sus propia conciencia e ignorar todo lo que yo les digo. Son exasperantes, pero son muy útiles. Pero bueno, ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir Haku-chan"

Haku dejo de reír al escuchar eso y preguntó "En donde voy a dormir Naruto-kun?" él dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación y respondió "Pero que pregunta más tonta. Pues conmigo Haku-chan"

Haku se sonrojó al oir esto y replicó "N-no h-hace falta, no quiero molestarte" Naruto se dio la vuelta y contestó "Tu nunca serás una molestia, ahora ven y vayamos a dormir, mañana entrenaremos un poco con Anko-chan y luego te acompañare al departamento de interrogación"

Haku asintió débilmente y siguió a Naruto a su habitación, solo esperaba que pudiera resistir a sus impulsos, ya que ella no quería que Naruto piense que ella era una chica fácil. Fue una noche difícil para Haku, pero nada había pasado ya que ambos habían quedado dormidos debido al agotamiento que sentían.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que de ahora en más voy a tardar en poster conti. Ya que tengo que ir al dentista y que me hagan conducto en uno de mis dientes, y por eso no voy a poder postear tan de seguido. Pero no se asusten, no voy a tardar un mes o algo así, tal vez cada 10 días o algo así.**

**El capítulo no fue muy largo ya que no había mucho que decir, el próximo capítulo creo que será mas largo**

**Bueno pasemos con las aclaraciones del capítulo. Haku vivirá con Naruto de ahora en más, y allí pasaran muchas cosas Kukukuku. Ella podrá hacer misiones con Naruto una vez que termine su tiempo en interrogatorios. Ella no ira a la misión a Uzu.**

**Minato hablo con Kakashi y se puede ver que está arrepentido, lástima que a Naruto no le importe esto. Así que, cuando Minato logre ingresar en la mente de Naruto, y vea a Kurama allí va a contar toda la verdad. Creo que será luego de volver a Uzushiogakure o un poco antes de los exámenes Chunnin.**

**Bueno, otra cosa que quiero aclarar es esto. En el cap 5 Naruto le dijo a Tenten que él nunca asesino a inocentes. La cual era una mentira. Él era un Root, y los miembros de esa organización no hacen precisamente misiones de humanidad o ayudar a personas. Es por eso que el no tuvo problemas en matar a tantos Hyūgas.**

**Ah sí, y se pudo ver algunos de los sellos que Naruto creo desde que empezó a leer más sobre el Fuinjutsu, como ya dije él es muy bueno en esto.**

**Naruto ahora tiene algo que le va a ayudar a retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado a Neji (yo tengo planeado que lo haga antes de las finales de los exámenes Chunnin)**

**Lo de Hanabi, su edad, lo de sello y todo lo hice fue por si quiero agregarla en el futuro en el Harem. Esto va a ser exclusivamente decisión mía. Si decido que no, pues no entra. Ah sí, y en esta historia es diferente el trato de Hiashi hacia Hinata, ya que esta no es tan débil como en el Cannon, ya que, aunque no quiera decirlo ella entreno algunas veces con Menma, lo cual hace que ella tenga más confianza consigo misma.**

**Yo dije que abría un Lemon cuando Naruto vuelva de su misión del país de las olas, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Ya que no era el momento adecuado.**

**Sai será el nuevo integrante del Equipo de Naruto, quien no sabrá nada hasta después de la misión a Uzushiogakure, que creo que será en el próximo capítulo. O dentro de 2 más (allí pasaran muchas cosas, Lemon no incluido).**

**Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima. Y gracias a los que siempre comentan**


	11. Capitulo 10

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando _**"Su corazón es muy oscuro"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

**Kukukuku, aquí se viene un Lemon, están advertidos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Konohagakure no Sato – 1 semana después 8:00 am

Una semana pasó desde aquel día en que Naruto robó el pergamino Hyuga. Sin duda hubo mucho movimiento en toda esa semana. Los civiles estaban aterrorizados, ya que los rumores decían que un terrorista habitaba en la aldea, y que las autoridades de la aldea no podían encontrarlo, y esto hacia que la población viva en el temor a otro ataque.

Pero nuestro amigo 'terrorista' no tenía ganas de hacer algo así por el momento, ya que en esa semana él había logrado dominar varios de sus elementos como el _Fuuton,_ el _Suiton_, y el _Doton_, le quedan sus otros dos elementos, pero no dudaba en que lo haría dentro de poco. También había acompañado a Haku a todas sus sesiones en Interrogatorios en esa semana, y luego hacer un poco de entrenamiento de Equipo junto con Anko, quien estaba muy feliz por tener a otro Gennin en su equipo, y aún más si era una de sus 'hermanas'.

Pero entonces nuestro querido amigo pelirrojo abrió los ojos, para encontrarse abrazado por dos mujeres, cada una al lado de él. Naruto miro a la izquierda y pudo ver que una de ellas era una muchacha de cabellera rubia, y la otra tenia cabellera castaña. Ambas estaban desnudas, y Naruto se preguntó _"¿cómo pasó todo esto?"_ Hasta que él empezó a recordar los acontecimientos de hace unas horas.

_Flashback hace unas horas._

Naruto luego de entrenar un poco decidió ir a visitar a Ino a su hogar, él presentía que Ino podría estar allí, así que se dirigió allí. Luego de caminar por algunos minutos a través de las calles de la aldea, él diviso una Florería.

Al estar parado frente a la puerta él la abrió y se pudo escuchar el sonido de una campana. Naruto ingreso a la florería y pudo ver que Ino y Tenten se encontraban allí. A él le pareció raro que ambas estén en ese lugar, y aún más raro que estén riendo divertidas por quien sabe que, Naruto se volvió a preguntar, ¿en qué momento se hicieron tan amigas?

Pero bueno, Ino quien estaba detrás de un mostrador al escuchar la puerta abrirse miró hacia la puerta, y al ver quien estaba parado allí, no pudo evitar que en sus ojos aparezca un poco de lujuria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto. Y Tenten quien estaba con los codos apoyados en el mostrador se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto, teniendo la misma mirada de Ino.

Naruto entonces se acercó a ellas y expresó "Hola chicas, ¿qué cuentan?"

Ino y Tenten en ese entonces se sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Fue Tenten quien habló "Naruto-kun, ha pasado una semana desde que has vuelto de tu misión, y no te has tomado la molestia de visitarnos al menos una vez. También nos enteramos de que Haku-san vive contigo, y creemos que eso es injusto."

Naruto al escuchar esto se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente y replicó "Aaah, perdóneme chicas, pero es que tuve que acompañar a Haku-chan a sus sesiones de Interrogación, y ademas de eso entrenar con ella para poder adaptarme a su estilo. También tuve que enseñarle la aldea."

Ino entonces salió detrás del mostrador y dijo poniéndose al lado de Tenten "Eso no es excusa Naruto-kun, tú me prometiste algo antes de salir a tu misión, y veo que aún no estas cumpliendo con esa promesa. Creo que te mereces un castigo."

Naruto se quedó atónito al escuchar eso y estuvo a punto de replicar cuando vio que Tenten le lanzo varios Kunai y Shuriken, él instintivamente sacó una de sus Cuchillas de Chakra debajo de su manga y bloqueó los ataques. Y nuevamente estuvo a punto de decir que se tranquilicen cuando él se dio cuenta que Ino terminó unas posiciones de mano para luego extender sus manos hacia él.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transferencia de Mentes)"_ al decir eso el cuerpo de Ino cayó sin fuerzas, pero Tenten rápidamente la atrapó. Tenten levantó la vista para mirar a Naruto, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, pero solo duró unos segundos y luego ella vio que él levantó un pulgar hacia arriba mientras sonreía. "Jejeje, pude entrar en su cuerpo, ahora manos a la obra"

Tenten asintió feliz y seguía a Ino/Naruto al segundo piso de la casa, no sin que antes Ino/Naruto cierre la tienda y Tenten cargue el cuerpo de Ino.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba en su paisaje mental con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba esto "¿Quién diría que las mujeres podrían ser tan locas?, pero bueno, dejare que ellas hagan lo que quieran hacer."

Kurama al oír esto sonrió y replicó** "¡Ja! Yo creo que te capturaron limpiamente, jeje, parece ser que te estas oxidando Naruto."**

Naruto sonrió y contestó "Ya cállate, pero tienes razón, me atraparon limpiamente, quien hubiera pensado que ellas estarían planeando algo así. Aunque puedo retomar el control de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento prefiero que ellas tomen el primer paso. Pero no quiero que hagas nada, tu tan solo observa Zorro Pervertido." Kurama volvió a sonreír pero se limitó a asentir.

Volviendo con Ino y Tenten, estas habían conducido al cuerpo manipulado de Naruto a una de las habitaciones del edificio. Al estar allí, Ino/Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Tenten meter su cuerpo y preguntó "¿Estas lista Tenten? Recuerda que esto fue tu idea."

"He estado lista desde aquella misión que tuve con Naruto-kun, ahora vuelve a tu cuerpo y tengamos nuestro momento especial con Naruto-kun." Ino/Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero no logró terminar el jutsu ya que Naruto recuperó el control de su cuerpo y dijo "Eso no será necesario Ino-chan, yo pude recuperar el control desde un principio."

Tenten entonces soltó a Ino ya que esta empezó a moverse, Ino se levantó y sonrió "Ya me parecía raro que no haya podido ver nada en tu mente. Pero bueno Naruto-kun, ¿qué dices si empezamos?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza al escuchar esto y contestó "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. No tienen por qué hacer esto. Yo las querré aunque no hagan esto, no es necesario."

Ino y Tenten sonrieron mientras se acercaban a Naruto, cada una agarrando un brazo de Naruto. Tenten entonces replicó "Pues tú tienes la culpa. Tú fuiste quien nos empujó a esto. Si no fueras tan guapo, tan fuerte, y si no fueras tan bueno con nosotras, nunca hubiéramos hecho esto. Además, en aquella misión tú también me prometiste hacer esto. Así que Ino y yo decidimos tener nuestra primera vez contigo de una vez por todas."

Naruto al escuchar esto miró en Tenten y preguntó "¿Era sobre esto lo que querías hablar con Ino-chan aquella vez?" Tenten asintió y Naruto sonrió. "Bueno, está bien, yo no puedo mantenerlas tristes y deseosas. Pero dime Ino-chan, ¿dónde están tus padres? Creo que no sería bueno que me vean aquí. No es que me importe, solo no quiero perjudicarte."

Ino solo sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besar el cuello de Naruto, quien empezó a sacarle sus prendas. Tenten vio esto e hizo lo mismo, mientras Ino decía "No te preocupes Naruto-kun, mis padres no se encuentran. Mi madre salió de la aldea a comprar suministros para la tienda y no volverá dentro de unos días. Y mi padre fue a una misión fuera de la aldea y no regresara en una semana. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Naruto entonces agarró a ambas por la cintura y agacho la cabeza para dar un largo beso a Ino, quien devolvió el beso, jugando con la lengua de Naruto. Tenten entonces pensó que el beso estaba durando de más, así que ella agarró la cabeza de Naruto y también le dio un beso.

Naruto sonrió y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Luego se separaron y Naruto cargó a Ino, mientras un clon de sombra agarraba y quitaba el resto de sus prendas a una sorprendida Tenten, quien no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto hizo el sello para llamar a su clon.

El Naruto original entonces puso en la cama a Ino mientras empezaba a sacar los vendajes de sus piernas. Luego de tener a Ino completamente desnuda, él se fijó en su figura. Sin duda era algo muy bello para la vista. Él entonces preguntó "¿Estas segura de esto Ino-chan? No hay vuelta atrás." Ino al oír esto se levantó un poco, dio un beso a Naruto y luego respondió "He estado lista hace bastante tiempo."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y justo en ese momento su clon puso a Tenten a su lado. Naruto también se fijó en ella y también pensó que era muy hermosa. "¿Tu también estas lista Tenten-chan? Luego te toca a ti." Tenten también asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que el clon empezó a hacer su trabajo. El clon empezó a lamer los pezones de Tenten, quien solo podía gemir de felicidad.

Naruto entonces miró a Ino y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ino suplicó "Por favor Naruto-kun, no me hagas esperar más. Te necesito." Naruto se sorprendió al ver los ojos llenos de lujuria de Ino. Él asintió con la cabeza y se sacó los pantalones y los calzoncillos .

Ino al ver el miembro de Naruto se lamió inconscientemente los labios. Ella abrió un poco las piernas y dijo "Se gentil"

Naruto entonces puso su miembro frente a la entrada bastante lubricada de Ino. Él al sentir esto dijo "Hmm, ya veo porque querías pasar directamente a esto, estas muy mojada Ino-chan."

Ino al escuchar esto se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. "Vamos Naruto-kun, apresúrate." Dijo ella mientras movía un poco las caderas en un intento de meter el miembro de Naruto dentro de su intimidad.

Naruto sonrió y la tomó de la barbilla "Esta bien" él entonces dio un beso a Ino y empezó a meter lentamente su miembro dentro de la vagina de Ino, quien al sentir sus paredes vaginales abrirse solo pudo gemir mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto.

Naruto luego de unos momentos pudo sentir una barrera interrumpiendo el avance. Él dejó de besar a Ino y la miró directamente a los ojos, Ino asintió y Naruto volvió a besar a Ino, empujando su miembro hasta romper su himen.

Ino no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos. Pero no dijo nada ya que ella continuaba besando a Naruto, quien se no se movió para que ella pueda acostumbrarse a la sensación. Luego de algunos segundos Naruto sintió que Ino empezó a moverse y gemir suavemente, así que él volvió empujar lentamente su pene dentro la vagina de Ino.

"Aaah, N-Naruto-kun. Esto se siente muy bien, espero que no sea la única vez que lo hagamos" dijo Ino quien estaba sintiendo mucho placer alrededor de su cuerpo. Naruto sonrió y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas "Pues claro que no Ino-chan, lo haremos cuando tú quieras, ya que oficialmente eres mía. Y nunca nadie podrá tocarte, excepto yo. ¿Entiendes?" él preguntó, dando una poderosa estocada a Ino ingresando en su útero.

Ino se arqueó como pudo al sentir esto, mientras liberaba el primer orgasmo de su vida, el cual fue uno poderoso. "¡Nadie más podrá tocarme Naruto-kun!, solo tú, solo tú, solo tuuuu!" gritó ella completamente perdida en el placer, ya que Naruto no paró de atacar por ningún segundo a su sensible cavidad.

Naruto entonces tomó de los brazos a Ino, él se dio la vuelta y puso a Ino encima de él. Naruto la agarró del trasero y logró penetrarla aún más. Ino entonces también empezó a cooperar con Naruto, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con más velocidad.

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto sintió que las paredes de Ino empezaron a sujetar su pene con mucha fuerza y dijo "Ino-chan… estas apretando mucho" Ino sintió su segundo orgasmo venir, asi que gritó "¡Vamos a corrernos juntos Naruto-kun!" Naruto entonces gruñó y ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo "Me vengooo / Naruto-kuun!" Naruto entonces liberó una gran cantidad de esperma dentro de ella.

Ino al sentir esa cantidad de esperma dentro de ella, solo pudo pensar en niños de ojos rojos y cabellera rubia. Mientras que Naruto solo agradecía tener el trato con Kurama, o si no él estaba seguro que hubiera dejado embarazada a Ino en estos momentos, ya que el aún no estaba listo para ser padre.

El entonces sacó su pene de la vagina de Ino, quien cayó sin fuerzas en el pecho de Naruto, mientras que este acariciaba su pelo "¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó Naruto.

Ino levantó un poco la vista y sonrió un poco cansada "Fenomenal, nunca imagine que algo podría sentirse tan bien." respondió ella.

Naruto también le sonrió y dijo "Espero que aun puedas continuar." Entonces él miró hacia su clon quien estaba lamiendo presumiblemente el orgasmo de Tenten. El clon entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba mirando y rápidamente se reemplazaron.

El clon entonces se fijó en Ino, quien aún no parecía recuperarse, el clon sonrió y empezó a frotar su miembro contra la intimidad de Ino, quien al sentir esto giró la cabeza para ver al rostro sonriente de 'Naruto', pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el clon habló "Segundo Round Ino-chan" y el clon metió todo su miembro dentro de la vagina de Ino, quien al sentir nuevamente el pene de Naruto dentro de ella no pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción.

El Naruto original entonces se miró a Tenten, quien parecía que no se dio cuenta del cambio, ya que ella parecía aún estar disfrutando de su anterior orgasmo. Naruto entonces chasqueó los dedos frente a ella y dijo "Tenten-chan, es tu turno." Tenten al oír esto no dijo nada, ella solo se limitó a separar sus piernas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza al ver la reacción de Tenten y también empezó a meter su miembro dentro de ella lentamente. Pero él jamás sintió ninguna barrera en todo el trayecto, así que él preguntó acerca de eso "¿No eres virgen Tenten-chan?"

Tenten al escuchar esto rápidamente salió de su estupor y contestó "C-Claro que sí Naruto-kun! Es solo que…. Es solo que…" dijo ella sin poder terminar su frase.

Naruto entonces decidió motivar un poco a Tenten y empezó a sacar lentamente todo su miembro de su vagina. Tenten al percatarse de esto rápidamente puso sus piernas alrededor de Naruto para no dejarlo ir y exclamó "Espera Naruto-kun! No es lo que piensas, es solo que…" Naruto sacó un poco más su miembro y Tenten gritó "Naruto-kun! ¡Solo me di placer a mí misma! Es que desde aquel día en nuestra misión estuve muy caliente y con ganas de hacerlo contigo, y como no pudimos hablar mucho desde aquel día no pude evitarlo. Lo siento Naruto-kun... no quise hacerlo."

Naruto negó con la cabeza y suspiró al oír esto. "Me decepcionas Tenten-chan" replicó Naruto haciendo que a Tenten le empiecen a salir unas pocas lágrimas, y ella estuvo a punto de decir que lo sentía nuevamente pero Naruto volvió a hablar "Creo que voy a tener que castigarte por ser tan traviesa." Él entonces puso a Tenten arriba de él mientras volvía a ingresar todo su miembro de un solo golpe, golpeando el útero de Tenten, quien no pudo evitar gritar de placer.

Tenten se preguntó cuál sería su castigo, hasta que ella sintió algo rozando contra su trasero, ella se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a otro Naruto sonriendo, este entonces dijo "Tu dijiste que estuviste muy caliente desde ese día Tenten-chan, déjame solucionar ese problema." Dijo el clon mientras continuaba frotando su miembro contra la entrada posterior de Tenten, quien volvió a mirar hacia abajo, para ver a Naruto sonriendo "Espero que te guste tu castigo Tenten-chan."

Tenten entonces miró un poco preocupada esto y dijo "E-Espera Naruto-kun, no creo que eso quepa allí, Esperaaa!" gritó ya al final, porque ella sintió que el clon de Naruto empezó a meter lentamente su miembro dentro de ella.

El clon declaró "Aaah, estas muy apretada Tenten-chan, esto se siente genial." Tenten entonces empezó a soltar suaves gemidos, aunque le dolía un poco ella tampoco podía negar que sentía un gran placer. Una vez que ella se sintió completamente llena soltó un suspiro, pero no pudo decir nada ya que los dos Narutos empezaron a moverse lentamente en perfecta sincronía, uno salía mientras que el otro entraba.

Tenten al sentir esto no pudo evitar gritar "¡Esperen!, Aaah, Nooo… Aaah… Esto… Esto es… Esto es genial… Aaah, por favor Naruto-kun, ¡más rápido! ¡Castígame más!" Ambos Narutos sonrieron y decidieron complacer sus palabras. Ellos entonces empezaron a moverse con mucha más velocidad que antes, haciendo que Tenten grite por el gran placer que estaba sintiendo "Esto es el paraíso, Aaah" gritó ella mientras sentía llenarse aún más por ambos miembros.

Las embestidas entonces empezaron ser más veloces, ya que ambos Narutos sintieron estar a punto de llegar a su clímax. Y Tenten al sentir el aumento de velocidad no pudo evitar gemir y gemir.

Entonces ambos dieron una estocada final, liberando cada uno una gran cantidad de esperma en los orificios de Tenten, quien sintió al Naruto original entrar en su útero y liberar la gran cantidad de esperma. Ella entonces se arqueo hacia atrás, liberando un gran orgasmo el cual empapó el manto de la cama.

Naruto entonces se fijó en la expresión orgásmica que Tenten tenía en su rostro y no pudo evitar liberar un poco más de esperma dentro del vientre de Tenten, quien se dio cuenta de esto y exclamó "Hah… Naruto-kun, si sigues así, me dejaras embarazada!, hah"

Naruto gruñó y contestó "No te preocupes por eso, aahh, y tu estas apretando cada vez más Tenten-chan, eres genial" dijo él terminando al fin su descarga.

Ino quien había visto todo esto,empezó a besar al Naruto original, ella luego se separó un poco y pidió "Yo también quiero me castigues Naruto-kun." Naruto asintió y luego preguntó "¿Estas segura que tus padres no estarán por aquí?" Ino al escuchar esto respondió "Segura" y no se necesitó decir nada mas ya que Naruto la agarró, saliendo de Tenten, y al hacer esto, un poco de esperma escapó de su interior. Pero antes de que Tenten pudiera quejarse otros dos clones aparecieron para entretenerla un poco.

Naruto entonces puso a Ino en la misma posición en la que estuvo Tenten hace unos momentos mientras creaba otro clon para que haga lo mismo que a Tenten. "Espero que estés lista Ino-chan" y entonces ambos penetraron a Ino, quien gritó en éxtasis.

Esto continúo por algunas horas más, e Ino y Tenten no pudieron evitar sentirse satisfechas.

Flashback Fin

Naruto sonrió al recordar eso, sin duda Ino y Tenten querían hacerlo, y él no podía negar nada a sus mujeres. Naruto entonces se movió un poco, haciendo que Ino y Tenten gimieran, él rio entre dientes y luego beso a cada una en la frente, haciendo que ambas empiecen a abrir los ojos lentamente. "Despierten chicas. Es hora de levantarse, tengo que hacer algunas cosas el día de hoy."

Ino entonces se estiró un poco y también besó a Naruto, pero en los labios "Buenos días, Naruto-kun. No fue un sueño lo de ayer, ¿verdad?" Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza "¡Claro que no!, todo lo que sucedió ayer fue la realidad." Ino también sonrió, y entonces Tenten también beso a Naruto, quien devolvió el beso "A donde tienes que ir hoy Naruto-kun? ¿No puedes pasar el resto del día con nosotras?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Lo siento Tenten-chan, aunque eso me gustaría más que nada, esto es algo que lo estuve posponiendo desde hace una semana, ya no puedo posponerlo un día más. Tengo que hacerlo hoy."

Ino quien empezó a ponerse nuevamente sus prendas dijo "Y qué es eso que tienes que hacer Naruto-kun?"

Naruto también se levantó y empezó a vestirse al igual que Tenten "Tengo que ir a visitar a una vieja cabra que vive debajo de una Raíz." Ino entendió al instante a lo que se refería Naruto, pero no Tenten, quien preguntó. "A que te refieres Naruto-kun?"

Naruto luego de ponerse sus pantalones ANBU, se acercó a Tenten y le dijo "Pronto lo sabrás Tenten-chan, no te preocupes." Tenten solo asintió al escuchar eso, ella sabía que Naruto aún no le decía todas sus cosas, pero ella confiaba en que él pronto le diría todo.

Cuando todos estuvieron vestidos nuevamente ellos miraron la cama donde estuvieron haciendo sus actividades, Ino y Tenten no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y pensar nuevamente en todo lo que paso ayer, lo cual hizo que ambas sientan mucha felicidad. Pero entonces Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Esto es un desastre, Ino… ¿es esta la habitación de tus padres?"

Ino al escuchar esto se sonrojo aún más y dijo "S-Si Naruto-kun, su habitación tiene una cama bastante grande, así que esa fue la razón por la cual te trajimos aquí. Mi habitación o las otras son mucho más pequeñas en comparación a esta."

Naruto al escuchar esto dijo "Hmm, eres muy traviesa Ino-chan, ¿qué pensarían tus padres si se enteraran de esto? Tal vez debería castigarte yo mismo, así ellos no tengan la necesidad de hacerlo."

Ino al escuchar esto estuvo a punto de decir que él podía hacerlo, pero Naruto volvió a hablar "Pero… eso no será posible el día de hoy, así que tendré que perdonarte." Ino se desilusiono al oír esto, pero entonces tres clones aparecieron de la nada, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Ino y Tenten por la maestría en que Naruto utilizaba ese jutsu.

Dos clones entonces empezaron a recoger las mantas y salieron de la habitación, mientras que el otro fue al piso de abajo a preparar el desayuno. "Muy bien, ahora tus padres no se enteraran de nada, mis clones lavaran esas mantas y luego las volverán a colocar en la cama. Mi otro clon está preparando su desayuno. Vayan abajo y coman, yo tengo que salir ahora mismo o esa cabra puede escaparse de mí." dijo Naruto a Tenten e Ino.

Pero Tenten entonces replicó "¿Tu no comerás nada Naruto-kun? No estás cansado por… por… ¿por lo de anoche?" dijo un poco sonrosada Tenten. Naruto negó con la cabeza y contestó "No comer un desayuno es nada para mí, recuerdo haber estado semanas sin probar bocado."

Ino y Tenten al escuchar esto se entristecieron debido a la infancia que Naruto tuvo que pasar , pero él rápidamente dijo "Pero oigan, no se pongan tristes. Ese es el pasado, ahora soy alguien completamente diferente. Lo que fui, hizo que sea lo que soy ahora. Y si no hubiera sido lo que soy ahora, tal vez yo no las hubiera conocido, ¿o acaso eso es lo que ustedes quieren?."

Casi al instante Ino y Tenten negaron con la cabeza, Naruto sonrió y dijo "¿Ven? No se pongan tristes por algo así. Mi pasado tal vez fue algo malo. Pero ya no soy ese niño débil y escuálido. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ya que es molesto y no las quiero poner tristes. Ustedes vayan a comer y tal vez las vea más tarde."

Ambas asintieron y empezaron a bajar por las escaleras. Ellas se dirigieron al comedor mientras que Naruto estaba a punto de salir por la entrada de la tienda, hasta que vio su cuchilla de chakra en el suelo y rápidamente fue a cogerla. "_Uff, por suerte no se dieron cuenta de esto, si lo hacían o me olvidaba de esto estaría en grandes problemas."_

Él entonces salió por la puerta para luego utilizar un _Shunshin_ para alejarse de allí.

En algún lugar de la aldea – 1 hora después.

Danzo se encontraba leyendo en estos momentos algunos de los reportes de Naruto y sus misiones como Gennin, él no estaba sorprendido al escuchar que todas sus misiones fueron completadas con éxito. Luego él pensó en el atentado contra los Hyūgas. Se preguntaba si él hizo eso porque quería volver a hacer algo como con el clan Uchiha, pero luego negó con la cabeza. No, Naruto no era así, él sabía que su mente era muy compleja, y saber lo que estaba tratando de hacer era algo difícil, primeramente ya que no dejó ningún tipo de pruebas en ese lugar, y ademas porque tampoco había robado algo de ese sitio.

Parecía ser que solo fue allí para asesinar a unos cuantos Hyūgas, él entonces suspiro cansadamente. Faltaban unos pocos meses para los exámenes Chunnin, y su plan para derrocar al Yondaime estaba marchando a la perfección. No podía esperar a que ese bastardo estuviera muerto y luego él sea el nuevo Hokage, para luego hacer de Konoha la nación mas temida del mundo.

Él entonces se levantó de su escritorio y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Caminó entre los pasillos de la base y decidió ir a ver a sus soldados entrenar. Pero al llegar allí, se encontró con una escena bastante perturbadora.

Más de 3 docenas de sus mejores hombres se encontraban tirados en el piso, el rápidamente se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y toco un botón. En ese instante varios ANBU de Raíz aparecieron arrodillados frente a él "¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Quién hizo esto?" él exigió el calmadamente, pero la verdad él estaba furioso.

Uno de los ANBU arrodillados dijo "No lo sabemos Danzo-sama, no detectamos a nadie en la base, aún estamos buscando al culpable, creemos que lo encontraremos-" pero ese ANBU no pudo terminar de decir lo que quiso ya que un ANBU quien estaba allí se levantó y empezó a reír. "Oh viejo, tus ANBU son cada día mas patéticos, y yo que creí que en todos estos años que estuve fuera de la Raíz ellos hubieran mejorado aún más. Me decepcionas."

Todos los ANBU arrodillados allí rápidamente se levantaron al detectar al intruso y todos estuvieron a punto de acabar con él cuando Danzo golpeó su bastón contra el piso, deteniendo a todos ellos en el acto. "Hmm, que agradable sorpresa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí… Oni?" La mayoría de los ANBU allí no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al escuchar el nombre clave, del quien alguna vez fue uno de los mejores miembros de la Raíz a pesar de su corta edad.

Naruto se quitó la máscara y el traje negro que llevaba puesto, y contestó "Hmm, estoy aquí por algo de suma importancia, el cual tengo que hablar contigo. Y no te preocupes, yo no mate a tus Root, solo están inconscientes. Creí que tal vez estaba haciéndote un favor, todos esos idiotas tenían la guardia baja. No puedo creer que ellos se hagan llamar ANBU de Raíz"

Danzo asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Tienes razón Oni, eso es algo que voy a tener que tratar una vez que todos ellos despierten. Y si has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo debe ser algo muy importante."

Naruto también asintió y dijo "Si… lo es. Pero ya deja de llamarme con mi nombre clave." Danzo no le prestó atención a esto último y luego ordeno a todos sus ANBU retirarse y tomar a los heridos.

Danzo entonces le dijo a Naruto que lo siga y luego de unos minutos ellos llegaron a una habitación. Danzo se sentó detrás de un escritorio y preguntó "Y sobre qué quieres hablar Oni?" Naruto suspiró al escuchar nuevamente su nombre clave, pero luego se puso serio y contestó "Quiero una misión falsa para poder ir a Uzushiogakure."

Danzo al escuchar esto abrió un poco su único ojo visible, y luego dijo "Directo y sin rodeos, como siempre Oni. Pero dime, ¿por qué quieres ir a las ruinas del clan Uzumaki?"

Naruto entonces se sentó en un asiento frente al escritorio y dijo "Tú ya sabes el porqué. Quiero ir a reclamar mi herencia como un Uzumaki."

Danzo curvó un poco los labios al oír eso y luego preguntó "Así que lo sabes. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de esto?"

"Eso a ti no te importa, yo he venido aquí para otra cosa, y quiero que lo hagas" respondió Naruto sin dejarse intimidar. Danzo rió entre dientes y volvió a preguntar "¿Y por qué yo debería darte esa misión?, es más, ¿porque crees que yo puedo hacer algo así?"

Naruto gruñó al oír esto, y replicó a punto de perder la paciencia "Detén este juego estúpido Danzo, yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos ANBU que no pueden pensar por sí mismos. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que no tengo tu estúpido sello?"

Danzo al escuchar esto también se puso serio "Naruto-kun, vamos. No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos, yo tan solo quería conversar tranquilamente con uno de mis más prometedores chicos, no hemos hablado hace 4 años." Dijo Danzo, la verdad era que él sabía que Naruto tenía razón, sin ese sello él no podía impedir que Naruto cuente sobre todos los tratos sucios que él había realizado. Y sería un gran problema si alguien supiera de esos tratos.

Naruto se levantó entonces de su asiento y dijo "Parece ser que no quieres cooperar. Tal vez debería hacer llegar algunos documentos tuyos a los cuarteles ANBU para que ellos sepan qué hacer contigo." Él se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir, cuando escucho a Danzo golpear su bastón contra el suelo.

Él volvió a darse la vuelta para ver a Danzo empezar a escribir algunas cosas en un pergamino, él sonrió y volvió a sentarse. "Está bien Naruto-kun, tu sabes cómo persuadir a las personas. Aquí tienes tu misión" dijo él entregando el pergamino a Naruto, quien lo recibió y empezó a leerlo. "Esos son los 'parámetros'. La misión la tendrás lista para el día de mañana, tu podrás salir por las puertas de la aldea mañana a primera hora, entrega el pergamino que te acabo de dar allí, para que puedas salir de la aldea sin problemas. Yo entregare la misión con la información falsa en algunas horas. Pero creo que tú ya sabes todo esto."

Naruto entonces termino de leer el pergamino, asintió con la cabeza y guardo el pergamino en su bolsa ninja "Tienes razón, yo sé sobre esto… y mucho más. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que retirarme. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, que quedarme todo el día aquí." Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Danzo al ver la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar apretar los puños "_Naruto-kun, solo espera, ni siquiera tu podrás evitar mi Genjutsu, y cuando lo haga, serás mi arma para siempre."_ Pensó Danzo y luego él también salió de allí para ir a hablar con cierto artista para que acompañe a Naruto en su misión.

Con Naruto

Naruto había salido de la base de Raíz y se dirigió a su apartamento para ir a ver a Haku, ya que él no le había avisado que él no regresaría, y sospechaba que ella estaría preocupada, ademas aún faltaba unas horas para que ella vaya a su sesión, así que el suponía que ella estaría allí.

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos Naruto llegó a su barrio. Él se dirigió a un edificio y subió unas escaleras, puso una llave en su puerta y luego entró. Caminó un poco y entonces él sintió que alguien lo abrazó por detrás. "Naruto-kun, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche? Creí que algo malo te había sucedido."

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Haku quien tenía una mirada triste y le contestó. "No te preocupes Haku-chan, ayer quedé con Ino-chan y Tenten-chan a dormir. No hable con ellas por una semana y se enojaron conmigo. Así que tuve que hacer las paces con ellas."

Haku no comprendió esto y preguntó "¿A qué te refieres con hacer las paces?" Naruto le sonrió y le acaricio la barbilla "Algo que tú sabrás dentro de muy poco Haku-chan." Y entonces él fue a tomarse una ducha. Haku pensó sobre eso unos momentos y luego abrió enormemente los ojos, se sonrojó bastante y luego fue a preparar algo para el desayuno de Naruto.

Al día siguiente 

Un día pasó volando. Naruto había ido nuevamente junto con Haku a su sesión y luego habían entrenado un poco con Anko, quien estaba de mal humor. Naruto supuso que el motivo era porque tampoco habían hecho nada durante una semana, y pensó que tal vez eso podría solucionarse dentro de poco.  
Luego de eso visitó a Tenten y a Ino, quienes tuvieron todo ese día sonrisas radiantes en sus rostros, y nada ni nadie podía quitárselas. Naruto supo la razón, pero él no vio la necesidad de decírselo a todo el mundo.

Y ahora mismo Naruto se encontraba corriendo solo rumbo a _Nami no Kuni_, en el pergamino decía que él debía ir solo, y así él lo hizo. Había entregado el pergamino a los guardias Izumo y Kotetsu, para después correr rumbo a Nami no Kuni, tenía que hacer una parada allí, para visitar a cierto subordinado suyo, y luego ir a Uzu. Él podía volar hasta allí, pero no lo hizo ya que aún estaba bastante cerca de Konoha, y él no quería que nadie sepa de esa habilidad suya por el momento.

El siguió corriendo hasta que él se detuvo abruptamente, él se dio la vuelta y dijo mirando hacia un árbol "Ya sabía que Danzo no me daría esta misión sin que uno de sus títeres me moleste. Ya sal de ahí o tendré que asesinarte."

Al decir esto un chico de cabellera negra con la piel muy blanca salió de entre los árboles. Naruto se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era un Root por la expresión que tenía en su rostro. "Sin duda usted aún tiene el mismo nivel que antes Naruto-sempai." Luego de eso el extraño chico sonrió, y Naruto se pudo dar cuenta que fue la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en toda su vida.

Naruto suspiró y expresó "No sé quién eres, pero no quiero que me molestes. Podría asesinarte ahora mismo, pero no tengo ganas de hacer algo como eso en estos momentos. Así que vete de aquí y te perdonare."

El chico entonces dejó de sonreír y puso la misma expresión en blanco que tenía al principio. "Lo lamento Naruto-sempai, pero Danzo-sama me ha ordenado seguirte, y no puedo fallar a Danzo-sama. Y puedes llamarme Sai, tu y yo ya hemos hecho algunas misiones anteriormente en Root, no me sorprende el que no me recuerdes."

Naruto suspiró y replicó "Mira, vete de aquí, tengo algo importante que hacer, y si tengo que esperar a que tú me sigas el ritmo, nunca llegare a mi objetivo. Así que no lo quiero volver a repetir, vete de aquí antes de que puedas lamentarlo."

Sai entonces volvió a dar una sonrisa falsa y contestó "Si el tiempo es su problema Naruto-sempai, entonces tengo algo que puede solucionar eso." Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que el sacó una especie de pergamino y un pincel de su bolsa ninja. Él puso un poco de tinta en el pincel y a una velocidad Inhumana empezó a dibujar algo en el pergamino "_Ninpou: Chōjū Giga (Imitación de Imagen: Súper Bestias)"_ Naruto escucho lo que él dijo, y luego vio con sorpresa como un gran Halcón salió del pergamino y como este empezó a aletear. Luego él vio que Sai subió al Halcón y expresó "Se muy bien que no soy rival para usted Naruto-sempai, así que yo puedo ofrecer mis servicios para que llegue más rápido a su objetivo." Dijo inexpresivamente.

Naruto pensó en esto por unos momentos, tal vez él no podría ir a ver a Gatō como esperaba por culpa de Sai. Él sabía que Danzo lo envió para espiarlo, pero bueno, él pensaría en como deshacerse de Sai para poder ir a ver a Gatō.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dio un salto encima del halcón. "Espero que sepas como usar esto." Dijo Naruto con la ceja levantada, él no tenía problemas en caer, ya que podía volar sin problemas y luego asesinar a Sai si él hacía algo estúpido.

Sai volvió a dar una de sus sonrisas falsas y contestó "No se preocupe Naruto-sempai. La razón por la que Danzo-sama me asigno a acompañarte en esta misión es porque yo puedo hacer que llegues más rápido a Uzushiogakure."

"Escucha muy bien. Cuando yo te ordene que dejes de seguirme, lo harás. Si te ordeno hacer algo, lo harás. ¿Entiendes?" Sai asintió con otra sonrisa falsa y respondió "Hai Naruto-sempai"

"¿Por qué me sigues llamando de esa manera? Yo no soy tu sempai." preguntó Naruto

Sai volvió a su expresión en blanco y contestó. "Como he dicho. Usted y yo hemos hecho algunas misiones en el pasado. Y según leí en este libro." Dijo Sai sacando un libro de su bolsa ninja "Aquí dice que a una persona que fue compañera de otra se los llama Sempai para demostrar respeto hacia los que tienen más experiencia que los demás. Y tú eres un veterano para muchos en la Raíz."

Naruto suspiro al escuchar esto y dijo "Esta bien, ahora apresúrate y pon a volar esta cosa, debemos llegar a Nami no Kuni cuanto antes." Sai asintió con la cabeza y ordenó a su halcón a que tome vuelo.

Nami no Kuni – Casa de Tazuna – Algunas horas después

Tsunami se encontraba actualmente lavando los platos de la cena. Las cosas en su aldea estaban mejorando de apoco, todo gracias al puente y gracias a una persona a la cual ella había extrañando bastante toda esta semana.

Los aldeanos habían elegido a su padre como el Daimyō de Nami no Kuni, aunque él se había negado al principio luego aceptó ya que ella lo había convencido. Y esa era la razón por la cual su padre no se encontraba en su hogar, él estaba atendiendo algunas cosas para que puedan hacerlo oficial, lo cual hacia que este mucho más tiempo fuera de la casa, e Inari estaba en la casa de uno de sus amigos pasando el resto del día.

Ella suspiro tristemente, extrañaba mucho a Naruto y no lo podía negar, ella sabía que su padre e Inari también lo extrañaban. Aunque él había prometido que volvería a visitarla, nunca dijo cuándo, por la cual ella no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco.

Justo en ese momento ella escuchó que alguien golpeó la puerta y entonces fue a abrirla "Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?" dijo ella sonriendo, luego se fijó en quién era y pudo ver a un hombre parado en la entrada completamente cubierto. Ella se asustó un poco, pero entonces el hombre habló "¿Conoce a este hombre?" preguntó la persona en la puerta mostrando una fotografía a Tsunami.

Ella tomó la foto y pudo ver que en la foto estaba Naruto, con una expresión gruñóna en el rostro, a ella le hubiera parecido graciosa esta expresión en otra situación, pero ella estaba sospechando del hombre parado en la puerta "¿Qué quiere con Naruto-kun?" preguntó ella.

El hombre gruñó y objetó "Eso a usted no le importa, yo le pregunte si lo conoce. Y tal parece que es el caso, ¡ahora me dirá en donde se encuentra o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza!" Tsunami al escuchar esto abrió mucho los ojos y trató cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre la detuvo y la empujó hacia adentro.

Tsunami entonces cayó al piso y trato de levantarse, pero ella se dio cuenta que el extraño hombre se posicionó encima de ella, sujetándola firmemente. "Ahora bien. Quiero que me digas en donde se encuentra, o tendré que hacer algo que a ti no te gustara."

Tsunami al oír esto empezó a moverse tratando de empujar al hombre. Pero su agarre era muy fuerte y poco podía hacer, ella entonces miro con furia al hombre y le respondió "No me importa lo que me hagas, yo no diré nada sobre Naruto-kun. Puedes irte al infierno." Ella entonces se fijó en el rostro del hombre y se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar que era tan gracioso cuando el hombre empezó a besarla, ella trato de separarlo pero no pudo hacer nada, pero luego ella se dio cuenta que hubo una pequeña explosión de humo revelando a Naruto allí en lugar del hombre.

Naruto entonces se separó de una shockeada Tsunami y le dijo "Hola Tsunami-chan, lamento lo de hace un momento. Tan solo quería saber que harías en una situación como esta." Pero entonces él recibió una cachetada de parte de Tsunami y él volvió a hablar "Uhm, creo que me lo merecía."

Tsunami entonces lo tiró al piso y empezó a besarlo. Luego de estar así por varios segundos se separaron y Tsunami dijo fingiendo enojo "¡Naruto-kun! Eso fue muy malo. Yo en verdad creí que alguien quería hacerte algo malo. No vuelvas a hacer algo así." Ella entonces se levantó y se dio la vuelta cruzándose los brazos.

Naruto sonrió al ver esto y respondió "Ya, ya. Vamos no te enojes. Mira, estoy aquí, como prometí." Pero Tsunami aún estaba en la misma posición.

Naruto suspiró, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído con mucha sensualidad. "Tsunami-chan…" dijo él bastante cerca del oído de Tsunami, dándole una lamida.

Tsunami al sentir esto no pudo evitar temblar y empezar a mojarse en sus partes intimidas. "No te enojes Tsunami-chan… perdóname por favor"

"Naruto-kun…" Tsunami susurró empezando a calentarse cada vez más. Naruto entonces la agarró de los pechos y dijo "Por favor Tsunami-chan, yo no quise hacer eso. Tan solo quería que estés lista para una situación como esta." Él entonces metió sus manos dentro y empezó a jugar con los pezones semi duros de Tsunami, quien empezó a gemir.

"Y-Yo no estoy e-enojada Naruto-kun. S-Solo estaba jugando contigo. Yo no puedo enojarme contigo. Después de todo… aahh. Eres… Eres mi h-hombre."

Naruto al escuchar esto sonrió, cargó a Tsunami y luego la sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Luego él se agachó y miró la intimidad de Tsunami, quien comprendió lo que Naruto quería hacer y abrió un poco las piernas. "A-Adelante Naruto-kun"

Naruto sonrió y empezó a sacar los pantalones de Tsunami y luego sus bragas. Tsunami vio esto y exclamó "Naruto-kun, ¡me alegro de que hayas vuelto!." entonces ella sintió la lengua de Naruto en su intimidad, ella no pudo evitar arquearse hacia atrás al sentir la experta lengua de Naruto empezar a moverse dentro de ella.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y metió algunos dedos para reemplazar a su lengua. "Pues yo te prometí que lo haría" él se volvió a agachar y continuó con su trabajo.

Tsunami entonces empezó a respirar agitadamente y a gemir "Naruto-kun… ¿cómo puedes ser tan bueno en esto? Aaah" Naruto no dijo nada y continuó, hasta que él sintió que su lengua empezó a ser presionado cada vez más.

Él se fijó en el botón de Tsunami y le dio un suave apretón sin sacar su lengua dentro de Tsunami, quien se arqueó al sentir esto, liberando sus fluidos en el rostro de Naruto, quien los bebió por completo.

Naruto entonces se levantó y se fijó en Tsunami quien aún no se había recuperado de su reciente orgasmo. Él luego se posicionó al lado de Tsunami y empezó a acariciarle el cabello "¿Estas bien ahora?" preguntó Naruto.

Tsunami se limpió un poco de sudor de su frente y luego asintió con la cabeza "Si, Naruto-kun. Gracias por esto, necesitaba descargarme." Ella entonces se puso en el regazo de Naruto, mirando hacia él, y ella empezó a frotarse contra el miembro de Naruto, el cual empezó a cobrar vida.

Pero Naruto la detuvo y dijo "Espera un momento Tsunami-chan, podremos hacer esto por la noche. Tengo a alguien esperando afuera y quería preguntarte si podemos quedarnos el día de hoy en tu hogar. Mañana tenemos que partir un poco más hacia el este de Nami, tengo una misión allí. Así que, aproveché esta oportunidad para visitarte."

Tsunami se desilusionó por no poder hacerlo ahora, pero Naruto dijo que podrían hacerlo a la noche, así que ella asintió con la cabeza y contestó "Claro Naruto-kun, puedes hacer pasar a tu amigo. Aún hay un poco de cena si es que quieren comer algo." Ella entonces se bajó del regazo de Naruto, se puso sus bragas y luego los pantalones, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a traer un poco de comida.

Naruto entonces salió afuera y pudo ver a Sai con la misma expresión en blanco esperando ahora frente a la puerta "Vamos, entra" dijo Naruto mientras se apartaba un poco, él entonces vio a Sai meter su mano en su bolsa ninja y él rápidamente lo detuvo "Sai… ya fue suficiente con tus estúpidos libros. Lo único que hiciste en todo el viaje fue hablar de ellos. Si quieres recuperar tus emociones consíguete un nuevo cerebro o algo así. Pero no quiero que digas absolutamente nada, ¿entendido?" Naruto declaró

"Hai Naruto-sempai" respondió Sai mientras entraba dentro de la casa de Tsunami. Él siguió a Naruto hasta el comedor y al entrar pudieron ver que Tsunami ya había puesto un poco de comida para ellos en la mesa. Naruto agradeció por la comida y Sai solo se sentó allí sin decir o hacer nada.

Tsunami miró al compañero de Naruto y le pareció bastante extraño, además de tener ese color de piel el cual era prácticamente blanco y además esa camisa tan corta que dejaba ver gran parte de su estómago, hizo que a Tsunami le parezca bastante extraño. "¿Cómo te llamas?" ella preguntó al fin a Sai, quien no dijo nada.

Naruto entonces gruñó y dijo "Sai… eres un estúpido, yo no me refería a esto." Sai entonces miro a Naruto y contestó "Lo siento Naruto-sempai, pero es que en uno de mis libros decía que cuando una persona-"

"Sisisi, ya se lo que quieres decir. Pero… arrgh, maldito Danzo y sus Root" Tsunami no sabía lo que Naruto estaba tratando de decir, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con su aldea. Así que no decidió meterse en eso.

Luego de terminar de comer, Tsunami indicó a Sai para que tome una de las habitaciones de la casa. Mientras que ella y Naruto se dirigían a otra. Al entrar Naruto instantáneamente puso un sello de privacidad en el cuarto, entonces Tsunami y Naruto empezaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al día siguiente

Naruto había despertado bastante temprano, luego de tener varias horas de sexo con Tsunami quien aún estaba durmiendo, él salió de la casa para ir a ver a Gatō para ver si ya había empezado con su base. Él empezó a correr hacia cierta dirección, y al llegar a ese lugar se sorprendió al ver la base casi completamente construida.

Él entonces se acercó a la entrada, allí se encontraban dos guardias, y uno de ellos lo detuvo "Alto ahí. No puedes entrar a este lugar" Naruto los miró y se dio cuenta que ellos eran el doble de su estatura. Él suspiro y contestó "Estoy aquí para ver a Gatō, díganle que Kyōfu regreso." Los dos hombres al escuchar esto sintieron que unas marcas en su muñecas empezaron a quemar, ellos sudaron nerviosamente, se arrodillaron y uno de ellos dijo "Ky-Kyōfu-sama, no sabíamos que era usted. Es un gran honor conocerlo. Por favor entre por aquí. Gatō-san está en la parte más baja de la base. Esta base es igual a las demás, así que no creo que usted pueda perderse." Naruto asintió con la cabeza e ingresó a la base.

Ambos hombres suspiraron de alivio y uno de ellos dijo "Uff, No puedo creer que hayamos visto a Kyōfu -sama. Estuvimos a punto de morir." Su compañero asintió y respondió "Tienes razón, no puedo creer que alguien tan joven sea el jefe de toda esta organización. Pero bueno, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Nosotros no podemos hablar de él fuera de la base."

El otro hombre asintió y dijo "Pues claro que no, no quiero morir tan rápido. Además Kyōfu-sama paga bastante bien, no quiero perder este trabajo." Luego ambos asintieron y retomaron sus posiciones.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba caminando por la base, sin duda Gatō hizo las cosas bastante rápido. Y también se percató que casi todos se habían enterado de su regreso. Luego de bajar varias escaleras Naruto llegó hasta una habitación, abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Gatō con algunas mujeres a su alrededor.

Naruto suspiro al ver esto y dijo "*EJEM* Espero que no estés gastando mi dinero en putas, Gatō."

"¡¿Quién dijo eso?!" grito Gatō separándose un poco de las mujeres, y cuando tuvo una mejor vista pudo ver a Naruto parado frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. El abrió los ojos en shock y dijo "¡C-claro que no! Kyo-"pero no pudo terminar ya que una de las mujeres se acercó a Naruto y empezó a acariciarlo.

"¡Uy! Hmm, ¿quién es este apuesto muchacho Gatō?" dijo la mujer, continuando sus caricias a Naruto quien no se movió ningún centímetro y se mantenía en la misma pose que en un principio. Gatō al ver esto abrió aún más los ojos y gritó "¡Aléjate de Kyōfu-sama, tu sucia puta!"

La mujer al escuchar este nombre se asustó y se separó de él "Kyōfu-sama! Lo siento, no sabía que era usted. ¡Por favor no me haga nada!" dijo ella bastante nerviosa e inclinándose a Naruto, quien se fijó en ella y dijo "Hay varias cosas que odio en una mujer…" la mujer al escuchar esto se asustó aún más, y entonces ella empezó a decir que lo sentía, pero Naruto continuó "Odio a las Fangirls, pero odio aún más a las sucias mujeres que creen que pueden meterse con cualquier hombre a que no conozcan. ¿Y adivina que les pasa a ese tipo de mujeres?" Naruto entonces sacó un Kunai, se agachó y lo puso contra la mejilla de la mujer, quien ya tenía varias lágrimas en los ojos.

"Se mueren…" la mujer cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando su fin, el cual nunca llegó. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que Naruto ya se estaba alejando de ella, pero él se dio nuevamente la vuelta y dijo "Espero que sea una lección para ti. Estas conductas traen perdidas a nuestro negocio. Y también va para todas ustedes. Ustedes trabajan para mí. Yo no les pago para que estén metiéndose con cualquier persona que no tiene ni en donde caerse muerto. Ustedes pueden tener sexo con quien quieran siempre y cuando tenga con que pagarles. Ustedes saben cuál es la cuota. ¿Entendido?"

Todas las mujeres reunidas allí al escuchar a su jefe hablar dijeron "Hai Kyōfu-sama!" Naruto asintió, él era conocido como _Kyōfu (Padrino), _en su organización. Él no quería que nadie sepa su verdadera identidad como el jefe de los _Yakuza, _ una organización la cual estaba ganando mucho peso alrededor de las naciones elementales.

Además había varios requerimientos para unirse a la organización, la principal era la absoluta fidelidad, además de tener el símbolo de los Yakuza en las muñecas. Las cuales podían decir a Naruto en donde se encontraban los miembros desleales o traidores, entre otras cosas.

Naruto entonces se acercó a Gatō, quien estaba arrodillado frente a él "Discúlpeme Kyōfu-sama, no sabía que volvería tan pronto." Naruto entonces miró a Gatō y respondió "No importa, pero estoy sorprendido, trabajas bastante rápido Gatō."

Gatō sonrió estúpidamente al escuchar esto y dijo"Claro Naru..., digo Kyōfu-sama. Cuando usted me ordenó construir la nueva base, contraté a varios hombres para que se pongan a trabajar aquí. Día y noche. Pero bueno, ¿qué es lo que deseas Kyōfu-sama?"

Naruto entonces hizo una seña y todas las mujeres allí se retiraron. Luego el presto atención a Gatō y le dijo "Gatō, estas contratando a muchas Prostitutas, ese no es el único negocio que tenemos."

"Claro que no. Naruto-sama, tienes razón, pero como Nami no Kuni está destinada a crecer rápidamente pensé que tal vez algunos hombres querrían un poco de compañía femenina."

Naruto suspiro al escuchar esto y dijo "Gatō, no quiero volver a verte como hace un momento. Te doy muchas libertades, pero no quiero que gastes mi dinero sin meditar las consecuencias. Pero bueno, quiero que me hagas un resumen de cómo van las cosas por aquí."

Gatō rápidamente corrió hacia un escritorio, sacó unos papeles y empezó a leerlos. "Muy bien Naruto-sama, la organización ha crecido bastante en estos 4 años. Contamos con un total de 20 bases repartidas alrededor de las Naciones Elementales y varias centenas de establecimientos. Estando las más importantes en Tanzaku. También las peticiones de ingreso que recibimos por día están aumentando considerablemente. Tenemos como unas 150 solicitudes, de las cuales se aceptan unas 10. Todos los miembros al ingresar pasan por el ritual y la colocación del sello en sus muñecas. Oh si, y la princesa Koyuki estuvo preguntando bastante por usted cuando se enteró que había aparecido nuevamente el jefe de los Yakuza a retomar el control. Dice que quiere volver a ver a el héroe que salvó su país."

Naruto sonrió al escuchar ese nombre y dijo "Ah sí, Koyuki-chan, no la he visto desde aquel día en que me desvié a su país y los termine salvando. Dile que no se preocupe, dile que la visitaré en algunos meses. Pero bueno, ¿que más tienes?"

Gatō asintió y continuó. "Quiero que sepas que las _Cannabis_ están siendo consumidas bastante hoy en día. No sabíamos que una hierba como esa podía ser tan adictiva, y las personas están dispuestas a pagar el costo. Ademas logramos crear en nuestros laboratorios drogas más adictivas, las cuales están a un costo mucho mayor. Y luego tenemos otras que solo son consumidas por algunos Daimyōs. Ah sí, el Daimyō del país del agua manda sus saludos. Dice que quiere conocerlo personalmente y hablar sobre algunas cosas de interés. Ademas le da las gracias, dice que sus drogas lo ayudaron a eliminar esa actitud pesimista." Naruto asintió con la cabeza al escuchar todo esto.

"También quiero que sepas que hubieron algunos casos de personas que trataron de abandonar la organización, pero todos ellos ya fueron tratados." Dijo Gatō esperando a que su jefe diga algo.

"Muy bien Gatō, sin duda has sabido cómo hacer las cosas en esta organización durante los cuatro años que estuve desaparecido. Por eso voy a dejarte que tomes la base que quieras. Excepto esta."

Gatō al oír esto sonrió enormemente, luego se inclinó ante Naruto y declaró "¡Muchas gracias Naruto-sama!, pero todo esto es por sus grandes planes e ideas. Si no fuera por usted no tendríamos todo esto. Le prometo que no lo defraudare."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego hizo otra pregunta "¿Cómo van el entrenamiento de nuestros soldados?" Gatō se levantó, fue a traer otro papel de su escritorio y luego respondió. "Pues va progresando, aun no contamos con un ejército, pero contamos con bastantes escuadrones, los científicos de _Yuki no Kuni (País de la Nieve) _han logrado crear varias armaduras de Chakra, y solo los capitanes de escuadrón pueden portarlas. Ellos dicen que quieren que pases algún día por allí, ellos crearon una armadura especial para ti."

Naruto asintió y luego declaró "Muy buen trabajo. Tú sigue trabajando de la misma forma y no perderás tu alma. Ahora tengo que retirarme, tengo un acompañante conmigo y no puedo levantar sospechas. Ah sí, quiero que mandes dinero y regalos al nuevo Daimyō de _Nami no Kuni_. Dile que el lider de los Yakuza se lo manda como una muestra de aprecio y felicitación."

Gatō asintió y vio como Naruto desapareció en un remolino de hojas. El sonrió feliz y fue a revisar algunos papeles para elegir una base para él.

De vuelta en la casa de Tazuna

Naruto volvió a la casa de Tazuna unos minutos después de terminar de hablar con Gatō e informarse sobre como su organización estaba marchando. Todo lo que escuchó lo dejó satisfecho, y se dijo así mismo ir a _Yuki no Kuni_ luego de salir de Konoha de una vez por todas. Él entró por la ventana de la habitación y se dio cuenta que Tsunami aún seguía durmiendo. Era bastante temprano aún, así que él no quiso despertarla, él creó un clon y le dijo que se ponga al lado de ella. El clon asintió felizmente y se puso a lado de Tsunami, quien al sentir la fuente de calor, se apegó a ella.

Naruto vio cómo su clon sonrió estúpidamente y tuvo ganas de lanzarle un jutsu, pero no dijo nada y luego salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la de Sai. Al llegar allí él golpeo la puerta y esta fue abierta por un inexpresivo Sai "Buenos días Naruto-sempai, ¿estamos listos para continuar con la misión? ¿O continuaras tus actos de reproducción con Tsunami-san?"

Naruto se palmeó la cara al escuchar esto y luego respondió "Sai… sí que eres estúpido. Pero bueno, tienes razón, es hora de continuar con nuestra misión. Ten todo listo, nos dirigimos a Uzu, no está muy lejos de aquí, así que creo que llegaremos en unos 30 minutos." Sai asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación "Estoy listo, podemos continuar."

Naruto también asintió con la cabeza y ambos empezaron a salir de la habitación, hasta que Naruto escucho una voz "Tou-san!" Naruto casi cae de las escaleras al oír esto y luego se dio la vuelta para ser abrazado por Inari.

Naruto suspiro y dijo "Inari. Ahora tengo que ir a una misión . Un clon mío está con tu madre. Puedes preguntar y hablar todo lo que quieras con él una vez que despierte. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para esto."

"Pero Tou-san, ¿Cuándo llegaste?" Inari preguntó muy feliz. Naruto le agitó un poco el cabello y respondió "Tan solo ayer, ahora ve a la cama, es muy temprano y tienes que descansar. Puedes hablar con mi clon más tarde." Inari asintió y fue a su habitación otra vez.

Sai miro toda esta interacción y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Naruto lo detuvo con la mano. "Sai… no quiero escuchar nada de tus estúpidos libros. Ahora vamos a Uzu y veamos que encontramos allí." Sai asintió con la cabeza y luego salieron de allí para correr rumbo las ruinas de Uzushiogakure.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Listo, cap completo. **

**Bueno Lemon como prometí. Jeje, pero no puse el que es con Tsunami ya que aún no estoy acostumbrado a escribir 2 lemones en un mismo capítulo. Tal vez en el futuro. Hasta ahora solo será un Lemon y un Lime**.

**Lo de Ino y Tenten quiero decir que ellas estuvieron muy calientes desde hace mucho tiempo. Y las feromonas de Naruto no ayudan para nada.**

**Oh si, y para mi querer no es lo mismo que amar. Naruto quiere a sus mujeres. Y lo ira demostrando en el futuro. El sera malo cuando tiene que serlo (no con sus mujeres).**

**El tuvo su conversación con Danzo y logró persuadirlo fácilmente.**

**Lo de la organización de Naruto se me ocurrio ya que para mi los Yakuzas son geniales (en las pelis) La organización de Naruto consiste en recolectar dinero y también está creando un ejerctio (ya sabran ustedes para que) Ah si, y lo del sobrenombre tambien me parecio genial para Naruto :P**

**Y ahora están corriendo hacia Uzu, en el próximo cap pasaran algunas cosas. Hasta puedan ver a un Naruto bastante emocional (puede ser) depende de cómo van las cosas.**

**Ah y denle like a mi pagina en Facebook. Alli estare diciendo cuando subiré los caps y demás. Como tambien mi estado de salud, ya que el otro dia crei que tenia Paperas, pero por suerte no fue eso. Y en el face yo paso mas tiempo, asi que podre responder sus preguntas con mayor facilidad. En mi face no subiré los capítulos, solamente los Links para que puedan acceder con mas facilidad. En FF esta en mi perfil. Y en NU esta debajo de mi avatar en el logo del Face**

**Saludos a todos**


	12. Capitulo 11

Reviews

El angel de la Oscuridad: No te preocupes, Yuri habra, pero no por ahora.

Naruto-Namikaze17: Pues aqui esta, jejeje

Alex-Flyppy: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero con respecto a Rock-kun, bueno ya lo leeras en este capi.

Hozuki Mangetsu: Como ya te dije por MP, creo que yo estaria orgulloso de él xD

Loquin: Si xD, son todas unas loquillas calientes :P

Nanto-sama: Los reviews son importantes para mi, pero tampoco tanto, con tal de que tenga unos 6 reviews por capitulo ya me conformo. Pero si quisiera tener la cantidad de reviews que tu dices, hubiera hecho esta historia Naruhina, ahi me aseguraba 3mil reviews por capitulo (bueno no tanto xD)

aloasa: yo tampoco me vine venir lo de los Yakuzas, solo fue algo que se dio mientras escribia.

Bueno eso fue todo, pasemos con el cap.

* * *

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando / Antepasado "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando / Antepasado _**"Su corazón es muy oscuro"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

"Así que debemos ir hacia el este, y tú dices que ese lugar tiene muchas defensas naturales. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Naruto-senpai?" Sai preguntó mientras miraba hacia el este de su posición, lugar donde se encontraba el mar.

Naruto gruñó al oír esto y contestó "Eso a ti no te importa. Pero todas las aldeas tienen un tipo de defensa natural. ¿Ya no enseñan nada en Root?"

Sai al oír esto dio una sonrisa falsa y contestó "Lo siento Naruto-senpai. Pero hay poca información acerca de esta aldea. Y tan solo me pareció extraño que tu sepas algo sobre una aldea que desapareció en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi." Finalizó Sai volviendo a su típica expresión en blanco.

Naruto suspiró y declaró "Sai, tan solo… cállate. Ahora crea uno de esos halcones tuyos. Tal vez puedas ser de ayuda después de todo." Sai al oír esto asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a crear un halcón de Tinta.

Ambos dieron un salto y subieron encima del halcón, mientras que este empezó a dar vuelo rumbo a la dirección que Naruto había indicado a Sai, quien habló nuevamente. "¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar allí Naruto-senpai? Danzo-sama no me ha dicho nada acerca de eso. Él solo quería que yo te acompañe."

Naruto se encogió de hombros al escuchar esto y respondió "No lo sé. Solo quiero ir a el pueblo de mis antepasados, y si encuentro algo que sea relevante entonces podría tomarlo conmigo."

"Pues podrías haberle preguntado a tu padre" replicó Sai sonriendo falsamente nuevamente. Naruto entonces levanto una ceja y preguntó "¿A qué te refieres?"

Sai volvió a poner su mirada sin emociones y contestó "En Root estamos al tanto de que tú eres hijo del Hokage. Aunque no podemos hablar de esto con otras personas ademas de ti, debido al sello que todos tenemos en Root… todos menos tu"

"Pues eso está bien por mí, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en que ustedes tengan ese sello. ¿Pero cómo es que todos se enteraron de esto?" preguntó Naruto un poco curioso.

Sai respondió "Danzo-sama no informo sobre esto." Naruto al escuchar esto asintió con la cabeza y no preguntó más. Solo siguió observando el mar.

Ellos siguieron volando por unos pocos minutos más hasta que ellos lograron divisar una isla. "¡Sai, por ahí!" Naruto gritó señalado ese lugar a Sai, quien asintió con la cabeza y empezó a disminuir la altura con su halcón.

Pero Sai repentinamente sintió que estaban cayendo con una velocidad mayor de lo prevista, entonces él gritó "Naruto-senpai! Parece que algo nos está atrayendo hacia tierra firme. No puedo controlar mi halcón de Tinta. ¡Nos estrellaremos contra el suelo!".

Naruto al escuchar esto gruñó y gritó "¡Pues has algo maldita sea! No quiero estrellarme contra el suelo." pero entonces el halcón se destruyó, y ambos empezaron a caer cada vez más rápido, ambos abrieron los ojos en shock, ya que estaban sintiendo una gran presión.

Naruto le recordó mucho a la primera vez que usó los sellos de gravedad, pero esto era mucho peor, ya que él no podía cancelar lo que fuese que lo estaba atrayendo hacia la tierra. Y tampoco podía hacer nada ya que sentía las manos muy pesadas.

Mientras que Sai mantenía la misma expresión de siempre, pero él sentía un poco de temor de estrellarse contra el suelo. Ya que ellos se encontraban a una gran altura y ademas estaban cayendo a una gran velocidad, y tampoco podía hacer nada, ya que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Naruto.

Ambos entonces vieron el suelo a metros de ellos, y se prepararon para lo peor. Naruto se cubrió como pudo, mientras que Sai solo miraba su caída. Pero justo cuando estaban por tocar el suelo, Naruto pudo notar que algo en el suelo brillo por unos segundos, haciendo que ambos disminuyan abruptamente su velocidad, y haciendo que ambos recuperen su movilidad.

Naruto entonces puso un pie en el suelo mientras pensaba "¿_Qué demonios fue eso?"_ Kurama al oír la pregunta, contestó **"Tal vez fue uno de los sellos que pusieron tus ancestros en esta isla antes de caer. Tal vez estos sellos estaban diseñados para reaccionar ante cualquier intruso, y seguramente estos se dieron cuenta que eres un Uzumaki y cancelaron el efecto. Pero bueno, eso es lo que yo creo."**

Naruto al escuchar a su inquilino contestó _"Puede que tengas razón, solo espero no encontrar mayores sorpresas."_ Kurama solo asintió en silencio y continúo observando a su Jinchūriki.

Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que Sai lo estaba mirando fijamente, a él le pareció muy extraña esa mirada y declaró "Sai, no me mires de esa manera… Te ves raro."

Sai siguió mirándolo de la misma manera y contestó "Lo siento Naruto-senpai, pero esta es mi mirada habitual, pero siento algo a lo que ustedes llaman 'curiosidad'. Curiosidad por lo que ha pasado."

Naruto se estiró un poco y contestó "¿Y cómo crees que yo sé lo que pasó? Caímos y luego nos detuvimos. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que ha sucedido, pero ahora debemos continuar con nuestro recorrido." Sai asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Naruto quien ya se había adelantado un poco.

Sai entonces alcanzó a Naruto, quien no paraba de mirar alrededor de la aldea. "Esta aldea se ve muy distinta a las demás aldeas en las que he estado. Los edificios se ven muy modernos. Y las estructuras parecen ser de un material muy resistente, pasaron varios años y algunos edificios aún se mantienen en pie. Es impresionante" declaró Naruto mientras continuaba su recorrido, y Sai solo lo seguía.

Naruto entonces siguió caminando, y por alguna extraña razón por cada paso que daba en la aldea, él podía sentir su cabeza arder, pero no le dio importancia a esto y siguió caminando. Hasta que él pudo ver una muñeca bastante maltratada en el piso, él se acercó y la agarró, pero al hacerlo sus pupilas se dilataron bastante.

Naruto sacudió un poco la cabeza y pudo ver que ahora se encontraba en otro lugar. "¿Donde estoy?" él se preguntó mientras miraba alrededor, al instante se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Uzushiogakure, pero antes de ser destruida.

Él miró hacia un lado y pudo ver a una niña de cabellera rojiza mirándolo, él creyó que tan solo era una ilusión, hasta que la niña lo señaló y luego hizo una seña para que él la siguiera. Naruto vio esto muy raro, y tampoco le estaba gustando para nada "**¡Ja! ¡Patético! ¿No me digas que aun temes a los fantasmas Naruto?"** preguntó Kurama divertidamente.

Naruto al oír esto sacudió la cabeza nuevamente y respondió _"No… no es eso, tan solo… esto me parece muy raro, ademas esa niña se me hace familiar. Pero no puedo reconocerla_." Naruto entonces empezó a caminar y a seguir a la niña a través de las calles de la aldea, las cuales estaban vacías, Naruto no sabía por qué, pero él no quería detenerse a averiguarlo.

Él siguió caminando durante varios minutos, hasta que él se cansó y gritó a la niña quien seguía corriendo "¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?" lo único que Naruto pudo escuchar fue una risita de parte de la niña, quien empezó a correr un poco más rápido.

Naruto gruñó ante esto mientras pensaba "_Espero que esto valga la pena. Y a todo esto, donde demonios esta Sai?"_ preguntó mentalmente Naruto. Kurama estaba viendo todo esto con atención también, ya que esa niña también se le hacía conocida. "**No tengo idea, esto no es un Genjutsu. Así que tal vez estas dentro de alguna de las defensas de la aldea, pero no lo sé. Tu tan solo sigue a esa niña, por alguna extraña razón creo que ella nos mostrara algo importante." ** Kurama respondió.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y corrió aún más rápido, hasta ponerse al lado de la niña para mirarla un poco mejor y pudo ver que era una niña de unos 9 años con los ojos violetas, la cara redonda y cabello largo y rojizo. Esto le recordó a las descripciones que Kurama le dio acerca de su madre.

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta que la niña le sonrió mientras doblaba en una esquina para ingresar dentro de un templo. Naruto también lo hizo, y al entrar él pudo ver que había varias banderas colgadas alrededor del templo con el símbolo del remolino. Como también varias estatuas de personas las cuales Naruto no conocía.

Naruto entonces se acercó un poco más a la niña, quien le estaba señalando un altar, en la cual había una esfera pequeña con unas extrañas inscripciones y de color dorada. Naruto entonces preguntó "¿Quieres que toque esta esfera?" la niña solo asintió con la cabeza. Naruto se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia dicha esfera, la cual empezó a brillar por cada paso que él daba.

Al estar frente a la esfera Naruto la miró con interés, y luego miró con una ceja levantada hacia la niña "¿Estas segura que nada malo me pasara si toco esto?" La niña asintió con la cabeza y volvió a apuntar hacia la esfera.

Naruto suspiró y puso una mano encima de la esfera, al hacerlo él sintió que todo empezó a dar vueltas a una velocidad impresionante, y entonces él escuchó una voz **"Joven Uzumaki, nos honras con tu presencia. Habíamos perdido toda esperanza de que algún predecesor nuestro llegaría a nuestras tierras. Naruto Uzumaki, al venir a este lugar tú has decidido ver las memorias de tus antepasados, al venir a este lugar has decidido aceptar nuestro legado, al venir a este lugar has decidido ser nuestro futuro."** Naruto al oír todo esto él se sujetó la cabeza, ya que esa voz la podía sentir muy dentro, él trato de contactar con Kurama, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que él gritó "¿Quién eres? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?"

La voz entonces volvió a hablar **"Naruto Uzumaki, al venir a este lugar has aceptado compartir tus memorias con nosotros."** Naruto gruñó al escuchar esto y replicó "¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Ustedes? Ademas, yo no acepté nada de lo que estás diciendo."

Naruto entonces escuchó muchas voces más lo cual hizo que ponga ambos manos en su cabeza **"Naruto Uzumaki. Tú eres nuestro legado, tú eres nuestro futuro. Tu eres un verdadero Uzumaki, tu veras nuestra tragedia." **Entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor empezó a brillar intensamente, y que estructuras empezaron a formarse al rededor. (Al igual que el animus de AC)

Naruto entonces levantó la cabeza mientras la sacudía, él entonces sintió una mano en su hombro junto a una voz **"Por aquí, Naruto Uzumaki. Serás testigo de cómo aquellos que se hicieron llamar nuestros aliados nos traicionaron y ayudaron a que caigamos en la desgracia."** Naruto entonces miró hacia un lado y pudo ver a un hombre que se veía un poco viejo. Con una armadura Ninja de color azul. Él tenía el pelo largo y canoso, barba de chivo con canas.

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre empezó a caminar pero él gritó "¡Alto ahí!" El hombre al escuchar esto se detuvo y preguntó **"¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto Uzumaki?"**

Naruto suspiró y preguntó "¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?" El hombre se acercó un poco a Naruto y respondió "**Yo tan solo soy un representación de mi antiguo ser. Yo tan solo estoy aquí para guiar a quien será el encargado de guiar a los futuros Uzumakis. En cuanto a cómo sabemos quién eres, ya te le hemos dicho. Tú has aceptado a compartir tus memorias con nosotros al venir aquí. Ahora sígueme."**

Pero Naruto no lo hizo y expresó "No me has respondido a nada, pero estoy seguro que volverás a decirme lo mismo si te lo vuelvo a preguntar. Lo que quiero que me digas ahora es, ¿quién era esa niña de hace un momento?" La representación del antiguo líder de la aldea entonces respondió. **"Hemos revisado tus memorias. Esa niña fue a la que tú llamas madre. Ahora continuemos.**"

Naruto se sorprendió al oír esto y preguntó "¿Pero cómo? Yo nunca la vi, no pueden mostrarme algo que yo nunca he visto." La aparición respondió monótonamente "Tu no, pero él sí." Al escuchar esto Naruto supuso que se refería a Kurama, así que el asintió con la cabeza e hizo una última pregunta. "¿Por qué te refieres a ti en plural?"

La aparición entonces dio media vuelta mientras continuaba su camino, hizo una seña a Naruto para que lo siga quien lo hizo a regañadientes. **"Porque nosotros somos distintas representaciones de tus antepasados. Conservamos la forma de nuestro antiguo líder en forma de respeto y agradecimiento."**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y siguió al viejo. Ahora él se dio cuenta de que las calles de la aldea estaban repletas. Hombres, mujeres, niños, todos con el cabello rojizo, y los de mayor edad del color blanco, todos se veían muy felices y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño.

"**Aquí fue donde empezó todo"** dijo la representación, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que repentinamente llegaron a una sala, en la cual había varios presentes. Él al instante reconoció a uno de ellos. Era un hombre igual al quien le estaba mostrando esto, supuso que era el antiguo líder de la aldea. También pudo notar a otras personas junto a él, mucho más jóvenes, todos del cabello rojizo.

Frente a ellos estaba otro grupo. Naruto se movió un poco y pudo notar bandas de Konoha, Naruto escuchó atentamente su conversación, parecía ser que ellos habían venido a esta aldea para retirar algunas cosas, para afianzar aún más su alianza.

El líder había asentido y los Ninjas de Konoha se retiraron de allí. Entonces una vez más todo a su alrededor cambió como al principio, ahora Naruto se encontraba en una sala, y él notó que habían varios cuerpos en el piso.** "Aquí, aquellos que se llamaron nuestros aliados causaron nuestra tragedia."** Volvió a hablar la representación, y luego Naruto pudo escuchar una voz

"Estas seguro que es aquí Aoi?" dijo la voz. Naruto miró un poco y pudo ver a los ninjas de hace un momento en la sala, algunos de ellos estaban limpiando un poco de sangre de sus katanas. "Hai, Shodaime-sama nos dijo que este es el lugar donde se encuentran los sellos de la barrera que protege a Uzushiogakure. Si destruimos estos sellos entonces esta aldea caerá. Y una vez que lo hagamos el ataque empezara, todos están listos, solo debemos lanzar la señal una vez que terminemos aquí." Naruto al escuchar esto apretó sus puños con furia, él quería hacer algo y detener a esos hombres, pero sabía que poco podía hacer para detenerlos ya que tan solo era una visión.

Él entonces vio como esos hombres pusieron varios sellos en unos pilares, los cuales también estaban repletos de los sellos más complicados que Naruto jamás haya visto. Al terminar de colocarlos, uno de los hombres declaró "Sin duda Shodaime-sama hizo un buen trabajo al engañar a esa puta Uzumaki en que construya estos contrasellos. Jejeje, ella nunca sabrá qué fue lo que paso en realidad."

Entonces todos los hombres asintieron y desactivaron los sellos de la barrera. Ellos rápidamente salieron de allí y al estar fuera uno de ellos lanzó una bola de fuego al aire.

Nuevamente todo alrededor volvió a cambiar, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que ahora había varios Ninjas de distintas aldeas dentro de Uzu, causando estragos por doquier. Él pudo reconocer que los Ninjas eran de Iwa, Suna y Kumo. Tres de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas atacando a un país, más Konoha quien había causado todo esto.

Naruto apretó aun más los puños, él no podía hacer nada. Solo mirar y ver como su clan fue aniquilado por unos cobardes. "¡Mueran malditos bastardos!" gritó alguien, Naruto se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que un Ninja de Iwa lanzó un ataque de piedra a un grupo de niños quienes se veían bastante asustados.

"Nooo!" gritó Naruto mientras trataba de hacer algo para impedir el ataque, pero solo pudo ver con horror como esos niños que no deberían de tener más de 5 años fueron aplastados por ese Jutsu."¡Maldita sea!" Naruto gritó mientras caía al suelo y lo golpeaba con ambos puños. Él entonces volvió a escuchar a otro hombre gritar. "¡Maldita puta! ¡Ahora te enseñare lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad!" Naruto entonces giró un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre de Kumo agarrar a una niña no mayor a los niños recién aplastados.

El hombre la tiró al piso, y violentamente quitaba las prendas a la niña quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y gritaba por ayuda. Naruto al ver esto hizo un _Banshō Ten'in_, para atraer a ese despreciable hombre a sus manos y acabar con él, pero nada paso y solo pudo observar impotente.

Pero justo cuando el hombre estaba por cometer esa barbarie Naruto pudo ver que un hombre Uzumaki se acercó detrás del hombre y le colocaba un sello, causando que este empiece a retorcerse en el suelo. Naruto suspiró de alivio y vio que ese Uzumaki llevó hacia algún lugar a la niña.

Pero las cosas no se detuvieron allí, y muchas no corrieron con la misma suerte de esa niña, y ver esto causó que el corazón de Naruto se retuerza. Era un sentimiento que él no había sentido hace años, y era el de la tristeza.

Él pudo ver que los Uzumakis estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para defenderse. Habían logrado matar a varios de los invasores, pero los atacantes eran bastantes y rápidamente comenzaron a opacarlos y a hacerlos retroceder. Naruto quería hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlos, ya que cada muerte que veía le hacía sentir miserable e inútil.

Pero nuevamente todo volvió a cambiar, y ahora Naruto se encontraba en el mismo templo que al principio, solo que no tan destartalado. "Hiroto-sama, la sala se encuentra sellada. Estamos listos para realizar la separación mi Señor." Naruto escuchó a una mujer de mediana edad decir .

Naruto vio al líder del clan asentir mientras se sentaba en el piso y juntaba las manos. Al igual que varios Uzumakis, formando un circulo entre ellos.. "No podemos permitir que avancen de este punto. Debemos salvar nuestros secretos, y no permitir que estas personas lo obtengan, o será el fin de las naciones elementales. Usaremos la Descarga."

Naruto no sabía lo que era esa "Descarga" así que solo se limitó a observar. Él pudo notar que varios Uzumakis estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, pero otros se veían un poco asustados. "La Descarga acabará con nosotros, al igual que todo ser vivo en la aldea, ahora traigan el Fruto, debemos acabar con esto." Naruto entonces vio que la niña de hace unos momentos trajo la misma esfera que Naruto tocó hace algunos minutos, pero esta vez estaba brillando bastante. La niña entonces fue en el centro donde estaban todos ellos y puso el 'Fruto' en el suelo.

"Ahora quiero que todos ustedes guarden un poco de Chakra dentro del Fruto. Estoy seguro que algún día algún Uzumaki volverá, y con esto nosotros le enseñaremos qué fue lo que sucedió en este lamentable día."

Todos los Uzumakis asintieron, y guardaron un poco de Chakra dentro de la esfera, la cual se convirtió en color azul por unos instantes. Entonces Hiroto volvió a hablar "Listo, ahora debemos prepararnos para la separación. Es la única forma de salvar a los civiles de la Descarga." Todos volvieron a asentir con la cabeza y varios sellos empezaron a brillar y a extenderse por toda la habitación.

Naruto entonces apareció en el lugar donde había llegado junto con Sai, y pudo ver que atrás de él había una gran expansión de tierra, con algunos edificios, los cuales aún no se veían dañados. Él entonces se dio cuenta de que esa parte de tierra era lo que hoy conocían como _Nami no Kuni_.

Él entonces se dio cuenta que unos extraños sellos aparecieron, los cuales parecían extenderse por toda la isla, pero los sellos no avanzaban más de donde Naruto se encontraba. El entonces vio con asombro como la tierra empezó a separarse y el lugar donde él se encontraba empezó a alejarse de la otra porción de tierra a una velocidad considerable.

"Asombroso" solo pudo decir Naruto, ya que el volvió a aparecer en el templo. "La separación está realizándose con éxito Hiroto-sama, los civiles sobrevivirán, ademas ya activamos los sellos supresores de memoria para que ellos olviden todo referente a nosotros." Hiroto asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Es lo mejor, si ellos no recuerdan nada de nosotros, entonces ellos no correrán la misma suerte que nosotros. Pero ahora debemos activar la Descarga y acabar con los invasores." "Hai Hiroto-sama!" gritaron todos los presentes.

Hiroto entonces se levantó de su lugar y camino lentamente hacia el Fruto. Él la tomó con una de sus manos y lo levantaba lo más alto que podía. Naruto vio entonces que Hiroto soltó el fruto y este empezó a flotar.

Naruto vio entonces que la esfera empezó a dar vueltas a una impresionante velocidad en el aire, y de repente se detuvo, liberando un haz de luz de color blanco, el cual empezó a expandirse rápidamente.

Naruto entonces vio que todos los Uzumakis allí se agarraron la cabeza, mientras caían se retorcían en el suelo, pero después de unos instantes ellos se detuvieron abruptamente, levantándose del suelo, y lo siguiente que Naruto vio hizo que sus ojos se abran en shock. Todos ellos sacaron unas Katanas y se atravesaron el corazón con ellas.

"No…" dijo Naruto soltando algunas lágrimas, pero entonces todo volvió a cambiar y ahora se encontraba afuera del templo, donde se encontraban varios Ninjas tratando de ingresar. Pero entonces el mismo haz de luz apareció y causo el mismo efecto en todos ellos.

El haz continuó su camino hasta envolver a toda la aldea, causando que todos los que se encontraban allí mueran. Muchos Uzumakis que se encontraban luchando solo aceptaron la decisión de su líder en silencio, pero los Ninja quienes no sabían nada de esto, solo pudieron recibir el haz y luego ser obligados a acabar con sus propias vidas.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Naruto golpeando una pared junto a él. Él vio entonces que la representación volvió a aparecer junto a él y declaró **"Tu dolor es algo que sin duda nos da tranquilidad Joven Uzumaki. Sin duda tu eres el adecuado."**

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta que volvió a aparecer en el templo, pero esta vez era el actual. "¡¿Qué fue eso que acabó con todos?! ¡¿No había otra solución?!" gritó Naruto un poco enojado. Él no sabía porque, pero ver todo eso le causó una inmensa tristeza, y lo único que él quiso fue estar allí para poder ayudar a su familia.

"**Esa fue la Descarga del Fruto, Naruto Uzumaki**" respondió tranquilamente la representación de Hiroto. "¿Pero a que te refieres con eso? ¿Qué es el Fruto?" preguntó Naruto.

Hiroto levantó una mano y una esfera idéntica al Fruto apareció en sus manos. **"El Fruto del Edén…"** dijo Hiroto deteniéndose por unos segundos, pero luego continuó **"Esto fue lo que hizo a los Uzumakis tan temidos. Fue nuestro mayor invento, aunque nosotros solo lo usábamos para que dé energía a todos los sellos en la aldea. Pero de alguna forma las naciones elementales se enteraron de las otras funciones que esta esfera era capaz. Nunca tuvimos la intención de hacer daño a nadie. Pero los líderes de las demás aldeas solo se guiaron por el temor. Y ellos decidieron acabar con nosotros, pero también querían tener esto en su poder."**

Naruto levantó una ceja al escuchar esto y replicó. "Pero eso no impediría a que las otras naciones envían a sus exploradores y traten de obtener su Fruto. Es más, le sería más sencillo obtenerlo una vez que ya no hayan defensores."

Hiroto asintió con la cabeza y respondió. **"Tienes mucha razón, Naruto Uzumaki. Pero tú mismo has sido testigo de que pasaría a cualquier intruso que desease entrar en nuestras tierras**."

Naruto al recordar eso asintió con la cabeza y preguntó. "Tienes razón, pero, ¿que fue esa 'Descarga'?, ¿por qué todos se suicidaron?"

La aparición entonces hizo desaparecer la esfera de sus manos y dijo "**El Fruto tiene muchas capacidades joven Uzumaki. La de dar energía es tan solo una de las decenas de ella. Ni siquiera nosotros logramos obtener todos sus secretos. Es un gran invento que tiene miles de años. Fue creado a partir varias generaciones antes a la nuestra, pero tenemos la creencia de que el Fruto contiene el poder del Rikudō Sennin, eso es lo que lo hace tan poderoso. Nosotros con el pasar de los años logramos mejorarla, pero nunca pudimos obtener todos sus secretos por diferentes factores."**

Naruto al escuchar esto preguntó "Eso está muy bien, ¿pero que fue esa Descarga? ¿Y cuáles son esos factores?"

**"No te apresures Joven Uzumaki."** declaró Hiroto, pero entonces continuó. **"La Descarga utiliza una característica principal del Fruto, la cual es la de controlar la mente de la persona afectada, y hacer que esta obedezca las órdenes del Fruto sin poder negarse, no importa que tan fuerte en voluntad seas, no puedes negarte al mandato del Fruto. Pero el inconveniente es que utiliza mucha energía vital del usuario. Eso fue uno de los grandes inconvenientes de nuestros antepasados. Algunos utilizaron el Fruto creyendo que este no tenía consecuencias, pero estos terminaron muriendo rápidamente, aunque nosotros tengamos la característica de una longevidad increíble, el uso excesivo del Fruto ocasiona que nuestra vida sea mucho más corta. Pero eso solo es cuando intentas de usar sus características principales."**

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar todo lo que una pequeña esfera era capaz de hacer, pero luego él gritó "Pero si tenían algo como eso en su poder, ¡¿porque no hicieron algo antes de que todo esto sucediera?!"

"**Como ya hemos dicho, nosotros nunca tuvimos la intención de hacer daño a nadie con el Fruto, nosotros solo queríamos vivir en paz y sin problemas. Pero tienes razón, si hubiéramos hecho algo nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es por eso que tú eres nuestro futuro, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu serás quien decidirá que hacer de ahora en más con el Fruto. Ahora te pertenece, y no te preocupes por los efectos secundarios. Estoy seguro que Él, no dejara que nada malo te pase, podemos sentir una gran conexión y amistad entre ustedes.**" Dijo Hiroto.

"¿Pero cómo estuvieron seguros que algún Uzumaki regresaría algún día aquí?" preguntó curiosamente Naruto. Hiroto se alejó un poco de él y contestó. **"No estábamos seguros de eso. Aunque la mayoría de los Uzumakis murieron aquel día, muchos lograron sobrevivir gracias a que estos migraron a otros lugares. Pensamos que tal vez los hijos de estos regresarían algún día a querer saber más sobre sus raíces. Podemos sentir que tu sangre es verdaderamente poderosa, Naruto Uzumaki, aunque tu padre no sea un Uzumaki, tuviste la suerte de heredar nuestras cualidades. Cuando estés listo vuelve a unir nuestras tierras Naruto Uzumaki. Tu eres nuestro futuro, pero ahora sabrás lo otro que hizo tan temido a nosotros los Uzumakis. Si logras sobrevivir a esto, serás nuestro futuro, si no lo haces, esperaremos pacientemente a que otro Uzumaki venga a este lugar. El Fruto te pertenece de ahora en más, úsalo sabiamente. ¡Y has que los Uzumakis vuelvan a surgir!"** declaró Hiroto mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y gritó "¡Espera!. ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas!" pero la representación no le hizo caso y desapareció completamente. Naruto entonces escuchó un ruido procedente del altar donde se encontraba el Fruto y logró ver que un haz de luz lo envolvió.

Sai estaba mirando a Naruto con interés, ya que él no sabía porque él se quedó quieto repentinamente, había tomado esa muñeca y no había hecho nada más por un tiempo. Él entonces se acercó a Naruto y le preguntó. "¿Estas bien Naruto-senpai?"

Justo en ese momento Naruto cayó de espaldas al suelo y miró todo el lugar con sorpresa "¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo llegue tan rápido aquí?" él entonces se sujetó un poco la cabeza mientras decía "Ah. Maldita sea, mi cabeza arde" él entonces se fijó en Sai quien lo miraba sin emociones. "Oye Sai… ¿Tu viste algo?"

Sai al escuchar esto negó con la cabeza y preguntó. "¿A que te refieres Naruto-senpai? Tu solo tomaste esa muñeca y te quedaste quieto durante unos 30 segundos."

Naruto al oír esto abrió un poco los ojos mientras pensaba _"¿Solo 30 segundos? Oye Kurama, ¿tú viste algo?"_ Kurama gruñó y contestó. **"No… solo pude ver hasta el momento en que tocaste esa esfera. Por alguna extraña razón se me hace muy familiar. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que es?"**

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando él sintió que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Él se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza mientras empezaba a gritar "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Naruto entonces se levantó del suelo, mientras empezaba a caminar, aun sujetándose la cabeza y tropezando con cada paso, todo esto sin parar de gritar. "AAAAAHH. GRRR, AAAH" Sai al ver esto rápidamente corrió hacia Naruto y le preguntó. "Oiga Naruto-senpai, ¿qué le sucede?" Pero Sai no obtuvo respuesta ya que Naruto continuaba en las mismas.

Pero entonces Sai se dio cuenta de que Naruto se detuvo y cayó duramente al suelo. Él se acercó y lo cargó de la cabeza. "Oiga, Naruto-senpai, despierte." Él entonces empezó a dar unas cachetadas a Naruto, quien no reacciono ni un poco. Sai entonces suspiró y dijo "Esto es un problema, si algo le pasa a Naruto-senpai, Danzo-sama se enojara bastante." él creó nuevamente un Halcón de tinta y cargó a Naruto allí. Él subió y fue rumbo a Konoha.

Mientras tanto Kurama veía a Naruto dentro de su paisaje mental con suma preocupación **"Oye Naruto, ****¿**qué te sucede?" preguntó Kurama mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Naruto, el cual se estaba retorciendo en el piso.

Pero él no recibió respuesta, y aunque él estaba intentado saber que le pasaba no podía, algo o alguien impidiendo eso. Así que Kurama se tranquilizó mientras pensaba **_"¿Qué demonios le está pasando? Puedo darme cuenta que esta sufriendo bastante, nunca lo he visto así."_** Él entonces se concentró y trató de enviar un poco de energía a Naruto para que lo calme. Pero por más que intentara, su energía no podía ingresar en Naruto. "AAAAHH." Kurama escuchó a Naruto gritar por última vez, quedando inconsciente también dentro de su paisaje mental.

Kurama entonces se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a palidecer y a temblar. Él supuso que tenía una gran fiebre por lo que se acercó a él y lo cubrió con sus colas para darle un poco de calor. **"No te preocupes Naruto, estoy seguro que te repondrás." **declaró Kurama con preocupación en sus palabras. Él no iba a dejar que su único amigo muera de esta forma, haría todo lo que esté en su alcance para ayudarlo.

Kurama entonces acurrucó a Naruto más cerca de él, para poder brindarle un poco de calor.

Konohagakure no sato - 6 horas después

Sai llegó a la aldea hace unos momentos. Él había pensado en donde dejar a Naruto, ya que nadie podía saber que ellos estuvieron en una misión. Y en Root no habían materiales para atenderlo, así que decidió dejarlo frente al hospital de Konoha, mientras él desaparecía de allí, y regresaba a la base para informar todo a Danzo.

Naruto quien aún se veía bastante mal, se encontraba tirado justo frente a las puertas del hospital, entonces un ANBU quien estaba patrullando en esa zona, divisó el cuerpo de Naruto y rápidamente aterrizó en ese lugar. Tomó el pulso a Naruto, y justo en ese momento alguien más aterrizo al lado de él "¿Qué encontraste _Inu (perro)?_" preguntó una ANBU sin poder ver que estaba revisando.

Inu entonces se levantó y la ANBU pudo ver el cuerpo bastante pálido, sudoroso y cansado de Naruto. Ella al ver esto rápidamente se acercó a Naruto para tomarle el pulso el cual era bastante débil "¿Qué es lo que le pasó? Rápido Inu, ayúdame a meterlo dentro del Hospital." Inu asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a Yugao a cargar a Naruto, para meterlo dentro del hospital.

¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!" gritó Yugao mientras cargaba a Naruto en una camilla la cual estaba dentro del edificio. Rápidamente un médico se acercó y preguntó "¿Qué es lo que sucede ANBU-san?"

"Aquí, él necesita su ayuda" Yugao contestó, mostrando el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual empezó a sangrar por los oídos y nariz, aumentando mucho más la preocupación de Yugao. El medico asintió con la cabeza y se fijó en la camilla, pero al ver el cuerpo de Naruto lo miró con desprecio y dijo "Lo siento ANBU-san… pero en estos momentos no contamos con lugares o personal que pueda atenderlo a él. Así que por favor hágame el favor de llevárselo de aquí." Entonces él se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, pero él se detuvo ya que sintió un corte en su mejilla, él se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que Yugao aún tenía la mano extendida.

"Ahora maldito bastardo… esto es orden de un ANBU, ¿acaso quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en un calabozo? Yo me encargare de que tu estancia no sea nada agradable." El medico al escuchar esto no se inmuto por ningún instante y comenzó a alejarse de allí nuevamente mientras decía "Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si él demonio muere será lo mejor para toda la aldea."

Yugao gruñó al oír esto y estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero fue detenido por Inu quien dijo "Deténgase Taicho, usted vaya e informe sobre esto a Hokage-sama, yo me encargare de proteger a Naruto-san. No te preocupes." Yugao al escuchar esto miró hacia Inu, ella asintió con la cabeza y usó un Shunshin para llegar a la torre a toda velocidad.

Torre Hokage

Minato se encontraba en estos momentos leyendo la misión que habían dado a Naruto el día de ayer. Se le hacía muy extraño que alguien haya pedido por él exclusivamente, y por alguna extraña razón él sentía un mal presentimiento. El suspiró mientras pensaba _"¿Que es esta sensación? ¿Por qué siento que algo importante esta por pasar?"_ Justo en ese momento el vio que Yugao apareció frente a su escritorio arrodillada.

"Oh, Usagi-san, ¿cuál es la razón de su visita?" Minato preguntó tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yugao entonces levanto la vista y respondió. "Se trata de Naruto-kun" Minato al oír esto cambió su expresión a una de seriedad y preguntó. "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"No sabemos, pero Inu y yo lo encontramos frente a las puertas del Hospital. Su estado es muy grave. No sabemos qué es lo que le sucede. Y lo peor de todo es que los médicos del lugar se niegan a brindarle atención… Hokage-sama, creo que Naruto-kun está muriendo." Minato al oír esto abrió sus ojos como platos, luego él se levantó de su asiento, se puso su capa con flamas y dijo seriamente. "Usagi, quiero que vayas al compuesto Yamanaka y digas a Inoichi que se dirija inmediatamente al Hospital. Tú dile que es el momento. Yo me encargare del resto."

Yugao asintió con la cabeza y vio desaparecer a Minato en un destello amarillo. Yugao entonces se levantó y también salió de allí rumbo al compuesto Yamanaka.

De vuelta en el hospital

Minato apareció frente a las puertas del hospital. Él entró apresuradamente dentro del edificio y pudo ver que efectivamente a Naruto allí en un estado de salud deplorable junto a un ANBU. Él gruñó con furia al darse cuenta que los médicos solo pasaban alrededor sin importarle que Naruto estuviera allí. Él se acercó rápidamente allí y se dio cuenta de que el ANBU se arrodilló frente a él "Hokage-sama, no sabemos qué es lo que tiene Naruto-san, y estoy seguro que Usagi-san ya le ha informado de que los médicos se niegan a brindarle atención médica."

Minato al ver a Naruto de esa forma, no pudo evitar que su corazón se retuerza, así que él lo cargó sus brazos y gritó. "¡Necesito un maldito medico!" al decir esto varios médicos se acercaron a él "¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama?" preguntó el mismo medico de hace unos momentos.

Minato apuntó con su vista hacia el cuerpo de Naruto y gritó "¡¿Que no ves?! ¡Apresúrate y dime que es lo que tiene!." El médico pareció no darse cuenta de la preocupación y el enojo en las palabras de Minato así que él respondió "Hokage-sama, ¿no se da cuenta? Él es el demonio. Tan solo déjelo allí. Si muere será lo mejor para toda la aldea, y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esta abominación."

Cuando Minato oyó esto, gruñó y gritó furiosamente, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras "¡Él no es el demonio, él es mi hijo! ¡Y será mejor que te apresures o lo lamentaras!" al decir esto, todos los que estaban en el hospital se detuvieron abruptamente, dejando caer sus cosas a el piso y otros se taparon sus bocas con las manos para ocultar sus bocas abiertas a mas no poder.

Minato entonces empezó a escuchar murmullos, pero nadie parecía moverse. Él entonces dejo fluir su instinto asesino, causando que varios de los presentes empiecen a sofocarse al sentir tal presión. Minato entonces entrego a Naruto al ANBU quien estaba junto a él, para tomar de la camisa al médico que estaba frente a él. "¿Acaso no me has oído? ¿Quieres morir?" preguntó Minato, mientras una esfera de color azul empezó a formarse en su mano derecha.

El medico al ver la técnica rápidamente negó con la cabeza y contestó "¡No! ¡No quiero morir Hokage-sama! ¡Lo siento, atenderé inmediatamente a su hijo!" Minato al escuchar esto abrió enormemente los ojos. _"¿Lo llamé mi hijo? Argh… ¡concéntrate Minato!, no es momento de pensar esto ahora. Inoichi llegará en unos momentos y él me sacara de mis dudas de una vez por todas." _él pensó

Minato entonces se dio cuenta de que varios médicos llegaron y pusieron a Naruto en una camilla, mientras lo llevaban al quirófano. Minato los siguió y al llegar él se dio cuenta de que las manos de todos los médicos estaban brillando de color verde. Mientras estos pasaban sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto, quien apenas estaba respirando.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Minato pudo ver que Inoichi también entró al quirófano "Hokage-sama, llegué lo más rápido que pude." Minato asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía observando a los médicos trabajar. "Muchas gracias Inoichi. Una vez que los médicos terminen harás que ingrese dentro de la mente de Naruto, y así podré sacarme esta duda de una vez por todas."

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza y él también observó a los médicos, quienes seguían trabajando arduamente. Luego de intensos minutos, uno de los médicos se acercó a Minato, quien lo tomó de los hombros y preguntó "¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Se pondrá bien?"

El medico suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Hokage-sama, es un milagro que aun siga vivo, parece ser que todo su cerebro se ha inflamado y parece no querer detenerse por alguna razón. No sabemos el por qué, ademas nuestro Ninjutsu Medico no está surtiendo efecto en el paciente. Él ha entrado en un estado de coma, y no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar. Podría estar así una semana, unos meses, algunos años, o toda su vida. También está teniendo dificultades para respirar, por lo cual debemos llevarlo urgentemente a una habitación ponerlo en un respirador artificial."

Minato al oír todo esto sintió su corazón retorcerse aún más, pero no pudo decir nada ya que los médicos empezaron a llevar a Naruto a una habitación, Minato corrió rápidamente detrás de ellos y entró en la habitación. Rápidamente conectaron el respirador a Naruto, como así también suero, ya que Naruto estaba deshidratándose rápidamente.

Luego de tener todo listo otro médico se acercó a Minato mientras se secaba un poco de sudor en la frente "Hokage-sama, su… hijo se encuentra estable en estos momentos. Nos disculpamos por nuestra actitud al principio. No sabíamos que él era su hijo. Ahora nos retiraremos, lo dejaremos solos." Entonces todos los médicos que se encontraban allí empezaron a retirarse.

Minato entonces se acercó a Naruto mientras ponía una mano en su frente, dándose cuenta de que tenía una fiebre bastante elevada. Él entonces escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta y le dijo que entre.

Fue Inoichi quien entró y miró hacia Minato, quien asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien Hokage-sama, usted entrara allí, yo observare todo, pero no podré estar físicamente allí. Solamente usted, yo lo sacare inmediatamente si algo sucede."

Minato asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un gran respiro. Luego miró hacia Inoichi, quien ya estaba a lado de él "Estoy listo" dijo Minato, Inoichi asintió con la cabeza, y realizo unos sellos de manos. Minato entonces cerro sus ojos, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en unas alcantarillas. "Hokage-sama, la mente de Naruto es muy compleja, deberás encontrar el camino por tu propia cuenta. Yo no puedo ayudarte desde aquí." Minato pudo oír la voz de Inoichi retumbando en todo el lugar.

Él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar por los distintos pasillos del lugar. Por alguna extraña razón él sentía que estaba tomando el camino correcto, pero entonces él empezó a escuchar quejidos y esto hizo que su paso aumente aún más.

Él entonces llegó a un lugar donde se encontraba una gran jaula, y frente a la jaula estaba el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual estaba temblando. Él rápidamente corrió hacia allí, pero antes de que pudiera tomar a Naruto unas enormes pezuñas salieron detrás de las rejas. Minato saltó hacia atrás, y entonces él escuchó una voz que se oía furiosa **"¡¿Qué haces aquí maldito bastardo?! ¡Vete de este lugar inmediatamente o te arrepentirás!"**

Minato entonces se acercó un poco más y pudo ver a Kurama detrás de los barrotes. "Kyubi… eres tú, entonces eso significa que…" pero él no pudo terminar ya que Kurama gruñó fuertemente y gritó **"ALEJATE DE AQUÍ BASTARDO, NO TIENES DERECHO A VENIR A ESTE LUGAR O TRATAR DE ENMENDAR TUS ERRORES. NARUTO NO ES UN ESTUPIDO, Y ENTIENDELO BIEN, ¡ÉL NUNCA VOLVERA CONTIGO!"** Minato entonces frunció el ceño y replicó "¡Cállate Maldito Demonio! Tú eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi hijo-" pero no pudo continuar ya que Kurama volvió a hablar **"JAJAJA! ¿Ahora él es tu hijo? ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú no sabes lo que Naruto tuvo que pasar por tu culpa! Y ahora vienes aquí, ¿y quieres enmendar tus errores como si nada haya pasado? Vete de aquí, ¡lo único que estás haciendo es perder tu tiempo!"**

Minato agachó la cabeza al escuchar esto, pero luego la levantó y dijo firmemente "¡Pues no importa! Yo haré todo lo posible para enmendar mis errores, ni siquiera tú podrás evitar eso. Y ademas, ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Todo lo que sucedió fue causa tuya!" gritó furiosamente Minato.

Kurama al oír esto rió entre dientes y dijo** "¿Mi culpa? ¿Acaso yo te obligué a que tomes esa estúpida decisión? Pero debo agradecerte que lo hayas hecho. Si no hubieras hecho eso, Naruto no sería ni siquiera la mitad de lo que es ahora."**

Minato estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó que Naruto empezó a quejarse y sangrar por la nariz, Minato se preocupó bastante mientras se acercaba a él y lo cargaba de la cabeza. Él limpió un poco la sangre, y luego miró hacia Kurama "¿Por qué no lo ayudas? ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?!" preguntó Minato, mirando furiosamente hacia Kurama, quien al oír esto trató de romper su jaula.

"**Despreciable Humano, será mejor que abandones este lugar. ¡Estas colmándome la paciencia!" **él entonces empezó a enviar un poco de su Chakra hacia Minato, quien al ver esto abrió enormemente los ojos mientras se alejaba un poco "¡¿Cómo es que aun tienes poder?! ¡Yo me encargue de sacarte todo lo que tenías!" pero Kurama no hizo caso y siguió enviando más de su chakra hacia Minato.

Pero entonces otra voz se escuchó "¡Hokage-sama! Lo sacaré inmediatamente de allí. Ya obtuviste la información que necesitabas." Kurama entonces vio que la figura de Minato se desvaneció de allí, él suspiró mientras que todo el paisaje mental volvía a ser como antes. Él entonces volvió a acercarse a Naruto y lo envolvió nuevamente **_"Naruto… será mejor que despiertes cuanto antes, parece ser que tendrás problemas."_** Él volvió a suspirar y también empezó a dormir.

Minato se dio cuenta de que volvió a aparecer en la habitación de Naruto, él miró hacia Inoichi quien tenía una mirada seria "¿Qué es lo que harás con esta información Hokage-sama?" dijo Inoichi mirando a Minato, quien puso una silla al lado de Naruto y empezó a acariciar su rostro.

Luego él giro su cabeza para mirar hacia Inoichi "Pues planeo decirle a Naruto toda la verdad una vez que despierte. Ademas estoy seguro de que esta información ya se está esparciendo por toda la aldea. Informa a ANBU y que ellos informen a los miembros del consejo que tendremos una reunión el día de mañana, luego del medio día. Gracias por tu ayuda Inoichi, puedes retirarte."

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Cuando guste Hokage-sama, ahora iré a decir a mi hija que su… novio esta en este estado. Estoy seguro que la noticia no le caerá nada bien." Minato asintió con la cabeza y dijo "No te preocupes, ve y dile a tu hija, no tengo problemas en que ella venga en este lugar. Ademas debo darle las gracias, ella dio la felicidad que yo no pude dar a mi hijo." Minato entonces apretó sus puños, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos. Luego el volvió a poner su vista en Naruto.

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Aunque él estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por esta información, él no quería hacer enojar a su Hokage con preguntas que tal vez podrían herirlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Luego el salió de su habitación para ir a su hogar.

Mientras que Minato empezó a sollozar y maldecirse a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, y lo único que quería era que Naruto lo perdone y vuelva a estar junto a él y Menma.

Al día siguiente – Calles de Konoha.

Menma se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por las calles de la aldea, ya que él estaba dirigiéndose a una sesión de entrenamiento con Kakashi, quien los estaba entrenando con mucha más rudeza que antes.

Él siguió caminando, pudo notar que muchas personas le estaban tirando miradas extrañas, como si fuera pena o algo por el estilo, no le importo y siguió caminando hasta que escuchó a unas personas hablar sobre su padre. Él sigilosamente se acercó y prestó atención "¿Te enteraste lo que paso el día de ayer?" preguntó un hombre a otro. "No, ¿qué sucedió?" contestó el otro hombre.

"¿Cómo es que no te enteras de los rumores? Eres un idiota." Dijo el otro. "¡Oye no me digas así! No puedo estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa en la aldea, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que enterarme de los chismes. Pero bueno, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?" hablo nuevamente el otro hombre.

"Lo que sucedió es que ayer Yondaime-sama entró al hospital furiosamente exigiendo que presten ayuda a alguien. Adivina a quien." contestó el hombre.

"Pues no lo sé, ¿quién fue?" contestó el otro, mientras que varias personas también empezaron a acercase para escuchar esto, ya que muchos de ellos tampoco sabían nada de esto.

"Ya saben, el chico ese." Al decir esto todos pensaron en esto, pero luego de unos segundos todos ellos entendieron a quien se refería y uno de ellos gritó "¿Por qué Yondaime-sama querría que atiendan a ese Demonio? Ese demonio tuvo que haber muerto."

El hombre quien estaba contando el chisme negó con la cabeza y contestó "No, ustedes no saben qué fue lo que paso en realidad. Yondaime-sama dijo que él es… su hijo" al decir esto todos abrieron sus ojos en shock. Al igual que Menma quien casi cae de su escondite al escuchar esto. "¡¿Quéé?!" gritaron varias personas.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y declaró "Es la verdad. Los médicos de allí escucharon eso de Yondaime-sama, ellos dicen que él estaba furioso, y que estaba a punto de asesinar a varios médicos de allí por no brindarle atención médica a Naruto-san. Ademas de que se veía muy preocupado por su estado."

Todas las personas se sorprendieron nuevamente al escuchar esto, y uno de la multitud gritó "Pero, ¿por qué no sabíamos nada de esto? ¿Por qué Yondaime-sama nunca dijo que él era su hijo?" al escuchar esto todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Pues según he oído, Yondaime-sama asigno una misión a Naruto-san para ver el comportamiento de las personas de la aldea. Yondaime-sama quería saber cómo actuarían las personas al saber que una persona de la aldea tuviera sellado dentro de él al Kyubi." Obviamente esto no era cierto, pero los rumores siempre se creaban de la nada.

Al oír esto una anciana dijo "Entonces… ¿todo fue una prueba? Yondaime-sama quería saber nuestro comportamiento, ¿quería saber cómo actuaríamos en una situación así?" El hombre asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Si, todo fue una prueba, y yo creo que Yondaime-sama está decepcionado con nosotros. Él no ha salido del hospital desde el día de ayer. Según he oído Naruto-san estuvo en una misión muy peligrosa fuera de la aldea. Y que volvió bastante herido y luego de eso entro en un estado de coma, los doctores creen que nunca vuelva a despertar." Muchos al oír esto se taparon sus bocas mientras algunos caían al piso golpeándolo. "¿Cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta de esto antes? Es igual a Minato-sama, y es obvio que es el hermano de Menma-sama. Fuimos unos estúpidos." Dijo uno de los hombres en el piso.

Una anciana se acercó a él y dijo "Siempre me pareció raro. Yo siempre creí que él tenía algún tipo de relación con la familia del Hokage. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual nunca dije nada contra él. Siempre tuve mis sospechas."

Mientras tanto Menma solo estaba allí, en silencio sin moverse o decir nada. Pero entonces el corrió rápidamente rumbo al Hospital de Konoha, necesitaba respuestas y solo podía conseguirlas de su padre.

Él siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y en unos pocos minutos el llegó al hospital, el cual estaba rodeado de varios ANBU en la zona y civiles, los cuales estaban tratando de ingresar al hospital para disculparse con el Yondaime y su hijo.

Menma al ver esto saltó al techo del hospital e ingresó con éxito dentro del edificio. Él se dirigió a la recepción y preguntó con un poco de fatiga. "¿Donde esta… donde está el cuarto de Naruto?" La recepcionista al ver al otro hijo del Yondaime respondió "Menma-sama, el cuarto de su hermano es la habitación 301. Pero le sugiero que-" pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que ella quería, Menma corrió rápidamente hacia esa habitación.

El subió algunas escaleras, y al estar frente de la puerta él lo abrió abruptamente, para ver a su padre mirando por la ventana. "Otosan… tenemos que hablar" Minato entonces se dio la vuelta y Menma pudo notar que tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar.

Minato entonces suspiró y contestó "Lo se Menma… tenemos mucho que hablar, toma asiento. Te contare toda la verdad del incidente del Kyubi, tú tienes que ver en ese día." Menma al oír esto, abrió un poco los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y tomo un asiento. Él giró un poco la cabeza y miró hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, y otra vez sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a Naruto así. Tal vez fue por eso que el sintió lo mismo cuando creyó que murió asesinado por Zabuza, porque él era su hermano.

Él entonces sacudió la cabeza y presto atención a su padre, quien se limpió un poco los ojos y luego suspiró. "Menma… tu eres el verdadero Jinchūriki de la aldea."

* * *

**Notas:**

**Jejeje, lamento por dejarlo aquí, pero tenía que crear un poco de suspenso :P **

**Bueno, capitulo listo. Naruto tuvo su misión en Uzu, allí vio muchas cosas. Y obtuvo algo importante. El Fruto de Edén es un objeto del juego Assassin's Creed, es muy poderoso, quiero decir que fue una loca idea mía el agregar esto al fic. Al principio ni siquiera se me ocurrió. Ni siquiera cuando estaba escribiendo el cap. Se me vino a la mente cuando estaba tratando de poner un nombre Cool a la esfera que Naruto tocó, y entonces recordé el fruto del Edén de ese juego.**

**Quiero decirles que no creo que Naruto utilice mucho ese artefacto, sera importante en la historia, pero solo lo tendrá para sembrar temor en las naciones elementales, que una vez que sepan que el fruto volvió a aparecer se armara toda una revuelta, pero eso será en el futuro. El Fruto será para demostrar el poder de Uzushiogakure, y una vez que Naruto salga de su estado de coma su nuevo objetivo será el de reconstruir Uzu, lo del coma de Naruto se debe a que, cuando él toco el artefacto, toda la información que los Uzumakis almacenaron allí (sellos, secretos y demás), se transfirió a Naruto, y era tanta información que le ocasiono eso. Creo que despertara un mes antes de los exámenes Chunnin.**

**Oh si, y Hashirama engaño a Mito para que haga los contrasellos y asi desactivar las barreras de Uzu, a mi no me cae bien Hashi, pero no fue esta la razon por la que hice esto, sino porque me dije que Hashirama hizo esto por el bien de las naciones elementales, como ya dije el fruto es algo muy poderoso, y las demas aldeas temian en que Uzu use esto para dominar el mundo.**

**Oh si, yo dije que habria un Naruto muy sentimental, pero no se pudo dar como yo lo planee, mostro un poco de emociones hacia su familia, pero eso fue lo mas que pudo mostrar.**

**Tengo una duda, ustedes considerarian esto como un Crossover de Assassin's Creed? Necesito que me digan en los comentarios lo que pienensa, para poder que es un Crossover de Assassin's creed, yo creo que si, pero no lo se. Yo nunca tuve planeado hacer esto, pero se dio y ya lo ven :P.**

**Minato aprovecho el estado debilitado de Naruto para ingresar en su mente, ya que, tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad que tendría. En el próximo capítulo Minato contara toda la verdad a Menma, y el secreto de que Naruto es el hijo de Minato se expandirá a una velocidad impresionante no solo en la aldea, si no atreves del mundo. Minato es alguien famoso, y una noticia así no permanece oculta por mucho tiempo.**

**Creo que la reacción de Kurama es comprensible, él no quiere que Minato se acerque a Naruto luego de todo lo que le ocasiono, ah sí, y lo del chakra podría haber sido algo malo para Minato, ya que según tengo entendido el chakra del Kyubi es toxico para quienes no sean su Jinchūriki.**

**Creo que esto es todo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado, y recuerden darle Like a mi página en face, allí estaré haciendo encuestas que no hare en otro sitio.**

**Oh si, y posiblemente no suba cap la proxima semana, tengo examenes muy dificiles en la facultad y debo estudiar para ellos, ademas tengo que exponer un trabajo.**

**Saludos y Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Capitulo 12

Reviews:

Loquin: Quien dijo que lo acepto tranquilo? Jeje, el tan solo estaba cansado. Y cuando sepa lo de las demas xd

yoshiro-ryu: Si, no te preocupes, no sera un Crossover al final.

Alex-Flyppy: Si, yo tambien pense lo mismo cuando estaba escribiendo el cap. Pense que seria genial añadir el F del E a la historia.

dark side of everyone: Simpre quise ver a Kurama protegiendo a Naruto, es por eso que escribí esa escena.

MudeYamil: Gracias por entender mis razones, y espero que entiendas otra vez mis razones que dejo en las notas mas abajo.

Hozuki Mangetsu: Jejeje, si, Naruto sera poderoso, pero no tanto aun, primero tendra que procesar toda esa informacion.

strikerzerosv: Pues aqui lo tienes, espero que te guste.

Naruto-Namikaze17: Tenia pensado no hacerlo, pero Naruto lo hara solo con algunas personas, no mundialmente (creo yo)

El angel de la oscuridad: Intensas en la cama, jeje, nah mentira, los lemones esperaran mucho xd.

DarknecroX: Gracias por haberme deseado suerte, creo que pase =D. Aqui tienes el cap :P

BlackAuraWolf: Wee weee, que mier*** te pasa? Nah mentira xDDD, gracias por comentar, yo estaria igual que tu si me dejan con las ganas asi, encima 3 semas o.o. Ojala esto te saque un poco la impaciencia :P

marin-0: Aqui esta man, disfrutalo jeje :D

DarkSirus: no, no me molesta que comentes de seguido, es mas lo agradezco, los reviews me dan ganas de escribir mas ;)

Juan Perez: Que bueno que te gusto los capitulos, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, y si, yo no puedo obligar a que las personas comenten, aunque me gustaria que todos lo hagan, algunos no lo hacen.

* * *

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando _**"Su corazón es muy oscuro"**_

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Konohagakure no sato (en un lugar desconocido) – unas horas antes

"Eso fue lo que sucedió, Danzo-sama" dijo Sai inclinado frente a Danzo, quien tenía una mirada en blanco "¿Y tú crees que Naruto tiene algún tipo de apego por esa mujer que los recibió antes de ir a Uzu?, ¿Cómo estás seguro?" preguntó Danzo.

Sai entonces levantó un poco la vista y miró hacia Danzo y luego dijo mientras sacaba un libro de su bolsa ninja "Pues me he dado cuenta de que Naruto-senpai realiza muchas cosas que dicen en este libro, según este libro las personas que tienen algún tipo de relación pasan la noche juntos y tienen mucho sexo, aunque no se mucho sobre eso, pude darme cuenta de que ellos hicieron esto la mayor parte de la noche, ya que pude escuchar cosas como 'Naruto-kun tienes el mejor pene' o 'Naruto-kun tener sexo contigo es lo mejor' o…" pero Sai no pudo terminar ya que Danzo golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

"¡Suficiente! Esas cosas a mí no me importan, lo importante ahora es saber qué fue lo que Oni consiguió en Uzu, y qué fue lo que lo dejó en el estado en el cual se encuentra ahora. Estoy seguro de que pronto se darán cuenta de que él está en el hospital, debiste traerlo aquí, pero eso ya no es importante. Sai, quiero que digas lo siguiente a cualquier escuadrón disponible, diles que se dirijan inmediatamente a Nami no Kuni. Su misión será capturar a esta mujer y mantenerla en cautiverio hasta que podamos sacar provecho de ella una vez de que Oni despierte. Tu no estarás en esta misión, recuerda que serás el nuevo compañero de equipo de Oni."

Sai asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de allí en un remolino de tinta. Mientras tanto Danzo empezó a salir de la habitación mientras pensaba. _"¿Qué fue lo que encontraste allí Naruto-kun? Solo espero que no haya sido el Fruto de los Uzumakis. Shodaime-sama y Tobirama-sensei nos contaron sobre las capacidades de ese objeto, y la historia detrás de ella, ademas de que nunca pudieron encontrarla debido a las defensas en Uzu. De ser así, lo mejor sería ponerte bajo mi Genjutsu de una vez por todas Naruto-kun, y evitar que todos mis planes se arruinen. Y lo mejor de todo es que también tendría ese artefacto en mi poder, con algo como eso, nadie podrá oponerse a mí ni a Konoha." _fueron los pensamientos de Danzo, él entonces salió de la habitación para a hacer sus cosas.

Konohagakure no sato – Hospital - actualidad

"Menma… tu eres el verdadero Jinchūriki de la aldea." dijo Minato, haciendo que Menma abra sus ojos en shock. Minato sabía que este tema era algo muy delicado, por eso ya había puesto el sello de privacidad en la habitación, él no quería que nadie sepa sobre algo como esto.

Minato entonces se fijó en la expresión de Menma y pudo notar que él aun no salía de su estado, él entonces se acercó a Menma, puso una mano en su hombro y preguntó "Menma, ¿te encuentras bien?" Menma levantó la vista para mirar a su padre quien aún tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, Menma sacudió la cabeza, para así salir de su estado y exclamó "Tou-san… ¡debes estar bromeando!" replicó Menma empezando a enojarse.

Minato suspiró y negó con la cabeza "No estoy mintiendo Menma, tu eres el verdadero _Jinchūriki_ de la aldea, es un secreto muy buen guardado, muy pocas personas saben sobre esto" contestó Minato esperando alguna reacción de su hijo.

Menma entonces giró su cabeza y miró hacia Naruto, quien aún no tenía signos de mejorar. "Pero tú siempre me has dicho que Naruto es el quien tiene al Kyubi, ademas de todas esas cosas que me has dicho sobre él"

Minato al oír esto agachó su cabeza mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, luego de unos segundos él volvió a levantar la cabeza y Menma pudo notar de que él tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero antes de que Menma pudiera decir algo más, Minato habló "Pues no te he mentido del todo, Naruto sí tiene al Kyubi dentro de él… bueno solo su conciencia, pero eres tú el que tiene todo el poder del Kyubi, fue lo único que se me ocurrió aquella noche. En cuanto a lo otro…" Minato entonces se detuvo allí, mientras que al fin una pequeña lágrima corrió por sus mejillas. "Fue la más grande equivocación que he cometido en toda mi vida. Es algo que está causando mucho dolor en mi corazón, sé que lo que hice no merece perdón, pero quiero que él me perdone, lo que hice fue por miedo a algo infundado. Menma, aunque creo que ya lo sabes… Naruto es tu hermano gemelo."

Menma al oír esto, al principio se sintió muy enojado, pero al final él soltó una risa amarga y contestó "Sabes Tou-san, ahora que lo dices, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido toda mi vida, bueno no solo yo, sino todas las personas en esta aldea, ¿cómo es que no pudimos ver algo tan obvio como esto?" entonces Menma se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto para mirarlo un poco mejor.

Menma frunció el ceño al verlo así y preguntó "¿Pero qué fue lo que le paso? Naruto es alguien muy fuerte, no creo que alguien pudiera dejarlo en este estado. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que le pasó Tou-san?"

Minato al oír esto negó con la cabeza y respondió "No… no lo sé, mis ANBU lo encontraron ayer en la entrada del hospital en este estado. No entiendo qué fue lo que le sucedió, él tendría que haber estado en una misión, pero llegó misteriosamente aquí, es como si…" y Minato se detuvo allí, abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Menma se dio cuenta de esto, miró con preocupación con su padre y preguntó "¿Qué pasó Tou-san? ¿Acaso sabes quién lo dejo así?"

Mientras tanto Minato estaba pensando en una persona, con quien tendría que hablar más tarde. Él entonces negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos y contestó. "No… es otra cosa. Pero Menma, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Acaso no estás enojado porque te oculté esto?"

Menma al oír esto se dio la vuelta y respondió "Claro que estoy enojado contigo Tou-san, ademas bastante decepcionado" Minato al oír esto se puso aún más triste y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Menma continuó. "Pero… no puedo reclamarte nada, yo tuve que haber sido un poco más inteligente. Si no me hubiera dejado influenciar fácilmente, tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta de esto hace mucho tiempo." Menma entonces volvió a mirar hacia Naruto, sonrió y continuo hablando "Pero bueno, ahora tengo un verdadero hermano, aunque siempre vi a Kakashi-nii como mi hermano, siempre sentí que necesitaba un hermano de verdad, y ahora tengo uno. Tou-san, Naruto es nuestra familia, y él debe estar con nosotros."

Minato al oír esto sonrió, se acercó a Menma dándole un gran abrazo "Yo me asegurare de eso Menma, una vez de que despierte yo me disculpare por todo lo que le hice pasar, me asegurare de que él vuelva a ser parte de nuestra familia" declaró Minato ya no pudiendo contener las lagrimas.

Menma sonrió al oír esto, pero luego frunció el ceño "Pero Tou-san, ¿cómo harás eso? En la última misión que tuve con él, me di cuenta de que es alguien a quien no le gusta que jueguen con él. ¿Cómo crees que él reaccionara al enterarse de todo esto?"

Minato solo suspiró al oír esto, y no pudo decir nada ya que la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada. Minato sacó los sellos de privacidad, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, allí pudo ver que 3 médicos estaban esperando en la puerta, uno de ellos dijo "Disculpe por interrumpirlo Hokage-sama, pero estamos aquí para comprobar el estado del Joven Naruto, ademas debemos limpiarlo y cambiarle sus prendas. Es tan solo el protocolo."

Minato al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y dio paso a los médicos, quienes al entrar se dirigieron hacia Naruto, al estar frente a él, uno de ellos empezó a examinarlo con un jutsu médico, mientras que los otros empezaron a prepararse para limpiarlo.

Luego de unos minutos el médico, quien estaba revisando a Naruto, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Minato se acercó a él y preguntó. "¿Ya saben qué es lo que tiene?, ¿va a ponerse bien?"

El medico volvió a negar con la cabeza y contestó. "Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero el _Iryō Ninjutsu (Ninjutsu Médico) _no está surtiendo efecto en Naruto-san, lo único que puedo decir es que sus funciones cerebrales están al mínimo, y no parece que vaya a mejorar. Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero creo que Naruto-san no volverá a despertar. Y si lo hace, él no será el mismo de antes."

Minato y Menma al oír esto sintieron una punzada en el corazón, y rápidamente Minato se acercó al hombre, lo sujetó de los hombros fuertemente y gritó "¡Eso no puede ser! Ustedes son los mejores médicos de Konoha! ¡Tienen que encontrar una forma de que se recupere!"

El medico pudo sentir un leve instinto asesino, lo cual hizo que empiece a sudar, como pudo él replicó. "H-Hokage-sama, entiendo su preocupación, pero si el _Iryō Ninjutsu_ no funciona, poco podemos hacer, solo el tiempo dirá si Naruto-san podrá recuperarse. L-Lo siento."

Minato gruñó al oír esto, soltó el agarre del médico y dijo "¡Tiene que haber alguien que pueda ayudarlo!"

El medico suspiró de alivio y dijo "Tal vez Tsunade-sama, pero no la hemos visto desde hace…" pero el medico no pudo terminar ya que Minato dijo "¡Eso es! Tsunade puede tratarlo. Menma, puedes quedarte aquí o regresar a la casa, yo tengo que ir a una reunión en el consejo." Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar algo de Menma, Minato ya había desaparecido de allí en un destello amarillo.

Menma al ver esto suspiró y se limitó a observar a los médicos limpiando a Naruto. _"Mi hermano…"_ pensó Menma, y al instante una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Konohagakure no Sato – Puertas de la aldea.

"Mendokuse, esta misión sí que fue aburrida. Hubiera preferido quedarme a ver las nubes en lugar de ir a esta aburrida misión." Dijo Shikamaru con cansancio en sus palabras, el equipo 10 había salido el día de ayer a una misión de escolta, y habían regresado hace unos momentos.

Ino suspiró y replicó. "Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Shika. Pero bueno, al fin regresamos, solo quiero ir a casa y tomar una buena ducha." Todos los miembros del equipo 10 asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar esto, ellos se acercaron al puesto de guardia, lugar donde se encontraban los mismos guardias de siempre. Kotetsu e Izumo, uno de ellos tenía una mirada aburrida en su rostro, mientras que el otro tenía una mirada atenta.

Asuma fue quien se acercó a ellos, poniendo un pergamino frente a ellos. "Hola" dijo Asuma, Izumo al verlo sonrió y contestó. "Oh, Asuma. Veo que han regresado de su misión, ¿qué tal ha estado?"

Pero antes de que Asuma pudiera contestar, todos sus Gennins dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Aburrida." Asuma sonrió y luego preguntó"Pero bueno, ¿ha pasado algo interesante mientras estábamos fuera?"

Al oír esto, tanto Izumo como Kotetsu se pusieron serios, cosa que extraño bastante a Asuma ya que ellos nunca se ponían serios. "Pues sí, algo muuuuy interesante ha pasado. Si dan una vuelta por la aldea estoy seguro que se enteraran de qué es." contestó Izumo con mucha seriedad.

"Con que es así… bueno, muchas gracias, nosotros ahora iremos con Hokage-sama y le informaremos sobre nuestra misión." declaró Asuma, haciendo una señal para que sus Gennins lo sigan, pero antes de que pudieran retirarse, Kotetsu habló. "Pues eso no va a ser posible. Hokage-sama no podrá recibirlos."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Asuma dándose la vuelta nuevamente. Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza. "Pues ayer encontraron a Naruto en la entrada del hospital y parecía estar muy grave." contestó Kotetsu, Ino al oír esto rápidamente se acercó a hacia ellos y preguntó. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

Izumo suspiró y contestó "Como lo has oído, no sabemos muy bien que le pasó, pero lo único que sabemos es que él está muy grave." Ino estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Asuma volvió a hablar "¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto Hokage-sama?"

"Pues Hokage-sama tiene todo que ver. Esto que les estoy por decir es lo que paso mientras ustedes no estaban. Hokage-sama reconoció a Naruto como su hijo." Al decir esto Asuma y Chouji abrieron sus bocas a mas no poder. Ino se preocupó bastante al oír esto, ella ya lo sabía, pero estaba aún más preocupada ya que quería saber qué es lo que Naruto tenía.

Mientras que Shikamaru suspiró y dijo "Mendokuse, parece ser que siempre tuve la razón." Chouji al oír a Shikamaru salió de su estado de estupefacción y preguntó. "¿Sabias sobre esto Shika? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?"

Shikamaru al oír esto respondió "Pues porque era muy problemático, ademas no sabía cómo Menma reaccionaria a algo como esto. Y también pensé que había una razón por la cual Hokage-sama nunca dijo nada de esto, es muy obvio que Naruto tenía algún tipo de relación con la familia de Menma, las similitudes siempre estuvieron a la vista de todos. Si las personas de la aldea no se dieron cuenta de esto es porque odian mucho a Naruto debido al Kyubi." Chouji asintió con la cabeza al oír esto y no dijo más.

Asuma entonces salió de su estado y preguntó. "¿Están seguros de que esto es correcto? ¿Están seguros de que no es solo un rumor?" Izumo y Kotetsu negaron con la cabeza y Kotetsu contestó. "No, es más. Hokage-sama pasó toda la noche en el hospital junto a Naruto, dicen que ayer casi asesina a varios médicos ya que no quisieron atenderlo."

Asuma solo suspiró al oír esto, y él trató de decir algo más, pero no pudo decir lo que quiso ya que vio a Ino correr hacia la aldea "¡¿Ino adonde crees que vas?!" gritó Asuma para que Ino logre escucharlo.

Ino giró un poco su cabeza y respondió "¡Tú sabes dónde voy Sensei! ¡Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar!" Asuma suspiró al oír esto, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y empezó a fumarlo.

Izumo vio esto con un poco de curiosidad y preguntó "¿Que le sucede? Estuvo así desde que nombramos a Naruto."

Shikamaru solo dijo 'Problemático' mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Asuma no dijo nada y continuo fumando mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la torre Hokage junto con Shikamaru. Fue Chouji quien respondió "Es la novia de Naruto" dicho esto, Chouji también siguió a Asuma.

Izumo y Kotetsu se miraron por unos instantes, pero después ellos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sentarse en sus puestos. "Con que novios, ¿eh?" declaró Kotetsu

Izumo suspiró y contestó. "Quien lo diría…" y no dijeron nada más, solo se quedaron allí tranquilamente a la espera de otros equipos o algún visitante.

Konohagakure no Sato – cerca del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura.

Haku y Anko en estos momentos estaban por llegar al Departamento de I & T para la sesión diaria de Haku, quien estaba un poco preocupada debido a que Naruto no había llegado a casa el día de ayer, así que ella decidió preguntar. "Anko-san, ¿sabe a dónde ha ido Naruto-kun? Él me dijo que saldría a una misión corta y que regresaría ayer, pero no ha llegado. Estoy un poco preocupada. Tengo un mal presentimiento."

Anko al oír esto giró un poco su cabeza para ver a Haku y replicó. "No te preocupes, conozco muy bien a Naruto-kun y él sabe cuidarse por sí solo, nada malo le sucederá."

Haku al oír esto negó con la cabeza y replicó. "No, no es eso. Yo sé que él puede cuidarse por sí solo. Ya lo dejo en claro al derrotar a Zabuza-san, pero siento que algo verdaderamente malo le ha sucedido."

"Vamos, vamos. No te preocupes tanto, de seguro él solo está teniendo tiempo de calidad con tus otras amiguitas y por eso no lo has visto. ¿Acaso tú también quieres tener tiempo de calidad con Naruto-kun?" dijo descaradamente Anko, y Haku al oír esto se sonrojo bastante, mientras que ella pensaba como sería tener 'tiempo de calidad' con Naruto.

Ellas entonces caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron sin problemas a su destino, caminaron por algunos pasillos y entonces ellas se detuvieron frente a una puerta. Anko la abrió y ella pudo ver a Ibiki parado allí dentro con una expresión en blanco. "Oh, ¿qué haces aquí Ibiki? Creí que estarías interrogando a algunos pobres bastardos. Es extraño verte en la sesión de mi linda Gennin." Dijo Anko un poco extrañada de ver a Ibiki en este lugar.

Ibiki no dijo nada, en cambio miró hacia Haku, quien se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada que le estaba dando Ibiki, quien le hizo una señal para que se acerque mientras decía. "Haku-san, que bueno que estés aquí, siéntate aquí, tenemos que hablar."

Haku entonces asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al asiento, pero Anko la detuvo y preguntó. "Oye, espera Ibiki. ¿Qué te traes? Ese tono que estas usando solo lo usas antes de interrogar a alguien, dime qué es lo que está pasando."

Ibiki entonces puso su mirada en Anko y contestó. "No es nada de eso. Solo quiero hablar de su futuro en la aldea, Ya que Naruto no podrá seguir siendo su protector."

Haku y Anko se sorprendieron al oír esto, Haku se preocupó mucho, ya que ella creyó que Naruto se había aburrido de ella y eso hizo que ella sienta una gran tristeza.

Mientras que Anko le pareció muy extraño que Naruto no quisiera seguir siendo el protector de Haku, ya que ella había conversado mucho con él sobre Haku, y él había dejado en claro que siempre la ayudaría, así que ella decidió preguntar antes de que Haku malinterprete las cosas. "¿A qué te refieres Ibiki? Naruto-kun nunca haría eso, dime lo que está pasando en realidad."

Ibiki entonces volvió a decir "Tomen asiento… ambas" Anko entonces soltó a Haku, quien rápidamente se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, pero Anko solo quedo parada con los brazos cruzados. Ibiki al ver esto suspiró y luego negó con la cabeza, miró hacia Haku quien tenía una mirada un poco triste, entonces él dijo "Parece ser que malinterpretaste mis palabras. Naruto no dijo que no quiere ser tu protector. Lo que pasa es que Naruto está… indispuesto, y es por eso que no podrá seguir siendo tu protector."

Haku al oír esto se sintió un poco aliviada, pero luego preguntó "A que te refieres con 'indispuesto'" dijo ella un poco preocupada. Anko también se preocupó un poco, pero no dijo nada, solo dejo que Ibiki continúe.

Ibiki entonces miró a ambas y declaró. "Naruto fue encontrado ayer en el hospital de Konoha en un estado muy grave. Por lo que he podido oír él está en coma, y los médicos dicen que no logrará despertar." Anko y Haku al oír esto abrieron sus ojos en shock, ellas intentaron decir algo pero no pudieron debido a la impresión.

Ibiki solo esperó pacientemente hasta que alguna de ellas hable, pero luego de varios segundos Anko se movió,y él se dio cuenta de que tomó de la mano a Haku y empezó a sacarla de la habitación.

Ibiki al ver esto exclamó. "¡Oye Anko! ¡Espera! ¿Adónde creen que van? Aún no he terminado de hablar con ella." Anko entonces se detuvo frente a la puerta, giró su cabeza y contestó. "Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos lo que has dicho. Yo soy la Sensei de Naruto-kun, y sé de lo que él es capaz, no puedo creer que él esté en el estado que tú dices." Ella entonces salió de la habitación junto con Haku, rumbo al hospital de la aldea.

Ibiki al ver a Anko salir de la habitación sonrió mentalmente mientras se decía._ "Jeje, parece ser que Anko encontró a alguien que soporte su actitud, solo espero que Naruto despierte pronto, o sino Anko descargará su furia en los interrogatorios. Jaja voy a disfrutar viendo eso."_ luego de eso Ibiki se adentró en el departamento a hacer su trabajo.

Hospital de Konoha 10 minutos después.

Menma aún estaba en el hospital viendo a Naruto, la verdad es que él estaba confundido, por una parte estaba furioso con su padre por no haberle dicho que él tenía un hermano, y que su hermano era Naruto, pero bueno, él no podía reclamarle nada a su padre, ya que él también se había comportado como un patán con Naruto, así que sería hipócrita de su parte el reclamarle algo a su padre.

Y por el otro estaba feliz, feliz porque tenía un hermano, y más aun Naruto, él pensaba que podía aprender mucho de Naruto, ya que por lo que había visto era alguien completamente diferente a los Gennins de su generación. Él no creía lo que decían los médicos, él estaba seguro que Naruto despertaría en algún momento, y cuando pasara eso, él trataría de hacer amistad con su hermano, y pedir disculpas por el lamentable comportamiento que él tuvo con Naruto en la academia.

Pero él aún estaba sorprendido con lo que le dijo su padre, en verdad él era el Jinchūriki de la aldea, y no Naruto, otra razón más para pedirles disculpas, ya que él tuvo que pasar por todos esos malos tratos por algo que Naruto no tenía en su interior, ademas él sabía que ese rumor de que su padre le dio una 'misión' para ver el comportamiento de los aldeanos era una total mentira, y el supuso que fue un rumor que se creó por alguien que oyó mal las cosas.

Menma entonces miró una vez más hacia Naruto, aun había un médico en el cuarto, él se encontraba monitoreando los signos vitales de Naruto quien aún se veía bastante mal, Menma entonces suspiró, se levantó de su asiento y declaró. "Medico-san, por favor cuide muy bien de mi Nii-san" Menma al decir esto abrió un poco los ojos ya que llamo hermano a Naruto involuntariamente, él sonrió un poco, pero luego él sacudió su cabeza y volvió a hablar al médico quien se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. "Tengo que ir a entrenar con mi equipo, de seguro me están esperando desde hace un largo rato."

El medico asintió con la cabeza y contestó. "No se preocupe Menma-sama, su hermano estará muy bien en este lugar, si cualquier cosa ocurre, nosotros informaremos inmediatamente a Hokage-sama, puedes ir a hacer lo que tengas que hacer Menma-sama, como ya he dicho, no se preocupe."

Menma al oír esto asintió con la cabeza satisfecho, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a cuatro mujeres, Anko, Haku, Ino y Tenten, ademas de junto Neji con ellas, quien tenía una mirada bastante tranquila en comparación a las mujeres quienes se veían bastantes preocupadas, excepto con Anko, quien aún no creía que a Naruto este en la condición que había escuchado de Ibiki.

Menma miró con extrañeza a Neji, ya que no él sabía que tenía algún tipo de amistad con Naruto, Neji se dio cuenta de la mirada que Menma le estaba dando, pero él simplemente lo ignoró y solo miró un poco dentro de la habitación, ya que no se podía ver en su totalidad debido a que Menma estaba cubriendo la entrada, Menma se dio cuenta de esto y entonces se apartó un poco de la puerta.

Al hacerlo, rápidamente Ino y Tenten ingresaron a la habitación, seguidos por Anko, Haku y Neji quienes entraron lentamente. Ino y Tenten quienes fueron las primeras en entrar, vieron que efectivamente Naruto estaba allí, así que ellas abrieron enormemente los ojos y estuvieron a punto de ponerse al lado de Naruto cuando el medico que estaba allí las detuvo y dijo. "Lo lamento, pero estas no son horas de visitas, Naruto-san está en un estado muy delicado, y no es recomendable que tantas personas estén en esta habitación, así que, amablemente, les pido que se retiren."

Ino y Tenten al oír esto se enfadaron y fue Ino quien habló. "Tu no lo entiendes, nosotros somos amigos de Naruto-kun, y estamos aquí para ver su estado de salud, tú no puedes negarnos eso." refutó Ino con un poco enfado en sus palabras, ella no dijo que era la novia de Naruto, ella no quería que las personas la acosen por ser la novia del "hijo perdido del Hokage", no, ella no quería eso, ademas ella sabía que a Naruto no le gustaría eso, y tampoco a ella.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y agregó. "Ella tiene razón, nosotros somos sus amigos, no puedes hacer esto." al decir esto, Anko también se acercó allí, junto con Neji, quien no paraba de mirar a Naruto, ya que le parecía muy extraño que Naruto esté en tal condición.

Desde aquella misión en _Kawa no Kuni_, había visto a Naruto como alguien fuerte, y luego de su conversación y la exitosa infiltración en el compuesto Hyuga, hizo que él vea a Naruto como alguien poderoso y capaz, y esa era la razón por la cual le parecía raro. Él sabía que Naruto nunca bajaba su guardia, y si alguien logró hacerle esto debió haber sido alguien muy poderoso, pero él no creía que alguien le hubiera hecho algo, ya que por lo que pudo ver no presentaba signos de pelea o algo por el estilo, así que el supuso que su condición era debido a algo, cosa que le preguntaría cuando se recuperara.

Justo en ese momento Neji oyó al médico hablar "Entiendo lo que dicen, pero como ya he dicho, Naruto-san está en un estado delicado, ademas que tantas personas estén aquí no sería nada bueno para Naruto-san, así que, si quieren visitarlo más tarde, pueden pasar a la recepción y pedir una cita. Ahora háganme el favor de retirarse, aún tengo trabajo por aquí."

Todas las chicas se enojaron al oír esto, en especial Anko, desde el momento en que vio a Naruto en esa cama, automáticamente ella se preocupó, pero no dijo nada, y solo mantuvo la compostura, ademas tuvo que soportar las palabras del médico, ella era su Sensei y amante maldita sea! Ella podía visitarlo cuando quería, un médico estúpido no podía impedirle eso, pero su paciencia se terminó con lo último que él había dicho, es por eso que ella dio un paso al frente, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando todos escucharon a Menma hablar.

"Medico-san, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Menma atrayendo la atención del Médico, quien no vio nada extraño en su pregunta y respondió "Mi nombre es Kitō, Menma-sama" respondió tranquilamente Kitō.

Menma asintió con la cabeza y pidió. "Esta bien, Kitō-san. Tan solo quería pedirle, si no es mucha molestia, que deje a los amigos de mi Nii-san quedarse en la habitación, yo no veo nada malo en eso, y tampoco creo que mi Oto-san vea algo malo en ello. Yo creo que es ahora cuando mi Nii-san necesita de sus amigos."

"Oh está bien, si usted cree que eso está bien, creo que no puedo oponerme, Menma-sama" declaró el médico, entonces él se dio la vuelta para volver hablar a los demás, quienes estaban estupefactos, el medico al principio no entendió por qué ellos estaban así, pero luego se dio cuenta de ello y dijo "¡¿Oh?! ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Naruto-san es hijo de Hokage-sama, y eso hace que Menma-sama y Naruto-san sean hermanos." declaró con total tranquilidad, esa noticia ya se estaba esparciendo por la aldea, así que él pensó que no había nada malo en decírselo a ellos.

Esto causo que todos salgan de estado. "Acabas de llamar Nii-san a Naruto-kun?" Ino preguntó bastante sorprendida .

Menma asintió con la cabeza y respondió. "Si, mi Tou-san me ha dicho la verdad hace algunos minutos, Naruto es mi hermano." Ino al oír esto entrecerró los ojos y dijo. "¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora Naruto-kun es tu hermano? ¿Aceptaste eso tan rápido luego de todo lo que le has dicho sobre él en la academia?" preguntó Ino con enojo en sus palabras, le parecía hipócrita que Menma acepte a Naruto tan rápido como su hermano luego de todos lo que él le dijo a Naruto en la academia.

Menma al oír esto suspiró y contestó. "Si, tienes razón, soy un hipócrita, y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, por eso yo pediré perdón a mi Nii-san una vez que despierte."

Ino nuevamente no estuvo de acuerdo con esto, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando todos en la sala escucharon a Neji hablar "Kitō-san, ¿Cuál es el estado de Naruto-san?" preguntó Neji, haciendo que todos los que acabaron de llegar se tranquilicen y esperen la respuesta del médico.

Kitō al oír esto tomó unos papeles, los leyó y luego respondió. "La condición de Naruto-san es muy delicada. Hace unos momentos hice unos estudios y pude darme cuenta de que su cerebro está trabajando bastante, pareciera que está procesando mucha información, pero de repente su cerebro deja de trabajar súbitamente. Es algo muy extraño, Naruto-san no presenta daños externos, su problema es el cerebro, parece ser que alguien sobrecargó su cerebro de alguna forma, y también usaron algún tipo de Jutsu para que no pueda ser sanado por Ninjutsu médico, es algo muy extraño."

Neji al oír esto asintió satisfecho con la respuesta, mientras que las chicas se preocuparon aún más, y Menma preguntó "¿Por qué no dijiste eso a mí Tou-san?" dijo él un poco curioso.

Kitō se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza y respondió. "Lo siento Menma-sama, pero tu padre se fue de este lugar antes de que pudiera darle esta nueva información, pero una vez que regrese me encargaré de decírselo." Menma entonces asintió con la cabeza.

Pero Haku aún estaba intranquila y preguntó. "¿Pero lograra recuperarse?" la verdad es que ella poco sabía sobre temas médicos, lo único que ella quería saber era si Naruto se pondría bien. Todos entonces miraron atentamente a Kitō, esperando una respuesta favorable.

Kitō al oír esto suspiró y contestó. "Lo siento señorita…" "Haku" contestó Haku, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de Kitō, quien asintió con la cabeza y continuó hablando. "Lo siento Haku-san, pero creemos que Naruto-san no volverá a despertar, está en un coma de Cuarto grado, es algo muy serio, ni siquiera puede respirar por su propia cuenta, él lo hace con el respirador artificial."

Al oír esto, todas ellas abrieron sus ojos en shock, ellas no lo podían creer. ¿Naruto nunca volvería a despertar? Tendría que ser una broma. Es por eso que Anko caminó hacia el frente, se puso frente al médico y lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de su prenda diciendo "¿Qué es eso de que nunca podrá despertar? ¡Ustedes son los malditos médicos de la aldea!. Me niego a creer que Naruto-kun nunca despertara, y por tu propio bien te aconsejo que encuentras la manera de que el despierte." declaró Anko bastante molesta sacando algunas serpientes de su manga.

Kitō al ver y oír esto se puso pálido, ya que el conocía muy bien a Anko y su reputación en la aldea. Así que el rápidamente él objetó. "E-Espera, e-espera Anko, Hokage-sama dijo que traería a Tsunade-sama para que trate a Naruto-san, e-estoy seguro que ella encontrará una forma de curar a Naruto-san" dijo Kitō apresuradamente y con mucho miedo, ya que las serpientes ya estaban sobre su cuerpo.

Anko al oír esto se tranquilizó un poco, soltó a Kitō y retiró sus serpientes, y dijo "Eso está mejor." Kitō suspiró de alivio, él trató de levantarse, pero no pudo ya que alguien saltó encima de él, tirándolo al suelo nuevamente. Él miró hacia arriba y pudo ver que se trataba de Tenten. "¿Tsunade-sama vendrá a la aldea y atenderá a Naruto-kun personalmente? ¡Ahora estoy segura de que Naruto-kun se repondrá!" exclamó Tenten con estrellas en sus ojos, sin duda admiraba mucho a Tsunade.

Kitō apartó a Tenten de él, se puso de pie mientras sacudía su ropa y contestó. "Podría ser, Hokage-sama dijo que llamaría a Tsunade-sama para que cure a Naruto-san, eso dependerá de él" Tenten asintió con su cabeza y regresó con los demás.

Haku había escuchado un poco de la Legendaria Sannin, pero lo que si sabía, es que ella era la mejor ninja medico de las Naciones Elementales, y tal vez ella podría ayudar a Naruto. Ella no sabía cuánto tardaría Naruto en despertar, pero lo que si sabía, es que ella tendría que entrenar duro y ser más fuerte para el momento en que Naruto despierte, ella no quería ser una carga para él en el futuro, Naruto ya había dejado en claro la diferencia de niveles que tenían, y ella tendría que entrenar mucho si quería ayudar a Naruto en sus planes para el futuro. Ademas tendría que adecuarse a la _Kubikiribōcho_, estaba segura que Anko podría ayudarle con eso.

Ino la verdad estaba muy triste, ella no lo podía negar, pero ella tenía la certeza de que Naruto despertaría, aunque ella no conocía mucho a Tsunade, sabía que fue una famosa Kunoichi en la aldea y en el mundo ninja, debido a sus capacidades como médica. Y si ella ayudaría a Naruto, entonces su recuperación sería más rápida, solamente el idiota del Hokage tendría que hacer bien las cosas, al menos una vez tendría que hacer algo por Naruto.

Neji solo miraba a todo esto, sí, él también estaba preocupado. Naruto era la única persona en quien en verdad podía confiar, y siendo sinceros, él quería que Naruto se recupere, no porque Naruto podría sacarle el sello de su cabeza, sino porque consideraba a Naruto como uno de sus verdaderos amigos, ya que él le había contado toda la verdad, y ademas lo del sello era solo un bono.

Anko tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, ella estaba muy preocupada por Naruto, ya que él se encontraba en una condición debilitada, ella estaba segura de que el Hokage entró en su mente, y es por eso que todo el rumor de que él era su hijo se esparció por la aldea, ¿por qué otra razón el diría al mocoso que Naruto era su hermano? Si, ella estaba segura, ademas nada impediría que el Hokage vuelva a intentar entrar en su mente, y de ser así, todos los planes de Naruto podían verse estropeados.

Y ademas de eso, ella estaba enojada, enojada con Naruto porque él no le dijo nada a ella. Él no le dijo que saldría en una misión, solo se había enterado por Haku de eso, así que eso la hizo enojar, aunque también la hizo sentir culpable, ella había estado un poco distanciada de Naruto desde aquel día que habían vuelto de Nami no Kuni, y solo porque ella y él no había tenido sexo en todo ese tiempo. Y si ella no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez Naruto le hubiera dicho a donde iría, así ella le hubiera podido ofrecer su ayuda, y él no hubiera estado en la condición que ahora se encontraba.

Y Menma no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda su hermano tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él, él haría su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Naruto para que vuelva junto con ellos, y sean la familia que tuvieron que haber sido, pero ahora no le exigiría nada, hablaría cortésmente, ya que no quería que Naruto se aleje más de ellos.

Menma entonces sacudió su cabeza y dijo "Kitō-san, por favor si se presenta algo no dude en decírselo a mi padre, yo tengo que ir a la sesión de entrenamiento con mi equipo." Él entonces miró hacia los demás, quienes se habían acercado más a Naruto y dijo "Adiós chicos, cuiden a mi Nii-san." Menma oyó algunos ruidos como asentimiento y se retiró de allí sin decir nada más.

Luego de que Menma se había ido Neji también se puso en la puerta y dijo "Yo también tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde." el entonces empezó a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando oyó a Tenten hablar "Espera Neji, ¿por qué te vas tan pronto? Gai-sensei nos dio permiso de venir aquí." Dijo Tenten.

Neji no dio la vuelta y dijo "Tengo que ir, recuerda que no podemos dejar solo a Lee, ese idiota podría matarse en cualquier momento con el entrenamiento que está llevando, aunque Gai-sensei está con él, uno más nunca hace daño." Tenten al oír esto solo asintió con la cabeza, sin duda Lee había cambiado mucho desde aquel día en que Naruto mató a Karashi, pero bueno, él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba una vez que decidió ser Ninja.

Neji al no oír nada más salió de la habitación, rumbo al campo en que solían entrenar, solo esperaba que ellos estén allí, ya que él no queria ir en busca de ellos.

Luego de unos momentos Kitō también se retiró de allí, no sin antes decir que volvería en algunas horas, y que pedía que alguna de ellas quede con Naruto para velar por su seguridad, cabe decir que todas ellas se ofrecieron para cuidar a Naruto, y Kitō nada pudo hacer para negarse. Él solo se retiró y fue dar toda esta nueva información al Hokage, quien tal vez querría saber todo lo que había descubierto desde que se había ido.

Mientras que las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre Naruto, y lo que harían una vez que él despertara, cosa que hizo que Haku se ponga completamente roja, ya que ella aún no había hecho esas cosas con Naruto, pero no dudaba en que ella también lo haría una vez que Naruto despertara, sin duda ellas estaban empezando a pervertirla.

Mientras tanto – Sala del Consejo

Nuevamente el consejo había sido reunido, los murmullos eran muchos, y la mayoría de los que estaban allí ya sabían por qué fue convocada la reunión. Todos los clanes importantes y los comerciantes más prestigiosos de la aldea se encontraban en la sala, a la espera de que llegue su Hokage, quien justo en ese instante apareció en la sala en un destello amarillo, con su típica capa blanca con llamas rojas. Él se sentó en su asiento habitual, miró a todos los presentes y dijo "Creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya lo saben, así que voy a ser claro y directo… Naruto es mi hijo."

Al decir esto, casi todos en la habitación se quedaron sin aliento, excepto algunas personas que ya suponían esto, o ya lo sabían. Minato entonces volvió a hablar. "Así como lo escucharon. El nombre completo de Naruto es, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." declaró Minato esperando a que alguien dijera algo, y no espero mucho.

"¡Hokage-sama!, ¡eso no puede ser posible! ¡Tiene que haber una explicación! ¡Ese Demonio no puede tener algún tipo de relación con usted! Seguramente usó sus poderes demoniacos para hacerle creer eso Hokage-sama! ¡Tiene que haber una equivocación!" exclamó un hombre del consejo civil, todos habían escuchado los rumores, y ellos esperaban que sean solo eso, rumores.

Minato al oír eso se enfureció, pero no hizo nada, esa mentalidad que tenían las personas en su pueblo era culpa suya, así que no podía recriminarlos por hacer esos comentarios, lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en más era hacer cambiar esa mentalidad, aunque tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza. "No, no hay ninguna equivocación, Naruto es mi hijo y espero que ustedes estén de acuerdo con esto. Ya que una vez que el despierte él volverá a vivir conmigo, y él será el heredero de mi familia." Dijo Minato, la verdad es que él no estaba muy seguro de eso último, primero tendría que convencer a Naruto para que lo perdone, cosa que sería difícil, pero daría lo mejor de sí para que eso suceda.

Nuevamente hubo varios gestos de desaprobación en gran parte consejo civil, y antes de que alguien pudiera calentar más las cosas, Shibi Aburame habló antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. "Hokage-sama, quisiera saber cuál es la razón de su repentino cambio. Debió pasar algo importante el día de ayer para que usted cambien de opinión." Dijo el líder del clan Aburame monótonamente.

Minato al oír esto miró hacia Shibi, él suspiró y declaró. "Esto que estoy por decir es algo que oculte a todos ustedes aquel día luego del ataque del Kyubi, así que por favor no me interrumpan." Minato entonces miró a los demás y vio que todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Luego centró su atención en Hiruzen, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que cuente los detalles de ese día.

Minato entonces continuó. "El ataque del Kyubi no fue algo natural como se dice ser, aquel día un hombre atacó la aldea, y ese hombre estaba controlando al Kyubi, yo peleé contra él, lo derrote, y logré quitarle el control del Kyubi. Luego de eso ese hombre misterioso se retiró de ese lugar, pero prometiendo que volvería y que el tomaría el control del Kyubi nuevamente." Minato entonces hizo una pausa y se fijó en las expresiones en sus rostros, muchos de ellos tenían miradas atónitas, mientras que otros conservaban la calma, algunos porque ya lo sabían y otros porque eran sus expresiones características. Pero como habían prometido nadie dijo nada, y solo esperaron a que su Hokage continúe con la historia.

Minato volvió a suspirar y continuó. "Es aquí cuando todo paso, la mayoría de ustedes sabrá que el Kyubi es un ser compuesto de chakra, y no puede ser asesinado, si es que eso se hace, él tan solo volvería a renacer, y eso hubiera sido algo bastante peligroso, ya que ese hombre sabe cómo controlar al Kyubi, y si el llegara a controlar al Kyubi una vez más, sería el fin de Konoha. Todo eso pensé en aquel día, y creí que la única solución era que el Kyubi sea sellado nuevamente, pero había algunos inconvenientes, primeramente es que nadie puede soportar todo el poder del Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo, ya que él trataría de recuperar su chakra, y corrompería rápidamente a su Jinchūriki. Y lo otro es que se necesitaba a algún recién nacido, ya que los bebes aun no desarrollan sus redes de chakra, y esto hubiera sido lo más recomendable. Y solo pude pensar en algo." Dijo Minato haciendo otra pausa para que todos puedan procesar sus palabras.

La mayoría de las personas empezaron a entender a donde iba todo esto, así que luego de unos segundos todos volvieron a mirar hacia Minato, quien al ver que todos habían procesado sus palabras, continúo. "Tomé a mis dos hijos. Menma y Naruto, ellos son hermanos gemelos, eran exactamente iguales aquella noche, pero algo pasó luego del proceso del sellado, y eso fue lo que hizo que yo cometa una gran equivocación. Llevé a mis dos hijos y a Kushina mi esposa al lugar donde se encontraba el Kyubi para realizar el proceso de sellado. Era algo complicado, esa noche yo tenía planeado morir, pero algo pasó, no estoy muy seguro de que fue, pero yo no fui quien murió. Fue Kushina, ella tomó mi lugar. Pero creo que también fue mi culpa por confiar en algo del que yo no tenía mucho conocimiento." La mayoría de las personas al oír esto se sorprendieron de que Minato tuvo planeado sacrificarse ese día, pero no entendieron el porqué, así que solo escucharon con mayor atención, ya que la historia estaba siendo interesante y reveladora.

"Como ya les dije, era imposible que alguien retenga el poder total de Kyubi, así que hice algo que yo pensé que funcionaria. Invoqué al Shinigami, y al hacerlo mi vida ya le pertenecía, una vez que nuestro trato hubiera culminado él tuvo que haberse llevado mi alma, pero no fue así. Yo no sabía que eso pasaría, así que solo continué con nuestro trato, el Shinigami tenía que quitar todo el poder del Kyubi y sellarlo dentro de mi hijo Menma, mientras que yo sellaba la conciencia del Kyubi dentro de Naruto con un sello especial. Pero al hacer eso, algo pasó, Naruto sufrió cambios, cambios que ahora son visibles, como su cabello rojizo, o sus colmillos alargados o esas marcas en las mejillas. Yo creí que el Kyubi había tomado posesión de Naruto en ese momento, tal vez si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, Naruto no hubiera tenido que pasar todo lo que pasó. Sandaime-sama, si te hubiera prestado atención aquel día, nada de esto hubiera pasado." Dijo Minato mirando hacia Hiruzen. Nuevamente todos se sorprendieron en que Minato hubiera hecho algo como eso, todo para salvar a su aldea.

Hiruzen había escuchado todo el relato con mucha atención, muchos detalles eran nuevos para él, pero la mayoría ya lo sabía, así que cuando él escuchó ser nombrado por Minato no se sorprendió, él tomó una calada de su pipa y replicó. "Tienes razón Hokage-sama, fuiste realmente terco aquel día, pero veo que al fin has entrado en razón. Naruto-kun es alguien muy frio por lo que he podido ver, pero estoy seguro que la razón de ello es porque nunca ha conocido el amor de unos padres, así que dependerá de ti solucionar eso, Hokage-sama." Finalizó Hiruzen, liberando un poco de humo de su boca.

Minato al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, sin duda era algo que haría una vez que Naruto despierte. Él entonces se acomodó en su asiento, y justo en ese momento escuchó a alguien del consejo civil hablar. "Disculpe Hokage-sama, la historia que nos acabó de contar me pareció muy interesante ademas de reveladora, pero quisiera saber, ¿cómo se dio cuenta de que Naruto no era solo una encarnación del Kyubi? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar su parecer?" preguntó alguien del consejo civil, muchos asintieron con la cabeza y esperaron a la respuesta de Minato.

Minato al oír esto miró hacia Inoichi, y él rápidamente entendió lo que Minato quería, así que él respondió las dudas de todos. "Eso puedo responderlo yo." declaró Inoichi, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación. "Déjame adivinar, entraste en la mente de Naruto, ¿no es así?" preguntó Shikaku desde su lugar, por primera vez él estaba prestando atención a estas reuniones, siempre le habían parecido aburridas, pero esta sin duda fue la excepción.

Inoichi al oír a su amigo hablar, sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y contestó. "Sin duda tu siempre te das cuenta de las cosas rápidamente, en parte tienes razón. El día de ayer Hokage-sama me mandó llamar para entrar en la mente de Naruto, ya que él se encontraba en un estado, digámosle, favorable para lo que queríamos hacer. Aunque ustedes no lo sepan. Naruto posee unas sorprendentes barreras mentales, incluso en el estado en el cual él se encuentra ahora me resultó muy difícil hacer que Hokage-sama ingrese en su mente. Yo no pude acompañarlo ya que hubiera gastado todo mi Chakra al intentar hacerlo. Pero si pude oír y ver todo lo que paso allí, y déjenme decirles que Naruto no es una encarnación del Kyubi, ya que el Kyubi se encontraba detrás de una gran jaula dentro de la mente de Naruto, y ademas no parecía que estuviera controlandolo." declaró Inoichi.

Entonces fue el turno de Hiashi para hablar "¿Cómo es que están seguros de que eso se debe solo por en el estado en el que Naruto se encuentra ahora? Tal vez el Kyubi perdió control de su cuerpo debido a que Naruto está en coma, y por tal razón no puede controlar sus movimientos."

Minato al oír esto negó con la cabeza y contestó. "No, eso no es posible. No con el sello que Naruto tiene en su cuerpo, como ya dije es especial. Ese sello no permitiría al Kyubi controlar a Naruto completamente, eso solo pasaría si es que Naruto liberaba todo el poder del Kyubi, pero eso tampoco es posible, ya que Naruto no posee nada de su chakra, eso hizo que mis teorías sean confirmadas. Naruto no es el Kyubi. Él es mi hijo y el de Kushina." Finalizó Minato, casi la totalidad de las personas cambiaron de opinión al oír toda la historia, y no culpaban a su Hokage, fue una equivocación, y hasta los más grandes hombres se equivocaban alguna vez en sus vidas.

Pero entonces todos escucharon a alguien en el fondo de la sala hablar. "Hokage-sama, ¿cuál es el estado de Naruto-kun?" Minato al oír esa voz rápidamente miró hacia esa dirección, y pudo ver a Danzo con sus típicas prendas, sentado en su lugar y con una mirada en blanco.

Minato al verlo entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, nadie se dio cuenta de esto, excepto por Danzo. Pero entonces Minato negó con la cabeza, ya pediría explicaciones una vez que todos se fueran de la sala. "Naruto se encuentra en un estado bastante crítico, según me han dicho los médicos, es poco probable que él logre despertar nuevamente."

Al decir esto, casi todos en el salón abrieron los ojos con preocupación, incluso Danzo, ya que eso no le convenía para nada. Minato se dio cuenta de estas reacciones y continuó. "Pero no se preocupen, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlo." afirmó Minato.

Nuevamente todos se confundieron, y esta vez fue Tsume Inuzuka quien preguntó. "¿Quién sería esa persona que puede ayudar a tu cachorro Hokage-sama?"

Minato al oír a Tsume sonrió un poco, siempre le causó gracia en la forma que los Inuzukas se referían a sus hijos. Minato no respondió a esa pregunta, fue otra persona que hizo visible repentinamente en la sala. "Esa persona es Tsunade-hime." contestó Jiraiya liberando su jutsu de camuflaje. Al verlo la mayoría de los ninjas y civiles allí lo recibieron con un "Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya caminó a través de la sala y se puso al lado de Minato, quien al verlo sonrió y le dio permiso para hablar. "Creo que todos ustedes están al tanto de los poderes curativos de Tsunade-hime, pero también deben saber que ella partió de la aldea hace varios años por motivos personales. Minato decidió que lo mejor sería que traerla devuelta a Konoha y que trate a Naruto, yo me encargare personalmente de ello, una vez que esta reunión termine partiré inmediatamente en busca de ella, y la traeré aquí lo más rápido posible, aunque estoy seguro que será bastante difícil de conversarla, pero aquí está en juego la vida de mi ahijado, y no puedo dejar que Tsunade y sus caprichos cuesten la vida de alguien que ya ha pasado por mucho." declaró Jiraiya, todos asintieron con la cabeza, a la espera de que su Hokage diga algo más.

Minato entonces miró nuevamente a todos en la habitación, luego miró hacia Jiraiya y dijo "Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho más, doy por concluida esta reunión todos pueden retirarse a hacer lo que tenga que hacer." Dicho esto, todos en la sala se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron lentamente de allí.

Mientras tanto un hombre de mediana edad, un poco robusto, de no muy alta estatura, estaba pensando con mucha preocupación. _"Esto no es bueno, Kyōfu-sama. Ellos podrían darse cuenta de toda tu organización si vuelven entrar en tu mente, solo espero que eso no vuelva a pasar. Tengo que informar esto a Gatō, estoy seguro que todos los que tienen el sello están sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Debo hacerlo rápido antes de que todos piensen que Kyōfu-sama esté muriendo." _Pensó Kohta, un hombre que se había llegado hace algunos años a Konoha a pedido de Naruto, él había estado sintiendo desde el día de ayer que el sello en sus muñecas empezaron arder, lo cual indicaba que el líder de los Yakuzas se encontraba en una situación de extremo riesgo. Kohta era un hombre famoso por vender las mejores joyas en casi todos los rincones de las Naciones Elementales, pero era bastante obvio que tenía sucios y oscuros tratos con los Yakuzas, razón por la cual se había vuelto tan poderoso, y había logrado en tan poco tiempo a tener un asiento en el consejo de Konoha. Hasta el momento él era el único Yakuza en Konoha, pero tenía los medios suficientes para contactar con las demás bases, tenía que informar a Gatō sobre todo esto antes de que las cosas se salgan fuera de control en la organización.

Danzo también salió de allí sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, también tenía mucho que pensar, y esperaba que Tsunade regresara pronto a la aldea, tendría que curar a su futura arma, es por eso que el también mandaría varios escuadrones de Raíz para que la busquen, tendrían que traerla a Konoha, aunque sea por la fuerza. Lástima que él no sabía que un hombre de cabellera rubia le haría una visita en su base, y complicaría sus movimientos aún más.

Nami no Kuni – Casa de Tazuna.

Tsunami se encontraba en la sala de su hogar pensando bastante preocupada. Cuando ella había despertado el día anterior, ella creyó que Naruto aún se encontraba allí, ya que cuando despertó ella lo había visto junto a ella en la cama, pero él le había informado que tan solo era un clon, ya que el original tuvo que partir tempranamente ya que tenía algo pendiente, ella no vio nada raro en eso. Así que disfruto su día con el clon de Naruto, como conversar y pasear un rato. Inari estuvo con ellos, y ella pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto había aceptado de que Inari lo llame Tou-san y que lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

La mayoría de la gente del pueblo reía al oír esto, pero eran risas sin burla, ya que todos respetaban a Naruto allí, y lo veían como el nuevo gran héroe de Nami. Pero luego de algunos minutos de caminar por la aldea ella pudo notar que el clon de Naruto empezó a sudar bastante y a perder un poco de color. Ella se había preocupado bastante, pero entonces recordó que solo era un clon, y pensó que estaba a punto de desaparecer o algo así. Y ella le había preguntado que tenía.

_Flashback un día antes_

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Estas por desaparecer? Hubiera querido pasar un rato más contigo." Dijo Tsunami un poco triste, ya que Naruto volvería a irse y tendría que esperar a que vuelva a aparecer. Inari quien también estaba con ellos miró hacia el clon de su nuevo Tou-san y también se preocupó bastante. "Tou-san, por favor, quédate más, aun quiero presentarte a mis amigos." dijo Inari esperando a que esto haga que Naruto quede un poco más.

El clon de Naruto había visto gran parte de lo que el Naruto original había sido testigo, ya que él había activado su Rinnegan, e inconscientemente también compartió lo que él había visto con él. El clon entonces había empezado a sentirse cada vez más débil desde ese momento, y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de desaparecer miró hacia Tsunami y dijo débilmente. "N-no, a-algo h-ha s-sucedido, T-Tsunami-chan, *jadeo* p-puedo s-sentir q-que algo grave ha pasado al o-original *jadeo* E-estoy a-a p-punto de desaparecer *jadeo* Cuídense u-ustedes d-dos, nos volveremos a ver." y entonces el clon de Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando Tsunami e Inari bastantes preocupados.

_Flashback fin._

Tsunami entonces suspiró y se levantó de allí, tenía mucho que hacer este día, pronto ellos se mudarían, debido a que su padre ya era el nuevo feudal de Nami, así que los pobladores habían decidió por unanimidad que ellos debían vivir en la antigua mansión de Gatō, a ellos no les había gustado esa idea al principio, pero habían sido convencidos durante esa semana en la cual Naruto aún no había regresado.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. "Un momento." ella gritó desde su lugar, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al estar parada frente a la puerta ella la abrió, y allí pudo ver a tres sujetos con capas negras y uno con una capa blanca, todos ellos con unas mascaras bastantes extrañas. Al instante Tsunami se dio cuenta de que estos hombres no eran algo bueno.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?" preguntó ella preocupada, estaba segura de que estaba vez no se trataba de Naruto, ella sabía que él no haría algo como eso otra vez, ademas su clon le había dicho que algo grave le había sucedido al original.

El Root con capa blanca dio un paso al frente y preguntó. "¿Usted es Tsunami? Tsunami, ¿la hija de Tazuna?" Tsunami al oír esto entrecerró los ojos y contestó. "No, no lo soy, ahora dejen de molestar y vayan a otro lugar." Ella entonces se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero el Root que estaba frente a ella se lo impidió.

"Espero que reconsidere eso Tsunami-san. Por el bien de su hijo" Dijo el Root con capa blanca, mostrando a un Inari inconsciente y maniatado. Tsunami al ver esto abrió los ojos en shock, ella se abalanzo hacia ese Root pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que él salto hacia atrás.

Tsunami gruño al ver esto y exigió. "¡Devuelve a mi hijo! ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" El Root vestido de blanco al oír esto miró hacia los otros miembros de su escuadrón, hizo una seña y todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Tsunami entonces vio que Inari había desaparecido en una nube de humo, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, los 4 Root la rodearon y ella se dio cuenta de que rápidamente la habían atado, mientras que uno de esos hombres la cargó en su hombro. Ella se movió cuanto pudo, pero poco pudo hacer.

"Disculpe Tsunami-san, pero tenemos ordenes, no haga esto más difícil. No queremos que Naruto-sempai se vuelva completamente loco con nosotros." Tsunami al oír esto dejo de moverse, miró hacia donde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta de que era el hombre con capa blanca. Ella lo miró con furia y declaró. "Así que… ¿ustedes están capturándome para luego poder asesinar a Naruto-kun? Pues mátenme, yo nunca permitiría que hagan eso a Naruto-kun! Prefiero morir antes de que hagan eso. ¡Y si ustedes no quieren hacerlo, yo misma lo haré, morderé mi lengua y moriré aquí!"

Al oír esto todos los Root se tensaron, y el líder dijo. "Pues eso es algo que no puedo permitir, lo mejor sería ponerte a dormir un buen rato hasta que nos seas de utilidad." Entonces el hizo una señal al Root quien tenía cargado a Tsunami.

Él la bajó al piso y se dispuso a noquearla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él notó que unas plantas empezaron a brotar del suelo, por instinto él saltó fuera de ese lugar, al igual que todos los miembros de su escuadrón. Todos ellos desenfundaron sus Tantō, mientras se colocaban en posiciones defensivas.

"No puedo permitir que se la lleven, la familia feudal de Nami no Kuni se encuentra bajo protección de Kyōfu-sama. No me gusta asesinar personas, pero si ustedes no se retiran de este lugar, me veré obligado a usar la fuerza letal."declaró una voz, ellos podían sentir que se oía en todas direcciones, pero no estaban muy seguros de su ubicación exacta.

"¿Quién eres tú? Esto es asunto de Konoha, no puedes interferir en esto." replicó el líder de escuadrón de los Root. Justo en ese momento ellos volvieron a oír a la voz hablar. "Esta es su última oportunidad, se retiran de aquí o tendré que asesinarlos."

"Pues eso no es posible, no podemos salir de este lugar sin nuestro objetivo. Tendremos que asesinarte. Pero antes de que hagamos eso, ¿dime cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el líder, y justo en ese momento él escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. "Puedes llamarme Kitsune."

* * *

**Notas:**

**Tantantan, listooo, capitulo terminado: P Otra vez yo y mis inesperados finales, jejeje.**

**Bueno, quiero pedir disculpas a todos por la demora, el trabajo que tenía que presentar en la facu, más el examen me saco bastante tiempo. Aviso aquí y ahora que estaré tardando con los nuevos capítulos. Empecé una nueva clase en la uni y es una de las más difíciles del año, así que ya sabrán.**

**Quiero aclarar esto, si pienensas que Menma acepto muy rapido a Naruto como su hermano, voy a decirles lo siguiente. Aclare que Menma seria como el Naruto del cannon, solo que menos debil y estupido. Y nada mas que eso, ya se pueden dar una idea a que me refiero**

**Bueno el cap fue de relleno y nada más, creo que en el próximo Naruto estaría despertando de su coma, asi que esperen a como se dan las cosas.**

**Bueno, no voy a hacer largo esta nota, si tienen alguna duda déjenla en los comentarios y yo les sacare de sus dudas rápidamente.**

**Pero bueno, un OC del público ya ha aparecido, y es Kitsune, ya verán de que es capaz de hacer este OC, me pareció muy interesante, así que decidí incluirlo en la historia, en el próximo cap saldrá otro OC. El OC es creación de Darknessofthemind, uno de mis lectores de mi fic en ingles en FF. Todos los créditos van para él o ella. **

**Ah sí, tengo un graaaaaaaaaaaan problema. Ustedes quieren que Tsunade entre en el harem?!. Si así lo quieren voten que SI y pongan una teoría de cómo Naruto podrá hacerla más joven. La teoría más cuerda (ósea para mi xD) tendrá los honores de elegir a quien quieran como parte del harem de Naruto (tiene que ser cannon y no ser Hinata o Sakura). Y a los que no les gusta voten que no. Esto será una encuesta en comentarios, así que dejen sus comentarios con sus locas teorías y voten sí o no. Yo en una semanas elegiré al ganador y me pondré en contacto con él o ella.**

**Tomare en cuenta los votos de NU, FF, FDZ**

**PD: aun pueden mandar sus OC, pero voy a aclarar esto, que sean mayores de 18 años y no RUBIOS, me mandaron un montón de rubios. Y no, si siguen mandando rubios no los tomare en cuenta. **

**Jeje, saludotes a todos, muak, muak, besitos.**

**PD: aun pueden mandar sus OC, pero voy a aclarar esto, que sean mayores de 18 años y no RUBIOS, me mandaron un montón de rubios. Y no, si siguen mandando rubios no los tomare en cuenta. Y no OC femeninos, ya tengo la OC femenina que estara en el fic.**


	14. Capitulo 13

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando **_"Su corazón es muy oscuro"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"¿Dime cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el líder, y justo en ese momento el escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. "Puedes llamarme Kitsune." Rápidamente el líder del escuadrón se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. Pudo ver que era un hombre de unos 175 cm, piel morena oscura, cabellera larga hasta la espalda de color marrón. Llevaba una máscara ANBU en forma de zorro y ademas de eso tenía un Kimono de color azul claro.

Kitsune entonces se dispuso a dar una estocada en la columna del líder ANBU, pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, los otros dos ANBU que estaban a su lado bloquearon el ataque con sus Tantō, luego todos ellos saltaron hacia atrás para alejarse del agresor.

Kitsune mientras tanto agarró a una confundida Tsunami, para llevarla un poco más atrás. Tsunami estuvo por decir algo, pero Kitsune se adelantó. "Discúlpeme Tsunami-san, pero debo dejarla en este lugar. No quiero que usted sufra daños y Kyōfu-sama se desquite conmigo. Le recomiendo que regrese a su hogar." declaró Kitsune poniendo a Tsunami en el suelo y liberándola de sus ataduras.

Tsunami al sentirse libre, se sobó sus muñecas, miró al extraño hombre y dijo "¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó ella. Kitsune negó con la cabeza y respondió. "Como ya he dicho, pueden llamarme Kitsune, pero solo Kyōfu-sama es merecedor de saber mi nombre. Nadie más."

Tsunami al oír esto suspiró con frustración y preguntó "¿Y quién es ese tal Kyōfu? ¿Acaso es un familiar tuyo?" Kitsune negó con la cabeza nuevamente y respondió. "No, él no es un pariente mío. Lo llamamos así por otro motivo. Pero le reitero Tsunami-san, por su propia seguridad, regrese a su hogar."

Tsunami suspiró al oír esto, estaba agradecida con él por haberla rescatado, pero ella no podía negar que tenía curiosidad en saber quién era él y quien lo envió. Ella entonces sacudió su Kimono de color rojo, el cual tenia bordados bastantes hermosos, el cual estaba usando por recomendación de Naruto, luego de varios años de estar guardado en su armario.

Ella entonces dio medio vuelta para tratar de regresar en su casa, pero de la nada, uno de esos ANBU apareció frente a ella. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago ocasionando que ella pierda la conciencia.

Kitsune al ver esto se maldijo a si mismo por bajar la guardia y permitir que dañen a la mujer de su jefe. Él entonces se dio cuenta de que ese ANBU volvió a cargarla y a retirarse con ella de allí a toda velocidad. Él rápidamente hizo varias posiciones de manos a una velocidad monstruosa y gritó "¡No te lo permitiré! _Shokuton: Kōgō (Elemento Planta: Agarre)" _entonces Kitsune puso la palma de su mano en el suelo, causando un pequeño temblor donde él se encontraba.

Un poco más al frente el hombre se sorprendió al oír el nombre de la técnica, pero él siguió corriendo, sabía que los demás se harían cargo de esa molestia, él solo tenía que completar la misión con éxito. Nada era más importante que eso.

Pero entonces él se dio cuenta de que varias plantas a su alrededor empezaron a crecer, y a una gran velocidad se acercaron a él. Él intentó esquivarlas, pero no pudo ya que aún tenía a Tsunami con él, y ella le estaba dificultando bastante la movilidad.

Entonces las plantas los atraparon y lo envolvieron, rápidamente el ANBU sacó un Kunai de sus mangas para cortar esos tallos, no se veían muy resistentes, pero si estaban apretando muy fuerte.

Pero antes de que él pudiera cortar los tallos, Kitsune ya había aparecido detrás de él, clavando su Kunai duramente contra la columna del ANBU, quien se sorprendió bastante cuando se dio cuenta con la velocidad con la que ese hombre había llegado ahí.

Kitsune entonces sacó nuevamente su Kunai y liberó al ANBU, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga pesadamente en el suelo. Indicando de que ya había muerto. Él entonces miró hacia Tsunami, y le tomó los signos vitales, suspiró de alivio detrás de su máscara al darse cuenta de que ella solo estaba inconsciente. Él la cargó y la puso contra un árbol para que pueda descansar tranquilamente allí, y para que esté segura de posibles ataques.

A lo lejos el resto de los hombres de Danzo que se encontraban allí se sorprendieron por lo que habían visto. Primero Kitsune se encontraba cerca de ellos, y ellos estaban a punto de ir atacarlo para que su compañero tenga tiempo de completar la misión. Pero entonces Kitsune había ingresado bajo la tierra, y en un instante apareció detrás de su compañero, matándolo en el acto.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo uno de los ANBU que estaban allí. "No lo sé. ¿Qué hacemos taicho?" dijo otro. El líder entonces saco una ninjato y dijo "Ya lo saben cómo es el protocolo en situaciones como esta. Parase ser que ese sujeto tiene alguna relación con los Senju, debemos capturarlo si podemos y llevarlo a nuestras instalaciones. Danzo-sama sabrá que hacer. Aunque si eso no es posible, tendremos que matarlo igual." Todos ellos asintieron y empezaron a correr nuevamente en dirección a Kitsune, quien nuevamente había desaparecido.

El líder entonces estuvo por advertir a sus subordinados para que no bajen la guardia, pero fue tarde, Kitsune había aparecido detrás de ellos y a cada uno lo mato con una facilidad abrumadora.

El líder gruño al ver esto y dijo a Kitsune, quien estaba ahora frente a él. "Dime, acaso tienes alguna relación con los Senju? ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso?"

Kitsune negó con la cabeza y contesto "No debería decirte eso, pero estas por morir, así que no importa. No tengo ningún tipo de relación con Hashirama-sama o su clan, solo soy un hombre que fue bendecido con el Suiton y Doton. Mi sueño siempre fue realizar el Mokuton, y por años me entrene en tratar de combinar mis elementos. Pero lo máximo que llegue a conseguir fue el Shokuton. No es muy poderoso, pero si es muy eficaz, y con hacer algo como eso ya estoy satisfecho." Dijo Kitsune mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

El ultimo ANBU de Ne hizo lo mismo y dijo "Pues eso es una lástima, yo pensé dejarte con vida para así sernos útil. Pero según entendí tu no posees un Kekkei Genkai, tan solo posees mucha suerte."

Kitsune no dijo nada y solo se mantuvo en la misma posición. Pero entonces el escucho hablar al ANBU frente a él "Mi nombre es Araki, es para que te lleves un recuerdo mío a tu tumba." Kitsune entonces vio que Araki empezó a hacer posiciones de manos a gran velocidad. "_Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico)"_ grito Akari, enviando una gran cantidad de rayos hacia Kitsune, quien vio venir el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, así que hizo unas pocas posiciones de manos y grito mientras ponía sus manos al suelo. _"Doton Doryuuheki (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)_" al instante apareció una pequeña pared frente a él, no era muy grande ya que solo use Jutsu para que le dé algo de tiempo para salir del rango del ataque de Akari.

Él entonces se apartó de allí, justo para ver su pared ser destruida "No escaparas _Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento Rayo: Asesino Eléctrico)_"" grito Akari, lanzando nuevamente el mismo ataque a Kitsune, quien se cansó de jugar, él esquivo fácilmente el ataque y grito luego de terminar unas posiciones de manos. _"Shokuton: Bakuhatsu hosoku shīdo (Elemento Planta: Trampa de Semillas Explosivas)"_ grito Kitsune escupiendo algunas cosas de su boca.

Araki entonces vio que diminutas semillas se dirigían hacia él, si lo que decía el nombre de la técnica era verdadera, entonces a él no le gustaría recibir ese ataque. Así que él pensó en un método para contrarrestar el ataque, según había dicho, el Shokuton era mucho más débil en comparación al Mokuton, entonces un jutsu de fuego podría destruir fácilmente esas plantas.

Rápidamente hizo unas posiciones de mano, inflo su pecho a mas no poder y grito mentalmente "_Katon Goukakyuu: no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)" _Kitsune entonces vio y maldijo mentalmente al ver la bola de fuego de Araki, la cual quemo las semillas antes de que estas lleguen a su objetivo, no sin antes causar una gran explosión.

Ambos se percataron de esto y retrocedieron para evitar el impacto. Una gran nube de humo negro se formó entre ellos, y cuando el humo empezó a disiparse los dos combatientes fueron visibles nuevamente. Kitsune al ver esto sonrió detrás de su máscara "Vaya. Sin duda eres alguien muy fuerte. No por nada eres un ANBU, sin duda te las has arreglado para sobrevivir más que tus amigos."

Akari al oír esto también sonrió un poco detrás de su máscara "No lo dudes, nosotros somos los mejores ANBU de Konoha, tu solo tomaste con la guardia baja a mis subordinados, pero eso no volverá a suceder conmigo." Entonces Akari se puso en posición de pelea, pero entonces él sintió algo. Era como una punzada, él no estaba muy seguro, vio hacia abajo, lugar donde provenía ese dolor, y pudo ver que un Ninjato atravesaba su pecho, él giro un poco la cabeza, pero no pudo ver a su agresor.

Ya que este lo sujetó fuertemente de la cabeza y lo estrelló duramente contra el suelo. Kitsune al ver esto apretó los puños, gruñó y dijo "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Genji?! ¡Esta es mi pelea no la tuya!" gritó Kitsune desde su lugar.

El ahora identificado Genji, un hombre de alta estatura, de unos 196cm, con la piel bronceada y con un cuerpo bastante atlético. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ANBU de color gris, con un chaleco azul y una remera gris debajo de ella. Guantes sin dedos y porta cuchillos en su pierna derecha. Tenía múltiples cicatrices en su rostro.

Genji se sacudió el polvo de las manos y dijo "Cállate estúpido. ¿Acaso creías que me quedaría como un idiota viéndote mientras tú tenías toda la diversión? Jajaja, no me hagas reír."

Kitsune gruño nuevamente y dijo "¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Estaba teniendo una batalla contra él, lo tenía todo bajo control! ¡No había necesidad de que te metieras!"

Genji al oír eso hizo una señal, una señal la cual decía que Kitsune estaba hablando de más, y él al ver esto se enojó aún más. Pero luego empezó a respirar pausadamente, no llegarían a nada peleándose. Él entonces miro el cuerpo de Araki y se dio cuenta que estaba muerto, cualquier persona normal lo estaría luego de ser atravesado con una espada para luego ser aplastado contra el suelo.

Genji al verlo mirar el cuerpo de Araki, pateó su cuerpo y dijo "No puedo creer que esas basuras hayan hecho que utilices tu 3 intentos de Escape por Tierra. Te hace falta más entrenamiento."

Kitsune solo suspiró mientras se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Tsunami, Genji también lo siguió, mientras escuchaba hablar a Kitsune "Quería terminar esto rápidamente, pero mi poder se recargara en 2 días, así que no hay problema."

Genji soltó un bufido y dijo "Admítelo, te viste forzado en usar esa habilidad tuya. Pero bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Genji.

Kitsune no respondió, en cambio se acercó a Tsunami y luego dijo "Debemos regresarla a su hogar, recuerda que ella está bajo la protección de Kyōfu-sama."

Genji entonces prestó atención al cuerpo inconsciente de Tsunami, empezó a acercarse a ella y dijo "¿Por qué no nos divertimos con ella por unos momentos? Ese mocoso no se dará cuenta de que la hemos tocado." Él entonces empezó a acercar su mano hacia el cuerpo de Tsunami, pero no logro hacerlo, ya que algo estaba sujetando su brazo. El miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que era una planta, y también sintió un Kunai contra su garganta "Tu sabes también quien es ella. Así que por tu propia seguridad te recomiendo que no hagas esta tontería."

Genji rio entre dientes al oír esto y contestó "Je. ¿Y que pasara si yo hago esta tontería?"

"Kyōfu-sama te asesinara." Contestó Kitsune, pero nuevamente Genji rio entre dientes y dijo, "Lo dudo mucho, hace 4 años que no vemos a hace mocoso, y dudo mucho que él esté a mi nivel. Tu sabes muy bien por qué acepté unírmeles."

Kitsune al oír la terquedad de este hombre solo pudo suspirar y dijo "Tu mismo lo has dicho, 4 años han pasado desde la última vez que hemos visto a Kyōfu-sama, pero recuerda que hace 4 años su nivel era impresiónante para alguien de su edad. Es obvio que para estos momentos él será alguien mucho mas poderoso. Ademas yo puedo encargarme de ti mientras él no este." declaró Kitsune moviendo un poco el kunai que se encontraba contra el cuello de Genji.

Genji entonces sonrió y luego movió mas el cuello, ocasionando que el Kunai corte su cuello, Kitsune no se preocupó ni un poco, y entonces Genji se convirtió en agua y toda esa agua cayó al suelo. "Vamos, vamos, vamos. No te pongas tan serio, yo solo estaba bromeando. Tu sabes que yo odio ese tipo de cosas, nunca haría algo como eso a alguien, solo quería hacerte una bromita." Dijo Genji apareciendo nuevamente en escena.

Kitsune supo desde un principio que se trataba de un clon de agua, pero el no dijo nada, ya que quería saber a donde quería llegar Genji "Pues eso espero, aunque aún no me has dicho la razón por la que tu tanto odias 'eso', pero bueno cualquiera lo haría, solo espero que dejes de hacer bromas sobre ello. Si tanto lo odias, no hace falta que lo menciones." Dicho esto, Kitsune cargó a Tsunami para llevarla nuevamente a su hogar.

Él entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a Genji, quien se estaba limpiando la oreja, el negó con la cabeza al ver esto y le dijo. "Genji, encárgate de esos cuerpo. Tu sabes que hacer, revisa su cuerpos y ve si encuentras algo importante. Ya sé de dónde y quien envió a estos sujetos, tu tan solo busca si ellos tienen otra cosa con ellos. Luego regresa a la base con los demás. Diles que estaremos aquí más tiempo de lo planeado. Mi Escape por Tierra tardará dos días en recargarse, y no podré sacarlos de aquí."

Genji sonrió al oír esto, pero luego se desanimó, "¿Tengo que volver a la base? ¿E ir a ver a ese rarito y a la loca esa? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque no puedo acompañarte?" preguntó Genji desanimado.

Kitsune detrás de su máscara rodo los ojos y dijo "Primero porque eres muy grande. Asustaras a todas las personas de este aldea, recuerda que solo hace unas semanas fueron salvados por Kyōfu-sama, si te ven pensaran que estas aquí para hacer algo malo." Genji al oír eso sonrió e infló su pecho con orgullo. Ha, sin duda era alguien de temer.

Pero entonces Kitsune continuó. "Y en segundo lugar, porque alguien debe deshacerse de esos cuerpos, y tú dices que a tus queridas mascotas les encanta comer carne humana, así que ahí tienes mucha. Ahora, me voy." Dicho esto, Kitsune desapareció de allí junto con Tsunami en una nube de humo.

Genji miró el lugar donde Kitsune desapareció, luego se encogió de hombros mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar, para luego hacer algunas posiciones de manos. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)"_ Gritó Genji poniendo su mano en el suelo.

Al instante una nube de humo apareció junto con unas extrañas criaturas "Oigan, les traje un poco de comida. Pero tendrán que esperar a que revise sus cuerpos, luego podrán hacer lo que quieran con ellos."

Las extrañas criaturas, las cuales resultaban ser unas salamandras asintieron con la cabeza mientras pasaban sus lenguas por sus labios "Jejeje, pues apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día."

Genji asintió con la cabeza y empezó a buscar cosas en los cadáveres de los ANBU de Ne, para luego dárselos de comer a sus salamandras.

Konohagakure no Sato – Ubicación desconocida.

Danzo Shimura había regresado a su base luego de haber salido de la torre Hokage, él estaba muy pensativo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, faltaban pocos meses para los exámenes Chunnin, y lo que conllevaba eso. Ademas estaba lo de Naruto, él no podía darse el lujo de que él muera o quede en ese estado para siempre, es por eso que ya había mandado a sus mejores rastreadores en busca de Tsunade, ellos tenían que encontrarla a como dé lugar, o sino ellos lo lamentarían.

Danzo siguió caminando lentamente por los corredores de su base, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su oficina, él la abrió y al entrar encendió el interruptor de la luz. Pero entonces el vio algo que le desagrado bastante, en su asiento, detrás de su escritorio se encontraba el Yondaime Hokage, con sus codos en la mesa y las manos cruzadas, ademas de una cara bastante seria.

"¿A que debo su agradable visita Hokage-sama?" preguntó Danzo fingiendo cortesía.

"Déjate de esas estupideces, seré claro y directo contigo, y quiero que respondas con la verdad o te juro que lo lamentaras. ¿A donde fue en realidad Naruto? ¿Y qué fue lo que le sucedió?. Estoy seguro que tu estas al tanto de esto." declaró Minato, él no estaba para juegos, él tenía que saber qué fue lo que le sucedió a su hijo, tal vez eso ayudaría a los médicos en encontrar una solución para su estado.

Danzo al oír esto camino un poco atreves de la habitación, se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en una silla, la cual estaba frente a su escritorio. Todo esto lo hizo bajo la atenta mirada de Minato. "Hokage-sama, ¿qué le hace pensar que yo se algo como eso? Créame que estoy bastante dolido de que algo como eso le haya pasado a Oni, después de todo yo lo considero como un hijo mío, tuve que criarlo durante tres años Hokage-sama." Dijo Danzo con una mirada en blanco, la cual no mostraba ningún tipo de emociones.

Minato al oír eso gruño y dijo "¡Patrañas! Se exactamente como operan en la Raíz, no me puedes engañar. Ahora te lo diré por última vez, donde enviaste a Naruto?" dijo Minato liberando un poco de su instinto asesino.

Danzo no se dejó intimidar ni un poco, mantuvo su misma expresión, él no tenía por qué decirle nada al estúpido del Hokage, él no podía probar nada, ademas él estaba seguro que Naruto no diría nada sobre su misión, él fue un ANBU Ne, él sabia muy bien que tendría que hacer una vez que despierte. "Hokage-sama, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero yo no sé a qué se refiere. Naruto-kun y yo no nos hemos visto desde aquel día en que fue sacado de la Raíz, déjeme decirle que si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él lo haría. Después de todo fue uno de mis mejores subordinados, y puedo decir una de las pocas personas a las que he tomado cariño." declaró Danzo tranquilamente.

Minato detrás del escritorio apretó los puños con fuerza, se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Pues que así sea Danzo, te he dado muchas oportunidades y también te he soportado bastante. Tienes una semana para desmantelar todo esto, desde este día la Raíz dejara de prestar servicios a la aldea."

Danzo al oír esto apretó su bastón un poco y replicó. "Hokage-sama, creo que está siendo un poco extremo. La raíz ha prestado innumerables servicios a esta aldea, ademas somos una fuerza importante en la misma. No puedes tomar esta decisión tan apresuradamente, y todo por un malentendido. Creo que usted está un poco paranoico Hokage-sama, ¿qué le hace creer que yo volvería a hablar con Naruto-kun? Es más, ¿qué le hace pensar que él volvería a hablar conmigo? No debes precipitarte de esa manera. Espere a que Naruto-kun despierte, cuando lo haga podrá preguntárselo personalmente, estoy completamente seguro que él negara estas acusaciones."

"No me importa. La decisión ya fue tomada desde los días de Sandaime-sama, te reitero. Tienes una semana, si no lo haces serás ejecutado." Dijo Minato frente a Danzo, quien en su mente estaba maldiciendo a mas no poder a Minato.

"Está bien Hokage-sama, como usted diga. No pienso oponerme a la orden de mi Hokage." Dijo Danzo mirando directamente a los ojos de Minato.

Ellos se quedaron así por varios segundos, luchando con sus miradas, hasta que Minato dijo "Esta bien, espero que cumplas eso. Ahora me retiro de aquí." Danzo asintió con la cabeza y vio a Minato caminar por la habitación, pero él se detuvo y dijo "Ah sí, y Danzo…" dijo Minato atrayendo la atención de Danzo nuevamente.

"Que se le ofrece Hokage-sama?" dijo Danzo. Minato se dio nuevamente la vuelta y dijo "Quiero que recuerdes esto. Yo soy el padre de Naruto, y no quiero que vuelvas a decir frente a mí, o frente a nadie que fuiste tu quien cuido de él. Ambos sabemos que fue todo lo contrario."

Danzo al oír esto sonrió un poco y dijo "Oh si, tiene toda la razón Hokage-sama, tal vez no tuve que haberlo traído a la Raíz. Lugar donde creció, se formó y pudo tener una vida más tranquila. Tal vez tuve que haberlo dejado que siga siendo aquel niño desnutrido, sucio y débil que era antes de venir a la Raíz. Tal vez los aldeanos lo hubieran tratado mejor."

Minato al oír esto entrecerró los ojos y dijo "Cuidado con lo que dices Danzo, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo soy su Padre." Dicho esto Minato desapareció de allí en un destello amarillo.

Danzo al ver que Minato desapareció golpeo duramente su mesa y grito "Torune, Fu!" al instante ambos aparecieron frente a danzo, arrodillados ante él. "Quiero que tengan todo listo para mañana. Nos cambiaremos de base. Iremos a la que se encuentra fuera de la aldea." Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron de allí sin decir nada.

Mientras tanto Danzo no podía evitar maldecir a Minato, nuevamente estaba intentado interponerse en sus planes "_Maldita seas Minato. Esta será la última vez que intentaras algo para arruinar mis planes. Disfruta lo que te queda de vida, ya que estos meses serán los últimos." _Pensó Danzo, luego de eso él salió de la habitación, tenía que preparar todo para mudar su base a otro lugar, así que tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, no quería levantar más sospechas, pero a fin de cuentas todo salió bien. Él sabía que sería incluso peor si es que contaba la verdad a Minato, solo tuvo que sacrificar una base, cosa que era muy fácil de reemplazar.

En algún lugar de Hi no Kuni – 2 meses después.

Jiraiya estaba entrando a una ciudad dentro de Nami, esta ciudad era Onsen, era conocida por tener los mejores baños termales en las naciones elementales, aunque esto no fue así siempre, antes era una pequeña ciudad que pasaba desapercibida en Hi, pero había crecido a pasos agigantados en algunos años, hasta convertirse hoy en día en uno de los lugares más visitados de Hi no Kuni. Aunque el lugar no tuviera volcanes, la ciudad había cambiado su nombre a Onsen luego de tener sus famosos baños termales.

La razón por la cual Jiraiya estaba aquí, era porque su red espía le había informado que Tsunade había sido vista por última vez en este lugar. Jiraiya busco por todos los rincones en las naciones elementales en estos dos meses, pero le fue muy difícil encontrar a Tsunade ya que misteriosamente todas sus deudas habían desaparecido, y también se había enterado de que ella ya no pedía dinero a prestamistas. Él no sabía la razón de esto, pero le resultaba muy extraño que Tsunade haya conseguido dinero, o que haya ganado algo. No por nada se la conocía como la "Legendaria perdedora." Tal vez ella tuvo suerte después de varios años.

Jiraiya solo esperaba que ella se encontrara aquí, él no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría su ahijado, dos meses ya habían pasado desde aquel día en que salió de la aldea, y según él estaba enterado era que cuando más tiempo una persona estaba en coma, menos probabilidades tenía de recuperarse. Y si lo hacia tendría secuelas para el futuro, es por eso que él había puesto todo su empeño para encontrar a Tsunade.

Se lo debía a Minato, el pobre ya había sufrido mucho, pero en especial se le debía a Naruto, él no tenía que seguir por que seguir sufriendo, él nunca había hecho nada malo para los ojos de Jiraiya, él solo quería que su ahijado tenga una vida tranquila y feliz.

El entonces se maravilló al ver la estructura de la ciudad desde su lugar. En la entrada había un gran pilar Japonés de color rojo oscuro, con un letrero que decía 'Onsen' y alrededor de ella habían murallas del mismo color que rodeaban toda la ciudad, pero mucho más pequeñas. Las calles se veían muy limpias y los edificios del lugar harían parecer a Konoha una ciudad anticuada. _"Sin duda el Daimyō del Fuego debió invertir mucho dinero en este lugar."_ Se dijo Jiraiya.

Él entonces camino hacia la entrada, pero al estar allí dos hombres de gran estatura con unos extraños uniformes de color negro le cortaron el paso. "¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace aquí en Onsen?" dijo uno de los hombres. Jiraiya se dio cuenta de que era enorme, varios centímetros más alto que él.

"No tengo tiempo para hacer mi presentación, así que lo diré rápido. Mi nombre es Jiraiya. El legendario Sannin. Y ahora déjenme pasar tengo que ir a buscar a alguien." Dijo Jiraiya, y entonces él se dispuso a entrar, pero el hombre nuevamente le cortó el paso y miro hacia su otro compañero, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Lo lamento. Usted no está en la lista, así que no puede ingresar en esta ciudad, aquí solo recibimos a personas que hayan sacado cita con anterioridad. Como podrá ver somos muy estrictos con la seguridad en este lugar. Recibimos a muchos mandatarios y comerciantes importantes, así que no podemos permitir que cualquier persona entre a este lugar." Dijo el hombre que se encontraba frente a Jiraiya.

"¿Pero qué clase de tontería es esa? Soy un Shinobi de Konoha, y esta ciudad es parte de Hi no Kuni. No pueden negarme la entrada a este lugar. Apártense de mi camino, tengo cosas que hacer." Dijo Jiraiya nuevamente intentando entrar nuevamente, pero esta vez múltiples personas, todos vestidos de la misma forma que los guardias en la entrada aparecieron en escena.

Jiraiya gruño al ver esto, él no quería ocasionar problemas, solo quería comprobar si Tsunade se encontraba allí, y luego irse si no era así. Pero estos sujetos parecían no entender, así que él se puso en posición de pelea. Esto alerto a todas las personas que estaban allí, quienes también hicieron lo mismo.

Pero antes de que esto termine en una catástrofe el otro guardia de la entrada dijo "Lo lamento, pero si usted no está de acuerdo puede leer esta carta." Entonces el guardia entrego una carta con un extraño sello a Jiraiya.

Él lo tomó de mala gana, y al ver el sello se sorprendió, era el sello de la familia real. El sello del Daimyō del fuego. Él abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, en la carta decía que por orden del Daimyō nadie podía entrar a ese lugar sin tener algún tipo de reservación. No si antes arriesgarse a un conflicto internacional u ocasionar la pérdida de su estatus como ninja, si es que era un ninja de Hi no Kuni.

Jiraiya no lo podía creer, esta fue la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto. Nunca en toda su vida como Shinobi le habían negado la entrada en alguna ciudad, y le parecía muy raro que en esta ciudad estén haciendo algo como eso. Y tampoco sabía por qué el Daimyō dio una autorización como esa, todo esto le parecía muy extraño.

"*suspiro* Por lo menos podrían decirme si vieron a esta mujer." Dijo Jiraiya mostrando una foto a los guardias, el más grande negó con la cabeza y contestó. "Lo siento, no podemos dar información de las personas que ingresan a este lugar. Ahora hágame el favor de retirarse de aquí, o si quiere puede ir en aquella dirección y comprar un pase." Dijo el gran hombre apuntando una construcción que era de lo más hermosa, con todo el estilo.

"¿Quieres decirme que puede haber comprado un pase todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?" preguntó Jiraiya un poco molesto. El hombre se encogió de hombros y solo contestó. "Usted no me lo preguntó." Esto ocasionó que Jiraiya casi caiga de espaldas.

Pero rápidamente él recobró la compostura y preguntó. "¿Y cuánto costaría entrar aquí?" Dijo Jiraiya, él no había traído mucho dinero consigo, así que esperaba que no cueste tanto dinero entrar en este lugar.

El hombre miro hacia su compañero, quien puso un dedo en su barbilla, mientras pensaba. Luego de unos minutos contestó. "Si no mal recuerdo, para poder entrar son unos 500mil Ryō, y si quieres pasar la noche aquí son 1millon de Ryō la noche." Jiraiya al oír esa cantidad de dinero se puso azul, él no podía pagar eso, no tenía esa cantidad de dinero consigo ahora mismo.

Luego de unos minutos él se recuperó y exclamó. "¡¿U-u-un mi-millón de Ryo?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! ¿Quién demonios pagaría esa cantidad de dinero?" preguntó con incredulidad Jiraiya.

El hombre más grande entonces volvió a hablar. "Por eso te lo hemos dicho, aquí solo ingresan las personas más importantes de las Naciones Elementales, si usted no puede pagar eso le recomiendo que se retire."

Jiraiya solo gruñó como un niño, y quiso protestar nuevamente cuando empezó a escuchar unos aplausos. Él se fijó quien era y pudo ver que las personas que llegaron cuando él estuvo a punto de atacar empezaron a abrir paso. "Vamos, vamos. No traten de esa forma al gran Jiraiya-sama, recuerden que él es uno de los más grandes Shinobis de las naciones elementales." declaró un hombre.

Jiraiya entonces vio que los hombres de allí se arrodillaron, y él pudo ver a un joven, de unos 25 años de edad, cabello corto con un flequillo que un poco su ojo derecho. Sus ojos de color negro, llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, con su respectiva corbata y guantes a la par.

"Es un placer conocerlo Jiraiya-sama, mi nombre es Daisuke por cierto. El hombre a cargo de este lugar." declaró Daisuke con mucha elegancia, poniendo su mano en el pecho mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Jiraiya al ver esto sonrió "Je, parece ser que por aquí hay gente que conoce al Grande y Único, Jiraiyaaaa." Dijo Jiraiya escandalosamente, muchos al ver esto no pudieron evitar que una gran gota se forme en sus nucas.

Daisuke al ver esto volvió a sonreír mientras daba unos pequeños aplausos. "Usted es muy divertido Jiraiya-sama, ¿pero cuál es la razón de su visita? Tal vez si supiéramos que alguien como usted vendría a nuestra humilde ciudad, hubiéramos preparado una bienvenida. Aunque déjeme decirle que esas prendas que usted lleva son muy anticuadas, creo que tiene que conseguirse un asesor de imagen."

Jiraiya estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero al oír eso ultimo no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. "¿Que tienen de malo mis prendas? Son de la más alta calidad, ademas nunca nadie ha visto nada de malo en mis prendas." Dijo Jiraiya, ¿quién se creía este mocoso? Hum, sin duda las personas de ahora eran muy maleducadas, se decía Jiraiya.

Daisuke al oír esto puso sus dedos para ocultar una risita, la cual hizo enojar más a Jiraiya. "Discúlpeme Jiraiya-sama, a lo que me refería es que las personas de aquí podrían confundirlo con un campesino por andar vestido de esa manera, ademas esas sandalias, tch, tch, tch. No me malinterprete." Dijo Daisuke ofendiendo nuevamente a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya al oír esto se puso rojo de la rabia, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Daisuke volvió a hablar. "Pero bueno Jiraiya-sama, como vera somos hombres muy ocupados, ¿podría decirme la razón de su visita?"

Jiraiya entonces recordó eso, recobro la compostura, se tragó la rabia y entrego la fotografía a Daisuke, quien empezó a verla detenidamente. Luego de unos minutos él se la devolvió a Jiraiya y dijo mientras daba una sonrisa, la cual estaba empezando a cansar a Jiraiya. "Oh si, Tsunade-sama. Ella partió de aquí hace varias horas Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya al oír esto abrió enormemente su mandíbula y preguntó. "¿Estuvo aquí? Dime hacia qué dirección fue." Entonces Jiraiya puso sus manos en los hombros de Daisuke.

Daisuke volvió a dar una risita y replicó. "Jiraiya-sama, le recomiendo que deje de buscar a Tsunade-sama, ¿no le parece raro que en todo este tiempo aun no la haya encontrado? Le recomiendo que deje de perder su tiempo."

Jiraiya al oír esto soltó a Daisuke y preguntó. "¿Y por qué crees que haría eso? ¡Necesito a Tsunade, es para algo muy importante!"

Daisuke entonces dejo de sonreír, puso una cara bastante seria, una cara que también hizo que Jiraiya se ponga serio. "Le recomiendo que deje de buscarla. Tsunade-sama ha dejado en claro que ella ya no quiere saber nada de Konoha, es por eso que Kyōfu-sama la está escondiendo de ustedes. ¿No te pareció extraño de que ella ya no posea deudas o que ya no pida dinero a los prestamistas? Le recomiendo que deje de buscarla, a usted no le conviene tener un enemigo como Kyōfu-sama."

Jiraiya entonces tronó sus dedos y declaró. "Parece ser que tendré que quitarte esa información por la fuerza. He oído hablar de ese tal Kyōfu, y se dé la gran organización que tiene, él no me asusta para nada. Espero que sepas como pelear mocoso, porque necesito esa información, es de vital importancia."

Daisuke entonces se ajustó sus guantes, haciendo que todos los hombres de allí se apartaran. "Oh no, Daisuke peleara, debemos apartarnos de este lugar." Dijo uno de los hombres, todos ellos asintieron y se apartaron de allí.

"Jiraiya-sama, sé muy bien que no puedo vencerlo, pero no crea que esta batalla será sencilla, no por nada recibí el privilegio de parte de Kyōfu-sama para estar al cargo de esta ciudad. Estoy al tanto de sus habilidades y cualidades como Shinobi. Pero antes de que comiences esta estupidez déjame decirle algo." Dijo Daisuke poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"¿Y que sería eso?" dijo Jiraiya haciendo lo mismo. "Usted no quiere que Konoha entre en una profunda crisis. ¿no es así? Déjeme decirle que Kyōfu-sama provee muchas cosas a Konoha, ademas de ser dueño de la mayor parte de los negocios de su aldea, ademas, él controla gran parte de los medios para transportar suministros. Le recomiendo que reconsidere esto antes de que Konoha se vea aislada, ademas Kyōfu-sama puede brindar sus servicios a otras aldeas, las cuales estarán más que contentas en recibir las inversiones de un hombre tan exitoso."

Jiraiya gruñó al oír esto y replicó. "¿Y acaso crees que yo creeré algo como eso? No puedo creer que una sola pueda hacer eso a una de las más grandes aldeas Shinobi."

Daisuke al oír esto rió y contestó. "No lo entiende Jiraiya-sama? ¿Por qué cree que el Daimyō del fuego otorgó ese permiso a Kyōfu-sama? Él tiene muchos contactos, hasta estoy seguro que Kyōfu-sama puede convencer al Daimyō del Fuego para que deje de darles misiones, para dárselas a otras aldeas."

Jiraiya entonces empezó a sudar al oír todo eso _"Maldita sea, tiene razón. Pero es que no lo puedo creer. ¡Arrrggh! ¡Maldita sea! Tendré que regresar a la aldea he informar a Minato sobre esto."_ Pensó Jiraiya, entonces el volvió a ponerse bien, se dio la vuelta y declaró. "Está bien, pero no crean que esto se quedará así, yo me encargare de encontrar a ese tal Kyōfu y una vez que lo haga, tendré algunas palabras con él."

Daisuke al oír esto también se puso bien, llevo su mano en la boca y volvió a reír. "Jejeje. Pues buena suerte en descubrir eso Jiraiya-sama, la identidad de Kyōfu-sama es desconocida hasta para nosotros. Solo las personas de su más alta confianza lo conocen. Pero bueno, me alegro que esto haya sido arreglado como los caballeros que somos. Aunque nuevamente le recomiendo que consiga un asesor de imagen. Oooh, no puedo creer que alguien vista con tan poca clase." dijo dramáticamente Daisuke, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Jiraiya al oír esto empezó a refunfuñar mientras decía cosas como "Malditos mocosos." Y "El gran Jiraiya-sama no necesita de un asesor.". Entonces Jiraiya volvió a darse la vuelta para retirarse de allí, rumbo a Konoha.

Daisuke mientras tanto miró hacia la dirección en que partió Jiraiya, la verdad es que él no quería tener una lucha con él, no porque perdería, sino porque dañarían gran parte de la ciudad, y eso no agradaría para nada a su jefe.

Él entonces empezó a caminar dentro de la ciudad, justo para escuchar a uno de los hombres hablar. "Daisuke-sama, ¿está seguro que eso fue lo más apropiado? Estoy seguro que el contará todo esto al Hokage, y luego él pedirá explicaciones a Daimyō-sama."

Daisuke al oír esto contestó. "Vamos, no se preocupen. La basura de Konoha no podrá hacer nada, recuerden que esta ciudad es de Kyōfu-sama, ademas tenemos la orden del Daimyō." Finalizó Daisuke con una sonrisita.

Él siguió caminando, justo para escuchar. "¿Ya se fue el pervertido ese?" Daisuke logró escuchar la voz de una mujer. Él se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una mujer rubia. Ella estaba acompañada con otra mujer que se veía mucho más joven, de cabellera negra y un cerdo en sus brazos.

Daisuke entonces se dio la vuelta y exclamó. "Oh Tsunade-sama! No sabía que ya había despertado." Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa por demás extraña en su rostro, ademas de aplaudir unas cuantas veces.

Tsunade al ver esto rodó los ojos y declaró. "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Te ves muy estúpido sonriendo a cada instante, ademas de aplaudir por cada cosa."

Daisuke llevó sus dedos nuevamente a la boca mientras reía. "Jeje, discúlpeme Tsunade-sama, pero es que no puedo evitar estar feliz. Parece ser que Kyōfu-sama está recuperándose."

Tsunade al oír esto levanto una de sus cejas y dijo. "Hmm, otra vez ese sujeto. Me pregunto cuándo será que voy a conocerlo."

Daisuke sonrió aun más y contestó. "Aaah, pues eso no será posible por ahora Tsunade-sama, recuerda que él está en un estado de salud muy delicado. Aunque ahora parece estar recuperándose." Dijo Daisuke dando pequeños aplausos nuevamente, cosa que causó que Tsunade ruede los ojos nuevamente. "Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que tendrá el privilegio de conocerlo algún día. Yo tan solo pude verlo una sola vez, y fue cuando me dejó a cargo de esta ciudad. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida." Dijo Daisuke juntando sus manos.

Tsunade al oír esto sonrió un poco y declaró. "Vaya, pareciera que estuvieras enamorado de él, jajaja." Ella dijo con diversión. Pero Daisuke al oír esto se sonrojó un poco. mientras desviaba la mirada. "N-no sé de qué esta h-hablando Tsunade-sama, no digas esas cosas."

Tsunade entonces abrió los ojos en shock, pero luego de unos instantes empezó a reír. "Jajaja, ¿con que es así? Ya me parecía rara esa actitud tuya, nunca dejas de hablar de ese hombre. Pero si tú te enamoraste de alguien así con tan solo verlo… la verdad es no sé qué pensar."

Daisuke aún estaba un poco sonrojado y contestó. "Hmpf, bien, si lo estoy. Pero es que usted no lo ha visto." Entonces unas estrellas aparecieron en sus ojos, mientras volvía a juntar sus manos. "Aunque no logré ver su rostro, pude sentir el poder que emitía, era algo inexplicable. Ademas es alguien muy educado, cortes, y tiene muy buena clase, no puedo creer que alguien así exista." Dijo Daisuke ocasionando que todos los que estaban cerca le crezca una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Pero entonces Shizune, la mujer quien estaba al lado de Tsunade dijo "Eso es muy…. Interesante Daisuke. Pero cambiando de tema, Tsunade-sama." Dijo Shizune atrayendo la atención a Tsunade, quien recién había dejado de observar a Daisuke, para mirar a Shizune "¿Que sucede Shizune?" preguntó Tsunade.

Shizune entonces se puso algo nerviosa y contestó. "Y-Yo creo que tuvimos que ver qué era lo que quería Jiraiya-sama, tal vez era algo importante." Tsunade al oír esto miro fijamente a Shizune, lo cual hizo que ella se sienta diminuta. "Nunca, te lo he dicho un millón de veces, nunca regresaremos a Konoha, no me importa cuales sean sus razones. Konoha no es un lugar al que me gustaría regresar."

Shizune al oír esto agachó un poco la cabeza. "Pero tal vez…" pero ella no pudo terminar ya que Tsunade la interrumpió abruptamente "Suficiente Shizune! No me importa que razones tengan, nunca volveré a ese lugar, ¿entendido?"

Shizune asintió con la cabeza forzosamente, entonces Tsunade dijo. "Pues muy bien, oye Daisuke, muéstrame ese casino del que me estabas hablando, tengo ganas de ganar un poco de dinero."

Daisuke al oír esto salió de su fantasía, recobró la compostura y preguntó, "¿Otra vez Tsunade-sama? Procure ganar algo esta vez, recuerde que el dinero no crece de los árboles."

Tsunade al oír esto llevó las manos en sus caderas y contestó. "¡Ja! Pues eso debieron pensarlo antes de prometerme cubrir todos mis gastos. Shizune, sígueme, es hora de hacer un poco de dinero." declaró Tsunade haciendo una señal a Shizune para que la siga, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una dirección.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Gritó Shizune y empezó a seguir a su maestra. Pero entonces Daisuke se aclaró la garganta y dijo "*Ejem* Esa no es la dirección correcta Tsunade-sama, recuerde que soy yo quien le mostraría ese casino, ahora hágame el favor de seguirme." Tsunade al oír esto se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza y luego asintió con la cabeza, regresó donde estaba Daisuke y empezaron a caminar rumbo al mayor casino de la ciudad.

Konohagakure no sato – varias horas más tarde.

Minato se encontraba en estos momentos leyendo varias solicitudes, la mayoría eran para comprometer a Naruto, muchos civiles, líderes de clan y comerciantes están enviándole varias solicitudes para comprometer a Naruto con sus hijas. Pero él ni siquiera había despertado, y Minato tampoco había hablado con Naruto, así que él no podía tomar esa decisión. Ademas él se había enterado que su hijo tenía al menos 4 novias. Él no lo pudo creer al principio, él había ido al hospital de Konoha hace 2 meses como todos los días para ver a Naruto, y allí había encontrado a todas ellas.

Decir que Minato estuvo sorprendido cuando ellas le dijeron que eran sus novias era poco, él estuvo en shock por varios minutos, no lo pudo creer. Pero él no dijo nada, ya que no quería que su hijo sienta más motivos para odiarlo.

Pero entonces empezaron a llegarles las solicitudes, inclusive personas fuera de la aldea querían comprometer a Naruto con sus hijas, habían ofrecido tierras y dinero. Pero Minato no podía aceptar, eso no le correspondía, ya hizo algo como eso a uno de sus hijos, pero él parecía estar de acuerdo con esa idea, pero él no sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto si él tomaba una decisión como esa, así que lo mejor fue rechazarlas todas.

El siguió rechazando solicitudes hasta que dijo mientras firmaba los papeles. "¿Has encontrado algo Sensei?" preguntó sin levantar la vista.

Jiraiya entonces entró por la ventana de la oficina, suspiró y contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "En estos dos meses no he encontrado nada, ningún rastro de Tsunade."

Minato al oír esto dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, cruzó las manos y miró hacia su sensei. "Pero por tu voz puedo sentir que te enteraste de algo importante. ¿Qué fue?" Preguntó Minato.

Jiraiya al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y empezó a contar todo lo que sucedió desde su llegada a Osen. Al finalizar Jiraiya dijo "Y eso fue lo que paso."

Minato entonces empezó a digerir toda esa información, hasta que luego de unos momentos chasqueó los dedos, al instante un ANBU apareció arrodillado frente a él. "Inu, quiero que manden un carta a Daimyō-sama. ¡Quiero que pregunten si esto es verdadero, quiero su respuesta lo antes posible!" gritó Minato empezando a perder la paciencia, el ANBU asintió con la cabeza y desapareció de allí en una nube de humo.

"Tranquilízate Minato, no te pongas así. Si eso es mentira yo regresare a ese lugar y sacare la información a ese sujeto. Pero si es verdad, me temo que poco podremos hacer." Minato solo gruñó al oír esto, ya que la puerta fue golpeada. Él se tranquilizó un poco y dijo "Adelante."

"Hokage-sama." Dijo Megumi, la secretaria de Minato. "¿Qué pasa Megumi?" preguntó Minato.

"Es Kitō-san, dice que tiene noticias sobre el estado de salud de Naruto-sama, quiere saber si puede recibirlo." declaró Megumi, Minato asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y dijo. "Tráelo lo más rápido posible, quiero escuchar noticias sobre mi hijo." Megumi asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y salió de allí para traer a Kitō.

Ellos esperaron unos minutos, hasta que el médico que se encargaba de Naruto entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa que esperanzó a Minato "Hokage-sama, tengo buenas noticias." Dijo Kitō luego de saludar a Minato y Jiraiya.

Minato al oír esto se sintió aún más esperanzado y preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

Kitō volvió a sonreír y contestó. "Pues son grandes noticias, tal parece que Naruto-sama empezó a reaccionar a el _Iryō Ninjutsu_, y ahora ya no necesita el respirador artificial. Ahora puede hacerlo por su propia cuenta, nosotros creemos que podría despertar en cualquier momento."

Tanto Minato como Jiraiya sonrieron al oír esto, y fue Jiraiya quien habló. "Parece ser que no necesitaremos a Tsunade-hime después de todo, jejeje."

Minato asintió con la cabeza y replicó. "Tal parece." Y entonces él también sonrió.

Kitō entonces se aclaró la garganta y dijo "*Ejem* Aunque también hemos detectado algo sorpréndete."

Minato y Jiraiya dejaron de sonreír al oír esto, y fue Jiraiya quien preguntó. "¿Y que sería eso?" dijo él mirando hacia Kitō, quien contestó lo siguiente "Como sabrán Naruto-sama está bajo cuidado constante, y uno de los médicos que se encarga de su aseo descubrió que su cabello empezó a ponerse del color rubio."

Minato y Jiraiya se miraron cuando escucharon esto, y fue Minato quien habló. "¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Sera que el sello está recuperando su fuerza?" pregunto a nadie Minato.

Pero Jiraiya contestó. "Tal vez, o tal vez no. No lo podemos asegurar, solo tenemos que orar a Kami para que mi ahijado se recuperó lo más rápido posible."

Minato sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Kitō, sin duda fueron grandes noticias. Iré a decirle sobre esto a Menma, estoy seguro que se sentirá feliz de oír algo como esto. Ah sí, y Sensei. Ya no hace falta que busques a Tsunade, según dice Kitō ahora podrán tratar a mi hijo. Tú has lo que tengas que hacer." Jiraiya al oír esto sonrió pervertidamente.

Pero Minato rápidamente agregó. "Y trata de no causar problemas. Ya tengo suficiente papeleo para que tú me lo des más. Ahora sí, me retiro y por favor Kitō-san, si tienes nuevas noticias no dudes en decírmelo." Kitō asintió con la cabeza y vio a su Hokage desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Jiraiya entonces se estiro un poco y declaró. "Pues bueno, ve y cuida a mi ahijado. ¿A quién estas esperando?" Kitō al oír esto rápidamente contestó. "¡Hai Jiraiya-sama!" y salió corriendo de la habitación, rumbo al hospital.

Jiraiya entonces volvió a sonreír pervertidamente y se dijo. "Es hora de ir a buscar un poco de información." Y salió de la torre Hokage rumbo a las aguas termales.

Mientras tanto una ANBU que estaba allí no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto al fin se estaba recuperando, ella ya no tenía que estar preocupada. Esta ANBU era Yugao, quien en estos dos meses no pudo visitar a Naruto ya que siempre le había tocado montar guardias, o hacer misiones. Pero sin duda ella ahora se encontraba aliviada, y ella esperaba verlo pronto nuevamente.

Konohagakure no Sato – Hospital 2 meses después.

Kurama se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en el paisaje mental de Naruto, la verdad es que no podía negar que el aún estaba preocupado, pero no tanto como antes, ya que desde hace dos meses atrás él ya podía suministrar su Youki a Naruto, pero aunque lo curaba muy lentamente parecía que estaba dando sus frutos.

El había visto mucho de lo que pasaba en el exterior, el Hokage y su hijo vinieron a visitar a Naruto todos los días, a Kurama le pareció completamente desagradable esto, y no podía esperar a que Naruto despierte y los mande al infierno.

También lo habían visitado esas humanas, todos los días, él se había dado cuenta de que todas esas humanas parecían estar cada día mas contentas, él no entendía mucho sobre los sentimientos de los humanos, pero por lo que logro entender era que esas chicas estaba feliz porque se enteraron de que Naruto podría despertar en cualquier momento, y él podía sentir y característico olor que ellas desprendían, aunque era muy leve, aun él podía notarlo. Jeje, sin duda estaría encantado de ver como Naruto recuperaría el tiempo perdido con sus mujeres.

Lo que también le había preocupado era el que el cabello de Naruto estaba casi al completo rubio, pero parecía ser que varias partes quedaron de cabello rojo, y esas partes no parecían que fueran a cambiar.

Él entonces miro el cuerpo de Naruto en su paisaje mental, él se encontraba dentro de una casa sencilla, durmiendo sobre una cama, y Kurama durmiendo sobre él con su tamaño normal. Kurama se acurruco un poco más sobre Naruto justo para empezar sentir algunos movimientos de parte de Naruto. Kurama rápidamente se levantó y miro detenidamente a Naruto, quien lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

Kurama se sorprendió que tuviera su rinnegan activado, pero no se preocupó por eso, el entonces empezó a escuchar algunos quejidos de parte de Naruto. **"¡Naruto!"** gritó Kurama saltando nuevamente sobre la cama.

Pero Naruto no había abierto sus ojos completamente aun, Naruto se fijó un poco en la imagen que tenía hacia el frente, y pudo identificar a duras penas algo de color Naranja. Pero lentamente su vista empezó a enfocarse y pudo a identificar a quien estaba frente a él, Naruto entonces dijo pausadamente "Ku…ra…ma, ¿e-eres…tu?" dijo Naruto con cansancio en su voz. Entonces el miro hacia su alrededor y no pudo identificar donde se encontraba "¿Do-donde… estamos?"

Kurama al oír hablar a Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, como tampoco pudo evitar dar unas cuantas lamidas al rostro de Naruto. Quien al darse cuenta de esto sonrió como pudo y dijo "¿A-acaso… me… extrañaste? Zo-zorro... pervertido."

Kurama al oír esto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y automáticamente dejo de lamer a Naruto mientras miraba hacia otro **lado "Eh, ¿eso? ¡Tonto!, como si yo, el rey de los demonios pudiera estar feliz de ver a un patético humano! Solo te estaba transfiriendo mi Youki para que te recuperes más rápido… Sí, eso hice."** Dijo Kurama tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Naruto volvió a sonreír un poco y luego dijo "¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Kurama entonces levanto una ceja y dijo **"Estas en tu paisaje mental, idiota. En cuanto a lo otro tu tendrías que saberlo, solo puedo decirte que estuviste en coma durante 4 meses."**

Naruto al oír eso abrió un poco los ojos. Pero luego abrió enormemente los ojos cuando empezó a recordar todo lo que había visto, incluso todo lo que había visto mientras estaba en coma, durante esos 4 meses él estuvo repitiendo los acontecimientos de Uzushiogakure, aunque también vio como Vivian sus antepasados.

Entonces el rostro de Naruto se volvió sombrío, tan sombrío que incluso a Kurama le pareció extraño **_"Hmmm, quien fue el idiota que lo hizo enojar."_** Se dijo así mismo Kurama.

Pero entonces vio algo que lo sorprendió, Naruto se levantó de la cama como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo. Kurama cayó al suelo y estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Naruto, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Naruto "Oh, oh" dijo Kurama.

"Todos… todos ellos. No puedo perdonarlos…No puedo perdonarlos. ¡Cómo se atrevieron!" gritó Naruto, empezando a rodearse de chakra rojo, y sujetándose la cabeza, aun le dolía, pero no era tanto como antes. Kurama al ver esto se sorprendió y gritó **"¡Oye!, tranquilízate Naruto, dime qué demonios está pasando, recuerda que si empiezas a liberar mi chakra en este lugar, también lo harás afuera. ¡Detente!"** grito Kurama tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Naruto.

Y efectivamente lo hizo, Naruto cayo entonces de rodillas, para luego poner sus manos en el suelo, y entonces él comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños "¿Por qué hicieron eso? Ellos nunca le hicieron daño a nadie, no se merecían eso." dijo débilmente Naruto, pero Kurama logro escucharlo y se acercó a él, justo para verlo derramar varias lágrimas en el suelo.

Kurama al ver esto se acercó a Naruto mientras empezaba a lamer nuevamente el rostro de Naruto **"Vamos Naruto, no te pongas así. Dime que fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que sucedió como para hacerte llorar. No es normal verte así."**

Naruto ignoro esas palabras, se levantó en el suelo e intento algo. Él pensó en cierto objeto, y luego empezó a canalizar chakra en la palma de sus manos. Nada paso por varios minutos, pero Naruto no se daría por vencido, si lo que le dijo la representación era verdad, entonces él podría traer el Fruto cuando quisiera.

Kurama miro con atención lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, hasta que se cansó y dijo **"¿Que estás haciendo?"** pero entonces el vio que algo empezó a aparecer en las manos de Naruto, una esfera dorada con extrañas inscripciones. La cual empezó a brillar al entrar en contacto con Naruto.

Kurama al ver esto dijo **"¿Qué diablos es eso?"**

Naruto sonrió oscuramente y dijo "Nuestra carta de triunfo." Kurama no entendió a lo que Naruto se refería, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Naruto volvió a hablar "Kurama, cambio de planes, nuestro objetivo ya no será el destruir Konoha, nuestro nuevo objetivo, y meta será…" Y entonces Naruto empezó a contar todos sus nuevos planes a Kurama, y luego de eso contar la historia de lo que él presencio en Uzushiogakure.

"Ademas, puedo sentir que tengo una gran cantidad de información en mi cerebro, pero son tantos que no puedo ordenarlos. Ademas cuando intento concentrarme en un determinado sello que está guardado en mi cerebro, otro sello aparece en mi cerebro. Ahh, hasta ahora pude asimilar unos cuantos, pero aun así son complicados. Necesitare que alguien me muestre como utilizar estos sellos. ¿Pero quién?" dijo Naruto luego de haber contado toda su historia a Kurama.

Kurama entonces se encogió un poco **"Revive a tu madre**." Dijo él como si no fuera nada. Pero Naruto no le pareció eso "¿A que te refieres? ¿Cómo quieres que reviva a mi madre? ¿Estás loco?" preguntó Naruto.

**"No, no estoy loco, tu sabes que puedes hacer eso. Solo tienes que aprender ese jutsu y prodras revivirla. Tú siempre dijiste que querías conocerla, ahora tienes un motivo para hacerlo, revívela y que ella te ayude a ordenar esa información que tienes en la cabeza. Recuerda que tu madre era muy poderosa en ese arte, ella enseño todo lo que sabe al idiota tu padre."**

Naruto escucho esto, pero luego pensó sobre esto "No crees que estaría mal? Revivir a mi madre por algo como eso?" preguntó Naruto a Kurama, quien se acostó el suelo y dijo **"Por qué? Estoy seguro que a tu madre le encantaría verte. Tu tan solo tienes que aprender ese jutsu y la traes durante un tiempo para que pueda ayudarte a ordenar todo eso."**

Naruto nuevamente pensó acerca de esto "No… no lo sé, tal vez podría, pero tú sabes cómo aprecio a mi madre. No quiero hacer algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirme en el futuro." Dijo Naruto.

**"Y yo te estoy diciendo que a tu madre le gustara verte, ya deja poner patéticas excusas, tus nuevos planes serán más difíciles que los de antes, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible para cumplir tu meta." **Dijo Kurama.

Naruto entonces dijo "Tienes razón, debo obtener toda la ayuda posible. Si mi madre llega a odiarme por lo que hare, viviré con ese dolor. Pero ella tendrá que ayudarme, quiera o no. Ademas estoy seguro de que a ella no le gustara para nada lo que Konoha hizo con nuestra aldea." Kurama al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, justo para ver a Naruto desaparecer de su paisaje mental.

Kurama sonrió al ver esto y dijo "**Buena suerte allí afuera, Naruto. Jejeje."** Naruto no entendió esto y dijo "¿A qué te refieres?" Kurama volvió a sonreír y dijo "**Ya lo sabrás."** Y entonces Naruto desapareció completamente de allí.

Afuera de allí se encontraban algunas personas "Oye quítate" dijo alguien. "No me empujes." Dijo otra. "Oigan guarden silencio ustedes dos. Miren, miren, está abriendo los ojos. Shhhh."

Naruto entonces empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, los cuales ya habían regresado a la normalidad, solo que ahora eran de color purpura en lugar de rojo. Él se sentía completamente agotado, era completamente diferente a cuando se encontraba en su paisaje mental, ademas el dolor de cabeza era mucho peor.

Él dijo "A…Agua." Naruto entonces logro escuchar algunas personas diciéndose unas palabras, y al cabo de unos minutos él pudo sentir que algo contra sus labios, el se dio cuenta que era un vaso con agua y empezó a tomarlo. Entonces el logro identificar a la persona quien le dio el agua y dijo "Haku-chan… me alegro de verte." Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

Haku entonces sintió los ojos llorosos y se lanzó un poco sobre Naruto, con cuidado para no lastimarlo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Te extrañe mucho Naruto-kun, creí que nunca volverías a despertar."

Naruto sonrió un poco al oír esto y trato de abrazar un poco a Haku, pero aún se sentía muy débil. "Ja, ni… lo… pienses. Recuerda que aun… no lo hemos hecho." Dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Haku al oír esto se sonrojo bastante y trato de decir algo. Pero no pudo ya que alguien más hablo "*Ejem* Si muy bonito pero, Naruto-kun, nosotras también estamos aquí." Dijo una voz. Naruto miro hacia la dirección donde provenía dicha voz y sonrió "Anko-chan. Creo que estas más hermosa que antes." Anko al oír esto inflo el pecho con orgullo "Pues claro, yo siempre estoy más bella con cada día que pasa." Dijo ella bastante feliz, sin duda tendría que recuperar el tiempo perdido con Naruto, ella estaba pensando en hacerle agradables visitas una vez de que el saliera del hospital.

Naruto sonrió al oír esto y miro a las otras dos "Ino-chan, Tenten-chan… me alegra que ustedes también estén aquí." Dijo Naruto empezando a hablar mejor. Aun se sentía cansado.

Ino y Tenten al oír hablar a Naruto luego de varios meses no pudieron evitarlo, y rápidamente corrieron donde él se encontraba para abrazarlo "Naruto-kun!" dijeron ambas, derramando unas pocas lágrimas.

"Estamos contentas de que hayas despertado, todas nosotras te hemos echado de menos." Naruto entonces se movió un poco de su lugar, ocasionando que las chicas se exalten. "Naruto-kun, debes permanecer quieto, acabas de despertar, no te esfuerces tanto." Dijo Haku.

Naruto entonces sonrió con dolor y dijo "Lo haría si no estuviesen sobre mí." Al instante todas ellas se apartaron de él, no sin antes disculparse. Naruto entonces se movió un poco, puso sus manos a donde tendría que estar sus pantalones y lo que sintió allí lo hizo sentir vergüenza. "¿A-acaso tengo un pañal?"

Las chicas al oír esto no pudieron evitar reír, y Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar, sin duda esta sería una de sus peores experiencias. Ellas continuaron hablando con Naruto, hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada.

Haku fue a abrir la puerta y todos pudieron ver a Minato y Menma entrar en la habitación. Todas ellas saludaron al Hokage, aunque lo hacían forzadamente.

Minato entonces vio a Naruto, aun conectado a algunas cosas, pero con los ojos abiertos. El no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo "Naruto…"

Naruto lo miro fijamente por unos instantes y luego a Menma. Para luego mirar a las chicas "Chicas, por favor déjennos a solas unos momentos, parece ser que Hokage-sama quiere decirme algo importante."

Al oír esto todas ellas se miraron entre sí, ellas no quería hacer eso, ellas querían estar para Naruto, ellas sabían que esta conversación no sería fácil para él. Pero Naruto volvió a hablar "Por favor."

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar y terminaron saliendo de la habitación. Naruto entonces vio que Menma se sentó a su izquierda y Minato a su derecha, él ya estaba sospechando que era lo que estaba pasando, y solo pudo pensar "Aquí vamos." Y en se precisó momento él escucho hablar a su padre. "Naruto, tenemos que hablar…"

* * *

**Notas:**

**Kukukuku. Lamento dejarlo aquí, pero bueeeh.**

**No sé qué tengo que aclarar creo que no hay mucho. Solo voy a decir lo de Naruto, yo nunca tuve pensado en que Tsunade lo cure, yo siempre tuve pensado en que sea de forma Natural, si el Iryō Ninjutsu no funcionaba con él, entonces ni siquiera Tsunade hubiera podido ayudarlo.**

**Ha si, Daisuke es hombre y está enamorado de Narutin, jejeje, pero no piensen mal, Naruto enamora hasta a los hombres xD, jeje. **

**Tratare de actualizar semanalmente, pero no prometo nada, como ya les dije ahora tengo la clase más difícil del año en la facu, y me quita mucho tiempo.**

**Creo que eso es todo, dejen REVIEWS arghs, los reviews me dan más fuerzas muahahahaha. Ayúdenme a hacerme poderoso y conquistar el mundo. KUKUKUKUKU.**

**Nah mentira xD..**

**Bueno hasta la próxima**

* * *

Aquí dejo información sobre los OC's, no pondré nada sobre su historia (no aun.)

Nombre: Genji Choshokawa.

Año: 28

Complexión: Atlético y piel bronceada.

Creador del OC: deadsouls88

* * *

Nombre: Kitsune (Sobrenombre)

Año: 21

Complexión: Un poco musculosa, piel un poco oscura.

Creador del OC: Darknessofthemind

Si quieren saber mas sobre los OC pregúntenme por MP, yo les aclarare, en cuanto a Daisuke, pues me base en este sujeto, les digo que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de quien sea, tan solo lo encontré por ahí, jejeje.

Sebastian_Michaelis (busquen en google. No me deja poner Link)

Ese ese, pero no se de lo que es capaz en su anime, yo solo tome su apariencia. Saludos


	15. Capitulo 14

**Antes de ir con el capítulo algunas aclaraciones.**

No, Kurama no es mujer, es un zorro demonio y así se va a quedar, tampoco es gay, el solo lamio a Naruto porque estaba demostrando su felicidad de verlo nuevamente, era la única forma de hacerlo, como un perro hace cuando ve a su amigo.

Este capítulo tiene un Omake, en los Omakes yo voy a escribir algunas cosas sobre las misiones de Naruto en el pasado y demás, así que pueden leerlo si quieren.

PD: este cap tiene errores gramaticales, no pude corregirlos por estar en el trabajo y llegar tarde el dia de ayer, ahora son las 6:30 am del dia 23, empezare a arreglar el cap dentro de unas horas. Saludos y no desesperen

* * *

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando **_"Su corazón es muy oscuro"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene Lemon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"Naruto…tenemos que hablar." Dijo Minato mirando hacia Naruto, quien rodo los ojos como pudo, cosa que Minato ni Menma se percataron. "Hokage-sama… está bien… pero antes quisiera algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre." Dijo Naruto con cansancio. Él no estaba fingiendo, la verdad tenía mucha hambre y estaba aún cansado, tal vez podía alargar más el momento antes de llegar a esa estúpida charla.

Minato al oír esto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante un ANBU apareció arrodillándose ante Minato., Naruto reconoció al instante a esa ANBU y sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada. "Usagi, ve y manda traer algo de comer a Naruto, diles a los médicos que traigan la mayor cantidad de alimentos." Usagi asintió con la cabeza, miro hacia Naruto quien le sonreía, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír detrás de su máscara, pero entonces desapareció de allí, en busca de los alimentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada, Minato dijo que podía pasar y entonces un médico entro con un carrito de alimentos, él puso el carro al lado de Naruto y luego sacó una mesita para ponerlo sobre Naruto.

Él medico entonces puso un bol con arroz en la mesita, miro hacia Naruto y dijo "¿Necesita ayuda Naruto-sama?" Naruto al oír esto entrecerró los ojos, ¿acaso lo llamó 'sama'?, él creía que era el 'Demonio'. Él entonces miro hacia el médico y dijo "No, ni que estuviera cuadripléjico. Solo espero que esta comida no este envenenada, no confió para nada en los hospitales."

El medico al oír esto se exalto y dijo rápidamente "Pero como puede creer eso Naruto-sama, nosotros nunca le haríamos eso al…" pero antes de que él pudiera hablar de mas, Minato dijo "Muchas gracias, Medico-san. Puede retirarse, ya no lo necesitamos aquí." El medico se dio cuenta de que casi habla de más y rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, se disculpó y se retiró de allí para hacer otras cosas.

Minato entonces vio a Naruto empezar a comer, con tranquilidad y sin prisa. Minato al ver la forma en que Naruto comía no pudo evitar pensar en esas cenas que él solía tener con comerciantes importantes, y con la elegancia que esos hombres comían, se preguntaba donde Naruto había aprendido eso. "¿Qué tal esta la comida Naruto?" preguntó Minato a Naruto, quien ya había terminado de comer lo que tenía en el bol, Naruto entonces saco otra cosa del carrito, esta vez fue un poco de Yakisoba.

Naruto al oír esto se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a meter los fideos en la boca "No me puedo quejar, recuerdo haber comido cascaras de bananas de la basura." Minato y Menma al oír esto sintieron una punzada en el corazón, y no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables, así que Menma rápidamente dijo "Pero lo bueno es que ahora ya no comes eso…" dijo Menma tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero se sintió aún más nervioso cuando Naruto lo miro con esa mirada sin emociones.

"Si, tienes razón." Dijo Naruto y continúo comiendo. Menma suspiro de alivio en su mente, por suerte no había dicho otra cosa. Él ya no quería hacer molestar a su hermano.

Naruto continuo comiendo varios platillos más del carrito, aun su hambre no se saciaba y sentía la necesidad de comer todo lo que había en ese carro. Él entonces se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varios minutos y dijo mientras seguía comiendo, pero esta vez unos filetes de carne. "Está bien Hokage-sama. Puede decirme lo que quería decirme." Dijo Naruto sin dejar de comer.

"Puedes llamarme Minato, Naruto." Dijo Minato tratando de enfriar el ambiente. Naruto lo miro por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros "Lo siento Hokage-sama, pero sería una falta de respeto de mi parte llamarlo de esa manera. Usted sabe que fui educado para nunca faltarle el respeto a mi Hokage." Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

Nuevamente Minato se sintió culpable al oír eso, él sabía a lo que se refería, era gracias a Danzo, él y Root que él hablaba de esa forma. Menma no entendió a lo que Naruto se refería, él no estaba al tanto de que alguien lo haya educado, según sabia Naruto había sido odiado por casi toda la aldea hasta hace algunos meses.

Minato recobro la compostura y dijo "Eso no será necesario Naruto, yo no me sentiría ofendido si te refieres a mí por mi nombre." Naruto volvió a mirarlo, y dijo "Esta bien, Minato-san." La verdad es que todo esto estaba empezando a molestar a Naruto, la verdad era que el solo quería largarse de este lugar y poner en marcha sus planes. Pero no podía, aún estaba débil y él no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría para recobrar todas sus fuerzas.

Minato al oír eso sonrió, al igual que Menma, ya habían progresado un poco, ahora solo tenían que decirle la verdad a Naruto, quien había encontrado una botella de Sake en el carrito, y solo pudo agradecer a Yugao, ya que él sabía que ella había sido quien puso esa bebida de los dioses en ese lugar.

El tomo la botellita y cargo el líquido en un pequeño vaso, Naruto le dio un sorbo y no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de satisfacción. Minato al ver el botella dijo "Eso es Sake, Naruto?" pregunto Minato entrecerrando los ojos, sin duda tendría que hablar con el encargado del hospital al salir, ¿Cómo podían dar bebidas alcohólicas a sus pacientes? Y más aún a un niño.

"Si lo es. Minato-san." Contesto Naruto dándole otro sorbo. "¿No estás muy joven para beber eso?" preguntó Minato a Naruto, quien dejo de beber por unos instantes y luego continuo, dando pequeños sorbos. "Mire Minato-san, ya me canse de dar explicaciones de porque bebo Sake, así que se lo diré en una forma sencilla. He asesinado a tantas personas que ya he perdido la cuenta, usted puede sacar sus conclusiones en esas palabras."

Y otra vez, Minato no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, todos eso era gran parte de su culpa, y él estaba decidido a arreglarlos, mientras tanto Menma miro hacia Naruto con un poco de miedo, aun recordaba esa matanza que él hizo en el puente en Nami, no había podido dormir por varios días luego de ver todos esos cuerpos aplastados esparcidos en el puente. Por eso él se preguntaba, ¿Quién era en verdad Naruto?

Justo entonces Menma vio a su padre acercarse aún más a Naruto, y también vio que él puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. "Naruto, creo que llego el momento de decírtelo. Sé que lo que estoy a punto de decirte puede hacer que me odies con todo tu ser. Hasta yo mismo lo hago, pero tengo que decírtelo, creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad."

Naruto al oír esto dejo de beber y miro hacia su padre. "Hmm, yo no creo que pueda odiarlo Minato-san, después de todo es gracias a usted la persona quien yo soy ahora." Dijo Naruto, en parte era verdad, él no odiaba a su padre por ese motivo, lo era por otros más terribles.

Minato al oír esto sintió un alivio en el corazón, aunque también sintió culpa ya que sabía que fue lo que Naruto tuvo que pasar para ser la persona quien era hoy. Él entonces soltó un suspiro de tristeza y dijo "Esta bien Naruto, pero ahora tengo algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo. Naruto, tú eres mi hijo." Y al fin, al fin la verdad había sido dicha, y Minato solo espero a que Naruto diga algo, cualquier cosa, aceptaría incluso si él decía que lo odiaba, pero nada, Naruto no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, mirando las sabanas de su cama.

Minato se preocupó y dijo mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas "Lo siento Naruto, sé que lo que yo hice no se merece perdón. S-sé que soy el peor padre del mundo, y que todo lo que tú pasaste es culpa mía. Naruto, yo no pido tu perdón, porque sé que no me lo merezco, yo solo quiero que tu sepas la verdad, aunque nada me haría más feliz que me perdones y volvamos a ser una familia. Como siempre tuvimos que haber sido." Pero entonces Minato ya no lo pudo contener, y soltó algunas lágrimas, las cuales cayeron cerca de Naruto.

Naruto al percatarse de esto rodo los ojos, que patético, el Hokage llorando por algo como eso. Pero entonces escucho a Menma hablar "Nii-san, yo tampoco me comporte contigo como tendría que haber sido, si yo hubiera intentado ser tu amigo, en lugar de alejarte con mi pésima actitud, tal vez no me sentiría tan culpable como ahora. Por eso te pido que nos entiendas Nii-san, Tou-san me conto por que el hizo aquello. Tou-san había visto morir a Kaa-chan frente a él, y cuando vio que tú te rodeaste de ese chakra pensó que el Kyubi te hizo algo. Aunque el daño ya está hecho, por favor Nii-san, Tou-san en verdad no quiso hacer eso, él está muy arrepentido, el solo quiere tu perdón, y yo también, por favor Nii-san, vuelve con nosotros." Finalizo Menma, esperando que sus palabras sean suficientes para convencer a Naruto.

Naruto entonces suspiro mentalmente, sin duda él sentiría asco de sí mismo por un largo tiempo por las siguientes palabras que diría, él entonces miro hacia Minato y dijo "¿Lo que dices es cierto?"

Minato al oír esto rápidamente se alejó un poco de Naruto, hizo una gran reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a Menma, y hasta a Naruto. -Quien lo diría-, Se decía el Uzumaki. Todo lo que hemos dicho es verdad, por favor Naruto, no pido tu perdón, sólo quiero que sepas la verdad, tú sabrás que hacer con ella." Dijo Minato sin levantar su cabeza aún.

"Yo… no sé qué decir." Dijo Naruto, ¿no sabía? Había muchas cosas que él quería decir y hacer, pero aun no podía. "Nii-san, por favor…" dijo nuevamente Menma, él quería hacer todo lo posible para que Naruto lo perdone.

Mientras tanto Naruto no sabía que decir, la verdad es que él quería mandarlos al diablo, pero lo recomendable era fingir para que tenga más libertad por la aldea _"Hmmm. ¡¿Qué demonios puedo decir?!"_ grito Naruto en su mente, mientras que Kurama veía con diversión lo que Naruto estaba sufriendo.

Minato entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto no había dicho nada, él se levantó del piso nuevamente, se acercó a él, puso un brazo en el hombro de Naruto y dijo "Estas bien Naruto?" dijo con preocupación.

Naruto entonces lo miro y dijo "Si… es que todo esto me parece increíble, no puedo creer que tenga una familia… no puedo creer que tenga un padre… Tou-san." Y lo dijo, al decir esas palabras tan cursis Naruto tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero pudo ocultarlo con maestría.

Mientras tanto Minato y Menma sintieron que sus corazones brincaron de felicidad. Minato sintió que algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar abrazar a Naruto, quien solamente quería que toda esta tortura terminase. "Naruto, me alegro mucho. Yo enmendare mis errores de ahora en más, como Hokage te lo prometo." Dijo Minato sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto.

Naruto había intentado atacar a Minato cuando este lo abrazo, pero estaba muy débil, ademas hubiera sido algo muy estúpido de su parte, por suerte no hizo eso, así que el toco el hombro de su padre como pudo y dijo "No hace falta que hagas eso, ya te lo he dicho. Yo nunca te odiare." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cálida. Naruto seguía pensando sobre su futuro como actor, tal vez podría hacer una película con Koyuki una vez que él fuera a visitarla y tomar la armadura de chakra que Gatoh le había comentado.

Menma también sintió sus ojos llorosos, pero aún no dijo nada, tenía que dejar que Minato solucionara esto, él sabía que su padre quería hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Minato sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos "E-eso es genial Naruto, me haces muy feliz. Una vez que salgas del hospital puedes venir con nosotros." Dijo Minato con gran felicidad.

A Naruto no le gustó nada esto, pero logró ocultarlo bastante bien. "Tou-san, lamento rechazar tu oferta, pero recuerda que yo soy el encargado de Haku-chan, aunque creo que ya no es necesario eso, yo tengo el deber de ser su protector en la aldea. Recuerda que ella no tendría un lugar adonde vivir si yo voy con ustedes, es por eso que debo rechazar su oferta.

Tanto Minato como Menma se sintieron decepcionados al oír esto, pero no era muy importante, Naruto ya los había aceptado, y eso era lo único que importaba, sin duda no podían estar más felices. "Está bien Naruto, pero trata de visitarme cuando puedas, yo sé que estarás un poco ocupado una vez que salgas del hospital." Dijo Minato moviendo las cejas, tratando de ser gracioso.

Naruto rio un poco, pero no porque vio algo gracioso en sus palabras, sino por la situación en la que se encontraba ahora "Jejeje, tienes razón, una vez que salga de aquí, estaré en mi cama durante otros 3 meses." Minato rio al oír esto, y Menma se sonrojo un poco ya que entendía sobre que estaba hablando Naruto.

Pero entonces Naruto puso una cara triste, cosa que preocupo a ambos. "Tou-san, quisiera poder ir al lugar que se encuentra mi Kaa-chan una vez que salga de aquí, quiero orar por ella." Dijo Naruto, el en verdad quería visitar la tumba de su madre y orar por su alma, aunque el tendría que revivirla, él quería pedirle perdón por lo que haría en un futuro.

Al oír eso, Minato y Menma se miraron, ambos pusieron un brazo en hombros de Naruto, y fue Menma quien hablo "No te preocupes Nii-san, yo te mostrare donde esta nuestra Kaa-chan una vez que salgas de aquí, podremos tener un poco de tiempo entre hermanos." Dijo Menma mirando con tristeza hacia Naruto, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy muy feliz de que todo esto haya salido bien, Naruto, déjame decirte esto, estoy orgulloso de ti, a pesar de todo lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa mía, pudiste mantenerte fuerte, cosa que muchas otras personas si hubieran estado en tu lugar no lo hubieran soportado, ni siquiera yo lo hubiera podido soportar, ademas veo que eres un gran hombre. Sin duda tu madre Kushina estaría orgullosa de ti." Dijo Minato, transmitiendo las palabras que el había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Muchas gracias Tou-san." Dijo Naruto, estaba empezando a sentirse agotado nuevamente, mucha charla le había agotado sus energías.

"Lo que más me sorprende son los cambios que tuviste en estos 4 meses, quien diría que tus ojos serian morados." Dijo Menma, y Naruto al oír esto se alarmo, el creyó que tenía su Rinnegan activado y dijo con cautela "¿A qué te refieres? Mis ojos son de color rojo."

Minato y Menma se miraron entre sí, se sonrieron y entonces Minato saco un espejo de quien sabe dónde, se lo entrego a Naruto, quien lo tomo rápidamente. Naruto entonces se miró con atención, sus ojos eran de un color morado claro, y su cabello era en varias partes de color rubio, aunque aún conservaba el color rojizo que solía tener. El suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su Rinnegan lo que habían visto esos dos idiotas.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado de por qué se habían convertido en ese color, él entonces devolvió el espejo a su padre y dijo "Hmm, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del porque estoy sufriendo estos cambios. Pero no creo que sea de mucha importancia, pero ahora les pido de favor que salgan de la habitación, estoy muy agotado, y necesito dormir."

Minato y Menma al oír esto asintieron con la cabeza, y Minato volvió a hablar "Esta bien, que te recuperes pronto… hijo." Dijo Minato, al decir esa última palabra él se sintió completo, por fin luego de varios años. Sentía una felicidad indescriptible.

Menma también lo miro y dijo "Recupérate pronto Nii-san, quiero una revancha contigo una vez que te recuperes, no pienses que he olvidado esa golpiza que me diste en la academia, ahora soy mucho más fuerte, no te será tan sencillo la próxima vez." Dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

Naruto lo miro, también sonrió y no dijo nada, ya que vio que ambos empezaron a salir de la habitación. Una vez que vio que la puerta estuvo cerrada soltó un gran suspiro. _"Esta ha sido una de mis misiones más difíciles. No puedo creer que haya mantenido la cordura y haya hablado como si de verdad me agradara lo que esos dos idiotas estaban diciendo, pero bueno, la parte difícil ya ha pasado. Ahora solo tengo que recuperarme rápidamente, y espero que hagas tu parte, bola de pelos."_ Dijo Naruto en su mente.

Kurama al oír esto gruño y contesto "**No me digas que hacer, pero sin duda estuviste bien, creo que deberían darte un premio como el mayor mentiroso, créeme que hasta llegaste a convencerme, estuve a punto de posesionar tu cuerpo y rasgar a esos dos idiotas para que te dejen en paz."** Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

Naruto también sonrió, soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y dijo _"Pues no creo que haya sido necesario, y sí, yo también creo que deberían darme un premio. Pero es hora de dormir, una vez que salga de aquí tengo que ir a visitar a Kaa-chan, recuerdo que el Edo Tensei requiere del ADN de la persona a quien quieras invocar, voy a odiarme por profanar su tumba, pero es algo necesario."_

Kurama asintió con la cabeza y contesto **"Ahora todo es necesario, ya no existen las reglas, con tal de cumplir nuestras metas, todo es válido."** Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a dormir.

Mansión Namikaze – 10 minutos después

Minato y Menma llegaron su hogar luego de haber salido del hospital, sin duda ellos estaban felices, y las personas del pueblo pudieron notar eso, así que ellos los felicitaron por que todo había salido bien.

Al llegar ellos se dirigieron a la sala, se miraron entre si y no pudieron evitar agarrarse de las manos mientras empezaban a dar vueltas en círculos debido a la felicidad, como tampoco pudieron evitar soltar gritos de 'Al fin' o 'Gracias Kami-sama'. Ellos estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que escucharon a una persona aclararse la garganta, cosa que hizo que ambos se detuvieran.

"*Ejem* Por lo que veo han tenido suerte en hablar con Naruto." Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en la sala, Menma al verlo corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y dijo "_Ero-kyōfu (Padrino Pervertido.)_ Que bueno que estas aquí, si, tienes razón, Nii-san nos ha aceptado, solo dijo que no podría vivir con nosotros ya que tiene a una muchacha viviendo con él."

Jiraiya al oír esto sonrió pervertidamente, saco una libreta de uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a escribir cosas allí a toda velocidad. Minato y Menma al ver esto negaron con la cabeza, y fue Minato quien habló "Ya sensei, para con eso, no quiero que uses a mi hijo para tus historias pervertidas."

Jiraiya no le prestó atención y siguió escribiendo cosas en su libreta. Minato entonces suspiro, luego de varios minutos Jiraiya dejo de escribir y dijo "Minato, sin duda tu hijo es una mina de oro, me entere que tiene a más de 4 lindas jovencitas como novias, ademas de su sensei. Jejeje bastardo afortunado, lo que daría por estar en su lugar."

"Si… tú y tus fantasías, pero bueno, estoy muy contento Sensei, Naruto me perdono, no se enojó conmigo, ojala viviera con nosotros, pero él tiene razón. Él tiene a esa chica viviendo con él, ademas ya vivió mucho tiempo solo, ya es todo un hombre, no creo que quiera seguir viviendo con su padre." Dijo Minato mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Jiraiya hizo lo mismo y dijo "Pues son buenas noticias, creo que yo también podría acercarme con mayor facilidad a él ahora, jeje, ademas puedo conseguir un poco de información si paso tiempo con él. Pero dejando eso a un lado, los exámenes Chunnin empiezan en 2 semanas, ¿crees que él se recuperara para ese entonces?"

Minato al oír esto suspiro, él vio que Menma se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. "No lo sé sensei, él podría recuperarse en cualquier momento, como también podría tardar días o meses en recuperarse, estuvo mucho tiempo en cama, sus músculos estarán atrofiados. Solo tendremos que esperar. Aunque yo confió que él estará listo para ese día." Dijo Minato.

Jiraiya entonces se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Esta bien, yo volveré a la aldea dentro de un mes para las finales, tengo que ir a buscar más información sobre 'ese' sujeto, ademas lo que dijo Daimyō-sama fue preocupante, aun no puedo creer que ese sujeto sea capaz de eso. Ademas esta lo 'otro'" dijo Jiraiya mirando hacia Menma, quien no se percató de esto, pero sí Minato, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Mucha suerte Sensei, espero que consigas buena información." Dijo Minato, Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Minato al ver partir a su sensei partir miro hacia Menma y dijo "Esta bien Menma, es hora de continuar con tu entrenamiento, es hora de que te enseñe algo." Dijo él mostrando un kunai con tres puntas a Menma, quien al ver ese Kunai abrió enormemente los ojos.

"¿E-e-eso e-es?, ¿M-me enseñaras e-el Hiraishin?" Pregunto con incredulidad y emoción Menma, Minato asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Si, tiempos difíciles están por acercarse, y quiero que tú seas lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar a tus enemigos con un solo movimiento. Ahora sígueme, este entrenamiento no será sencillo, y espero que estés preparado para horas y horas de entrenamiento. No te será sencillo dominar esta técnica."

Menma al oír esto asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, dio un brinco para ponerse en pie y siguió a su padre en el campo de entrenamiento de su mansión.

Mientras Tanto - Compuesto Uchiha

"¡Chidori!" grito Sasuke, clavando su ataque en una gran roca que se encontraba en su hogar. Sasuke entonces empezó a respirar con cansancio, pero estaba contento, estaba haciendo grandes progresos y en muy poco tiempo.

"Sin duda estás haciendo grandes progresos, Sasuke." Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Sasuke entonces se dio la vuelta y dijo "No puedo quedarme atrás, los exámenes Chunnin están por empezar, y allí habrán personas poderosas, en especial él." Dijo Sasuke pensando en Naruto.

Itachi, quien era la persona que estaba detrás de Sasuke sonrió un poco y dijo "Es bueno saber que ya no te refieres a Naruto-kun de esa manera, Otouto."

Sasuke al oír esto se encogió de hombros y dijo "Pues fue Menma quien me convenció, aunque al principio estuve incrédulo que era hermano suyo, poco pude hacer para discutir eso. Discutimos mucho, pero al final no pude contradecirlo más, y tuve que aceptar lo que él decía. Ademas Kakashi-sensei también estuvo insistiendo mucho sobre eso."

Itachi entonces camino unos pasos para ponerse frente a Sasuke, y dijo "Pero me alegra que hayas entrado en razón, Otouto. Naruto-kun tuvo una infancia terrible. Tú debes agradecer que nosotros hayamos tenido a Kaa-sama y Oto-sama con nosotros, Naruto recién ahora podrá tener al menos algo de eso. Pero todo lo que él tuvo que pasar no se borrara nunca."

Sasuke suspiro al oír esto y dijo "Ya lo sé Itachi-nii, pero, ¿por qué estamos hablando de eso? Sigamos con mi entrenamiento, puedo sentir que estoy a punto de desbloquear el ultimo tomoe de mi Sharingan." Y entonces él se puso a hacer unas posiciones de manos.

"Chidori!" volvió a gritar Sasuke, clavando nuevamente el ataque en la roca, estaba haciendo que esta se rompa completamente debido a los múltiples impactos que ya había recibido. Entonces Sasuke cayó de rodillas, mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

"Eso será suficiente por hoy Sasuke, has logrado realizar 4 Chidoris, es un gran logro, ahora volvamos dentro, tienes que ir a bañarte, y luego ir a dormir un poco." Dijo Itachi ayudando a Sasuke ponerse en pie.

Sasuke agradeció la ayuda y luego dijo "Esta bien, pero quiero continuar mi entrenamiento, tu sabes cuál es mi meta."

Itachi al oír esto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Sasuke, olvida eso, nada bueno conseguirás si sigues el camino de la venganza. Preocúpate por otras cosas, ¿por qué no invitas a salir a esa chica de tu equipo, como se llamaba? ¿Sakura? Es así, ¿cierto?" dijo Itachi mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Sasuke a su hogar.

Sasuke al oír esto gruño y contesto "No lo creo, esas cosas no son importantes para mí, yo tengo que vengar a mi clan, ademas ella no me interesa. Es solo una fangirl, como la mayoría de las Kunoichis en esta aldea, y no hay nada más que odie, que una fangirl." Dijo Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió al oír esto y contesto "Pero yo creí que tu otra meta era hacer resurgir al clan Uchiha, ¿cómo planeas hacerlo sin niñas?" dijo Itachi a la espera de la respuesta de su hermano.

Sasuke al oír eso solo dijo "Hmpf" ocasionando una leve risa en su hermano, mientras tanto Itachi pensaba _"Eso es hermano, no sigas ese camino que hizo maldito a nuestro clan, la venganza no te traerá nada bueno."_ ellos entonces entraron al edificio y cada uno hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

3 días de pues – Konohagakure no Sato.

"Naruto-sama, sin duda usted es de admirar, hace tan solo 3 días que ha despertado y ya parece que usted está completamente sano, pero eso sí, sus músculos aún están atrofiados. Le recomiendo que venga todos los días durante un mes para realizar sesiones de fisioterapia. En un mes creo que usted ya estará completamente recuperado." Dijo un médico mirando a Naruto en la entrada del hospital. Naruto al oír esto levanto una ceja. ¿Un mes? Ni que estuviera loco regresaría a este lugar, ademas en menos de una semana él iba a recuperarse por completo. Él estaba al lado de Haku y Anko, Ino y Tenten no se encontraban con él debido a que salieron a una misión fuera de la aldea, y no estarían regresando hasta dentro de 3 días.

"No lo creo, yo mismo me encargare de volver a la normalidad, ya no necesito estar en este lugar." Dijo Naruto empezando a retirarse junto con Anko y Haku, quienes lo estaban ayudando a caminar, ya que Naruto sentía sus piernas muy débiles.

El medico al oír esto suspiro y dijo "Esta bien Naruto-sama, pero déjeme informarle sobre esto a Hokage-sama antes de que se retire." Pero antes de que el medico pudiera hacer algo más, Naruto dijo, "eso no será necesario, no quiero molestar a mi Tou-san, ya ves, él es el Hokage, así que estará muy ocupado." Anko y Haku no vieron nada extraño en que Naruto diga Tou-san al Hokage, él les había dicho que era necesario por el momento.

El medico al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Oh, tienes razón, pues está bien, que tenga mucha suerte Naruto-sama, recuerde que es bienvenido a este lugar cuando desee" Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza al oír esto, y empezó a retirarse de allí rumbo a su departamento.

Al llegar Anko y Haku lo pusieron en el sofá de la sala "Al fin." Dijo Naruto y justo en ese momento Anko se sentó a su lado, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. "Si, al fin Naruto-kun, creo que debemos retomar el tiempo perdido." Dijo Anko dando un beso a Naruto, quien devolvió el beso.

Haku al ver esto entrecerró los ojos, su beso ya estaba durando bastante y a ella no le estaba gustando para nada esto, así que ella empujo a Anko a un lado, Naruto y Anko se sorprendieron al ver esto, y Naruto antes de que pueda preguntar que le estaba sucediendo, Haku beso a Naruto, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca.

Naruto no había correspondido al principio el beso, ya que el había estado sorprendido al ver la actitud de Haku, pero solo duro unos segundos su impresión, y luego empezó a devolver el beso, jugando con la lengua de Haku, quien empezó a sentirse muy caliente en sus partes bajas.

Anko al ver esto sonrió, en estos 4 meses logro pervertir un poco a Haku, así que ella estaba orgullosa por el buen trabajo que había hecho.

Haku entonces empezó a bajar su mano, recorriendo lentamente el pecho de Naruto, para luego ir hacia su estómago, y ella no se detuvo, continuo bajando lentamente y justo cuando estuvo por tocar a Naruto, él la detuvo con una de sus manos, haciendo que Haku se dé cuenta al instante que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Ella se sonrojo bastante, y antes de que pudiera disculparse con Naruto, él le sonrió y dijo "Haku-chan, no recuerdo que fueras así." Dijo Naruto, Haku agacho la cabeza y nuevamente quiso disculparse, pero no pudo, ya que Naruto la tomo de la barbilla, obligándola a que la mire a los ojos. "Pero me gusta, aunque estoy seguro que cierta mujer tuvo que ver con esto, no la puedo culpar, ella es así y me gusta que sea así." Dijo Naruto mirando hacia Anko, quien no paraba de sonreír.

Naruto le guiño un ojo y luego dijo "Pero temo decepcionarlas chicas, aun no estoy listo para hacer eso, aunque yo quisiera tenerlas a las dos conmigo, encerradas en mi recamara durante una semana, temo decirles que estoy muy débil, y no creo que pueda mantenerme al día con ustedes. Ademas tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y también tengo que mucho que entrenar, los exámenes Chunnin empiezan dentro dos semanas, como ya me han dicho, y yo tengo ganas de participar en ese examen. Así que lo siento, pero aun no podemos hacer eso."

Tanto como Anko y Haku suspiraron con decepción al oír esto, si, Haku había sido pervertida por Anko, aunque no en su totalidad, Haku ahora ya no era tan tímida en esos temas como había sido hace 4 meses atrás.

Naruto entonces se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la puerta de su apartamento, cosa que preocupo asombro a ambas, ya que hace tan solo unos momentos él estaba necesitando de ayuda para caminar. Naruto se dio cuenta de su asombro y dijo "Jeje, me recupero rápido. Ya saben porque, pero bueno, ahora tengo que ir a ocuparme de ciertos asuntos, nos veremos por la noche, chicas. Ah sí, ¿Anko-chan, ahora estás viviendo aquí?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, había visto muchas maletas, ademas de ropa de Anko por todo su departamento.

Anko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Claro, no podía dejar a Haku-chan sola en este lugar, y tampoco podía llevarla a vivir conmigo, alguien tenía que cuidar tu departamento. ¿Acaso no te gusta esto?" pregunto Anko, ella sabía que Naruto no estaba molesto, siempre le había dicho que podía quedarse con el cuándo quiera.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo "Tu sabes muy bien que no, ademas este lugar es muy grande, tiene muchas habitaciones, pero bueno, ya me voy." Dicho esto Naruto puso levanto el dedo índice y el del medio, en un intento de usar el Shunshin, pero nada paso. El intento hacerlo una vez más pero nada paso. Anko se acercó un poco a él y dijo "Acaso pasa algo Naruto-kun?" pregunto ella con un leve tono de preocupación.

Naruto suspiro y dijo "*suspiro* Parece ser que no puedo moldear bien me chakra, creo que es por estar tanto tiempo inactivo, pero eso se solucionara con un poco de entrenamiento. Bueno, me iré caminando, ustedes quédense aquí, tengo que ir a visitar a alguien." Haku y Anko asintieron con la cabeza.

Naruto al ver el asentimiento volvió a hablar "Y algo más, desde mañana quiero empezar un riguroso entrenamiento Anko-chan, espero que seas lo mas sádica posible." Anko al oír esto sonrió ampliamente y dijo "Tú lo has dicho Naruto-kun, no creas que voy a tener piedad contigo." Naruto también sonrió, pero Haku no le vio nada gracioso a esto, ella había entrenado durante 4 meses con Anko, y sabia como eran sus entrenamientos, y ella no quería tener un entrenamiento más sádico, ni siquiera su antiguo maestro fue tan despiadado.

"Y Haku-chan, estoy ansioso de ver que tanto has mejorado en estos 4 meses. Puedo sentir que estas más fuerte que antes." Dijo Naruto, Haku sonrió levemente al oír esto, y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y que haremos con ese chico del que te hable? El chico pálido." pregunto Anko. Naruto la miro y dijo "Pues nada, aun no puedo creer que el bastardo de Danzo se las haya arreglado para que Sai se mi compañero de equipo, no te preocupes, el saldrá de su madriguera hasta el día de los exámenes Chunnin. Nosotros vamos a poder entrenar sin interrupciones u ojos indeseados." Anko asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más.

Naruto entonces se despido de cada una con un beso y salió de su apartamento, rumbo a la zona donde vivían las personas más ricas de la aldea.

En algún lugar de la aldea – 1 hora después

Naruto había estado caminando durante una hora, nunca se había sentido tan lento, incluso con sus sellos de gravedad liberados, pero se dio cuenta que esta caminata estaba haciendo que se recupere más rápido, así que él no se había quejado mucho. Eso sí, había visto que todas las personas que estaban en la calle salían a saludarlo o intentar conversar con él, sin duda esto le repugnaba, malditos hipócritas, tan solo lo ahora lo respetaban por que se habían enterado de sus orígenes. Pero él no le presto mucha atención a esto, luego él se encargaría de cambiar esas expresiones, pero aún era muy temprano para eso.

El siguió caminando hasta entrar a la zona donde vivían las personas importantes de la aldea, muchos se sorprendieron de verlo allí, y algunos intentaron hacer pasar a Naruto a sus hogares, pero él se había negado, diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes, y que no podía visitarlos.

El entonces entro en un pasillo, hizo un Henge para cambiar su apariencia, ya que no quería que las personas sepan en donde él estaba dirigiéndose, él pudo hacer eso al principio, pero no había visto la necesidad de hacerlo aun.

Luego salió de ese pasillo y siguió caminando durante unos pocos minutos más, hasta llegar frente a una mansión, la cual tenía murallas alrededor. En la entrada habían dos guardias y uno de ellos al darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto dijo "¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?" dijo el guardia.

Naruto quien estaba bajo un Henge, aparentando ser un hombre mucho mayor dijo "Discúlpenme, pero vengo a visitar a Kohta-san, por favor sin son tan amables de decirles que 'el hombre que no perdona' está aquí." Dijo Naruto.

El otro miro hacia su compañero y asintió con la cabeza "No sabemos quién es usted, pero Kohta-sama nos ha dicho que dejemos pasar si alguien decía esas palabras. Está bien, entra. Kohta-sama está adentro en su despacho trabajando." Dijo el guardia dando paso a Naruto, quien sonrió y dijo "Ah, qué bueno que dejen pasar a este pobre hombre viejo, sin duda son unos buenos guardias, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a discutir algunas cosas con Kohta-san." y entonces Naruto entro dentro de la mansión.

El no toco la puerta, solo entro, subió las escaleras de la mansión, camino por unos pasillos y luego entro a una habitación. Allí estaba Kohta, quien estaba leyendo algunos papeles. Kohta entonces dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que escucho la puerta de su despacho cerrarse, el miro quien era y pudo ver a un hombre de edad avanzada con canas, y que parecía ponerse apenas en pie.

Él estuvo a punto de llamar a sus guardias, cuando vio que esa persona cambio a otra, lo cual ocasiono que él se levante rápidamente de su asiento para ponerse frente a él y arrodillarse "¡Kyōfu-sama! ¡Es usted! ¡No sabe cuánto me alegra verlo recuperado!" dijo Kohta con felicidad en sus palabras.

Naruto hizo una señal para que se ponga de pie, y Kohta así lo hizo. Naruto entonces camino en la habitación y se sentó en el lugar en el cual hace unos momentos había estado sentado Kohta, él alzo sus pies sobre el escritorio y dijo "Espero que no estés molesto por eso, pero mis piernas están cansadas."

Kohta negó con la cabeza y dijo "¡Por supuesto que no Kyōfu-sama! Mi casa es su casa. Todo lo que yo tengo es suyo." Naruto al oír esto rodo los ojos y dijo "No hace falta que digas eso, pero bueno, creo que tú sabes por qué estoy aquí, así que empieza a cantar."

Kohta al oír esto rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, se sentó frente a Naruto y empezó a contar todo lo que había acontecido en este tiempo que había estado indispuesto. Luego de concluir con el relato, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Así que Danzo intento secuestrar a Tsunami-chan." Dijo Naruto empezando a apretar sus puños. "¡Ese idiota! Tenía planeado dejarle con vida por haber sido la persona responsable en hacerme lo que soy hoy en día, ¡pero eso que intento hacer es imperdonable! Yo mismo me encargare de asesinarlo, pero lo bueno es que Kitsune estuvo allí, no sé cómo podría agradecérselo, ya que él no le gusta el dinero, bueno ya encontrare una manera cuando volamos a vernos."

Kohta asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo "Oh si, Daisuke también ha informado que Tsunade-sama ya partido de Onsen, dijo que iría a otra ciudad." Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Espero que sigan cubriéndola, Tsunade puede ser de gran ayuda en el futuro, solo tengo que convencerla para que se una a mí, no será algo muy difícil de hacer. Aunque me encantaría hablar con ella en privado." Dijo esto último en voz baja.

Pero Kohta logro escucharlo y dijo "¡Aaaaah!, así que quieres tener otra conquista, eh Kyōfu-sama?" dijo Kohta moviendo sus cejas. Naruto lo miro seriamente y dijo "Es por otro motivo, un motivo que toda la organización sabrá en algún momento, pero que ahora no lo pueden saber." Kohta al oír la seriedad en las palabras de Naruto no bromeo más.

Pero luego el también se puso serio y dijo "Ahora hay algo más importante Kyōfu-sama, es algo que nos hemos enterado hace unas semanas, creo que será de su interés." Naruto al oír esto bajo los pies de la mesa, puso sus codos y cruzo las manos. "Adelante." Dijo él

Kohta asintió con la cabeza y dijo "Hace unas semanas, nuestra red espía en Iwa nos ha informado que el Tsuchikage está preparando un gran contingente, esto había sido desde hace meses, pero hace unas semanas se han enterado el motivo de eso. Tal parece ser el Tsuchikage ha tendió visitas de Orochimaru." Naruto al oír esto abrió un poco los ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y dijo "No me estás diciendo todo, dímelo todo de una vez."

Kohta asintió rápidamente y dijo "Parece ser que Orochimaru planea atacar Konoha con la ayuda de Iwa y Suna, ademas de su propia aldea, es una aldea recién fundada llamada Otogakure. Según nuestros espías, Orochimaru quiere destruir Konoha de una vez por todas y que la fecha será el día en que se realicen las finales de los exámenes Chunnin. ¿Qué debemos hacer con esta información, Kyōfu-sama? Ayudaremos a las demás aldeas a destruir Konoha?" preguntó Kohta.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba pensando en esto, él sabía que era cierto, ya que su red espía nunca se había equivocado por el momento. Él se levantó de su asiento y dijo mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación "No, no ayudaremos a las demás aldeas, ayudaremos a Konoha, ellos no podrán resistir el ataque de Suna e Iwa, envía al escuadrón N y al escuadrón Z, y envía a un pequeño batallón de nuestros hombres repartidos por las naciones elementales, la destrucción de Konoha, si llega a darse será por mis propias manos, nadie me quitara ese privilegio."

"¿Los escuadrones N y Z? Esta seguro Kyōfu-sama? Según recuerdo ellos siempre han tenido diferencias." Dijo Kohta.

Naruto al oír esto se dio la vuelta nuevamente y dijo "No me importa sus estúpidas diferencias por saber cuál de ellos es el mejor escuadrón, diles que es una orden y que espero que la cumplan. Ahora tengo que retirarme, tengo que ir a otro lugar. Ah sí, y dile a Gatoh que quiero que se retire de la base de Nami, dile puede ir a la base que el tomo como suya, ya no será necesario en ese lugar."

Kohta al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y no dijo mas, despidió a Naruto con una leve reverencia y volvió a hacer sus tareas.

Mansión Namikaze – 1 hora después.

"No, no es así, Menma" dijo Minato mientras tomaba la mano de Menma "Tienes que tomar el pincel de esta forma, y escribir el sello así." Dijo Minato mientras mostraba la forma correcta del sello del Hiraishin.

"Pero es muy difícil Tou-san, no puedo mantener tanto tiempo quieta mi mano." Dijo Menma con frustración, estos 3 días su padre intento enseñarle la forma correcta de escribir el sello del Hiraishin, pero a Menma le estaba costando bastante.

"Es necesario Menma, necesitas tener una buena caligrafía, o puedes olvidarte de usar el Hiraishin, tu solo confía en mí, esto es necesario." Dijo Minato mientras guiaba la mano de Menma para que escriba el sello.

Menma al oír esto suspiró, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, él no podía darse por vencido, los sellos era una especialidad de su clan, así que sería una vergüenza si es que él no podía escribir un sello en un papel. Aunque su padre ya le había dicho que esto no le ayudaría en aprender el Hiraishin, le dijo que tenía que saberlo como requisito, su padre no le dijo el por qué, pero el tampoco pregunto, solo confió en su padre, siempre había una razón para lo que hacía.

Luego de haber mostrado los pasos a Menma, Minato soltó su mano, esperando que el haya entendido, y así fue, ahora estaba escribiendo mucho mejor que antes. Luego de unos minutos Minato escucho que alguien había tocado el timbre de su casa. Él se puso su capa Hokage y salió a ver de quien se trataba.

Al llegar frente a su puerta, él la abrió, y al hacerlo el vio algo que lo hizo sonreír ampliamente, aunque luego lo preocupo "Naruto!... ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que aun estabas en el hospital." Dijo Minato mientras disminuía distancia con Naruto.

Naruto sonrió levemente y dijo "No te preocupes Tou-san, por cada segundo que pasa ciento que estoy recuperándome cada vez más, pero cambiando de tema, quisiera que me dejes pasar." Minato al oír esto rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, y condujo a Naruto en su casa.

Menma quien aún seguía practicando con su caligrafía se preguntó por qué había tanto ruido, así que el decidió darse la vuelta, y hacerlo el vio a Naruto "Nii-san!" gritó Menma mientras corría hacia Naruto para abrasarlo.

Naruto se sorprendió al principio, nuevamente tuvo ese impulso de querer asesinar a alguien, pero nuevamente pudo ocultarlo. El entonces devolvió el abrazo y dijo "Como estas Menma?" preguntó Naruto a Menma, quien se separó luego de Naruto y dijo "Muy bien Nii-san, ¡Tou-san me está enseñando un jutsu súper genial!"

Naruto al oír esto levanto una ceja y dijo "¿Ah sí? ¿Y que jutsu seria ese?" pregunto con leve interés.

Menma sonrió, y estuvo a punto de decir cuál era el jutsu cuando Minato puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo "Es el jutsu que me hizo mundialmente famoso."

Esto sí que llamo la atención de Naruto y dijo "El Hiraishin? Vaya, suerte con eso Menma, no creo que dominar algo como eso sea sencillo, no por nada a Tou-san le costó trabajo hacerlo."

Minato al oír esto sonrió y dijo "Jejeje, sin duda eres muy inteligente Naruto."

Naruto sonrió y dijo "Pues debo serlo, o no sería ni la mitad de lo que soy ahora, aunque si les soy sincero, estoy curioso en ver ese jutsu." Dijo él esperando en que su padre sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para mostrarle los pasos del Hiraishin.

Minato al oír esto sonrió y dijo "Bueno, yo aún no estoy enseñando a Menma los verdaderos pasos del Hiraishin, solo le estoy mostrando cual es el sello que tiene que utilizar, pero esto aún no se lo he dicho, pero el sello que yo utilizo no puede ser usado por otra persona, el usuario tiene que encontrar un sello que se adapte a él, y eso solo es posible si tienes un buen conocimiento en Fuinjutsu, ademas de mucha, pero mucha perseverancia."

Esto llamo mucho la atención a Naruto, así que, ¿ese jutsu que estaba en el pergamino era inútil? ¿O este mostraba los pasos para crear un sello original? "¿Y cómo alguien crea su propio sello?" pregunto Naruto esperando que su padre lo saque de dudas.

Minato al oír esto dijo "Pues como ya te lo he dicho es algo que se da, los pasos no son muy difíciles una vez que tienes el sello, pero lo que sí es difícil es encontrar el sello adecuado que te ayude a transportarte. Es por eso que la perseverancia es fundamental. No todos pueden lograr esto"

Naruto tomo nota de esto, tal vez no le sería muy difícil, ya que por cada segundo que pasaba el sentida que poco a poco la información en su cerebro era procesada, aunque sabía que para muchos de esos sellos necesitaría ayuda para ponerlos en práctica, también estaban informaciones de Fuinjutsu, las cuales él estaba aprendiendo sin dificultades.

"Pero que descortés soy, he venido aquí y no he dicho la razón de mi visita." Dijo Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia.

Tanto Minato y Menma agitaron las manos en señal de negación al oír esto, y fue Minato quien hablo "No te preocupes hijo, tu no necesitas dar motivos, esta casa es tu casa, tu puedes venir cuando se te plazca." Dijo Minato, ahora sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, también sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala "Eso me alegra mucho, pero la razón de mi visita es que quiero pedirles un favor, quisiera visitar la tumba de Kaa-chan, quisiera orar por su alma." Dijo Naruto.

Minato y Menma al oír esto se miraron y asintieron, y fue Menma quien habló "No te preocupes Nii-san, si quieres podemos llevarte ahora mismo."

Naruto al oír esto levanto una ceja con confusión y dijo "Hmm, no hace falta, yo puedo ir solo, no quisiera molestarles."

Minato entonces se levantó del sofá, negó con la cabeza y dijo "Es que el cuerpo de Kushina no se encuentra en el cementerio de Konoha, se encuentra en el patio de nuestra mansión."

Naruto al oír esto se sorprendió, pero también se preocupó, esto complicaría bastante sus planes "¿Aquí? Creí que estaría en el cementerio, pero eso no es importante, estoy seguro que ustedes quisieron tener a Kaa-chan cerca de ustedes, ahora les pido que me muestren ese lugar, si no es mucha molestia."

Minato y Menma rápidamente negaron con la cabeza "No, no es ningún problema Nii-san, ven, te mostrare donde esta Kaa-chan" dijo Menma levantándose de su lugar y tomando la mano de Naruto, para sacarlo al patio.

Naruto al principio opuso resistencia, pero aún no estaba al máximo para mandar a volar a Menma por atreverse a tocarlo de esa manera, el suspiro con derrota y solo dejo que Menma lo guie.

Minato sonrió al ver esta interacción, sin duda él estaba feliz, y solo deseaba que Kushina este con ellos para que vuelvan a ser una familia completa.

Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que Menma lo llevo a la parte posterior de la mansión, él se sorprendió al ver la extensión de ese patio, pero no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar, caminaron varios metros, y entonces él pudo divisar un mausoleo del tamaño de una casa normal.

"Es aquí, Kaa-chan está dentro del mausoleo." Dijo Menma abriendo la puerta de dicho mausoleo. Naruto al estar dentro sintió su corazón bombear más rápido, pensó que fue debido a la emoción que estaba sintiendo, debido a que sería la primera vez que podría dedicar una oración a su madre.

"Aquí Nii-san, Kaa-chan está detrás de esta pared, yo te acompañare Nii-san, orare contigo." Dijo Menma, Naruto miro esa pared y pudo ver una pequeña entrada para un ataúd, y allí efectivamente decía el nombre de su madre.

Minato entonces también entro en el mausoleo y dijo "Yo también los acompañare, quiero agradecerle a Kushina por hacernos una familia otra vez." y entonces Minato se puso en posición de oración, al igual que Menma.

Mientras tanto Naruto los miraba, y no pudo evitar mirarlos con odio, ellos hablaban con tanta tranquilidad que hacia enfurecer a Naruto, pero entonces el recordó el lugar donde se encontraba, así que se tranquilizó y él también se puso en posición de oración. _"Kaa-chan, antes que nada me siento muy feliz de al fin saber el lugar donde te encuentras, siempre quise visitarte y darte mis oraciones, pero nunca nadie me dijo el lugar donde de encontrabas, pero también te pido perdón por lo que voy a hacer dentro de muy poco, creo que me odiaras por revivirte por algo que tu considerarías hipócrita, pero yo no lo veo así, nuestro clan fue traicionado Kaa-chan, nuestra verdadera familia, no estos dos idiotas que dicen serlo, yo hablo de la auténtica, por eso te pido que me perdones., yo no quiero hacer algo como esto, pero me voy en la necesidad de hacerlo. Kaa-chan, te juro que los Uzumakis volverán a renacer, y yo me encargare que esta vez seamos temidos, nunca volveremos a ser traicionados, el mundo ninja estará a nuestra merced y los que no estén de acuerdo con esto tendrán que perecer."_ Pensó Naruto.

Kurama oyó todo esto, y asintió a cada palabra de su contenedor, él también se encargaría de que su Jinchūriki alcance esa meta. Su Jinchūriki, único y verdadero amigo.

Todos ellos continuaron con sus plegarias durante varios minutos más, hasta que Minato dijo que podían pasar adentro nuevamente. Una vez allí Minato pregunto a Naruto "Naruto, podrías decirme, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en coma?"

Naruto al oír esto se tensó un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Minato "No tengo muy claro ese día, recuerdo haber salido para hacer mi misión de escolta, y cuando estuve en el lugar pactado varios Ninjas de Iwa me emboscaron, eran com Jounins creo yo, debido a los jutsus y el nivel de chakra que poseían, uno de ellos logro inyectarme algo sin que me dé cuenta, luego de eso acabe con 2 de ellos, pude mantenerme a la par con los restantes durante varios minutos, hasta que me di cuenta de que no iba a poder ganar esa lucha. Así que utilice un poco del Chakra del Kyubi para poder huir, corrí como nunca antes, ya que empecé a sentirme cada vez más débil, llegue a Konoha, y solo por mi instinto de supervivencia logre llegar al hospital, aunque al estar frente a las puertas caí inconsciente, yo no pensé que tendría suerte, yo pensé que me dejarían morir, ya saben, ser el Chico Demonio no da mucha popularidad por aquí." concluyo Naruto con su historia falsa.

Minato al oír la palabra Iwa se enfureció a mas no poder, pero luego se sintió culpable nuevamente por que Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo el Chico Demonio Naruto, no te refieras más a ti de esa manera, sé que creciste con ese apodo, pero todo fue mi culpa. Ademas, yo nunca habría dejado que murieras en la entrada del hospital, jamás abandonaría a uno de mis hijos a su suerte." dijo Minato mirando con tristeza a Naruto.

Mientras tanto Naruto apretó los puños, si claro, nunca dejarías a ninguno de tus hijos a su suerte, estúpido, pareciera que su padre tenía memoria selectiva.

Ellos continuaron hablando por algunas horas más, para felicidad de Minato y Menma, pero para la desgracia y desdicha de Naruto. Entonces Menma y Minato le habían ofrecido a que se quede a cenar con ellos, pero Naruto se negó diciendo que tenía que estar en su apartamento ya que había prometido tener una cena luego de tanto tiempo con Haku y Anko, aunque eso era una mentira, Naruto en verdad quería tener una cena con ellas, y preguntarles que habían hecho en estos cuatro meses que él estuvo meses que él había estado indispuesto.

Al oír sus razones, Menma y Minato no insistieron más, y dejaron que Naruto se retire a su departamento sin mayores problemas.

* * *

Omake

Konohagakure no Sato - Varios meses antes

Naruto se encontraba en estos momentos en una de las habitaciones de la torre del bosque de la muerte, él había sido llamado por Anko a ese lugar, y él no sabía la razón de ello "Me pregunto por qué Anko-chan me llamo a este lugar" pensó Naruto acostado en una cama.

Luego de varios minutos Naruto suspiro con aburrición, había estado esperando a Anko durante 2 horas, y ella aun no aparecía, Naruto decidió que ya había sido suficiente, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar se percató que alguien empezó a girar la perilla de la puerta.

Fue Anko quien entro allí, con sus típicas prendas, pero con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Naruto "¿Que tienes Anko-chan? ¿Por qué me has llamado a este lugar?" preguntó Naruto a Anko.

Anko siguió dando esa sonrisa, una que a Naruto le pareció muy sexy, pero el no dijo nada sobre ello, ya que no quería que Anko piense mal de él. Ella se acercó a Naruto, le tomo de una de sus manos y lo condujo a la cama, una vez allí ella hizo que Naruto se siente allí, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Naruto aún estaba confundido, y justo cuando iba a preguntar que estaba sucediendo Anko hablo "Naruto-kun, nos conocemos desde hace unos 4 años, recuerdo aquel día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, sin duda me sorprendiste al detectarme con tanta facilidad. Luego de eso continuamos conversando y viéndonos en varias ocasiones, hasta que llego aquel día en que yo te conté mi secreto, al principio creí que tú me odiarías al igual que toda esta aldea lo hizo, o que intentarías acostarte conmigo en la primera oportunidad que tuvieras." dijo Anko, pero Naruto al oír esto puso una cara que decía que ella estaba completamente equivocada.

Anko sonrió al ver esto y continuo "Si, y no lo hiciste, para mí, tú has sido la única persona que no me ha dirigido la palabra por tener un poco de diversión, he conocido a muchos hombres, y todos ellos resultaron ser unos bastardos que solo se interesaron en mi por mi cuerpo."

"Pero yo no Anko-chan, no voy a negar que tienes un hermoso cuerpo, pero yo no decidí hablar contigo por esa razón, sino porque te vi como alguien igual a mí, alguien que conoce el verdadero significado de ser odiado y despreciado, todo por culpa de otras personas, Anko-chan, no pienses de esa forma, tu eres una de las pocas personas especiales para mí." dijo Naruto, haciendo que Anko sienta los ojos llorosos.

Pero entonces ella recordó algo, recobro la compostura, sonrió descaradamente y dijo "¡Vaya Naruto-kun! ¿Acaso estas tratando de enamorar a tu querida Anko-chan?" pregunto Anko con diversión

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza "Por supuesto que no Anko-chan, yo no soy muy bueno en esas cosas del amor, tu sabes por qué." dijo él.

Anko entonces dejó de sonreír, ella había estado sintiendo algo por Naruto desde hace tiempo. Anko sabía que estaba mal, debido a que él era varios años menor que ella, pero su apariencia decía lo contrario, además de la madures que tenía, lo hacía ver como alguien de mucha más edad.

Ella se había enamorado de Naruto, del único hombre que no había pensado en utilizarla o querer tener algo con ella solo por su físico, pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que Naruto ya no quiero volver a saber nada de ella debido a eso, ella siempre le había hecho preguntas sutiles si es que el tenia algún tipo de enamoramiento, pero el siempre había dicho que el no conocía el significado de esa palabra, y que creía que nunca podría enamorarse o sentir amor por alguien. Y es por eso que ella tenía miedo, que Naruto la rechazara y no quisiera saber nada más de ella.

Anko entonces agacho la cabeza, cosa que preocupo a Naruto, sin duda algo estaba mal con ella, esta no era la Anko que él conocía, la Anko que el conocía nunca agachaba la cabeza por nada, o sentida tristeza por nada, él podía sentir por su chakra que ella estaba triste, pero no sabía la razón de ello, así que él puso una mano en su hombro para preguntarle que tenía, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Anko levanto la cabeza, y Naruto se dio cuenta que sus ojos tenían mucha determinación.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Anko puso ambas manos en cada uno de sus hombros, lo tiro contra la cama y ella se puso encima de él, para luego empezar a besarlo ferozmente. Decir que él estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba tan atónito por el repentino beso que había dejado de pensar, ni siquiera movió un milímetro de su cuerpo.

Anko se dio cuenta de esto, y debido a eso ella puso sus manos debajo de la camisa de Naruto, para empezar a tocar su esculpido cuerpo, y luego empezar a descender y tocar los pantalones de Naruto.

Esto sacó a Naruto de su aturdimiento, y él estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba cuando una voz en su mente grito **"¡No te atrevas Naruto! ¡No desperdicies este momento! ¡No eches a la basura todo lo que te he enseñado! Es hora de que te conviertas en un hombre completo."** Gritó Kurama en la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto se percató de esto y respondió mentalmente _"¿Pero a que te refieres Kurama? Algo raro está pasando a Anko-chan, ella no es así" _contesto Naruto.

Kurama al oír esto gruño y contesto **"¡No seas estúpido! ¡Usa tu nariz! No por nada te enseñe eso, ¡ella quiere aparearse contigo muchacho! ¡Puedo sentirlo desde aquí! ¡así que aprovecha o me veré obligado a salir de este lugar y comerte lentamente!"** volvió a gritar Kurama.

Naruto nuevamente quiso contestarle, pero se dio cuenta de que Anko se detuvo y dijo "Lo siento Naruto-kun, tal vez estás pensando que si soy una puta serpiente después de todo." dijo Anko a punto de romperse llorar.

Naruto al ver esto sintió un nudo en la garganta, tomo a Anko de la cintura, la puso contra la cama y estaba vez, él fue quien empezó a besar a una sorprendida Anko, luego de unos minutos Naruto se separó y dijo con mucha seriedad "Nunca vuelvas a llamarte de esa forma, y tampoco permitiré que alguien te llame así. Quien se atreva a decir eso frente a mí, su salud se verá en riesgo."

Anko al ver esos penetrantes ojos rojos mirándola con una seriedad nunca antes vista para ella ocasiono que ella empiece a humedecerse en sus partes bajas. Ella tuvo un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que a Naruto hizo que empiece a tener una erección.

Anko se percató de esto, y esta vez fue ella quien hizo fuerza y puso a Naruto contra la cama "Jeje Naruto-kun, no creas que me ganaras en esto. Soy toda una profesional." y al decir esto ella quito a toda velocidad los pantalones a Naruto, y a una velocidad aun mayor ella se quitó las prendas que llevaba encima.

Naruto al ver el cuerpo de Anko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era el primer cuerpo que había visto desnudo, y aunque no lo pareciera, él aún era un niño, y es por eso que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Anko se dio cuenta del sonrojo del Uzumaki y no pudo evitar decir: "Aaah. Naruto-kun se ha sonrojado, no sabes que tan feliz me haces". Anko lo dijo con extrema dulzura, ocasionando que Naruto volviera a sonrojarse.

"C-cállate, no es lo que tú piensas, es que es la primera vez que veo un cuerpo tan hermoso como el tuyo." dijo Naruto, y esta vez fue Anko quien se sonrojo, entonces ellos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

Pero luego Anko dejo de reír, miro a Naruto con ansiedad para verle asentir con la cabeza. Ella entonces se movió hacia atrás, y pudo sentir el miembro de Naruto contra sus glúteos, ella se sorprendió del tamaño y dijo "Naruto-kun, ¿me has mentido acerca de tu edad?" pregunto Anko con incredulidad.

Naruto al oír esto se rasco la mejilla y contesto "Hmm, no, solo tengo 13 años, creo que el Kyubi tiene algo que ver con eso." Kurama al oír esto sonrió dentro de Naruto, pero no dijo nada, el solo siguió mirando todo con mucha atención, ya que hoy sería el día en que su contenedor se convertiría en un hombre completo.

Anko al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y no pregunto más, ella entonces tomo el miembro de Naruto con una de sus manos para mantenerla firme, ella se levantó un poco para luego sentarse encima y meter lentamente el miembro de Naruto a través de sus paredes, ocasionando un gemido de felicidad y placer en ella.

Naruto también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, no podía creer que así se sentía tener sexo con alguien, sin duda era una de los mejores placeres que había sentido. El entonces sintió que Anko continuo bajando, hasta que él pudo sentir una barrera a mitad de camino, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Anko descendió completamente, rasgando por completo esa barrera.

Anko al sentir su himen ser rasgado sintió un leve dolor, pero rápidamente había desaparecido, ella entonces estuvo a punto de empezar a moverse cuando escucho la voz de Naruto "Anko-chan, ¿eres virgen?" preguntó Naruto.

Anko al oír esto se sonrojo con vergüenza, desvió la mirada y dijo "Ya te diste cuenta, pero te dije que todos los hombres me buscaban solo por mi cuerpo, y por esa razón yo nunca tuve nada con ellos, y allí empezaron a llamarme de esa forma, como nunca pudieron conseguir nada conmigo, decidieron desquitarse conmigo con ese apodo."

Naruto al oír esto se enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevían a llamarla de esa forma? Malditos estúpidos, sin duda él se encargaría de que Konoha sufriera por su mano, ya habían hecho muchas cosas, pero crear un rumor por no conseguir a una mujer era algo completamente estúpido, y era algo que asqueo a Naruto.

"Pero aun así me parece increíble, después de todo eres una Kunoichi." dijo el aun sin poder creerlo.

Anko entonces sonrió y empezó a subir para luego bajar, ocasionando un gemido en ambos "Menos charla, y más diversión!" grito ella empezando a aumentar la velocidad.

Mientras tanto Naruto se estaba dejando hacer, y sabía que él tenía que tomar el control, pero aun así él era bastante inexperto en esto. Naruto no resistió mucho y es por eso que grito "Anko-chan, me vengooo." grito y libero una gran cantidad de esperma dentro de Anko, quien dejo de moverse, sonrió y decidió jugar un poco con Naruto "Tan rápido Naruto-kun? Jajaja, parece ser que eres un niño después de todo." dijo ella, aunque ella también estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo al sentir esa cantidad de esperma, no lo hizo, y también agradeció de que hoy sea uno de sus días seguros, o era seguro que ella quedaría embarazada. No es como si no quisiera tener un hijo de Naruto, pero ella sabía que aún no era el tiempo.

Naruto al oír esto gruño, Kurama también lo hizo "¡Enséñale de lo que eres capaz muchacho!" grito Kurama en la mente de Naruto, mientras empezaba a liberar las feromonas de Naruto.

Naruto oyó y sintió esto, por lo que dejo que sus feromonas fluyan libremente. Anko se percató de esto, aunque no sabía que era, por alguna extraña razón empezó a sentirse muy excitada y sensible en sus partes bajas.

Ella entonces sintió que Naruto puso sus manos en sus glúteos, y al hacerlo ella sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo "Aahh, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan excitada?" pensó Anko muy excitada.

Naruto entonces volteo a Anko, para quedar encima de ella. "Veamos ahora quien es el niño Anko-chan!" Naruto grito y empezó a mover su pene dentro de la vagina de Anko a una velocidad demoledora.

Anko se percató de este estallido de velocidad y grito con placer "E-espera, aahh, ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Si sigues así voy a enloquecer!" grito Anko mientras seguía recibiendo los constantes golpeteos de Naruto, quien no presto atención de Anko y aumento aún más la velocidad.

Anko entonces se percató de que estaba por correrse, y ni siquiera había pasado un minuto desde que habían empezando con la segunda ronda "Naruto-kun, me vengooo!" grito esta vez ella, liberando una gran cantidad de fluidos

Naruto al oír esto sintió que su pene empezó a ser succionado y ser sujetado con mucha fuerza, pero él no se detuvo allí, y continuo moviéndose sin detenerse.

Anko al percatarse de que Naruto no se detuvo grito "Espera Naruto-kun, Aaah, ¡espera! Voy a enloquecer, ¡si sigues voy a quedar completamente enamorada de ti!" grito Anko fuera de sí.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió un poco, pero continuo moviéndose "¡Pues ámame Anko-chan! ¡Tú eres sólo mía, nadie podrá tocarte, y quien se atreva a hacerlo se las verá conmigo! ¡Y no seré para nada suave!" grito Naruto.

Anko se sentía feliz, Naruto no la odiaba, o había sentido asco por ella por haber hecho esto, en cambia ahora él la consideraba suya, y eso la hacía muy feliz, aunque el no dijo que la amara, eso no era importante, tal vez con el tiempo el podría aprender sobre ese sentimiento, y sin duda seria uno de sus días más felices si Naruto le decía esas palabras que significarían mucho para ella.

Ellos continuaron con esto por varios minutos más, Anko tenía un expresión orgásmica en el rostro, cosa que excitó aún más a Naruto, hasta que no pudo más, el empezó a liberar su esperma, y también sintió que su pene empezó a ser succionado nuevamente y ser apretado "¡Anko-chan! Aaaaah, estas apretando mucho" grito Naruto liberando otra gran cantidad de esperma dentro de Anko, quien puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, para luego arquearse debido al intenso orgasmo que estaba sintiendo.

Naruto al terminar con su descarga cayo rendido en la cama, sin fuerzas, el miro a Anko y le dijo "Esto ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida" dijo Naruto con un suspiro, luego miro hacia su derecha para ver a Anko, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba allí, en cambio ahora se encontraba encima de él

"Naruto-kun, eso que acabas de hacer fue muy malo, ahora es mi turno de vengarme por lo que has hecho." dijo ella volviendo a introducir el miembro sensible de Naruto.

Naruto entonces suspiro, y continuó haciendo el acto sexual con Anko durante varias horas más, sin duda los seres vivos del bosque de la muerte no tendrían descanso este día, y todo por culpa de dos humanos que no pudieron poner un sello de privacidad para ocultar sus gritos.

Mientras tanto Kurama veía todo esto, él sonrió con orgullo y pensó**_ "Ahora ya eres todo un hombre Naruto, has crecido bastante."_** pensó él limpiándose una pequeña lagrima de felicidad de su ojo.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado el Lemon, pero era para saciar la sed lemonesca de algunos/as, ademas había prometido escribir esto capítulos atrás.**

**No quiero hacer la nota larga, estoy completamente agotado, hoy conseguí un trabajo, y si, son malas noticias ya que no voy a poder escribir como antes, Trabajo + Facultad = 0% tiempo libre.**

**Eso es todo si tienen dudas dejen en los comentarios y yo les responderé lo antes posible, aahh, estoy muy cansado :(**


	16. Capitulo 15

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando **_"Su corazón es muy oscuro"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Konohagakure No Sato – Al día siguiente 5:30 am

"*Yaaawn* Te dije que entrenaríamos Naruto-kun, pero no creí que sería tan temprano." Dijo Anko mientras se limpiaba los ojos, ellos habían tenido una agradable cena junto con Naruto el día anterior, y habían quedado hasta muy tarde.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y respondió "Vamos Anko-chan, es raro verte cansada, recuerdo que te despertabas sin problemas en Nami luego de tener acción toda la noche."

Anko al oír esto sonrió y contestó "Jejeje, pero ayer no me diste de tus energías, así que es normal que este cansada. Tal vez si hubiéramos hecho algo ayer no estaría tan cansada."

Naruto volvió a sonreír, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escucho que Haku se aclaró la garganta "*Ejem* Creo que fue suficiente, creo que tendríamos que ponernos a entrenar y dejar esas conversaciones para otro momento." Dijo Haku apoyándose con la Kubikiribōcho.

Tanto Naruto como Anko sonrieron al oír esto, Naruto aún estaba sorprendido con el cambio de actitud que tuvo Haku, seguía siendo reservada en algunas cosas, pero ahora parecía que no tenía problemas en expresar lo que sentía, Anko le había dicho que la razón era porque ella le había convencido de que a él le gustaban ese tipo de chicas, y si, era cierto, a Naruto le encantaban ese tipo de mujeres.

Naruto entonces empezó a hacer algunos estiramientos y dijo "Esta bien, iré con todo desde el principio, aun no estoy completamente recuperado, así que, si quiero tener un poco de ventaja con ustedes, debo ir con todo lo que tengo desde un principio." Naruto entonces se puso firme, y luego cruzo los brazos aspirando aire profundamente.

Anko y Haku miraron esto con curiosidad no sabían que era lo que Naruto estaba intentando hacer, entonces ellas se dieron cuenta de que Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos "Listo… Hmmm, me siento más ligero, pero no era lo que esperaba, parece ser que todo este tiempo inactivo hizo que pierda gran parte de mi velocidad… ¡Maldita sea!" dijo Naruto.

Anko alzo una ceja ante esto y preguntó "¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?" Naruto al oír esto la miró, negó con la cabeza y respondió "Nada importante, son los sellos que te comente que Gai-sensei me los dio, pero bueno, basta de charla, ahora, ¡a luchar!" gritó al final Naruto, él entonces vio que Anko se puso en posición de batalla, pero él tuvo que agacharse por que vio que una enorme espada pasó justo por encima de él.

Él miro hacia Haku y preguntó "¡¿Qué demoni…?!" pero no pudo terminar ya que escuchó a Anko gritar "_Sen'eijashu (Ataque Sombra de Víboras)" _Naruto entonces vio que varias serpientes salieron de la manga de Anko, en un intento de morderlo.

Pero Naruto rápidamente salto hacia atrás a toda velocidad, esquivando el ataque. Anko y Haku se sorprendieron al ver su velocidad, pero rápidamente volvieron a posiciones de batalla.

Haku tomo su Kubikiribōcho y empezó a darlo vueltas frente a ella. Naruto el a ver esto se sorprendió y preguntó "Vaya… impresionante, has logrado acostumbrarte al peso de la Kubikiribōcho en estos cuatro meses. Pero dime, ¿Cómo fue que lograste hacer eso?"

Haku al oír esto puso una cara de horror, y Naruto lo entendió al instante "Ya veo, con que fue Gai-sensei, supongo que usas los pesos, ¿no es así?" preguntó Naruto.

Haku al oír esto clavó su Kubikiribōcho al suelo y contestó "Si, Anko-sensei logro convencerlo, y él me dio unos pesos, aunque deje de usarlos una vez que me acostumbre al peso esta espada."

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza "Pues yo creo que aun tendrías que usarlos, aumentarías bastante tu velocidad." Refutó Naruto.

Haku iba a decir algo, pero entonces ambos escucharon a Anko gritar _"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)" _Anko entonces escupió un gran Dragón de Fuego, el cual fue directamente hacia Naruto, quien al ver la técnica acercarse, rápidamente hizo unos sellos y gritó _"Doton: Doryuuheki"_ Naruto entonces se puso de rodillas, poniendo sus manos en el suelo, y un muro de piedra salió a toda velocidad para detener el ataque.

Naruto entonces se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente, se había dado cuenta que estaba cansándose con mucha rapidez, y que casi había agotado su Chakra, él entonces se levantó nuevamente del suelo. Pero al hacerlo el sintió una poderosa patada justo en el cuello, el cual lo envió a través de su muro de piedra, destruyéndolo completamente.

Naruto siguió su recorrido en línea recta, y pudo divisar varios árboles hacia el frente, sabía que esto le iba a doler bastante, así que concentró un poco de Chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, estiró los brazos y al instante se detuvo, quedándose completamente quieto en el aire.

Un poco más atrás Anko, quien había dado la patada a Naruto, como también Haku, quien estaba preparando unas posiciones de manos se sorprendieron al ver lo que Naruto hizo. "E-Esta flotando." Dijo Haku completamente sorprendida.

Anko asintió con la cabeza, pero luego la sacudió cuando recordó que Naruto le dijo que ella quería que sea lo más sádica posible, así que ella fue corriendo directamente hacia él.

Haku también vio esto he hizo lo mismo, ya podrían preguntarle sobre eso una vez que terminasen de entrenar.

Mientras tanto Naruto aterrizo en el suelo mientras se sentaba en el mismo, sin duda estaba fuera de forma, primero se estaba cansando con rapidez, segundo había bajado la guardia y Anko pudo darle esa tremenda patada, y tercero dejo que ellas vean una de sus habilidades secretas.

Naruto entonces puso sus manos hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, había muchas cosas que él quería probar ahora que despertó, pero por falta de Chakra le sería imposible. Él entonces volvió a abrir los ojos, justo para ver a Haku y a Anko en el aire, cayendo hacia él a una gran velocidad.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Anko tenía un kunai en la mano, y Haku una espada de hielo. Él se levantó rápidamente del suelo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, ya que ellas estaban a unos centímetros de él.

Haku y Anko también se dieron cuenta de esto, ellas intentaron sacar del camino sus armas, pero no pudieron, sin duda Naruto se enojaría con ellas después de esto.

Naruto entonces vio las armas justo frente a él, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento y oyó una palabra en su mente, la cual inconscientemente él la repitió _"Shuradō (Camino Asura)"_ Todos entonces vieron con asombro como dos brazos con barras alrededor salieron del hombro de Naruto, sujetando las muñecas de ambas, para luego lanzarlas hacia un lado.

Naruto luego de lanzar a ambas miró sus brazos extras, empezó a moverlos y se sorprendió _"Puedo usarlos a voluntad. Esto debe ser del Rinnegan, acabo de desbloquear otro Camino, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?" _Pensó Naruto con asombro mientras empezaba a mover aún más sus brazos.

"¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!" Naruto escuchó, y esto hizo que deje de jugar con sus manos extras, el vio que Anko se acercó rápidamente a él y empezó a tocar sus brazos y el lugar donde se encontraban las barras. "Vaya, parece una mano real, pero se siente un poco áspera, ademas parecen pesadas. ¿Puedes controlarlas a voluntad?" preguntó Anko.

Naruto no respondió, en cambio con su mano derecha extra tocó la cabeza de Anko, quien asintió con la cabeza, esta vez Haku fue quien se acercó a él y pregunto "Naruto-kun, ¿Qué eres?" ella dijo, y entonces Naruto la miró y ella se dio cuenta de la nueva forma de los ojos de Naruto. "¿Qué tienen tus ojos?" preguntó nuevamente Haku.

Naruto entonces desactivo su Rinnegan, y al instante sus brazos desaparecieron, y cayó de rodillas, debido al chakra que había utilizado. Anko lo atrapó antes de que caiga completamente y dijo "Dejaremos el entrenamiento por ahora, aun no estas completamente recuperado Naruto-kun."

Naruto le dio las gracias al oír esto y luego miró hacia Haku, le hizo una señal para que se acerque y ella lo hizo. "Está bien, es hora de que te cuente algo más sobre mí, y tiene que ver con lo que acabas de ver." Naruto dijo, y Haku asintió con la cabeza al oír esto, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y espero a que Naruto vuelva a hablar.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio y dijo "Esta bien, primero te contare una pequeña historia sobre el Rinnegan…" Haku al oír esto no se sorprendió ni nada, ya que nunca había oído hablar de eso. Entonces Naruto empezó a contar la historia del Rikudō Sennin, de la batalla con el Juubi y muchas cosas más, cosas que dejaron completamente sorprendida a Haku.

Anko no estaba sorprendida ya que ella ya sabía sobre esto, bueno, se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto con esas manos extras, y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en algunas cosas que él podía hacer con ella con esas manos extras, sin duda sería algo que ella desearía experimentar.

Luego de varios minutos, Naruto concluyó con su relato, y Haku quedo francamente sorprendida, "Tienes los ojos del creador del mundo ninja? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Haku.

Naruto al oír esto se encogió de hombros y respondió, "No lo sé, ya te dije como desperté mis ojos, pero francamente no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué tengo estos ojos, pero tampoco me importa, yo tan solo los veo como una herramienta, una herramienta que me ayudara a cumplir mis objetivos."

Haku al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, y esta vez fue Anko quien habló "Pues ya estuvimos casi 3 horas en este lugar, creo que es hora de ir a desayunar" Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del suelo, ahora con más energías y contestó "Claro que si Anko-chan, ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar Dango?"

Anko al oír esto rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, agarró a Naruto de una de sus manos y rápidamente lo llevó hacia la tienda de Dango. Mientras tanto Haku sonrió al ver esta interacción, aunque luego suspiró "Otra vez Dango." Dijo ella y entonces empezó a seguir a sus compañeros.

Konohagakure no Sato – 9 días después

Naruto se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por las calles de la aldea, sin duda le repugnaba la forma en que la gente lo miraba ahora, prefería mil veces las miradas de odio, antes que estas estúpidas miradas de respeto y admiración, cuando él no había hecho nada, solo tenía el estúpido apellido 'Namikaze', aunque él tenía que aguantarte por el momento esas miradas, le era completamente difícil, ya que a cada momento salían personas a saludarlo o intentar invitarlo a sus casas.

En estos nueve días el entrenó a mas no poder, ya casi estaba por tener la misma gravedad que antes, pero esos 4 meses sin duda le había afectado más de lo que hubiera creído, y prueba de ello fue el primer entrenamiento que tuvo luego de despertar.

Había visitado varias veces a sus novias, como también había recibido visitas desagradables, principalmente de esos dos vejetes del consejo. Homura y Koharu, sin duda esos dos idiotas estaban en la lista de Naruto a personas a quienes deseaba asesinar, pero nunca lo haría, ya que sus cabezas pertenecían a Neji. Pero bueno, esos idiotas fueron a su apartamento constantemente para decirle que se integre a la familia del Hokage, pero Naruto nunca les hizo caso y siempre les cerraba la puerta en sus rostros cuando iban a su apartamento, aunque también lo acosaban en la calle, pero con la ayuda de unos clones, él siempre lograba escapar de ellos.

También recibió visitas constantes de Menma, quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas de cómo se hizo tan fuerte y si podía enseñarle alguno de sus jutsus Fuuton que sabía, Naruto evitó esas preguntas como todo un campeón, y Menma nunca pudo obtener nada de él.

Su padre también lo había visitado, y siempre había preguntado por su estado de salud, sin duda era alguien molesto, él pensó que tuvo que haberlos mandado al diablo el día en que despertó, pero ese día sintió mucha presión, y ademas del agotamiento solo pudo decir lo que dijo. Aunque fue algo bueno después de todo, obtuvo la ubicación del cuerpo de su madre, ademas de algo que le ayudaría bastante a realizar en Hiraishin, cosa que él ya lo estaba poniendo en marcha, solo necesitaba un poco de sangre de su padre y luego leer los pasos que figuraban en el pergamino de los sellos para poder al fin tener esa técnica.

Naruto entonces continuó caminando, él sintió varias presencias detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que era una, ¿piedra?, bueno, era algo parecido a eso, pero esta 'piedra' era cuadrada, y ademas tenia orificios al frente, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y continuó su recorrido.

Obviamente esa 'roca' lo siguió, pero Naruto no le estaba prestando atención, hasta que Naruto gruñó con fastidio, sacó la ninjato que ahora llevaba atada a la espalda, y clavó a esa caja para luego darle una patada, la cual envió a la roca estrellarse con la valla de madera.

Al instante hubo una explosión en ese lugar, y tres niños hicieron acto de presencia, quienes empezaron a quejarse de dolor, Naruto se acercó a ellos y dijo "Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru, ya les he dicho que no hagan este tipo de tonterías, sin quieren ser igual a mi tienen que, por lo menos tener disfraces mejores." Naruto podría parecer duro con sus palabras, pero era la verdad, si ellos querían ser Ninjas de verdad tendrían que dejarse de los juegos estúpidos, y él estaba más que dispuesto a decírselos y dejárselos en claro.

Konohamaru entonces se frotó la cabeza, luego se levantó y dijo "¡Ay! ¡Oye jefe! ¿Por qué nos golpeaste de esa manera? De verdad creí que esa espada me mataría."

Naruto al oír esto sonrió siniestramente y contestó "Pues yo te dije que te asesinaría si me seguidas molestando." Y entonces Naruto empezó a acercarse con Ninjato en mano a un pálido Konohamaru, pero entonces el recordó algo y cambio completamente su expresión a una más seria.

Naruto al ver esa expresión sonrió, asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba su Ninjato "Muy bien, nunca te dejes intimidar, recuerda que si lo haces pueden asesinarte con mayor facilidad."

"¡Hai Jefe!" gritaron ahora los 3, Udon y Moegi también se habían asustado al ver a Naruto acercarse hacia ellos, pero también habían recordado las palabras de Naruto así que también hicieron lo mismo que Konohamaru, quien se acercó a Naruto y le dijo "Jefe, ¡vamos! Enséñame un jutsu súper genial, tu dijiste que me enseñarías alguno."

Naruto al oír esto aporto un poco a Konohamaru y contestó "¿Recuerdas los requisitos?" preguntó él.

Konohamaru entonces pensó en estos en unos momentos y luego repitió esas palabras a regañadientes "Graduarme de la academia y haber asesinado a 5 personas como mínimo…"

"O asesinar a 20 personas si no quieres esperar hasta el día de tu graduación" agregó Naruto, cosa que desanimo aún más a Konohamaru.

Konohamaru entonces estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando escuchó que alguien gritó detrás de ellos "¡Nii-san!" todos ellos se dieron la vuelta, Naruto suspiró y puso una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "Ey Menma y, ¿Sakura?" dijo Naruto mirando hacia Sakura quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos, Sakura se dio cuenta de la mirada de Naruto y ella empezó a mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Qué diablos tienes tú? ¿Acaso él idiota de Sasuke no quiso salir en una cita contigo?" preguntó Naruto, y Sakura al oír esto sintió que una gran roca cayó encima de ella.

Rápidamente Menma agitó los brazos y dijo en voz baja "Shhhh, sí, eso fue lo que pasó, pero Sasuke le dijo cosas peores, y ahora esta como esta, no la hagas enojar Nii-san, Sakura puede ser terrible cuando está enojada." Advirtió Menma.

Naruto al oír esto se encogió de hombros, y justo en ese momento el sintió un tirón, miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que se trababa de Konohamaru, quien no había escuchado una sola palabra, solo vio que Sakura lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Konohamaru entonces sonrió mientras seguía estirando de la chaqueta de Naruto "Jefe, eres mejor de lo que esperaba." Dijo Konohamaru mientras movía sus cejas atrevidamente.

Naruto levantó una ceja con confusión y preguntó "¿De qué diablos hablas?"

Konohamaru entonces dejo de tocarlo y dijo "Ella es tú…" y entonces levanto el dedo meñique.

Sakura al ver esto gruñó, Naruto entendió a la que se refería y contestó "¿Eso? ¡Por supuesto que no!, ni que estuviera loco. Aunque, no se… ella tiene un buen trasero." Dijo esto último mirando hacia Sakura, más específicamente donde se encontraba su trasero.

Sakura al oír esto se sonrojo un poco, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y dijo mientras apretaba los puños. "Narutooooo." Y entonces ella lanzó un poderoso golpe en el rostro de Naruto, quien salió volando para estrellarse contra una valla.

Menma y el Equipo de Konohamaru corrieron rápidamente en su ayuda, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta que Naruto exploto en una nube de humo. Konohamaru al ver esto se dio la vuelta y le gritó a Sakura "¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tienes suerte que el jefe lance cumplido a una chica tan fea como tú! ¡De seguro no eres una mujer!" y eso fue un grave error, ya que Sakura puso una cara que asusto a todos los presentes.

Konohamaru al verse en peligro corrió a toda velocidad hacia le dirección contraria, al igual que los demás. Konohamaru siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, sin mirar su camino, hasta que repentinamente chocó contra algo, lo cual hizo que detenga su carrera. Él miro hacia arriba y pudo ver a un sujeto con la cara pintada y un extraño traje de color negro.

Y detrás de ese sujeto se encontraba una chica rubia bastante bonita, con el cabello recogido en 4 coletas. Entonces él logró escuchar que el sujeto parado frente a él dijo "Eso duele…" entonces él se agachó y cargó a Konohamaru por su bufanda.

"Eso me dolió, mocoso." Volvió a decir el extraño hombre "Ya detente Kankurō. Si sigues así nos echarán la bronca." Habló la chica detrás de Kankurō.

Sakura al ver esto se preocupó, por alguna extraña razón ella desconfiaba en estas personas, y es por eso que dijo "Lo siento, solo estábamos bromeando y…" pero ella no pudo terminar ya que Kankurō la estaba intimidando.

Menma entonces se hartó de esto y dijo "Ya suéltalo, es solo un niño, ¿que no ves?"

Kankurō ignoro esto, rio entre dientes y replicó mientras sonreía "Quiero divertirme un poco antes de que alguien venga a molestar…"

"Pues lamento tener que molestarte." Dijo alguien a sus espaldas, Kankurō rápidamente trató de darse la vuelta, pero sintió que alguien estaba sujetando la mano en la cual el tenia a Konohamaru. _"¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Kankurō sin poder girar.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver esto, Naruto había aparecido de la nada y se posiciono detrás de Kankurō, mientras que lo que parecía ser un clon suyo sujetaba la mano de Kankurō.

Naruto entonces movió su Ninjato, causando un leve corte en las costillas de Kankurō, quien jadeó un poco debido al corte "Te recomiendo soltar al niño que tienes en tus manos, primeramente porque es el nieto de una de las pocas personas que son importantes para mí, y segundo porque digamos que es un subordinado mío, y no puedo permitir que le hagas daño." Amenazó Naruto.

Kankurō rio entre dientes, y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto, pero al mirarlo a los ojos solo pudo ver a alguien quien no tenía problemas en asesinar a sangre fría, le recordó mucho a su hermano Gaara, solamente que esos ojos eran peores, y Kankurō se pudo dar cuenta de que este muchacho había asesinado a muchas más personas que Gaara. _"¿Quién diablos es este sujeto? Esos ojos son los ojos de un asesino."_ Kankurō entonces suspiró y soltó a Konohamaru.

El clon de Naruto rápidamente atrapó a Konohamaru y lo llevo donde se encontraban los demás niños, quienes lo estaban mirando con ojos de admiración total, el clon de Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que Konohamaru iba a decir algo y este se lo impidió haciéndole un señal de silencio.

Naruto entonces retiró su ninjato y volvió a guardarlo en el estuche que llevaba en la espalda. "Espero no haber arruinado tu momento." Dijo Naruto aparentemente a la nada.

Muchos se preguntaron a qué se refería cuando todos ellos escucharon un gruñido proveniente de un árbol, ellos miraron hacia esa dirección y pudieron ver a Sasuke con una piedra en las manos. Él salto al suelo y dijo "Hmpf, tan solo estaba observando por si necesitabas ayuda. Después de todo eres más débil que yo."

Naruto al oír esto rio entre dientes, se acercó a Sasuke y empezó a agitar su cabello, cosa que causo un gran gruñido en él. "Vamos, vamos, Sasuke-chan, todos sabemos que eso no es cierto. La verdad es que la razón por la cual aún no te asesino es porque no mereces que me ensucie las manos, pero si sigues con esa actitud me veré obligado a hacerlo."

Sasuke gruñó esta vez aún más fuerte, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Naruto lo empujó hacia un lado, él volvió a darse la vuelta para ver a los dos Shinobis de Suna y dijo "Pero que descortés soy. He aquí dos invitados a esta humilde aldea, y yo ni siquiera me he presentado aún. Mi nombre es Naruto. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Declaró Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia a Temari y Kankurō, quienes se sorprendieron al oír el apellido de la persona que estaba frente a ellos. No era ni más ni menos que él hijo perdido del Hokage, y según los rumores, los cuales ellos estaban al tanto, él había derrotado a dos Shinobigatana hasta el momento.

Naruto luego de hacer su reverencia miro hacia Kankurō, extendió su mano y dijo "Sin duda es un placer tenerlo en este lugar, perdóname por lo de hace un momento. Señor…" Kankurō al oír a Naruto hablar tan educadamente se olvidó completamente de lo que había visto en los ojos de Naruto. Así que él sonrió, estrecho su mano y respondió "Mi nombre es Kankurō. Y ella es…" pero antes de que pudiera decir quien se encontraba detrás de él, Naruto le hizo un alto con su otra mano libre, Naruto entonces soltó el apretón de manos y se dirigió hacia Temari, quien por una extraña razón no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Naruto al estar frente a ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando todos escucharon una voz que asustó bastante a los Ninjas de Suna. "Kankurō, eres una deshonra para nuestra aldea." dijo una voz que se oía un poco siniestra. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, menos Naruto quien rodó los ojos porque un idiota se atrevió a interrumpirlo cuando estaba por hablar con una chica bonita.

"G-Gaara." Dijo Kankurō mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa. Y miraba hacia un árbol "¿Por qué crees que hicimos todo este viaje hasta Konoha?" preguntó Gaara, colgado con los pies por la rama de un árbol.

"Escucha G-Gaara, ya hemos solucionado todo este i-inconveniente, no hay necesidad de que te e-enojes." Habló nuevamente Kankurō, pero cada vez con más nerviosismo.

"Cállate… o te matare." Kankurō al oír esto abrió los ojos en Shock, Gaara entonces hizo un Shunshin de arena y apareció justo frente a Kankurō, quien estaba mucho más asustado que antes.

Sasuke al ver a la nueva persona no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada "_Ese cabello…"_ pensó Sasuke apretando los dientes.

"Por favor, perdónenlo chicos." Gaara dijo mirando hacia los demás. Entonces Gaara volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos y dijo "Vámonos, no hemos venido a…" pero él no pudo terminar de decir lo que quiso, ya que sintió un empujón, el cual hizo que caiga al suelo.

Los ninjas de Suna al ver esto abrieron los ojos en Shock. "Oye imbécil, estaba intentado hablar con alguien por aquí." interrumpió Naruto con molestia con sus palabras.

Gaara quien aún estaba en el suelo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Naruto "¿Cómo?..." preguntó Gaara aun tirado al suelo.

Naruto al oír esto levanto una ceja en confusión y preguntó "¿Cómo qué?"

Kankurō entonces tomo la palabra y preguntó "¿Cómo pudiste tocar a Gaara?" Naruto al oír esto se confundió aún más que antes y contestó "Pues con la mano, ¿acaso no lo has visto?"

Kankurō negó con la cabeza al oír esto, y replicó "No… no es eso, nadie puede tocar a Gaara, y cuando digo nadie, es nadie." Naruto entonces puso una cara de extrema confusión, pero luego movió la mano de izquierda a derecha y dijo "Bueno, eso a mí no me importa, yo estaba tratando de hacer algo."

Naruto entones camino lentamente hacia Temari, quien aún estaba sorprendida por lo que acabó de ver, pero al ver a Naruto acercarse a ella nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Discúlpeme señorita, pero algunas molestias evitaron que pudiéramos presentarnos debidamente. Mi nombre es Naruto, cosa que creo que ya lo sabes. Podrías ser tan amable y decirme el tuyo…"

"Temari." Contestó ella instantáneamente. Naruto entonces tomó su mano derecha, la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo que Temari se sonroje aún más, él le sonrió y luego prosiguió a darle un suave beso en el dorso de su mano. Luego de eso Naruto alejo la cabeza y lentamente regresó su mano a su posición original a una sonrojada Temari, quien inconscientemente suspiró.

A lo lejos Konohamaru veía todo esto, y no pudo evitar que en sus ojos salgan estrellas debido a lo genial que se estaba comportando su jefe, al igual que los demás miembros de su equipo. Menma solo sonrió mientras se preguntaba cuántas mujeres serían necesarias para satisfacer a su hermano.

Sasuke gruñó, y a Sakura esto le pareció muy romántico, y deseo que Sasuke algún día haga algo como eso a ella. Kankurō también sonrió olvidándose completamente del miedo que sintió hace unos instantes. Y Gaara se levantó tranquilamente del suelo.

Gaara entonces empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto, una vez allí, él alzo la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor y preguntó "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Naruto al oír esto dejo de hablar con una sonrojada Temari, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Gaara y contestó "Hmm, ¿eres estúpido o tan solo lo disimulas? Mira, me he presentado como unas 4 veces, ¿y tú aun me preguntas mi nombre? Te faltan modales mocoso." Si se preguntan cuál era la razón por la cual Naruto hablaba de tal manera a Gaara, pues la razón era sencilla. Kurama le había dicho que era el Jinchūriki del Ichibi, y que ellos no se llevaban para nada bien, aunque Naruto aún no sabía por qué ellos se sorprendieron tanto cuando él logro tocar a Gaara.

Gaara al oír eso sonrió un poco y dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de ese lugar, "Sin duda eres alguien interesante Naruto Namikaze, estoy seguro que tu podrás hacer valer mi existencia. Aún más porque madre me dice que me mantenga alejado de ti." Naruto no se tomó para nada en serio su amenaza, dedujo que él llamaba 'madre' a su Bijū, con todo el conocimiento que ahora tenía en su cabeza rápidamente comprendió que el sello, el cual contenía a su Bijū era de mala calidad, y es por eso que Ichibi atacaba a Garra de tal manera, haciéndole creer que él era su madre.

Naruto también pudo sentir que Gaara era alguien fuerte, pero él estaba seguro que Gaara ni siquiera lograría ponerlo serio. Naruto entonces se despidió de Kankurō y Temari, para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin de Fuego.

Konohamaru nuevamente se sorprendió al ver esta técnica, al igual que todos sus amigos. Pero ellos no decidieron seguirlo, en cambio decidieron ir a crear un mejor disfraz para sorprender a su jefe.

Mientras tanto los Gennins del equipo 7 aún están un poco aturdidos, ellos no sabían por que Naruto se comportó de esa manera con ese chico de Suna, pero creyeron que fue porque lo interrumpió cuando él intentó hablar con esa Kunoichi.

Ellos entonces se miraron y fue Menma quien habló "¿Entrenamos un poco?" Sasuke automáticamente asintió y contestó "Vamos." Y ellos empezaron a caminar hacia su campo de entrenamiento. Sakura entonces también los siguió.

Mientras tanto más atrás, unas personas con unas bandas con una nota musical se encontraban sobre la rama de un árbol observando todo esto. "¿Qué piensas?" pregunto uno de ellos, quien tenía un protector en la cabeza.

"No creo que sean muy buenos, pero ese chico con el cabello rojo con rubio es completamente distinto a ellos. Tenemos que vigilar al de cabello negro, y al de la calabaza, pero en especial al chico de pelo rojo con rubio." Dijo el otro quien tenía completamente cubierto el rostro.

Entonces el otro asintió con la cabeza y estuvo por agregar algo más, cuando ellos oyeron una voz. "¿Y pueden decirme cual es la razón por la cual ustedes quieren espiarme? Claro, si eso fuera posible." Rápidamente todos miraron hacia dónde provenía la voz, pero no pudieron encontrar a nadie.

"¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate." Exigió la persona que estaba completamente cubierta. Pero entonces él sintió una mano en el hombro, cosa que hizo que abra los ojos en Shock "¿A qué te refieres?, esto justo aquí." Contestó tranquilamente Naruto.

Todos al ver esto solo pudieron pensar _"Es muy rápido."_ Dosu, quien era la persona que estaba completamente cubierta dio un salto hacia atrás para posicionarse con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes entraron en posición de batalla.

Naruto al ver esto sonrió y dijo "¡Vamos! No se pongan así, tal solo les hice una pregunta…" Naruto entonces puso una cara sombría, la cual hizo que ellos empiecen a sudar con nerviosismo. "Una pregunta que quiero que me respondan."

Dosu entonces recobro la compostura y dijo mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos "Si quieres esa información, tendrás que sacárnosla, pero no te será nada sencillo." Él entonces se agachó un poco, dispuesto a atacar a Naruto, pero entonces él vio que Naruto hizo una señal de alto con las manos y replicó "No te preocupes, la información la obtendré dentro de poco, estoy seguro que ustedes están aquí para el examen Chunnin. Mañana te sacaré esa información en la segunda ronda del examen, tengo muchas maneras en hacerlo. Ademas, no quiero tener que cargar y deshacerme del cuerpo de dos bastardos." Pero entonces Naruto volvió a sentir ese impulso de querer presentarse al ver una mujer.

Él camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos, Dosu y Zaku se prepararon para cualquier cosa, pero ellos se dieron cuenta de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se puso justo frente a su compañera de equipo, y ellos no pudieron evitar pensar nuevamente lo mismo que en un principio.

"Hola señorita. Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?" preguntó a Naruto a la chica frente a él, ella dudo al principio pero luego respondió "M-mi nombre es K-Kin, Kin T-Tsuchi." contestó ella con un poco de nerviosismo.

Naruto tomó su mano y le hizo lo mismo que a Temari. "Kin… pero que nombre tan bonito, pero discúlpame que haga esta pregunta, pero… ¿Qué hace alguien tan bonita como tú, con idiotas tan feos como ellos?" Dosu y Zaku gruñeron al oír esto, Zaku levanto las manos, y antes de que pudiera atacar, Dosu sujetó sus manos, los volvió a bajar y le susurró "No, no perdamos el control, recuerda cual es nuestra misión." Dijo Dosu esperando que Naruto no logre escucharlo, pero fue completamente distinto, solamente que él decidió ignorarlo por ahora y averiguarlo después.

Mientras tanto Kin no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida un hombre la había tratado con caballerosidad, y era algo completamente raro para ella.

Kin entonces miró a Naruto y con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas dijo "Yo… Yo…" ella trató de contestar, pero le era muy difícil, aun no podía creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a tratarla con caballerosidad, y era algo que sin duda le agradó bastante.

Naruto al ver su indecisión sonrió y dijo "No te preocupes, ya nos volveremos a ver, hasta la próxima. Kin…-chan." Kin al oír el mote cariñoso que Naruto agregó en su nombre, no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, pero esta vez mas que antes. Ella sonrió un poco y entonces vio que Naruto desapareció de allí en un remolino de hojas.

Ella suspiró con decepción y luego levanto la vista para ver a sus demás compañeros de equipo, dándose cuenta que ellos lo miraban con rostros de desaprobación, rápidamente ella recobró la compostura y dijo "Ya se ha ido, debemos continuar con nuestra misión."

Dosu y Zaku se miraron, luego se encogieron de hombros y Dosu contestó "Tienes razón, vamos." Y entonces todos ellos desaparecieron de allí.

Academia Ninja - al día siguiente

"Al fin llegas." Dijo Naruto mirando hacia Sai, quien tenía una expresión en blanco, "Discúlpeme Naruto-senpai, pero estuve conversando sobre algunas cosas con Danzo-sama." Contestó Sai mirando directamente a Naruto, quien entrecerró los ojos al oír ese nombre.

Luego él se dio la vuelta y miro a Haku y le preguntó "¿Estas lista Haku-chan? Este lugar estará lleno de bastardos." Haku al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, y contestó "Más que lista Naruto-kun, ahora deberíamos entrar, Anko-sensei nos dijo que no podíamos tardar, o podrían descalificarnos."

Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, volvió a girar para mirar a Sai y le hizo una señal para que lo siga, Sai asintió y siguió a sus compañeros de equipo. Ellos entraron en la academia y durante el camino Naruto le hizo una pregunta a Sai, "Y dime Sai, ¿Dónde te quedaras ahora que tendrás una vida 'normal'? Estoy seguro que mi padre no te permitirá regresar a la Raíz mientras seas mi compañero de equipo."

Sai al oír esto miró a Naruto y contestó, "Tienes razón Naruto-senpai, pero eso ya fue solucionado por Danzo-sama, así que no tendría por que preocuparse." Agregó Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto al oír esto suspiró y replicó, "Sai… a mí me importa un comino lo que sucede contigo, recuerda que tu estas aquí solo para que podamos participar en estos exámenes. Si te tu desapareces, yo ni me daría cuenta."

Sai al oír esto continuó dando su falsa sonrisa y contestó, "Me alegra oír eso Naruto-senpai, según este libro que he podido leer, las personas pueden ser muy directas hacia sus amigos."

Naruto negó con la cabeza al oír esto, pero ya no respondió, ellos caminaron un poco y se dieron cuenta de que más hacia el frente habían muchas personas aglomeradas. Naruto caminó entre la multitud, empujándolos a un lado causando que estos se molesten.

Al estar más al frente él logró escuchar una voz familiar, "Cancela el Genjutsu, yo voy al tercer piso." Naruto se dio cuenta de que fue Sasuke quien dijo esto, a su lado se encontraban su hermano y Sakura, como también los Gennins del equipo 9.

Naruto entonces se fijó en ellos, más específicamente en Lee, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, y ahora se veía completamente diferente a la última ocasión en que se vieron, ahora llevaba un armadura de batalla ANBU, pero de color blanca, su pelo había crecido mucho más y este estaba empezando a perder ese horrible peinado de tazón, ademas, ahora en lugar de vendajes blancos, tenía unas vendas de color negro, ademas de unos pantalones ANBU del mismo color al igual que unas sandalias de color negro.

Naruto al ver su cambio asintió con la cabeza, parecía ser que Lee empezó a tomarse enserio su carrera como Ninja. Naruto no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso observando el nuevo cambio de Lee, solo supo que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke y el sujeto que estaba en la puerta intentaron patearse, pero en un estallido de velocidad Lee apareció entre ellos para detenerlos.

Luego de eso Lee soltó a ambos y Naruto se dio cuenta de que Neji se acercó a él "Oye, ¿Qué pasa con el plan? Fuiste tú quien dijo que no deberíamos llamar la atención." Lee al oír esto no dijo nada, soltó un bufido y camino hacia una dirección.

Tenten y Neji negaron con la cabeza pero no dijeron nada, Neji entonces miró a Sasuke y le preguntó "Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Sasuke al oír esto contestó "Hmpf. Es de mala educación preguntar eso sin presentarte primero." Neji ignoró esto y replicó "Eres un novato, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Sasuke también ignoró estas preguntas y dijo "No tengo por qué responderte." Neji al oír esto entrecerró los ojos, y solo ahora pudo ver a Naruto, quien se puso detrás de Sasuke para volver a agitarle el cabello "Vamos, vamos Sasuke-chan, ¿que son esos modales? Neji te estaba haciendo unas preguntas sencillas, no hay necesidad de hablar de esa manera, es más, debes estar agradecido que alguien como Neji quiera saber algo de alguien como tú." Naruto dijo sin dejar de agitar el cabello de Sasuke, quien gruñó al sentir esto nuevamente.

"¡Maldita seas Naruto!" Naruto al oír esto sonrió y exclamó "¡Vaya! ¡Me has llamado por mi nombre, sin duda es un honor que el gran Uchiha-sama sepa mi nombre! ¡Ahora puedo morir en paz!" entonces Naruto hizo una leve reverencia hacia Sasuke, quien estaba rojo de la rabia.

Pero entonces Naruto dejo de molestarlo, camino hacia Tenten y le dijo "Hola Tenten-chan, buena suerte en el examen." Tenten al oír esto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, "¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú también Naruto-kun!" Contestó ella, y justo entonces los demás miembros del equipo de Naruto se pusieron a su lado. "Naruto-senpai, creo que es hora de irnos." Dijo Sai con su típica expresión.

Neji al verlo no pudo evitar preguntar "Quien es él Naruto-san?" preguntó con verdadero interés.

Naruto se encogió de hombros al oír esto y respondió "Nadie importante Neji, pero bueno, si me disculpan debemos retirarnos." Neji al oír esto asintió y no pregunto más, luego de unos minutos el también decidió retirarse de allí junto con Tenten.

Más atrás Sasuke gruñó y caminó hacia donde se dirigían los demás. Menma se había reído cuando su Nii-san hizo eso con Sasuke, aunque tampoco querían que ellos se peleen, en primer lugar porque sabía que sería malo para Sasuke, y en segundo lugar porque Sasuke y él eran amigos luego de un largo tiempo. Él no se había ofendido en ningún momento cuando Neji no preguntó su nombre, ya que él ya no lo conocía, ya que había ido muchas veces a la casa de Hinata y siempre Neji estaba en ese lugar.

El equipo 7 siguió caminando, hasta que llegaron a un salón, ellos entraron y cuando estaban por salir de allí ellos escucharon una voz, "¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Esperen!" al oír esto todos los miembros del equipo 7 se dieron la vuelta, miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver a Lee quien tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sasuke mirando directamente a Lee, quien dio un salto donde ellos se encontraban y respondió "Uchiha, Namikaze, luchen conmigo… ahora."

Sasuke al oír esto soltó un bufido y dijo "¿Que luchemos contigo? Hmpf, por si no lo sabias nosotros somos los mejores Gennins de la aldea, un perdedor como tú no tendría ninguna posibilidad con nosotros, y mucho menos si luchas con ambos al mismo tiempo."

Lee al oír esto gruñó, se puso en posición de pelea y replicó "En eso estas equivocado, yo puedo con ustedes dos sin problema algunos. Y también te equivocas en eso de que ustedes son los mejores Gennins de la aldea. Hay uno…" Lee entonces cerró los ojos, y la imagen de Naruto asesinando a Karashi vino a su mente.

Lee apretó sus puños con fuerza y gritó "Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, ¡prepárense que aquí voy!" gritó y fue corriendo hacia ambos. Ambos rieron entre dientes al ver esto, pero eso cambio cuando Lee desapareció de ese lugar.

_"¡Que velocidad!" _pensaron Sasuke y Menma al mismo tiempo, ellos se pusieron en posición de defensa, pero de nada sirvió ya que Lee apareció en medio de ellos, con sus ambas manos en el piso y dando una poderosa patada a ambos, quienes volaron hacia la pared del salón, estrellándose contra ella.

Lee al ver esto soltó un bufido y dijo "Patético, ustedes no podrán vencerme. Tan solo son unos mocosos que no saben lo que es el trabajo duro."

Menma y Sasuke pudieron oír las palabras de Lee, y no pudieron evitar gruñir al oír esto, ellos volvieron a levantarse, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Sakura al ver esto se emocionó, ya que ellos pelearían enserio. Ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke activo su Sharingan, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Menma cruzo los dedos para hacer unos clones de sombra, sin duda ellos ganarían ahora.

Pero entonces ella vio algo que lo dejo completamente descolocada, Lee había aparecido nuevamente frente a ellos, a una velocidad completamente diferente que al principio "¡No se los permitiré!" Menma y Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver que Lee llegó tan rápido al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, ellos se dieron cuenta que Lee se lanzó al piso, usando como apoyo la mano derecha para no caer completamente, para luego darles a cada uno una poderosa patada en su mandíbulas, enviándolos hacia arriba.

Lee a toda velocidad dio un gran brinco, posicionándose justo detrás de ambos, quienes se sorprendieron nuevamente al ver la velocidad de Lee, entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de que los vendajes en los brazos de Lee se desprendieron. "El trabajo duro, y las ganas de superarse son mejor que un don." Ambos abrieron los ojos al oír esto, y justo cuando las vendas estuvieron por envolver a ambos un Kunai que paso a toda velocidad frente a ellos detuvo algo que pudo terminar en una tragedia.

"¡Detente ahora mismo Lee!" Lee al oír esto rápidamente aterrizó y se posiciono en cuclillas frente a quien lo llamó, quien era nada más y nada menos que una tortuga. "Lee, sabes muy bien que esa técnica está prohibida."

Lee al oír esto soltó un bufido y contestó "Hn, eso dices siempre, pero las técnicas están para ser utilizadas, no importa que estas estén prohibidas, no por nada me he entrenado para poder perfeccionar el loto."

"Lee…" dijo la tortuga, y justo entonces hubo una explosión, revelando a Maito Gai con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, "Lee… ya no sigas con esta actitud. Has que tus llamas de la juventud vuelvan a florecer" suplicó Gai deseando que Lee lo escuche al fin.

Pero Lee se levantó y contestó, "Mis llamas de la juventud murieron en aquella misión, y hasta que acabe con él no volveré a hacer el mismo."

Gai al oír esto suspiró con tristeza, se acercó a Lee y puso una mano en su hombro mientras él decía, "Vamos Lee, no tienes por qué seguir enojado con él, esa fue su misión, estoy seguro que el no quiso hacer eso. Debes olvidarlo y seguir adelante."

"No lo creo." Y entonces Lee saltó para alejarse de ese lugar. Gai negó con la cabeza y suspiró al ver la actitud de su estudiante, aunque estaba muy triste, él no podía culpar a Naruto por el cambio de Lee, esa fue parte de su misión, y Neji le había dicho que ese muchacho había roto su palabra, así que no podía culpar a Naruto, y el solo esperaba que Lee comprenda eso.

Él entonces se fijó en los Gennins de Kakashi, especialmente en los que acababan de luchar contra Lee, él se acercó y les dijo "Disculpen a Lee, pero el no quiso decir todo eso que dijo. Él estaba pasando por algo muy duro en estos momentos, él no era así, lamentablemente él estuvo en una misión que hizo que su actitud cambie, ¡pero estoy seguro que algún día ustedes volverán a verlo con sus llamas de la juventud encendidas!" les dijo Gai, pero gritando al final.

Mientras tanto Menma y Sasuke aún no podían salir de su impresión, ese sujeto los había derrotado en un santiamén, pero luego ambos gruñeron, se levantaron y fue Sasuke quien habló "Sakura, tenemos que irnos, ya se está haciendo tarde."

Sakura asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y siguió a sus amigos, no sin antes despedirse de Gai, quien sonrió un poco, sin duda Lee los había aplastado, pero él no sabía cómo sería el resultado en un lugar más abierto. Gai luego usó un Shunshin y fue donde se encontraban los demás Jounin sensei.

A lo lejos unas personas observaron esto, y uno de ellos habló "Ese muchacho es muy bueno, ¿qué piensas Naruto-kun?" preguntó Haku a Naruto, quien estaba sonriendo, "Si, sin duda Lee se ha vuelto más poderoso, estoy ansioso en tener una batalla con él, y que me demuestre que tan bueno se ha puesto desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos. Pero bueno, es hora de ir donde se realizara la primera prueba, en tan solo unos minutos todo esto empezara."

El resto de los integrantes del equipo 13 asintieron y siguieron a Naruto quien empezó a caminar rumbo donde se realizaría la primera parte del examen Chunnin. Luego de caminar por unos minutos por la academia ellos divisaron la habitación donde se realizaría la primera parte del examen, y allí se encontraban los miembros del Equipo 7, junto con Kakashi quien parecía decirles algunas palabras. Y luego de eso él desapareció en una nube de humo.

Menma asintió a cada palabra de su otro Nii-san, y cuando estaban por entrar el oyó un ruido en el piso, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Naruto con sus compañeros. Él le sonrió y preguntó "¿Estás listo para esto Nii-san?"

Naruto al oír esto se encogió de hombros y contestó, "Por supuesto, aunque me encantaría continuar con esta conversación, creo que es hora de que entremos a este lugar de una vez por todas."

Al oír esto todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke abrió la puerta e ingrese junto a los demás a la habitación, la cual estaba repleta de Shinobis, sorprendiendo enormemente a los miembros del Equipo 7.

"G-Guau…" dijo Menma completamente sorprendido, Sakura tragó un poco de saliva y agregó "¿Q-Que es esto? Hay tanta gente… ¿todos van a hacer el examen? _Parecen tan fuertes_" esto último lo pensó, tragando nuevamente un poco de saliva.

Naruto no se sorprendió un poco, solo se apoyó por la pared y luego cerro los ojos, tal vez podía descansar un poco antes de que empiecen los exámenes. Pero entonces el sintió que alguien salto sobre él, haciendo que el caiga al piso, el abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver que se trataba de Ino, quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente, "¡Al fin llegas Naruto-kun!" dijo ella dando un beso en los labios a Naruto, quien lo correspondió instantáneamente.

Todos los Gennins de Konoha se sorprendieron al ver esto, algunas no dijeron nada ya que estaban al tanto y tampoco les molestaba, pero habían otras que no sabían de esto y no pudieron evitar fulminar con la mirada a Ino.

Luego de separarse Naruto sonrió y dijo, "Ah sí, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida, y es por eso que llegue tarde." Los miembros del equipo 7 sintieron un Déjà vu y miraron a Naruto en Shock, quien no se dio cuenta de esto.

Mientras tanto en un lugar repleto de Jounins, Kakashi estornudó. Él miró hacia el cielo y pensó _"Otra persona sigue mi filosofía."_, Gai quien había escuchado estornudar a Kakashi se acercó a él y le preguntó, "Oye, ¿estás bien Kakashi? No quiero que mi eterno rival se enferme y se pierda como sus Gennins pierden contra los míos."

Kakashi entonces miro hacia Gai y le preguntó "Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?" Esto causo que Gai empiece a maldecir a Kakashi por su actitud cool, pero solo sonrió detrás de su máscara y continuó leyendo su libro.

Regresando con Naruto, este acababa de levantarse del suelo, justo para escuchar una voz perezosa hablar "Mendokuse, ¿tú también participaras en este examen? Creo que lo mejor sería retirarme." Naruto giró su cabeza al oír esto y pudo ver que fue Shikamaru quien habló, con Chouji a su lado. "Shikamaru…veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos."

Shikamaru al oír esto soltó un suspiro y contestó "Tienes razón, y ese día casi terminas peleando contra nuestro Jounin-sensei, solo tu estaría tan loco como para desafiar a un Jounin, pero bueno. *Aaah* Creo que tomare una siesta hasta que esto empiece." Y entonces Shikamaru se dispuso a retirarse, pero no pudo ya que alguien habló.

"¡Yeah! ¡Al fin los encuentro! Veo que ya todos estamos aquí, aunque no tengo idea de quienes sean esos dos." Dijo Kiba mirando hacia Sai y Haku, quienes están al lado de Naruto.

"Oh aliento de perro. Este idiota con cara de imbécil se llama Sai, y la chica bonita al lado mío es Haku-chan." Contestó Naruto a Kiba, quien al ver a Haku casi empieza a babear, en especial por ese Kimono de color azul que ella levaba puesto, y que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Naruto al ver la actitud de Kiba gruñó y dijo "Subes los ojos aliento de perro, o te juro que lo último querrás es ver el cuerpo de Haku-chan." Kiba al oír esto dejó de mirar a Haku, dio unos pasos para ponerse frente a Naruto, quien era varios centímetros más alto que él.

Kiba subió un poco la cabeza y contestó "¡Ja! ¿Y que se supone que me harás dobe? Según recuerdo tú eras el más débil de nosotros en la academia, no creas que yo me sentía intimidado por tu actitud."

Naruto entonces empezó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con una expresión completamente en blanco, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Sai. Kiba devolvió la mirada, pero no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo ya que en verdad empezó a sentirse intimidado, pero para esconder esto, él solo soltó un bufido y fue hacia otra dirección.

"¡Hinata-chan!" Naruto entonces logró escuchar, y vio cómo su hermano fue corriendo en dirección a Hinata, quien sonrió y dijo "Hola Menma-kun, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder ser Chunnin" dijo en voz baja Hinata, Menma sonrió y contestó "¡Por supuesto que sí! Voy a convertirme en Chunnin y estaré un paso más cerca de convertirme en Hokage."

A lo lejos Neji vio esto, y no pudo evitar fulminarlos con la mirada, después de todo Naruto tenía razón, aunque el ya había visto a Menma algunas veces por la mansión Hyuga, no podía evitar sentir rabia por que Hinata le había mentido.

Naruto al ver a la prometida de su hermano se acercó a ella, la miro detenidamente, cosa que asusto un poco a Hinata, y él decidió hablar "Hmmm, tu nombre es Hinata, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto.

Hinata nerviosamente asintió con la cabeza, ella nunca antes había hablado con Naruto, aunque siempre había sentido lastima por él debido al trato que recibió cuando era un niño, ella pudo decir que estaba feliz por él cuando se enteró que era hermano de Menma.

"Hmmm." Ella logró escuchar de Naruto, quien luego negó con la cabeza, así que ella decidió preguntar, "¿P-pasa algo malo Naruto-san?"

Naruto al oír esto la miró y le preguntó "¿Por qué usas esa chaqueta? No estamos en invierno."

Hinata al oír esto se sonrojo de vergüenza mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, Menma se dio cuenta de esto y respondió por Hinata, "Ya Nii-san, no molestes a Hinata-chan." Naruto lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que se encogió de hombros y dijo "Yo tan solo quería decirle que se saque esa chaqueta, para que tú puedas estrenártela." Dicho esto él se alejó un poco, dejando a unos más que rojos Menma y Hinata ya que lograron entender a lo que Naruto se refería.

Naruto luego divisó a Shino, estrechó las manos con él y empezó a hablar con él, ya que no se habían visto desde el día de la graduación, y Shino siempre fue una de las pocas personas que le agradó en ese lugar.

Luego de unos minutos los novatos escucharon que alguien habló "Oigan ustedes, deberían tranquilizarse un poco más." Todos ellos giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz, y pudieron ver a un muchacho de cabellera gris con unos anteojos más bien anticuados.

"Así que ustedes son los nuevos novatos que acaban de graduarse de la academia, ¿verdad? Están perdiendo el tiempo con esas caras tan bonitas… joder, esto no es una excursión." Dijo el muchacho.

Ino al oír esto replicó ya que ese muchacho la había mirado a ella cuando dijo eso, "Oye, ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para decirnos eso?" preguntó Ino

Él sonrió un poco al oír esto, puso bien sus lentes y respondió "Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto. Mira a tu alrededor…" entonces todos miraron hacia donde se encontraban los demás Shinobis al oír esto.

Kabuto sonrió al ver las expresiones en el rostro de los novatos y agregó, "Todos ellos están nerviosos porque falta poco para empezar el examen, así que por eso que les recomiendo que bajen un poco más el volumen."

Kabuto entonces suspiro y dijo "Supongo que no puedo reclamarles nada, ya que solo son unos novatos que no saben nada. Me recuerdan a mi cuando era más joven."

Sakura entonces tomó la palabra y preguntó "Así que, ¿esta es la segunda vez que participas en este examen?"

Kabuto suspiró al oír esto y negó con la cabeza. "No, es mi séptima vez. Este examen se hace dos veces al año, y este es mi cuarto año." Al oír esto casi todos se sorprendieron, mientras se preguntaban qué tan difícil era en realidad este examen.

Pero entonces Sakura volvió a hablar "Entonces sabes mucho sobre este examen, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sakura, y Kabuto asintió con la cabeza.

Menma entonces sonrió y dijo "Entonces debes ser un experto Kabuto-san." Kabuto sonrió y antes de que pueda decir algo, Shikamaru dijo "Pero no ha pasado el examen."

Kabuto al oír esto se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y contestó, "Si, eso es verdad. Pero bueno, quizás debería darles un poco de información ya que son unos novatos después de todo." Kabuto entonces llevo una mano a su bolsa ninja y continuó mientras sacaba algo de allí "Con estas cartas de reconocimiento." Y mostró unas cartas de color naranja a los novatos, quienes no sabían que eran esas cartas, excepto por Sai y Naruto, quien estaba mirando sospechosamente a Kabuto, ya que su historia no lo había convencido para nada, y ademas pudo darse cuenta que mintió en casi todo lo que había dicho.

Naruto entonces vio que Kabuto se arrodilló mientras ponía sus cartas en el piso, luego del oyó que Kabuto empezó a explicar cómo funcionaban las cartas, luego de terminar de explicar el funcionamiento de las mismas, luego de eso Sasuke preguntó, "¿Y hay cartas que tengan información detallada de alguna persona?"

Kabuto asintió con la cabeza al oír esto y preguntó "¿Hay alguien que te interese?" Sasuke al oír esto también asintió con la cabeza, Kabuto volvió a juntar sus cartas y dijo "La información de los examinados de este año no es perfecta, pero la he grabado y guardado. Incluye información de todos ustedes también. Dime lo que sepas de la gente que te interese. La buscare para ti."

"Gaara de Suna. Rock Lee de Konoha y Namikaze Naruto." Pidió Sasuke, y Naruto al oír su nombre solo suspiró, a él poco le importaba lo que decían en esas cartas, ya que estaba seguro que solo habría información de sus días como Gennin, y nada más que eso, así que él no tenía por qué preocuparse. Las novias de Naruto al oír su nombre miraron hacia él para ver si se había molestado con eso, pero no lo estaba ya que él parecía que estaba durmiendo apoyado a la pared. Ellas sonrieron pero no lo molestaron

"Oh, te sabes los nombres. Entonces no me llevara mucho tiempo." Kabuto entonces tomó tres cartas, las puso frente a él y dijo "Aquí están."

Sasuke miró detenidamente las cartas y dijo "Muéstramelos." Kabuto asintió con la cabeza y tomó una de ellas, la puso en el piso y empezó a girarla mientras le cargaba un poco de Chakra. "Primero veamos a Rock Lee… Es tan solo un año mayor que tú. Experiencia en misiones, 20 de nivel D y 11 de nivel C. Su sensei es Maito Gai y sus compañeros de equipo son, Tenten y Neji Hyuga. Ademas, sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo se han incrementado muchísimo estos últimos meses. Su especialidad es el Taijutsu, si quieres tener una pelea mano a mano contra él lo mejor sería que sepas como hacerlo, o serás aplastado en cuestión de segundos. Sus otras habilidades como Genjutsu y Ninjutsu son nulas." Al oír esto Lee desde su lugar apretó los puños, mientras miraba detenidamente a Naruto, quien seguía durmiendo.

Menma y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza, ahora ya sabían la razón por la cual perdieron contra Lee, ellos estaban decidíos a derrotarlo si llegaban a enfrentarse nuevamente. Kabuto entonces tomo otra carta y dijo. "Ahora vamos con el siguiente, _Sabaku no Gaara. (Gaara del Desierto.)"_ Kabuto hizo lo mismo y luego leyó la información en la tarjeta. "Experiencia en misiones, 8 de nivel C y… ¡esto es sorprendente! Ha hecho una misión de Rango B como Gennin!" exclamó sorprendido Kabuto, todos los Gennins presentes también se sorprendieron, mientras algunas se preguntaban quién era Gaara, quien estaba mirando maniáticamente a Naruto.

"Aunque esa es toda la información que tengo sobre él ya que es un ninja extranjero. Pero… Parece que ha vuelto de todas sus misiones sin heridas." Dicho esto todos volvieron a sorprenderse y fue Shikamaru quien expresó la sorpresa, "¿Hizo una misión de nivel B y no fue herido?"

Kabuto asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar otra carta, "Y por último, Namikaze Naruto." Al decir este nombre todos los que habían oído acerca de los rumores prestaron atención a lo siguiente que diría Kabuto. "Veamos, Namikaze Naruto, Jinchūriki del Kyubi no Yoko." Al decir esto todos los que no sabían de esto miraron con extrema sorpresa a Naruto, en especial Gaara que ahora estaba sonriendo peor que antes.

"Experiencia en misiones… ¿Cómo es esto posible?" esto sin duda llamó la atención a todos, y fue Kiba quien dijo "¡Ja! ¿Acaso el dobe hizo puras misiones de rango C? o tal vez crearon misiones de rango E para él. Jejeje." Naruto oyó esto, pero ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, solo sus chicas mostraron su molestia con ese comentario, y Kiba al ver que tantas mujeres lo estaban mirando furiosamente no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño.

Kabuto al oír esto negó con la cabeza y respondió "No, no es eso… Experiencia en misiones, 5 misiones de rango C, 12 misiones de rango B, 14 misiones de rango A y una misión de rango S. Ninguna misión de rango D" al oír esto, todos abrieron los ojos en Shock, incluso las novias de Naruto, quienes no sabían que Naruto había hecho tantas misiones… y qué misiones.

Naruto entonces pudo sentir muchas miradas sobre él, abrió un poco los ojos, se estiró un poco y como se dio cuenta de que las personas aún seguían mirándolo de esa manera no pudo evitar gruñir con fastidio "¡¿Acaso tengo en la cara?! ¡Dejen de mirarme o juro que los asesinare a todos ustedes!" él exclamó apuntando a los Shinobis frente a él, los que conocían a Naruto sabían que él odiaba ser observado de manera constante, y también sabían que él no les estaba amenazando a ellos, pero aquellos que no sabían esto no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidados al escuchar a Naruto hablar de tal forma.

Menma se acercó a Naruto y le preguntó "Pero Nii-san, ¿Cómo hiciste estas misiones?" Naruto al oír esto giró la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y contestó "Hmm, pues Anko-chan y yo hicimos una apuesta hace unos meses, si es que yo podía hacer esa cantidad de misiones, al ganador le tocaba arriba por una semana. Jejeje, y déjame decirte que me esmere en ganar la apuesta." La mayoría de los presentes pudieron entender a lo que se refería Naruto con 'tocar arriba' así que no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Especialmente Menma, quien tenía un Padrino pervertido que siempre hablaba de eso.

Mientras tanto Kabuto miraba detenidamente a Naruto, pero luego tosió un poco y continuó "Si, es impresionante las cantidad de misiones que has hecho Naruto-san, y eso que no tienes ni un año como Gennin. Pero bueno, eso no es todo…" esto llamó nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes. "Su especialidad es el Kenjutsu y el Ninjutsu como también las tácticas de infiltración y sigilo, según esto… él tiene control de los 4 elementos. Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Viento." Nuevamente todos se sorprendieron, pero Kabuto continuó. "Actualmente tiene en su poder una de las espadas legendarias de Kiri, y también logró derrotar a 2 Shinobigatana. Zabuza Momochi y Raiga Kurosuki, obteniendo de este ultimo las Kibas. Sin duda es algo impresionante, aunque eso no es todo, también…" pero él no pudo terminar ya que Naruto lo interrumpió. "Creo que eso será suficiente Kabuto-san, no deseo que las personas de este lugar sepan más de mi…" él entonces hizo una pausa y luego miró hacia los demás en la habitación, "O me veré obligado a matarlos a todos…"

Naruto entonces dio una sonrisa tan maniaca que dejaría en ridículo a Gaara, nuevamente todos se asustaron, y más aún cuando sintieron el leve instinto asesino que Naruto estaba liberando, aunque era poco, era suficiente para intimidarlos.

Naruto luego de dejar en claro su punto de vista volvió a recostarse contra la pared, él no supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero creyó que paso mucho ya que oyó que Sasuke empezó a gritar cosas, el abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar donde se encontraba Kabuto, quien ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, con Menma y Sakura a su lado, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Naruto entonces vio que esos ninjas del sonido del día de ayer se encontraban frente a Kabuto, y Zaku dijo "Anota eso en tus cartas. Los tres ninjas de Oto se convertirán en Chunnin." Naruto entonces se puso frente a ellos, los miró, luego miró a Kabuto, y luego se encogió de hombros, sonrió y camino hacia Kin y le preguntó "Hola Kin-chan, ¿aun estas con estos dos idiotas?" Zaku y Dosu al oír esto gruñeron, Kin se sonrojó al oír esto y respondió mientras intentaba mirarlo. "B-Buenos días Naruto-kun…" Dosu y Zaku miraron a Kin por la forma en que ella se dirigió a Naruto, y no pudieron evitar gruñir, "¡Maldita puta! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hemos dicho ayer?! ¡Recuerda!" gritó Zaku, y este intentó darle una cachetada a Kin, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su mano fue detenida por Naruto, Zaku se giró para verlo, pero al hacerlo se sintió diminuto en comparación a Naruto.

"Escúchame bien maldita basura, odio que las personas falten el respeto a mujeres que no han hecho nada, y estoy seguro que Kin-chan no es eso que tú le has dicho…" Naruto entonces empezó apretar cada vez más el brazo de Zaku, haciendo que este empiece a mostrar signos de molestia. "Si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a una mujer, o peor aún, intentas golpearla… Te arrancare ambos brazos, luego te arrancare las piernas y luego de eso los ojos y la lengua, para luego meter todo eso en tu trasero. Y créeme que tu vivirás para sentir todo esto." Entonces Naruto empezó a apretar con más fuerza el brazo de Zaku, pero antes de que pudiera rompérselo hubo una explosión de humo frente al pizarrón de la sala.

Naruto al instante soltó el agarre, haciendo que Zaku caiga de espaldas mientras se tomaba el brazo. Kin solo pudo sonrojarse, y no pudo evitar que su corazón bombee con más velocidad al oír a Naruto defenderla.

Haku e Ino estuvieron por preguntar cómo Naruto conocía a esa chica, pero no pudieron debido a la explosión de humo que hubo al frente, "¡Quietos escandalosos! Lamento haberles hechos esperar. Soy el examinador del primer test de examen de selección Chunnin… Ibiki Morino."

Luego de eso Ibiki apunto hacia donde se encontraban los novatos y gritó "Ustedes tres, los de Otogakure. No crean que pueden hacer todo lo que quieran antes del examen. ¿Acaso quieren que los suspenda antes del examen? ¡Y tu Naruto! ¡Compórtate un poco mejor!"

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y respondió "Claro Ibiki-san, pero es que no puedo permitir tal falta de respeto." Muchos se preguntaron de donde conocía Naruto al examinador del primer examen, pero Haku lo sabía muy bien, ya que Anko le había comentado que ellos dos habían trabajado juntos para sacar información a personas en el pasado.

Ibiki al oír esto rio entre dientes, pero luego puso una cara seria y dijo "Es un buen momento para decir esto, esta prohíbo la lucha entre ustedes, solo pueden hacerlo con el permiso de un examinador, y aunque tengan el permiso está prohibido matar. Los idiotas que se enfrenten a mi suspenderán inmediatamente, ¿Han entendido?"

Zaku quien ahora sentía menos dolor soltó un bufido y dijo "Este examen parece demasiado fácil y blando." Los examinadores rieron entre dientes al oír esto, e Ibiki volvió a hablar "Ahora empezaremos con el primer examen de selección Chunnin." Y entonces Ibiki empezó a explicar lo que tenían que hacer antes del examen.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares Ibiki empezó a explicar las reglas de la prueba, Naruto no prestó atención a nada de esto, ya que él sabía desde hace varios años como se manejaban los exámenes en la aldea.

Así que el solo se recostó en su lugar y espero hasta que Ibiki de la orden de iniciar el examen, la cual vino luego de varios minutos. Naruto entonces se fijó en su examen, sin duda las preguntas eran difíciles, y era obvio que el motivo de la prueba era copiar, aunque él podía hacerlo, decidió no hacerlo, así que a toda velocidad completo todas las nueve preguntas, y volvió a recostarse en su escritorio.

Ibiki vio esto y sonrió _"Hn, Anko tiene razón, ese mocoso no es nada comparado con los que están aquí, aunque ya me había convencido cuando hizo eso a aquellos bastaros, sin duda eso fue… interesante."_ Pensó él con media sonrisa.

Luego de varios minutos Naruto sintió que alguien lanzó algo contra su cabeza, él levantó un poco la vista y pudo ver que fue Ibiki quien le arrojó una tiza, "¡Despierta! Estoy por explicar la décima pregunta. Pero hay una regla especial para esta pregunta…" declaró Ibiki, aumentando el nerviosismo en los presentes, los cuales ahora eran mucho menos que antes.

Justo entonces las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y fue Kankurō quien entró, Ibiki lo miró y rio entre dientes, "Tienes suerte. Tu espectáculo de marionetas no ha sido un desperdicio después de todo." Dijo él, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que Kankurō se puso nervioso al oír esto, pero luego caminó lentamente hacia su lugar.

Ibiki al ver que Kankurō se sentó, miró hacia una ventana y dijo "Ahora lo explicare… Esta es…" él entonces volvió a mirar a los presentes, y agregó "Una regla sin esperanza."

Al oír esto todos se sorprendieron, pero Ibiki continuó, "Pero antes… van a decidir si desean hacer o no hacer esta pregunta." Nuevamente se sorprendieron al oír esto, y Temari gritó desde su lugar "¿Decidir? ¿Qué pasa si decidimos no hacerlo?"

Ibiki al oír esto respondió tranquilamente "Si deciden no responder esta pregunta, tu puntuación se reducirá a cero. En otra palabra suspendes, al igual que todo tu equipo." Agregó esto último con una sonrisa.

Entonces todos empezaron a decir que responderían la pregunta y que era estúpido no hacerlo. Ibiki rio entre dientes y agregó algo más "Pero si deciden hacer esta pregunta, y la fallan… ¡perderán el privilegio de hacer el examen Chunnin por siempre jamás!"

Esto causo muchos murmullos, exclamaciones de desaprobación, muchos dijeron que ya habían personas que habían presentado el examen con anterioridad, pero Ibiki volvió a reír y luego puso una cara que asustó a muchos de los presentes, "Que mala suerte… Este año yo pongo las reglas… Es por eso que tienen la opción de no responderla. Aquellos que no estén seguros pueden elegir no hacerla, y hacer el examen el próximo año, o al siguiente." Y entonces Ibiki empezó a reír.

Luego de unos segundos Ibiki dijo "Comencemos." Él hizo una pausa y luego continuó, "Aquellos que no quieran hacer la décima pregunta, que levanten las manos. Tras confirmar su número los dejaremos marchar."

Entonces muchos empezaron a levantar las manos, y esto hizo que en la habitación queden cada vez menos personas. Luego de varios minutos Ibiki se dio cuenta de que aún quedaban varias personas, así que él dijo "Esta es su última oportunidad, aquellos que no quieran responder a la décima pregunta, pueden retirarse."

Unos pocos lo hicieron, pero luego nadie más levantó sus manos, Ibiki se acercó un poco más al frente, miró a todos y sentenció, "¡Pues muy bien!… para el primer examen, todos ustedes… ¡Están reprobados!"

* * *

**Notas:**

**Eso es todo Kukukuku.**

**A veeer, aclaraciones… déjenme pensar. Hmmm, que paso en este cap? Creo que el nuevo camino desbloqueado de Naruto, él lo desbloqueo al entrar en contacto con el fruto, pero no pudo probarlo hasta entrenar luego de varios meses.**

**Naruto estaba muy debilitado, y pudieron verlo en el primer entrenamiento. **

**Luego no sé qué más, a veeer, ah sí, el comentario de Naruto hacia Sakura… pues eso es algo que yo pienso, y si les soy sincero me vi tentado a escribir algo de NaruSaku en este capítulo, pero logre contenerme.**

**Lo de Gaara y su defensa lo verán en el futuro más adelante.**

**En cuanto a Lee, ya fueron testigos de su cambio, jejeje.**

**Algo que quiero decir es que yo no soy de los que describe el vestuario de las personas, ya que estoy un 99.999999998211% seguro de que las personas no les importa las descripciones que los autores ponen de las personas, ya que los lectores suelen imaginarse por su propia cuenta como están vestidos los personajes.**

**Yo a Menma me lo imagino como a alguien con un Kimono de Batalla color blanco y azul, con una cinta de color blanco en la cintura. Como todo un Samurai.**

**Ah sí, y pues creo que voy a meter a Kin en el Harem, estuve viendo los capítulos del examen Chunnin, y no pude evitar sentirme triste por ella. ¡Kishimoto Hijo de puta! No puedo creer que haya matado a Kin de esa manera.**

**Y creo que eso es todo, si tienen dudas déjenlo en los comentarios. Y quiero avisar que tal vez no postee conti hasta Octubre. Es lo más probable.**


	17. Capitulo 16

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando **_"Su corazón es muy oscuro"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Konohagakure no Sato – Torre Hokage

"¡Estúpido Ibiki!" gritó Minato mientras golpeaba su escritorió, él se encontraba observando el examen desde la bola de cristal, junto a Hiruzen, quien al oír el estallido de Minato rió "Jojojo, tranquilízate Minato, no te alteres, puede que Ibiki los haya reprobado, pero podrán internarlo en la próxima ocasión, sabemos muy bien que su amenaza no fue verdadera."  
Minato al oír a Hiruzen lo miró, suspiró y replicó, "Lo se Sandaime-sama, pero es que quería que mis hijos pasaran esta prueba, en especial Naruto, ambos sabemos que su nivel no es el de un Gennin, y es por eso que quería ya participe en los exámenes de este año, quería promoverlo a Jounin apenas terminara esto, pero ahora por culpa del estúpido de Ibiki eso no será posible."

Hiruzen al oír esto tomo una calda de su pipa, luego soltó el humo y expresó. "¿Así que es por Naruto-kun? Si, sé muy bien que su nivel no es el de un Gennin, y ya sé cuál es el motivo de ello. Pero no hay que pensar en eso, creo que deberías ir a la academia a decirles a tus hijos que podrán hacerlo en la próxima ocasión."

Minato asintió con la cabeza, suspiró y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención en la bola de cristal.

De vuelta en la Academia Ninja.

Todos al oír la declaración de Ibiki se quedaron atónitos, pero luego de unos segundos empezaron las quejas y las preguntas de la razón de su declaración. Algunos dijeron que tomaron la difícil decisión de permanecer, así que tenían que ser tomados en cuenta. Ibiki al oír estas preguntas y quejas gritó, "¡La determinación de la que hablas es lo peor de lo peor! ¡Ustedes basuras no tienen derecho a convertirse en Chunnin!" él hizo una pequeña pausa y luego dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta. "Eso es todo."

Pero antes de que él pudiera salir el oyó una voz la cual dijo. "Ibiki-san, antes de que se vaya quisiera discutir algo usted, y deseo que todos los presentes escuchen esto también." Naruto expresó tranquilamente desde su asiento.

Al oír la voz de Naruto, todos lo Gennins presentes pusieron su mirada en él, pero luego recordaron como se puso cuando todos empezaron a mirarlo y rápidamente desviaron la mirada, justo para ver a Ibiki acercándose y poniéndose justo frente al lugar de Naruto.

Naruto quien estaba con los brazos cruzados levantó la vista para ver la cara extremadamente seria de Ibiki, él también puso una mirada igual, sino mucho más seria que la de él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ibiki, quien mentalmente sonrió al ver las agallas de Naruto.

"Que es lo que quieres Naruto?" preguntó Ibiki mirando directamente hacia los ojos de Naruto, quien también hizo lo mismo.

"Deseo saber la razón exacta por la cual nos has reprobado." Contestó Naruto, e Ibiki al oír esto soltó un bufido y declaró, "Ya te lo dije, todos ustedes son unas basuras que no merecen ser Chunnin, ahora si ya respondí a tus preguntas creo que es tiempo de que me retire." y entonces estuvo a punto de caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo nuevamente.

"Un Shinobi debe pensar más allá de los parámetros de la misión." Declaró Naruto desde su lugar, Ibiki al oír esto se dio la vuelta, se acercó nuevamente a Naruto y declaró, "Interesante, veo que tu si has comprendido el verdadero motivo de esta prueba, pero es una lástima que no haya alcanzado."

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y replicó, "Claro que lo entendí, y muy bien. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista."

Ibiki al oír esto levantó una de sus cejas y preguntó, "¿Y cuál es la razón de ello?" dijo Ibiki mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse justo frente a su lugar, los Gennins aún no entendían de que estaban hablando ellos dos, así que solo escucharon con atención.

Naruto volvió a sonreír mientras contestaba, "Es muy simple. Tú crees que nosotros debemos estar dispuestos a sacrificar una misión si es que estamos en aprietos, con tal de salvar a nuestros camaradas."

Ibiki entrecerró un pocos los ojos al oír esta respuesta y dijo, "Y tú no estás de acuerdo con esto…"

Naruto sonrió y contestó, "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Completar una misión para mí es lo más importante! No me importa si mis camaradas llegan a morir, si lo hacen, eso solo probara que ellos no estaban preparados para la carrera Shinobi, aquellos que no pueden acatar las órdenes están mejor muertos." Esto era la verdad para Naruto, en Root su carácter fue formado de esa manera, pero al tener una organización tan grande como la suya, ese carácter fue completamente formado, y él sabía que aquellos que no cumplían con sus órdenes en su organización estarían muertos.

Todas las novias de Naruto al oír a Naruto hablar de esta manera no pudieron evitar sentirse preocupadas, ellas no sabían que Naruto podría pensar así con tal de completar una misión, pero ellas esperaban que con él no se refiera a ellas.

Mientras tanto Menma también se sorprendió al oír esto, no sabía que su hermano podía ser tan frió como para no importarle sus camaradas, era completamente distinto a lo que Kakashi les había enseñado.

En la torre Hokage Minato se sintió culpable al oír esto, ya que él estaba seguro que esas palabras las sacó de la Raíz.

Ibiki al oír eso volvió a mirar a Naruto directamente en sus ojos y respondió, "Y esa es la razón por la cual no estás listo para ser Chunnin, si solo piensas…" pero Ibiki fue interrumpido por Naruto que se levantó de su asiento y dijo "Dime Ibiki-san, ¿Qué significa ser un Shinobi para usted? ¿Seguir órdenes de un superiór pero romperlas solo porque las cosas se complican? O mi favorita ¿Tal vez ser un héroe y ayudar a los necesitados?"

Ibiki al oír esto giró su cabeza para mirar a Naruto, quien se había recostado en la pared de la habitación, él entonces se levantó y volvió a ponerse frente a Naruto, "Tal vez un poco de ambas…"

Naruto sonrió al oír esto, se apartó un poco de Ibiki, para luego volver darse la vuelta y decir con extrema seriedad, "Entonces te recomiendo a que dejes de ser un ninja. Alguien tan patético como tú me repugna."

Ibiki al oír esto abrió un poco sus ojos, le recordó a unas palabras que él había dicho a alguien en el pasado, aunque no tan fuerte. Ibiki volvió a darse la vuelta y se puso justo frente a Naruto, quien levantó la cabeza para verlo mejor, "Tienes muchas agallas mocoso, pero todo lo que dices solo me demuestra que tú no estás listo para ser un Chunnin."

Naruto no apartó la vista y contestó "¿Por qué? ¿Por pensar solo en mi o por querer completar una misión aunque esta afecte a mis camaradas? Ibiki-san, creí que usted era un verdadero Shinobi, pero solo eres otro de esos estúpidos que creen que ser Shinobi es tan solo un juego. Nosotros somos simples soldados, herramientas que debemos ser utilizadas por alguien superiór a nosotros, si una misión es asignada a nosotros, aunque sea suicida, debemos realizarla aunque el resultado sea fatal. No estamos aquí para intentar ser héroes o ayudar a los demás. Somos shinobis, y nuestra única función es la de asesinar sin rechistar." Declaró Naruto, y muchos al oír esto empezaron a enojarse, ellos no veían su trabajo de esa forma. Aunque claro, esto no se aplicaba en Naruto, ya que él no tenía ningún tipo de lealtad con la aldea, él solo tenía lealtad consigo mismo.

Ibiki entonces comprendió adonde quería llegar Naruto, así que él se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos los del salón, quienes tenían miradas de disgusto y desacuerdo en sus rostros, "¡Oigan ustedes!, ¡¿están de acuerdo con lo que dice esta pequeña basura a mi lado?!" gritó fuertemente Ibiki.

Muchos al oír esto se levantaron y empezaron a negar con fuerza todo lo que Naruto había dicho, "¡Dobe! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! Puede que tú te consideres de esa manera, ¡pero nosotros no nos consideramos tan poca cosa como tú!" gritó Kiba desde su lugar.

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, pero otros no. Ibiki entonces miró hacia los examinadores, quienes sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, Ibiki entonces volvió a mirar hacia los candidatos y declaró mientras reía. "Jajajaja, ¡agradezcan a esta pequeña basura! ¡Por qué todos ustedes están aprobados!"

Al oír esto todos entraron se sorprendieron, y fue Temari quien gritó, "¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan solo cambiaras tu decisión así como así?" preguntó ella levantándose un poco de su lugar.

Ibiki al oír esto sonrió mientras empezaba a sacarse la banda de su cabeza, revelando que esta estaba llena de cicatrices. La mayoría de las personas miraron con horror esto, "Si claro que puedo, el líder de una misión debe estar dispuesto a cambiar sus decisiones si esto ayudará a cumplir su objetivo, aunque deben recordar siempre que no toda la información que obtengan de terceros será la correcta. Esto puede ocasionar muchas cosas, como la muerte de tu equipo o la destrucción de tu aldea, ese fue otro objetivo del examen, el de copiar sin ser detectados, ya que en el futuro deberán hacer esto para conseguir información verdadera." Finalizó Ibiki mirando hacia Naruto, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió, miró hacia una ventana y dijo.

"Al fin llegó…" Todos se preguntaron a qué se refería y en ese instante la ventana la cual Naruto estaba mirando se rompió en mil pedazos, y una gran bola ingresó por ella. Ibiki solo suspiró mientras se apartaba un poco.

Entonces todos vieron con asombro que una mujer apareció allí, con un mantel detrás de ella, "Muy bien chicos y chicas, ¡síganme! Soy Anko Mitarashi, examinadora de la segunda parte del examen de selección Chunnin." Gritó ella.

A muchos una gota de sudor se les formó detrás de sus nucas al ver esto, pero entonces Ibiki dijo detrás del mantel, "Anko… nuevamente te apresuraste."

Anko al oír esto no respondió, en cambio miró hacia los Gennins en la habitación y expresó, "Vaya, son muchos. Ibiki, ¿has permitido que todos estos pasaran? Tu examen fue muy fácil, de seguro te has suavizado."

Ibiki al oír esto rió un poco y contestó, "Jajaja, si tú supieras, yo había reprobado a todos ellos."

Anko al oír esto se sorprendió, y ella estuvo a punto de preguntar entonces por qué ellos aún seguían aquí, pero no pudo ya que cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella hablar, "Me lastimas Anko-chan… aún no te has dado cuenta de mi presencia." Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Naruto allí con sus manos en el pecho mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza como si estuviera triste, Anko al ver esto aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó a Naruto de su cabeza para meterlo entre sus pechos y empezar a agitarlo allí con mucha rapidez.

Casi todos los presentes se sonrojaron al ver esto, mientras que algunas al ver esto fulminaron con la mirada a Anko, quien gritó, "Ah, sabía que pasarías la primera parte del examen de Ibiki." Naruto entonces hizo un poco de fuerza para sacar su cabeza de entre los enormes pechos y Anko, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Fue Ibiki quien habló en lugar de él, "Si, este mocoso hizo que cambie de parecer con respecto a reprobarlos, sin duda tienes un buen Gennin aquí Anko." Dijo Ibiki mirando directamente a Anko, quien sonrió ampliamente, y ella estuvo a punto de volver a meter a Naruto entre sus pechos cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya había desaparecido de allí.

Ella miró hacia los Gennins y pudo ver que Naruto se encontraba en su lugar, y ella solo hizo un puchero, cosa que causó una sonrisa en Naruto. "Está bien mocosos, síganme todos ustedes, ahora daremos inicio a la segunda parte del examen Chunnin." Todos los Gennins asintieron y empezaron a seguir a Anko fuera de la habitación.

Naruto entonces salió de allí, y al hacerlo vio a todas sus tres novias esperándolo en la puerta, quienes tenían miradas de tristeza, y antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo, Naruto decidió calmarlas, "Chicas, lo que dije allí adentro fue enserió." Esto causó que ellas agachen sus cabezas, pero Naruto continuó, "Si… eso es lo que yo pienso, pero yo nunca haría algo así a ustedes, ya que ustedes son lo más preciado que tengo."

Ellas levantaron la cabeza, e Ino fue quien habló. "Enserió Naruto-kun?" preguntó ella. Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la barbilla, causando un sonrojo en ella, Naruto entonces contestó "Por supuesto Ino-chan, creí haber dejado esto en claro hace tiempo. Yo nunca voy a cambiarlas por nada ni nadie."

Ino soltó un suspiro de ensueño al oír esto, y antes de que las demás pudieran decir algo a Naruto, todos escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta "*Ejem* Oye casanova, creo que deberías seguir a Anko, tu sabes que ella se enojara si te tardas mucho." Ibiki dijo detrás de Naruto.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sin darse vuelta, miró hacia sus chicas y luego ellos empezaron a retirarse de ese lugar, para alcanzar a Anko, mientras Ibiki volvía adentro para recoger los exámenes de los que pasaron la prueba.

Mientras tanto Minato sonrió al saber que habían aprobado la primera parte del examen, pero se sintió completamente triste al ver la forma en que eso había sido posible, es por eso que el soltó un suspiro de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hiruzen, "Vamos Minato, no te preocupes, tu solo tienes que hacer que hacer que Naruto-kun cambie esa mentalidad, has que la Voluntad de Fuego en él salga a flote." Expresó Hiruzen.

Minato al oír esto miró hacia su antecesor y luego asintió con la cabeza, "Tienes razón." Y entonces ellos continuaron observando la bola, justa para ver que todos habían llegado al campo 44,

"Esta es la localización de la segunda parte del examen de selección Chunnin. Es la zona 44 de entrenamiento de batalla, pero la llamamos… El Bosque de la Muerte." Dijo Anko frente a todos los Gennins, quienes se sorprendieron al oír este nombre, y Menma no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorra por todo el cuerpo al oír esto, ya que él estuvo en ese lugar por días cuando Naruto lo dejo allí por molestarlo, sin duda fue una de sus peores experiencias.

Él miró discretamente hacia Naruto, quien le estaba sonriendo con un poco de malicia, _"Espero que estés bromeando Nii-san."_ Pensó Menma no queriendo que Naruto vuelva a hacerle una broma como esa.

Entonces Menma oyó a Sakura a su lado, "Seguro que es un lugar tenebroso." Menma asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y Anko rió entre dientes al oír esto, "Serán capaces de experimentar por que se llama a este lugar 'El Bosque de la Muerte'" dijo Anko.

Entonces Anko puso su mano en su chaqueta y sacó variós papeles con escritos de allí, ella entonces se paró firme y puso los papeles hacia el frente "Estos son formulariós de consentimiento. Aquellos que van a hacer el examen deben firmar aquí."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó un Gennin entre la multitud, Anko al oír esto miró hacia ese Gennin y contestó "Porque a partir de ahora la gente morirá. Por eso necesitamos el consentimiento de la gente para continuar. De otro modo yo sería la responsable. Jajaja." Todos los Gennins se pusieron seriós al oír esto.

Entonces ella entregó los papeles y empezó a explicar en qué consistiría la segunda parte del examen. Una vez que todos hicieron sus preguntas ella finalizó con su explicación diciendo, "Cambiaremos los tres formulariós de consentimiento por un pergamino en aquel puesto." Dijo ella apuntando hacia un puesto que se encontraba hacia su derecha.

Cuando todos miraron hacia allí, ella continuó "y luego de saber su entrada, todos empezaran a la vez." ella entonces suspiró y dijo. "Una última advertencia. ¡No mueran!... aunque esa no podrá evitarse…" dijo ella sonriendo mirando hacia Naruto, quien le sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza, él entonces fue hacia el puesto junto con sus compañeros de equipo a entregar sus papeles de consentimiento.

Luego de unos minutos todos habían entregado sus consentimientos, y sus pergaminos. Entonces Anko ordenó que todos sigan a las personas encargadas, ya que estas le asignarían una puerta para ingresar al bosque. Nadie se opuso a esto y siguieron a quienes debían seguir.

Media hora después cada equipo se encontraba en su respectiva entrada, todos esperando con ansiedad el momento en que se abran las puertas, mientras cada persona tenía sus propios pensamientos de lo que harían y como harían este examen.

Entonces ellos vieron que los encargados empezaron a sacar las cadenas y candados de las puertas, esperaron unos segundos y luego Anko dijo que la segunda parte del examen daba inicio. A toda velocidad los equipos ingresaron en el bosque, todos en diferentes direcciones.

Naruto y su equipo corrieron a toda velocidad, saltando por los arboles hasta llegar a un claro, ellos aterrizaron allí y Haku preguntó "¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto-kun?" dijo ella mirando a Naruto, quien se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y contestó. "Nada. Esperaremos tranquilamente aquí, los pergaminos vienen en camino."

Sai y Haku no entendieron a lo que Naruto quería decir, así que decidieron esperar con Naruto a que se refería. Sai se sentó un poco más alejados de ellos mientras revisaba su equipo Ninja, y Haku se sentó al lado de Naruto, muy cerca de él y le preguntó. "Naruto-kun… ya sé que tu dijiste que nunca nos abandonarías, pero… ¿Por qué piensas de esa manera?"

Naruto entonces miró hacia Haku, se acercó un poco más a ella y empezó a acariciarle las manos mientras contestaba. "Haku-chan… ya te lo he dicho, he pasado por muchas cosas difíciles en mi vida, cosas que han hecho que mi carácter cambie. Yo estuve hace mucho tiempo en una organización secreta de la aldea, y allí ese carácter se formó en mí, aunque no sigo todas las ideologías del fundador de ese lugar, comparto algunos puntos con él, los cuales tú ya has oído en la primera parte del examen. Pero no te preocupes, yo nunca pondría en práctica eso con ustedes, ya que se ganaron mi confianza, y el lugar para acompañarme en el futuro." Dijo Naruto ahora empezando a acariciar la mejilla de una sonrosada Haku, quien cerró sus ojos mientras extendía los labios un poco para que Naruto la bese.

Naruto entonces acercó lentamente la cabeza y cuando estuvieron por besarse, todo el equipo 13 escuchó que los arbustos empezaron a hacer ruido. Rápidamente Sai y Haku se pusieron en posición de defensa. Pero Naruto solo se levantó y dijo. "Al fin llegan."

En ese instante 3 clones de Naruto aparecieron en escena, y uno de ellos dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa ninja. "Estos Gennins sí que son estúpidos, no puedo creer quieran ser Chunnins y no pudieron detectar los clones que pusiste en ellos jefe."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego preguntó "¿Trajeron los pergaminos?" al instante los 3 clones mostraron los pergaminos. Dos tenían pergaminos del cielo mientras que el otro tenía un pergamino de tierra.

Sai y Haku se sorprendieron que Naruto ya tenía planeado algo como eso desde un principio, pero no dijeron nada, Naruto se acercó a ellos y tomó los pergaminos mientras decía. "Haku-chan, ¿nosotros tenemos el pergamino de tierra verdad?" preguntó el mirando hacia Haku

Haku rápidamente asintió y luego Naruto volvió a mirar a sus clones. "Buen trabajo, estoy seguro que se encargaron de todo."

Rápidamente los clones asintieron y Naruto los disipó. Luego él se dio la vuelta y rápidamente corrió hacia Sai para darle un poderoso golpe en el estómago, el cual hizo que escupa un poco de sangre. Haku al ver esto se preocupó, pero no interfirió ya que pensó que Naruto haciendo esto por alguna razón.

Naruto entonces tomó a Sai del cuello mientras lo ponía contra un árbol. Luego puso su antebrazo en el cuello de Sai para sujetarlo y empezó a mirarlo fijamente. Mientras tanto Sai todavía estaba conmocionado, él no sabía el motivo por el cual Naruto lo atacó, y la velocidad con la cual se había movido lo dejó completamente descolocado, sin duda era como decían esos relatos en la Raíz.

Sai entonces abrió uno de sus ojos, mientras intentaba ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el estómago. "¿Naruto-senpai, que sucede?" preguntó el tranquilamente, pero no podía negar que estaba empezando a sentir miedo por la intensa mirada de Naruto, quien apretó aún más su antebrazo en el cuello de Sai, quien empezó a sentir menos aire en sus pulmones.

"Sai… he esperado este momento desde el día en que desperté, estoy seguro que fuiste tú quien dijo sobre lo mío y Tsunami-chan al tuerto de Danzo. Y eso claramente fue el peor error que pudiste haber cometido." Haku no conocía a ese tuerto, pero sabía que no era alguien bueno por eso que Naruto se refería con odio a ese hombre, así que ella empezó a mirar con sospecha a Sai, quien dio una sonrisa falsa y replicó. "Tu sabemos muy bien como es Danzo-sama, Naruto-senpai. Ademas yo no vi nada de malo en contar a Danzo-sama sobre tu relación con Tsunami-san."

Naruto al oír esto gruñó y replicó. "No te quieras pasar de listo Sai. Sé muy bien que lo hiciste porque quisiste, no puedes engañarme. Tienes suerte que no pueda matarte." Dijo él y entonces soltó el agarre, alejándose un poco, y Sai cayó al suelo, sobándose el cuello, el cual estaba un poco rojo.

Él entonces se levantó del suelo, y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo Naruto volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Pero tampoco puedo dejar que salgas de este bosque sabiendo todo lo que he hecho ahora, creo que voy a tener que probar un juguete nuevo." Entonces Naruto estiró su mano, y al instante una esfera apareció en ella, la cual estaba brillando intensamente.

Sai pensó que esto era algo malo, así que decidió cancelar su misión y regresar a la base de la Raíz, pero antes de que pudiera correr dos clones de Naruto empezaron a sujetarlo firmemente, él intento moverse, pero empezó a sentirse cada vez más débil, y él no sabía la razón de ello. Sai cayo de rodillas, con los clones aun sujetándolo de los brazos.

Naruto entonces se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Sai no dijo nada, pero esta situación en verdad empezó a asustarlo "¿Cansado Sai?" preguntó Naruto tomando de la barbilla a Sai, quien tenía una mirada en blanco.

Naruto sonrió al ver esto, soltó la barbilla de Sai y expresó. "Sabes Sai, nada más me gustaría más que hacer que tu rostro muestre el miedo y terror en estado puro, pero no contamos con mucho tiempo, así que hare esto rápidamente." Naruto entonces puso el Fruto frente a él, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en un orden.

Naruto entonces volvió a abrir sus ojos, y al hacerlo un haz de luz salió de la esfera, envolviendo completamente a Sai, quien empezó a brillar por los ojos, boca y orejas. Mientras los clones lo soltaban.

Pero entonces Naruto sintió algo, se sintió completamente cansado lo cual hizo que él caiga de rodilla. Un poco más atrás Haku abrió los ojos en shock, ya que el cabello de Naruto se volvió completamente blanco. Ella se acercó a él, se agacho y notó que Naruto tenía varias arrugas en el rostro. Esto hizo que ella se asuste aún más, así que ella empezó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Naruto no le prestó atención.

Mientras tanto dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, Kurama al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente empezó a enviar Chakra a Naruto para que se recupere. **"¡Estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a usar esa cosa! ¡Por poco y mueres! Aun no tienes Chakra suficiente para usar ese artefacto, ¡espera a que recuperemos parte de mí poder para que lo vuelvas a usar! ¡Ademas no uses esa cosa si no estás seguro de cómo hacerlo!"** Kurama regañó a Naruto dentro de su mente.

Naruto entonces miró a Kurama mientras daba una débil sonrisa, él se dio cuenta de que estaba regresando a la normalidad. Él suspiró y contestó. "Ya lo sé Kurama, el viejo me había advertido que esto pasaría, pero creí que tú me ayudarías. Pero si dices que no lo vuelva a usar hasta que tengamos más poder, entonces no lo hare. Tan solo no podía dejar a Sai que salga de este bosque y que vaya corriendo como una rata junto a Danzo." se defendió él. Entonces el miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que regresaron a la normalidad.

Naruto entonces agradeció a Kurama y salió de su paisaje mental. Afuera Haku aún estaba preguntando a Naruto si se encontraba bien, pero al no obtener respuesta solo pudo preocuparse más, pero al ver que su cabello y piel regresaron a la normalidad no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio.

Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto la sujetó de la cabeza para atraerla a un beso, la cuela ella correspondió al instante. Luego Naruto se separó y dijo. "No te preocupes Haku-chan, ya todo está bien. No me volverás a ver en ese estado otra vez, ya no volveré a hacer lo que hice." Haku solo asintió con la cabeza, ella ayudó a levantar a Naruto y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sai se acercó a ellos, para luego arrodillarse ante Naruto.

"Kyōfu-sama" dijo Sai completamente sumiso. Naruto sonrió al oír esto, sin duda había funcionado lo que había pensado, él entonces ordenó a Sai que se ponga de pie y preguntó. "Dime todo lo que sabes de Danzo." Al instante Sai empezó a contar muchas cosas sobre Danzo. Sobre sus planes con la aldea y su trato con Orochimaru. No dijo nada sobre poner un Genjutsu a Naruto, ya que Sai no estaba al tanto de esto.

Naruto al oír esto gruñó. _"¿Ese bastardo hizo tratos con el imbécil de Orochimaru? Ahora no podrá salvarlo ni Kami-sama"_ pensó Naruto, pero luego sonrió. "Parece ser que sí pude modificar ese sello que te puso Danzo, jejeje. Pero recuerda que no debes llamarme de esa manera frente a nadie."

Sai asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y contestó. "Hai Naruto-sama." Mientras tanto Haku miraba esto con sumo interés, así que ella decidió preguntar. "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Naruto-kun?"

Naruto al oír esto miró hacia ella y le contestó. "Tan solo me apodere de su mente. Ahora ya no será un problema." Y entonces él se acercó a Sai, quien se veía un poco fatigado. Él puso una mano sobre Sai y luego dijo "Kai" al instante Sai empezó a sentirse con energías nuevamente.

Sai miró hacia Naruto y antes de que pueda preguntar, Naruto expresó. "Esos clones están rodeados de sellos supresores de chakra. Y al tocarte, esos sellos ingresaron en tu sistema. Pero no te preocupes, ya los desactive."

Sai solo asintió con la cabeza y Naruto volvió a ponerse junto a Haku, quien preguntó. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Naruto-kun? ¿Ya tenemos los pergaminos que necesitamos, vamos a ir a la torre?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza y contestó. "Naah. Aún tenemos 5 días. Ademas el examen solo empezó hace una hora más o menos. Vamos a quedarnos aquí para ver si encontramos algo interesante. Yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, así que no se preocupen, estaremos bien." Dijo él, la verdad el aún estaba un poco cansado debido al efecto secundarió del Fruto, pero no era casi nada. En unos horas en estaba seguro que se recuperaría por completo, así que el tal vez podía entregar los otros pergaminos a Ino, no porque pensaba que ella no podría conseguirlo por su propia cuenta.

Pero con esos dos idiotas que estaban en su equipo, él estaba seguro que solo la complicarían. Naruto entonces miró hacia el frente y dijo. "Muy bien, iremos a cazar unos cuantos Gennins." Haku y Sai rápidamente asintieron con la cabeza.

Naruto entonces saltó a la rama de un árbol y empezó a correr rumbo a una dirección, con Haku y Sai justo detrás de él. Pero entonces Naruto se detuvo abruptamente, ya que variós Kunai y Shuriken se dirigieron justo frente a él para detenerle el paso.

El aterrizó en la tierra nuevamente, al igual que Sai y Haku quienes entraron en posiciones defensivas. Y Naruto solo se quedó allí con los brazos cruzados esperando pacientemente a la llegada de las basuras que atacaron al equipo equivocado.

Entonces 3 ninjas de Iwa aterrizaron allí, 1 Kunoichi de cabellera negra y 2 Shinobis un poco robustos. Naruto no dijo nada, y solo esperó a que digan lo que tengan que decir. "Namikaze Naruto, venimos por orden de Tsuchikage-sama para ofrecerle a que se una a las filas de Iwa, ademas de una gran suma de dinero por sus servicios, Tsuchikage-sama se enteró de su linaje, y él está seguro de que usted no desea permanecer en Konoha." Dijo uno de los Shinobis de Iwa.

Naruto al oír esto rió entre dientes y contestó. "Pues el viejo ese tiene toda la razón, yo no permaneceré por mucho tiempo en este lugar."

Al oír esto los Shinobis de Iwa sonrieron, y el otro dijo. "Pues está decidido, vendrás con nosotros." Ellos se dieron la vuelta, pero escucharon a Naruto hablar nuevamente, cosa que hizo que ambos vuelvan a darse la vuelta. "Pero, ¿quién les dijo que yo iré a esa mugrosa aldea con ustedes?"

Los Shinobis de Iwa gruñeron al oír esto, sacaron sus Ninjato y el otro dijo. "Eres una basura Namikaze después de todo… Kurotsuchi, cambio de planes. Tendremos que asesinar a este bastardo ya que se negó a regresar con nosotros."

La chica que estaba con ellos rápidamente asintió y también se puso en posición de pelea. Naruto también le hizo, y justo cuando estaba por lanzarse la ataque él vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido. La chica de Iwa apuñaló con su Ninjato a uno de sus compañeros, quien se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "¿Por qué?" solo pudo decir, ya que luego cayó sin vida al suelo.

Su compañero rápidamente saltó para alejarse de ella mientras gritaba. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Kurotsuchi?! ¡Tsuchikage-sama cuando se entere de esto no será sensible contigo aunque seas su nieta!"

Kurotsuchi no presto atención a esto, solo hizo unas posiciones de manos y luego de terminarlos gritó. _"¡Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu (Elemento Lava: Jutsu de Congelamiento de Cal)!"_ y entonces ella escupió una gran bola de cal de su boca, el cual dio de lleno al pobre bastardo que poco pudo hacer para esquivarlo.

La mayoría de su cuerpo fue cubierto por cal, y antes de que él pudiera gritar a Kurotsuchi que se detenga, ella rápidamente corrió hacia él, apuñalando directamente en el corazón, el Gennin murió al instante, para luego estallar en un millón de pedazos.

Naruto al ver esto estaba francamente sorprendido, aun no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, hasta que él pudo sentir algo en sus muñecas, justo cuando la misteriósa chica se acercó a él, para arrodillarse. "Kyōfu-sama, es un honor conocerlo. Me alegro que ya se encuentre recuperado." Y Naruto lo entendió al instante, pero él decidió preguntar para estar seguro. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo sabes ese nombre?"

Kurotsuchi entonces levantó la cabeza, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, cosa que extraño a Naruto. "Y-yo, yo soy Kurotsuchi, Kyōfu-sama. Y yo soy uno de sus contactos en Iwa, aunque usted no me conozca, sus ideales y sus objetivos han llegado a Iwa de mano de sus aliados, y muchos en Iwa decidimos seguirte."

Naruto al oír esto levantó una de sus cejas y luego preguntó. "¿Acaso no estas traicionando a tu país? Y por lo que he podido oír de ese bastardo que acaba de morir, es que tú eres la nieta del viejo ese. ¿Por qué te unes a mí?"

Kurotsuchi entonces se levantó, aun poco sonrojada y contestó. "Es porque el idiota de mi abuelo lo único que lograra es destruir nuestra aldea. Yo estoy segura que ya sabe de los planes de invasión que tenemos para dentro de un mes. Y eso es una gran equivocación, Iwa no tiene por qué meterse en un asunto como este, pero el tonto de mi abuelo no quiere entender eso, solo por el odio que tiene a tu padre porque él solo derrotó a su ejército en la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, y eso es algo estúpido de su parte. El Yondaime tendrá mucha más ventaja en su aldea, y podrá acabar con los invasores con más seguridad, es por eso que me uní a usted. Ya que quiero que derroque a mi abuelo." Contestó ella ahora con más seriedad.

Naruto entonces empezó a pensar sobre esto. Pero luego empezó a reír y dijo mientras se acercaba a Kurotsuchi. "Jajaja, tienes toda la razón. Pero dime, ¿Por qué crees que yo derrocaría al Tsuchikage?" preguntó Naruto.

Kurotsuchi se volvió a sonrojar por estar tan cerca de Naruto, pero luego recobró su compostura y contestó. "No lo sé… tan solo pensé que…" y ella no pudo terminar, ya que Naruto puso una mano en su cabeza.

Ella se sonrojó al sentir el contacto pero no dijo nada. "Está bien, no te preocupes, esto era algo que iba a contar más tarde en la organización, yo tenía planeado destruir Iwa, pero ahora me estás diciendo que en ese lugar tengo muchos aliados, creo que tendré que hacer un ligero cambio de planes. ¿Puedo asumir aliados en sus filas Shinobi?" Kurotsuchi asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y mostró sus muñecas. Ella cargó un poco de chakra en ese lugar y al instante un sello con forma de tatuaje fue visible. Este tenía la forma de una espada apuntando hacia abajo, con un dragón mirando hacia arriba enroscado a ella. "Hai Kyōfu-sama, muchos en nuestras filas Shinobis tienen el sello. Cuando usted nos necesite, lo ayudaremos para que el Tsuchikage caiga."

Ella entonces intento inclinarse nuevamente, pero Naruto la detuvo. "No te inclines ante mí, esto que me has dicho es de suma importancia, ademas eres muy bonita, una mujer tan bonita como tú no tiene por qué inclinarse." Kurotsuchi al oír esto volvió a sonrojarse, ella no conocía a Naruto en persona, pero si había oído de las personas que tenían más experiencia en la organización hablar de él, y francamente a ella siempre la había dejado sorprendida.

Y ahora verlo en persona era casi un sueño hecho realidad. "G-gracias Kyōfu-sama…" contestó ella. Naruto sonrió y luego dijo "Pero no me llames así Kurotsuchi-chan, llámame Naruto." Kurotsuchi volvió a sonrojarse debido al mote cariñoso que Naruto usó en su nombre, así que ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y dijo. "Hai… Naruto-kun." dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

Más atrás Haku suspiró al oír esto, apenas conocía a esta chica y ya pudo comprender que tenía sentimientos por Naruto, pero bueno, algo así había pasado con ella, así que no podía quejarse.

Naruto entonces sacó su mano de la cabeza y Kurotsuchi y luego le preguntó "Kurotsuchi-chan, ¿hasta cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer en la aldea?"

"Un mes" contestó rápidamente Kurotsuchi. Naruto entonces asintió con la cabeza y luego hizo otra pregunta. "¿Y en donde te quedaras?"

Kurotsuchi al oír esto pensó unos momentos, luego suspiró y contestó. "Tal vez tenga que regresar con mi Sensei, aunque es apenas un Chunnin, él hará que regrese nuevamente a Iwa cuando se entere del fracaso de mi 'misión'"

Naruto negó con la cabeza y replicó. "No, tú te quedaras un mes en este lugar, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte aun, asesina a tu sensei y luego ve a esta dirección." Dijo Naruto, escribiendo en un papel una dirección, luego se la entregó a Kurotsuchi y ella asintió con la cabeza. "Hai Naruto-kun, pero, ¿qué lugar es este?" preguntó ella con interés.

Naruto sonrió y contestó. "Es mi apartamento." Kurotsuchi al oír esto se volvió completamente roja, pero no dijo nada ya que Naruto continuó hablando. "Una vez que asesines a tu sensei puedes ir allí, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas en hacerlo, dijiste que era solo un Chunnin, ademas, por la manera en que mataste a tus compañeros estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas. Allí hay suministros para variós días, quédate allí y no salgas de ese lugar. Yo regresare allí en 5 días, luego de terminar la segunda fase del examen."

Kurotsuchi asintió débilmente, aunque ella quería quedarse aún más con él, no podía hacerlo ya que él tenía que continuar con su examen. Luego de despedirse de Naruto, ella fue corriendo rumbo a la aldea, para realizar la misión que le impuso su 'jefe'.

Cuando Naruto sintió que el chakra de Kurotsuchi estaba muy alejado se dio la vuelta y luego dijo. "Es hora de continuar." Naruto entonces se quedó completamente quieto, puso los dedos inicial y pulgar frente a su nariz y empezó a concentrarse.

Naruto entonces detectó a todos las personas en el área, pero hubo dos Chakras que le llamaron la atención, pero decidió ir primero a investigar el Chakra más elevado. "Síganme." Dijo Naruto y empezó a correr rumbo a la dirección la cual se encontraba ese poderoso Chakra. Era tal vez el de un Jounin, y a él se le hacía muy raro que alguien así este en este lugar, bueno, alguien ademas de él.

Ellos siguieron corriendo, hasta que Naruto pudo sentir un repugnante instinto asesino, era algo asqueroso incluso para él, era enfermo. No era un instinto muy poderoso, pero la sensación que transmitía era simplemente repugnante, y Naruto no sabía la razón de ello. Naruto entonces miró hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que Sai y Haku también estaban sintiendo lo mismo, pero parecía que los estaba afectando.

"Tranquilícense, no desesperen, no piensen en ese instinto, piensen en otra cosa, no sé, algo como… Sai sonriendo verdaderamente." Al decir esto Naruto vio que ambos sonrieron un poco, así que solo continuaron saltando de árbol en árbol ahora un poco más tranquilos.

Hasta que llegaron a un claro y allí pudieron ver a alguien lanzar un Kunai hacia Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban paralizados por ese instinto.

"Tch." Gruñó con fastidio Naruto al ver esto, él no quería que Sasuke muera aun, él quería luchar contra él una vez que tenga el poder completo de sus ojos, pero un idiota quería arruinar sus planes.

Justo cuando él estuvo a punto de intervenir, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se clavó un Kunai en una de sus piernas, para luego cargar a Sakura y salir corriendo de allí.

Naruto asintió satisfecho al ver esto, y antes de que el extraño sujeto pueda perseguir a su sobreviviente el pasó sus manos por sus muñecas, activando unos sellos que se encontraban allí. Al instante aparecieron las Kibas, Naruto cargó Chakra en ellos y al instante empezaron a brillar.

"_Rakurai doroppu (Caída del rayo)" __gritó Naruto, era la misma técnica que usó cuando peleo contra Zabuza, pero esta vez el daño que causaba la técnica podía ser fatal._

_Rápidamente el corrió hacia el frente para interceptar al Shinobi cuando esquivara la técnica. _

_En la distancia Orochimaru se encontraba sonriendo, sin duda le gustaría cazar a ese pequeño, pero entonces el escuchó un ruido, y vio que algo se dirigía rápidamente hacia él._

_Orochimaru saltó hacia arriba para esquivar el ataque pero al hacerlo el escuchó a alguien gritar. "¡Trágate esto basura!" Él miró hacia dónde provenía esa voz, y lo que vio le hizo sonreír mentalmente._

_Naruto entonces con su puño derecho brillando intensamente gritó. __"Raiton: Raiken (Puño eléctrico)" _Naruto entonces dio un descomunal golpe en el rostro de Orochimaru, impulsándolo para que este salga despedido variós metros, destrozando árboles y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso debido al poder que estaba detrás de ese golpe.

Naruto entonces volvió a aterrizar al suelo, y justo en ese instante Sai y Haku apareciendo junto a él, esta última diciendo. "No crees que lo golpeaste muy duro Naruto-kun?" preguntó ella.

Naruto al oír esto negó con la cabeza y dijo mirando hacia ambos. "Ese sujeto no es alguien ordinarió, un golpe como ese no lo asesinara, ustedes manténganse alejados de esto, no quiero que interfieran por nada en el mundo."

Sai asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, él no se opondría a las órdenes de su 'amo', pero a Haku no le gusto para nada esto, así que decidió protestar. "Pero Naruto-kun! Si crees que es alguien poderoso deberíamos ayudar todos."

Naruto entonces la miró y negó con la cabeza. "No, es algo que yo quiero hacer, las peleas contra enemigos poderosos me atrae bastante, y si muero… pues solo significara que hasta aquí puedo llegar. Haku-chan, no intervengas." Dijo esto último con extrema seriedad, cosa que hizo que Haku ya no puedo protestar.

A lo lejos Orochimaru se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo, sin duda ese golpe le dolió, y no podía estar más satisfecho. _"Kukukuku, parece ser que el platillo principal ha llegado."_ Pensó Orochimaru mientras se ponía completamente en pie, en entonces empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia ese lugar, ya no le veía punto en seguir a Sasuke, él no estaba listo para recibir su sello y estaba seguro que Naruto si podría, luego de recibir ese golpe no le quedo ninguna duda.

Orochimaru siguió caminando, aun dentro del disfraz de esa Kunoichi de la lluvia, hasta que volvió a llegar al claro donde se encontraba hace unos instantes. "Kukukuku, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un joven candidato a morir?" dijo Orochimaru liberando su instinto asesino.

Atrás de Naruto, Sai y Haku se sintieron aterrados. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y gruñó con fastidio. "¡Oye estúpido! ¡¿Podrías dejar de liberar ese asqueroso instinto asesino?! Se siente como si un hombre de avanzada edad quisiera llevarme a un cuarto a hacer cosas no muy santas." Expresó Naruto a punto de vomitar debido a las náuseas, no al temor.

Orochimaru al oír esto sonrió ampliamente mientras se pasaba su enorme lengua por los labios. Él entonces estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó a Naruto gritar desde su lugar. "No sé quién diablos eres, pero ya puedes quitarte esa estúpida mascara que llevas encima." Exigió Naruto, desde hace unos momentos eso lo estaba molestando, y si él lucharía con alguien tenía que saber cómo era el rostro de esa persona. Ademas él podía saber que era un hombre, aunque su Chakra era en extremo confuso, él supo que se trataba alguien del sexo masculino, y la persona frente a él estaba en el cuerpo de una mujer, así que dedujo que se trataba de un disfraz.

Orochimaru nuevamente volvió a sonreír al oír esto y él dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro. "Kukukuku, sin duda eres alguien muy prometedor… Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru arrancándose el rostro falso.

Naruto al ver ese rostro abrió sus ojos como platos, y dijo mientras empezaba a apuntar hacia Orochimaru. "T-Tu, Tu eres…" dijo Naruto sin poderlo creer.

Orochimaru entonces sonrió mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. "Si yo soy…"

_"¡Katon: Ryūka No jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)!" _ Gritó fuertemente escupiendo un inmenso dragón de fuego de su boca el cual dio un poderoso rugido, yendo a toda velocidad, quemando el suelo y aumentando considerablemente la temperatura del ambiente hacia Orochimaru, quien no pensó que Naruto lo atacaría tan rápido.

Orochimaru a toda velocidad hizo un muro de piedra para contener el ataque, pero este empezó a ser destruido rápidamente. Orochimaru saltó rápidamente hacia un lado para no terminar carbonizado, justo para recibir una poderosa patada de Naruto justo en la nuca, enviándolo a volar nuevamente, pero rápidamente el recupero el control dando una voltereta en el aire, para luego aterrizar tranquilamente en el suelo mientras se ponía bien el cabello.

"Kukuku Naruto-kun, tranquilízate, charlemos un poco." Declaró Orochimaru mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa.

"¡Hijo de puta!" gritó fuertemente Naruto lanzándose al ataque, a una velocidad que hizo abrir los ojos a Orochimaru, quien en un instante sintió a Naruto justo a su derecha, con una de sus Kibas en su mano brillando intensamente.

Orochimaru rápidamente retiro su Kusanagi para bloquear el ataque de Naruto, quien empezó a empujar más y más en un intento de partir la Kusanagi en dos. Pero luego de variós segundos Naruto se dio cuenta de que era inútil, así que el dio un salto hacia atrás mientras gritaba maniáticamente. "¡Orochimaru! ¡Maldito Hijo de Puta! ¡Este será el último día en que sigas respirando! ¡Te juro que te arrancare la cabeza para luego ponerla en un pico para que todos puedan ver tu rostro una vez que estés muerto!"

"Pues enséñame lo que puedes hacer Naruto-kun." replicó Orochimaru pasando su lengua por sus labios. Naruto al ver esto gruñó y gritó el nombre de una técnica desde su lugar. _"Hyōton: Haryuu Muuko (Gran Dragón-Tigre Perforador)"_

Haku al oír el nombre de la técnica se sorprendió, ella había estado enseñando a Naruto su elemento Hyōton estos últimos 9 días, aunque ella pensó que lograría dominar el elemento Hyōton algún día, jamás creyó que lo dominaría en tan poco tiempo, ademas de crear una técnica por su propia cuenta, así que ella solo se limitó a observar el resultado de la técnica.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru abrió enormemente los ojos al oír esto, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, sin duda Naruto sería el cuerpo perfecto. Entonces el vio que Naruto invocó un gran Dragón con la forma de un Tigre, el cual a toda velocidad se abalanzó hacia él, atrapándolo con sus grandes mandíbulas y elevarlo hacia el cielo.

Orochimaru trato de zafarse, pero el agarre en las mandíbulas era poderosa, pero entonces él se dio cuenta de que el gran Dragón dejó de subir, para luego empezar a caer en picada a una gran velocidad, mientras daba giraba a una velocidad increíble, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo, perforándolo variós metros, enterrando a Orochimaru en ese lugar.

Cuando Orochimaru creyó que la técnica termino, el dragón lo mordió aún más fuerte, para luego estallar en miles de pedazos, las cuales se convirtieron en estacas, para luego clavarse en Orochimaru.

En la superficie Naruto gruñó, debido a que Orochimaru se estaba tardando bastante en esa fosa, ademas él sabía haría falta mucho más que una técnica para librarse de Orochimaru.

Naruto entonces sintió una Chakra debajo de él, cosa que lo hizo saltar, él vio que Orochimaru sacó sus manos en un intento de atraparlo, él sonrió, pero luego vio algo que lo dejo asqueado, el cuello de Orochimaru se alargó considerablemente.

Orochimaru entonces alcanzó a Naruto, y su cuello empezó a enroscarse por su pierna, para luego empezar a subir, hasta tenerlo completamente atrapado. Una vez que Orochimaru tuvo a Naruto en sus garras rápidamente lo estrelló contra el suelo, aun sujetado a él.

Naruto gruñó con un poco de dolor al estrellarse contra el suelo, fulminó con su mirada a Orochimaru, quien le estaba sonriendo con su cuello justo frente a él. Esto hizo enfurecer a un más a Naruto, lo cual hizo que empiece a hacer fuerzas para librarse de sus ataduras.

Orochimaru se percató de esto, y sin duda no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir la fuerza que Naruto estaba utilizando para librarse de él, y sabía que no duraría mucho su agarre, así que rápidamente dijo unas palabras. "Kukukuku! Naruto-kun, sin duda eres alguien sorprendente, no puedo esperar a que vengas a mí." Entonces Orochimaru mordió a Naruto justo en su cuello.

Naruto al sentir la mordida gruñó dolorosamente. Orochimaru entonces sonrió satisfecho y soltó el agarre de Naruto, quien al sentirse libre llevó una de sus manos en su cuello, justo donde le había mordido Orochimaru.

Haku y Sai rápidamente se pusieron a su lado, y Haku al ver a Naruto en ese estado miró furiósamente a Orochimaru y le preguntó. "¡¿Qué le has hecho?!" exigió ella.

Orochimaru al oír la pregunta sonrió siniestramente y contestó. "Le he dado un regalo de despedida. Naruto-kun me buscara. Buscará mi poder. Ha sido muy divertido luchar contra él, sin duda es alguien prometedor."

Orochimaru entonces se dispuso a salir de allí, pero entonces sintió un repentino aumento de energía, él miro hacia Naruto y pudo ver que él empezó a rodearse de un manto de color rojizo. "Aún no hemos terminado con esto Hijo de Puta, prometí a alguien muy especial que te asesinaría la próxima vez que te viera. Y es algo que planeo cumplir." Naruto entonces se puso en cuatro patas, mientras que el chakra que lo rodeaba empezó a aumentar. Haku pudo notar que el cabello de Naruto se volvió completamente rojo, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban al mismo color.

En el bosque todos pudieron sentir ese Chakra demoniaco, así que los Gennins decidieron que lo más seguro era alejarse de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage, Minato se encontraba tranquilamente hablando con Sarutobi, hasta que ambos pudieron sentir el estallido de energía, lo cual hizo que ambos se miren. "Este Chakra es…" dijo Sarutobi.

Minato entonces se levantó rápidamente de su asiento mientras miraba por su ventana hacia al bosque de la muerte. "Si… es el Chakra del Kyubi. Se siente casi igual que aquel día… ¿acaso es Menma?... ¿O Naruto?" Minato entonces chasqueó los dedos, y al instante aparecieron algunos ANBU arrodillados ante él.

"Necesito 4 escuadrones ANBU inmediatamente en el Bosque de la Muerte, quiero que vayan allí y luego me informen de la situación." Los ANBU asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza y desaparecieron de allí en una nube de humo.

"Minato… ¿acaso crees que?" preguntó Sarutobi esperándose que sus preocupaciones sean en vano. Minato entonces suspiró y contestó. "No lo sé Sandaime-sama, solo hay que esperar que nada malo este pasando, pero este Chakra sin duda dice lo contrarió."

De regresó en el Bosque de la Muerte, Haku no pudo evitar temblar al sentir este instinto asesino, era mucho peor que el de la última vez, ademas el Chakra era inmensamente más poderoso, ella pensó que lo más seguro era apartarse un poco de ese lugar, así que ella saltó en uno de los árboles para ver el desenlace de la batalla.

Música de ambiente /watch?v=YdQw_3dEb4g

"GRAAWH" gruñó Naruto mientras su piel empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, y una cúpula de Chakra puro de color negro empezó a formarse a su alrededor. Entonces un gran cráter se formó alrededor de Naruto mientras la cúpula lentamente empezó a disiparse, revelando a Naruto cubierto completamente de Chakra rojo, mientras cuatro colas se agitaban detrás de él.

Orochimaru al ver esto pensó. _"Hmmm, esto se está poniendo peligroso, pero podré seguir jugando un poco con Naruto-kun." _eso pensó el, aunque no sabía la razón por la cual su Sello aún no estaba funcionando en Naruto, así que creyó que fue que era solo porque se rodeó de ese Chakra, así que una vez que ese Chakra se disipara Naruto estaría a su merced, gracias a el sello especial que había creado para él. 'El Sello Maldito del Infierno'

Naruto en forma de mini Kyubi empezó a gruñir mientras agitaba sus colas con más rapidez. **"Orochimaru… ¡voy a matarteeeeee!" **Gritó furiósamente la voz distorsionada de Naruto.

Él entonces se paró un poco, y al instante una enorme garra de Chakra salió de su estómago, para dirigirse directamente hacia Orochimaru, quien rápidamente empezó a esquivar los ataques, para frustración de Naruto, quien a una velocidad completamente alocada se abalanzo hacia Orochimaru, despedazando el suelo por cada paso que daba, todo esto sin dejar de enviar su mano de Chakra hacia Orochimaru, quien antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió un descomunal golpe en el rostro.

Pero antes de que Orochimaru pudiera alejarse debido a el golpe, él sintió que algo lo atrapó, el miró hacia su cintura y pudo ver que se trataba de esa garra de Chakra, y de esa garra había salido otra, para sujetarlo firmemente, para luego empezar a estirarse con fuerza en dirección contraria, hasta partir en dos a Orochimaru.

Haku y Sai al ver esto se sorprendieron, Naruto había asesinado a un criminal de Rango S, y con bastante facilidad. Pero Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras tiraba los dos pedazos hacia un lado.

Naruto entonces dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, mientras pensaba un poco agotado. "_Maldita sea, nuestra conexión está por terminarse Kurama, ademas puedo sentir que esa mierda que me puso está empezando a ingresar a mi sistema, una vez que me encargue de él, me encargare de lo otro. Debemos hacerlo, tengo que acabar con el bastardo de Orochimaru de una vez por todas." _Pensó Naruto mientras colocaba sus colas frente a su boca y varias esferas pequeñas de color rojo y celeste aparecían. Kurama al oír esto gruñó y contestó. **"Carboniza su patético trasero, él no podrá sobrevivir a esto, aunque intenta que tu Bijūdama no sea tan poderosa, o llamaremos mucho la atención."**

Naruto al oír esto gruñó y replicó. "_No me importa, acabare con Orochimaru de una vez por todas. Este bastardo no merece seguir respirando ni un día más."_

La bola de Chakra entonces empezó a aumentar su tamaño considerablemente, ahuyentando a todos los seres vivos del bosque, Sai se dio cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraban, por lo cual rápidamente hizo un Halcón de tinta. "Haku-san ¡rápido! ¡Sube! ¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de recibir el ataque también!" gritó Sai mientras extendía su mano a Haku ya arriba del halcón.

Haku rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y subió junto con Sai en el Halcón, y luego este empezó a tomar altura.

Entonces, detrás de Naruto aparecieron los Gennins del equipo 7. Menma había sido tragado por una serpiente, pero logró escapar de ella sencillamente, para encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura en un deplorable estado, cuando él les había preguntado qué sucedió, ellos se asustaron más, pero entonces ellos habían sentido un Chakra siniestro y maligno en el ambiente.

Menma había ofrecido ir a ese lugar para ver que sucedía, pero Sasuke se había negado a más no poder, hasta que Menma le hizo entrar en razón. Y ahora ellos estaban en la cima de un árbol, viendo la forma miniatura del Kyubi. "¿Q-Que es eso?" preguntó Sakura mientras temblaba debido al instinto asesino.

Menma al ver esto sintió su estómago retorcerse, por lo tanto él se lo sujetó mientras caía de rodillas para luego levantar un poco la cabeza y susurrar. "Nii-san."

Sasuke y Sakura al oír esto abrieron sus ojos en Shock, mientras se preguntaban si el Kyubi se estaba liberando, ellos entonces se fijaron en la gran bola que se estaba formando frente a la boca de Naruto. Dicha bola entonces se achico considerablemente, haciendo que la tierra tiemble por unos instantes y un gran cráter se forme en el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, quien luego tragó la ahora diminuta bola de Chakra.

De la boca de la mitad de Orochimaru, volvió a salir él, pero ahora completamente, cubierto de saliva mientras sonreía, pero esa sonrisa cambió cuando vio a Naruto aumentar de tamaño, como también así de chakra.

_"Bueno… esto sí que es peligroso. Cuando tenga tu cuerpo todo ese poder será mío Naruto-kun."_ Pensó Orochimaru con una gran sonrisa mientras hacía unas posiciones de manos.

Naruto entonces abrió lentamente su boca, mientras un poco de vapor escapaba del mismo. "_Bijūdama_!" gritó Naruto mentalmente lanzando el poderoso ataque, el cual empezó a destruir todo a su paso, creando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que destruía todo lo que no se encontraba dentro del rango de la ataque.

En el aire Sai tuvo problemas en controlar su Halcón debido a la poderosa ráfaga de viento que creo la misma, y los Gennins del Equipo 7 se cubrieron como pudieron para no salir volando debido a la ráfaga.

_"¡Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!"_ gritó Orochimaru mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo, y al instante tres enormes puertas frente a él, las cuales eran visibles en toda la aldea de Konoha. Pero entonces llegó la Bijūdama, arrancando y haciendo añicos a dichas puertas, y dejando más que atónito a Orochimaru debido al poder detrás del ataque, el cual levanto una inmensa nube de polvo.

En la torre Hokage, Minato sintió la gran explosión la cual hizo temblar los cimientos de la Torre Hokage, rápidamente se puso su capa Hokage y le dijo a Sarutobi. "Algo verdaderamente peligroso está sucediendo, debo ir a ver qué es lo que está pasando."

Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza mientras se sacaba sus ropas para mostrar su armadura de batalla. "Como en los viejos tiempos. Yo también te ayudare, hace años que no tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo."

Minato sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Pues sujétate a mi Sandaime-sama, llegaremos en un segundo al bosque de la muerte." Sarutobi asintió con la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombro de Minato, para que luego ambos desaparezcan en un destello amarillo.

Volviendo con Naruto, este estaba empezando a perder su transformación. "¡GRAAAWH! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTA MIERDA DUELEEE!" gritó Naruto mientras su armadura de Chakra empezó a retirarse lentamente.

Entonces los miembros del Equipo 13 y 7 aterrizaron junto a Naruto, quien tenía la piel completamente roja, pero parecía que estaba empezando a sanarse con rapidez.

"¡Naruto-kun!/ ¡Nii-san!/ ¡Naruto-sama!" gritaron tres personas mientras cada un sujetaba a Naruto, quien empezó a gruñir debido al dolor, y debido a que la marca de maldición de Orochimaru estaba empezando a hacer su trabajo.

"Estoy bien no se preocupen." Dijo Naruto mientras lentamente se ponía de pie, pero con bastante dificultad. "¡Nii-san! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!" preguntó escandalosamente Menma.

Naruto entonces lo miró, pero luego escucho algo que lo hizo gruñir con odio, el empujo a todos mientras un poco del Chakra del Kyubi volvía en volverlo.

**(¡Ya saben que hacer!) /watch?v=2awD9yZBbFE**

"Kukukuku Naruto-kun! Sin duda eres alguien sorprendente, ¡no puedo esperar a que vengas a mí!" todos escucharon la voz de alguien proveniente del lugar donde aun había bastante polvo.

Pero entonces el polvo empezó a disiparse lentamente, revelando a Orochimaru tendido en el suelo, él entonces abrió la boca y nuevamente él volvía a salir de allí, pero esta vez se veía más agotado que antes. _"He gastado bastante Chakra en esta pelea, creo que pondré una última prueba a Naruto-kun, y luego me iré de aquí, estoy seguro que hemos llamado bastante la atención."_ Pensó el mientras hacía unas últimas posiciones de manos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, así que con el Chakra que le quedaba empujo a todos los que se encontraban detrás de él lo más lejos que pudo, no lo hizo porque se preocupaba por ellos, bueno, por Haku sí, pero esta era su batalla, y él no quería que nadie más interfiera.

Todos entonces se dieron cuenta de que de las espaldas de Naruto salieron varias garras para atraparlos, y para luego alejarlos de allí lo más lejos posible. "¡Naruto-kuun! ¡Yo te ayudare!" gritó Haku intentado zafarse de la garra, pero era completamente inútil. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto le dio media sonrisa, pero luego él volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Cosa que preocupó aún más a Haku.

"¡Kukuku! ¿Acaso eso que veo es compasión Naruto-kun?" preguntó Orochimaru finalizando sus posiciones de manos.

Naruto al oír esto gruño fuertemente, mientras hacia lo posible para mantener la capa de Chakra. "¡Cállate! ¡Esta es mi batalla! ¡Ellos solo estorban!"

Orochimaru al oír la respuesta de Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír más. Al finalizar sus posiciones de manos el lanzó un poderoso ataque de fuego con forma de un torbellino, el cual fue directamente hacia Naruto, quien se preparó para esquivar el ataque, pero repentinamente el sintió su cuerpo pesado, y no pudo dar ningún paso, mientras su manto de Chakra desaparecía, haciendo que el caiga de rodillas al suelo.

Naruto entonces vio la técnica justo frente a él, ya no tenía Chakra para nada, aun no se recuperaba completamente de su coma, y además el Fruto lo había dejado cansado, y por tal razón esta pelea se le había complicado bastante.

Pero nuevamente todo se detuvo, al igual que hace unos días atrás, Naruto extendió su mano derecha mientras su Rinnegan se activaba automáticamente. _"Gakidō (Camino Preta)"_ susurró Naruto, y al instante todo volvió a la normalidad, y la técnica de Orochimaru empezó a ser absorbida por Naruto, quien luego de terminar de absorber el ataque cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru pudo ver claramente lo que Naruto había hecho, ademas pudo ver con bastante claridad el cambio en sus ojos. "¡Naruto-kun! KUKUKUKU. Sin duda fue una buena elección dejarte ese regalo mío. ¡Una vez que estés listo ven a mí, yo te daré el poder que necesitas para destruir Konoha y todos aquellos que te han hecho sentir mal! Ven a mí, y te aseguro que serás el Shinobi más poderoso de todos." Gritó Orochimaru, para luego empezar a desaparecer bajo tierra, mientras pensaba. _"¡Y luego yo tomare tu cuerpo y el Rinnegan será mío! Y así podré dominar todos los jutsus! ¡KUKUKU!" _y entonces Orochimaru desapareció de allí, sin duda estaba agotado, jamás pensó que Naruto sería tan poderoso, pero eso no era importante, ya que el confiaba en que su Sello especial haría el trabajo.

**Fin de la canción**.

Al ver a Orochimaru partir, todo el mundo volvió a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto, Haku se preocupó bastante y corrió rápidamente hacia él para tomarle el pulso. "Solo esta inconsciente." Dijo ella luego de tomarle el pulso.

"Haku-san, ¿quién demonios era ese sujeto?" pregunto Menma bastante interesado, ya que pudo notar que era alguien extremadamente poderoso, y aún más para dejar a Naruto en este estado.

"Naruto lo llamo Orochimaru." Al oír esto todos los Gennins del Equipo 7 abrieron los ojos en Shock. "¿N-Naruto estaba luchando contra uno de los Legendariós Sannin?" preguntó Sakura incrédula.

Haku no respondió, en cambio miró hacia la dirección en que la Bijūdama fue lanzada, al igual que todos los demás. "Demonios… ese ataque hubiera asesinado a cualquier persona normal." Declaró Menma bastante sorprendido.

ÉL entonces vio que Haku cargó el cuerpo de Naruto con ayuda de Sai, así que él se apresuró a preguntar. "¿A dónde lo llevan?"

"Debemos salir rápidamente de aquí, recuerden que aún estamos en los exámenes, y Naruto-kun sin duda llamó la atención, si no quieren que los descalifiquen les sugiero que ustedes también se alejen de aquí. Nosotros cuidaremos de Naruto-kun hasta que despierte, no creo que tarde más de algunas horas, todas saben el por qué." Menma no estuvo de acuerdo con esto, pero tampoco podía discutir, ya que sabía que Haku tenía razón.

"Está bien, cuida a mi Nii-san, una vez que termine esta prueba quiero preguntarle algunas cosas." Declaró Menma, pero Haku negó con la cabeza y dijo. "Lo mejor es que no lo hagas, si todos se enteran de que fue Naruto quien causo todo esto, entonces todas las personas volverán a odiarlo, ¿acaso quieres eso para tu hermano?" preguntó Haku tratando de convencer a Menma, quien al oír esto recordó cómo fueron los aldeanos con Naruto, así que él rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo. "Está bien, no diré nada, pero abra que explicar esto de alguna manera. Chicos, hora de irnos de aquí, busquemos el pergamino que nos falta."

Sakura y Sasuke al oír esto asintieron, aún estaban sorprendidos de que fue Orochimaru quien los atacó, y que Naruto luchó casi a la par que él. Esto solo sirvió para que Sasuke aumente su entrenamiento, sin duda se lo pediría a Itachi una vez que salgan de este lugar.

Entonces todos ellos salieron de allí en direcciones contrarias, Haku hubiera querido enviar a Naruto a la Torre para que pueda descansar allí, pero estaba seguro de que a él no le gustaría, ademas ella estaba segura que despertaría en algunas horas.

Mientras tanto una persona había visto todo esto, este hombre tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas, y una máscara de color naranja. _"Hmmm. ¿Uzumaki Naruto eh? Interesante."_ Luego de eso él desapareció en un remolino, para luego aparecer en otro lugar, en el cual se encontraban dos personas mirando desde una torre bastante elevada una aldea, en la cual estaba lloviendo sin parar.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó uno de los sujetos que se encontraba allí, con las mismas prendas que el sujeto que vio la batalla de Naruto. "No me hables de esa manera Nagato, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones." Dijo el misterióso hombre detrás del ahora identificado Nagato, quien tenía el cabello de color naranja con barias barras en el rostro y con el Rinnegan en sus ojos.

"Yo soy un Dios, y puedo hablarte como se me dé la gana. Ahora dime, adonde has estado, Madara?" preguntó Nagato con una mirada sin emociones, pero la cual decía que quería una respuesta lo más rápido posible.

Madara entonces rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, sin duda era alguien bastante irrespetuoso, pero él era necesarió para sus planes. "Creo que he encontrado a nuestro miembro faltante…"

* * *

**Notas:**

**¡Eso es todo! Jejeje, pude actualizar antes de octubre xD, es porque no tuve examen esta semana, pero creí que sí tendría.**

**Bueno, antes que nada voy a decir esto. Si, Naruto era capaz de derrotar a Orochimaru, pero lamentablemente aún no estaba completamente recuperado debido a que solo pasó 2 semanas desde que despertó de su coma. Y ademas había utilizado el fruto, cosa que hizo que su conexión con Kurama sea mucho más corta.**

**Esa es otra cosa, Naruto tiene control perfecto del 5% del poder de Kurama, ya que él deja que Naruto use su poder sin restricciones debido al trato que tienen.**

**Naruto es capaz de usar el Hyōton como ya lo vieron, ya que ya tiene dominado el Fuuton y el Suiton, y desde que despertó de su coma, el control de Chakra de Naruto mejoro bastante, así que Naruto será capaz de usar múltiples sub-elementos una vez que las personas muestren como funcionan dichos elementos.**

**Kukuku, apuesto a que no se esperaban lo de Kurotsuchi, y creo que ya sabrán que significa eso Kukukuku, pero bueno, una vez que termine la segunda parte del examen Naruto podrá hablar mejor con ella.**

**Lo del sello maldito ya verá que sucederá en el próximo cap.**

**Ah sí, y lo del Fruto, Naruto casi muere debido a eso, ya que él no estaba muy seguro de cómo utilizarlo, y el fruto casi termina usando toda su energía vital, pero ya no lo volverá a usar, por lo menos no hasta que recupere todo el poder de Kurama.**

**Espero que el combate haya sido de su agrado. Y que el cambio de Ibiki no les haya parecido tonto, fue lo único que se me ocurrió jajaja ;D **

**Eso es todo, dejen sus reviews si quieren que actualice más rápido. El capítulo 15 no obtuvo los comentariós que estuve esperando, y me sentí muy emo por eso :( . Así que voy a pedir un mínimo de 500 comentariós para este capítulo, o ya no volveré a actualizar este fic hasta que mi fic en ingles alcance a este, y mi fic en ingles esta por el capítulo 9 recién. Kukukuku**

**Nah mentira, no quiero esa cantidad de Reviews xD, pero ojala que aquellos que nunca comentan lo hagan, ya que también quiero escuchar sus opiniones, y recibir opiniones y críticas, siempre y cuando no sean destructivas son buenas. Pero es verdad que deseo que mi fic en ingles este a la par del original, es por eso que estoy traduciendo a full, en verdad estoy por el capitulo 12, estoy 4 capítulos atrasado, pero creo que no tardare mucho en alcanzar.**

**¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

**PD: el sello de Naruto se ve asi. sin espacios.**

art/Jigoku-no-Juin-399373843 (si no lo pueden ver, pondre el link en mi BIO, saludos)


	18. Capitulo 17

Persona hablando "Podría ser"

Persona pensando "_Esta idea no me gusta_"

Demonio hablando / Invocación hablando "**Sin duda eres alguien a tener en cuenta"**

Demonio pensando / Invocación pensando **_"Su corazón es muy oscuro"_**

Renuncia de Derechos: No soy dueño de Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia) – En alguna Torre de la aldea.

"Creo que he encontrado a nuestro miembro faltante." Declaró Madara, acercándose a un más a Nagato, para luego pasar de largo y mirar la aldea a través de una gran ventana.

Nagato al oír esto levantó una de sus cejas y preguntó. "Has logrado convencer a Orochimaru?"

Madara al oír esto rió entre dientes, dio media vuelta y contestó. "No, no es recomendable volver a reclutar a Orochimaru, nada le impedirá volver a traicionarnos, he encontrado a alguien más interesante."

Nagato entrecerró los ojos y declaró. "No me hagas perder el tiempo. Dime de una buena vez de quien se trata."

Madara se acercó a Nagato y contestó. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Nagato al oír ese nombre entrecerró un pocos los ojos y preguntó. "¿Qué tienes en mente? Sabes muy bien que él es el Jinchūriki del Kyubi."

Madara nuevamente rió entre dientes, él camino a través de la sala para sentarse en una silla que se encontraba allí, luego él miró hacia Nagato y contestó. "Si, pero recuerda que él no tiene ni siquiera una pequeña porción del poder del Kyubi, a nosotros eso no nos conviene, recuerda que nosotros estamos buscando el poder de los Bijūs, ademas él tiene el nivel para estar en nuestro grupo. Me di cuenta de esto cuando casi derrotó a Orochimaru."

Nagato al oír esto se sorprendió un poco, luego él se acercó hacia Madara y dijo. "Dime que es lo que realmente tienes en mente. No hagas despertar la ira de un Dios."

Madara al oír esto soltó una pequeña risa, pero luego agitó la mano derecha y contestó. "Nagato, Nagato. Vamos, yo no tengo nada planeado. Tobi es un buen chico. Tobi tan solo vio a Naruto peleando y Tobi dice que Naruto es alguien muy fuerte para entrar en nuestro grupo."

Nagato mantuvo la calma, pero no confiaba para nada en Madara, él sabía muy bien que tenía que tener cuidado con esa persona, aunque a veces hablara como un estúpido, era alguien muy poderoso. Pero él no era rival para un Dios, él entonces se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a su compañero, quien en este caso era una mujer de cabellera azul.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no me molestes, y recuerda que lo que haga ese sujeto será responsabilidad tuya." Declaró Nagato volviendo a mirar la aldea frente a él.

Madara sonrió detrás de su máscara y luego dijo. "Envía a Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan y Kisame. Diles que ellos tendrán que ir en busca de nuestro nuevo recluta luego de la invasión de Orochimaru, yo tengo que retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer." Madara no espero respuesta alguna, ya que solo desapareció de allí en un torbellino.

Cuando Madara desapareció de allí, la compañera de Nagato preguntó. "¿Estás seguro de esto Nagato? Estoy segura que Madara tiene algo en mente."

Nagato la miró un poco y contestó. "No te preocupes Konan, no importa lo que tenga en mente, si intenta algo, él sufrirá toda la ira de un Dios." Konan al oír esta respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza, y no dijo más.

Konohagakure no Sato – Bosque de la Muerte.

"¿Qué diablos?..." Minato susurró asombrado mientras contemplaba la destrucción de la Bijūdama de Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, no encontramos a nadie aquí, pero según nos hemos enterado Orochimaru estuvo en este lugar luchando contra alguien." Dijo un ANBU arrodillado ante Minato, quien agitó la cabeza y luego entrecerró los ojos al oír ese nombre. "¿Pues qué esperan? Él no debe estar muy lejos de aquí, vayan y búsquenlo inmediatamente, mátenlo a la vista, recuerden que es un ninja de rango S, el no dudara en asesinarlos."

El ANBU al oír la orden de su Hokage asintió y desapareció de allí junto con todos los ANBU que se encontraban en ese lugar. Hiruzen entonces se acercó a él y preguntó. "Así que… ¿Quién crees que hizo esto?"

Minato al oír esto giró su cabeza para mirar hacia Hiruzen y contestó. "Sin duda fue Naruto, Sandaime-sama. No creo que Menma haya podido hacer algo como esto aún, pero no entiendo como Naruto pudo, tendré que hablar con él una vez que la segunda parte del examen termine. Aquí ya no hay nada, lo mejor es que regresemos a la Torre."

Hiruzen asintió con la cabeza, pero miró una vez más hacia el lugar donde la Bijūdama fue lanzada. Sin duda el ataque fue poderoso, ya que el ataque se extendía casi en su totalidad por el bosque de la muerte, por suerte el ataque no fue lanzado hacia otra dirección, o si no, la torre del bosque hubiera sido completamente destruida.

Hiruzen luego miró hacia Minato, asintió con la cabeza y sintió que Minato puso una mano en su hombro para luego desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Bosque, Orochimaru empezó a emerger lentamente del suelo. Ya casi estaba sin Chakra, utilizo su muda de cuerpo como unas tres veces, y eso lo había dejado muy agotado, sin duda Naruto era alguien sorprendente, y él estaba más que dispuesto en tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Una vez que Orochimaru emergió completamente del suelo vio que alguien aterrizó frente a él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír un poco. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Anko." Dijo Orochimaru, mirando directamente hacia Anko, quien tenía una mirada furiosa en el rostro.

Anko al oír esto dio un paso al frente y declaró. "Orochimaru, eres alguien muy peligroso. Es por eso que acabare contigo aquí y ahora, aunque me cueste la vida."

Orochimaru sonrió más al oír esto, pero la verdad es que él ya no quería tener una lucha, no estaba en condiciones para otra batalla, aunque sea contra Anko. "Aunque me gustaría ser testigo de cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. Lamento decir que no podre luchar contigo, acabo de tener una lucha con alguien muy interesante, ademas le he dejado un pequeño regalo mío."

Anko al oír esto puso su mano derecha en su cuello, lugar donde se encontraba su marca de maldición, luego ella gruñó y exclamó. "¡Maldito enfermo! ¡¿A quién arruinaste su vida ahora?! ¡Eres un enfermo!" gritó furiosamente Anko.

Orochimaru al oír esto sonrió un poco y contestó. "Kukuku. Al Jinchūriki del Kyubi, a Naruto-kun, aunque no creo que eso te importe a ti." Declaró Orochimaru con media sonrisa, aunque él en verdad creía que a Anko no le importaría esto.

Pero Anko al oír ese nombre abrió sus ojos en shock total, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dijo lentamente mientras apuntaba hacia Orochimaru. "P-Pusiste t-tu marca a Naruto-kun?" preguntó incrédula Anko.

Orochimaru asintió un poco y contestó mientras sonreía. "Por supuesto, Naruto-kun es la única persona en esta aldea que merece llevar mi poder. Tú fuiste algún día merecedora de ello, pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a descansar, Naruto-kun ha hecho que gaste gran parte de mi Chakra." Orochimaru entonces volvió a sumergirse lentamente en el suelo, mientras miraba hacia Anko, quien al darse cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba escapando, salió de su estado de impresión, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él, pero ya fue tarde, ya que Orochimaru ya había desaparecido de allí.

Anko entonces cayó de rodillas, golpeó el suelo con sus puños, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. "Lo siento Naruto-kun…" susurró Anko mientras se maldecía porque Naruto ahora tendría que vivir el infierno que ella tuvo que vivir toda su vida.

Pero luego ella se levantó, se secó las lágrimas y se dijo firmemente mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro a una de confianza. "_No… Naruto-kun no dejara que un estúpido sello como ese tome control de él, estoy segura de que él encontrara la forma de salir de esta." _Luego de eso Anko dio un gran salto para subir en una de las ramas de los árboles, para luego correr rumbo a la Torre Hokage. Tenía que llegar allí cuanto antes e informar al Hokage, ademas su cuello estaba empezando a doler.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque, Haku y Sai se encontraban en un halcón de Tinta, con Naruto en la parte trasera. "Allí, aterriza en ese lugar Sai." Dijo Haku señalando un lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño rio.

Sai al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y aterrizo en ese lugar. Luego él bajo a Naruto con ayuda de Haku y lo pusieron en el suelo. Sai se alejó un poco para hacer una tienda y para luego preparar una pequeña fogata.

Luego de que todo estuvo listo, ellos metieron a Naruto dentro de la tienda, y Haku se acercó a él, mientras sus manos empezaron a brillar en color verde. "Hmm. Tan solo esta inconsciente, no tiene fiebre ni nada, solo agotamiento de Chakra." Ella entonces miró hacia el lugar donde Orochimaru mordió a Naruto, y pudo notar un extraño sello con 4 tomoes. Y con el Kanji 'Infierno' justo en el centro. Era muy diminuto pero Haku podía verlo.

Sai cuando vio que las manos de Haku brillaron en color verde preguntó. "¿Desde cuando eres una Ninja Medico?"

Haku al oír la pregunta, se dio la vuelta, luego miró hacia Naruto mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa y contestaba. "Aun no soy muy buena con el Ninjutsu Medico, pero desde aquella vez que vi a Naruto en coma, fui al hospital todos los días luego de mis entrenamientos con Anko-sensei para aprender más sobre medicina. No quería ver a Naruto nuevamente en un estado como ese, así que decidí entrenarme en esta rama."

Sai al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y replicó. "Si… recuerdo muy bien ese día, aunque a mí antiguo yo no le importaba Naruto-sama, puedo decir que estoy arrepentido por no preocuparme más por él." Declaró Sai.

Haku al oír a hablar a Sai hablar con tanto respeto hacia Naruto decidió preguntar. "¿Por qué te refieres a Naruto con tanto respeto?" Aunque ella ya tenía una ligera idea, no estaba completamente segura.

Sai al oír la pregunta sonrió un poco, cosa que extraño a Haku. "Porque Naruto-sama es una persona sorprendente, y el hizo que abra los ojos." Contestó sumisamente Sai.

Haku al oír esta respuesta solo suspiró, sabía que no sacaría nada de Sai, así que preguntaría a Naruto una vez que despierte. Mientras tanto ella se concentró nuevamente en Naruto, mientras Sai salía de la tienda para montar guardia.

Mientras tanto – Escape Mental de Naruto.

**"¡Maldita sea! Oye Naruto, ¡échame una mano por aquí!"** gritó Kurama mientras se quitaba algunas serpientes que empezaron a subir encima de él.

Naruto al oír la petición de Kurama gruñó y contestó. "¡Oye! ¿Que no ves? ¡Estoy ocupado por aquí!" gritó Naruto cortando varias serpientes las cuales querían subir encima de él, pero Naruto ni loco dejaría que eso pase.

Kurama gruñó al oír esto, estas serpientes habían aparecido de la nada, y él se pudo dar cuenta de que estaban intentando quitarle su poder, y también intentar dentro de él para controlarlo de alguna forma, pero eso él no lo permitiría.

Luego llegó Naruto, y las serpientes también estaba intentado hacer lo mismo con él, pero rápidamente el empezó a acabar con ellas. Pero parecían no tener fin, ya que aparecían cada vez más y más.

Ellos continuaron asesinando a esas serpientes, hasta que Naruto se cansó y gritó. "¡Oye Kurama, será mejor que te cubras!" y entonces Naruto empezó a flotar hasta posicionarse a una altura adecuada, mientras extendía ambos brazos una hacia la derecha y la otra a la izquierda.

Kurama al ver esto asintió con la cabeza, se cubrió con sus colas justo para escuchar a Naruto gritar. _"¡Shinra Tensei!"_ entonces una gran fuerza fue expulsada de Naruto, levantando la tierra y haciendo añicos a todas las serpientes que se encontraban en ese lugar, y al fin acabando con todas ellas.

Kurama entonces empezó a sacarse sus colas, justo para ver a Naruto aterrizar y soltar un suspiro. "Al fin se acabó." Declaró él. Kurama sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ellos escucharon a alguien hablar. "Kukuku, sin duda el Rinnegan es algo poderoso Naruto-kun."

Naruto al oír esa voz sonrió maniáticamente, apuntó su mano hacia donde pudo sentir la fuente de Chakra, y justo cuando Orochimaru estaba emergiendo del suelo él dijo. "_Banshō Ten'in_."

Orochimaru entonces sintió que su cuerpo empezó a ser jalado a una velocidad tremenda hacia Naruto, él intentó estirar su cuerpo, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverse debido a que sentía una gran presión en su cuerpo. "¡Estúpido! ¡Estás en mi mente! ¡Ni creas que podrás escapar!" gritó Naruto aun con esa sonrisa, que incluso a Kurama estaba empezando a intimidar.

Naruto entonces atrapó a Orochimaru, rápidamente puso una mano encima de su cabeza y susurró. "Ningendō." Y rápidamente Naruto extrajo el alma de Orochimaru, para luego ingresarlo dentro de su cuerpo. Cosa que asqueó completamente a Naruto.

"¡Maldito enfermo!" gritó Naruto soltando el cuerpo de Orochimaru, el cual desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto sonrió al ver esto. Tan solo era un clon de sombra, pero él se aseguró de que lo que había visto su clon no llegara al Original, ya que extrajo el alma de ese clon, una debilidad que había descubierto en esa técnica.

Naruto luego entrecerró los ojos. "Con que así funciona el sello maldito de Orochimaru." Naruto entonces chasqueó los dedos, y rápidamente todo a su alrededor cambió. Ahora se encontraba en un cuarto, el cual era donde lo que pasaba dentro de la mente de Naruto se almacenaba.

"Hmm, esto ha cambiado mucho." Dijo Naruto mirando el lugar donde se almacenaban todos sus recuerdos, las paredes habían cambiado a un color negro y el suelo parecía estar pegajoso. Naruto ignoró esto, y solo camino lentamente a través de esa habitación. Él entonces llego a una puerta, la abrió y allí pudo ver que se encontraba un sello parecido al que tenía en el cuello, pero era mucho más grande, y ademas estaba brillando intensamente de color negro. Mientras que algunas líneas salían de ella, las cuales estaban conectadas a su red nerviosa.

"Hmmm, con que es así…" dijo en voz baja Naruto, el entonces dio un pequeño salto mientras gritaba "¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios?" luego él miró hacia abajo, y pudo ver que se trataba de Kurama. "Oye. ¡¿Por qué diablos me mordiste?!" preguntó Naruto mirando hacia Kurama, quien rió entre dientes y contestó. **"No me dijiste adonde te dirigías, así que tuve que encontrarte por mi propia cuenta, y tú sabes que no me gusta caminar a través de tu mente."**

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y dijo. "Aaah. Pobrecito, ¿acaso temes perderte nuevamente en mi mente?" preguntó con burla Naruto, y Kurama al oír esto se sonrojó con vergüenza por unos momentos, pero luego gruñó y gritó. **"¡Cállate! ¿Ahora dime qué demonios estamos haciendo en este lugar?"**

Naruto entonces dejo de sonreír, miró hacia el sello y contestó. "Este es el sello que Orochimaru puso en mi cuerpo. Esas serpientes de hace un momento estaban intentando ingresar en nuestro cuerpo para en un futuro poder controlarnos, y luego Orochimaru vendría a este lugar para tener control total de mi cuerpo. Ademas, ese clon me hizo saber que Orochimaru al poner esta marca en las personas, deja una parte de su alma en ellas. Y luego ese clon se encargaría en hacer una invocación si es que algo le pasa a Orochimaru, entonces la porción de alma que Orochimaru selló aquí, saldría de este sello, como también su cuerpo. Para luego 'revivir'. Aunque sin duda es algo ingenioso."

Naruto entonces hizo una pausa, se acercó al sello en la pared, puso una mano en ella, haciendo que esta brille intensamente para luego cambiar a un color rojizo. "Y ahora ya no será capaz de hacer eso." Naruto entonces se apartó un poco y se puso al lado de Kurama, quien al ver que el sello no desapareció preguntó. **"¿Y por qué no te deshaces de ese sello?"**

Naruto al oír la pregunta miró hacia abajo para ver la forma diminuta del Kurama y respondió. "Pues porque este sello me ayudara mucho en el futuro."

Kurama al oír la respuesta levantó una ceja y volvió a preguntar. **"¿A qué te refieres?"**

Naruto no respondió aun, en cambió volvió a chasquear los dedos, y apareció en su típico paisaje mental, el cual ya estaba completamente reparado, él ingresó junto con Kurama a una cabaña, y al estar allí él se sentó en una silla y respondió. "Ese sello activa las puertas internas de un ser humano. Solamente que el usuario no tiene el riesgo de morir. El único riesgo es que si utilizas mucho la marca, esta puede tomar posesión de tu cuerpo gracias al clon que Orochimaru coloca en sus víctimas. Y según pude ver en los recuerdos de Orochimaru también sufres modificaciones en tu cuerpo. Me pregunto cómo me veré activando el tercer nivel de mi marca." Dijo esto último llevando sus dedos en la barbilla.

Mientras Tanto Kurama aún estaba confundido, logró entender gran parte de la explicación, pero no todo. **"¿A qué te refieres con 'tercer nivel'?"** preguntó él.

Naruto entonces lo miró y contestó. "Las marcas de maldición tienen niveles, en el primer nivel unas marcas aparecen en tu cuerpo. Aumentando tu poder en gran cantidad, yo diría que se abre hasta la tercera puerta interna. En el segundo nivel tu cuerpo sufre alteraciones, cambias completamente tu forma a una nueva, en ese nivel podrías abrir hasta la octava puerta interna, pero lograr esto tendrías que poner de tu parte. Este sello se alimenta del odio y el deseo de lucha del usuario, y cuanto más poderosos sean esos sentimientos, más fuerte te harás. Pero para lograr este nivel, tienes que pasar por un proceso para no morir cuando llegas al segundo nivel. Ademas, al principio aun no eres tan poderoso, ya que tu cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a tal poder."

Kurama al oír esto abrió un poco los ojos, el conocía sobre las puertas internas y sus riesgos así que decidió preguntar. **"Pero si tú dices que en el segundo nivel abres la octava puerta interna, aún queda un nivel más. ¿Acaso ese nivel hace sobrepasar los límites?" **preguntó con curiosidad.

Naruto al oír esto se levantó de su asiento y respondió. "No estoy seguro, tan solo son suposiciones mías, aun no logo procesar toda la información de Orochimaru, y deseo no hacerlo completamente. Esta marca que poseo ahora en mi cuerpo es experimental, ni siquiera Orochimaru está seguro si es que seré capaz de llegar al tercer nivel. Él solo colocó la marca en mí ya que ella ser capaz de interrumpir nuestra conexión, así tu no serias capaz de liberarme del trance en el que me hubiera encontrado, lástima que el bastardo nunca supo de las cualidades de mi Rinnegan. Ahora él no sabrá que yo sé todo esto. Jejejeje."

Kurama también sonrió, pero luego cambió su expresión y preguntó. **"Pero él ya sabe que posees el Rinnegan, ¿no estas preocupado?"**

Naruto al oír esto negó con la cabeza y contestó. Todo sin parar de sonreír. "No, Orochimaru no es un estúpido, él no le dirá a nadie sobre mi Rinnegan, él no quiere que nadie toque al futuro contenedor de su alma. Pobre estúpido, jejeje. Aunque también logré aprender algo muy interesante gracias a ese estúpido."

**"¿Y qué seria eso?"** preguntó rápidamente Kurama.

Naruto sonrió y contestó. "Tal parece que Orochimaru planea utilizar el Edo Tensei para asesinar al viejo Hokage. Y gracias a eso ahora ya se la forma correcta de utilizar el Edo Tensei, no es tan complicado como lo había creído. Ahora podré revivir a Kaa-chan, ya queda poco y podré largarme de esta mugrosa aldea. Pero yo no permitiré a Orochimaru que asesine al viejo Hokage. Él ya no escapará de mis manos... he fallado a Anko-chan. No pude cumplir mi promesa." Dijo esto último apretando fuertemente los puños.

Kurama se dio cuenta de esto, así que rápidamente agregó. **"Oye, pero ahora ya sabes cómo remover la marca a esa mujer. Deberías ponerte contento."**

Naruto al oír esto levantó la cabeza. Kurama tenía razón, pero eso no evitaba que se sienta muy mal por haber fallado a su promesa. "Si… tienes razón." Dijo él, y entonces empezó a caminar dentro de la cabaña. "Ahora dormiré un poco, hay que recuperar el Chakra que gastamos en la batalla, ademas descubrí que el fruto limitó nuestro tiempo de conexión bastante. Sin duda ya no lo volveré a usar hasta recuperar gran parte de tu poder."

Kurama asintió con la cabeza, y acompañó a Naruto dentro de la habitación. Naruto se acostó en la cama, y Kurama se puso encima del estómago de Naruto para descansar.

Bosque de la Muerte - al día siguiente.

Haku se encontraba en estos momentos despertando, ella había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, lo último que recordaba era estar observando a Naruto, hasta que quedó dormida. Ella entonces abrió completamente los ojos, y miró hacia el lugar donde debería estar Naruto, y no estaba allí.

Ella rápidamente se levantó y susurró. "Naruto-kun…" luego salió fuera de la tienda para ver a Sai y preguntó. "Sai, donde fue Naruto-kun?" preguntó ella.

Sai entonces se dio la vuelta, la miró y contestó. "Naruto-sama debería estar adentro Haku-san, no lo he visto salir en ningún momento." Haku gruñó al oír esto, y rápidamente volvió a entrar en la tienda, revisó el lugar donde Naruto estaba descansando y debajo de la almohada encontró una nota.

Haku rápidamente la tomó y empezó a leerla. "_Haku-chan, he salido a pensar en lo que pasó el día de ayer. No te preocupes, regresare en algunas horas. Y dile a Sai que este más atento, o lo asesinare la próxima vez."_

Haku al leer eso último rió un poco, guardó la carta y luego salió de allí, para buscar algo para cocinar cuando Naruto regresara.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso. Le había fallado a Anko, y eso era algo que a él le estaba molestando bastante. Le había prometido en reiteradas ocasiones que él acabaría con Orochimaru la próxima vez que lo viese, y había fallado, y eso era algo que lo puso furioso. Aun cuando Kurama le había dicho que ya sabía la forma para sacarle el sello a Anko, aun así no podía perdonarse.

Naruto siguió destruyendo todo lo que encontraba, arboles, animales, rocas. Con diferentes tipos de Jutsus, golpes, patadas, todo esto acercándose inconscientemente hacia esa segunda fuente de Chakra que le había llamado la atención el día de ayer.

Mientras tanto Kurama solo podía suspirar, ya se había acostumbrado a los repentinos cambios de emociones que tenía Naruto, sin duda él nunca comprendería en su totalidad a los humanos.

Naruto entonces continuó con su destrucción, se sentía completamente recuperado, ese sello que Orochimaru le había puesto de alguna forma hizo que su tiempo de regeneración como también su chakra mejoraran. No estaba seguro de la razón de ello. Ya que ni el mismo Orochimaru estaba seguro de cómo funcionaría su sello. Así que a él no le importaba eso por el momento, más tarde le echaría un ojo a su marca de maldición.

"¡¿Dónde está todo el mundo?!" Naruto escuchó gritar a alguien cerca de él. Rápidamente él salió de su estado y se concentró, y al fin se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ese Chakra que le llamó la atención el día de ayer. En un estallido de velocidad Naruto apareció en escena, no sabía por qué, pero él tenía la necesidad de ayudar a esa persona.

Al llegar él pudo ver a un enorme Oso, el cual parecía intentar atacar a alguien. "¡Detente ahí Oso!" gritó Naruto desde la cima de un árbol.

El Oso al oír esa voz rápidamente se detuvo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Justo para ver a Naruto aterrizar a su lado. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto al Oso, quien parecía bastante asustado de ver a Naruto.

El Oso entonces empezó a gruñir, y Naruto empezó a asentir con la cabeza. "Pues si tienes hambre ve a cazar algo al rio. Eres un Oso maldita sea."

El Oso nuevamente empezó a gruñir, y Naruto solo pudo rodar los ojos y suspirar al oír terquedad del animal frente a él. "Uhm, discúlpeme. ¿Acaso estás hablando con ese Oso?" preguntó la persona que casi fue devorada por dicho animal.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que era una voz femenina, así que él se dio vuelta para responder, pero al hacerlo se quedó completamente en blanco. ¿La razón? Sencilla, justo frente a él se encontraba una de las mujeres más bonitas, que jamás haya visto en su vida. Y era algo que sin duda le había sorprendido, en especial ese cabello rojizo que por alguna extraña razón hizo que él solo quiera tener en su regazo a esa chica y no dejarla ir jamás.

La chica al ver a Naruto congelarse se acercó lentamente hacia él, ya que el Oso aún se encontraba en ese lugar. Ademas no podía ver bien ya que sus lentes se le habían caído. "Disculpa, ¿acaso te paso algo?" preguntó ella con interés.

Naruto entonces agitó su cabeza, sonrió y contestó mientras tomaba la mano de la niña, quien se sorprendió un poco por ello. "Discúlpeme Señorita, pero al ver a tan hermoso Ángel no pude evitar quedarme sin palabras. Aunque estaría encantado que este dulce ser Divino diga su nombre a este simple y pobre mortal." Naruto entonces procedió a dar un leve beso en el dorso de la mano de la niña frente a él.

Ella entonces tuvo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Aunque no podía ver muy bien a la persona frente a ella, pudo notar que era alguien apuesto, ademas de educado. Ella entonces recodó la petición de Naruto y contestó. "M-Mi nombre es Karin."

Naruto al oír el nombre sonrió ampliamente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella parecía mirarlo con dificultad, al principio no entendió la razón de ello, hasta que pudo ver sus lentes en el suelo. Él se agachó y luego lo agarró con una de sus manos, para luego estirar los lentes y poner lentamente los lentes a Karin.

Una vez que Naruto puso completamente los lentes a Karin, él declaró. "Gracias por compartir tu nombre conmigo. Sin duda has hecho a alguien muy feliz en este día, Karin-chan." Dijo él haciendo una leve reverencia a Karin, quien ahora se sonrojó aún más al poder ver a Naruto con claridad.

"Y-Yo, muchas gracias por ayudarme. Si no fuera por ti estaría muerta." Se apresuró a contestar Karin, haciendo una reverencia para ocultar su sonrojo.

Pero Naruto al ver esto la detuvo y declaró. "No te inclines ante mí, si hay algo que odio bastante. Es que chicas hermosas como tú se inclinen ante mí. No hay razón para que lo hagas."

Nuevamente Karin se sonrojó y luego recordó quien era la persona que estaba frente a él. "Eres tú, gracias a ti pasamos la primera parte del examen Chunnin." Declaró ella bastante sorprendida.

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia. "Jejeje, que bueno que te acuerdes de mí. Mi nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, a tu servicio."

Karin al ver esto soltó una pequeña risita. "Un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun. Pero tú tampoco tienes que inclinarte ante mí."

Naruto al oír esto levantó nuevamente la cabeza, sonrió y replicó. "Pero es allí donde te equivocas. Yo soy un hombre, y un hombre siempre debe demostrar sus respetos a una mujer hermosa."

Nuevamente Karin se sonrojó, luego sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando oyó que el gran Oso detrás de ellos gruñó fuertemente. Ella se asustó, lo cual hizo que caiga al suelo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y respondió. "¡Estúpido! Yo no quiero hacer eso… bueno, no aun." El Oso nuevamente gruñó cosa que estaba empezando a fastidiar a Naruto, pero entonces el oyó hablar a Karin nuevamente. "Naruto-kun, ¿cómo puedes comunicarte con ese Oso?" preguntó Karin con sumo interés.

Naruto al oír su pregunta se encogió de hombros y contestó. "Como ya sabrás soy el Jinchūriki del Kyubi." Karin al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, había oído eso del chico de cabellera gris en el salón. Naruto al ver el asentimiento continuó. "Y al ser el contenedor de ese pobre diablo…" **"¡OYE!"** gritó Kurama dentro de Naruto.

Naruto al oír esto rió entre dientes, pero no le prestó atención, y Kurama sabía que solo estaba intentando molestarlo. "He adquirido algunas cualidades, puedo entender a todos los animales terrestres, y algunos voladores. Pero con los acuáticos no puedo entenderlos para nada."

Karin al oír esto se sorprendió enormemente, no sabía que algo así era posible, pero le parecía completamente genial. Ella luego camino hacia Naruto y preguntó mirando hacia el oso. "¿Y por qué se detuvo cuando se lo ordenaste? ¿Por qué no nos está atacando?"

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y contestó. "Pues porque los animales de esta bosque saben quién es el Alfa. Y saben muy bien que no pueden hacerme la contra… bueno, pueden intentarlo. Pero nuestro querido Oso de aquí ya fue testigo de lo que puede llegar a pasar con los que se insubordinan."

Karin entonces oyó al Oso soltar algunos gruñidos débiles, cosa que causó una risa en Naruto. Karin sin duda lo miraba con interés, y por alguna extraña razón ella sentía querer saber todo de él. Al igual que Naruto, quien decidió preguntar más de ella, mientras la sentaba en el suelo, para luego él también sentarse.

"Dime Karin-chan, ¿por qué estás sola en este lugar? ¿Dónde están tus compañeros de equipo?" preguntó Naruto.

Karin al oír esto agachó un poco la cabeza y contestó. "Están muertos, un equipo nos atacó, yo logré escapar pero mis compañeros no."

Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo. "Lo lamento mucho. Pero lo bueno es que tu estas sana y salva, y eso es lo único que debería importarte."

Karin asintió con la cabeza, y ahora ella decidió preguntar. "¿Y tu equipo Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces por aquí solo?"

Naruto al oír esto se rascó la cabeza y luego contestó. "Mi equipo está por ahí, ellos saben cuidarse solos. Yo decidí caminar un poco en este lugar. Tenía mi mente hecha un caos."

Karin asintió con la cabeza, y luego oyó a Naruto preguntar. "¿Cuántos años tienes Karin-chan?"

Karin al oír la pregunta contestó rápidamente. "13 años, ¿y tú?"

Naruto también sonrió y contestó. "También tengo 13 años, pero dentro de unos pocos meses cumpliré 14."

Karin al oír eso se sorprendió y declaró. "Debes estar bromeando. ¿Tienes 13 años?... No te creo."

Naruto al oír esto sonrió y contestó. "Es lo que siempre dicen, pero te aseguró que tengo 13 años. Mira, yo nací el día del incidente del Kyubi, o sea hace 13 años."

Karin entonces empezó a mirarlo fijamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Naruto. "Hmm, ¿acaso dije algo malo?..." preguntó Naruto.

Pero luego Karin dejo de mirarlo de esa manera, negó con la cabeza y dio una tierna sonrisa, la cual hace que Naruto casi la despoje de sus prendas. "No, tan solo estaba revisando tu Chakra para ver si estabas mintiendo."

Naruto al oír esto se sorprendió, hasta que pudo recordar algo que había visto en su tiempo en Coma. _"Ella es una Uzumaki_." Se dijo mentalmente Naruto, pero luego agitó su cabeza y preguntó. "Karin-chan, que harás una vez que regreses a Kusagakure?"

Karin al oír el nombre de esa aldea inconscientemente tapó sus brazos con sus manos, cosa que llamo bastante la atención a Naruto, y solo ahora pudo darse de las marcas en forma de mordidas en sus brazos. Él rápidamente agarró uno de sus brazos y preguntó seriamente. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"

Karin al oír esto giró la cabeza mientras estiraba su brazo para que Naruto no vea sus marcas. "N-nadie Naruto-kun, no tienes que preocuparte." Contestó ella.

Pero a Naruto no le gustó esa respuesta, así que él nuevamente tomó sus brazos y volvió a preguntar. "Karin… ¿quién te hizo esto? Quiero saber quiénes son los bastardos que te hicieron esto." Exigió Naruto empezando a enojarse, no con Karin, sino por esas personas que le hicieron eso en su hermosa piel.

"Naruto-kun…" ella dijo nuevamente, pero ahora mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto, y al hacer eso ella sintió que su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad, debido a que en sus ojos pudo ver un preocupación pura. Karin entonces se sonrojó, agachó la cabeza y respondió. "Y-yo tengo una habilidad especial Naruto-kun, cuando una persona me muerde, yo puedo curar sus heridas. Y Kusakage-sama sacó provecho de esta habilidad, cobrando dinero a aquellos que deseaban se curados."

Naruto al oír esto apretó los puños con fuerza mientras susurraba. "Morirá…" pero Karin pudo escucharlo claramente, así que se preocupó y rápidamente replicó. "Naruto-kun, Kusakage-sama es alguien poderoso, nosotros solo somos Gennins, nunca podremos hacerle daño."

Naruto al oír esto gruñó, se levantó del suelo y declaró. "Karin-chan, no me importa que ese bastardo sea el mismísimo Rikudō Sennin. Yo le hare pagar por lo que te ha hecho." Naruto sabía que estaba siendo apresurado, pero no podía evitar sentirse como se estaba sintiendo.

Karin nuevamente se levantó y refutó. "No lo entiendes. Y-Yo, a-a mí no me importa que Kusakage-sama haga eso." dijo ella intentando convencer a Naruto, quien se dio la vuelta para verla nuevamente, puso sus manos en sus hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. "Vuelve a decir lo que acabas de decir." Dijo Naruto mirando directamente en los ojos rojizos de Karin, quien también hizo lo mismo, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya no podía mentir. "Y-Yo, yo no quiero regresar a ese lugar Naruto-kun." Contestó ella agachando la cabeza.

"Entonces ven conmigo. Yo te prometo que nunca volverán a utilizarte." Dijo Naruto poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla de Karin, y levantarle la cabeza. Karin nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y tampoco pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de añoranza. "P-pero tú eres el hijo del Hokage, y yo u-una simple chica de una aldea sin importancia. Yo no quiero molestarte." Replicó ella.

Naruto sonrió, pero luego puso una cara seria y empezó a acercar lentamente su cabeza hacia Karin. "Perdóname…" Karin al ver esto se sonrojó enormemente, e inconscientemente ella levantó un poco los labios. Apenas conoció a este chico hace algunos minutos, ¿y ahora se estaban por besar?

Ella no sabía la razón de ello, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que estar junto a él, y bueno, ella no intentaría oponerse a ese impulso. Era un chico guapo, educado, atento, y ademas la había salvado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era una gran oportunidad para ella, para una chica sin oportunidades.

Naruto entonces hizo contacto, chocando sus labios contra los de Karin, quien había cerrado los ojos y se había puesto de puntillas para tener mejor alcance. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto, es por eso que puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Karin, para luego levantarla un poco y ponerla a su altura.

Naruto continuó besando sin apresurase. Hasta que pudo sentir algo que lo sorprendió, Karin estaba empujando su lengua contra sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Naruto sonrió y abrió un poco los labios, dando permiso a la lengua de Karin, la cual rápidamente empezó a jugar con la suya.

Naruto entonces se tiró al piso, puso a Karin en su regazo y empezó a besarla con más ferocidad. Naruto solo quería tener a esta chica en su cama, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. No es porque no lo deseaba, sino porque no quería hacer algo como eso con ella. Él no quería que ella piense que solo quería tener sexo con ella, era algo verdaderamente raro para él. Ya que si él quisiera hacerlo, hubiera liberado sus feromonas, pero ni siquiera había hecho eso, algo le impedía hacerlo, algo dentro de él quería que eso pase de forma natural, y él lo haría, no quería que ella se aleje de él.

Naruto entonces finalizó el largo beso, separándose lentamente de Karin, quien tenía una mirada perdida, ya que aún no podía creer que había tenido su primer beso, y uno verdaderamente intenso.

"Lo siento…" volvió a decir Naruto muy cerca de Karin, quien soltó un suspiro y luego miró a Naruto. "¿P-por qué te disculpas?" preguntó ella un poco nerviosa. Ella no quería creer que él solo estaba jugando con ella.

"Yo… yo… apenas nos conocemos, y yo ya te he hecho esto. No quiero que pienses mal de mí." Declaró Naruto mirando directamente a esos ojos rojos que lo estaban volviendo loco, ademas esos lentes la hacían ver completamente sexy.

Karin al oír esto puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Naruto, quien al sentir esto, puso sus brazos alrededor de Karin para darle un abrazo. "¿Por qué pensaría mal de ti? Después de todo yo devolví el beso." Contestó ella, levantando su mirada para ver a Naruto, quien sonrió un poco y luego beso sus rojizos cabellos. "Karin-chan, sin duda eres hermosa." Declaró Naruto acariciando el cabello de Karin, quien nuevamente se sonrojó y luego preguntó. "¿Lo dices enserio?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y contestó. "Por supuesto. Nunca pienses lo contrario. Aunque tengo que decirte algo, y espero que lo entiendas."

Karin asintió con la cabeza y preguntó. "¿Qué es eso Naruto-kun?"

Naruto entonces miró a Karin directamente a sus ojos, y contestó. "Uhm, yo… yo tengo novias." Al decir esto Naruto se dio cuenta de que Karin abrió enormemente los ojos, así que se apresuró a corregir sus palabras. "Si, bueno. Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Karin-chan, es algo difícil de explicar. Mira, yo toda mi vida solo fui odiado y despreciado, hasta tal punto en que algunos momentos de mi vida pensé en acabar con todo ese sufrimiento."

Karin no entendió esto, así que decidió preguntar. "Pero tú eres el hijo del Hokage. ¿Por qué odiarían al hijo de la persona más importante en tu aldea?"

Naruto al oír esto soltó una risa amarga y contestó. "Pues ese bastardo solo se dio cuenta de que yo era en realidad su hijo hace algunos meses. Tiempo en el cual yo estuve en un coma médico. Él creyó que yo era el Kyubi y por tal razón me lanzó en la boca de los leones."

Karin al oír esto abrió enormemente los ojos, y estuvo a punto de decir que lo sentía, cuando oyó a Naruto continuar. "Pero eso no es importante. Lo que yo trato de decir es que en algún punto de mi vida yo creí que solo serviría para asesinar a aquellos que me habían causado tanto dolor. Pero eso cambió cuando me di cuenta de que en este lugar no todos me veían de esa manera. Y esas resultaron ser mis chicas. Debo decir que yo tuve mucho que ver para que sean mis novias, pero ellas también, ya que se acercaron a mí desinteresadamente, fueron las primeras en querer hablar con el 'niño Demonio'. Pero bueno, lo que yo trato de decir es que yo estoy muy agradecido con ellas. Y por tal razón tengo un gran apego con ellas. Y no lo sé, pero he empezado a creer que las amo. Así como estoy empezando a creer que lo hago contigo. Sé que es algo muy rápido, apenas nos conocemos, pero es algo que sencillamente no lo puedo evitar. Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que nosotros debemos estar juntos." Finalizó Naruto, esperando a la respuesta de Karin.

Pero entonces Karin sonrió, se levantó un poco de su regazo para darle un beso y luego replicó. "No tenías por qué decirme todo eso. Yo estuve sorprendida de que tuvieras más de una novia, y debes ser muy bueno para mantenerlas a todas contentas." ella dijo haciendo una pausa y moviendo sus cejas provocativamente, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Naruto, esta chica si quera atrevida, y podía decir con seguridad que le encantaba, pero Karin continuó hablando. "Aunque yo también siento lo mismo. Siento que debo estar junto a ti, me lo dice mi corazón y mi mente, nunca antes me había pasado algo así. Nunca."

"Entonces, ¿no estas enojada? ¿Aceptarías no ser la única?" preguntó Naruto con interés, él quería más que ninguna otra cosa que ella aceptara. Karin entonces asintió con la cabeza y respondió dando otro beso en los labios a Naruto. "Si, pero si me prometes que no te olvidaras de mí."

"Nunca." Contestó rápidamente Naruto, volviendo a dar otro candente beso a Karin, quien gustosamente lo correspondió. Luego de unos minutos ellos volvieron a separarse, Karin con un sonrojo en las mejillas, y sorprendente también Naruto.

Naruto luego sonrió, esto sin duda había sido rápido, incluso para él. Aunque como ya lo había dicho, no lo podía evitar, y creía que tenía que ver algo con que ella era una Uzumaki. El anciano le había dicho que algo así pasaría cuando se encontraba con otros Uzumakis del sexo opuesto, pero bueno, las Uzumakis eran hermosas, y sin duda eso quedó en claro al ver cómo eran las Uzumakis de aquella época.

Naruto entonces se levantó al suelo, al igual que Karin y luego dijo. "Muy bien Karin-chan, es hora de regresar con mi equipo, te diré algunas cosas mientras regresamos. Ahora agárrate a mí, conozco una manera de llegar rápidamente." Karin asintió con la cabeza y agarró una de las manos de Naruto, pero Naruto rápidamente la cargó en estilo nupcial, cosa que sonrojó a Karin. "Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces?" preguntó ella.

Naruto no respondió, solo sonrió y empezó a flotar, cosa que hizo que los ojos de Karin se abran enormemente. "¡Puedes volar!" ella exclamó fascinada.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y dijo. "Guárdame el secreto Karin-chan, no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Está bien?" preguntó Naruto, y Karin asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Y Naruto entonces empezó a volar lentamente al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros. No quería ir rápido, ya que sabía que a Karin le gustaría bastante esta experiencia, y ademas él quería decirle algunas cosas antes de llegar a ese lugar.

Luego de estar volando por unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, Naruto aterrizó cerca del rio donde él se encontraba ayer. "Estamos cerca." Dijo Naruto mirando hacia Karin, quien lo estaba mirando con ojos de admiración total. "Uhm, ¿qué tienes?" preguntó Naruto a Karin, quien volvió a saltar encima de él y exclamó. "¡Una vuelta más! ¡Por favor Naruto-kun! ¡Quiero volar una vez más!" pidió ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto al oír esto rió entre dientes y contestó. "Te prometo que luego haremos muchas vueltas Karin-chan, pero debo regresar con mi equipo para luego ir a la Torre, aquí ya no hay mucho que ver."

Karin al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, y empezaron a caminar, luego de unos minutos ellos divisaron el campamento y Karin se dio cuenta de que Sai se arrodillo rápidamente frente a Naruto. "Naruto-sama, unos Gennins han dicho que venían a asesinarlo. Haku-san y yo ya los hemos capturado, pensamos que lo mejor sería que tu decidas que hacer con ellos." Declaró Sai servilmente.

Naruto al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar vio que Haku salió de la tienda, para correr directamente hacia él, para luego saltarle encima, y depositar un beso en sus labios. Luego ella se separó y dijo. "Me alegro que ya te encuentres bien Naruto-kun, pero no vuelvas a salir sin decirme antes. Podrías haber terminado destruyendo el bosque completamente." Regañó al final Haku.

Naruto rió un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "No te preocupes Haku-chan, debes agradecer a Karin-chan que no haya terminado destruyendo todo el bosque, si no fuera por ella yo estaría en algún punto del bosque tirado debido al agotamiento de Chakra."

Haku no conocía a esa tal Karin, pero entonces ella se dio cuenta de la niña al lado de Naruto y luego preguntó. "Naruto-kun, ¿acaso ella también?" preguntó Haku entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto al ver esto rápidamente agitó sus manos frente a Haku y replicó. "¡Sí! Pero hay una buena explicación para ellos. Más tarde te lo diré." Luego él se dio la vuelta para ver a Karin, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto no le prestó mucha atención a esto, así que él dijo. "Karin-chan, esta hermosa mujer frente a ti se llama Haku, y Haku-chan, este preciosidad al lado mío es Karin. Espero que las dos puedan llevarse muy bien."

Naruto entonces dio un paso atrás, y vio que Karin rápidamente se acercó a Haku para estrechar su mano con la de ella. "Un gusto conocerte Haku-san, espero que podamos llevarnos bien, y que ambas podamos complacer a Naruto-kun." al decir esto Haku se sonrojo bastante, y Naruto abrió enormemente sus ojos, esta chica sin duda era atrevida. Pero luego él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ahora que ya se conocen. Por favor Haku-chan, dime en donde están mis disque asesinos." Haku al oír esto asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal para que Naruto la siga.

Naruto no dijo nada, y solo siguió a Haku, con Sai y Karin detrás de ellos. Naruto se dio cuenta de que se adentró un poco en el bosque, hasta que él pudo divisar un pequeño domo de hielo, entró allí junto con los demás. Y ahí pudo ver a los tres Gennins del Sonido sujetados por lo que parecían ser unas serpientes de tinta.

"Sai. Libera ahora mismo a Kin-chan." Sai no se opuso, y rápidamente cumplió la orden de su señor. Kin al sentirse liberada rápidamente se sobo el cuerpo, esas serpientes sin duda la estaban sujetando con fuerza. Pero entonces ella vio que Naruto se puso justo frente a ella, con una mirada sin emociones, la cual la asustó un poco. "Naruto-kun… yo lo sien…" pero ella no pudo terminar ya que Naruto la ayudó a levantarse.

"No te preocupes Kin-chan, yo sé que tú no podías oponerte, o sino estos bastardos hubieran hecho algo de lo que estarían arrepentidos por toda su vida." Interrumpió Naruto, y Kin al oír esto soltó un suspiro de alivio. Luego miró hacia sus compañeros, quienes la estaban mirando con odio y malicia pura.

"Sai, quítales esas cosas de la boca." Ordenó Naruto, y rápidamente Sai les sacó sus mordazas. Zaku al sentir rápidamente gritó. "¡Maldita puta! ¡Una vez que Orochimaru-sama se entere de esto, se encargara de hacer experimentos contigo!" exclamó bastante furioso.

Naruto al oír esto entrecerró los ojos y dijo. "¡Estúpido! ¿No ves en la situación en la que te encuentras? Si yo fuera tu sería lo más amable posible." Zaku al oír esto soltó un bufido y rió entre dientes. Y Naruto al ver esta actitud rápidamente lo cogió del cabello. Lo alzó hasta ponerlo en su altura y luego con su otro puño empezó a darle reiterados golpes en el rostro.

Zaku al sentir estos golpes no pudo evitar sorprenderse, eran tan poderosos que ya sentía tener lesiones en la cabeza, y si él seguía con esa intensidad de golpes sin duda terminaría asesinándolo, pero repentinamente Naruto se detuvo, y lo lanzó nuevamente al suelo.

Naruto rápidamente se limpió su mano, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, con un trapo que sacó de su bolsa ninja. Zaku intentó decir algo, pero no podía, ya que sintió que Naruto le hecho todos los dientes, ademas sentía que estaba por morir, y por tal razón no le quedaban fuerzas para abrir la boca.

Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kin, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Naruto rápidamente desenfundó la Ninjato de su espalda y se la entregó a Kin. "Acabalo." Dijo Naruto sacando de su aturdimiento a Kin, quien al oír esto dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Naruto al ver esto gruñó y exclamó acercándose a ella. "¡Acaba con él Kin-chan! Ya no podrá hacerte daño, no le tengas miedo. Muéstrale que eres tú la quien tiene el poder. Acaba con ese bastardo." Declaró Naruto poniendo su Ninjato en la mano de Kin, quien al sentir el arma en su mano la sujeto tímidamente. "P-pero y si…" ella intento decir, pero Naruto puso un dedo en sus labios y dijo. "Shhhh. Tranquila, ya no podrán hacerte daño. Eres tu quien ahora tiene el poder, acaba con tus miedos. Confía en mí, te sentirás mejor una vez que lo hagas." Naruto sabía que esto no sería fácil para ella, diablos, incluso a él le había costado realizar su primer asesinato a sangre fría.

Kin entonces sujetó el mango de la Ninjato con fuerza y camino lentamente hacia Zaku, quien tenía el rostro completamente estropeado y cubierto de sangre. Zaku entonces vio a Kin frente a él, y como pudo sonrió amargamente, mientras escupía un poco de sangre frente a ella.

Kin entonces sujetó el mango de la Ninjato con fuerza, se puso de rodillas. Luego puso la punta del Ninjato hacia abajo y alzó los brazos lo más que pudo, para luego bajarlos rápidamente, pero justo cuando estaba frente al cráneo de Zaku, ella se detuvo y dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. "N-No puedo hacerlo Naruto-kun. Si Orochimaru-sama se entera de esto entonces él me hará cosas peores." Declaró ella con un ligero estremecimiento.

Naruto al oír esto empezó a acercase, pero no pudo ya vio algo que lo hizo enfurecer hasta el límite. "E-eres una i-inútil. M-Maldita p-puta, O-Orochimaru-sama n-no s-solo a-acabara c-contigo, sino también a la puta d-de t-tu amiguita." Y entonces el escupió directamente en el rostro a Kin, quien al sentir esto quedó completamente en blanco.

Sus ojos repentinamente perdieron el brillo, y ella solo apretó el mango con fuerza, y a toda velocidad atravesó el cráneo de Zaku. Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, rápidamente removió la Ninjato de ese lugar, y en reiteradas ocasiones volvió a clavar la Ninjato en su cráneo, para luego pasar por el Tórax, el corazón y el estómago. "Callateee!" gritó Kin continuando con sus puñaladas, a un más que muerto Zaku.

Naruto entonces rápidamente se acercó a ella, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a perder la razón. Él sujetó su brazo y luego la atrajo en un abrazo, cosa que hizo que Kin salga del estado en el que se encontraba. "Tranquila. Ya no podrá hacerte daño." Dijo Naruto acariciando su cabello.

Kin entonces empezó a temblar, mientras sentía las piernas débiles, lo cual hizo que casi caiga, pero Naruto la atrajo aún más fuerte contra él para que no lo haga. Así que Kin solo pudo hacer una cosa…. Llorar.

Naruto solo acarició su cabello pero no dijo nada, solo dejo que se desahogue, él entonces giró un poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Karin también estaba temblando un poco mientras se tapaba el rostro. Así que él rápidamente creó un clon, el cual fue hasta Karin y le dijo. "Karin-chan, vamos afuera. ¿Qué te parece si damos el paseo que te prometí?" Karin al oír esto rápidamente salió de su estado y nuevamente brincó sobre el clon de Naruto, el cual rápidamente la atrapo en sus brazos.

El clon solo se limitó a sonreír y salió de ese lugar para que Karin tenga un pequeño paseo por los cielos. Luego de unos minutos Naruto se dio cuenta de que Kin se tranquilizó, así que le preguntó. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

Kin entonces se apartó un poco y contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "S-Si, gracias Naruto-kun. Y-yo no sé qué me pasó, repentinamente perdí el control. Nunca me había pasado algo así."

Naruto al oír esto dio un suave beso en los labios a Kin, quien quedó sorprendida al sentir el beso. "Tu reacción es compresible, cualquiera reaccionaria de la misma manera si es que amenazan a las personas que son preciadas por nosotros."

Kin asintió con la cabeza, y ella entonces se separó por completo de Naruto. Luego todos los que aún se encontraban en el domo miraron hacia Dosu, quien parecía estar bastante nervioso. "Kin-chan, puedes retirarte si deseas, yo me encargare de él." Ofreció Naruto, y Kin al oír esto negó con la cabeza y replicó. "Deseo quedarme Naruto-kun, Dosu ha sido casi tan despreciable que Zaku, quiero quedarme."

Naruto entonces miró hacia Sai, quien asintió con la cabeza y también sacó la mordaza que Dosu tenía en su boca. Naruto lentamente se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos y dijo. "Hmmm, hay tantas maneras de asesinarte, no puedo decidirme por una."

Dosu al oír esto se asustó bastante y replicó. "E-espera, p-piénsalo bien, te puedo ser de utilidad, yo sé mucho sobre Orochimaru, puedo decirte sobre sus planes. Estoy seguro que el Hokage estará agradecido." Dosu refutó más que nervioso.

Pero Naruto al oír esto empezó a reír fuertemente. "Jajajaja, créeme, yo ya se acerca de los planes de Orochimaru, y también de sus futuros planes. Pero bueno, lástima que no tengas nada para mí. Creo que te toca morir." Declaró Naruto sonriendo siniestramente.

Dosu entonces se puso aún más nervioso, intento decir algo, pero no pudo ya que lo siguiente que vio lo dejo bastante sorprendido. Unos tentáculos de lo que parecían ser de metal salieron de su brazo, para enroscarse en su frente y su cuello y sujetarlo firmemente.

Luego todos los que se encontraba allí vieron con sorpresa como la mano de Naruto cambió a lo que parecía ser un cañón. El cual giró por unos instantes para luego detenerse.

Luego los tentáculos de metal quitaron las vendas que cubrían la boca de Dosu, quien vio que Naruto empezó a acercar ese cañón lentamente hacia su boca.

Nuevamente el intento decir algo, pero no pudo ya que ese cañón empezó a estirarse, y a hacerse más pequeño por cada centímetro que se estiraba, y luego el cañón entró de su boca, y por tal razón él no podía hablar.

"Mira Dosu, te perdonare la vida si es que logras decir. 'Oh Naruto-sama, por favor perdona mi miserable y patética vida. Te juro que no volveré a ser un chico malo."

Dosu al oír esto abrió los ojos, intentó decir esas palabras pero lo único que salían eran balbuceos. Naruto al no oír esto miró hacia su otra mano, y lo puso como si estuviera viendo la hora. "Hmmm, lo lamento, tu tiempo se ha acabado... Di hasta nunca."

Dosu entró en pánico al oír esto, y trato de gritar, pero fue en vano. Entonces él sintió que el cañón en su boca empezó a calentarse y a hacer un sonido muy extraño.

Naruto entonces vio la cara de horror en el rostro de Dosu, y podía decir que esa expresión le resulto magnifica, él entonces liberó el ataque, destruyendo completamente la cabeza de Dosu, como también la pared de hielo que se encontraba detrás de él.

La sangre entonces se esparció por todos lados, y gran parte de ella termino en el rostro de Naruto, quien no se inmutó por ningún segundo. Él entonces retiró el tentáculo que estaba alrededor de lo que quedó del cuello de Dosu, y luego desactivo su Rinnegan, y al hacerlo su mano regresó a la normalidad. "¡Este poder es genial! No puedo esperar en usarlo en otro bastardo."

Naruto entonces cerró el puño, lo estiró y empezó a hacer ruidos como si estuviera disparando con su mano, mientras apuntaba en diferentes direcciones. Al ver esto, todos salieron de su estado, y no pudieron evitar que una gran gota de sudor se forme en sus nucas al ver el comportamiento tan infantil de Naruto, y aún más luego de haber asesinado a alguien de esa manera.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto volvió a darse la vuelta y dijo. "Muy bien. Es hora de ir a la Torre, ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar." Naruto entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando raramente, así que él preguntó. "¿Qué pasa?"

Haku suspiró, y contestó. "Sangre… tu rostro." Naruto al oír esto se rascó la cabeza con torpeza y luego sacó otro pañuelo de su bolsa ninja para limpiarse el rostro. "¿Cómo estoy ahora?" preguntó Naruto dando una sonrisa sensual.

Haku y Kin se sonrojaron un poco, y respondieron al mismo tiempo. "Guapo." Ambas se miraron, y luego sonrieron un poco, al igual que Naruto, quien a continuación dio un aplauso. "Muy bien, espérenme afuera mientras me deshago de estos bastardos." Todos salieron afuera y Naruto rápidamente hizo unas posiciones de mano activando su Rinnegan.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_ Entonces él puso una mano en el suelo, y al instante se formó una nube de humo, la cual luego se disipó, revelando a un perro de 2 cabezas. "Diviértanse." Declaró Naruto y luego empezó a salir del Domo.

La invocación, la cual no era muy grande, rápidamente empezó a devorar el cuerpo de Dosu para luego pasar al de Zaku. Una vez que Naruto estuvo afuera vio aterrizar a su clon, junto con Karin, quien tenía una gran sonrisa. "Naruto-kun, eres sorprendente." Declaró ella aun en los brazos del clon, el cual solo se limitó a observar.

Naruto entonces se acercó a ella, bajandola de los brazos del clon y preguntó. "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Karin-chan?" y luego él empezó a acariciar su mejilla, cosa que hizo que Karin se sonroje nuevamente. "Fenomenal…" susurró ella dejándose acariciar.

Naruto entonces sonrió, dejo de acariciarla, para decepción de Karin. Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos y dijo. "Creo que no tengo que decirlo, pero lo hare de todas formas. Todo lo que ustedes han visto en este lugar es un secreto, no se lo pueden decir a nadie. ¿Entendido?" preguntó amablemente Naruto.

Rápidamente todos asintieron con la cabeza, y Naruto sonrió al ver esto, luego creó un clon y le ordenó. "Aquí tienes un pergamino del cielo y este otro es de la tierra. Busca a Ino-chan y dale el que le falta. Estoy seguro que ella no pudo encontrar ningún pergamino por culpa de esos dos cobardes que tiene como compañeros." El clon al oír esto asintió con la cabeza, agarró los pergaminos y salió corriendo de allí rumbo a la dirección donde podía sentir el Chakra de Ino.

Naruto entonces creó un clon más, mientras él llamaba a Kin, y su clon a Haku. Ambas se acercaron, y luego ambos las cargaron en estilo nupcial, cosa que las sorprendió. "¿Q-Que haces Naruto-kun?" preguntó sonrojada Haku debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

El clon de Naruto no respondió, en cambio empezó a flotar y a volar rumbo a la Torre, Karin no preguntó mucho, y volvió a saltar encima del clon, quien nuevamente la recibió en brazos, y luego hizo lo mismo que el otro clon.

"Kin-chan, ¿no le temes a las alturas verdad?" preguntó Naruto con preocupación, no quería que ella se sienta peor. Kin negó con la cabeza y contestó. "No Naruto-kun, me encantaría volar." Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego miró hacia Sai y le dijo. "Tú puedes crear esos halcones, nos vemos en la torre. No tardes." Sai asintió con la cabeza, justo para ver a Naruto empezar a flotar, y luego volar lentamente hacia la Torre.

Naruto no se apresuró, ya que quería que Kin disfrute de la experiencia, y ademas quería que piense en otra cosa que no sea su primer asesinato. Kin no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ellos estaban volando a bastante altura, y todo se veía pequeño. Ella no sabía que volar era posible, y por tal razón no podía evitar mirar con sorpresa a Naruto, y tampoco evitar mirarlo con amor en los ojos, aunque se habían conocido hace unos días, Naruto había sido el primer hombre que la había tratado con respeto, y ademas le había ayudado a deshacerse de esos dos que lo único que hicieron fue maltratarla.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más en Naruto, y no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba enamorándose de Naruto, y era algo que sin duda le estaba agradando. Ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa que chocaba contra su rostro, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaban aterrizando en el techo de la Torre del bosque.

Naruto la bajó suavemente y luego miró hacia los demás que se encontraban allí. "Muy bien, entremos a la Torre y luego tomemos un merecido descanso." Todos asintieron con la cabeza al oír esto, Sai había llegado antes que Naruto, así que él también lo siguió a la parte baja de la Torre.

Una vez allí Naruto recordó las palabras de Anko, así que abrió los pergaminos y al instante una nube de humo se formó, revelando a nada más y nada menos que… "¡Hola!" dijo Kakashi levantando una mano y dando una sonrisa con su ojo. Él entonces se dio cuenta de que había más personas ademas del grupo de Naruto, así que preguntó. "Hmmm, ¿Qué hacen ellos contigo Naruto?"

Naruto al oír esto se encogió de hombros y respondió. "Hola, Hatake Kakashi. Ellas están conmigo porque sus compañeros murieron en la prueba, y yo no podía dejarlas solas en ese lugar. Ahora si me disculpas queremos ir a descansar, no te preocupes ya nos sabemos el discurso de los pergaminos del Cielo y de la Tierra. Adiós." Declaró Naruto, empezando a caminar dentro de la Torre. Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto, intentó detenerlo pero Naruto no le prestó atención.

Kakashi suspiró al ver esto, él quería acercarse a Naruto, pero aun no pudo en todo este tiempo debido a que estuvo muy ocupado, y por tal razón el había pedido ser la persona quien debía aparecer en su pergamino. Luego él se encogió de hombros, tomó su libro Naranja y empezó a leerlo mientras desaparecía de allí en un Shunshin.

* * *

**Notas**

**No tenía pensado actualizar tan rápido, pero decidí hacerlo luego de ver el último manga. Sin duda ya no sé qué pensar, Kishimoto… ándate a la puta que te pario. Enserio, ¿no tiene vergüenza? ¿No se cansa de denigrar a Karin de esa manera? Maldito infeliz, yo no tengo ningún respeto por Kishimoto, quiero que lo sepan. Sí, creó Naruto, y bueno, para mi es lo único que él sirve. **

**Bueno, dejando de lado mi enfado quiero decir lo siguiente, y es Karin, este Fic yo pensé en escribirlo solo para agregarla a ella. Karin fue la primera integrante que tuve en mente, pero lastimosamente no se pudo dar antes porque apenas ahora se conocerían. Otra cosa, si creen que fue muy rápido lo que paso, déjenme explicarles, Naruto luego de tocar el fruto desarrollo una especie de habilidad como debilidad, y en este caso son las Uzumakis y sentirse atraídas por ellas. Y eso fue lo que paso con Karin, y ella pudo sentir algo parecido.**

**Otra cosa, esto pasara con la mayoría de las pelirrojas que conozcan en la serie, así que, yo hare que algunas pelirrojas sean Uzumakis, aunque Naruto tendrá fuerza de voluntad para resistir a sus impulsos. **

**Bueno, creo que lo del sello estuvo bien explicado, creo yo, así que espero que les haya gustado, y la debilidad del Kage Bunshin es sencilla, Naruto extrajo la pequeña porción de Chakra y alma de ese clon, y al no tener nada de eso, entonces este no podría regresar al original, y de tal forma Naruto obtuvo los secretos de Orochimaru. Así que falta poco para que Kushina sea revivida.**

**Recuerde que aún tienen que votar por Tsunade, aun no me decido.  
**

**Oh si, y Naruto empezara a amar a sus mujeres, ya sabrán por que en el proximo cap.**

**Ahora si me disculpan tengo que salir a cobrar el dinerito del trabajo :D, y aviso que ahora si no podre actualizar tan rápido, la próxima semana tengo examen, y la siguiente también. Esta fue mi última semana libre, nos vemos y no se olviden de comentar ¬¬**


End file.
